


Pure Hate

by Dita_von_Lanz



Series: Интернат "Белый олеандр" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friendship, High School, Love/Hate, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 118,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Его красота способна покорить любое, даже самое холодное сердце.Его холодность и отчужденность способны заморозить даже костры ада.Он мечтает навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти человека из прошлого, с которым судьба сведет в тот момент, когда оба этой встречи совсем не ждут. И на руинах дружбы распустятся цветы ненависти и вражды.Воздух на территории интерната «Белый олеандр» пропитан человеческими пороками. Здесь есть место для ненависти и грязи. Но найдется ли для чистой любви?





	1. История одной дружбы.

Что такое красота: дар или проклятье?  
Доминик Вебер иногда, когда совсем нечего было делать, задавался этим вопросом. Но ответа никогда не находил. С одной стороны, красивым жить не запретишь, с другой не многим это нравится. Ему в своей жизни довелось слышать немало, и не всегда это были комплименты. Ему угрожали ножом, его кожу пытались прижечь сигаретой, один раз даже грозились порезать разбитой бутылкой.  
Всегда что-то мешало.  
Доминик не был неженкой, нуждающейся в защите. Не спешил прятаться за маминой юбкой или папиными брюками. Потому что с самого детства привык к самостоятельности. Кто его родители? Он не знал и знать не хотел. У него не было заботливой мамочки, способной прибежать и разогнать обидчиков. Не было отца, который отвесил бы им же пару затрещин. У него были только собственные кулаки, а ещё красота, которой он активно пользовался. Наверное, если бы не она, Доминику по жизни пришлось труднее.  
В прежнем интернате его перестали трогать только потому, что знали, как проводит своё свободное время Доминик. Проводил он его весьма продуктивно. В постели директрисы, моложавой женщины лет тридцати восьми, плюс-минус пару лет. В этом королевстве она была царицей и богиней, и, посмей кто-то тронуть её фаворита — завидовать этому отчаянному человеку не пришлось бы. Потому-то Доминика и обходили десятой дорогой, лишь изредка бросая ему вослед презрительные словечки. Но только шипели, не имея смелости сказать это в глаза. Однажды, правда, нашелся один рисковый парень, но долго его бравада не продержалась. Да и трудно держаться с достоинством, когда тебе ломают запястье. А Доминик переломил его с такой легкостью, будто на сухую ветку наступил. Наказания не последовало. Естественно, директриса приняла сторону своего любимчика.  
Доминика опасались. Боялись попасть к нему в немилость, боялись, что он разозлится на кого-то, боялись даже его взгляда. Взгляд у Доминика был очень выразительным и холодным. Казалось, что его глаза покрываются льдом каждый раз, когда парень чем-то недоволен. Он мог смотреть так, что подкашивались коленки, и голос сразу же начинал садиться, без особых на то причин.  
Только взгляд. Один лишь только взгляд.  
Почти так же дело обстояло с влюбленностями. На Доминика невозможно было не запасть, и, если бы он хотел, через его постель уже давно прошла бы орда воспитанников и воспитанниц. Доминик предпочитал постоянство, потому развлекался лишь с директрисой. У них было что-то вроде договоренности. Она держит его в качестве любовника и при этом обеспечивает положение, прямо скажем, завидное, а он просто-напросто удовлетворяет её. Больше ничего не нужно. Доминик не раздумывал над предложением, сразу же поцеловав протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь. А через мгновение директриса оказалась под ним. Их контракт продлился два года, до тех пор, пока Доминика не решили перевести в другой интернат. Для самых талантливых, самых одаренных. Самых-самых.  
И Доминик, не задумываясь, отправился. Он ненавидел подолгу задерживаться на одном месте. В такие моменты ему казалось, что жизнь остановилась. Его мечтой была жизнь на чемоданах, когда можно беспрепятственно взять и поменять обстановку. Из одного города в другой, из одной страны в другую, ни к чему не прикипая душой. Просто взять и переехать, не думая о последствиях, а через некоторое время снова переехать, оставив всё окружение в недоумении:, а был ли у них сосед или такового не имелось?  
Директриса, узнав, что Доминик прошел по конкурсу, набрав один из самых высоких баллов, пустила скупую женскую слезу, но противиться не стала. Даже, если за время договора в её душе появилась привязанность и нечто, схожее с влюбленностью, этого женщина старалась не показывать. Она понимала, что удержать Доминика не в силах. Он не обрадуется, узнав, что она подтасовала факты, и в «Белый олеандр» отправился кто-то другой. Более того, он её возненавидит, а перед Домиником женщина пасовала. Даже она. Что уж говорить о малолетках и сверстниках?  
Редко кому она могла бы признаться, но в душе она неизменно считала Доминика просто потрясающим. Женщина часто ловила себя на мысли о нем, ещё задолго до того, как решилась предложить ему взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Когда он находился во дворе, она неизменно подходила к окну и любовалась воспитанником, потому что, на самом деле, было на что посмотреть.  
Говорят, что многие девушки мечтают о блондинах с голубыми глазами. Это что-то вроде стереотипа такого сложившегося. Возможно, они кажутся наиболее романтичными из всех. В любом случае, Доминик опровергал утверждение. Девушки этого интерната грезили вовсе не о голубоглазом блондине, а о зеленоглазом шатене.  
Его волосы нельзя было назвать короткими, но и очень длинными они тоже не являлись. Доходили примерно до ключиц, сзади были немного короче. Доминик постоянно скреплял волосы на затылке с помощью заколки, выполненной в форме бабочки, слишком женственной, если говорить откровенно. Но это и не было его личное приобретение. Оно было подарено ему одной из воспитанниц, уже покинувшей стены интерната, но когда-то неравнодушной к Доминику. Глаза его были яркого зеленого цвета, а не бледно-зеленые, как подмороженная петрушка. Они были именно зелеными, а не зеленовато-желтыми, как у большинства зеленоглазых людей. Под левым глазом у него расположилась маленькая родинка, не портившая внешний вид, а наоборот, добавлявшая очарования. Доминику она очень и очень шла.  
Доминик любил говорить, что его судьба ошиблась и поместила его далеко не в те условия, в которых он должен обитать. Ему следовало родиться, если не в семье миллионеров, то хотя бы в очень обеспеченной семье, способной подарить отпрыску тот уровень жизни, которым Доминик был бы, по-настоящему, доволен. Во время вылазок в город он всегда таскался по торговым центрам и жалел о том, что лимит средств на одного воспитанника ограничен, потому нельзя купить всё, что хочется. А хотелось многого. Правда, с тех пор, как он заключил договор с директрисой, жизнь, можно сказать, наладилась. Женщина заботилась о своём любовнике, считая, что он, на самом деле, достоин всего самого лучшего. И у него это лучшее было. Во всяком случае, из вещей.  
Возможно, директриса догадывалась, а, может, вовсе и не могла помыслить об этом, но с самого начала Доминик дал понять, что не против подобного вида отношений. Он, в какой-то мере, даже был их инициатором, а она поддалась. Отличный манипулятор, умеющий приспосабливаться к любой ситуации, он умело дергал за ниточки, заставляя людей делать то, что хочется ему. Жертвы временами даже не понимали, что ими управляют, решают за них же. Они летели к нему, как мотыльки на свет, не боясь обжечься. А Доминик этим пользовался.  
Он немного презирал женщин, хотя они ему нравились. Но эти два пункта не были взаимоисключающими. Женщины были хороши именно в качестве объекта игры, наблюдения. Доминику искренне нравилось их восхищение и поклонение, а оно у них было весьма и весьма специфическим. Ни один мужчина не способен настолько превозносить другого человека, как это делают женщины. Ни один не способен раствориться в ком-то другом, если влюбится. А женщинам это более чем свойственно. И Доминик с удовольствием пользовался слабостями женщин, использовал их, цинично улыбаясь при этом. Девушки таяли, Вебер чувствовал себя хозяином жизни. По сути, таковым и являлся в моменты, когда очередная поклонница лепетала, что жизнь за него отдаст. Ему не нужна была эта жизнь, но слышать подобное было чертовски приятно.  
Несмотря на то, что поклонников у Доминика было немало, друзей он себе так и не завел. Хотя…  
Вебер усмехнулся презрительно.  
Когда-то был у него один такой, с позволения сказать, друг. В каком-то смысле даже любовник, если можно назвать любовными отношениями пару поцелуев, выхваченных ненароком, и пару минетов весьма сомнительного качества, сделанных неумело, но с душой, когда вроде хочется доставить человеку удовольствие, но делать ни хрена не умеешь. Тем не менее, преодолевая страх и стыд, всё равно делаешь то, что задумал.  
Они не остались равнодушны друг к другу с того самого момента, как впервые увидели друг друга. Правда, изначально устойчивое внимание со стороны Джошуа Лэста не просто отталкивало, а раздражало и бесило, заставляя Доминика срываться. Они дрались, они таскали друг друга за волосы, они постоянно искали поводы, чтобы прицепиться друг к другу и начать словесную перепалку. Они не могли спокойно пройти рядом, чтобы ненароком не задеть противника плечом или же не поставить подножку. А потом всё как-то неуловимо изменилось, и они заключили перемирие. Сначала назвались просто друзьями, потом начались какие-то знаки внимания со стороны Джоша. Доминик делал вид, что ничего не замечает, а потом спокойно спросил, чего тому нужно. Джошуа признался, ожидая резкой реакции на свои действия, но ничего подобного не случилось. Доминик просто вскинул бровь, одарил его многозначительным взглядом и ответил: «Ну, хорошо». Больше ничего и не сказал. Джошуа почувствовал себя облитым помоями, но в дальнейшем о своей симпатии не заикался.  
Никто из них не мог точно сказать, в какой момент что-то между ними неуловимо изменилось, и Доминик вроде как оказался не против. Как и в случае с другими людьми он манипулировал Лэстом, а тот был счастлив.  
После поцелуев и минетов глупо было говорить о дружбе. Джошуа окончательно утвердился в том, что хочет быть с Домиником, а тот внезапно начал встречаться с директрисой. И, когда это случилось, он перестал обращать внимание на своего друга. Начал отталкивать его, говорить гадости и смотреть своим ледяным, отчужденным взглядом.  
«Отвали от меня, Лэст».  
Иногда Джошу казалось, что его зовут именно так. Отвали от меня Лэст.  
Доминик с головой окунулся в свои отношения. И до бывшего товарища ему не было никакого дела.  
Абсолютно.  
Совершенно.  
Как будто тот пустое место.  
И, перестав хранить никому не нужную верность, Джошуа вдруг решился на эксперимент, переспав с одним из воспитанников, на пару лет старше него самого. Причем сделал не просто так, поддавшись воле момента, а назло Доминику. Приложил все усилия для того, чтобы тот увидел его в чужой постели. Но Вебер снова ничего не сказал. Ухватил плеер и вышел из комнаты, бросив напоследок:  
— Скажите, как закончите.  
После так и не вернулся в комнату до самого вечера. Джошуа знал, где может находиться его, теперь уже, наверное, бывший друг. И вечером, когда по улице даже страшновато было ходить, отправился на поиски. Доминик лежал на земле, закинув руки за голову, жевал травинку.  
— Мы закончили, — произнес Джошуа насмешливым тоном.  
Что было потом — воспитанникам интерната страшно было вспоминать, потому что таким Доминика никто никогда не видел. Да, он бывал агрессивным, да, иногда он смеялся, иногда мог даже пошутить, но эмоции его проявлялись слабо. В этот же раз Доминик напоминал ураган, сметающий всё и всех на своем пути. Он готов был уничтожить. Он ненавидел. Он мог убить, если бы его не остановили.  
Никто и никогда не смог бы подумать, что Доминик Вебер умеет ревновать, причем так яростно, страстно и ярко. Хотя, многие так и не поняли, что это ревность. Большинство вообще не знало, на фоне чего эта дружба вдруг превратилась в такую яркую ненависть, когда двое, которые, казалось, готовы были друг за друга горой стать, вдруг начинают мечтать о смерти своего противника.  
Доминик в тот вечер стал похож на сумасшедшего психопата. Его оттаскивали от Джоша, а он всё никак не мог остановиться. Он готов был каждую косточку врагу переломать, разорвать на куски, только бы больше не видеть этого человека. Он обкладывал Джошуа десятиэтажным матом, но легче на душе от этого не становилось.  
— Убирайся из этого интерната, шлюха! — орал он. — Убирайся, пока я собственными руками тебя не задушил!  
Глядя абсолютно пустыми глазами на то, как Джош сплевывает кровь на землю и с трудом поднимается на ноги.  
— Ты недостоин жить, сука затраханная. Недостоин…  
Через пару дней после драки Джошуа решился заговорить с Домиником, хотя, тот старательно делал вид, что ему на всё происходящее наплевать, и он вообще не при делах. Дождался момента, когда Доминик остался в комнате один, пришел и напрямую спросил, что ему нужно делать, чтобы тот его простил. Доминик поднял на него равнодушный взгляд и ответил просто:  
— Убирайся.  
— Ты же знаешь, что мне некуда идти.  
— Тогда… — Вебер мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Что? — поторопил его Джошуа.  
— Сдохни, — тихо процедил тот и снова уткнулся носом в книгу, показывая, что слов больше не будет.  
Вечером того же дня Джошуа Лэста застали в душевой за «милым» занятием. С большим усердием он водил лезвием по запястьям. Кровь заливала пол, но парню было наплевать на всё. Он, действительно, собирался умирать. Увидев среди обескураженных лиц Доминика, он улыбнулся и спросил, стараясь быть, как можно более надменным:  
— Доволен, Ники?  
— Нет, — ответили ему.  
— Почему же? Я ведь всё для тебя сделаю.  
— Потому что, если бы действительно хотел сдохнуть, сделал бы это ночью, когда все спят и шанс быть обнаруженным минимален. Всё, подстилка? Пафос сдох?  
Воспитанники смотрели на них с ужасом, некоторые, особо впечатлительные особы даже умудрились завалиться в обморок, а эти двое, как будто отделенные от всего мира, вели диалог о том, в какое время суток лучше умирать. И им не было дела до того, что подумают остальные.  
Но окончательно желание умирать испарилось, когда Доминик развернулся и ушёл. Вот так просто взял и ушёл, как будто только что смотрел не на возможную смерть человека, а на брошенного котенка, сидящего в грязной луже. Впрочем, котенка Доминик, скорее всего, пожалел бы, а Джошуа перестал для него существовать ровно в тот момент, когда оказался в постели с другим.  
Тогда Доминик мог уничтожить только за поцелуй, а здесь всё было гораздо серьёзнее.  
— Убери его. Не знаю, куда отправляй, но видеть его не хочу, — были его первые слова, когда он появился на пороге кабинета директрисы.  
— Конечно, Ник, — ответила она и улыбнулась чему-то своему.  
Душа Доминика Вебера была потемками. Не серыми сумерками, а чернильной, непроглядной ночью, куда никто не имеет права заглядывать. Будь у него родственники, они тоже остались бы не у дел. Хотя, возможно, их наличие сделало бы парня немного мягче. Но его и так всё устраивало.  
Он ненавидел, он презирал людей, неспособных за себя постоять. Они вызывали недоумение. Их не хотелось жалеть, их хотелось уничтожать, потому что слабым в этой жизни не место. И тогда, в момент ссоры Джош был слабым.  
Они не дополняли друг друга.  
Сила одного и слабость другого не притягивались, они диссонировали между собой. Тем не менее, к Джошу Доминик, определенно, испытывал сильные чувства. Тогда испытывал. И его показное равнодушие, и его отчуждение были всего-навсего способом оградить, в каких-то моментах — обезопасить. От директрисы, от возможных проблем… Все ведь знали, что в интернате, где девчонок мало, симпатичные мальчики тоже сойдут за девочек, и Доминик с Джошем были первыми кандидатами на эту роль. Точнее, только Джошуа. Доминик мог многим доказать, что никакая он не девочка, а тот, кто в этом усомнится, глубоко пожалеет на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Директриса знала об их связи, если те их отношения можно было назвать связью. Знала и, в конце концов, поставила перед Домиником условие: кто-то один. Или он, или я. Если не хочешь, чтобы у Джоша началась веселая жизнь и хождение по рукам, работай за двоих. О нем даже не думай. И Доминик работал. А Джошуа, очевидно, этого даже не заметил.  
Раньше ему частенько поступали предложения не самого целомудренного характера. После того, как Доминик начал удовлетворять директрису в постели, этих предложений не стало вовсе, но он почему-то не подумал о том, что в данном событии есть заслуга Доминика. Решил, что всем просто надоели его отказы. Наивный, он полагал, что его мнение, действительно, кого-то волнует.  
Каково было Доминику увидеть такую картину, переступив порог комнаты? Он старательно отгораживал Джоша от доли шлюхи, а тот сам, своими руками всё разрушил и прыгнул в первую же попавшуюся постель.  
И перед глазами Доминика возникла красная пелена. С большим трудом он заставил себя отказаться от идеи кровопролития прямо в комнате…  
Доминик отогнал от себя воспоминания, нахлынувшие так некстати. Подхватил сумки со своими вещами, коих оказалось довольно много, и с тоской в последний раз посмотрел в окно автобуса.  
Перед ним открывалась новая жизнь в новом интернате. «Белый олеандр» имел репутацию образцового воспитательного заведения, шанс учиться в котором дается только самым лучшим. Услышав о конкурсе, он думал буквально пару секунд, а потом тут же решил, что обязан подать заявку и попасть сюда. В прошлом интернате на него даже стены уже давили и почему-то всё чаще стали накатывать воспоминания о мерзком Джоше. В стенах нового заведения Доминик надеялся избавиться от наваждения.  
Покинув автобус, он первым делом отправился в кабинет директора. Здесь, кажется, тоже директорствовала женщина. И Доминик с усмешкой подумал, что, возможно, история повторится. А потому следует прощупать почву, как следует.  
Он взбежал по лестнице и прошел по коридору, направляясь во владения местной директрисы.  
Одновременно с ним в конце коридора появился ещё один парень. Коридор располагался немного неудобно, в нем даже днем царил легкий полумрак, потому лица другого воспитанника Доминик рассмотреть не мог. Лишь отметил про себя, что это парень, довольно высокий.  
Наглость всегда была одним из ключевых слов, которым характеризовали Доминика, потому и сейчас, в обстановке абсолютно незнакомой, он решил вести себя так, как прежде. Метнулся к двери, бросил сумки на пол и сказал второму парню небрежно:  
— Притормози, детка, и пропусти новую звезду этого гадюшника.  
После чего, надменно улыбнувшись, посмотрел на оппонента. Теперь, когда они были близко, рассмотреть лицо человека, стоявшего напротив, оказалось проще простого, и эта возможность совершенно не радовала. Улыбка на лице Доминика всё ещё была, но с каждой секундой становилась всё более похожей на оскал.  
— Сука, откуда ж ты постоянно на мою голову сваливаешься? — произнес он таким тоном, каким каждый день приветствовал своих товарищей в прежнем интернате.  
— Я тоже безумно рад встрече, Ники, — насмешливо процедил Джошуа. Улыбнулся и добавил: — Значит, считаешь себя звездой? Смотри, не потухни здесь раньше времени.  
— Угрожаешь?  
— Предупреждаю.  
— И кто же обеспечит мне проблемы?  
— Я.  
— Я бы поспорил с этим утверждением. Смотри, сам первый не завой от той жизни, которую я тебе устрою, — ответил Доминик и потянулся к дверной ручке.  
Рванули они её одновременно и одновременно же шагнули в кабинет.  
«Ты пожалеешь, Лэст. Пожалеешь, что на свет появился. И что не исчез с него раньше, чем произошла эта встреча…».


	2. История одного предательства

Джошуа Лэст – крутой. Это знали все обитатели интерната «Белый олеандр».  
Для многих он был примером для подражания и объектом восхищения. Равнодушным не оставлял никого. Одни бегали перед ним на цыпочках, заискивали и готовы были вылизывать ботинки, только бы он обратил в их сторону своё внимание, другие мечтали быть похожими на этого заносчивого, циничного юношу.  
А ещё получить хотя бы капельку его внешней привлекательности, которой парню досталось с избытком. Он был воплощением классической мужской красоты, правда, не лишенной слащавости и налета женственности. У него был волевой подбородок, высокие скулы, голубые глаза и светлые волосы. Длинная челка занавешивала часть лица, отчего у Лэста часто бывал задумчивый вид, словно парень озадачен мировыми проблемами, которые требуют решения. И разрешить всё под силу только Джошу.  
Иногда Лэсту говорили, что его красота очень холодная, а он лишь усмехался в ответ. Он знал, какая красота может быть холодной и даже отталкивающей. Знал, потому что на протяжении всего времени, прожитого на территории «Белого олеандра» неоднократно ловил себя на мыслях о человеке из прошлого. Много раз приказывал себе забыть, но ничего не смог сделать. Перед глазами стоял его образ, а в ушах неизменно звучал голос: «Сдохни».  
Эти слова постоянно становились камнем преткновения. Джошуа словно откидывало в прошлое, он не мог спокойно думать о бывшем друге, о бывшем любовнике, о своей бывшей... жизни. Именно так, никак иначе. Доминик Вебер был для Лэста жизнью. Он был дороже жизни. Его чувства зародились из болезненной страсти, из чувства благодарности, которую он испытывал к Доминику. И, несмотря ни на что, так и не смогли успокоиться. Даже, когда они оказались в разных интернатах, Джошуа по ночам продолжал смотреть в потолок и думать о том, что где-то там, вдали, находится Вебер. И, возможно, в эту ночь он тоже не спит. Потому что обычно они засыпали одновременно, взявшись за руки.  
Джошуа совершенно не хотел уезжать из прошлого интерната, но директриса была непоколебима. Сказала, что Доминик попросил её об этом, а она для Доминика сделает всё. В тот момент Лэста это заявление даже немного повеселило. Он понял, что женщина ничем не отличается от него самого. Доминик вызвал и у неё болезненную привязанность.  
Первые несколько дней на новом месте стали для Джошуа ужасом. Он едва не заработал нервный срыв. Орал, как ненормальный, крушил всё на своём пути, остервенело рвал свои немногочисленные шмотки и переворачивал вверх дном мебель в комнате, а потом забивался в угол и подвывал, как побитая собака. Он хотел вернуться обратно и снова находиться на одной территории с Домиником, но уже невозможно было что-либо изменить. И Джошуа решил, что раз Доминика рядом больше нет, он начнет новую жизнь. В этой жизни не будет места соплям, слезам и перепиленным венам. Здесь закончится одна жизнь и начнется другая. Может, это всё и к лучшему.  
Его опасались. Не боялись, а именно опасались, вспоминая, на что он способен во время вспышек гнева. Это было удивительно-шокирующее действие. Со временем Джошуа сумел создать себе новый имидж. Никаких истерик, никаких слабостей. Только невозмутимость, спокойствие, цинизм и, в каких-то моментах, сволочизм. На первых порах – в микроскопических дозах, а потом всё больше, больше и больше, пока он не стал нормой жизни. Джошуа старательно лепил из себя копию Доминика, понимая, что, несмотря ни на что, не хочет об этом человеке забывать.  
Он много раз представлял встречу с бывшим другом. Представлял, как засмеется ему в лицо, а Ники прикусит язык и ничего не сможет сказать в ответ. Впрочем, лучше пусть говорит, потому что Доминик тем и прекрасен, что не способен ломаться и прогибаться под других. Во всяком случае, он так думает. Однажды его переубедят, указав, где его место. И, упав с небес на землю, Вебер поймёт, как это больно, на самом деле.  
Джош и помечтать не мог о том, что однажды жизнь снова столкнёт его с Домиником, и это произойдет в его королевстве. Лэст вполне заслуженно считал «Белый олеандр» своим королевством, потому что здесь почти все подчинялись ему, смотрели ему в рот и готовы были ради него на самые разнообразные поступки. Ему не нужно было разнообразие. Ему хотелось только одного: увидеть Доминика размазанным по стенке, сломанным и уничтоженным. В переносном смысле, конечно.  
Красивая куколка нужна была ему самому. Именно в образе красивой куколки, а не изуродованной и переломанной, как старая игрушка, у которой оторвана лапа. Или шубку которой подпалили. Или усики отрезали. Красивая бабочка в коллекции, которую можно насадить на булавку, запихнуть под стекло, а потом наслаждаться видом.  
Все его эмоции отражались на лице. Джошуа хищно улыбался.  
– Улыбку с рожи сотри, – посоветовал ему Доминик зловещим шепотом.  
Они стояли перед директрисой. Вебер с интересом женщину рассматривал, Лэст продолжал улыбаться. А точнее даже ухмыляться.  
– Почему вы позвали именно меня? – поинтересовался он, наконец.  
Директриса, которую, кажется, звали Клариссой, посмотрела на них обоих с заинтересованностью. Для неё не остался незамеченным тот факт, что эти двое ведут себя так, словно давно знакомы, но факт знакомства их не особо радует.  
– Согласно результатам тестов, которые были получены, Доминик Вебер один из самых перспективных новичков, попавших к нам. У него высокие баллы, отличные рекомендации, а, значит, он должен быть с лучшими учениками, то есть с тобой и твоим окружением.  
Доминик вскинул бровь, глядя на лучшего. Хмыкнул многозначительно.  
– Я протестую.  
– Что? – удивилась женщина, которую прервали на полуслове.  
– Я не хочу быть с ним в одной команде, – повторил Доминик. – Если этот человек один из лучших, я отправлюсь в отряд худших. Чисто из принципа.  
– Не слушайте его, – вмешался Джошуа.  
– Почему?  
– Он всё ещё немного не в себе от радости. Мы – друзья детства...  
– Ничего подобного. Мы не друзья. Я не прошу, а настаиваю на том, чтобы меня определили в другую группу...  
– Мисс Симонс, послушайте меня. На самом деле, я счастлив, что вы решили поручить нового воспитанника именно мне. Никто, кроме меня не сможет позаботиться о нём так, как это сделаю я.  
– Рот закрой, Лэст!  
– Замолчите оба! – прикрикнула на них женщина, стукнув ладонью по столу.  
Она терпеть не могла подобные разборки между учениками и, если они вдруг начинали ссориться, никогда не прислушивалась к мнению сторон. Оставалась при своём мнении и делала то, чего хотелось ей, а не каким-то посторонним мальчишкам.  
Кларисса поднялась из-за стола, сложила руки на груди и уверенным тоном произнесла:  
– Мне наплевать на ваши личные разногласия. Послушайте то, что я вам скажу, и примите к сведению: мне абсолютно наплевать. И на вас, и на ваши чувства. Считайте меня бездушной тварью, но меня, на самом деле, не волнует то, что произошло между вами. Потому и протесты я слушать не намерена. Доминик, отправляйся следом за Джошем. Он всё тебе покажет и расскажет. Выдаст форму и проведет в комнату, где тебе предстоит жить этот год.  
– Мы с ним будем жить вдвоём? – усмехнулся Вебер.  
– Нет. Здесь интернат, а не отель, потому никаких одноместных и двухместных комнат, – отчеканила женщина. – Теперь, когда я своё дело сделала, можете идти.  
– Да, мисс Симонс, – кивнул Джошуа, и на его губах снова появилась ухмылка.  
– Да, мисс Симонс, – пропищал притворно Доминик, желая белобрысой суке-директрисе провалиться прямиком в ад.  
Таких баб он особенно ненавидел. Дорвались до власти и считают, что они самые крутые во всём мире, не понимая, что мир принадлежит мужчинам. Сколько бы она не выеживалась, в конечном счёте, найдется тот, кто одержит над ней победу и перед кем она будет ползать на коленях.  
Они шли по коридору, казавшемуся в этот момент особенно пустынным. Доминику казалось, что весь свет на него ополчился, в результате чего он вынужден идти по коридору с выродком Лэстом и делать вид, что ему, действительно, интересно слушать трещание этого ненавистного голоса.  
– Здесь наша комната, – произнес Джошуа, толкая одну из дверей и пропуская внутрь Доминика.  
Вебер вцепился в ручку своего чемодана и специально проехался по ботинку Лэста, хотя и пытался сделать вид, что произошло всё нечаянно. Комната была мрачная и удручающая, как, в общем-то, всё в этом интернате. Слушая рассказы об одном из самых привлекательных интернатов страны, Доминик представлял его себе немного иначе. Во всяком случае, был уверен, что оформлен «Белый олеандр» немного креативнее, ведь на него выделялись немалые дотации. Однако внутри интернат был самым обыкновенным. Те же бело-желтые стены, те же кровати узкие и неудобные, те же тумбочки. Душевая комната Доминику абсолютно не понравилась. У кабинок не было дверей, только тонкие перегородки. Так что во время купания на него могли пялиться все, кому не лень. Доминик по натуре своей был чистюлей, потому в душ наведывался по два раза в день. Если у него это не получалось, Вебер чувствовал себя отвратительнее некуда. Но в подобных условиях принимать душ совершенно не хотелось.  
Названный в честь экзотического цветка интернат не тянул даже на роль скромной полевой ромашки, настолько унылым он был.  
– Какая кровать? – спросил Доминик.  
– Самая последняя в ряду, – ответил Джошуа, махнув рукой. – Рядом с моей.  
– Надо же, – ядовито процедил Вебер. – Прямо, как в нашем бывшем интернате.  
– Не волнуйся, то, что было там, здесь не повторится.  
– А там что-то было?  
– В кровать к тебе я не полезу. Научился спать в одиночестве.  
– Я искренне за тебя рад, – отозвался Доминик и принялся разбирать свои вещи.  
В отличие от многих воспитанников, приезжавших сюда налегке, он, действительно, имел более чем обширный гардероб и мог похвастаться даже такой офигенно красивой вещью, как белое полупальто с огромным капюшоном, стоившее немалых денег. Конечно, ценник с него срезали в тот момент, когда дарили. Вебер просто сунул свой любопытный нос в вещи директрисы и нашел там чеки. Его одновременно удивила такая щедрость, но в то же время порадовала. Другие могли лишь мечтать о шикарных шмотках, а он одевался, как король, и всего-то нужно было сделать приятное одной милашке.  
Его щегольская натура терпеть не могла однообразия, потому Доминика совсем не порадовала новость о том, что в «Белом олеандре» все носят форму, и с ней тут дела обстоят строго. На занятиях нужно появляться в вещах, принятых уставом. Украшения не приветствуются, за них можно получить выговор.  
Униформа была такая же невзрачная, как и сам интернат. Однотонная, серая. Пиджак, брюки, жилет и галстук. Рубашка прилагалась белая. Каждый день сотни учеников в одинаковых нарядах шли на занятия, и Доминик с тоской подумал, что ему тоже придётся это на себя надеть.  
– Раз уж я вынужден слушать тебя, может, сыграешь роль гостеприимного хозяина?  
– Отвести тебя в столовую и напоить чаем? – спросил Джошуа.  
– Нет. Расскажи, что интересного здесь есть.  
– Кладбище.  
– Ты шутишь?  
– Даже не думал этого делать.  
– Но с какой радости кладбище – это развлечение?  
– Оно огромное, и по нему можно прогуляться. Расположено за лесом. Там много плит, много самых разнообразных людей. Точнее, уже не людей, а их могил. С кем-то из них можно поговорить, если станет очень одиноко.  
– И часто ты так делаешь?  
– Только, когда вспоминаю тебя.  
– Хм, – неопределенно выдал Доминик. – На вопрос, в общем-то, так и не ответил.  
– Часто, – неохотно ответил Лэст.  
– То есть, я ассоциируюсь у тебя с покойником? Странные какие-то представления, но ладно.  
– Ничего удивительного.  
– Почему же?  
– Потому что для меня ты, действительно, умер. В тот самый момент, когда попросил свою подстилку перевести меня в другой интернат.  
– Твоя история очень печальна, – произнес Вебер. – Но я послушаю её в другой раз. Окей? Сейчас я не настроен на душещипательные истории. А твоя, видимо, из таких. И, кстати, я понять не могу, почему мы до сих пор одни? Здесь что, обитают одни только призраки?  
– Все остальные на занятиях, – спокойно ответил Джошуа. – Чуть позже ты с ними познакомишься.  
– Вот и славно. А то на твою рожу смотреть обрыдло. Хочу свежей крови.  
– Если ты рассчитываешь перетянуть кого-то на свою сторону, глубоко ошибаешься. Здесь все подчиняются мне и делают то, что хочу я, – усмехнулся Лэст. – Смешно, правда? Мы с тобой поменялись местами.  
Доминик перестал копаться в вещах, повернулся лицом к Джошу, всё это время старательно сверлившего ему спину взглядом. Тот явно считал, что у него весь мир в кармане и, если стайка хорьков признала его своим руководителем, то и Доминик обязан это сделать. Их взгляды пересеклись на мгновение, и Вебер без труда прочел эмоции своего соперника. Они все были перед ним, как на ладони. Ничего не утаить.  
Джошуа хотелось быть сильным, но, как и в былые годы, под этим подавляющим взглядом он чувствовал себя неуютно. Так, словно его наизнанку выворачивали, стараясь добраться до самых потаенных уголков души, узнать, что в ней творится. И это у Доминика всегда прекрасно получалось. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Доминику достаточно было один раз посмотреть на него, чтобы Лэст почувствовал себя неуютно. Правда, несмотря на некоторое смятение, он старался сохранить лицо и сделать вид, что его совершенно не задевает, не волнует повышенное внимание со стороны старого врага-друга.  
– Джошуа Лэст стал крутым? – усмехнулся Доминик. – Вот прямо совсем-совсем крутым, да? Не могу поверить. То трясущееся существо, которое лезло ко мне в постель и боялось каждого шороха, теперь вдруг возомнило себя королем жизни. А знаешь, как больно падать? Если ещё не знаешь, то в скором будущем тебя это ждёт.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он отвернулся и снова занялся своими вещами, напевая себе под нос веселенький мотивчик.  
Джошуа сжал руки в кулаки. Его совершенно не радовало такое положение вещей. Доминик вполне мог пошатнуть его положение, если бы ему этого захотелось. В том, что Веберу рано или поздно придёт в голову такая мысль, он даже не сомневался. Доминик никогда не упускал возможности доказать своё превосходство. Появлялась возможность похвастать, он мигом за неё хватался.  
Лэст выдохнул и сделал решительный шаг вперёд.  
Сколько именно шагов их разделяло, он не считал. И в метрах-сантиметрах это расстояние измерить не мог. Он просто решительно пересекал комнату, уверенный в том, что сейчас схватит Доминика в охапку, прижмет к стене, а лучше пару раз приложит об эту же стену головой, чтобы показать, кто из них здесь главный. Но, конечно, понимал, что ничего подобного не сделает. Разве что схватит в охапку. И тут же сам окажется в ловушке, которую пытается подстроить другу детства, если период их дружбы можно отнести к детству.  
Лэст, действительно, взялся претворять задуманное в жизнь. Ухватив Доминика за запястье, оттолкнул его к стене, оперся ладонью о стену и... Дальше его решимость пошатнулась, от нее не осталось и следа, потому что он наткнулся на фирменный взгляд Вебера. В его глазах никогда не было страха, на дне зрачков не плескалось отчаяние. И сейчас его тоже не было. Доминик улыбнулся, неотрывно глядя в глаза бывшему другу. Джоша эта улыбка бесила. Он сильнее сжал ладонь на чужом плече, стараясь причинить боль, но Вебер продолжал ухмыляться.  
– Как предсказуемо, – хмыкнул он.  
– Не думай, что тебе будет легко здесь, – процедил Лэст.  
– Не думаю. Но и не боюсь. Кстати, сейчас у меня появилась возможность узнать о тебе много нового и очень интересного.  
– Например?  
– Например, что мой бывший дружок – начинающий, а, может, законченный некрофил. Никогда бы не подумал.  
– Что ты...  
– Ты сказал, что я давно умер для тебя, но по твоему взгляду я вижу совсем другое. В твоём взгляде прочитывается желание... Причем, охренительно сильное желание, – Доминик старался говорить, как можно более соблазнительно, проверяя, есть ли шанс сейчас давить на болевые точки Лэста. Правда, ли тот забыл или продолжает помнить. – Мы не виделись полтора года. За это время трупы уже разложиться успеют неоднократно, а ты всё ещё капаешь слюной и, наверняка, по ночам думаешь тут обо мне. Ведь, правда, Лэсси?  
– Неправда.  
– Врешь, Лэсси, – улыбнулся Доминик. – Я же знаю тебя, как себя. А, может, лучше, чем себя. В данный момент ты мне врешь.  
Он поднял руку и коснулся пальцем чужих губ. Манипуляции свои проводил, не отрывая взгляда.  
Доминик и Джош были примерно одного роста, потому и смотрели они непосредственно друг другу в глаза. Не было такого, что один смотрит снизу вверх, заискивающе, второй нависает над ним, как отвесная скала. Нет, они были равны и по росту, и по силе, и по амбициям. Во всяком случае, сейчас Лэст пребывал в твердой уверенности, что от своих целей отступать не собирается. И даже этот соблазнительный шепот его не оплетет сетями, как раньше. Это всего лишь обман перед тем, как Доминик решится нанести удар.  
Вебер завел руку назад и вытащил заколку из волос. Только сейчас Джош обратил внимание на эту вещицу. Она была ему прекрасно знакома.  
– На всякий случай предупреждаю: не выпендривайся особо, – произнес он, стараясь быть всё таким же отстраненным, как и в начале разговора.  
– Почему нет?  
– Здесь не особо любят выскочек.  
– Ну, я же не бросаю слов на ветер. Я, действительно, многого в этой жизни достиг.  
– Например? Пялил свою тупую блондинку? Это достижение?  
– Ну, допустим, она совсем не тупая. Она роскошная баба с умопомрачительно длинными ногами и офигенной грудью. Многие мужики таких любят, но тебе этого не понять. Ты-то западаешь только на парней, правда, Лэсси? Ну, давай, похвастай перед другом детства. Всех смазливых парнишек в «Олеандре» перетрахал или ещё остались нетронутые?  
– Тебя не касается.  
– Жаль, а я рассчитывал на пару интересных историй в твоём исполнении. Уж что-что, а вешать лапшу на уши ты умеешь отменно.  
– Когда я тебя обманывал?  
– А ты не помнишь? – засмеялся Доминик. – Не помнишь, да? Совсем? Ничего? Не помнишь? Так я могу напомнить. В своё время мне довелось жить в одном интернате, в одной комнате с одним милым мальчиком, который почему-то решил, что должен мне по гроб жизни после того, как я отбил его у старшекурсника при весьма неприятных обстоятельствах. Более того, мы даже спали на соседних кроватях. Хотя, чаще, конечно, в одной. Но не подумай ничего дурного, у нас было, чем себя занять, кроме секса, к тому же, одному из них нравились только девочки. Исключительно девочки. Но в один прекрасный момент этот самый друг признался мне в симпатии, начал рассказывать о своей неземной любви и даже, если мне не изменяет память, поклялся, что никогда и ни с кем, кроме меня не ляжет в постель. Я стану для него первым и единственным. Мне эта клятва на хрен не приснилась, если честно. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Но эта истеричка почему-то продолжала мне своё общество навязывать. И знаешь, что самое страшное? Я начал ловить себя на мыслях о ней, ну, о нем. Об истеричке, в смысле. Начал в него влюбляться. Вполне серьёзно, искренне. А он... В какой-то момент он меня предал и ещё специально постарался, чтобы я его застал в чужой постели. Знаешь, с тех пор отдельных мужчин презираю ещё сильнее, чем баб. Девушки часто лгут, им это свойственно, но парни... Жалкое это зрелище, когда такие, как мой знакомый пытаются оправдаться, хотят чего-то. А я, между тем, искренне верил, что он дождётся меня. Не дождался. Ну и хрен с ним. Всё равно моя симпатия давно умерла. Я умер для тебя, а ты для меня. Вот только в отличие от тебя я некрофилией не страдаю и трахнуть труп не мечтаю. Ну так что, Лэсси? Однажды нарушив, дальше нарушать легко. Всех ли смазливых парней через свою постель пропустил или нет? Кто-то на примете остался?  
– Ты, – бросил Лэст на автомате. Доминик его заболтал, и Джошуа думать забыл хотя бы о частичной конспирации. – Ты остался.  
– Ну, так я и думал, – улыбнулся Вебер, проведя пальцами по его щеке.  
– Я хочу... Я так тебя хочу, – прошептал Лэст, прикрывая глаза и явно рассчитывая на поцелуй. – Доминик, если бы ты только знал...  
– Я и так знаю, – холодно ответил тот, покончив с игривым тоном.  
Его пальцы сменились чем-то острым. Джошуа распахнул глаза и скосил взгляд в сторону. К его щеке прижималась острая часть заколки. Даже очень острая. Вспороть ею кожу было делом пары секунд. Стоило только надавить чуть сильнее, и Доминик без особых проблем располосовал бы ему щеку.  
– Потому подумай хорошо, прежде чем сделаешь следующий шаг: хочешь поплатиться за него испорченной красотой или проживешь без моих чрезвычайно страстных объятий?  
– Ты же этого не сделаешь? – на всякий случай уточнил Лэст.  
– Если ты не сделаешь то, что задумал, то и я не сделаю.  
– Шутишь, Ники?  
– Ни секунды.  
– Проверим?  
– Твоё право.  
Джошуа всё же попытался его поцеловать, но, естественно, сделать этого не успел. Потому что, спустя мгновение, его ладонь прошила острая боль. Доминик резко провел заколкой по коже, оставляя длинный, стремительно набухающий, кровящий след. И, пока Лэст пытался отойти от шока, умудрился схватить бывшего друга за воротник пиджака, и сменить положение. Теперь Джошуа оказался прижат к стене, но только в отличие от Доминика волшебной заколки у него не было.  
– Кажется, ты забыл, с кем имеешь дело, – улыбнулся Вебер. – Я умею за себя постоять. Я не один из твоих «девочек», которые по щелчку пальцев забывают о гордости и на коленях по грязи ползут, только бы ты их осчастливил. Увы и ах, Лэсси. Чтобы меня получить, нужно пройти через огонь, воду и медные трубы. Потому что нельзя получить самый ценный приз, появившись на стадионе в конце соревнований. Рано или поздно любой обман открывается. Так что, и триумф твой был недолгим. Не буду строить из себя недотрогу, но и прямо сейчас в объятия твои не упаду. Если я так для тебя важен, докажи, что достоин находиться рядом со мной. Докажи, что ты такой же, как я. Докажи, что ты лучше меня. Докажи, что можешь подчинить меня себе. И, если ты выиграешь, я стану твоим.  
Он резко отстранился от Джоша, достал из кармана платок, протер заколку и принялся укладывать волосы.  
– Что для этого нужно сделать? – спросил Джошуа, оправившись от шока.  
– А это, друг мой, придумай сам, – ответил Доминик.  
Вытряхнул форму из чехла и посмотрел на неё внимательно. Кинул взгляд в сторону Лэста и произнес:  
– Выметайся. Я буду переодеваться.  
– И не подумаю, – дерзко, с вызовом, ответил тот.  
– Что ж, – Доминик улыбнулся. – Спорить не буду. Оставайся, смотри, сходи с ума. У тебя был шанс уйти, ты им не воспользовался.  
Произнеся это, он начал медленно расстегивать пуговицы на своём жилете.


	3. Лёд и пламя

Если быть, то быть с лучшими, а не довольствоваться объедками с королевского стола. Такого принципа придерживался по жизни Лесли Блисс.  
Его нельзя было назвать выдающейся личностью. Его вообще личностью нельзя было назвать. Единственное, чем он мог привлечь к себе внимание – это яркой внешностью. Ну, ещё высоким интеллектом. Правда, его ум проявлялся исключительно в учебе. В жизни Лесли ориентироваться совершенно не умел, потому постоянно наступал на одни и те же грабли. Они больно били по лбу, но ничему не учили, и, скорее всего, научить в дальнейшем не обещали. Блисс был из категории людей, которые попросту не умеют наживать жизненный опыт и извлекать выгоду из неприятных ситуаций. Они умеют только ныть и стенать, когда на их пути появляется очередное препятствие. А лучше – прятаться за чью-то широкую спину, перекладывая ворох ответственности на постороннего человека. Широкой спиной в настоящее время работал не кто иной, как Джошуа Лэст. Лесли таскался за ним почти целый год, прежде чем на него обратили внимание и позволили хотя бы на время поработать обогревателем постели. Правда, ему с самого начала дали понять, что ничего особо не светит, это не любовь, а временные потрахушки. Лесли согласно закивал. Он был на всё согласен ради внимания Джоша.  
За глаза их пару называли тандемом льда и пламени. И за характеры, и за внешность. Если Джошуа был более или менее спокойным голубоглазым блондином, но Лесли мог похвастаться взрывным, импульсивным, временами переходящим в истерическое поведением, рыжими волосами и карими глазами. На переносице у парня поселились многочисленные веснушки, волосы были средней длины, прикрывали уши, но до подбородка не доходили. Они немного вились на концах, и сам Лесли время от времени называл их пружинками, а когда был задумчив или озадачен чем-то, всегда тянул одну или несколько прядок, не забывая при этом посматривать в зеркало на то, как пружинки сначала растягиваются, а потом снова собираются колечками. При всей тряпочности своей натуры Лесли не был обделен таким качеством, как склонность к самолюбованию. Ему было, что показать, и он старался всячески подчеркивать свою природную красоту.  
Как и любой человек, он стремился выделяться из толпы. Как и любой воспитанник интерната, он стремился к этому вдвойне, что совсем неудивительно.  
Жизнь с родителями и без родителей – две больших разницы. Пожалуй, это любому здравомыслящему человеку понятно. Когда есть родители, жить проще. Намного проще. Особенно, если родители любящие. Они заботятся о своём ребенке, в любом конфликте с обществом примут его сторону, даже, если их чадо неправо. Они будут защищать ребенка до последней капли крови, вгрызаясь в глотки врагам, доказывая всем свою правоту. У этих детей, конечно, будут игрушки, сладости, многообразные шмотки. У них будет всё, что можно купить за деньги и даже то, чего купить нельзя. А именно – родительская забота и любовь, которых так недостает детям, воспитанным в интернатах.  
«Белый олеандр» считался образцовым заведением, славился своей строгой дисциплиной и своими учениками. Сюда мечтали попасть многие, но шанс получали лишь избранные. И Лесли был счастлив от осознания того, что он в числе лучших учеников. И не просто лучших, а лучших из лучших. Он, несомненно, гордился собой и надеялся в будущем сделать карьеру. Правда, не знал, каким образом он будет эту самую карьеру строить. Для продолжения образования ему нужны были деньги, а денег не было совсем. Да и какие могут быть деньги у воспитанника интерната? Даже, если он будет откладывать средства из тех дотаций, что получает, всё равно в итоге сумма получится плачевная. Есть ли тогда смысл витать в облаках, если мечту всё равно придётся похоронить?  
Помимо блестящего будущего Лесли грезил ещё и о дальнейшей жизни рядом с Джошуа. Да, он неоднократно слышал, что его никто не любит. Да, он знал, что Лэст вообще не способен кого-то любить... Хотеть – сколько угодно, а вот любить – вряд ли. Тем не менее, продолжал наивно верить, что однажды всё изменится в лучшую сторону, и Джошуа станет улыбаться ему и попросит остаться с ним. Потому что осознает, без Блисса ему плохо.  
Лесли откровенно скучал. Он вообще всегда скучал, когда находился вдалеке от Джоша, и, наверное, этой постоянной тоской отталкивал от себя ещё сильнее, потому как давно известно, что личность в одиночестве скучать не станет. Она найдёт себе подходящее занятие и будет делать другим на зависть, а вот Блисс так не умел. Ему хотелось, чтобы рядом постоянно кто-то был, чтобы его тормошили, о чем-то спрашивали или отвечали на его вопросы. Он много болтал, потому что не выдерживал тишины, за что часто удостаивался не очень-то ласковых просьб заткнуть фонтан и прикусить язык, хотя бы на время. Лесли дулся, как мышь на крупу, но затыкался. А потом снова начинал донимать всех окружающих своими вопросами. Джошуа смотрел на него снисходительно, хотя, конечно, и он бывал с Блиссом грубым. Но, если на других парень обижался, то на Лэста обижаться просто не мог. Он ему нравился во всех проявлениях. И нежным, и грубым, и злым. Почему? Потому что это ОН.  
Лестно было думать, что из всего многообразия парней, населявших «Белый олеандр» Джошуа выбрал именно его, а не кого-то другого. Сосредоточенного Верджила или немного сумасшедшего Ферги, а, может, ещё кого-нибудь. В любом случае, выбор у него был приличный, но Лэст был рядом с Блиссом.  
Если бы Джошуа находился в классе, Лесли уже давно перебросил бы ему на парту записочку, написав пару милых слов, а, может, даже пририсовав сердечко для выражения своих чувств. Это было глупо и незрело, но Блисс вообще слишком часто забивал себе голову романтичной мишурой.  
Промучившись ещё немного, Лесли понял, что дальше сидеть в одиночестве просто не способен, и вскоре свихнется от скуки. Он поднял руку, привлекая к себе внимание учительницы, и даже деликатно кашлянул на случай, если она не заметила. Хотя, сложно было не заметить единственную поднятую вверх руку. Все остальные были заняты своими делами, на учительницу внимания никто ровным счетом не обращал. Она что-то пыталась рассказывать о временах глаголов в немецком языке, но это вообще никого не волновало.  
– Миссис Глэдстон, – произнес Блисс, поняв, что его руку старательно игнорируют. – Могу я выйти?  
– Зачем?  
– В медпункт пойду. У меня с утра голова раскалывается, – притворно захныкал парень. – Просто сил уже никаких нет. Мне таблетка нужна.  
– Или очередная порция ДиЭл, – многозначительным тоном всезнайки протянул сероглазый блондин.  
Квадратные очки, довольно стильные, съехали на кончик носа, и Верджил потянулся, чтобы их поправить. Они нужны были парню не потому, что у него было плохое зрение, а именно для создания имиджа. Верджил искренне считал, что данный аксессуар делает его намного более не то, чтобы привлекательным, а серьёзным, наверное. К тому же, ему шел серый цвет, и в сочетании с формой очки не диссонировали. Как и девочки – недавние выпускницы университетов надевают очки, чтобы выглядеть строже и серьезнее, Верджил искренне верил, что таким нехитрым способом ставит себя на ступеньку выше того планктона, что плавает рядом.  
Верджил Пэймонт, всегда, как только появлялась возможность вставить в разговор хоть одну умную или же саркастическую реплику, открывал рот и говорил то, что думал, не тратя время на размышления: подходящее время или не очень.  
В отличие от многих обитателей «Белого олеандра» он относился к Джошуа ровно, без особого восторга и желания преклонить колени перед его величеством. Можно сказать, что они приятельствовали, но не более того.  
По-настоящему дружеские отношения связывали Верджила с Ферги, хотя, казалось бы, у них нет ничего общего, кроме немного схожего написания имени. В отличие от постоянно фонтанирующего энергией Верджила, Ферги наоборот был мрачен, сосредоточен и искренне считал себя попеременно то готом, то эмо, наплевав на то, что две эти культуры не особо дружны между собой, а потому быть одновременно и тем, и другим, у него не получится. У него были черные волосы, длинная косая челка, а в повседневных вещах преобладал черный цвет. Пока все остальные воспитанники интерната пытались друг друга в нарядах перещеголять, он старательно изображал грозовую тучу, наряжаясь в черные шмотки. А самым его любимым развлечением было посещение кладбища. И зимой, и летом он приходил сюда, рассматривал постаревшие от времени фотографии и разговаривал с теми, кто лежал под могильными плитами. Они, конечно, не отвечали, но Ферги это совершенно не расстраивало. Ему достаточно было односторонних разговоров. Среди мертвецов он выбрал три наиболее симпатичных могилы и провозгласил людей, лежащих под ними, своими мамой, папой и девушкой. Все его тетради были разрисованы паутинками и паучками, коих Ферги обожал и, даже делая уборку, всегда начинал присюсюкивать, если находил мелкого паука в углу комнаты.  
А ещё Ферги был сторонником здорового образа жизни, ел мало, и, в основном морковку, словно в прошлой жизни был кроликом. Потому мог похвастаться безумной худобой и зеленоватым цветом лица. Под глазами залегали темные тени, но не потому, что он красил глаза и плохо смывал косметику, а потому что нифига не высыпался. Несмотря на любовь к порядку во всём, он вообще ничего никогда не успевал.  
– ДиЭл – это не страшно, – пробормотал он задумчиво. – Иное сочетание данных букв, с добавлением ещё одной – пострашнее будет.  
Как и Верджил, он иногда заворачивал такие фразы, что у неподготовленного собеседника мозг расплавлялся в момент.  
– Ну, можно? – продолжал допытываться Лесли, действуя всем на нервы. – Мне, правда, очень плохо.  
– Иди, Блисс, – махнула рукой учительница. – Но только в медпункт.  
– Я, правда, туда, – надулся парень. – А потом отлеживаться.  
– Ну да, – прокомментировал для себя и соседа Верджил. – Отлеживаться под кем-то...  
– Кстати, где Лэст? – не отрываясь от своих паучков, шепотом спросил Ферги.  
– Кажется, новенький сегодня появится. Очередная светлая голова, – Пэймонт закатил глаза.  
– Блондин?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Ну, сам же сказал, что светлая голова.  
– В переносном же смысле. Типа, очень умный мальчик. Наверное, чувство собственного величия зашкаливает, и он думает, что охренеть, какой крутой, раз смог сюда попасть.  
– Ты уже заочно его ненавидишь?  
– Я просто не люблю новичков. Они все приезжают сюда восторженные, думают, что здесь их ждут с распростертыми объятиями. И это бесит. Их никто не ждёт. Они никому здесь не нужны.  
– Мы в целом мире никому не нужны.  
– Это факт, – согласился Верджил.  
И в этот момент миссис Глэдстон обратила в его сторону свой царственный взор. Как и любому учителю, ей не нравилось, когда её ставили на один уровень с пустым местом и вообще внимания не обращали. Главным образом, занимались своими делами, а к ней относились, как к надоедливому телевизору, по которому показывают ерунду, а тянуться за пультом и переключать канал, выискивая что-то мало-мальски интересное – лень. Вот так же она исполняла роль этого телевизора. Но её нельзя было выключить, и в отличие от него, миссис Глэдстон умела обижаться. Всё-таки, она, действительно, хотела вложить в голову своих учеников хотя бы минимальные знания.  
Она понимала, что мальчишкам на неё наплевать, и понимала, что утихомирить их ей вряд ли удастся. Противостоять оголтелой толпе может только законченный камикадзе. Особенно такой толпе. Все, как один, самоуверенные, наглые и циничные. А ещё немного, а кто-то и сильно, озлобленные. У умных детей из обеспеченных семей есть шанс поступить в университет мечты и сделать себе громкое имя. Что есть у них? Ничего. Только ум, который в дальнейшем может и не пригодиться. Для того, чтобы подметать полы особо блистать интеллектом не нужно, и, будь ты хоть трижды гений, подметание полов в высокое искусство превратить не получится.  
– Верджил, – обратилась к Пэймонту женщина.  
Он вытянулся по струнке и отвесил шутливый поклон:  
– К вашим услугам, миссис Глэдстон.  
– И вовсе не обязательно превращать урок в фарс, – отчеканила она.  
– И в мыслях не было, – улыбнулся Верджил. – Просто я, действительно, к вашим услугам.  
– Снимите очки, Пэймонт, – произнесла женщина. – И впредь никогда на моих уроках их не надевайте. Это именно урок, а не отдых на пляже, когда ваши очки, действительно, необходимая вещь.  
– Конечно, миссис Глэдстон, – продолжал нежничать Верджил. – Ради такой роскошной женщины, как вы, я готов на всё. И мне даже в радость исполнить ваше желание.  
Ферги не выдержал и дернул товарища за полу пиджака.  
Судя по тому, что в классе то тут, то там раздавались тихие смешки, поведение Пэймонта многих веселило. Удивительно, учитывая тот факт, что нечто подобное разворачивалось почти на каждом занятии. И не только у миссис Глэдстон. У всех учительниц-женщин. Учитывая тот факт, что миссис Глэдстон было около пятидесяти, да и всем остальным тоже, становилось понятно, что вызывало смех у одноклассников нагловатого блондина. Одному Ферги с его обостренным чувством справедливости весело не было, он искренне сочувствовал всем учителям и старался, по возможности осадить друга.  
– Что ж, если ради меня ты, действительно, готов на подвиги, то сделай вот что. Повтори мою лекцию о временах глаголов в немецком языке, – невозмутимо выдала женщина.  
Лесли, ещё ошивавшийся в пределах кабинета и старательно изображавший из себя умирающего лебедя, наконец, собрал вещи и направился к выходу. У самой двери остановился и слабым голосом произнес:  
– Спасибо большое, миссис Глэдстон. Вы – чудесная женщина.  
– Выздоравливайте, Блисс, – произнесла она, улыбнувшись.  
– До свидания, – выдал он и скрылся за дверью.  
Правда, в своей игре допустил пару промахов. Услышав топот в коридоре, Верждил закатил глаза, а Ферги произнес насмешливо:  
– Вон как умирающий резво поскакал.  
Миссис Глэдстон хотела высунуться в коридор и приказать мальчишке вернуться обратно, но потом просто махнула на это рукой.  
– Я могу продолжить? – спросил Верджил.  
– Да, – кивнула женщина.  
Лесли, вырвавшись за пределы кабинета, чувствовал себя нереально счастливым. И потому даже позволил себе пробежаться по коридору. Съехать по перилам, пока никто не видит и на крыльях любви полететь в комнату, где его, наверняка, ждёт Джошуа.  
О том, что в комнате тот может оказаться не один, Лесли как-то не думал.  
Им с Джошем редко удавалось побыть наедине. Вот так, чтобы совсем-совсем наедине; без любопытства со стороны одних соседей, без колких замечаний со стороны других. Ферги мог побыть в одиночестве на кладбище, куда таскался с завидной периодичностью, Верджил уходил в библиотеку, Уэйн отправлялся в лес, а Кейси забирался на чердак и там проводил время в своё удовольствие. Все более или менее хорошие места уже были разобраны, и потому уединиться вместе с Лэстом удавалось лишь в комнате, когда других учеников там не было. Это случалось настолько нечасто, что Лесли уже начал сомневаться: а было ли вообще или ему привиделось?  
А сейчас у них появилась реальная возможность понежничать. И дело даже не в сексе, далеко не в нем. Лесли просто хотелось немного романтики, поцелуев, нежных слов и крепких объятий.  
Он подбежал к двери, хотел толкнуть её, но тут же замер на месте, как вкопанный, поняв, что из спальни доносятся два голоса. Джошуа и кого-то незнакомого. То, о чём они говорили, Лесли абсолютно не порадовало.  
Незнакомец насмехался над Джошем, а тот вместо того, чтобы ответить достойно, кажется, превращался в лужу и растекался по полу, как вода. Его всегда уверенный голос сейчас подрагивал, было понятно, что парень нервничает.  
– Выметайся отсюда. Я буду переодеваться.  
– И не подумаю.  
– Что ж. Спорить не буду. Оставайся, смотри, сходи с ума. У тебя был шанс уйти, ты им не воспользовался, – произнес незнакомец, и в комнате установилась тишина.  
Видимо, парень, действительно, начал раздеваться, а Джошуа за ним наблюдал, не думая покидать наблюдательный пост. Смотрел на этого незнакомца и при этом ласкал его взглядом. Во всяком случае, стоя за закрытой дверью, Лесли ловил себя на подобных мыслях. Наверняка, ничего сказать не мог.  
Но было очень обидно.  
Решив, что ожидание – самая худшая политика, Лесли толкнул дверь и оказался внутри. На него мгновенно уставились две пары глаз. Новичок на время замер, а потом принялся сосредоточенно стягивать с себя джинсы. Жилет валялся на кровати, рубашку парень так и не снял, хотя успел расстегнуть.  
– Что здесь происходит?! – явно слишком эмоционально выдал Лесли, понимая, что с головой себя выдает, но иначе не получалось.  
Сейчас у него появилась отличная возможность рассмотреть соперника, и сравнение, честно говоря, не порадовало. Если себя Блисс считал симпатичным, но этот парень спокойно мог поспорить за место первого красавца с Джошем. Возможно, даже сместить его. Правда, красота у них разная, и сравнивать было как-то глупо, тем не менее, Лесли поймал себя на мысли, что этот парень очень и очень красив.  
– А вот и ревнивое чудовище прибежало. Чувствует, когда на его добро покушаются, – усмехнулся новичок, посмотрел на Лесли в упор и заметил иронично: – А глаза вроде не зеленые.  
– Почему они должны быть зелеными? – растерялся Лесли.  
– Потому что ревность зеленоглазая обычно, – ответили ему, глядя именно зелеными глазами.  
– Ничего не происходит, – ответил Джошуа, отходя от кровати бывшего друга.  
Он подошел к Лесли и целомудренно чмокнул его в лоб, потянул рыженькую прядку.  
– Почему не на занятиях?  
Доминик старательно делал вид, что ему на эти манипуляции наплевать. Хотя, даже не делал. Ему, на самом деле, было наплевать на действия Лэста. Просто хотелось получить подтверждением тому, что интуиция не подвела, и он не ошибся, решив, что именно этот рыжий мальчишка фаворит местной звезды.  
– У меня голова разболелась, – позабыв о своем недавнем выпаде, Лесли снова начал изображать больного, нуждающегося в заботе.  
Вебер одевался быстро, но в то же время, не упуская возможности полюбоваться самим собой. И это самолюбование, восхищение самим собой было видно в каждом его жесте. В том, как тщательно он поправлял воротничок рубашки, стряхивал с рукавов формы невидимые пылинки, поправлял волосы и снова закреплял их с помощью заколки-бабочки.  
Теперь Джошуа ловил себя на мысли, что далеко не все бабочки – безобидные существа. И от них можно пострадать.  
Бросив последний взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале, Доминик пересек комнату, подошел к парочке и замер на месте, сложив руки на груди.  
– И с кем же, простите, имею честь разговаривать? – спросил немного насмешливо.  
Рыжий мальчишка посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом и ответил недовольно, словно одолжение делал:  
– Лесли Блисс.  
– Хорошее имя, – без тени усмешки заметил Доминик. – Что ж, будем знакомы...  
– Это Ники, – оборвал его Джошуа. – Мы с ним раньше жили в одном интернате, потом я уехал. Сейчас вот снова...  
– Меня зовут Доминик, – резко, тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Вебер. – Доминик Вебер. И попрошу никаких дурацких сокращений вроде Доми или Ник. Тем более, никаких Ники. Ко мне обращайся только «Доминик», иначе и отвечать на твои вопросы не стану.  
– И всё-таки, чем вы здесь занимались? – повторил свой вопрос Лесли.  
Он боялся показать свои истинные чувства, но они так и рвались наружу. До сих пор в ушах звучал голос Доминика, обещавшего себя Джошу в случае победы.  
– Вспоминали прошлое, – хмыкнул Вебер. – А что?  
– И есть, что вспомнить? – спросил Блисс.  
– Есть, – усмехнулся Доминик. – Но это наше с Лэстом дело. Маленькие наивные детки, вроде тебя вряд ли поймут и оценят.  
– Считаешь, что ты лучше меня? – окрысился Лесли.  
– Да мне и считать не нужно, – Вебер был уверен в своей правоте на сто процентов. – Я знаю, что я лучше.  
– Если тебя пару раз потрепали по волосам после минета и сказали, что ты – милая зайка, это ещё не повод мнить себя самым лучшим на земле.  
Блисс явно нарывался на скандал. Его Доминик раздражал своей надменностью и уверенностью в том, что он лучше всех. С ним не то, что спать, с ним на одной территории находиться – счастье. Лесли придерживался иного мнения. И сейчас совершенно не понимал, по какой причине Джошуа перед этим ублюдком пасует, как девочка-первоклассница, впервые идущая из школы домой в гордом одиночестве. Видел Лесли и таких, видел и покруче.  
– Оскорбить меня пытаешься? – поинтересовался Доминик, всё ещё удерживая себя в рамках приличия.  
– Я не пытаюсь, я оскорбляю, – с ухмылкой ответил Блисс.  
– Ну, что ж, – хмыкнул Вебер. – С хабалками нужно разговаривать на хабальском языке, потому на время позволю себе опуститься до твоего уровня. И расскажу в подробностях, что думаю о тебе. Знаешь, говорят, что первое впечатление – самое правильное. Так вот, если тебе интересно...  
– Мне не интересно, – произнес Лесли.  
– Моё мнение о тебе далеко от идеала, – продолжал Доминик, не обращая внимания на протест рыжего мальчишки. – Раз уж ты решил предположить, что я – стандартная вафля, то рискну поставить диагноз тебе. Слушай. Ты низкопробная подстилка, которую тут используют постольку-постольку. С тобой удобно. Ты любишь, ты стелешься перед тем, кого любишь, тем самым помогая ему поверить в себя, но упускаешь из вида тот факт, что, на самом деле, ты никому не нужен. Тобой просто-напросто пользуются, а как только ты надоедаешь, тебя гонят коленом под зад, и даже не слушают вопли протеста. Ну, ты весьма смазлив, так что утешитель найдется быстро, если тебя бросят. Возможно, ты даже насладиться своим одиночеством и поплакать не успеешь, как уже найдется очередной любитель карамельных шлюшек, который тебя и утешит. И ты сразу же признаешь его любимым и единственным. В этом-то как раз и состоит различие между нами. Ты любишь, а я позволяю себя любить. Ты обычно брошенка, а меня никогда не бросают, потому что я ухожу раньше, оставляя за собой разбитые сердца. И не оглядываюсь, если меня зовут назад. Понимаешь, шлюшонок? Мы с тобой, как небо и земля.  
– Всё сказал? – спросил Лэст, наблюдавший за происходящим с отстраненным видом.  
– Если придумаю что-то, обязательно добавлю, – усмехнулся Доминик.  
И в тот же момент отхватил от бывшего друга оглушительную пощечину. Такую, что на щеке обещал проявиться отпечаток руки. Вебер прекрасно понимал, что это месть. Своего рода, месть. И даже не за то, что он оскорбил подстилку Джоша, а за его отказ, за его высокомерие и за расцарапанную руку.  
– Не смей разговаривать с ним в подобном тоне, – процедил Лэст, глядя на Доминика отчужденным взглядом.  
– А то что?  
– А то пожалеешь.  
Доминик некоторое время смотрел на оппонента равнодушно, без удивления или страха. Не удержался и захохотал.  
– Это... Это... Это так по-бабски, Лэст. Ну, ты бы меня ещё за волосы оттаскать решился, чтобы меня совсем от смеха разорвало. Я бы мог тебе ответить, но не стану. Просто потому, что отвечать не на что. Пощечинами обычно обмениваются девочки, а мужчины девочек не бьют, Лэсси. Это мой принцип. Эх, утомили вы меня, детки. Пойду, прогуляюсь. А вы... Ну, потрахайтесь пока что ли, снимите стресс, раз уж я вам такую душевную травму нанёс. Думаю, времени у вас не так много, потому поторопитесь. Вернусь через часик. Надеюсь, вам хватит.  
Он легко обошел парочку соседей и вскоре скрылся за дверью. Однако с его исчезновением гнетущая атмосфера никуда не делась. Она лишь явственнее обозначилась.


	4. Другая сторона

После занятий Ферги уже по привычке отправился на кладбище, чтобы пару часов провести наедине с теми, кого считал своими самыми дорогими людьми. Среди живых у него был всего один друг, остальные так и не смогли перешагнуть через планку приятельства. Но даже друг, живой, настоящий друг не мог заменить Ферги семью. Сколько себя помнил, столько Хиллс мечтал о семье, о заботливых родителях, возможно, о младшем братике или младшей сестренке, о которой можно и нужно заботиться. Но у него не было ни сестер, ни братьев. И семьи у него тоже не было.  
Обычно в интернатах царят законы джунглей, стандартный принцип «выживает сильнейший». Естественный отбор, что называется.  
В «Белом олеандре» против такого принципа выступала верхушка управленцев и попечителей. Именно по их инициативе учеников распределяли на группы, надеясь, что воспитанники научатся не только выживать, давя других, но и работать в команде, заботясь о своих товарищах, подавая им руку, если понадобится. В общем, их призывали жить по принципу: «один за всех и все за одного». На людях вроде бы получалось такую видимость поддерживать, но Ферги ясно осознавал, нет у них никакой неземной дружбы. Только видимость этакой, прекрасной семьи, в которой, если тебе плохо – все кинутся утешать, если хорошо – все порадуются за компанию. На самом деле, счастья все желают лишь себе, а остальные для них – массовка. Они могли улыбаться в лицо, а потом за спиной говорить гадости и строить козни.  
В комнате их обитало шестеро. Одна кровать пустовала. Но теперь, наверное, её займет новичок. Самой интересной темой для размышлений, на протяжении всех оставшихся уроков, у Ферги и Верджила оставался вопрос: с кем подружится новичок? Какой дуэт превратится в трио?  
Джошуа, по большей части, таскался со своим Лесли. Для него Блисс был чем-то вроде ручного хомяка, который может развлечь разговорами, умильно похрустеть палочками, привлекая к себе внимание, сказать что-то глупое, поставив себя в неловкое положение, но вызвав улыбку. Однако, положительные качества перечеркивал ряд отрицательных. Его истеричность и бесконечная ревность, а ещё склонность к самопожертвованию даже самого холодного и сдержанного человека могли довести до белого каления, не говоря уже о натурах взрывных и импульсивных.  
Ферги общался с Верджилом, как с другом, и каких-то мыслей о переводе отношений в иную, горизонтальную плоскость не допускал. Верджил, будучи убежденным натуралом, тоже подобных мыслей не высказывал. Себя Ферги тоже позиционировал, как натурала. Только вот любовь у него была странная. Но Хиллс успокаивал себя тем, что мертвая девушка у него только до тех пор, пока он находится в стенах интерната. Потом, выбравшись за его пределы, он найдет себе нормальную девушку и всё будет просто зашибись. Его романтичная душа требовала любви, спроецировать любовь было не на кого. Не в учительниц же влюбляться, на самом деле. Можно было, конечно, воспылать чувствами к мисс Симонс, ведь она была очень даже ничего, но Ферги понимал, что эта любовь заранее обречена, а страдать от придуманных чувств не хотелось. Вот он и выбрал самый простой, как ему казалось, способ реализовать желание любить и быть любимым. Он долго выбирал себе «невесту», остановил выбор на, как ему казалось, самой симпатичной и теперь наслаждался своими чувствами. Если такими чувствами можно наслаждаться. Во всяком случае, провала здесь быть не могло. Он мог сколько угодно воображать, придумывая сценки из прошлой жизни, до того, как девушка умерла. И в этих сценках не было места несчастной любви, в них у него была полная гармония.  
Вот и сейчас он шел на кладбище исключительно с целью поболтать со своими придуманными родственниками и придуманной девушкой. Он всегда исправно приносил им цветы, обычно срываемые в саду интерната. Садовнику никак не удавалось поймать вора, он каждый раз клялся задушить воришку, который разоряет его прекрасный сад, но так ни разу Ферги за срезанием цветов и не застал. Наверное потому, что тот имел привычку срезать цветы по утрам, когда все ещё спали, заворачивал в газету и прятал их в лесу, чтобы потом, по дороге с занятий прихватить подношение и отнести его тем, кому следует. На могилы предполагаемых отца и матери он клал по два цветка. Девушке обычно доставалось четыре или шесть. Ферги всегда перед ними извинялся, заверяя, что, если бы была возможность, он приносил бы намного больше, а девушке так вообще цветы охапками бы таскал.  
Сегодня у него тоже был повод поговорить с вымышленными родственниками. На самом деле, он у него постоянно находился. Как дети, воспитывающиеся в семьях, ежедневно, возвращаясь из школы, делятся новостями с родителями, так и Ферги делился своими новостями. И даже немного легче на душе становилось, как будто, его, действительно, слушали. Советами не помогали, но ведь слушали! А это уже достижение.  
– Привет, милая, а ты всё так же прекрасна, – произнес Ферги, обращаясь к своей избраннице.  
Он наклонился, чтобы собрать засохшие цветы, вытряхнул из пакета новые и уложил их на могильную плиту.  
С фотографии на него смотрела девушка лет восемнадцати со светлыми кудряшками, в шляпке, по моде двадцатых годов прошлого столетия. «Моника Стайлз» гласила надпись под фотографией. Она, действительно, умерла в возрасте восемнадцати лет, а жить ей довелось как раз в начале прошлого века. При всём желании она не могла стать девушкой Ферги при жизни. И вообще неизвестно, – возникло бы у нее подобное желание или нет. Но в мире фантазии возможно было всё.  
– Я по тебе скучал, – продолжил он, расстилая на земле пакет и присаживаясь прямо на него. – Надеюсь, ты тоже без меня скучала. Да, ладно, не расстраивайся, я же шучу. Я знаю, что ты тоже скучала. Одиночество – совсем не сахарная вещь. Нет, у меня, конечно, есть Верджил. Но это немного не то. Я не хочу надоедать ему своими проблемами, потому что прекрасно знаю, что у него проблем не меньше моего. И он, несмотря на то, что чаще всего ведет себя вызывающе, на самом деле, тоже мечтает о родителях. Вообще каждый из тех, кто находится здесь, о родителях мечтает. Ну, или не о родителях. Все, однозначно, хотят, чтобы их любили. Но это же такое, нормальное желание. Любимыми все хотят быть, даже, если тщательно свои истинные чувства скрывают. Я вот, например, тебя люблю. Честно. Ты хорошая собеседница. Не перебиваешь, не говоришь гадости. А ещё с тобой поссориться невозможно. Ты красивая. И, если бы мы с тобой встретились, я бы, наверное, в тебя влюбился. Не так, в шутку. А по-настоящему. И носил бы тебе огромные букеты. Такие, что в руках не помещаются. А ещё дарил бы мягкие игрушки. Нет, ну один раз я тебе принес мишку. Помнишь его? Да, тот самый, с сердцем в руках. Куда он делся – ума не приложу. Мне не жалко, конечно. Но ведь приносил я его тебе, а не кому-то. Прости, что больше тебе их не приношу, но не очень-то хочется выкидывать деньги на ветер. Знаешь, у нас в интернате событие. То есть, ты, конечно, знаешь, ведь ты всегда здесь. Я всё-таки расскажу, хорошо? Так вот, у нас пополнение. Новички приехали. Да, их несколько. Но в нашей возрастной категории только один, остальные – малышня. Верджил этого парня заранее возненавидел. Ну, не то, чтобы возненавидел. Он просто терпеть не может новеньких, потому что в них эмоции бурлят, и они сюда на позитиве вечном прибывают. Верджил уже привык к тому, что даже в этом интернате чудес не происходит. «Белый олеандр» вроде и считается элитным заведением, если, конечно, так можно выразиться, но, по сути, он такое же застоявшееся болото, как все другие интернаты. Здесь живут без энтузиазма, без надежд на светлое будущее. И новички, которые сюда приехали, они тоже скоро поймут, что «Белый олеандр» – далеко не рай.  
– А, если они с самого начала понимают, что «Олеандру» далеко до рая? – раздался голос за спиной.  
И Ферги вздрогнул. Никто и никогда прежде с ним не разговаривал во время визитов на кладбище. Да и кто мог бы разговаривать, если все здесь давно мертвы? А одноклассники шарахаются в разные стороны, стоит только предложить им вместе прогуляться на погост. Верджил всегда находил сотни причин для того, чтобы отказаться. Другим Ферги даже не предлагал, понимая, что в лучшем случае покрутят пальцем у виска, в худшем оскорбят. К тому же, голос Хиллс не узнал. То есть, он его вообще не знал. Это наводило на определенные подозрения. И он решил, что от своего одиночества совсем свихнулся.  
Резко обернувшись, Ферги увидел высокого шатена, стоявшего у одной из могил. Парень сложил руки на груди, немного прищурил глаза и внимательно рассматривал любителя спящих красавиц.  
– Ну, так что? – вновь обратился к нему парень. – Если новички сразу понимают, что не в сказку попали? Что тогда?  
Уже на выходе из комнаты Доминик понял, куда направится. Ему не хотелось рассматривать классы, голод особо не мучил, потому решено было прогуляться по кладбищу, раз уж бывший друг так вероломно отправил его в это королевство спящих вечным сном. Найти кладбище оказалось довольно легко. Всего-то требовалось отыскать тропку в лесу, и по этой тропе выйти к могилам. Кладбище было старое, практически заброшенное, ухоженных могил насчитывались единицы. И трудно было не заметить на одной из них яркие, живые цветы. Доминик сразу же решил полюбопытствовать, к кому проявляют такую заботу, и наткнулся на парня, сидевшего на пакете. Парень рассуждал вслух, будто ждал ответа или встречного вопроса. Вот Вебер и решил поддержать разговор. Когда парень обернулся, появилась возможность рассмотреть его лучше. Философ оказался брюнетом с голубыми глазами и большим ртом, причем губы у него были очень тонкие. Он был бледным, и эта бледность даже немного в зелень отдавала. Доминик невольно подумал, что именно так, наверное, выглядят зомби.  
– Ты кто? – спросил Ферги, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Его неожиданный собеседник был одет в форму интерната, потому вопросы, в принципе, должны были отпасть сами собой, но Хиллс решил, на всякий случай, уточнить.  
– Новичок, – ответили ему.  
– И ты хочешь сказать, что от этого интерната чудес не ждёшь?  
– А смысл? Их всё равно не бывает. Ни в стенах «Белого олеандра», ни за его пределами.  
Доминик, наконец, решился покинуть свой наблюдательный пост, подошел поближе к могиле, чтобы рассмотреть, за кем так старательно ухаживает этот воспитанник. С пожелтевшей от времени фотографии на Вебера смотрела симпатичная блондинка в шляпке.  
– Моника Стайлз, – прочитал он. – Почему именно она? – поинтересовался, обращаясь к Ферги.  
– Она моя девушка, – ответил тот, пожав плечами.  
– Твоя девушка?  
Доминик нахмурился и ещё раз посмотрел на плиту. Надпись гласила, что Моника Стайлз жила на этом свете в период с тысяча девятьсот седьмого года по тысяча девятьсот двадцать пятый. То есть, никак, ну, совсем никак не могла быть девушкой парня, стоявшего рядом.  
– Ну, да.  
– И когда же вы встречаться начали?  
– Год назад.  
– Вот оно что, – Доминик понимающе кивнул, хотя вообще ничего не понимал.  
Интересно, на территории интерната один такой экземпляр или есть ещё, подобные ему?  
– Тут ещё лежат мои родители, – заметил Хиллс.  
– Однофамильцы? – решил уточнить Вебер. – Или реально родственники?  
– У них другая фамилия, – ответили ему.  
– Тогда как они могут быть твоими родителями?  
– Они красивые были при жизни, – ответил Ферги. – И глаза у них добрые, и улыбки. Наверное, они никогда не отказались бы от своего ребенка. Вот я и подумал, что на роль моих родителей они подходят лучше всего.  
– А она? – Доминик снова покосился в сторону последнего приюта Моники Стайлз.  
– Она тоже красивая, – улыбнулся Хиллс.  
– Но...  
– Мертвая?  
– Да.  
– Я знаю.  
– Тогда почему говоришь, что она твоя девушка?  
– Потому что мне так хочется, – едва ли не по слогам ответил Ферги. – Может, мне не хватает романтики, и я хочу красивую историю любви?  
– С ней? – снова уточнил Вебер.  
– С ней, – кивнул Хиллс.  
– Да уж, – пробормотал Доминик.  
Разговор у них получался более чем странный. Ответы собеседника ставили Доминика в тупик. Он рассчитывал на то, что рано или поздно парень скажет, что его слова – шутка. Но брюнет оставался непреклонен, всем своим видом говоря, что искренне считает эту девушку своей. И вообще это в порядке вещей. Пусть Вебер не делает вид, что никогда прежде ни с чем подобным не сталкивался.  
– Ну, вот так, – развел руками Ферги.  
– Но она же мертва, и твой поцелуй её не оживит.  
– Знаю.  
– Ты – странный, – заметил Вебер.  
– Смотря что считать странностью, – отпарировал Ферги. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что эта девушка уже давно на том свете. Знаю, что мне с ней не встретиться. Тем не менее, кто запретит мне любить её? Я могу любить, кого угодно. И сейчас мне хочется, чтобы кем угодно была она.  
– Надеюсь, некромантия в список твоих увлечений не входит.  
– Нет, не входит.  
– Это уже хорошо, – произнес Доминик.  
– Странно и отвратительно есть гусениц, убивать маленьких котят, резать себя, чтобы получить наслаждение и удовлетворение. Но это странно для нас, а не для тех, кто это делает. Понятия странности для каждого человека свои. Для кого-то и цветок сорвать – преступление, потому что растение живое и ему больно. А кто-то спокойно работает киллером и чувствует себя превосходно.  
– Это сейчас к чему?  
– В тему моих странностей. Я не делаю ничего из вышеперечисленного, я просто разговариваю с этими людьми, и потому не считаю себя странным. Из твоих уст слово «странный» прозвучало почти, как оскорбление.  
– Извини, – криво ухмыльнулся Доминик.  
– Я не обижался. Но критиковать мои интересы не нужно. Впрочем, как и осуждать мой выбор.  
– Твой выбор?  
– Её, – Ферги указал в сторону Моники.  
– Ну, ей-то какая разница? Она всё равно...  
– Мертва?  
– Да.  
Хиллс передернул плечами.  
– Для меня она жива. А что думают другие – неважно.  
Доминик окончательно утвердился во мнении, что у воспитанника «Белого олеандра» не все дома.  
– Слушай, а как ты вообще здесь оказался? – сменил тему Ферги, поняв, что его всё равно не понимают.  
Даже не пытаются вникнуть в его слова, но уже осуждают.  
– Я просто решил прогуляться. И посмотреть, где мне предполагается жить.  
– А сюда почему завернул? Обычно все от кладбища шарахаются.  
– Мне сказали, что здесь мой дом, – ответил Доминик. – Не знаю, правда, где именно. Вполне возможно, что я лежу где-то по соседству с твоей избранницей.  
Доминик огляделся по сторонам. Настала очередь Ферги выпадать в осадок и сомневаться в психическом здоровье собеседника.  
– Ты же не призрак?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда с какого хрена здесь твой дом?  
– Это личное, – уклончиво ответил Доминик.  
Ферги тяжело вздохнул. И кто после этого странный?  
– Я ничего не понял, но сделаем вид, что до меня дошло всё, что ты хотел сказать, – произнес он. – Насколько я понимаю, ты как раз тот новичок, который теперь живёт в нашей комнате?  
– Наша комната – это чья?  
– Верджил, Джошуа, Лесли, Уэйн, Кейси и я.  
– Ферги? Ферги Хиллс? – уточнил Доминик, хотя, это и так было очевидно.  
– Он самый, – кивнул брюнет. – А ты?  
– Доминик Вебер. Будем знакомы, – на губах Доминика заиграла улыбка.  
Вебер протянул собеседнику руку, и Ферги, не задумываясь, пожал её.  
– Будем, – ответил, улыбнувшись в ответ.

* * *

В комнате назревал скандал. Как только дверь за Домиником захлопнулась, Лесли позволил своим эмоциям выплеснуться наружу, и всё понеслось по-накатанному. Традиции не менялись. Блисс всегда истерил, если его что-то не устраивало.  
– Кто такой этот Доминик? – спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.  
У него в этот момент был вид обиженного ребенка, у которого отобрали самую любимую игрушку. Тот, кто забирал, оказался сильнее, потому вернуть её Лесли не под силу, вот и остается только плакать, вспоминая о том, как она была хороша.  
– «Меня зовут Доминик. Именно Доминик. Никаких дебильных сокращений...», – передразнил он Вебера. – Конечно, все уже ему в ноги кинулись и называют полной формой имени. Можно подумать, сокращенная форма – это оскорбление.  
– Тебя волнует его имя или он сам? – спросил Джошуа, отходя от Блисса.  
Лесли, поняв, что утешать его никто не намерен, кинулся на кровать и уткнулся носом в подушку. Это был стандартный театр одного актера, к которому Лэст уже успел привыкнуть за время пребывания в стенах «Белого олеандра». Лесли постоянно вел себя так с ним, и с его предшественниками, в общем-то, тоже. Когда Джошуа только-только оказался на территории интерната, Блисс как раз переживал очередное расставание. И тогда все эти атрибуты имели место быть. Слезы в подушку, детские обидки и попытки выбить из других людей утешение. Лесли разве что вслух свои мысли не произносил, но на лице у него было написано: «кто бы утешил, кто бы обнял».  
– Меня в нём вообще ничто не волнует, – проворчал Лесли себе под нос. – Ничего не волнует! – рявкнул уже зло и снова уткнулся носом в подушку.  
– Тогда и не говори о нём.  
– А то что? И мне пощечину отвесишь?  
– С чего бы?  
– С того, что ты его не из-за меня ударил. Так ведь?  
– А из-за кого?  
– Из-за того, что обидку поймал, – желчно бросил Лесли.  
– Какую ещё обидку?  
– Самую банальную. За то, что он тебя лесом послал вместо того, чтобы на коленки встать.  
– На кой хрен ему на коленки становиться?  
– Чтобы твоё расположение завоевать.  
– Ты так думаешь?  
– А разве нет? Ты же родину за качественный минет продашь.  
– Так то за качественный, – усмехнулся Джошуа, вспоминая неловкие попытки Доминика.  
Скорее всего, Вебер и сейчас ничего не умел, потому как практиковаться было не на ком.  
– А ты что, уже успел его способности проверить?  
– Нет, – почему-то соврал Джошуа.  
– Тогда почему говоришь, что он не умеет это делать?  
– Потому что Доминик по девушкам.  
– Но...  
Лесли немного растерялся от этого заявления.  
– Что?  
– Как это по девушкам?  
– Не знаешь, как это бывает?  
– Не похож.  
– В смысле?  
– В смысле, он смазливый слишком.  
– Директриса не жаловалась.  
– А?  
– Ага, – передразнил Джошуа Блисса.  
– Он что, с директрисой спал?  
– Да, причем неоднократно. Два года исключительно с ней и спал.  
– Охренеть вообще, – Блисс даже забыл о том, что нужно играть роль обиженного и несчастного.  
– Там тоже все охреневали, – произнес Лэст, присаживаясь на край кровати и проводя рукой по волосам Лесли. – Слушай, забей на него. Он вообще никто в этом интернате, и, если ты захочешь, я быстро с ним разделаюсь. Только скажи, и он сам быстро превратится в подстилку чью-нибудь.  
– В чью? – шмыгнул носом Блисс.  
– Это принципиально важно?  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты его себе забрал.  
– Он мне не нужен.  
– Правда?  
– Правда.  
– Правда-правда?  
– Да, – улыбнулся Джошуа, отчаянно кривя душой.  
На самом деле, он бы первый и сорвался, начни Доминик встречаться с кем-то из парней, находящихся на территории интерната. И тогда Лэст сам стал бы не лучше Лесли. Он пребывал в твёрдой уверенности, что, если кому Доминик и должен принадлежать, то только ему.  
– Тем не менее, ты его хочешь, – продолжал капать на нервы Лесли. – Ведь хочешь же. Это очевидно.  
– Ещё одно заявление в таком тоне, и я кому-то как врежу! – рявкнул Лэст, взбешенный этой репликой. – Задрал уже своей ревностью.  
– Но я же...  
– Всё, закрыли тему.  
– Закрыли, – быстро согласился Блисс, поняв, что говорить о Вебере Джош не настроен. – Прости меня, ладно?  
– Прощаю, – бросил тот. – Но впредь думай, что ляпаешь.  
– Можно ещё вопрос?  
– Какой?  
– Ну, о Вебере.  
– Давай, – бросил Джошуа.  
– Ты, правда, можешь его сделать чьей-то подстилкой?  
– Могу.  
– Сделай, – сверкнув очами от радостного предвкушения, выдал Лесли. – Если можешь, сделай.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Лэст, не задумываясь ни на секунду. – Сделаю.  
– Спасибо, – выдохнул парень, обвивая его шею руками. – Моя благодарность тебе не будет знать границ.  
Он потянулся к Джошу за поцелуем, но в этот момент дверь комнаты распахнулась настежь и на пороге объявились двое. Один из них, длинноволосый блондин с карими глазами был наряжен в маскарадный костюм Красной шапочки. Белая блузка, чулки, ботильоны на каблуках, черный сарафан с пышной юбкой. Волосы распущены, а на голове, собственно, красная шапочка. Такого же цвета помада на губах. Второй – сероглазый шатен, был одет в стандартную серую форму. В руках у него был фотоаппарат, которому и было уделено большее, чем чему-либо другому, внимание. Кейси Уайт и Уэйн Сноу собственной персоной.  
– А кто хочет вкусный пирожок? – заорал блондин, потряхивая в воздухе корзинкой. – Горшочка с маслом у меня нет, но пирожки и без того вкусные.  
– Кейси, ты взбесился что ли? – спросил Лесли, понимая, что его только что настиг облом, и от мечтаний о нежностях остались лишь воспоминания.  
– Не-а, я просто на позитиве, – произнес тот, плюхнувшись на кровать.  
Полез в корзинку, достал оттуда пирожок и принялся жевать.  
– И что послужило причиной твоему позитиву?  
– Сейчас в коридоре какой-то кусок урода ущипнул меня за задницу, сопроводив свои действия дебильным гиканьем и замечанием типа: «что такая красивая девочка делает в этом заведении». Когда милая девочка подарила ему хук слева, он подрастерял своё красноречие, – радостно выдал Кейси. Дожевав пирожок, он посмотрел на Лесли и Джоша, всё ещё находившихся в весьма недвусмысленной позе и хмыкнул: – Мы вам помешали, да? Прошу прощения. Уэйн, пойдем отсюда. Снимки посмотреть мы сможем и в коридоре.  
– Угу, – буркнул тот.  
Уже у самой двери Кейси обернулся и заметил:  
– Продолжайте, мы вам мешать не будем. Кстати, если захотите есть, можете угощаться. Пирожки, действительно, вкусные. Пойдем, Сноу, пойдём.  
Он вытолкал несопротивляющегося шатена за дверь, сам не удержался и подмигнул Лесли. И только потом соизволил закрыть дверь.


	5. Художник и муза

Если Ферги и Верджил были друзьями, Джошуа и Лесли – любовниками, то Кейси и Уэйн были живым воплощением художника и музы, вдохновляющей первого на подвиги. Это распределение ролей между ними появилось ещё в самом начале, когда оба оказались на территории интерната, и до сих пор не изменилось. У них никогда не было любовных отношений и, в общем-то, не планировалось, отношения всегда оставались чисто платоническими. Возможно, симпатия со стороны Уэйна имела место быть, но проявлялась она чаще всего в невинных шутках и поступках, похожих на братскую заботу. Пожалуй, именно к братским их отношения и были близки.  
Этих двоих иногда в шутку называли дуэтом «Белоснежка», хотя бы потому, что их фамилии как раз имя сказочной героини и образовывали.  
Кейси Уайт был одним из самых эпатажных учеников. Его эпатаж выражался, в первую очередь, именно в нестандартных костюмах, коими он удивлял учеников. Его образы постоянно менялись. Стоило только привыкнуть к одному, как он тут же примерял на себя новую личину. На этой неделе ему хотелось играть роль красной шапочки, и он её играл. К Кейси относились немного настороженно, но в то же время он многим нравился. Он не был похож на того же Лесли, который, несмотря на принадлежность к мужскому полу, вряд ли мог считать себя таковым. Блисс был слишком женственным, пусть это и получалось у него неосознанно. Кейси Уайт был женственным лишь в моменты, когда надевал женские шмотки, или когда ему хотелось поиграть, в очередной раз исполнить чью-то роль. Если бы при интернате был театр, Уайт, не задумываясь, побежал бы туда. Ему безумно нравилась сцена, ему нравилась сама атмосфера театра, в которой он провел большую часть своего детства.  
Мать его бросила, потому о ней Кейси не мог сказать ничего, а отец был декоратором в театре. Не имея родственников, которые могли бы позаботиться о ребенке, он таскал сына за собой, и Уайт жадно впитывал в себя впечатления. Ему нравилось всё-всё-всё без исключения. Даже пыль от занавеса казалась ему чем-то волшебным, а не обычной пылью. А потом отец умер, и волшебство закончилось. Кейси отправили в интернат. Он перебирался с места на место, пока не очутился в «Олеандре» и не познакомился здесь с Уэйном, однажды, невзначай заметившим, что Кейси очень фотогеничен, и потому отлично будет выглядеть на снимках. Уайт решил попробовать. Правда, для первой же фотосессии Сноу предложил ему нарядиться в женские шмотки.  
Подобные манеры не были его фетишем или любимой привычкой. Кейси вообще воспринимал свои дефиле, как игру. Мир, где он может стать другим человеком. Мир, где он может немного пофантазировать и помечтать о встрече с женщиной, которая его родила. Отец часто говорил, что Кейси похож на свою маму. У женщины, подарившей Уайту жизнь, тоже были длинные светлые волосы, вот только цвет глаз подкачал. Её глаза напоминали весеннюю зелень, а Кейси получил карие глаза, как у отца. Тем не менее, черты его лица достались в наследство от матери.  
Она же, как говорил отец, всегда красила губы красной помадой. Вот Кейси и решился на такой поступок. Когда Уэйн, научившийся у девчонок основам макияжа, пока жил в другом интернате, накрасил его, Кейси посмотрел в зеркало и замер с открытым ртом. На него смотрела девушка. Самая настоящая девушка, если, конечно, не цепляться к мелочам вроде большого размера обуви, широким ладоням и широким плечам, которые отлично маскировались распущенными волосами. За то время, что Кейси работал музой Уэйна, снимков накопилось великое множество, один другого краше. Уайт успел побывать и сказочными персонажами, и девушкой из прошлого, и леди-вамп, и готической принцессой. Снимки всегда получались разные, и временами сложно было поверить, что скромница с одних фотографий и вызывающе-роскошная соблазнительница с других – это один и тот же человек. Притом, парень.  
Позируя, Кейси перевоплощался в женщину, и поймать его на каких-то мелочах было нереально. Впрочем, игры с переодеванием занимали, отнюдь, не большую часть его времени. Для того чтобы удержаться в «Олеандре» Кейси нужно было уделять немало внимания учебе, и он, разумеется, это делал. К тому же, это было не так сложно. Уайту нравилось учиться, и он не опасался того, что однажды кто-то назовет его заучкой или ботаником. Для него эти слова к оскорблению не приравнивались.  
Уэйн Сноу принадлежал к той категории людей, коих принято называть увлеченными натурами. Самым важным делом его жизни были, несомненно, фотографии. Он снимал всегда, снимал везде. И, пока другие воспитанники, получавшие дотации, тратили свои деньги на одежду, он купил себе фотоаппарат, о котором давно мечтал и несколько флешек, чтобы было, где хранить свой фотоархив. Думая о будущем, он часто ловил себя на мысли, что хочет и жизнь свою связать с этим делом. Возможно, податься в фэшн-индустрию, и там продолжить работать с разнообразием лиц, типажей, экспериментировать и постоянно искать что-то новое. Пожалуй, его любимой моделью стал бы Кейси. У того были все данные для того, чтобы стать моделью. Внешность, на самом деле, была интересная. Та, что принято именовать андрогинной. И непонятно, кто перед тобой находится: то ли девушка, то ли парень. Впрочем, слащавости как раз не было. Была настоящая красота, достойная обложек...  
Они неторопливо шли по коридору, не зная, чем себя занять. Уэйн всё ещё уделял внимание отщелканным фотографиям, Кейси рассматривал разношерстную толпу. Воспитанников было много. Мелкие, подростки, выпускники этого года, ещё не взрослые, но уже и не дети. У них был разный цвет глаз и волос, они не были похожи друг на друга, но у всех была общая проблема. Отсутствие родных и близких.  
Проходя мимо Кейси, один из воспитанников потянулся, чтобы задрать ему юбку, но тот быстро сориентировался и перехватил наглеца за запястье.  
– А с первого раза ты не понял? – прошипел Уайт злобно. – Тебя в нокаут надо отправить, чтобы мозги на место встали?  
– О, всё тот же трансвестит, – нагло произнес мальчишка.  
– О, всё тот же имбецил, – пропел Кейси, продолжая сжимать запястье. – Ещё раз потянешь руки к моей заднице, я тебе грабли переломаю. Всё ясно? Или продемонстрировать на примере?  
– Не хочешь, чтобы к тебе приставали, не наряжайся, как баба.  
– А это, милый, моё личное дело, как мне наряжаться, – фыркнул Кейси. Улыбнулся нежно и произнес: – Ловите своего недоумка.  
После чего оттолкнул мальчишку в толпу его подпевал и зашагал дальше. Вышеназванный недоумок что-то крикнул ему вослед, но Кейси не стал отвечать словами. Ограничился лаконичным жестом, демонстрирующим средний палец. Устраивать с Уайтом потасовку было совсем невыгодно. Все и так знали, в какой комнате живет трансвестит, и с кем водит дружбу. Наживать врагов среди обитателей той комнаты не хотел никто, потому как все знали: стоит обидеть одного, и появится озлобленная свора, готовая порвать на куски провинившегося.  
– Мудаки, – припечатал Уайт.  
– Не обращай внимания, – посоветовал ему Уэйн. – Они не в состоянии оценить твою истинную красоту. Или же наоборот, чрезмерно очарованы.  
– Иногда я сам смущаюсь.  
– Разве?  
– О, да. Глядя на себя в зеркало, я теряюсь и сам начинаю залипать на свою неземную красоту, – захихикал Кейси. – А они просто не догоняют.  
В этот момент кто-то перехватил его за талию и закружил по коридору в ритме какого-то припадочного, дерганого вальса. Кейси едва не завизжал от удивления, потому как совсем не ожидал подобного обращения с собой. Потом порывался пнуть наглеца коленом, и только, немного остыв, понял, что так нахально себя с ним могли вести только соседи по комнате. Следовательно, это кто-то из них. И в своих предположениях он не ошибся. На середине коридора ураган, подхвативший его, остановился и произнес:  
– Привет, красота.  
– Верджил, ты в своём репертуаре, – проворчал Кейси.  
Ухмыльнулся во весь рот и чмокнул Пэймонта в щеку, оставив на ней ярко-красный отпечаток губ. Верджил поморщился.  
– Ты снова намазал губы этой дрянью.  
– Это не дрянь. Это помада. Привыкай. Когда будешь возвращаться с работы домой, твоя жена будет целовать тебя точно так же. И попробуй, скривись. Ужина лишишься. Ну, или секса.  
– Я не женюсь на женщине, которая лишит ужина или секса за недовольство по поводу её помады.  
– Они все такие, – засмеялся Кейси.  
– Кстати, где Ферги? – спросил Уэйн.  
– Где может быть Ферги? – закатил глаза Уайт. – Наверняка, на своём привычном месте.  
– Точно, – ухмыльнулся Верджил. – По нему часы можно сверять. Снова отправился к своей, с позволения сказать, невесте.  
– Измени ему со мной, – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Кейси, повисая на Верджиле. – Клянусь, что буду тебе хорошей женой. И никогда не оставлю ради мертвой девушки.  
– На нас смотрят, как на идиотов, – сообщил Сноу. – Особенно, на вас. Я могу сделать вид, что я не с вами.  
– Иди, ко мне, дорогой мой. Я и тебя поцелую, – засмеялся Кейси, потрепав шатена по волосам.  
– Я воздержусь, – хмыкнул Уэйн.  
Они направились к окну, причем Кейси отчаянно вис на руке Верджила. Со стороны их, правда, можно было принять за парочку, причем, за разнополую парочку, если смотреть со спины. У Кейси в момент, когда он одевался в женские вещи, даже походка была от бедра, но не виляние задницей откровенное, а такое, весьма эротичное зрелище.  
Подойдя к окну, Уайт, наконец, соизволил отлипнуть от своего одноклассника, запрыгнул на подоконник и достал из кармана сигареты с зажигалкой. Подкурил одну и с наслаждением затянулся.  
– С утра курить хочу, – произнес он, почти жалостливым тоном.  
– А кто мешал? – удивился Верджил.  
– Этот садист, – указал Кейси в сторону Уэйна.  
– Садист? – изумился Сноу. – Да всё для твоего же блага. Если бы ты размазал косметику, получилась бы не красная шапочка, а жертва маньяка с кровавой раной вместо рта. Ты хотел идти ещё раз перекрашиваться?  
– Не-а, – отозвался тот.  
– Тогда какие вопросы?  
– Ты нудный тип, Сноу, – бросил Кейси.  
– Слушай, красная шапочка, – тем временем, обратился к нему Пэймонт. – А где твоя корзинка с пирожками? Или у вас её не было?  
– У нас она была, но сплыла, – вздохнул Уэйн.  
– Куда делась?  
– Мы оставили её в комнате, – ответил Кейси.  
– Так, всё, я туда. Приятно было поболтать, но пирожки дороже дружбы.  
– Стоять! – прикрикнул Уайт, хватая одноклассника за рукав пиджака. – Туда нельзя.  
– Почему?  
– Ну..., – протянул Сноу.  
– Больной пытается выздороветь? – предположил Верджил.  
– Какой больной? – удивились Сноу и Уайт в один голос.  
Даже переглянулись.  
– Блисс. Он сегодня старательно изображал умирающего и сбежал с уроков. Скорее всего, к Джошуа, – пояснил Верджил.  
– А, ну, да, – согласился Уэйн. – Они там.  
– Трахаются, – мечтательно добавил Кейси то, о чем благополучно умолчал Уэйн.  
– Это можно было и не говорить.  
– Можно было, но я сказал.  
– Но все и так поняли, о чем речь.  
– Не будь таким суровым, Сноу, – Уайт потрепал друга по щеке.  
– Просто не всем приятно слушать.  
– Я переживу, – успокоил их Верджил.  
– В конце концов, это естественная потребность организма, – продолжал рассуждать Кейси. – Даже полезно. Ну, и приятно бывает временами. Хотя... Я уже не помню, как это. Давно было.  
– Я сочувствую тебе от всей души, – заверил Пэймонт. – Но я вообще не знаю, как это бывает. Потому мне остается только догадываться, ради чего Лесли срывается с места и несется, как угорелый, поджав хвост. А потом бухается на спину и расставляет лапки. И вообще...  
В его голосе появились мечтательные нотки. Уэйн и Сноу снова переглянулись, только причина для недоумения была несколько иная, чем прежде. Прикалывается над ними Верджил или, действительно, представляет, что можно делать с Лесли? Второй вариант казался ужасно нежизнеспособным, но иного объяснения глупой улыбке и поплывшему взгляду просто не находилось.  
Кейси затушил сигарету, спрыгнул с подоконника, подошел к Верджилу вплотную и удивленно спросил:  
– Вообще что?  
Верджил засмеялся, едва ли не сгибаясь от хохота.  
– Ой, не могу.  
Кейси растерялся.  
– А что я такого спросил?  
– Ты – ничего, но твой взгляд. Он такой говорящий...  
– И многое он тебе сказал?  
– Больше, чем следовало. На самом деле, я не о Лесли тут мечтаю.  
– Ну, и не о Джошуа, – вставил умную реплику Уэйн.  
– Естественно, нет.  
– А о чем?  
– О пирожках! – радостно заключил Пэймонт. – И вы меня не остановите, раз я нацелился на еду. Я быстренько заскочу в комнату, возьму пару пирожков и вернусь сюда. Джошуа с Блиссом меня даже не заметят. Я тихо, как мышка...  
– Скорее, как слон в посудной лавке, – вздохнул Сноу.  
Верджил снова метнулся в сторону комнаты, но снова был остановлен Кейси. Уайт ухватил его за рукав пиджака и пропел притворно-ласково:  
– Я не пущу тебя, любовь моя.  
– Ну, блин. Я есть хочу, – проныл Пэймонт.  
– Тихо! – приказал ему Кейси.  
Он полез в карман своего сарафана и достал оттуда пирожок, завернутый в фольгу.  
– Вот, деточка, держи и не ной.  
– Я люблю тебя, Уайт, – на полном серьёзе заявил Верджил. – Был бы ты девушкой, я бы тебя без промедлений потащил под венец.  
– Так потащи, – игриво протянул Кейси. – Потащи. Я согласен. Единственное, что меня совсем не радует, что жениться на мне ты готов только ради еды. Как в тебя только влезает столько?  
– У меня растущий организм, – пробормотал Пэймонт. – Мне жизненно необходимы жиры, белки и углеводы.  
– Вот растолстеешь в будущем, – обнадежил Уайт. – И сбежит от тебя жена к молодому и стройному.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Уайт.  
– Ты пару минут назад мне в любви признавался.  
– А теперь ненавижу.  
– За что?  
– За то, что ты пророчишь мне в жены какое-то чудовище, которое сначала будет лишать меня ужина, я каким-то образом умудрюсь потолстеть, а она вместо того, чтобы посадить меня на диету, побежит к другому мужику. Ещё немного твоих страшилок, и я откажусь от идеи женитьбы, подавшись в геи.  
– Свистни мне, я буду ждать наготове с обручальными кольцами, – Уайт подмигнул Верджилу и весело засмеялся.  
Их разговорчики о свадьбе были уже чем-то вроде отличительной черты. Они любили подкалывать друг друга на эту тему, прекрасно понимая, что дальше шуток она никогда и не продвинется. Во всяком случае, со стороны Пэймонта решительных действий не последует. А Кейси уже давно разочаровался в любви и даже не знал, нужно ли ему это дело или он спокойно обойдется без светлых чувств.  
Сколько Кейси себя помнил, он вечно влюблялся не в тех. Не те оказывались обычно старше, и малолетку ни во что не ставили. Позже Кейси даже порадовался, что так получилось, потому как, покопавшись в себе, понял, что его влюбленность была всего лишь восхищением и стремлением быть похожим на других, более взрослых и самостоятельных. Теперь, когда он как раз стал взрослым и самостоятельным, желание любить кого-то отпало. Во всяком случае, партнеров на одну ночь Уайт себе не искал и, в целом, не понимал, отчего Лесли постоянно вешается на кого-то. Вешался раньше, до тех пор, пока не остановил свой выбор на Джошуа.  
Нужно было видеть его в тот момент. Он был похож на голодного, увидевшего большой, вкусный стейк, красиво сервированный и поданный к столу.  
Лесли, как заведенный, повторял одну и ту же фразу: «Хочу его, хочу, хочу, хочу...». И он мог этим «хочу» прожужжать все уши, отчего к концу признания Уайт на пару со Сноу готовы были соседа придушить, потому что слушать о его хотениях не было никаких сил. Это бесило и раздражало.  
К тому же Кейси банально не понимал, что может привлекать в Джошуа. Да, красивый, да, дерзкий, да, надменный временами. Но разве это повод вот так сходить с ума? Если разобраться, то подобные качества можно в каждом втором, а то и в каждом первом найти, не прикладывая особых усилий. А Джошуа... Ну, ничего особенного в нем нет. Обычный парень, самовлюбленный и умеющий работать кулаками. Только и всего. Но, может, Лесли именно этого и не хватало для полного счастья?  
По каким-то, ему самому непонятным причинам Кейси чувствовал себя ответственным за жизнь и судьбу Блисса, пусть даже тот раздражал его порядочно. Но вместе с раздражением было в его душе и что-то, схожее с щемящим чувством, когда видишь маленького ребенка, запачканного в грязи и с разбитым носом, и хочется убить тех, кто его обидел. Ну, может, не убить, но точно безнаказанными не оставить. В любом случае, Кейси хотелось позаботиться о глупом и наивном Лесли. Как обычно старшие дети в любящих семьях заботятся о младших.  
Они никогда не были особо близки, не делили секреты на двоих, да и, в принципе, особо не откровенничали. В отдельные моменты Лесли его бесконечно раздражал, но потом это раздражение проходило, и снова появлялось желание заботиться о неразумном ребенке. Впрочем, у него и так был тот, кто может позаботиться. В этих отношениях Кейси явно был третьим лишним, да он и не пытался в них лезть, хотя бы потому, что понимал: любовь и забота, замешанная на родительских чувствах – это разные вещи. Джошуа нравится Лесли именно, как мужчина. Там любовь. А ему самому Лесли нравится, как возможный родственник. И больше ничего. В принципе, если захочет, Джош может быть и другом, и любовником для Лесли, так что там никто больше не нужен. Да и Блисс может всё неправильно истолковать. Не разбирая, что к чему, бросится полосовать лицо сопернику, не вникая в тот момент, что Кейси ему вовсе не соперник и на Джошуа не претендует.  
– А вы уже видели новичка? – спросил Верджил, бросая свою сумку на окно и присаживаясь на подоконник.  
Очки парень снял и повесил на карман пиджака.  
– Не-а, – ответил Уэйн, досмотрев, наконец, свои фотографии. – Мы о нем вообще ничего не знаем и не слышали. А Джошуа был занят Лесли, потому стоять над душой и расспрашивать мы не стали.  
– Тон, которым был задан вопрос, трудно назвать радостным, – заметил Кейси, разглядывая носки своей обуви.  
– Не хочу никого нового видеть, – сознался Пэймонт. – Бесят.  
– Да ладно. Он же тебе ничего не сделал, – резонно заметил Сноу. – Ну, станет в комнате на одного человека больше, ну, на уроках с нами посидит. Разве это принципиально важно, сколько нас? Может, он не такой уж плохой, как нам пока кажется.  
– Я вообще не думаю, что он плохой, – встрял Уайт.  
– Ну, да. Ты ждешь того, кто на тебе женится, – усмехнулся Верджил.  
– Может быть. Вы же все бессердечные, – Кейси смахнул с ресниц невидимые слезинки. – Кстати, сотри с лица помаду. Её отпечаток глупо смотрится на твоей щеке.  
– У меня до сих пор помада на лице? – удивился Пэймонт.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Уэйн. – Ты ведь её не стёр.  
– А вы не могли сразу сказать?  
– Мы думали, что ты не страдаешь провалами в памяти, – пожал плечами Сноу.  
Он вообще всегда и во всём был невозмутим, как вековая сосна, стоящая на утесе. Ни дожди, ни ветры, ни снегопады над ней не властны. Сколько бы они не прикладывали усилий, она всё равно остается стоять на месте, непоколебима. Вот так же и Уэйн в любой ситуации сохранял холодный рассудок. Единственное, что пробуждало в нем яркие эмоции – это его творчество, ну и мечты о будущем. Его настоящее было расцвечено исключительно серым цветом, многочисленными его оттенками, но ни одного яркого пятна не наблюдалось. С большой натяжкой такими яркими пятнами можно было назвать его проекты с фотографиями. Но вдохновение приходило и уходило, оно не было вечным спутником. Как только был отснят последний кадр, парень снова погружался в себя и не выползал из своей скорлупы до тех пор, пока вдохновение не наталкивало на очередную идею.  
Помимо того, что он был отличным фотографом, так он ещё мог похвастать навыками замечательного стилиста и костюмера. Многое, конечно, зависело от Кейси, как от модели, но и его актерского мастерства было недостаточно для того, чтобы воплотить в жизнь задумки, если бы не тщательно подобранные костюмы и практически мастерски нанесенный макияж, где не было места потекшей подводке, комкам туши на ресницах или помаде, размазанной по подбородку. Каким-то чудом Уэйн умудрился красить свою модель так, что со стороны это выглядело очень даже привлекательно, а не дешево, как бывало в других случаях. Его способности вполне вписывались в определение «талант».  
– А платка ни у кого нет? – спросил Верджил, осмотрев свою сумку и придя к выводу, что сам он, как обычно, свой платок забыл в комнате.  
– У меня нет, – ответил Кейси.  
– Правда? Мне казалось, у тебя волшебные карманы. И в них найдется абсолютно всё.  
– Ты мне льстишь, – усмехнулся Уайт. – У меня есть, то есть был только пирожок и сигареты. Ещё жевательная резинка есть, но она совсем не то, что тебе нужно в данный момент.  
– Ты какая-то неправильная красная шапочка.  
– Это ещё почему? Я же не фея-крёстная из Золушки, чтобы подручными средствами обходиться. И ерунду в нужные вещи превращать.  
– А жаль, – произнес Уэйн.  
– Жаль, – согласились с ним оба собеседника.  
Все трое замолчали, позабыв о том, что совсем недавно были озадачены поисками платка или хотя бы влажной салфетки. Последняя фраза всем основательно подпортила настроение, потому парни предпочли замолчать, а не загонять себя в дальнейшую депрессию. Верджил уставился в окно, Уэйн последовал его примеру, а Кейси принялся разглядывать толпу, снующую по коридору.  
– Меня сегодня какой-то мудак два раза за задницу хватал, – произнес он недовольно.  
– Два? – удивился Верджил. – Как ты мог такое допустить? Обычно бьёшь с первого.  
– Я ударил. Но ему, кажется, это было до лампочки.  
– В следующий раз позови меня. Я ударю.  
– Да ладно, – махнул рукой Уайт. – Я вполне способен постоять за себя сам, и защищать меня не нужно. Просто бесит такое отношение. Малолетки совсем обнаглели.  
– А это был малолетка?  
– Класса на два младше.  
– Из новеньких?  
– Нет. Я его часто раньше видел. Он просто руки не решался распускать.  
– Мы тебя никому в обиду не дадим. А особенно малолеткам, – произнес Верджил. – Правда, Сноу?  
– Правда, – кивнул тот.  
В это время в коридоре показалась знакомая всем темноволосая макушка. Ферги шел и с кем-то разговаривал, активно при этом жестикулируя и поясняя. Скорее всего, они с Домиником продолжали обсуждать тот же вопрос, что и раньше. Живые и мертвые. Можно ли считать Монику Стайлз героиней, достойной поэмы любви, или это глупость несусветная?  
– Ферги! Ферги, иди сюда! – Кейси запрыгал на месте и замахал руками, призывая Хиллса завернуть к ним.  
Тот шепнул что-то своему собеседнику, и они вдвоем направились к трио, стоявшему у окна.  
– Вот, – произнес Ферги, обращаясь к Веберу. – Познакомься, это твои соседи. Этот хмурый молодой человек – Верджил. Сосредоточенный и серьезный – Уэйн. А вот это чудо в перьях – Кейси.  
– Не чудо в перьях, а Красная шапочка, – возразил Уайт.  
– А это наш новый сосед – Доминик Вебер, – продолжил работать посредником Хиллс.  
– Приятно познакомиться, – произнес Доминик ровным тоном.  
По его голосу невозможно было понять: на самом деле, ему приятно или же он просто маскирует настоящие эмоции под этой маской холодности.  
– Нам тоже, – ответил за всех Верджил.  
Впрочем, этот тон стоил тона Доминика. По нему тоже невозможно было определить, что же творится в душе Пэймонта.  
– Доминик, – мечтательно протянул Уайт, прикусывая губу. – Какой мужчина... Какое имя...  
– Коварный ты изменник, – укоризненно заметил Сноу. – Совсем недавно готов был под венец идти с Верджилом, а теперь... С кем я общаюсь?!  
Ферги тяжело вздохнул.  
– Это шутки у них такие, – произнес так, словно извинялся за своих товарищей. – Не обращай внимания.  
– Всё нормально, – хмыкнул Вебер. – Это, действительно, забавно.  
Он даже соизволил улыбнуться Уайту, а тот поймал себя на мысли, что подобную улыбку видит уже не первый раз. Точно такие же ухмылки свойственны Джошуа.  
– А какая у тебя ориентация? – снова влез с вопросами Кейси.  
– Странный интерес, не находите? – спросил Ферги, не любивший ставить людей в щекотливое положение.  
– Здесь это обычный вопрос, – передернул плечами Верджил. – Все же понимают, что далеко не все мальчики держат себя в руках в прямом и переносном смысле. Кому-то банально хочется трахаться, и они решают попробовать себя в однополой любви, когда оказываются на территории без женщин. Кто-то изначально к мужчинам тяготеет.  
– Я вообще не для того спрашивал, – проворчал Кейси.  
– А для чего? – усмехнулся Сноу.  
– Ну, просто хотел понять, какими словами Доминику объяснить, что в комнату пока возвращаться нельзя. Если он нормально это воспринимает, то тогда можно правду. Если ему неприятно, то можно придумать аллегорию...  
– Би с большим уклоном в гетеро, – бросил Доминик безразлично. – Думаю, это самая точная моя характеристика. А насчет того, что в комнате происходит, я прекрасно осведомлен. Наверное, у Лэсси сейчас секс-минутка на пару с рыжиком. Правильно?  
– Лэсси? – парни удивленно переглянулись.  
– Это что-то типа Несси? – уточнил Уайт.  
Доминик с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не заржать.  
– Он удавится, если узнает, что его сравнили с Лох-Несским чудовищем. Лэсси – это Джошуа Лэст. Мы раньше учились в одном интернате, потом он уехал, пару лет не виделись. Сейчас вот снова в одних стенах оказались. И не скажу, что меня это радует...  
– Не скажу, что меня тоже, – вмешался в их мирную беседу голос Джошуа.  
Все разом обернулись на этот голос. Лэст появился в коридоре вместе со своим сопровождающим. Лесли Блисс смотрел на Доминика с таким превосходством во взгляде, будто только что выиграл миллион в лотерею, и на волне неслыханной щедрости одарил парой купюр ненавистного Вебера.  
– Это у нас взаимно, Лэст. Взаимно, – мгновенно заледеневшим тоном произнес Доминик. – Впрочем, ты и так это знаешь.  
– Знаю, – ответил тот.  
– Вот и радуйся тому, что ты такой умный, пока есть чему радоваться, – прошипел Вебер.  
Проходя мимо Лэста, он на секунду задержался и прошептал ему на ухо тихо-тихо, но от этого не менее ядовито:  
– Уничтожу.  
– Попробуй, – усмехнулся тот.  
– Копай себе могилу, – посоветовал Вебер и направился в комнату, оставив Джоша в компании его соседей.  
– И что вы с ним не поделили? – спросил Уэйн удивленно.  
Джошуа некоторое время думал, а потом ответил, улыбнувшись иронично:  
– Право на жизнь.


	6. Прыгай вниз. Карабкайся наверх

Сидеть в одном кабинете с Домиником было просто невыносимо. Каждый раз, когда Джошуа непроизвольно смотрел в его сторону, его как будто жаром обдавало. Когда Доминику задавали вопросы, и он принимался отвечать, Лэст вообще с ужасом думал, что его прямо здесь парализует и столбняк нападет, потому что от звуков этого голоса он сходил с ума и плавился, как мороженое на солнце. Его вело и тащило в разные стороны. Время оказалось не в силах исправить, исцелить его болезненную зависимость. Джошуа был вполне самостоятельным и уверенным в себе в моменты, когда Вебер находился от него на расстоянии. Когда Доминик был рядом, так, что протяни руку и получишь, удержаться от соблазна казалось нереальным.  
«Эта тварь едва не сломала тебе жизнь», – напомнил сам себе Джошуа и немного закатал рукав рубашки, чтобы в очередной раз полюбоваться плодами трудов своих.  
А ведь когда-то он, действительно, мечтал умереть. Помнил, как срывал бинты с окровавленных запястий, снова и снова перемазываясь кровью. Помнил холодное равнодушие со стороны Вебера и отчуждение в его глазах, а ещё его мерзкий, отстраненный тон, которым можно было убить всё, в том числе и любовь. Но почему-то не получилось.  
У Джошуа были странные чувства. Вроде бы он ненавидел. Точнее, пребывал в уверенности, что ненавидит Доминика. Каждый раз, когда он видел его лицо, пересекался с надменным взглядом, его скашивало. Ярость поднималась горячей волной. Хотелось подчинить, заставить ползать на коленях, унизить и растоптать. И в то же время отчаянно хотелось вновь оказаться в объятиях Доминика, чувствовать его неуверенные поцелуи на своей коже, лежать, взявшись за руки и переплетая пальцы, как когда-то. Их отношения нельзя было назвать слишком уж страстными. Их секс можно было вспоминать разве что в моменты смеха, потому что это, на самом деле, было смешно и нелепо. У Доминика с мужчинами никакого опыта не было, к тому же он, не то, чтобы испытывал отвращение. Нет, отвращения Вебер не выказывал. В его действиях ярко проглядывала неуверенность и, возможно, стеснительность. Ведь Доминик, на самом деле, до того, как получил признание из уст Лэста, предпочитал проводить время в постелях девушек. И вообще считал, что с парнем никогда и ни за что. А тут вдруг приключилась такая вещь.  
Джошуа провел пальцем по побелевшим шрамам и вздохнул. Пафос сдох? Сдох. Давно и бесславно. Ничего от него не осталось. Кроме идиотских отметин, которые теперь всю жизнь будут напоминать ему об ошибках молодости.  
Сейчас ему стыдно было вспоминать о тех поступках. Особенно, конечно, об этой попытке суицида, которая ничего не могла изменить, лишь выставила его в неприглядном свете, показав, какой он, на самом деле, ничтожный и жалкий. Будь он сильным, никогда не решился бы на такой поступок, не стал бы унижаться и пытаться привлечь внимание Доминика своей показухой. Вебер не ошибался. Джошуа боялся смерти. И тогда не хотел умирать. Просто столь глупым способом решил продемонстрировать свою преданность. При этом, лишь сильнее настроил Доминика против себя. Тот понял, что соперник у него недостойный и поспешил поскорее избавиться от него. Когда Джошуа уезжал, Доминик не попрощался с ним и проводить не пришел. Джошуа обернулся на выходе из комнаты, взгляды пересеклись. Вебер шепнул что-то, и Лэст без труда прочел по губам это послание. «Ненавижу». Вот так легко и просто. Ненавижу.  
А ведь всего за несколько недель до этого с губ Доминика срывались совсем другие слова. Прямо противоположные. Джошуа не сомневался в том, что Вебер не играет в любовь. «Люблю тебя» прошептал он тогда, глядя на Джоша. Тот не поверил своим ушам, потому переспросил. Доминик сделал вид, что вопроса не расслышал, а потом отмахнулся и бросил равнодушно: «Забудь». И Лэст сделал вид, что забыл. Хотя, на самом деле, конечно, и не думал забывать. Уже, оказавшись в «Белом олеандре» он часто вспоминал те слова Доминика, думая, насколько серьезными они были. И всё чаще приходил к выводу, что Вебер не шутил. Он просто не хотел казаться слишком сентиментальным, потому и отказался от своих слов.  
Отказался и ушел к директрисе, причем ушел с довольным лицом, не задумываясь о чувствах окружающих. Ему хотелось как-то возвыситься над другими воспитанниками, и он сделал это таким странным образом. Джошуа чувствовал себя преданным и брошенным. У него было лишь это несчастное «люблю», произнесенное между делом, но сам Доминик ему никогда не принадлежал. Будучи по натуре собственником, Лэст не хотел делить его с кем-то, и решил действовать по привычной для многих схеме. Изменяют тебе, измени и ты. Не мучайся от неразделенной любви. Клятва, никому ненужная, на самом деле, превратилась в пепел и осела черной пылью на душах обоих.  
От когда-то теплых отношений не осталось и следа. Надежды снова услышать слова любви, слетающие с этих губ, умерли в корчах, словно их отравили самым сильным ядом на свете. Ядом ненависти и отвращения, родившихся из любви. Ненавидеть человека можно по-разному, но почему-то ненависть, рожденная из любви, зачастую оказывается самой сильной, самой разрушающей.  
Соседство с Домиником положение лишь усугубляло. Пока Вебер спал, на него можно было беззастенчиво пялиться, но пару раз Джошуа облажался. Слишком засмотрелся и очнулся лишь в тот момент, когда Вебер прошипел ему, что не надо прожигать на его лице дыру, и вообще так откровенно разглядывать спящего человека – моветон. Если так хочется на кого-то смотреть, то можно повернуться на другой бок и пожирать взглядом рыжую потаскушку.  
Тот месяц, что они прожили в одной комнате, прошел более или менее спокойно. Во всяком случае, внешнее спокойствие сохранялось. Не было драк. Пока. Парни играли в молчаливый игнор, лишь изредка позволяя себе поцапаться на фоне каких-то бытовых мелочей. Правда, ещё одним камнем преткновения и яблоком раздора оставался Лесли, которого Доминик на дух не переносил. Все остальные обитатели комнаты как-то плавно перебазировались в категорию приятелей, даже Кейси, таскавшийся по комнате в женских шмотках, и тот получил большее расположение, нежели Блисс. Впрочем, Лесли отвечал Доминику тем же. У них была взаимная ненависть, ничем не маскируемая. Только причины для ненависти были несколько разными.  
Лесли ревновал. Причем ревновал отчаянно. Он просто не знал в этом границ и, если бы была возможность, давно отправил бы Доминика на эшафот или на виселицу, а потом с удовольствием смотрел на труп, получая от этого зрелища нереальное наслаждение. Логика пасовала перед ревностью. Единственное, что Блисс видел – это взгляды Джошуа, направленные в сторону Доминика. Вебер делал вид, что ничего не замечает, а, может, на самом деле, не замечал, как именно на него смотрит Джошуа. Лэст смотрел на Доминика с плохо скрываемым восхищением. Ничем не прикрытый восторг. И, конечно, то самое плохо скрываемое охренительно сильное желание, о котором месяц назад сказал Вебер. Оно не исчезло, оно стало ещё сильнее.  
Когда Вебер по утрам одевался или же наоборот переодевался после занятий, меняя форму на повседневную одежду, Лэст его спину буквально насквозь своими взглядами прожигал и, наверняка, в мыслях оказывался рядом с Домиником, вжимал его в стену, оглаживая ладонями бока. Убирал волосы от шеи и целовал её, не рискуя получить удар. В мечтах можно было сделать многое, и Джошуа делал.  
Лесли прекрасно помнил разговор двух бывших друзей. Друзей ли? Он часто задавался этим вопросом и приходил к выводу, что эти двое вовсе не друзья. У них было что-то большее. А, может, могло быть, но почему-то не сложилось. В результате чего и зародилась ненависть. Ему было до чертиков интересно узнать, что же за отношения у Доминика с Джошем были в прошлом, но спрашивать об этом не решался. Лэст всегда реагировал одинаково. Тон у него оставался спокойный, но в глазах был такой холод, что Блисс предпочитал не рисковать. Пару раз, глядя в эти глаза, он словно на стену наткнулся, и перестал любопытствовать.  
Из разговора в его память особенно врезалась фраза Доминика, пообещавшего Джошу себя в случае победы. Лесли одновременно удивляло и радовало бездействие Лэста. Он ничего не делал для того, чтобы доказать Доминику своё превосходство, лишь продолжал сходить по нему с ума в одиночку. Вебер был его одержимостью и навязчивой идеей. Но не могло не радовать осознание того, что Джошуа не начинает предпринимать решительных шагов, не пытается сблизиться с Домиником, а по-прежнему, остается рядом с ним, с Лесли. И даже более того, стал особенно нежен и заботлив.  
Был ещё повод для раздражения Блисса. Джошуа не торопился выполнять обещание, данное ему. И в шлюху Доминика превращать не собирался. Лесли это совсем не удивляло. Он прекрасно понимал, почему так происходит. Лэст сам бы первый удавился, увидев Доминика в чужих объятиях. Представить Доминика подстилкой кого-то абстрактного, Лесли не удавалось, а вот в паре с Лэстом – легко. И это бесило больше всего. Тот факт, что Вебер не обращал внимания на Джоша, Лесли не останавливало в деле строительства планов мести. По идее, весь его гнев должен был обрушиться на голову Джошуа, но доставалось Доминику. Ненавидеть человека, которого любишь, Лесли не умел, а вот Вебера возненавидел с первых секунд. И это было так правильно, так естественно, как потребность дышать.  
Вот и сейчас взгляд Джоша был буквально прикован к Доминику, решавшему у доски задачу. Причем решал он её довольно споро, без проволочек. Столь пристальное внимание со стороны Лэста было бы понятно, если бы он плохо разбирался в предмете, и сейчас пытался уловить принцип решения. Но Джошуа никогда не воевал с вычислительными науками, оттого и становилось ясно, что основной его интерес – всё-таки Вебер, а не решение задачи.  
Понаблюдав ещё пару минут за действиями Лэста, Лесли не выдержал, вырвал из блокнота лист, смял его и метнул в голову Джошуа. Попал точно в цель и мысленно позлорадствовал. Лэст вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Причем посмотрел именно на него. Знал, кто мог кинуть в него бумажкой. Во взгляде Джоша прочитывалось удивление. Лесли сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и отвернулся к окну, словно там было всё самое интересное, а проблема озабоченности Джоша Домиником его вообще не интересовала.  
Вебер к тому времени дописал решение и принялся объяснять принцип, по которому решал. Лесли готов был лезть на стену от звуков этого мерзкого голоса. То есть, конечно, голос не был мерзким, но для Блисса он был хуже, чем звук пилы, разрезающей металл. А ещё раздражала манера Доминика подать себя. У него на лице самодовольство светилось, и, если бы была возможность, он ходил по коридору с табличкой: «я сексуален и знаю об этом». Осознанно или неосознанно он пытался свести с ума почти всех окружающих. Не в смысле сексуального желания, хотя, конечно, и оно имело место быть, а именно очаровать, чтобы люди, глядя на него, восторженно вздыхали, а кто-то жалел о своей непохожести на Вебера. Вот и сейчас, он объяснял принцип решения задачи, а звучало это так, словно он учительницу соблазняет. Хотя, после сообщения о том, что в прежнем интернате Доминик потрахивал директрису, Лесли уже ничему бы не удивился. Может, Вебер, на самом деле, любит женщин постарше. Гораздо старше себя.  
Лесли с трудом дождался, когда Доминик заткнется. Слушать его было выше сил Блисса. Из кабинета он выскочил одним из первых, поняв, что, если ещё немного посмотрит на Вебера, то сомкнет ладони на его горле и будет давить до тех пор, пока лицо Доминика не приобретет прекрасный синеватый оттенок. Лесли во время выступления успел нарисовать себе дивную картину, в которой Доминика переехала машина. Блисс с удивлением, но без должного ужаса подумал о том, что Доминик пробуждает в нем очень уж странные чувства. Маньяки и то бывают менее кровожадными, чем он. И, если это всё будет продолжаться дальше, не факт, что он не придушит Вебера во сне. Соблазн был очень велик, особенно в моменты, когда Лесли замечал взгляды Джоша в сторону зеленоглазого выскочки.  
И в моменты, когда заставал их за разговорами. Доминик шипел что-то, подобно змее, создавая иллюзию того, что в комнату, действительно, пробралось одно из этих мерзких созданий. Джошуа спорил с ним, но без особого энтузиазма. В утренних перебранках Доминик часто позволял себе нелестные высказывания в адрес Лесли, но Джошуа ни разу не заступился за своего любовника, как будто тот – пустое место. Блисс окончательно утвердился в мысли, что пощечину Вебер отхватил вовсе не из-за него. Просто Джошуа, не привыкший к отказам, был в тот момент на обидке, вот и выместил свою злость на человеке, эту обидку спровоцировавшем.  
Иногда Лесли задавался вопросом, о ком думает во время секса Джошуа. И всегда приходил к одинаковому выводу. Конечно, о Доминике. И плевать, что они с Лесли совершенно не похожи. Всё равно, в мечтах Джош фантазирует о другом человеке. Временами Блисс даже ехидно посмеивался. Конечно, Лэст считал, что он всегда и во всём будет доминантой, но в их возможных отношениях с Вебером это казалось не такой уж догмой. Здесь интересно было бы понаблюдать, кто кого сломает, кто кого подчинит. И ставку Лесли делал на ненавистного Доминика.  
– Лесли! – раздался крик у него за спиной.  
Блисс притормозил, оборачиваясь. За ним шел Уайт с блокнотом в руках. Лесли вытаращил глаза, понимая, что из-за своих амбиций едва не сдал себя с потрохами врагам. Если бы блокнот попал в руки Доминику, то... В общем, сложно было представить, какой скандал мог разразиться, если бы Вебер сунул внутрь записной книжки свой любопытный нос. Всё потому, что это блокнот выполнял у Лесли роль личного дневника, куда он постоянно записывал свои мысли, а они далеки были от радужных.  
– Вечно ты свои вещи раскидываешь, – вздохнул Кейси.  
– Ты заглядывал внутрь?! – выпалил Блисс.  
– Зачем? – удивился Уайт, не имевший привычки совать нос в чужие дела.  
– Так читал или нет? Причина не важна.  
– Да не читал я ничего.  
– Точно?  
– Да!  
Лесли с облегчением выдохнул. С души камень свалился.  
– Спасибо, – соизволил он сказать то, с чего следовало бы начать их разговор.  
– Не за что, – пожал плечами Кейси, подтянув лямки сползающей сумки обратно на плечо. – Ты какой-то неадекватный в последнее время стал, я тебя боюсь.  
– Это просто нервы, – признался Блисс.  
– По поводу?  
– Из-за новенького.  
– Ну, Доминик уже не такой уж и новенький.  
– Для меня он всегда будет новеньким. И не произноси при мне его имя, а то меня стошнит.  
– Ты ревнуешь, – озвучил очевидный факт Уайт.  
– А без тебя я этого не знал, – язвительно заметил Лесли.  
Он облокотился на подоконник и принялся разглядывать своё отражение в стекле. Ничего принципиально нового не увидел, а старое раздражало. Сейчас собственная внешность даже симпатичной не казалась. Лесли на полном серьёзе записал себя в уроды. Неудивительно, что на его фоне Доминик выигрывает и вырывается вперёд. В нем раздражало всё. И дурацкие яркие глаза, и прямые волосы, и эта мерзкая родинка. Лесли, конечно, в глубине души самому себе признавался, что небольшая пигментированная точка очень даже мила, и придает какую-то изюминку лицу, но поскольку Доминик не был дорогим ему человеком, всё, связанное с Вебером, переходило в категорию «мерзкое».  
В себе Блисса бесили дурацкие кудряшки, бесили веснушки на переносице, цвет собственных глаз. Он был самым обыкновенным, в то время как Доминик с его яркими глазищами казался кем-то невероятным. Наверное, за такие глаза в Средневековье ведьм на кострах сжигали.  
– Знал, конечно. Но тебе не кажется, что ревновать глупо?  
– Нет.  
– По-моему, глупо.  
– Уайт, глупо в женские тряпки рядиться, но я же не навязываю тебе своё мнение. Вот и ты мне своё не навязывай, окей?  
Кейси хотел сказать, что можно быть бабой, не надевая женские шмотки, а просто так, по характеру, но решил промолчать.  
– Я хочу знать, что у них было, – решительно произнес Блисс.  
– А что у них было?  
– Понятия не имею, но хочу докопаться до истины.  
– Тебе сказали: дружба. Которая распалась.  
– Не верю я в такую дружбу.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что Лэст на него так смотрит... На меня он никогда подобным взглядом не смотрел. Он ради этого Доминика ковриком готов стелиться, я же чувствую. Он ради него горы свернет и землю с небом местами поменяет.  
– Ну, это ты завернул...  
– Это правда, – вздохнул Лесли. – Я чувствую.  
– Я тоже чувствую, – произнес Уайт.  
– Да? – насторожился Блисс. – Ты тоже заметил?  
– Чувствую, что хочу курить.  
Некоторое время Лесли смотрел на него с подозрением, потом спросил:  
– Ты нормальный вообще?  
– А что, есть подозрения?  
– Я тебе душу изливаю, а ты...  
– А я хочу курить. И мне пофиг на ту муть, которую ты мне рассказываешь, – усмехнулся Кейси.  
Несмотря на желание Уайта заботиться о Блиссе, он иногда позволял себе подобные ремарки в адрес Лесли. Ему вроде хотелось утешить, но в то же время он понимал, что от утешения и заверений вроде того, что Лесли самый хороший, самый красивый и самый умный легче последнему не станет. Он будет продолжать копаться в своих мыслях, находя ещё тысячи причин для переживаний. Нытьё – его родная стихия, там он чувствует себя, как рыба в воде.  
Отойдя от подоконника, Кейси направился к выходу из интерната. Лесли, поняв, что единственный слушатель утерян, кинулся за ним.  
– Подожди, я с тобой!  
Кейси прищурился.  
– Ты не куришь.  
– Не курю.  
– Тогда на фига тебе за мной тащиться?  
– А, может, я решил начать.  
– Не советую.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что вредная привычка.  
– Мне наплевать, – Лесли это произнес так, словно вызов обществу бросал.  
– Впрочем, да. Мне тоже. Хочешь портить здоровье, – начинай, – согласился Кейси.  
Лесли всё-таки увязался за ним. По дороге он молчал, но старательно прикидывал, куда же именно его стараются завести. Уайт никуда его заводить не пытался, он просто шел на своё привычное место; за хозяйственными постройками находилась неплохая лавочка. Старая, но на ней ещё следы краски были. Когда-то ярко-голубой, а сейчас уже непонятно какой. Для голубого недостаточно ярко, для белого – слишком.  
Кейси пристроил свои вещи на скамейке, достал сигареты. Тут-то Лесли и посмотрел на него просительно.  
– А сигаретой не угостишь?  
– Угощу.  
Уайт протянул однокласснику пачку. Лесли долго её рассматривал, вертел в руках, словно вообще впервые в жизни заметил, потом произнес немного разочарованно:  
– Не ментоловые.  
– С чего бы мне их курить? – приподняв бровь, спросил Кейси.  
– Ну...  
– Они женские больше, – произнес Уайт. – Я такие не курю.  
– Ладно, ладно. Извини, – Лесли прижал губами фильтр и полез в карман.  
Достал оттуда зажигалку с изображением каких-то секс-символов прошлой эпохи; с шиком прикурил. Точнее, ему казалось, что с шиком. На самом деле, это выглядело достаточно смешно. И его попытки изображать человека, который курит постоянно, и его нарочито-показные жесты, в которые он пытался вложить, как можно больше грациозности. Получалась ерунда.  
Лесли сигареты не нравились. Именно эти. Другие он не пробовал. Но они казались ему более удобными. Тонкие, изящные, длинные. Почему-то Лесли был уверен, что Уайт будет курить именно такие, типично-женские сигареты, но ошибся в своих предположениях...

* * *

Идея научиться курить провалилась с треском. После первой же затяжки Лесли закашлялся, позеленел и едва не грохнулся в обморок. Как апофеоз всему, его стошнило прямо там. Казалось, что во рту теперь у него горькая противная слюна, и, сколько не плюйся, она такой останется. Курить Блисс так и не научился, зато комплекс себе нажил. Смотреть Уайту в глаза было стыдно, и настроение резко испортилось. И свою злость захотелось выместить на ком-то постороннем, а не держать внутри.  
Разумеется, первым кандидатом на роль игрушки для битья у него наметился Доминик, который, как будто назло, сидел на кровати с учебником в руках и жевал банан. Причем, делал это весьма эротично.  
– Кажется, кое-кто перепутал спальню со столовой, – ухмыльнулся Лесли.  
– Кажется, кое-кто может идти на хуй, – ответил Доминик, не отвлекаясь от учебника.  
– Ты можешь не жрать здесь? – продолжал нарываться Блисс.  
Их перепалке никто особого внимания не придал. Уже привыкли к этому. Даже Джошуа и тот продолжал заниматься своими делами, как будто это не его любовник сейчас скандал пытался затеять.  
– Тебе какая разница? – Доминик захлопнул учебник и отложил его в сторону.  
Прожевал последний кусок фрукта и теперь прикидывал, куда пристроить шкурку. По-хорошему следовало отнести её в мусорку, но Веберу было лень это делать. Не сейчас, во всяком случае.  
– Думаешь, кому-то приятно на это смотреть?  
– По-твоему, я должен научиться питаться воздухом?  
– Нет. Но и не надо здесь шоу устраивать.  
– Какое шоу?  
– Порнографическое.  
– Ты свихнулся? – прищурив глаза, произнес Доминик.  
– Я не свихнулся. Просто меня бесят твои извращения с фруктом. Можно как-то сдержаннее себя вести?  
– Меня бесит, что вы с Лэстом по ночам друг другу члены облизываете и мешаете мне спать. Что с этим делать?  
– Доминик! – рявкнул Лэст, явно не ожидавший того, что Вебер начнет озвучивать такие подробности.  
– А что Доминик? – хмыкнул тот, поднимаясь с кровати.  
Вебер подошел к Блиссу. Улыбнулся презрительно.  
– Чего уставился?! – визгливо осведомился тот.  
– Думаю, красиво ли будет желтое с рыжим сочетаться. Кажется, в самый раз.  
– Желтое? – удивился Лесли.  
И в этот момент ему на голову приземлилась шкурка от банана.  
– Желтое, – подтвердил Вебер. После чего обратился уже к Лэсту. – Джош, я, конечно, всё понимаю, воспитать свою потаскушку ты не в силах. Но всё-таки время от времени приструняй её. Иначе в один далеко не прекрасный момент я засуну эту кучерявую башку в унитаз и буду с восторгом наблюдать за тем, как её хозяин там задыхается.  
– Вебер, я говорил тебе придержать язык за зубами? – спросил Лэст, поднимаясь с кровати.  
– Ну, говорил, – усмехнулся Доминик. – И что с того? Ты только сейчас услышал, как я его оскорбляю? А целый месяц тебя глухота мучила? Или тебе нужно перед массовкой из себя защитника обездоленных корчить? Без них не получается ничего?  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул Джошуа.  
Момент, когда Лэст оказался рядом с ним, Доминик пропустил, потому очередная пощечина стала для него не то, чтобы неожиданностью, а, скорее, неприятным сюрпризом. Впрочем, сейчас он не стал ждать продолжения и тоже заехал Лэсту по лицу, но не раскрытой ладонью, а кулаком.  
– Если ты такой крутой, чего ж ты дерёшься, как баба? – процедил Доминик. – Если я так тебя бешу, врежь мне. Врежь так, чтобы я подняться не смог! А то я скорее поверю в то, что яйца были у нашей бывшей директрисы, чем у тебя. Хотя, кому я это говорю? Кем бы ты себя не позиционировал, сколько бы ни корчил из себя крутого, ты всегда был и останешься бабой. Моей бабой!  
Последнюю фразу он уже практически проорал, и в тот же момент полетел на пол, сбитый с ног Лэстом...  
Их с трудом растащили в разные стороны. Они горели желанием раз и навсегда расставить точки над i в этой ситуации, и оба понимали, что получится это сделать только с помощью кулаков. Никакие разговоры по душам их не спасут. Им нужна именно драка. Запах крови, щекочущей ноздри, адреналин, животная ненависть в глазах противника, его же страх. Из разбитых губ хлестала кровь, заливая белоснежную толстовку Доминика и светло-голубую рубашку Джоша, а на теле в самое ближайшее время обещали проявиться многочисленные синяки. По полу тоже змеились струйки крови, а в руке у Вебера остался трофей: оторванный от рубашки Лэста карман. Не имея возможности взять платок, Доминик приложил кусок ткани к губе, промакивая кровь.  
– Я не успокоюсь, пока не сломаю тебя, – прошипел Джошуа, пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук соседей по комнате.  
Взгляд у него был тяжелым. Доминик прекрасно знал этот взгляд. Его собственный. Унижающий, ломающий, давящий тяжелым грузом. Им можно было напугать кого угодно, но только не самого Вебера.  
– Я знаю, – ответил он тихо.  
– Откуда бы?  
– Потому что ты – моё отражение. Моя дешевая копия. Ты хочешь сломать меня, а я хочу сломать тебя. Понимаешь, Лэсси? Понимаешь. И все это понимают. Мы не успокоимся, пока не сломаем друг друга. А мы обязательно сломаем...  
Он вырвался из чужого захвата и, не оборачиваясь, ушел. Туда, где было тихо и спокойно. Туда, где никто не стал бы его беспокоить. Туда, где было лучше всего. На кладбище.


	7. История одной любви

Доминик ненавидел сладкие фильмы о любви. Ненавидел книги, расписывающие это чувство как что-то волшебное, восхитительное и едва ли не смыслом жизни называющие. Он ненавидел любовь во всех её проявлениях. Он презирал любовь. Тем не менее, сам когда-то любил и лишь один раз в жизни сказал, что любит. Сказал о своих чувствах человеку, который совершенно не оценил этих чувств. Джошуа Лэст не просто плюнул ему в душу, он туда нахаркал, а потом ещё взял нож и несколько раз глубоко вогнал его в сердце, провернув для усиления эффекта, чтобы было больнее, мучительнее.  
Вебер терпеть не мог воспоминания о том периоде, потому что они казались ему отвратительными. Более того, он терпеть не мог себя прежнего. Того сопливо-романтично настроенного мальчика, который готов был пойти на всё ради своего подросткового увлечения. Быть может, даже не любви, а именно увлечения. Точнее, Доминик пытался убедить себя в этом. Время от времени даже добивался успеха в столь нелегком деле. И потом сам же начинал отнекиваться, отгоняя от себя мысли о чувствах.  
Он, как мантру, повторял для себя одни и те же слова: «я робот, я не умею чувствовать». Это стало чем-то вроде аутотренинга и девиза по жизни. Человек без чувств, человек, который не знает, что такое любовь, симпатия, ненависть, радость. Человек, который вообще не знает, что такое чувства. Он живет для себя, живет собой. Он не умеет чувствовать. Остается равнодушным в любой ситуации и не позволяет эмоциям одержать победу над разумом. Ни при каком раскладе. Потому что эмоции – это слабость, а он должен быть сильным в любой ситуации, независимо от того, что происходит вокруг. Он должен быть рассудительным, циничным и расчетливым. Просчитывать врага на несколько шагов вперёд.  
Но всё рушится в один момент, когда перед ним появляется Лэст. Чертов Лэст. И почему он только не сдох тогда? Почему не порезал себе вены во второй раз? Почему оказался живучим, как тараканы, которые, как известно, способны перенести многое. И глобальное потепление, и глобальное похолодание. Почему он оказался умным, достойным места в «Белом олеандре»? Неужели нельзя было обитать в каком-нибудь зачуханном интернате и больше никогда не появляться на пути Доминика?  
На самом деле, они с Джошем испытывали абсолютно идентичные чувства. Стоило залезть им в голову и немного там покопаться, как правда выплыла бы наружу. Доминик тоже ненавидел, хотел уничтожить, и одновременно с тем отчаянно хотел вернуть то время, когда они были друзьями. Друзьями и чем-то большим друг для друга. Когда в их отношениях не было места вражде, не было места отчужденности. А были трогательные, задушевные разговоры под одним одеялом, когда они смеялись над чем-то своим, только им двоим понятным, когда придумывали себе новую жизнь, в которой они выберутся за стены интерната, и... Внезапно на одного из них свалится наследство, обнаружатся дальние родственники, одинокие, и неожиданно завещавшие всё именно этому родственнику. А лучше, пусть на обоих свалится это самое наследство, и тогда они смогут начать жить красиво. У них будет всё, о чем можно и о чём нельзя мечтать в их возрасте. Но главное условие, они на всю жизнь сохранят дружбу. Они никогда не предадут друг друга. И доказательством того, что дружба вечна должно было служить довольно банальное действие. Они соприкасались ладонями, а потом переплетали пальцы. Дружба навсегда. Как же. Дружба... Навсегда... Вражда навеки.  
В их прежнем интернате кровати были до невозможности узкими и, чтобы не свалиться, им приходилось прижиматься друг к другу совсем близко. Но это не вызывало отвращения у Вебера. Это было привычно. В один из таких дней Лэст его и поцеловал. Сначала по привычке болтал о повседневной ерунде, потом об учителях, какие они противные, перешел на старших воспитанников. После внезапно замолчал, и в комнате наступила тишина. Доминик удивился, а через мгновение почувствовал прикосновение чужих губ к своим губам. Девчонки целовали его и целовали неоднократно, но парень никогда. И это было немного непривычно, но почему-то не неприятно. Возможно, потому, что рядом находился именно Лэст? А ему Вебер мог многое позволить из того, что не позволял другим. Джошуа, поняв, что сопротивляться ему никто не станет, вошел во вкус, принялся облизывать чужие губы, касаясь кончиком языка уголков губ, а потом и вовсе толкаясь им внутрь рта.  
Вебер позволил себя поцеловать. Второй раз уже сам проявил инициативу.  
Женщин он презирал, но вместе с тем и любил. Ему нравились мягкие волосы, сладкие духи, сладкий аромат гелей для душа вроде ванили или той же вишни, которыми так любили пользоваться девушки. Ему нравилось женское тело. Даже очень нравилось. Но в то же время ему нравился Джошуа Лэст, который никогда не пользовался сладкими духами, не носил кружевное бельё и просто-напросто не был женщиной. У него не было упругой груди и гладких ног, он не умел кокетничать, как девушки, но чем-то Доминика привлекал. И чем именно – Вебер так и не понял. Хотя, у него было время подумать об этом. И немало времени.  
Даже, проводя время со своей директрисой, Доминик иногда ловил себя на мысли о том, что было бы, окажись на месте женщины Джошуа. Но эти размышления так и остались на уровне размышлений, не сдвинувшись с места.  
Целый месяц Доминику удавалось держать себя в руках, не срываясь по пустякам, а сегодня... Сегодня он просто не выдержал, когда рыжая шлюшка снова попыталась его оскорбить. Вообще Лесли часто, слишком часто и откровенно нарывался на скандал. С первой встречи стало понятно, что друзьями им не быть. Но и столь откровенной глупости Доминик не ожидал. Он думал, что Блиссу хватит ума держать себя в руках, а не верещать, как кот, которому дверью прищемили самое ценное. Не хватило. Лесли оказался из той породы истеричек, которые обычно привлекают к себе внимание слезами и скандалами. При этом считают себя невероятно ценными экземплярами в коллекции любовных трофеев любого человека, хотя сами стоят невероятно дешево. А ещё подобные кадры склонны к «спецэффектам». Что-то вроде трюка с лезвиями, которым пытался привлечь к себе внимание Джошуа. Доминик иногда ловил себя на мысли, что эти двое нашли друг друга. Они идеальная пара, и им никто посторонний не нужен.  
Но в то же время он постоянно ловил на себе взгляды Джоша. Тот, вероятно, думал, что действует по законам конспирации, и никто, никогда не узнает его секрет, не заметит этот взгляд и не поймет, что за ним скрывается.  
Лэст старательно делал вид, что обожает свою подстилку, но, на самом деле, ничего подобного не было. Доминик предположил однажды, что спектакль разыгрывается для него, но отмахнулся от этих мыслей. Глупо было думать, что Джошуа, действительно, настолько к нему неравнодушен, что хочет подобными действиями пробудить ревность. Скорее всего, никогда ничего и не испытывал, кроме банального желания, в котором он и так уже признался.  
Доминик был уверен в том, что Лэст теперь с рыжим, и рыжего всё же любит. Пусть и немного, но любит. Иначе даже разговаривать с ним не стал бы. А он не просто разговаривал, он с ним премило беседовал, как когда-то с Вебером. Всё было точно так же, до мелочей. И разговоры в одной кровати, и рукопожатия.  
В прошлом интернате проходы между кроватями тоже были довольно узкими, потому держаться за руки можно было без проблем, и они держались. Это было довольно неудобно, но они не отказывались от этого ритуала. Никогда. Сейчас Доминик мог наблюдать ту же картину, но с заменой участников. Дублер занял его место и, кажется, роль к нему больше не вернется. С одной стороны, было смешно. С другой – обидно.  
Непонятно лишь, по каким причинам Джошуа по утрам смотрит на него, а не своим любовником любуется, ведь именно это было самым правильным в их ситуации.  
Он задавал вопросы в своей обычной, язвительной манере, но ни разу не получил нормального ответа. Лэст быстро сворачивал тему и отворачивался. В таких случаях день начинался с тишины. Если Лэст начинал гнуть линию, что он волен делать всё, что хочет, их разговор перерастал в скандал. Правда, скандалили они обычно шепотом, чтобы не разбудить соседей.  
По утрам Доминик ненавидел весь мир, а особенно самого себя за то, что не мог по ночам нормально спать, слушая разговоры с соседней кровати, а ещё звуки поцелуев и те самые характерные, хлюпающие звуки, которые ему доводилось в своей жизни слышать неоднократно. Директриса особо сдержанной дамой не была, орального секса не чуралась, потому спокойно делала Доминику минет. И звуковое сопровождение при этом было абсолютно идентичное. Так что для Вебера не было секретом, чем там, на соседней кровати, занимаются, и в такие моменты хотелось убивать.  
Это было уже не то саднящее чувство, что в стенах их прошлого интерната. Это была не ревность. Это была простая злость. С двуличием Джоша Доминик уже сталкивался, потому не был удивлен его поведением и попыткой угнаться сразу за двумя зайцами. И свою подстилку рядом удержать, и его в свою постель затащить. В любом случае, неприятный осадок оставался, и Вебер старался поскорее выбросить всё из головы.  
Но как выбросить, когда совсем рядом двое с таким энтузиазмом занимаются сексом?  
Месяц понаблюдав за тем, что происходит в стенах «Белого олеандра», Доминик начал понимать, почему Ферги так часто шатается на кладбище, что там ищет и почему предпочитает проводить время именно здесь. Среди умерших людей не было зависти, лицемерия и ненависти. Они вообще были чистыми листами, о которых известны лишь годы жизни и внешность, отраженная на фотографии. Неизвестно, какими они были при жизни, но придумать о них историю можно любую. И та девушка, что при жизни была мерзкой стервой, станет просто душкой, а алкоголик, из-за которого страдала вся семья – примерным отцом.  
Побродив среди могил, Доминик остановился у уже знакомой, улыбнулся девушке с фотографии.  
– Привет, – произнес он радостно, как будто встретил старую знакомую. – Моника... Ты знаешь, что у тебя красивое имя? Что? А, да, я прекрасно знаю, что сейчас выгляжу не лучшим образом, потому выбрал немного неудачное время для флирта. Да-да, я знаю, что у меня губа разбита и толстовку теперь стирать придется долго. Знаю. Не нужно меня лишний раз носом в это тыкать. Я же не сам себя приложил. И вообще. Ты хоть и красивая, но флиртовать с тобой я не планирую. Знаю, что ты девушка Ферги, а уводить девушек у друзей – плохо. Даже, если девушка красивая. Даже, если сильно понравится. Всё равно не нужно уводить. Друг, настоящий, лучший, он один и на всю жизнь, а девушки приходят и уходят... Хуже, когда друг сам навязывается на роль девушки, а потом сам же и уходит непонятно к кому. И уже не знаешь, как в этой ситуации поступить. Ой, прости, Моника. Я не думаю, что тебе интересно слушать мои откровения. Я буду молчать, как рыба. Только посижу немного с тобой, попробую успокоиться. В комнату возвращаться нет никакого желания. Потому что там мудак. То есть, два мудака, конечно. Как я мог забыть о рыжей болонке...  
Тихие шаги заставили его обернуться. По основной тропинке к нему направлялся Ферги собственной персоной. Доминик внезапно с тоской подумал о том, что сидит прямо на земле, и джинсы теперь все в пыли. Придется стирать не только толстовку, но и брюки.  
Хиллс без лишних, ненужных слов, опустился на землю рядом и протянул Доминику бутылку с минералкой и полотенце.  
– Так и знал, что ты здесь, – заметил, когда Доминик открутил пробку от бутылки, намочил край полотенца и принялся стирать кровь с подбородка и губы.  
Рана ещё саднила, прикасаться к ней было больно, и Вебер невольно поморщился.  
– Почему?  
– Тебе тут нравится, – усмехнулся Ферги.  
– Тут тихо и нет истеричных сучек вроде вашего Лесли. Честно говоря, с большим восторгом я перетащил бы кровать сюда.  
– Блисс ревнует. Это очевидно.  
– Очевидно. Но кто может ему помочь, если проблемы у него в голове? Он не пробовал думать ею, а не только кудряшки свои на пальцы накручивать? Вроде как Джошуа вместе с ним, и их отношения вполне можно назвать ванильными такими, сладенькими. Для Блисса то, что доктор прописал.  
– Это-то и странно.  
– Почему? Разве не может быть таких отношений?  
– У кого ты спрашиваешь? – засмеялся Хиллс. – Мои отношения – первые и единственные – это она, – парень указал в сторону Моники. – Я понятия не имею о том, какие отношения могут быть, а каких быть не может.  
– Тогда почему странно?  
– Потому что до того, как ты появился, им далеко было до ванильности. Джошуа так перед Блиссом не заискивал и не пытался показать, что тот для него дороже жизни.  
– Фу, – поморщился Вебер.  
– Что такое?  
– Для Лэста сказать, что ему кто-то дороже жизни, как мне чихнуть.  
– Правда?  
– Да. Кстати, как я выгляжу?  
Доминик повернулся лицом к Ферги, чтобы у того была возможность лучше рассмотреть лицо собеседника.  
– Волшебно, – припечатал тот.  
По его тону стало понятно, что волшебство сомнительное.  
– То есть хреново?  
– То есть, в моем понимании – офигенно.  
– Это как?  
– Как оживший мертвец, – на полном серьёзе отозвался Хиллс. – Кожа бледная, под глазами синева, губа раздулась, и кровь ты не смыл, а только по всему лицу размазал.  
– Вот насчёт кожи и синевы под глазами кто бы говорил.  
– Ну, со мной в этом никто не сравнится.  
Ферги, кажется, на самом деле, гордился этим сомнительным достижением. Вздохнув, он забрал из рук Вебера полотенце, снова смочил его и быстро смыл с лица соседа по комнате кровавые потеки.  
– А как выглядит Лэст?  
– Учитывая тот факт, что он умывается в душевой, где есть зеркало, думаю, получше, чем ты.  
– Спасибо, что утешил.  
– На самом деле, тоже потрепанный.  
– И это радует, – Доминик попытался улыбнуться.  
Поврежденная губа снова лопнула и из нее засочилась сукровица. Вебер приложил сухой конец полотенца к губе.  
– Надеюсь, догнать меня он не порывался.  
– Порывался. Его остановили.  
– Наверное, рыжая сучка повисла на шее со словами: «о, мой герой!», и герой поплыл от этой лести, – произнес Вебер, не скрывая желчных ноток в своём рассуждении о Лесли.  
– Прекрати, – попросил его Ферги.  
– Что именно?  
– Называть Блисса сучкой, потаскушкой и подстилкой.  
– Но это же правда. Нет?  
– Правда, – согласился Хиллс. – И это все прекрасно знают. Но тебе это чести не делает. Кажется, что тебя задевают их отношения.  
– Ничего подобного. Я просто не привык миндальничать с дешевками, – произнес Вебер, повесив полотенце себе на шею и отпивая немного воды из бутылки.  
– Миндальничать никто и не просит. Просто не провоцируй.  
– А, по-моему, разницы не будет. Что я буду говорить гадости, что рот себе зашью. Всё равно мы с Джошем не успокоимся, пока не уничтожим друг друга. И, если один из нас, попадет в ад на земле, он обязательно потянет за собой и второго. Я это понимаю. Думаю, он тоже понимает, но мы не остановимся.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что у нас борьба за жизнь. И должен остаться один.  
– Это сказано в шутку?  
– Да вроде такими вещами не шутят.  
– Ты готов его убить?  
– На уровне эмоций – да. Мне наплевать на то, что станет с его телом. Я хочу убить его душу.  
– А он?  
– Думаю, тоже, – засмеялся Доминик.  
– Что в этом смешного?  
– Если он надеется убить мою душу, то он с самого начала обречен на провал. Моя душа уже умерла. Причем, давно.  
– Не хочу показаться тебе наглым, но...  
Ферги сделал паузу, не зная, как сформулировать вопрос. Он был, пожалуй, чересчур интеллигентным и не мог в лоб спросить о том, о чем, не краснея, спрашивали другие.  
– Но? – поторопил Доминик.  
– Что связывало вас раньше? – нашелся Хиллс.  
Доминик хмыкнул многозначительно, и это могло означать всё что угодно. Начиная от «ничего особенного», до пресловутого «он был смыслом моей жизни». Правда, в последнее верилось с трудом. С большим трудом. В первое – тоже.  
– Точно хочешь это знать?  
– В противном случае, не стал бы задавать вопрос. Это хотят знать все, потому что своей последней фразой ты всех заинтриговал. И это мягко сказано.  
– А, если сказать грубо? – усмехнулся Вебер.  
– Если грубо, то все охуели.  
– Как и я сам, когда произнес это.  
– То есть, ничего не было?  
– Было. Но не то, чтобы очень много...  
– Вы были вместе?  
– Никогда. Парой мы не были. Никаких цветочков, подарков и нежностей. У нас просто весьма странные отношения намечались. Сейчас, правда, ничем не лучше. Не думаю, что наши прежние отношения можно назвать любовью до гроба... Хотя, наверное, можно. Раз уж эмоционально я умер.  
– Почему-то я не верю.  
– И почему?  
– Потому что для мертвого у тебя эмоции слишком живые.  
– Ты так думаешь?  
– Да. Если бы тебе было всё равно, ты бы не обращал внимания на эти провокации, всем своим видом показывая, что ты выше этой ситуации. А ты не держишь себя в руках, даже не пытаешься это делать. Сейчас выскажу одну мысль, ты только не заводись, окей?  
– Высказывай. Я послушаю.  
– Ты любишь Лэста.  
Доминик усмехнулся, но как-то комментировать данное заявление не стал. Да и зачем, если оно, на самом деле, весьма близко к истине? Он любит, хотя, сам отказывается это признавать. Не хочет признаваться самому себе, а уж посторонним людям тем паче, никогда и ни за что не признается. Тем более, самому виновнику торжества. Ни Лэст, ни его кудрявая овца не должны знать об этом, потому что в противном случае, они получат карты в руки. У них будет повод посмеяться над Вебером и его показной ненавистью.  
– Я люблю женщин, – сказал Доминик.  
– Всех, абстрактно. Никого особо не выделяя, – продолжил его мысль Ферги. – А Лэста из общей массы мужчин выдвигаешь на первый план. Не знаю, правда, чем он может цеплять, потому и твои мотивы не понимаю.  
– Я не люблю его. Но я...  
– Да?  
– Любил. Когда-то, давно. И мне не хочется об этом вспоминать.  
– Если не хочется, то и не нужно. Я и так понял, что между вами стояло раньше что-то большее, чем дружба. И, думаю, это поняли все. Раз уж даже до такого бесчувственного бревна, как я, дошло.  
Вебер задумчиво посмотрел вдаль.  
– Ненависть никогда не рождается на пустом месте. Во всяком случае, я не верю, что можно возненавидеть человека просто так, без особой на то причины. Если копнуть глубже, причина всегда найдется. Она может зародиться из-за сломанной точилки для карандашей, из-за коробочки с соком, которую двое не поделили, из-за оторванной лапы у любимой игрушки. Можно возненавидеть человека за то, что он сказал тебе пару мерзких слов в момент, когда тебе было особенно тяжело. Вроде и не на его плечах основная тяжесть, он просто подвернулся под руку в неудачное время, в неудачном месте. И основной поток ненависти будет направлен на него. Точно так же можно возненавидеть человека, которого когда-то любил, и от любви не останется следа. Даже малейшего напоминания и то не останется. Ненависть... Она выжигает изнутри, убивает человеческие качества. Сострадание, любовь, понимание. Когда ненавидишь человека, которого любил в прошлом – это страшно, и вместе с тем эта самое сильное чувство на свете. Я не верю, что расставаясь с некогда любимым человеком, можно сохранить дружеские отношения, а потом радостно смотреть за тем, как он или она счастлив с другим человеком. Не умею так делать. Мне кажется, что ненависть тут самое адекватное чувство. Можно, действительно, возненавидеть, по объективным причинам. Можно взрастить в себе эту ненависть искусственно.  
– Ты это делал?  
– Что именно?  
– Взращивал ненависть искусственно?  
– Нет. У меня были объективные причины.  
– Не расскажешь?  
– Не думаю, что тебе будет приятно это слушать.  
– Хотя бы, в общих чертах...  
– Меня предали. А предательство – это не то, что я мог бы простить. Ни сейчас, ни тогда. Особенно, ни тогда.  
Доминик поднялся на ноги, отряхнул брюки от пыли.  
– Ты уходишь? – спросил Ферги.  
– Да, пожалуй, пойду. Пообщайся с Моникой, не буду вам мешать.  
– В комнату идёшь?  
– Нет. Поброжу по кладбищу. В комнату вернусь только к вечеру. Думаю, это самое лучшее, что я могу сделать в данной ситуации.  
Ферги проводил Вебера взглядом и тяжело вздохнул. Никаких умных мыслей в голове не было. Сплошной сумбур.  
Впрочем, и сенсацией признание Доминика не стало. Невозможно утаить иголку в стоге сена. Рано или поздно кто-то на неё, да наткнется. А эта иголка не просто время от времени проглядывала, она торчала на самом видном месте, крича всем и каждому о том, что Доминик и Джошуа не друзья. Они не были друзьями. Между ними были куда более сильные чувства. Быть может, они бежали от этих чувств. Быть может, рискнули, но с треском провалились, запоров роли влюбленных. Но когда-то их явно тянуло друг к другу. А сейчас... Сейчас их ненависть была больше показной. Один бесился и ревновал, но старательно делал вид, что руководствуется в своих поступках совсем не ревностью. У него не получалось. Истинные чувства постоянно вырывались на первый план, и это понимали все, кроме Джошуа, ослепленного той же самой ревностью и невозможностью провести мгновенную рокировку. Лэст ни секунды не задумывался бы, предоставь ему выбор, с кем быть. Если бы Доминик не капал ядом, не пытался его зацепить и не бравировал показным равнодушием, Джошуа уже давно вышвырнул бы из своей постели Блисса и затащил туда Доминика. Лэста бесило упрямство Вебера, его постоянные ядовитые замечания, но не бесил он сам. На самом деле, не бесил. И, если бы не его боязнь показаться слабым в глазах Вебера, бросившего вызов, он бы давно признался в том, что любит Доминика. А то, что это любовь, понимали все, даже самые натуральные натуралы, обитающие в комнате.  
– Вот так вот Моника, – произнес Ферги, глядя пристально на фотографию. – Ты только что услышала грустную историю о двух идиотах. Нет, правда, они идиоты и гораздо большие, чем им самим кажется. Потому что, будь они умными, не устраивали бы эти показные выступления, не пытались бить на поражение и как-то ломать того, к кому, на самом деле, тянет. Я не понимаю, как можно любить человека одного с собой пола, но это только моё мнение. У других могут быть иные взгляды на жизнь, и я не берусь их осуждать. Просто принимаю, как данность этот факт. У них любовь, от которой оба стараются отвертеться и отгородиться. Ещё предательство какое-то. Возможно, всё не так страшно, а они сами раздули свою проблему до масштабов катастрофы. Ненавидят они... Хотят друг друга сломать. И ведь, если их никто не остановит, действительно, возьмутся ломать. А их никто не остановит. Почему? Потому что все прекрасно понимают: когда двое дерутся, все остальные только мешают. Оба себя сильными считают, хотя сами едва ли сильнее Лесли. И ты, наверняка, понимаешь, милая, что я говорю не о физической силе. Драться они могут, могут вообще друг друга убить, но и это не поможет им расставить всё по своим местам. Они в аду друг друга найдут и продолжат мучить только потому, что кто-то кого-то когда-то обидел. На самом деле, тот же Лесли сильнее их, потому что без проблем признается в своих слабостях. Он нотный, вечно бьющий на жалость, он временами вымораживает, но этого не стесняется. А те двое не могут спокойно разобраться в своих чувствах. Только и делают, что орут, какие они оба крутые и как они камня на камне здесь не оставят. Разрушат они не друг друга. Разрушат они, на самом деле себя. И не факт, что в дальнейшем получится склеить. – Хиллс замолчал, подумал немного и, наконец, выдал с улыбкой: – Хорошо, что ты у меня не такая, и, в целом, у нас полное взаимопонимание.


	8. Игра на желания

За драку их наказали, заставив в течение двух недель мыть душевые, отдраивая помещения едва ли не до зеркального блеска. Кларисса Симонс орала на них, как сумасшедшая, никого при этом особо не выделяя. Она придерживалась мнения, что драка возможна лишь в том случае, когда выяснять отношения с помощью кулаков хотят оба, потому бессмысленно спрашивать, кто стал инициатором. Бессмысленно наказывать одного. Дрались оба, потому и наказывать нужно обоих. На две недели швабры и ведра стали лучшими друзьями для двух воспитанников. Радовало лишь то, что мыть предполагалось душевые, а не туалеты. Поговаривали, что и подобное наказание в «Олеандре» практикуют.  
Доминик провел рукой по лицу, стирая пот и постарался сдуть пряди от лица. Они настойчиво лезли в рот, и даже бабочка не могла удержать их в идеальном порядке. Мыть душевые было противно. Вебер искренне считал себя эстетом, которому грязная работа не подходит. Её должны выполнять другие, а он пользоваться плодами чужих трудов. Ну, на крайний случай, он может убрать за собой без особых возмущений. Теперь ему приходилось убирать за кем-то левым, и это раздражало.  
Вебер стянул с ладоней резиновые перчатки, смял их в комок и бросил в мусорное ведро, стоявшее перед входом в общую спальню. Очередная уборка его основательно вымотала. Какая-то свинья особенно постаралась, уделывая душевую комнату, измазала чернилами стену, и Доминик едва руки не стёр, стараясь эту наскальную живопись уничтожить. Пасты было много, рисовали от души. Вебер мысленно отправил в адрес креативной личности множество добрых слов. И был уверен, что уж в этом вопросе их с Джошем мнения сходятся. Хотя бы в этом.  
Лэст, тоже основательно измотанный, бросил в корзину свои перчатки и толкнул дверь спальни. Внутри было темно, и ни одной живой души не наблюдалось.  
– И чего ты на месте стоишь? – спросил Вебер.  
– Пропускаю даму вперёд.  
– Ну, так проходи. Я тоже считаю, что дамам нужно уступать.  
– У тебя какой-то пунктик, – вздохнул Джошуа. – Кажется, для тебя самое большое оскорбление – сравнение с женщиной.  
– Я их презираю, – пожав плечами, отозвался Доминик. – Не всех, но многих.  
– Странные мысли, учитывая тот факт, что родила тебя одна из них.  
– Нормальные, учитывая тот факт, что она меня бросила сразу же после рождения.  
Устав стоять перед дверью, Доминик наплевал на принципы, переступил через порог и направился к своей кровати. Рухнул на неё, изображая звезду, а, по сути, просто раскинув руки и ноги. Джошуа последовал его примеру, приземлившись на свою кровать. Они лежали в кромешной темноте, потому как кто-то добрый задернул шторы, а свет включить никто не додумался. Но ни Лэст, ни Вебер сейчас, ни за какие сокровища мира не поднялся бы с кровати и не пошел к выключателю.  
Тишина действовала угнетающе. В ней отчетливо было слышно дыхание соседа, и думать о том, кто именно этот сосед, не хотелось. Доминик поймал себя на неожиданной мысли, что ему было бы намного приятнее оказаться в одном помещении с Лесли. Ну, или не приятнее, а просто безопаснее. Находись рядом с ним Блисс, соблазна никакого бы не было, только мысль о том, что лучше не открывать рот, дабы в очередной раз не сцепиться с рыжеволосой скотиной. За эти две недели их отношения нисколько не изменились. А вот в отношениях Лесли и Джошуа наметилась ещё большая любовь и забота. Блисс старательно играл роль заботливой женушки, косился недобро в сторону Доминика, посмевшего, пусть и временно, но подпортить внешний вид его любимому. Но, натыкаясь на взгляд Вебера, прикусывал язык и больше ничего не говорил, дабы не провоцировать того на очередной скандал. И так было понятно, что слова Вебера относительно его планов – не пустой звук. Доведет его Лесли до ручки, и Доминик тут же, не разбираясь в правильности своих поступков, потащит его из комнаты, чтобы утопить в туалете. И не факт, что Джошуа снова вмешается. Он и сам прекрасно понимает, по чьей вине драит душевые вторую неделю подряд. Вовсе не по вине Доминика, а по вине Лесли, спровоцировавшего этот скандал. Не прицепись он к Доминику, Вебер не начал бы возмущаться и язвить, Джошуа не бросился бы в драку...  
Лэст покосился в сторону соседней кровати. Ничего особо не разглядел, лишь более или менее четко увидел силуэт Вебера. Тот до сих пор положение не сменил, и лежал звездой.  
– Доминик, – позвал он.  
– Что? – отозвался тот.  
– Тебя никогда не мучила ностальгия?  
– Не имею такой дурной привычки.  
– Совсем-совсем никогда?  
– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
– Просто ответь то, что думаешь.  
– О какой ностальгии идёт речь?  
– Об обыкновенной.  
– Нет, меня она не мучает.  
– Меня время от времени – да.  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Не хочешь предаться воспоминаниям?  
– Каким это образом? Предлагаешь мне перебраться на твою кровать, укрыться одеялом и сосаться с тобой до тех пор, пока губы болеть не начнут?  
– Учти, не я это предложил, – усмехнулся Джошуа. – Но я почему-то уверен, что ты этого и не сделаешь. Скорее губу мне откусишь.  
– И будешь прав, – пробормотал Доминик, засовывая голову под подушку. – Всё, Лэст, уйди в туман. Я хочу спать, я устал. Скоро придёт твоя рыжая..., – с его губ готово было в очередной раз сорваться слово «потаскушка», но Доминик вовремя заткнулся и подобрал иное слово. – Твоя рыжая любовь. Вот с ним и под одеялком погреешься, и пососешься в своё удовольствие.  
– Кстати, где они все?  
– Ужинают.  
– А почему мы притащились сюда, а не пошли в столовую?  
– Почему это сделал ты – понятия не имею, а я после того, как ударно поработал, ничего не хочу, кроме крепкого, здорового сна. Даже есть. Даже, если на ужин дают что-то вкусное. Мне всё равно.  
– Мне тоже, – произнес Джошуа, улыбаясь потолку.  
Доминик его улыбку всё равно не оценил бы.  
– Кстати, насчёт ностальгии...  
– Что ещё?  
– Помнишь нашу игру?  
– На желания? – уточнил Доминик.  
– На желания.  
– Помню.  
– Не хочешь возобновить традицию?  
– А смысл?  
– Просто так, для развлечения.  
– Учитывая то, какие сейчас между нами отношения, я не верю, что только для развлечения.  
– Что сделать для того, чтобы ты поверил?  
– Не заставляй меня повторять моё единственное желание. Оно тебе точно не понравится, и ты это знаешь.  
– Ты, по-прежнему, желаешь мне сдохнуть?  
– Желаю.  
– Прости, не в этот раз.  
– Ничего, – произнес Доминик ядовито. – Я даже в чём-то горд за тебя. Прямо растешь в моих глазах. Да и не можешь ты умереть так рано.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что первыми уходят лучшие люди, а дерьмо остаётся.  
– Пророчишь нам обоим долгую жизнь?  
– Очень долгую. Но всё же надеюсь, что первым уйдешь ты, и я смогу осуществить свою мечту.  
– И о чём же мечтает Доминик Вебер?  
– Станцевать на твоей могиле.  
– Какая, однако... странная мечта.  
– Я так не считаю.  
– У тебя никогда не было высоких моральных принципов.  
– А у тебя были? – фыркнул Вебер.  
– Нет, – ухмыльнулся Джошуа.  
– Тогда закрой рот и не учи меня жизни.  
– Ты боишься?  
Доминик отложил подушку в сторону, потрусил головой, стряхивая с себя сонное оцепенение, и покосился в сторону соседней кровати.  
– Чего я боюсь?  
– Проиграть.  
– Никогда я ничего подобного не боялся. И начинать не планирую.  
– Тогда почему отказываешься от игры?  
– Что ты задумал, Лэст?  
– Безобидную игру.  
– И в чём она заключается?  
– Завтра мы будем сдавать бег...  
– Завтра?!  
– Да. А ты не знал?  
– Я благополучно об этом забыл. Что совсем неудивительно.  
– Почему?  
– Меня уборка вымотала.  
– И по чьей вине, извини, мы должны были убирать в эти две недели?  
– По твоей.  
– Кто первый наорал на меня и назвал своей бабой?  
– Выходит, для тебя это тоже оскорбление.  
– Скажем так, мне было неприятно.  
– Но ведь это правда.  
– Ну, конечно!  
– А разве нет?  
– Правда, правда. Ники у нас мужик, все остальные – бабы, – захохотал Джошуа.  
– Я вырву тебе язык и скормлю его собакам, если ещё раз услышу с той стороны это премерзкое «Ники».  
– Ники. Ники... Ни-ки, – хрипло выдохнул Лэст. – Красиво звучит, правда?  
– Очень, – прошипел Вебер, вспоминая ситуацию, в которой Лэст точно так же хрипел его имя, но стараясь тут же забыть.  
– И мне нравится.  
– Лесли. Лесли... Лес-ли, – передразнил его Доминик. – Звучит ещё красивее, не так ли?  
– Он тебе нравится?  
– Безумно, – фыркнул Вебер. – Жить без него не могу просто. Мог бы догадаться, почему я сейчас его имя назвал. Я слишком часто слышу эту партию в твоём исполнении. С теми же интонациями. И думаю, с тем же выражением лица. Если в твоем воспаленном мозгу сейчас нарисовалась картинка группового секса, можешь пойти и треснуться головой о стену, чтобы тебя видения оставили.  
– Даже не думал ни о чем таком.  
– Твоё счастье.  
– А вот ты, кажется, думал.  
– Я не приемлю такие развлечения. Меня от них тошнит, – бросил Вебер равнодушно.  
– Мы снова съехали с основной темы.  
– Ну, хорошо. Давай вернемся к ней.  
– Завтра у нас забег.  
– И?  
– Сначала скажи, ты согласен на игру?  
– Согласен, – ответил Доминик. – Я уже понял, что так просто от тебя не отвязаться. Если ты прицепишься, то потом отцепить тебя невозможно. Человек, которому легче дать то, что он просит, чем отказываться.  
– Желание загадывает тот, кто прибежит первым. Соответственно, исполняет тот, кто прибежит вторым.  
– Какое желание? – решил уточнить Вебер.  
– Пока не придумал, – признался Лэст. – Да и не факт, что выиграю я.  
– С твоей-то склонностью к самолюбованию думать о провале. Ты не перестаёшь удивлять меня.  
– Так что, договорились?  
– Я ведь уже сказал, что согласен. Что ещё нужно?  
– Пожмём друг другу руки?  
Доминик ничего не отвечал. Некоторое время в комнате стояла жуткая тишина. Потом Вебер изрек задумчиво:  
– Иногда создается впечатление, что ты просто ищешь повод, чтобы прикоснуться ко мне, только и всего.  
Тем не менее, ладонь он Лэсту протянул. Вебер тоже протянул руку и на время ладони соприкоснулись. Доминик стойко это перенес, никак себя не выдавая. Впрочем, Джошуа тоже старался абстрагироваться от ситуации и думать о чем-то отвлеченном. А не о том, что это рука Доминика в его руке. Рукопожатие затянулось дольше, чем того требовали приличия. Ко всему прочему они, словно забывшись, переплели пальцы и замерли в таком положении.  
По оголенным нервам будто ток пробежал. Вебер с шумом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Я хочу тебя, Доминик, – выдал Лэст.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Джошуа.  
– Взаимно.  
– Взаимно.  
Доминик дернулся, разрывая этот контакт. И мысленно обругал себя всеми возможными матерными словами, которые были ему известны. Он только что, открыто, признался в том, что хочет Лэста. Молодец. Просто умница. И полетел его хваленый самоконтроль в пропасть. В глубокую-преглубокую пропасть.

* * *

– И где они? Вот, где? – Лесли снова находился на грани нервного срыва.  
– Трахаются, – безразлично бросил Уэйн, которого эти ужимки и прыжки успели основательно достать.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не это хотел услышать! – на повышенных тонах выдал Лесли, бросив вилку на тарелку.  
Она жалобно звякнула, часть соуса шлепнулась на рукав рубашки Верджила. Пэймонт посмотрел на свой рукав, потом на Блисса и спросил нежно:  
– Лесли, ничего, если я тебя сейчас придушу?  
– А что я такого сделал? – спросил тот.  
– Ты всех уже заебал! – рявкнул Верджил. – Если бы ты только знал, как нас всех тошнит от твоих завихрений! Я долго на это смотрел, но сейчас уже не могу сдержаться. Так и тянет ухватить тебя за горло и свернуть тебе шею к чертовой матери. Мы и раньше жили не очень спокойно, но с тех пор, как появился Вебер, ты вообще, как с цепи сорвался. Ты только и делаешь, что ноешь, а, когда не ноешь, на тебя снисходит озарение, и ты несешься восстанавливать справедливость, которая никому не нужна. Потому что и справедливость эта лишь в твоём понимании. Доминик не проявляет к тебе никакого внимания, а ты только и делаешь, что цепляешься к нему. Конечно, можно было бы предположить, что ты внезапно в него втрескался, потому и пытаешься зацепить, но для влюбленного у тебя слишком озлобленный взгляд. Ты просто неуверен в себе, вот и пытаешься задеть того, кто приглянулся твоему Джошуа сильнее, чем ты. Один вопрос: какая роль в этом отводится Доминику? Он провоцирует Лэста? Он на него вешается? Он пытается с ним заигрывать? Они убить друг друга готовы, а ты что-то о любви призрачной порешь. Задрал уже, придурок!  
– Неправда.  
– Что именно?  
– Они хотят друг друга.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Я чувствую!  
– Ах, чувствуешь! Ну, так херовый из тебя Нострадамус.  
Лесли обиженно засопел, услышав гневную отповедь. А Верджил попытался вновь вернуться к еде. Поковырялся вилкой в предложенном блюде, не выдержал и тоже отбросил вилку. Эта перепалка испортила ему аппетит и уже ничего не хотелось. Разве что придушить Блисса, который ни на минуту не забывал о своей любви и о том, что на его любовь покушается мерзкий новичок. Точнее, уже и не новичок вовсе.  
Все остальные притихли, сделав вид, что они вообще не здесь. А, если здесь, то только в качестве мебели и вообще ничего не знают, ничего не слышали.  
В этом противостоянии абсолютное большинство поддерживало Верджила, который высказал общее мнение. Почти все, присутствующие за столом, уже из последних сил сдерживались. Но Верджил не вытерпел самым первым.  
Ферги, конечно, не во всем был согласен с Пэймонтом. Уж он-то знал, что Лесли абсолютно прав и ревность его возникла не на пустом месте. После разговора с Домиником на кладбище он на многое посмотрел с другой стороны и уже не был так уверен в незаинтересованности Вебера. В любом случае, носить чужие секреты от одного человека к другому Хиллс не считал нужным, потому их разговор с Домиником так между ними и остался. С соседями Ферги ничего не обсуждал.  
Без особого восторга он перемешал вилкой свой морковный салат и принялся жевать. То, что лежало на тарелках у других, его не привлекало. Хотя бы потому, что Ферги не ел мясо, оно ему не нравилось, да и организм отторгал, по большей части. Рыбу мог пожевать, а вот от мяса воротило. После нескольких лет мучений Хиллс понял, что ему предначертано стать вегетарианцем, и он им стал. Не строгим, но стал. От молока, яиц и рыбы не шарахался, а вот мясо окончательно вычеркнул из своего рациона.  
– И всё-таки, где они? – снова включил режим капризной девчонки Лесли.  
Эффекта от гневной отповеди Верджила хватило ненадолго. Блисс на своих ошибках учиться не желал. Он только мотал окружающим нервы, делая свои проблемы их проблемами. Но ему так было комфортнее, чем страдать в одиночестве.  
– Лесли, будь другом, заткнись, – попросил его Кейси, понимая, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
Скоро нервы сдадут не только у Верджила, но и у всех остальных воспитанников, сидящих за столом.  
– Почему это? – не понял Блисс.  
Кейси тяжело вздохнул и потрепал свою косу. Сегодня его волосы были заплетены в аккуратную косичку, только одна широкая прядь была выпущена из общей массы и спадала на левую сторону, спускаясь до самого подбородка. На лице не было никакой косметики, да и одежду Кейси предпочел исключительно мужскую. Незадолго до ужина он снова столкнулся в коридоре с тем самым малолеткой, который полтора месяца назад назвал его трансвеститом. И эта встреча оставила в душе Уайта неприятный след.  
На этот раз под юбку ему никто не лез, потому как юбки не было. За задницу тоже никто не хватал, а вот за руку – легко. Схватили и потащили куда-то. Кейси в первый момент растерялся, не ожидал напора со стороны того, кто на пару лет младше, а потому должен за версту обходить тех, кто старше, сильнее и влиятельнее. Однако тот мальчишка не пасовал и считал, что вполне достоин места рядом с Уайтом. Затянув Кейси под лестницу, он долго и восторженно делился с ним своими впечатлениями, рассказывал о том, что восхищен стилем Уайта, его смелостью и вообще внешностью. И больше всего на свете хочет быть... Нет, вовсе не похожим на него. Он хочет быть рядом с Кейси и готов ждать ответа сколько угодно. Только бы это был положительный ответ.  
Естественно, Кейси чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Его это признание выбило из привычной колеи. Ещё сильнее расшатал привычное восприятие мира поцелуй, последовавший за признанием. Уайт впервые за долгое время растерялся и не знал, что делать. Уэйн заметил, что его постоянный спутник сегодня потрясающе рассеян и поинтересовался, в чём дело. Кейси отмахнулся, сказав, что ничего особенного не произошло, а уже в следующий момент едва не вывернул содержимое тарелки себе на брюки. Он нервничал и не знал, как можно отказать человеку, чтобы не обидеть. О взаимной симпатии с его стороны и речи не шло. Потому на положительный ответ молоденькому поклоннику рассчитывать не следовало.  
– Потому что у всех своих забот предостаточно, и мы не нанимались к тебе личными психологами, – популярно объяснил Сноу. – Тебе ведь никто по ушам не ездит, не заставляет слушать о своих переживаниях. Вот и ты заткни фонтан и разрешай свои проблемы сам, без посторонней помощи.  
– Ты великолепен, Уэйн, – хмыкнул Верджил. – Мне не хватает сдержанности, чтобы донести до него это сообщение в цензурном варианте.  
– Обращайся, – улыбнулся Сноу.  
– Вы черствые, безжалостные скотины, – припечатал Лесли, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Для того чтобы подчеркнуть силу своего раздражения парень смял салфетку и швырнул её на стол. Правда, слегка переборщил с эмоциональностью. Салфетка приземлилась не на скатерть, а в тарелку Хиллса, продолжавшего с кислым видом поедать салат. Ферги прифигел на время, потом поднял на соседа по комнате глаза и произнес тихо, с показным спокойствием:  
– Что это было?  
– Салфетка, – произнес Лесли с вызовом.  
Его настроение и так было испорчено тем, что Доминик и Джошуа столько времени проводят вместе. Пусть и не по собственному желанию, но всё-таки проводят. Воображение в момент, когда Лесли об этом думал, с логикой не дружило, потому чаще всего ему в голову приходили мысли порнографического содержания, связанные с той же душевой. Пару раз он даже наведывался туда в момент, когда Вебер и Лэст убирали. Он был уверен, что обязательно застанет бывших воспитанников «Даунхилла» за чем-то таким, что для посторонних глаз не предназначено. И застал. Первый раз за уборкой, второй раз за дуракавалянием. Доминик вис на швабре, воображая, что она – микрофон со стойкой и что-то пел. О чем, собственно, Вебер поёт, оставалось догадываться. Потому что песня была не на английском и даже не на немецком, который в «Белом олеандре» учили все. Единственное, что Лесли ясно понял: песня пошлая, потому как в куплете проскальзывало весьма специфическое слово «puta». Исполнив её, сменил репертуар и взялся петь «True beauty is so painful». Лэст, стоя у стены, наблюдал за этими изощрениями и время от времени ржал, как припадочный. Вебера тащило от его собственных действий, и это было заметно. И Лэста, судя по всему, тоже.  
– А сейчас я повторю подвиг Мэнсона и запущу микрофонной стойкой в зрителей, – оповестил Доминик, заметивший наблюдателя.  
Заржал, глядя на Лесли, и высунул язык, делая вид, что облизывает швабру.  
– Смотри, занозу в язык не загони, – мрачно произнес тот.  
– По-моему, ты от этого будешь только счастлив, – вздохнул Вебер, отставляя швабру в сторону.  
Если бы он, действительно, решился облизать швабру, заноза в языке из мифической могла превратиться в самую настоящую. Потому как швабры были допотопные, деревянные, тяжелые. Казалось, что в интернате время остановилось, и о новых, легких швабрах никто никогда не слышал.  
– Не буду спорить, – хмыкнул Лесли.  
– Заметь, – обратился Доминик к Джошу. – Не я первый начинаю. – Повернулся к Блиссу и поинтересовался вполне мирно: – Ты зачем пришёл?  
– Просто мимо проходил, – проворчал тот.  
– И всё же настоятельно советую тебе купить зеленые линзы, – доверительным тоном шепнул Вебер. – Тебе они будут в самый раз. Мистер надзиратель.  
– Тебе жалко что ли?  
– Нет, ну он, правда, нарывается, – притворно закатил глаза Доминик. – Отстань от меня, липучка, – произнес, наклонившись к Блиссу. – Ты мне всё равно не нравишься.  
А после ушел, оставив Блисса наедине с Лэстом. И, несмотря на то, что ничего криминального, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего любовные отношения, выследить не удалось, Лесли всё равно пребывал в твердой уверенности, что всё ещё впереди, и он обязательно поймает парочку из «Даунхилла» на горячем.  
Естественно, сейчас ему кусок в горло не лез, когда эти двое шатались где-то. И как вообще можно о еде думать, когда там ТАКОЕ?! То, что это проблема лишь для него, а всем остальным наплевать, Лесли как-то не задумывался. Если он бегает по потолку, то по потолку обязаны бегать и все остальные. Хотя бы просто из солидарности, по-дружески, за компанию. Но никто не бегал и бегать не собирался. Все мирно поедали свою еду, погрузившись в свой внутренний мир, а на страдания Блисса никто внимания не обратил. Естественно, это раздражало. И Джошуа его истерики игнорирует, и друзья успокоить не пытаются. Лесли в этот момент особенно четко осознал, какой он, по сути, одинокий и никому не нужный.  
Салфетка, валявшаяся в тарелке Ферги, была мерзкой на вид. Измазанная соусом, изрядно помятая, растрепанная. Неприятная, одним словом. К ней и прикоснуться было противно, не то, что продолжать есть после неё.  
Хиллс презрительно скривился, подцепил размокшую бумажку двумя пальцами и пристально посмотрел на неё, словно пытался понять, откуда эта гадость прилетела в его салат, потерявший всю свою привлекательность.  
– Какого хрена она делает в моём салате? – спросил Ферги, всё ещё стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
– Ну, я бросил, – ответил Лесли. – Что с того?  
– Извиниться за своё свинское поведение не хочешь?  
– А почему я должен извиняться? Вы первые начали на меня наезжать.  
– Блисс, ещё одно слово о твоей несчастной любви, и я за себя не отвечаю. Затолкаю этот комок бумаги тебе в глотку и сожрать заставлю! Понял меня? – снова взвился Верджил. – Я твоей любовью по горло сыт! И скоро вступлю в клуб поддержки Доминика.  
– Что ещё за клуб? – нахмурился Лесли.  
– Засуну твою башку в унитаз, – просветил его Пэймонт. – Вон отсюда, пока я содержимое тарелки тебе на голову не вывернул.  
– Предатели! – выпалил Блисс. – Сколько мы с вами живём в одной комнате? И сколько он? Почему вы поддерживаете его, а не меня?  
– Ну, всё, ты меня достал, – Верджил начал подниматься из-за стола. – Молилась ли ты на ночь, Дездемона?  
– Верджил, – Хиллс снова ухватил его за рукав. – Успокойся, он того не стоит.  
– Да пошли вы все на хрен! – проорал Лесли и бросился к выходу из столовой.  
Он так рассчитывал на поддержку. И что получил в итоге? Банальнейший пинок под зад он получил, а не поддержку.  
Верджил опустился на стул. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
– Успокойся, подумай о маффинах, – произнес Уэйн многозначительно.  
– О каких ещё маффинах?  
– О вкусных, – хором ответили все, сидящие за столом.  
Верджила это заявление в унисон внезапно развеселило. Его соседи по комнате чем-то напомнили ему бурундуков из фильма «Элвин и бурундуки». Он сначала сдавленно хмыкнул, а потом не выдержал и захохотал.


	9. Бег по замкнутому кругу

– Ты готов? – спросил Лэст, искоса поглядывая за тем, как Доминик разминается перед забегом.  
– К чему именно? – хмыкнул Вебер.  
– Только не говори, что ты отказываешься от своих слов.  
– Не отказываюсь, – Доминик ухмыльнулся и, наконец, соизволил посмотреть на своего противника. – В принципе, готов. Но готов ли ты?  
– К победе – да, к поражению – нет.  
– Боишься проиграть?  
– А ты – нет?  
– Для меня победа вовсе не цель. Но, если ты думаешь, что я легко тебе уступлю, то ты глубоко ошибаешься. В нашем случае победа – не просто способ покрасоваться на пьедестале почета, а скорее – дело чести. Уступать я тебе, ни в коем случае, не намерен. Думаю, с твоей стороны тоже последует честная борьба.  
– Как знать, – усмехнулся Джошуа.  
– И что бы это значило?  
Зеленые глаза сузились, и на лице появилось странное выражение из серии «я мечтаю заглянуть тебе в душу». Доминик, на самом деле, был заинтересован тем, что происходит в голове Джошуа. Ему отчаянно хотелось туда заглянуть, чтобы понять, чего от Лэста можно ждать, а чего он никогда и ни за что не сделает.  
Впрочем, для Джошуа не было никаких ограничений. Он мог делать всё, что вздумается.  
– У тебя будет время подумать.  
– Что вы опять затеваете? – спросил Верджил, стоявший поблизости.  
– У нас дуэль, – усмехнулся Лэст.  
– И кто выбран секундантом?  
– Мы без секундантов. И без оружия.  
– Тогда это не дуэль, а просто соревнование.  
– Ну, пусть будет так, – кивнул Доминик.  
– На что хотя бы поспорили?  
– На желание, – ответили Доминик и Джошуа одновременно.  
– Какое?  
– Пока не решил, – отозвался Вебер.  
– Я тоже не знаю, – солгал Лэст.  
Причем солгал, не моргнув глазом.  
О том, какое желание должен будет исполнить Доминик, он задумался в тот момент, когда только заикнулся об этой игре. Знал, что Вебер обязательно поведется на его слова, кинется доказывать, что он самый лучший и вообще неповторимый. Лучше его не было и не будет никогда. Доминик оправдал все надежды, возложенные на его совсем не хрупкие плечи.  
Несмотря на усталость, Джошуа долго не мог заснуть, раз за разом прокручивая в голове слова Вебера. Брошенное по инерции «взаимно» в ответ на его признание в желании обладать. После этого Доминик так ни слова и не произнес, предпочел сделать вид, что спит. А, может, на самом деле, уснул. Во всяком случае, не отреагировал, когда Джошуа обратился к нему.  
Ладонь все ещё горела от такого привычного, и в то же время уже практически незнакомого прикосновения. У Лэста было сразу несколько фетишей во внешности Доминика. Ему нравилась внешность бывшего друга, в целом, но особенно Лэст выделял его глаза и губы. А ещё отчаянно залипал на руки Доминика. Они казались ему едва ли не совершенством. Аккуратные ладони, красивые пальцы, ногти правильной формы. Всегда ухоженные. Никаких заусенец или слоящегося кошмара.  
Глаза у Вебера, действительно, были очень и очень красивые. Природа и родители наградили Доминика очень выразительными глазами удивительного цвета. Сколько Лэст видел зеленоглазых людей, а с таким оттенком сталкивался лишь единожды. И совершенно не удивлял тот факт, что однажды посмотрев в них, можно было поплыть. Что он, собственно, и сделал. Особенно его привлекали ресницы. Длинные и пушистые, густые, совершенно очаровательные. И родинка. Конечно, она.  
Джошуа прекрасно знал характер Доминика, потому понимал: легко не будет. И, даже признавшись в своих чувствах, Вебер вряд ли позволит себе так просто отпустить старую обиду. Эта клятва была для него слишком важной, раз уж он то и дело цеплялся к ней, упрекая Джоша в предательстве. Он не мог с легкостью отбрасывать от себя прошлое. Ему практически жизненно необходима была эта клятва, как предлог, почему они не могут изменить свои отношения к лучшему. Почему они должны оставаться врагами. Джошуа эту игру поддерживал, хотя она ему совершенно не импонировала. Он мог бы сказать, что, в какой-то степени, клятва до сих пор не нарушена. Душа его принадлежит Доминику, сердце тоже занято им. Он давно и прочно застолбил там место, но Вебер не умел прощать. Просто не умел. Даже, если причина для ссоры оказывалась смехотворная.  
Джошуа мог бы ещё долго размышлять о том, что происходит между ними, если бы в самый ответственный момент в комнату не ворвался Лесли. Он щелкнул по выключателю, и комнату залил яркий свет. В этот вечер обошлось даже без обычных претензий на тему «ты меня не любишь». У Блисса появилась иная причина для переживаний, условно именуемая «соседи по комнате меня ненавидят». И Лэст взял на себя миссию по успокоению истеричного подростка, способного только сопли лить и настраивать против себя остальных людей. Джошуа вообще сомневался в том, что есть на свете человек, способный вытерпеть постоянные концерты.  
В какой-то момент он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Обернулся и наткнулся на изучающий взгляд Доминика. Ехидная зараза смотрела на него, улыбаясь. Поняв, что Джошуа молчаливый призыв услышал, Вебер одними губами произнес: «Забудь то, что было здесь чуть раньше». Перевернулся на живот и больше внимания к парочке не проявлял. Лэст тяжело вздохнул, поняв, что забыть – самое лучшее в его ситуации.  
И самое нереальное...  
Джошуа бросил ещё один взгляд в сторону Доминика. У того на лице было написано «я – победитель». Не в прямом, конечно, смысле, а в переносном. И это раздражало. Отчаянно хотелось стереть надменную улыбку с его губ, посмотреть на его растерянность, отметить удивление в его глазах.  
«Я сделаю всё, чтобы выиграть», – пообещал себе Лэст, зная, на что он, в конце концов, пойдёт, и какие сюрпризы приготовит Веберу.  
В спорте они всегда были равными, а потому прекрасно понимали, что шансы на победу приблизительно равны. Первым к финишу может прийти, как один, так и другой. А вообще-то... Вообще-то, если говорить откровенно, у Доминика шансов было больше. Пусть на одну сотую, но больше.  
Можно ли догнать ветер? Удержать его руках? Хотя бы на время заставить притормозить? При желании Вебер мог сравниться с вольнолюбивым ветром, и бег был его стихией. Если во всех остальных видах спорта, у парней были примерно одинаковые результаты изначально, то здесь Лэст долго и муторно пытался достичь высот своего бывшего друга. В итоге получилось, но Джошуа всё равно понимал, что это не его естественная стихия, ему тяжело бежать так, как это делает Доминик. И, если в их соревнование не вмешается случай, или же сам Лэст, вероятность проиграть у него гораздо выше.  
– Я с большой настороженностью смотрю на тебя, – произнес Вебер, нарушая идиллию.  
– Почему?  
– У тебя на лице написано, что ты замышляешь какую-то гадость.  
– Ты просто предвзято ко мне относишься.  
– Конечно, а ты, на деле, сама доброта.  
– Не сомневайся, Ники. Всё будет по-честному.  
– Ты сам в это не веришь. И не смей называть меня Ники. Кажется, я уже неоднократно об этом говорил. Меня бесит, когда меня так называют!  
– Хорошо, не буду, – улыбнулся Джошуа.  
Эта улыбка лишь усилила подозрения Вебера.  
– Чему ты улыбаешься?  
– Хочу пожелать тебе удачи.  
– Так пожелай, а не смотри, как маньяк на жертву.  
Джошуа улыбнулся ещё шире.  
– Удачи, Вебер.  
– Удачи, Лэст, – ответил Доминик вполне радушно.  
– Удачи нам обоим, – подытожил Джошуа, окончательно убеждаясь в том, что воплотит в жизнь задуманное.  
Раздался сигнал, и они сорвались с места. К моменту старта у обоих уже было сформулировано желание, на которое они играют. Доминик не был оригинален. Он загадал самое лучшее для себя. В случае победы Джошуа вместе с Лесли целую неделю не будут отираться в одной кровати по ночам. То есть, никакого секса под ухом в режиме живого журнала. Нет, они могут этим заниматься где угодно, когда угодно. Даже в комнате. Но только днём, а не по ночам. Возможно, в дополнение к своему желанию Доминик попросил бы у Джоша пару пирожных из французской кондитерской во время поездки в город. Но на этом всё. Больше ничего он требовать не собирался.  
У Лэста было иное представление о том, каким должно быть желание. Впрочем, у него всегда был только один объект особого вожделения, и к этому объекту он тянулся. Полтора месяца в одной комнате. Полтора месяца ядовитых реплик. Полтора месяца случайных и не очень взглядов. Это невозможно было терпеть. Присутствие Вебера поблизости стало для Лэста испытанием, и сейчас он собирался выиграть только для того, чтобы хотя бы на пару минут сделать Доминика своим. На правах победителя. Наплевать на то, что после этого случая Вебер возненавидит его ещё сильнее. У них и так нет шанса на нормальные отношения. Если и будет ненавидеть, так хотя бы за дело.  
Неудивительно, что Доминик сразу же вырвался вперёд, и обозначился среди лидеров. Джошуа только ухмыльнулся. Вебер оказался до невозможности предсказуемым. Ничего, рано или поздно он догонит Доминика, и тогда...  
Дорога в одном месте проходила через лес, через него можно было неплохо срезать, чтобы потом выбежать обратно на асфальт, при этом сохранив в запасе как можно больше драгоценного времени. Этот участок был уже в самом конце пути. Пробежав через лес, участники забега выбирались практически к месту старта и финиша. Лес был не то, чтобы густой, но уследить за действиями учеников в нём было невозможно, их скрывал лесной массив. Естественно, туда Джошуа и кинулся, делая ставку на то, что Доминик тоже вспомнит о волшебной возможности срезать. Вебер, как ни странно, бежал по основной дороге, ничего не срезая, он пытался играть честно, надеясь на такую же игру со стороны второго участника пари. Но он ошибся, сделав ставку не на того человека.  
«Не должен проиграть ему. Не должен. Иначе он никогда не станет твоим, и ты даже кусочек счастья не получишь», – нашептывал голос на ухо Джошу.  
Со стороны Лэста поступок был отвратительным, но он не мог поступить по-другому. В его понимании это был единственный шанс. Доминик стремительно приближался к финишу, а Джошуа бежал за ним, представляя себя хищником, догоняющим жертву. Ему только и нужно, что выпустить когти, вонзиться клыками и когтями в беззащитную плоть. Обездвижить, навязать свои условия, заставить подчиниться. Внутри него даже животные инстинкты начали просыпаться, и казалось, что в ноздри пробивается тот самый запах жертвы, которую он преследует. Воздух вокруг был пропитан хвойным запахом и песком, нагретым на солнце, он пах свежестью и в то же время сыростью. Это сочетание несочетаемого будоражило воображение. Но основной, самой ценной ноткой в аромате был Доминик, от которого всегда пахло лимонной свежестью и мятой от зубной пасты, дезодоранты Вебер предпочитал без запаха, а лимон был в геле для душа и шампуне. И этот аромат кружил голову. Джошу казалось, что он летит на этот запах и сейчас, совсем скоро...  
Он принялся сокращать дистанцию, рассчитывая, как лучше всего будет провернуть задуманное. В конечном итоге сориентировался и на полной скорости врезался в Доминика, а потом, не оборачиваясь и не обращая внимания на короткий, матерный выкрик, явно не в пустоту брошенный, а адресованный точно ему, поспешил к финишу. Теперь он был уверен, что победа у него в кармане.  
Доминик не сразу понял, что произошло. Он слышал, что его кто-то догоняет, но не оборачивался, не тратил внимание на соперников. У него была определенная цель: прийти к финишу первым, и он старательно шел к этой цели. В какой-то момент Вебер поймал себя на мысли, что пытаются затравить, как собаки травят оленя или зайца. Он немного сдвинулся с дорожки, преследователь – за ним, он снова выбрался на середину дороги, Джошуа повторил его маневр. В том, что это Лэст, Доминик уже не сомневался, но всё равно не оборачивался. Теперь он понял, что пора увеличить скорость, иначе... Вот додумать уже не получилось, потому что он почувствовал ощутимый удар, и по инерции полетел вперёд, но, уже не имея контроля над своими действиями. Единственное, до чего он додумался – закрыть лицо руками, и в тот же момент его отшвырнуло на асфальт, а яркая вспышка боли затмила собой всё. Вебер откатился в сторону, и с асфальта попал на влажную землю, перепачкавшись, как поросенок. Падая, он умудрился содрать кожу на локтях, разбить колени об асфальт и напороться шеей на какую-то ветку. Она расцарапала кожу, и теперь рана неприятно саднила. Для Доминика этот полет остался где-то за гранью осознания, всё виделось, как через неплотную ткань. Кажется, в полёте он выматерился, но сейчас даже не помнил того, как это получилось.  
По ногам стекали кровавые потёки, локти тоже кровили. Но не так сильно. Если сравнивать эти два вида боли, то локти отдавали легким жжением, колени же болели так, словно кто-то раздробил коленные чашечки молотком.  
– Сука, – повторил Вебер ругательство, понимая, что адресат не услышит это обращение.  
Доминик резко сдернул с себя футболку. Не раздумывая, рванул по шву и без особой жалости по поводу испорченной шмотки оторвал от нее две полоски ткани. Стряхнул самые крупные камешки, попавшие в рану, перетянул колени импровизированными бинтами. И направился к финишу, хотя понимал, что проиграл давно и безнадежно. Его движение вряд ли можно было назвать нормальным бегом, это больше походило на перемещение подстреленной черепахи. На финише Доминик появился едва ли не в числе самых последних. Даже Лесли, и тот его обогнал. Кровь продолжала сочиться, и сквозь белую ткань проступали кровяные пятна, превращавшиеся из темно-бордовых в коричнево-бурые. Фактически, Доминик, обещавший стать героем дня, приполз к финишу, как престарелая лошадь, которой не в скачках участие принимать нужно, а на колбасу отправляться. И то не факт, что она окажется съедобной.  
Стоило только Веберу триумфально появиться на финише, как в его сторону обратилось множество заинтересованных глаз. Со всех сторон тут же посыпались вопросы на тему того, что же случилось. Доминик правду открывать не стал, виртуозно сорвав, что просто зацепился за выбоину в асфальте.  
Его отправили в медпункт, позволив выбрать сопровождающего. Сопровождать Вебера вызвался Пэймонт, преследовавший личный интерес в данной ситуации. Ему хотелось удовлетворить своё любопытство.  
Обернувшись, Доминик отыскал в толпе взглядом Лэста. Тот, вновь почувствовав пристальный взгляд, одарил Доминика улыбкой из серии: «так тебе и нужно, недоумок», а потом потянулся к Блиссу и чмокнул того в макушку. Если бы вокруг не толпилось столько народа, и на них смотрел один только Вебер, Джошуа, наверняка, не стал бы себя сдерживать. Поцеловал бы своего рыжего спутника в губы, а не столь целомудренно.  
– За выбоину, говоришь, зацепился? – усмехнулся Верджил, надевая солнцезащитные очки.  
Сейчас они были весьма уместны. Не то, что в помещении.  
– Да, – усмехнулся Вебер.  
– И как же зовут эту выбоину?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Какой смысл прикидываться? Это ведь Лэст поспособствовал твоему полёту, не так ли?  
– Даже, если так... Какая разница?  
– Мне никакой. Просто, сколько я бы не пытался разобраться в ваших отношениях, я понимаю, что ничего не понимаю, – произнес Пэймонт.  
– Думаю, ты и не поймешь, – вздохнул Доминик.  
– И что посоветуешь делать?  
– Ничего. Это не та ситуация, которая требует вмешательства со стороны.  
– Я боюсь представить, как далеко это зайдёт.  
– Я тоже боюсь, но часто представляю, – поделился Вебер. – И давай не будем это обсуждать. Откровенно говоря, не самая приятная тема для общения.  
– Договорились, – согласно кивнул Верджил, и до самого медпункта они прошли в молчании.  
Раны на коленях Веберу промыли и залили антисептиком. Точно так же поступили и со всеми остальными ранами. Включив всё своё обаяние, Доминик выклянчил у медсестры весь флакончик с антисептиком, заверил, что сам будет постоянно раны смазывать и вообще сделает всё, чтобы поскорее из категории больных перейти в категорию здоровых. Она засмеялась, щелкнула парня по носу и отправила восвояси. А антисептик всё-таки подарила, заявив, что этого средства в медпункте завались.  
Первым делом Доминик направился в душ, отмыться от грязи. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что при падении он не только раздолбал колени и локти, но и кожу на ладонях каким-то чудом умудрился поцарапать. И даже подбородок, правда уже в том месте, где он переходит в шею, что не так страшно.  
Вебер стоял под душем, с наслаждением ловил капли воды ртом. Прикрыл глаза, позволяя каплям стекать по лицу.  
Доминику отчаянно хотелось убивать. Снова. Не в прямом, конечно, смысле. Настоящее убийство было выше его понимания, но выместить злость на ком-то или чём-то хотелось, поэтому он, не задумываясь, сжал руку в кулак и со всей силы врезал по стене. Раз, второй и третий. До тех пор, пока не засаднили ещё и разбитые костяшки, а на стене не остались кровавые разводы. Вебер налил немного геля для душа на губку и принялся смывать кровь со стены. Отчаянно хотелось забиться куда-нибудь в уголочек и не показываться до самого вечера. И даже вечером. Вообще не показываться, потому что видеть никого не хотелось. А уж, когда Доминик представлял перед собой лицо Джоша, ему становилось особенно «хорошо» и хотелось разнести всю душевую, ничего не оставив.  
Вебер выключил воду, открыл упаковку антисептика и принялся заливать раны. Они отчаянно щипали, и от этой боли хотелось лезть на стену. Веберу хотелось заорать и, чтобы этого не сделать, он закусил губу. Наскоро вытершись полотенцем, он натянул чистую футболку и джинсы, стараясь не обращать внимания на саднящие колени. Боль напоминала о себе при каждом шаге. Вебер терпеть не мог боль. Наверное, именно по этой причине предпочитал бить первым, а не ждать, когда ему нанесут удар. Не дожидался решительных действий со стороны противника. Ему казалось, что он способен предугадать каждый шаг потенциальных врагов, а сегодня так облажался. Видимо, сентиментальная чушь на мозг подействовала. Всего пара нежных слов, которыми он обменялся с Джошем, пара воспоминаний о моментах из прошлой жизни, и он уже потерял сноровку. Идиот. Иначе не скажешь.  
Он набросил полотенце на плечи, чтобы вода впитывалась, засунул заколку в карман и собирался покинуть душевую, когда на пороге её нарисовался Джошуа собственной персоной. На его лице играла совершенно идиотская улыбка такой ширины, как бывает у жутких клоунов. Но у них она нарисованная, а у Лэста была самая настоящая, без намеков на уродливый грим. Джошуа просто цвел и пах. У него явно было хорошее настроение.  
– Пришел урода кусок, – произнес Вебер. – Неужели настолько хотелось выиграть, что ты готов был рискнуть мной? Или же твоей целью моё здоровье и было? Тогда прости, что ничего себе не вывихнул и не сломал, а лишь немного поцарапал.  
– Да. Мне настолько хотелось выиграть. Да, я думал только о победе. Да, я заслуженно вырвал эту победу у тебя из рук и мне не стыдно.  
– Тебе вообще слово «стыдно» ни о чем не говорит, – вздохнул Доминик.  
– Говорит, но не в тех случаях, когда на кону стоит желание. Ради его исполнения я мог пойти на многое.  
– А, да! Желание. Я и забыл, – Вебер хлопнул себя по лбу. – Отлично просто.  
– Не ерничай.  
– Не пытался даже. Это было выражение степени моего восторга произошедшим.  
Джошуа, наконец, соизволил отлипнуть от стены. Он закрыл дверь и подошел к Доминику, казалось, застывшему на месте. Вебер дураком не был и уже примерно понимал, в каком направлении расположено желание Лэста.  
Не говоря ни слова, Джошуа чуть потянул влажную прядку волос, заметил капельку воды, стекающую по коже. Провел пальцем, стирая её, а потом вовсе обнаглел и положил ладонь на щеку Веберу. Скорее всего, рассчитывал на немного иной результат. Думал, что Доминик, как и Лесли, поплывет от одного прикосновения. Тут же закроет глаза, оближет губы призывно, а руки обовьются вокруг шеи. Доминик реагировал совсем не так. Он не двигался с места, не впадал в истерику, но и экстаз на лице не отражался. Вебер старательно просчитывал, что же скажут в следующий момент.  
Ему ничего не сказали, но зато полезли целоваться. Он уперся ладонью в чужую грудь и спросил холодным, отрешенным тоном.  
– Я говорил, что мне этого хочется? Прежде, чем лезть ко мне с поцелуями, хотя бы рот после своей шлюхи прополощи. Не хочу чувствовать чужой привкус на твоих губах. И смею напомнить, что желание у тебя лишь одно. Может, придумаешь что-то покреативнее? Например, наряди меня озорной медсестрой и попроси принести тебе завтрак в постель. Думаю, подобное представление будет куда более унизительной вещью, чем это.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя унижать.  
– А что же ты собираешься делать?  
– Хочу, чтобы ты был моим...  
– Не в этой жизни.  
– Ты говорил, что, если я тебя сломаю, ты станешь моим.  
– Говорил. Но ты меня не сломаешь. Мы оба это знаем. А ещё мы оба знаем, что сломанный я тебе не нужен. Ты тащишься от меня такого, как сейчас. Безвольная, бесконечно влюбленная кукла тебе не нужна.  
– Знаем, – эхом повторил Джошуа. – Не нужна.  
– А что тебе нужно? – усмехнулся Вебер.  
Лэст наклонился к его уху и прошептал тихо:  
– Сам ещё не догадался?  
– Нет, представь себе. Соображения на нуле, – ответил Доминик.  
Он прекрасно всё понимал, но до последнего думал, что у Лэста хватит ума придумать что-то поинтереснее, чем банальный секс по принуждению. Кажется, Джош даже не осознавал, насколько для него это унизительно. Унизительнее, чем секс за деньги, если говорить откровенно.  
– Просто отсоси мне, – усмехнулся Лэст. – И будем считать, что желание исполнено.  
– И где я должен это делать?  
– Да хотя бы здесь. Но, если хочешь при свидетелях, можем пойти в комнату и там...  
– Не хочу при свидетелях. Травмировать психику твоей деточки не хочу, – хохотнул Вебер. – Не думаю, что ему будет приятно смотреть на это.  
– С каких пор тебя волнуют чувства Лесли?  
– С тех самых, как ваша безумная парочка вломилась в мою жизнь. Тебя одного мне не хватало, так теперь ещё и оно под ногами путается...  
– Лесли – милашка, – засмеялся Джошуа. – Не обижай его.  
– Это твоё желание? Хорошо, не буду обижать.  
– Не отлынивай от работы, – напомнил Лэст.  
– У меня колени разбиты по твоей милости. Мне неудобно будет.  
– Что-нибудь придумаешь.  
– Ну да, – Доминик улыбнулся ему соблазнительно. – Соскучился по моему рту?  
– Безумно. Хоть ты ни хрена и не умеешь, но соскучился.  
– Ага, рот у меня грязный, – хмыкнул Вебер. – Очень-очень грязный. Ты это и так знаешь.  
Доминик опустился на колени и всё же поморщился от боли. Тихо ойкнул.  
– Что такое? – голос Джоша звучал удивительно заботливо.  
– Не думай, что я заочно боюсь твоих размеров, – подарил ему ядовитую улыбку Доминик. – Просто из-за одного мудака я раздолбал колени в хлам. И теперь мне больно.  
Он поднял глаза на Джоша и некоторое время неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза. Потом губы растянулись в ехидной ухмылке. Вебер облизал их и потянулся к ремню чужих джинсов. Его пальцы ловко разделывались с застежкой, не было каких-то проблем и возмущений на тему того, что пряжки – зло, и только ногти об них ломать. Лэст с тоской думал о том, сколько парней у Доминика после него. Были ли? Или он продолжал потрахивать свою директрису? Выбирая между мифическими парнями и директрисой, Джошуа склонялся к мысли, что пусть лучше будет только девушка. О ней он хотя бы знает и понимает, отчего Доминик так резво согласился согревать её постель.  
Вебер тем временем разошелся не на шутку. Расстегнув пуговицу, он вытащил рубашку, немного задрал её и коснулся губами живота Лэста, отчего по телу разлилось приятное ощущение. Нечто вроде предчувствия. Лесли, конечно, был тем ещё заправским минетчиком, но он всё равно близко не стоял к Доминику. Техника гораздо лучше была у Блисса, это и так понятно, но вот ощущения...  
Доминик прихватил зубами молнию на чужих джинсах и потянул её вниз. Как и раньше, он не был уверен в том, что делает всё правильно. Но Джошуа не собирался исправлять его действия. Его вело просто от осознания, что это Вебер, а не кто-то другой стоит сейчас перед ним на коленях. Дыхание у Доминика было сухое и горячее, как ветер в пустыне. Он снова прикоснулся губами к коже, потянул брюки вниз, чтобы было удобнее. Через ткань прикоснулся губами к возбужденному члену, вырвав из горла заклятого друга первый стон удовольствия и томный выдох, в котором фигурировало имя Вебера.  
Джошуа закрыл глаза и положил ладони на плечи Доминику, надеясь, что совсем скоро это поддразнивание сменится, действительно, горячим и влажным ртом.  
Но мечтам не всегда свойственно сбываться, потому вместо ожидаемого Лэст получил удар в живот.  
– Да вот прямо сейчас! – прошипел Вебер. – Я скорее откушу тебе член, чем буду подрабатывать вафлером на полставки.  
Он явно собирался убраться из душевой, но Лэст ухватил его за штанину и рванул на себя. Доминик оказался на полу, снова приземлился на свои многострадальные локти и зашипел, как гадюка.  
– Ты принял условия игры, – процедил Джошуа, нависая сверху. – Ты согласился выполнить любое желание, так почему сейчас...  
– По-хорошему, выиграл я, – ответил Доминик, вытаскивая из кармана своё оружие. – И мы оба знаем, что победа должна была быть моей.  
– Но она не твоя.  
– Вот и мой рот не для тебя.  
– А для кого?  
– Пока не знаю. Мне никто не нравится.  
– Совсем-совсем никто?  
– Возможно, Кларисса Симонс? – предположил Вебер. – Как тебе такой вариант?  
– Ты этого не сделаешь.  
– Почему? В «Даунхилле» уже делал.  
– А здесь не «Даунхилл».  
– Я в курсе. Спасибо.  
– Ты будешь доделывать?  
– Нет.  
– Точно?  
– Точнее не бывает.  
– Тогда просто расслабься и лови кайф, если получится.  
Джошуа ухватился за ремень чужих джинсов, явно намереваясь их стянуть. Но в этот момент рядом с его лицом снова блеснуло что-то золотистое. Снова та же самая заколка, что и в их первую встречу.  
– Ещё одно движение, и я выколю тебе глаз, – произнес Доминик. – Думаю, одного раза тебе хватило, и ты запомнил тот урок. Но, если хочешь... Можем повторить, – выдохнул он шепотом, прижимая острую часть безделушки к щеке Джоша и немного надавливая.  
Заколка кожу не прорезала. Пока. А могла бы и прорезать.  
– И что же ты выбираешь? – Вебер продолжал насмехаться, хотя, казалось бы, не в его положении это делать.  
Лежит распластанный на полу, колени разбиты, локти разбиты, шея расцарапана...  
– Желание остаётся за мной, – произнес Лэст.  
– Ну да, раз уж ты его не использовал.  
– Я придумаю что-нибудь. Обязательно придумаю, – пообещал Джошуа, отталкивая от своего лица руку с острой игрушкой.  
– Конечно, Лэсси, – отозвался Доминик.  
Джошуа пинком распахнул дверь и быстро покинул душевую, а Вебер так и остался лежать на полу. Он вытянул руки вверх, глядя на опасную игрушку в своих ладонях.  
– Конечно, ты придумаешь, – произнес задумчиво. – Придумаешь, Лэсси.


	10. Одни дома

На территории «Белого олеандра» стояла тишина. С самого утра воспитанников повезли в город. Доминик не поехал, решив, что в городе ему делать нечего. Немного отросшие волосы он сам обкорнал до привычной длины, из шмоток ничего покупать не хотелось, журнальчики-газетки его не волновали. Он не забивал себе голову ерундой, вроде сплетен о звездах и их же интимных фотографий. Если возникала потребность почитать, то он шел в библиотеку и читал там всё подряд, что под руку попадалось. Но вот глянец Вебера не привлекал. Зато Лесли от этих красочных картинок сносило голову окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Кроме того, у Вебера была причина остаться. Всё ещё болели разбитые колени. Правда, кровь уже не текла, и ранки покрылись корочкой, тем не менее, всё равно болезненные ощущения остались. Джошуа после своего провала в душевой к Доминику с сомнительными предложениями не лез и вообще старался свести общение с ним до минимума. Вебер запоздало подумал о том, что нужно было бывшему другу поставить засос, чтобы Лесли совсем крышу от ревности снесло. Он и так превращался в неврастеника, что уж говорить о возможной ситуации с обнаружением засоса. Точно мозги бы набекрень съехали в один момент. Доминик подумал об этом и злорадно ухмыльнулся. Чувство стыда и раскаяния за свои поступки его никогда не посещало. Если он что-то делал, то делал это осознанно, понимая, какой эффект его действия за собой повлекут. Разве что с Лэстом немного ошибся. Но сейчас его уже перестала занимать ситуация с нарушенной клятвой и поступком Джошуа. Лёг под кого-то и лёг. Ему, Доминику, нет никаких дел до поведения Лэста. К тому же большую часть своей жизни Вебер был уверен в том, что он гетеросексуал. Возможно, сейчас следовало снова вернуться к этому убеждению?  
Наверное, всё-таки следовало.  
Дверь комнаты приоткрылась, и Доминик удивленно уставился на одного из своих соседей, появившегося так неожиданно. Вебер был на сто процентов уверен, что он остался один. Возможно, есть ещё кто-то из обитателей других комнат, но никак не ожидал увидеть соседа. Кейси, кажется, тоже удивился, потому что взгляд его оказался прикованным к Доминику.  
В этот раз Уайт тоже никого эпатировать не собирался, потому оделся довольно скромно. В серую водолазку и белые джинсы, дополнив их кедами с разноцветными шнурками.  
– Неожиданно, – пробормотал он, прикрывая дверь.  
– Для меня тоже. Я думал, что остался здесь один.  
– И, наверное, радовался? – предположил Кейси.  
– Наверное, да, – отозвался Вебер, ухмыльнувшись. – Но ты мне не помешаешь. Если бы я сейчас пересекся с Лесли или Джошем, можно было бы сказать, что жизнь – отстой. А так, всё нормально.  
Доминик говорил чистую правду. Кейси у него приступы нервного тика не вызывал. Его игры в девушку, конечно, вызывали некоторый резонанс в сознании, но желания пойти и проблеваться не порождали. Сравнивая Лесли и Кейси, Доминик всегда неизменно приходил к выводу, что Блисс большая тёлка, нежели Уайт. Отбросив в сторону игры с переодеванием, можно было сказать, что Кейси Уайт просто-напросто метросексуал. Он тщательно следил за своим внешним видом. Выщипывал брови, мазал кожу кремами, губы тоже. А ещё брил ноги. Его красота требовала именно таких жертв, потому как на фотографиях должна была отражаться эталонная красавица, а не трансвестит.  
Вот в плане характера Уайт значительно отличался от истеричного Блисса, который умел привлекать к себе внимание исключительно нытьём. На Лесли легче лёгкого было повесить ярлык «истеричная девочка», а вот Уайта язык не поворачивался девочкой назвать. Время от времени Доминик задавался вопросом, почему же Лэст не начал встречаться в интернате с Уайтом. Кейси своих предпочтений не скрывал, открыто говоря, что его привлекают парни, а не девушки. Внешне был интереснее Блисса. Ко всему прочему, не стал бы постоянно действовать на нервы, устраивая истерики, в попытке докопаться до истины. И, наверняка, с ним Джошуа было бы намного лучше, чем с Блиссом, но он почему-то выбрал Лесли.  
Задавая себе вопрос, Доминик тут же сам себе на него и отвечал. Дело в том, что на фоне Уайта Джошуа не так бы выигрышно смотрелся. Ему в напарники нужна была как раз тёлка. Если не реальная, то хотя бы такая... В переносном смысле. Со всеми прилагающимися к ней истериками на тему несовершенной внешности, отсутствия любви, отсутствия внимания. На её фоне Джошуа Лэст смотрелся именно мужиком, настоящим мужиком, а не размазней с амбициями. Наверное, Лесли тоже это понимал, потому постоянно и истерил. Ему любви хотелось, а не отношений из жалости.  
– Давай поболтаем что ли? – предложил Кейси, понимая, что других развлечений у них не наблюдается.  
Был даже момент, когда он пожалел, что отказался от поездки, но тут же себя одергивал. Всё упиралось в его поклонника и самого ярого фаната, готового по пятам ходить и постоянно рассказывать о своей неземной любви. Уайт чувствовал себя чудовищем, которое не знает слова «любовь», но тут же одергивал сам себя, напоминая, что любить по приказу невозможно. Любовь это что-то на уровне химии, когда смотришь на человека и понимаешь, что жить без него не можешь. Когда внимание постоянно в его сторону обращено и, наверное, даже дышать тяжело без объекта любви. У него ничего такого не было. Он смотрел на своего воздыхателя и мог резюмировать только то, что ему совершенно наплевать на чужие чувства. Кейси, которому признания надоели, набрался храбрости и открыто отшил поклонника. Того, правда, отказ не остановил, и он на полном серьёзе заявил, что Уайт ещё не понял, от чего отказывается. Кейси пожал плечами и бросил:  
– Как знаешь.  
Вообще-то, изначально он собирался поехать в город. Их туда возили раз в две недели, и это было почти счастье вырваться из стен интерната, посмотреть на других людей, что-то новенькое увидеть. В общем, раскрасить жизнь яркими красками, которых так недоставало в «Белом олеандре».  
«Олеандр» вообще был на редкость мрачным местом. Возможно, так на него влияло местоположение. Рядом лес, практически не пропускающий к зданию солнечные лучи. Даже днем солнечный свет попадал в комнаты с большим трудом. Здесь часто шли дожди, а солнце было редким гостем. И на него любоваться можно было реже, нежели на черные тучи. Кладбище тоже положительных эмоций не добавляло. Да и с чего бы ему добавлять? Это место само по себе появлению светлых мыслей не способствует.  
Один из лучших интернатов... Да, что там один из лучших! Самый лучший, на деле, оказывался далеко не таким прекрасным, каким его многие рисовали в мечтах. Нет, конечно, внешне он выглядел очень даже пристойно, внушительно, как сказали бы многие. Но за совершенным фасадом скрывалось точно такое же, как у других интернатов, наполнение.  
Потому-то город был для многих билетом в сказку. И Кейси всегда с нетерпением ждал этих поездок, но сегодня выскочил из автобуса в самый последний момент едва ли не с истерикой, поняв, что место Уэйна, с которым они всегда сидели рядом, занял тот самый наглый мальчишка. А Уэйн сел рядом с Лесли. По какой-то причине Блисс на Джошуа обиделся и отсел от него. Даже не смотрел в его сторону и вообще делал вид, что никогда знаком с ним не был. Если рассчитывал на то, что Лэст тут же кинется к нему с извинениями, то сильно просчитался. Сделал ставку не на того человека. Джошуа был занят размышлениями о своих проблемах, потому даже не заметил, что его оставили в гордом одиночестве, а на место Лесли сел кто-то другой.  
– Давай поговорим, – отозвался Доминик.  
На самом деле, он обеими руками поддерживал эту инициативу. Одиночество его никогда не угнетало особо, но сейчас он не стал бы возражать против наличия живого собеседника. Тем более что собеседник попался приятный.  
– Только садись поближе, не хочу кричать через всю комнату, – добавил Вебер.  
Он всё это время делал вид, что занят учебной программой, потому копался в учебнике. Лежал на животе, согнув ноги и помахивая ими в воздухе. Доминик снова нарядился в синие джинсы и свою любимую белую толстовку поверх футболки. Вебер прекрасно знал, что одежда белого цвета ему очень идёт, потому старательно подчеркивал свою внешнюю привлекательность.  
Самовлюбленность Доминика Кейси совершенно не удивляла. Он был очень привлекателен внешне, и эту привлекательность мог отрицать только человек, за что-то на Вебера обиженный.  
Кейси устроился на кровати Джошуа. Уперся в одеяло локтями, переплел пальцы и устроил на них подбородок.  
Несмотря на то, что Кейси и Доминик уже полтора месяца жили в одной комнате, особо близко они не общались. В общем, могли назвать себя приятелями, но приятельство это было относительное. Пара ничего не значащих фраз в течение дня, и то, по большей части, на тему учебы. Какие-то личные темы в разговорах не поднимались. Доминик, как и в первый день пребывания в интернате, продолжал оставаться для многих загадкой. О нем знали немного. Он не любит сокращенную форму своего имени, постоянно таскает за собой заколку с бабочкой. Даже, если не закалывает ею волосы, то использует вещицу в качестве закладки или же просто в карман её засовывает. Как и Ферги, ходит на кладбище. С какой целью – неизвестно. Тем не менее, ходит.  
– И о чём будем разговаривать? – спросил Кейси.  
Доминик закрыл учебник, отложил его в сторону и соизволил повернуться на бок. Оперся одним локтем на кровать и произнес:  
– Хотя бы о том, почему ты не поехал вместе со всеми.  
– У меня небольшие проблемы личного характера, – признался Уайт.  
– И что это за проблема?  
– Эта проблема – кто.  
– Из нашей комнаты?  
– Нет. Он на пару лет младше, но ходит за мной по пятам, как привязанный. Говорит, что восхищается мной, покорен и всё такое, – на время Уайт замолчал, подбирая нужные слова.  
Ему привычно было влюбляться безответно, но самому стать объектом влюбленности и пристального внимания пришлось впервые. И он не мог сказать, что ему приятно. Это отталкивало. Любовь навязываемая извне, невзаимная, не вызывала ничего, кроме отторжения.  
– А ты? – поторопил его Доминик.  
– Ну, как сказать. Он мне не нравится. Мелкий, глуповатый. Нет, правда. Это я так говорю не потому, что он мне неприятен. Хотя, честно говоря, неприятен. – Кейси скривился. – Я вообще не думаю, что у него любовь ко мне или что-то с ней схожее. Он мне чем-то фаната напоминает, который преследует любимую звезду, надеясь на любовь. Это не звездная болезнь. Я звездой себя не считаю. Тем не менее, ситуация похожа. Он, как сталкер по пятам за мной ходит. В столовой берёт то же самое, жесты мои копировать начал, фразочки... Это неприятно как-то. Нет, я понимаю, что хочет стать похожим в чём-то, а, может, просто таким способом хочет показать, что мы с ним похожи, но мне отвратно, а не кайфово.  
– Не любишь повышенное внимание к себе?  
– Не люблю, когда меня копируют. Он ведь, наверняка, сам по себе интересная личность. Я верю, что в каждом человеке, при желании можно найти что-то интересное. Особую, отличительную черту отыскать. И не нужно никого копировать. Так можно индивидуальность потерять. Я ему как бы сказал, что быть с ним не хочу, и вообще он себе больше напридумывал, чем на самом деле... Короче, отшил его. Он ни в какую. Говорит, что всё равно я ему нравлюсь. И он будет меня ждать всегда. В общем, хреновая ситуация. Я сегодня в город собирался поехать, тем более что мне нужны вещи новые для фотосессии очередной. Но не поехал, потому что он наше место с Уэйном занял. То есть, место Уэйна. А Сноу рядом с Блиссом сел. Сославшись на плохое самочувствие, я никуда и не поехал. Не хочу опять его идиотские слова слушать. Тем более что это надуманное чувство. Может, восхищение есть, но любви я там не заметил.  
– А ты сам в кого-нибудь влюблялся?  
– Было дело, – кивнул Кейси. – Но это давно было. Кстати, ты почему в город не поехал?  
– Не хочу, – просто ответил Доминик. – Мне и здесь неплохо.  
– Не понимаю я тебя.  
– Почему?  
– Мне кажется, что в «Олеандре» даже стены давят на психику. Поездка в город, как глоток свежего воздуха, а здесь можно задохнуться.  
– Такое неприятное место?  
– Разве ты сам этого не заметил?  
Доминик отрицательно покачал головой.  
– В «Даунхилле» было отвратнее.  
– Твой бывший интернат?  
– Ага. И бывший интернат Лэста. Мы с ним там познакомились.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Кейси. – Вообще любой интернат – это не сказочные условия. И с настоящим домом не сравнится никогда. Мои самые счастливые годы остались в прошлом, где у меня был отец.  
– А мать?  
– Матери у меня никогда не было. То есть, она, конечно, была. Может, есть. Но я понятия не имею, кто она и по каким причинам связалась с отцом. Почему-то не верю в её любовь. Большую и чистую.  
– То есть, мать свою ты не знаешь?  
Кейси отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет. Я знаком с ней лишь по рассказам отца. Папа говорил, что она тоже была блондинкой. И у неё были зеленые глаза. А ещё она любила красную помаду. И красивую жизнь. А такую отец ей подарить не мог, если честно. У него был средний достаток, на миллионера он похож не был. Вообще, если ему верить, а я верил, мама хотела от меня избавиться. Это отец настоял на том, чтобы она родила, и отдала ребенка ему. Она согласилась на такие условия, потому как изначально детей не хотела. У неё истерика была, когда она узнала, что беременна. Вообще отец у меня был прекрасный. Думаю, мы бы с ним до сих пор душа в душу жили, но не сложилось.  
– Умер?  
– Умер, – подтвердил Кейси. – Родственников не нашлось, в итоге я попал в интернат. Насчёт интернатов, кстати, и сказочных условий. В любом из них более или менее легко жить воспитанникам нашего возраста. Ну, мне кажется, что легче, чем малышне. Детей вечно норовят в грязь втоптать, понимая, что они маленькие и слабые. С теми, кто постарше предпочитают не связываться. Хотя, старшие между собой тоже враждуют, не без этого. Как, например, вы с Лэстом...  
– Это наследие «Даунхилла».  
– А что было в «Даунхилле»?  
– Шекспировские страсти.  
– Это и так понятно, – усмехнулся Уайт.  
Он сменил положение и лег на спину, глядя в потолок.  
– Почему?  
– Твоя фраза никого не оставила равнодушным.  
– Фраза?  
– Насчёт того, что Лэст был твоей бабой.  
– А, ну, в каком-то смысле это ведь правда.  
– В каком-то?  
– Ну, мы не трахались никогда, – пояснил Доминик, ставший неожиданно разговорчивым. – Просто по поведению он, правда, был не очень-то мужественным.  
– Сейчас в это трудно поверить.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Вебер. – Сейчас он изменился. Но тогда был не лучше некоторых истеричных особей с рыжими волосами. Вот, кстати, пример воспитанника-старшеклассника, которого запросто можно назвать маленьким и слабым. Он ведёт себя так, словно только из пелёнок выкарабкался и ни хрена не понимает в этом мире.  
– На самом деле, Блисс не такой уж плохой, – протянул Кейси. – Нет, правда, неплохой. Ну, во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Иногда он и меня самого бесит, но моментами даже умиляет.  
– Он тебе нравится что ли? – усмехнулся Доминик.  
– В каком смысле?  
– В прямом. Хочется трахнуть эту истеричную шлюшку?  
Уайт едва не подавился заготовленной речью. К подобным вопросам он готов не был.  
– Разве нравится и хочется трахнуть – синонимы? – спросил, оправившись от потрясения.  
– Ну, для меня да, – ответил Вебер. – Не то, чтобы всегда. Я имею в виду именно отношения любовные. Если мне кто-то понравился именно, как сексуальный объект, естественно, мне хочется этот объект трахнуть. Не ходить же вокруг кругами, сочиняя оды и посвящая песни? Этот романтический флер давно остался в прошлом. Сейчас он не востребован. Даже у девушек. Иные девушки иногда бывают инициативнее парней.  
Доминик мечтательно вздохнул, вспомнив своё приключение в «Даунхилле».  
– Правда, что ты когда-то с директрисой интерната спал?  
Кейси решил, что раз уж они начали откровенничать, то можно откровенничать по полной, не ограничиваясь намеками и полунамёками. Нужно больше узнать о новеньком. Как ни крути, а его личность всем соседям по комнате была интересна. Разве что не все решались откровенничать.  
– Правда. И, на самом деле, это не так уж давно было, – честно признался Доминик. – Вплоть до того момента, пока я сюда не переехал. Она офигенная была, если говорить откровенно. Нет, на самом деле, офигенная. Девчонки-воспитанницы с ней и рядом не стояли, потому что директриса была роскошной бабой.  
Доминик, конечно, гордился собой. И тем, что директриса на его внешность повелась тоже. Для многих подростков роман с более опытной женщиной – предел мечтаний, а ему даже мечтать не пришлось. Для него эти отношения были реальностью.  
– А как получилось, что ты стал би? Судя по твоим восторгам, тебе женщины всё же нравятся намного сильнее мужчин.  
– Как тебе сказать... Я влюбляюсь не в тело. Я влюбляюсь в душу, – ответил Вебер. – И меня не волнует, кому эта душа принадлежит. Так получилось, что одна из них принадлежала парню.  
– И кому?  
– Это же очевидно.  
– Лэсту?  
– Конечно. Хочешь, маленький секрет?  
– Хочу, – не раздумывая, ответил Уайт.  
Вебер улыбнулся.  
– Но ты тоже откровенно ответишь на один мой вопрос. Договорились?  
– Договорились.  
– Меня до сих пор от него потряхивает. Ну, в смысле, я не могу сказать, что я к Лэсту равнодушен. Только ему об этом знать совсем не обязательно. И, рассказав тебе об этом, я очень хочу надеяться, что до Джошуа мой секрет не доберется, оставшись между нами.  
– Судя по всему, он к тебе тоже неравнодушен, – заметил Кейси. – Во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Верджил и Уэйн, конечно, ничего не замечают. Не видят дальше собственного носа. Они, по-прежнему, уверены в том, что вы мечтаете увидеть агонию друг друга и послушать симфонию предсмертных хрипов. Но я, да и Лесли, видим, что у вас с Лэстом всё не так просто и очевидно. Словами о любви между вами я бросаться не буду, но то, что вы хотите в одну постель, очевидно. Кстати, не хотелось бы навязывать своё мнение, но, может, вам всё же стоит это сделать? Поймёте, что это не ваше, и лихорадка отпустит?  
– Нет, – твёрдо ответил Вебер. – Нельзя идти на поводу у своих желаний.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что.  
– Какой развернутый и подробный ответ.  
– Потому что у нас обоих принципы, – засмеялся Доминик. – Один на двоих принцип точнее. Мы можем с ума сойти от этого желания, но в одной кровати теперь не окажемся. Раньше могли, а теперь уже нет. Потому как, если один придёт к другому и скажет, что хочет быть с ним... Короче говоря, это признание можно засчитывать, как проигрыш. Ни один из нас проиграть не хочет. Нам нужна победа. И мы будем задирать носы до последнего. Да, у нас отключаются мозги, и выбивает пробки, когда мы наедине, но желание выиграть всё равно – сильнее, чем что-либо другое. К тому же, я не уверен, что мы с ним, оказавшись в одной постели, сможем один раз трахнуться и разбежаться. Одного раза явно будет недостаточно, а становиться зависимым от кого-то – не хочу. Лэст, скорее всего, тоже.  
– Так наплюйте на свою гордость и будьте вместе.  
– Не всё так просто. Точнее, всё просто, да. Но нам нравится всё усложнять. И сейчас мы от своего первоначального плана никуда отступать не станем. Вместе не будем. Я в этом уверен. Лэста доставляет сама мысль о том, что у него одновременно буду и я, и Лесли. Ему хочется именно этого, именно с таким раскладом, что основной партнер – Лесли, а я так... Время от времени потрахаться. Типа жена и любовница. И мне при таком раскладе отводится роль любовницы. Он же знает, что для меня это унизительно будет, вот и старается. У него пунктик на унижении. Потому в нашей ситуации постель – не выход. Постель – это тупик. Тебе не кажется, что я сегодня слишком болтлив?  
– Не волнуйся. Ничего нового ты мне не сказал. Я это и так понял из наблюдения за вами.  
– Ты наблюдаешь за нами?  
– Ну, – Кейси немного смутился. – Бывает.  
– А зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Блиссу сопереживаю.  
– То есть, всё исключительно в него упирается?  
– В целом, да.  
– Вот мы и подошли к тому, о чём я хотел поговорить, – ухмыльнулся Вебер.  
Улыбочка была говорящая.  
– Ты хотел поговорить о Лесли? – удивился Уайт.  
– Ты весьма ловко ушёл от ответа на вопрос, как относишься к Блиссу. Меня это по-прежнему, волнует, – пояснил Доминик. – Ты хочешь Блисса? Или же у тебя на него какие-то другие планы?  
– Ну, хочешь – это слишком громко сказано.  
– Но и сказать, что не хочешь – не можешь?  
– Он милый.  
– Когда держит рот на замке.  
– Ну, и когда улыбается, тоже милый.  
– Его улыбку мне видеть не доводилось, потому оценить не могу. Остаётся лишь поверить тебе на слово.  
– Ну, он, правда, милый.  
– Милая шлюшка. Какой оксюморон, – философски заметил Доминик.  
– Шлюшка, – согласился Кейси. – Просто это стиль его жизни. Он не может сам по себе находиться. Ему обязательно нужно за кого-то держаться. В одиночестве он пропадёт. Он влюбляется всегда в тех, кто по уровню заведомо выше стоит, не понимая, что для них ничего не значит. Тем не менее, он добрый и заботливый. Правда, временами навязчивый и свои недостатки замечать не умеет. Вот и не понимает, за что его вечно бросают.  
– Саму невинность ему уже при всём желании не сыграть. Все знают, что он собой представляет, – протянул Вебер.  
– Он и не станет, понимая, что заинтересовать тех, кто по уровню выше, он может только сексом.  
– Ты так проникновенно рассказываешь о его проблемах, что, кажется, я сейчас расплачусь.  
– Слабо это представляю.  
– И не надо, – ответил Доминик. – То есть, он тебе всё-таки нравится, – добавил, чуть понизив голос.  
– Ну, нравится. Но о сексе речи нет. Так, – Уайт помахал рукой в воздухе. – Я от него не тащусь, но он миленький.  
– Да ты лесбиянка, – заржал Вебер.  
– Это ещё почему? – нахмурился Кейси.  
– Потому что сам в женские вещи одеваешься и на бабу запал. И не говори, что Лесли не баба, потому что моё мнение о нём уже сформировалось. По характеру он именно представительница слабого пола с вечным ПМСом в качестве бонуса для того, кто рядом.  
Уайт тяжело вздохнул.  
– Что такое? – удивился Доминик.  
– Хотел бы я с тобой поспорить, с пеной у рта доказывая, что ты ошибаешься, и, на самом деле, Блисс просто находка для любого мужчина, но вынужден согласиться с твоим мнением. В голове у него целый тараканий притон.  
– Вот, даже влюбленный это признаёт, – радостно резюмировал Вебер. – Кстати...  
У него на лице снова появилась улыбка.  
– Я боюсь твоей улыбки, – заметил Кейси.  
– Я думаю о твоём благополучии.  
– С такой улыбкой?  
– Да. Точнее, у меня появился план, как отвадить твоего поклонника.  
– Боюсь думать о его участи.  
– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, не оценивая мою прекрасную улыбку, – заржал Доминик. – На самом деле, ничего криминального я предлагать не собираюсь. Просто скажи, что ты уже занят, а потому не можешь с ним встречаться. В конце концов, это не будет совсем ложью. К Блиссу у тебя какие-то чувства есть, значит, можно считать тебя влюбленным. Распиши мальчику в подробностях, что ты занят давно и прочно, но отношения свои не хочешь афишировать. Потому никаких шансов у него нет.  
– А, если он спросит, с кем, что я скажу?  
– Ну, придумай что-нибудь. Ферги попроси, Верджила.  
– И получи с разворота по морде, – хмыкнул Кейси.  
– Уэйна.  
– Все знают, что мы друзья, и ничего большего за дружбой не стоит. Слушай...  
– Слушаю внимательно.  
– Ты не мог бы сыграть роль моей любви, если понадобится пара доказательств?  
– Я? – переспросил Вебер.  
– Кроме нас, никого в комнате нет. Так что, судя по всему, ты.  
– И что за доказательства?  
– Пара поцелуев, объятий... Не больше. В принципе, это ведь не сложно.  
– Вот тут-то и начинаются настоящие проблемы.  
– Почему?  
– Дело в том, что любовь страстную я вряд ли смогу разыграть. У меня, грубо говоря, нестояк на всех мужчин, кроме Лэста.  
– Так я и не прошу тебя тащить меня в постель. Просто пара поцелуев на людях, и всё.  
– Можно, конечно, попробовать, – пробормотал Доминик. – Но результат положительный не обещаю. В принципе, могу попытаться тебя поцеловать...  
Кейси ничего не ответил, но присел на кровати, опершись ладонями на одеяло. Вебер перебрался на кровать Лэста, некоторое время сомневался в правильности своего поступка. Потянулся к Уайту, щелкнул заколкой, распуская его волосы. Теперь, когда они рассыпались по плечам, легче было представить, что рядом девушка, а поцеловать девушку было в порядке вещей. Кейси не протестовал, позволяя Доминику делать всё, что ему вздумается. Чтобы не смущать Вебера, Уайт прикрыл глаза. Доминик последовал его примеру и немного подался вперёд, запуская пальцы в длинные волосы. Прижался на секунду к чужим губам и замер. Это было странно целовать кого-то из парней, кроме Джоша. Впрочем, вкус у губ Кейси был химическим от гигиенической помады, так что особой разницы между ним и девчонками не было. Уайт, поняв, что эксперимент оказался не таким уж провальным, всё же обнял Доминика за шею, а тот, осознав, что от него хотят больше инициативы, решил дать человеку желаемое.  
– Ты в курсе, что потрясающе целуешься? – спросил Кейси, как только они разорвали поцелуй.  
– У меня просто была обширная практика, – ухмыльнулся Вебер. – Директриса очень любила лизаться, так что с ней нереально было не научиться.  
– Буду знать, кому сказать спасибо. Ты же мне поможешь?  
– Да, – легко согласился Доминик. – Сделаем это. Но только один раз. Договорились?  
– Да, – улыбнулся ему в ответ Уайт. – Один раз сделаем.  
В этот момент дверь комнаты распахнулась, и на пороге, как по заказу нарисовался Джошуа. Он посмотрел на обоих парней отстраненно, одарил их снисходительными улыбочками. Скорее всего, он уже какое-то время стоял под дверью и подслушивал, о чем говорят Доминик и Кейси. Вероятно, услышал не так много, но подумал о том... О чём подумал.  
– Знаете, а вы неплохо смотритесь вместе, – заметил равнодушно. – Я бы даже сказал, что очень хорошо.  
– Правда? – спросил Доминик.  
– Я бы не стал обманывать, – кивнул Лэст.  
– Отлично. Спасибо за то, что даёшь добро на эти отношения, – скопировав его тон, ответил Вебер. – Впрочем, оно будет идти бонусом к моему собственному решению, потому как определяющим никогда для меня не было. А то, что отлично смотримся вместе, я и так знаю. Наверное, это любовь. Правда, Кейси?  
Возможности ответить у Уайта не осталось, потому что уже в следующий момент рот ему заткнули агрессивным поцелуем. А глаза человека, сидевшего напротив, без слов говорили: «Только попробуй опровергнуть это заявление, и тебе не поздоровится». Кейси обреченно подумал, что он тоже стал пешкой в игре этих двоих.


	11. Зеленоглазое чудовище

Дверь хлопнула так, что, казалось, окна повылетают. Джошуа ушёл, оставив Доминика наедине с Кейси. И не появлялся вплоть до самого ужина. Когда все уже потеряли надежду увидеть Лэста, он появился на пороге столовой, с невозмутимым видом взял свой ужин и сел за стол. Лицо у него, по-прежнему, было мрачнее тучи, а в сторону Кейси то и дело летели убийственные взгляды. Лишь чудом Уайт умудрился не подавиться под таким пристальным наблюдением. В глазах Джошуа без труда прочитывалось послание из серии: «ходи, дрожи, бойся». Вся ненависть, зародившаяся в его душе, была направлена именно на Кейси, а не на Доминика, который, по сути, был инициатором поцелуя. Джошуа такие мелочи не волновали. Его интересовал только факт поцелуя. Если бы он застал парочку за чем-то более серьёзным, он бы вообще свихнулся в один момент. Здравый смысл капитулировал окончательно и бесповоротно под действием зеленоглазого чудовища, именуемого условно ревностью.  
В принципе, в жизни Джошуа Лэста было два зеленоглазых чудовища. Одно затаилось внутри, ядовитой змеёй обвиваясь вокруг сердца, и периодически впрыскивало очередную порцию яда. Второе сидело напротив и что-то оживленно обсуждало с соседями по комнате, не обращая ровным счётом никакого внимания ни на Кейси, ни на Джоша. У него было другое, интересное занятие. Джошуа поймал себя на мысли, что поцелуй с Уайтом вполне мог оказаться провокацией, но тут же отмахивался от этих размышлений. Он не мог быть провокацией. Ну, никак не мог. Всё же ему довелось услышать разговор соседей. И говорили они о куда более интимных вещах.  
Видимо, Доминик всё-таки определился со своими симпатиями и принялся активно действовать. Ему вообще не свойственно было стоять в стороне, ожидая, пока объект воздыхания соизволит ответить на его симпатию. Вебер шел напролом, сметая все преграды на своем пути, при этом... При этом умудрялся оставаться самим собой. Холодным эгоистичным подростком, не способным на нежности и сюсюканья. Даже Джошуа, пытаясь разыграть любовь к Лесли, вел себя так, как ему не было свойственно. Пытался быть милым и заботливым, нежным настолько, что самого от этой нежности подташнивало. Вебер вряд ли смог бы повторить этот подвиг. У него всегда на лице эмоции без труда прочитывались.  
Если Доминик на что-то или кого-то нацеливался, он получал желаемое. Желаемое сейчас с кислым видом пило чай, изредка поднимая взгляд и поглядывая на Джоша. Тот не торопился менять гнев на милость и, по-прежнему, желал Кейси провалиться сквозь землю. Правда, гарантии, что он не отправится вслед за ним, чтобы убедиться, что Уайт пропал навсегда, никто дать не мог.  
Лэста искренне занимал вопрос: а нравится ли Уайт Доминику? Или это просто совпадение. Ну, или не совпадение, а проявление чувств от безысходности? Всё-таки Вебер такой же парень, как и другие. И у него такая же физиология, такие же потребности. И, если Верджил, Ферги и Уэйн твердо для себя решили, что им не нужны отношения с людьми одного с ними пола, то Доминик, в принципе, легко мог решиться на подобный тандем. Ко всему прочему, Кейси был более или менее похож на девушку. А, если нанести ему на лицо боевую раскраску, да в платье нарядить, то и не отличить от представительницы слабого пола. В какой-то момент фантазии Джошуа из безобидных превратились в куда более откровенные. И в этих фантазиях ему рисовались Доминик и Кейси. Они, конечно, оба были одеты. Пока, но уже явно настроились на перевод отношений в плоскость горизонтальную. Кейси, по обыкновению, был наряжен в женские вещи, губы намазаны яркой помадой, и Доминик эту химическую гадость с его губ слизывал, приходя в восторг от таких вот игр с переодеванием.  
На самом деле, Доминику они вовсе не импонировали, но Джошуа в своих фантазиях отстраивал собственную картину мира, не имеющую ничего общего с реальной действительностью.  
«Нашел, значит, для кого свой рот использовать», – со злостью подумал Лэст, с остервенением наматывая макароны на вилку.  
Он жевал, не чувствуя вкуса. Его вообще ничто, кроме ревности, сейчас не волновало.  
Кейси снова поймал на себе убивающий взгляд и тяжело вздохнул. Вот что называется попасть из огня да в полымя. Пытался избавиться от назойливого поклонника с помощью Доминика, а нажил врага. Из категории тех, с которыми может связаться только безголовый камикадзе, нисколько своей жизнью не дорожащий. Судя по всему, Лэст был зол, как стадо разъяренных буйволов, и любая осечка могла стоить его противнику жизни. Хотя, это, конечно, громко сказано. Убить Уайта Джошуа вряд ли решился бы, а вот зажать в углу и устроить темную вполне. У него был лишь один метод решения проблем. С разворота по морде, не устраивая долгих расспросов, не выпытывая причины того или иного поступка. Какая разница, что толкнуло человека на его совершение? Главное – результат, последовавший за этими действиями. В их ситуации результат был очевиден. Доминик вдруг понял, что Кейси – его судьба и решил быть с ним.  
Уайт снова тяжело вздохнул. Ему подобное положение дел не улыбалось ни при каком раскладе. Оно его основательно нервировало.  
То, что у Джошуа плохое настроение, поняли все, присутствующие за столом. И только Доминик был весел и фонтанировал энергией.  
Лесли сегодня вел себя, на удивление, тихо. Не пытался закатить очередную истерику. Не цеплялся к Доминику, понимая, что может в любой момент отхватить затрещину от разгневанного Лэста.  
Верджил весь вечер был задумчив и уже минут десять размешивал чай, позабыв, что не положил туда сахар. В каком направлении улетели его мысли, оставалось лишь догадываться. Время от времени у него на губах появлялась загадочная улыбка, но она буквально через несколько секунд после появления гасла. Трудно было понять, какое же событие произошло в жизни этого человека. То ли у него всё хорошо, то ли всё плохо. С Вебером активно общались Уэйн и Ферги. Остальные молчали.  
Джошуа ещё некоторое время понаблюдал за бывшим другом и, наконец, решился высказать своё веское слово.  
– Ники, – позвал он его нежно.  
Улыбка растянулась от уха до уха, как бывало всегда, когда Лэст пытался над собеседником поиздеваться или разозлить.  
Вебер оборвал свою речь на полуслове и бросил в сторону Джоша уничтожающий взгляд, но тут же наступил на горло собственной песне. Его губы тоже растянулись в ехидной ухмылке.  
– Да, Лэсси? – спросил он, облокачиваясь на стол.  
– Я просил тебя не называть меня Лэсси.  
– А я просил не называть меня Ники. Что дальше?  
– Я не потому к тебе обратился.  
– А почему?  
– Меня тошнит от твоего голоса.  
– Тебе подарить беруши?  
– Будь добр, заткнись.  
– Пф, – фыркнул Вебер. – Ещё чего. Тебе неприятно меня слушать, так допей свой чай и вали отсюда на все четыре стороны.  
– Доминик, – с нажимом повторил Лэст.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Замолчи.  
– А то что? Интеллектом задавишь? Снова пощечину залепишь? Так мы оба знаем, что вторую щеку я подставлять не буду. В отличие от некоторых, – последнюю фразу Доминик произнес шипяще, понизив голос.  
Взгляд его переметнулся в сторону Лесли, старательно делавшего вид, что он не здесь, не с ними. И знать никого не знает.  
Сегодня у него не было настроения встревать в перепалку, даже, если его на это откровенно провоцируют.  
– Тебе сложно выполнить просьбу?  
– А, это у нас теперь просьбой называется! Не знал, не знал, – покачал головой Доминик. – Извини, я такой глупый. Совершенно не понимаю, что до меня хотят донести. Знаешь, когда со мной разговаривают в грубой форме, я всегда теряюсь. Дело в том, что на меня кричали в прошлом интернате воспитатели, а ведь я ничего плохого, по сути, не делал. Честное слово, не делал. А они всё равно на меня кричали. Ну, собственно, я не это хотел сказать. Ты знаешь, что такое условный рефлекс? Наверняка, знаешь. Ты же умный, Лэсси. Когда на собачку кричат, она может описаться, например. А, когда кричат на меня, я начинаю болтать, как заведенный. Просто такое дело... Мне кажется, что я обязан оправдаться перед тем, кто на меня кричит. Вот сейчас ты на меня голос повышаешь, и я совершенно не понимаю, что сделал не так...  
Вебер откровенно забавлялся. Ему хотелось довести Джоша до белого каления. Он прекрасно понимал, отчего тот хмурится и злится, и осознание того, что плохое настроение Лэста – его заслуга, невероятно радовало. Доминик решил всё делать ему наперекор. Если Джошуа так бесит его голос, он будет говорить, не останавливаясь. Что угодно, даже откровенную чушь. Лишь бы говорить.  
Джошуа и так прекрасно знал, что на Вебера в «Даунхилле» никто никогда не повышал голос. Воспитатели тоже были прекрасно осведомлены об особом положении этого парня, потому даже не пытались читать ему нотации.  
– Вебер, заткни свою пасть! – рявкнул он, вскакивая с места.  
– Ты снова на меня кричишь, – притворно всхлипнул Доминик. – Что же я такого тебе сделал, что ты меня со свету сжить готов? Почему ты меня ненавидишь, Лэст? Разве я сделал тебе что-то плохое? Я просто сижу и разговариваю со своими друзьями...  
– Вебер, ты перестал понимать человеческую речь?  
– Нет, не перестал.  
Доминик мгновенно посерьёзнел и тоже поднялся с места. Оперся ладонями на столешницу, немного наклонившись вперёд. Джошуа скопировал его движения. Несколько минут они молча убивали друг друга взглядами, а у Лесли в голове пронеслась мысль, что ещё немного, и эти двое обязательно поцелуются. У него вообще было весьма и весьма извращенное понятие о проявлениях любви. Он видел их даже там, где назревал откровенный скандал с мордобоем.  
– Тогда какого хрена действуешь мне на нервы?  
– А ты не много на себя берешь, Лэст?  
– О чём ты?  
– Пытаюсь обнаружить причину, по которой обязан подчиниться твоему приказу и закрыть рот.  
– Потому что я тебя попросил?  
– Ты не попросил. Ты приказал, не имея на это никакого права.  
– Ты уверен, что у меня этих прав нет?  
– Уверен.  
– Ошибаешься, Ники. Здесь моя территория, и делают здесь то, чего хочу я.  
– Нет, Лэсси. Это ты ошибаешься. Если тебя слушает одна шавка – это не даёт тебе права мнить, что ты король жизни. Кажется, ты, вдохновившись любовью и обожанием вон того рыжего существа, стал слишком много на себя брать. Если ты ещё не понял, поясню популярно. Ты – никто. Мы все здесь никто. Мы брошенные, никому не нужные дети. От нас отказались родители, решив, что мы обуза для них. Мы живем за счёт общества, а общество нас ненавидит потому, что они, отдавая деньги в казну государства, оплачивают жизнь нахлебников, то есть нас. Нас ненавидят воспитатели и директор, потому что вынуждены постоянно заниматься проблемами чужих детей, не имея времени заниматься своими. Мы сами себя ненавидим только за то, что существуем. Потому что наша жизнь – это вовсе не жизнь. Мы – сорняки, растущие под забором, которые наши родители выпололи из своей жизни. Мы никому, черт побери, не нужны! Мы ничего не значим и ничего не стоим в этой жизни! Можем мечтать и строить планы, наслаждаться тем, что сейчас у нас есть какое-то подобие власти, но, оказавшись за стенами этого интерната, мы поймём, что мы вообще одни в этом мире, и никто нам не поможет, как бы сильно мы этого не хотели. Мы думаем, что будем управлять государством, а, на самом деле, кто-то из нас сопьется и будет просить милостыню, чтобы купить себе стакан дешевого пойла. Кто-то сядет на иглу, кто-то пойдет на панель, и будет продавать себя жирным, зажравшимся мужикам, которые хотят развлечений с молоденькой шлюшкой, готовой за копейки отдаться и исполнить все его извращенные мечты. Кто-то украдет в магазине кулек семечек, чтобы не сдохнуть с голоду, и окажется за решеткой. Лишь единицы добьются успеха, и то не факт, что добьются. И не факт, что честным путём. Ты не исключение, Джошуа. Покинув эти стены, ты поймешь особенно ярко и чётко, что у тебя никогда не было власти, даже подобия её не было. У тебя просто были амбиции, много амбиций, которые настоящая жизнь быстро смешает с грязью. Этот мир, придуманный нами самими, отгороженный от повседневной жизни со всем её гноем и блевотой, единственное, что у нас есть более или менее хорошего, а ты хочешь и это разрушить своими постоянными приказами. Да не буду я тебя слушать. Никто не будет слушать, потому что ты – пустое место. И тому, реальному миру не нужны ни мозги, ни красота, ни таланты, которыми мы обладаем. Мы сами ему не нужны! И самое лучшее, что мы можем сделать для этого мира – сдохнуть, потому что с самого начала жизни нас ткнули лицом в грязь и в этой грязи заставили жить. Всё! Пусть твой пафос сдохнет окончательно, если он этого ещё не сделал.  
Доминик выпалил это всё на одном дыхании, понимая, что, если не выскажет всё, что думает, злость просто уничтожит его изнутри. Разорвет на множество мелких кусочков. Он не мог больше молчать. Не мог держать в себе истинные эмоции. Ему надоело смотреть на то, как Лэст пытается строить из себя невесть кого. Он же не дурак, на самом деле. И прекрасно понимает, что их мечты о наследстве и красивой жизни за пределами интернатских стен так и останутся мечтами. Их никто не ждет, никто не позаботится о них. Как только придёт время, их выбросят на улицу, как котят или щенков, которые никому не нужны. Выбросят и забудут об их существовании.  
И, когда появятся реальные проблемы, они прекрасно поймут, что всё здесь было не так уж плохо. Может, до сказочных условий далеко, но и не так страшно, как казалось раньше. В сравнении с жестокой реальностью очень даже неплохо. То, что здесь казалось важным и первостепенным, отойдет на второй план. Любовь и ревность, которые сейчас занимают некоторых, окажутся в списке важных дел на самом последнем месте. Они ничего не будут значить для человека, знающего, что такое отчаяние. Человека, озадаченного поисками еды на завтрак или же места, где можно переночевать.  
– Молчишь, – резюмировал Доминик. – Нечего сказать в ответ. Как, в общем-то, я и думал. Отлично, Лэсси. Если после всего, что я тебе сказал, ты ещё думаешь, что что-то значишь в этой жизни, то мой тебе совет: сними розовые очки. Они давно перестали быть стильным аксессуаром. Сейчас в моде реальный взгляд на вещи, а не иллюзии, припорошенные блестками и пыльцой мечтаний. Не думай, что ты много значишь в этой жизни. Ты вообще ничего не значишь. И никому не нужен, кроме разве что... Лесли. Он единственный, кто тебя по-настоящему любит в этой жизни. Держись за него и не обижай. Потому что никто, кроме него, никогда не полюбит тебя так же сильно и не вознесет на пьедестал, которого ты вообще-то не заслуживаешь.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Доминик покинул столовую.  
Их разговор привлек к себе повышенное внимание, и потому сейчас в сторону Лэста было направлено множество любопытствующих взглядов. Джошуа почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Лесли, до того момента, пока Доминик не назвал его по имени, сидел тихо, как мышь. Но стоило только Веберу затронуть его, как он тут же подавился и закашлялся. Странно было услышать из уст Доминика своё имя, а не оскорбление. Да ещё и в таком контексте. Впору было даже поверить в то, что Вебер не такая уж скотина. Правда, Блисс всё равно не поверил, посчитав, что Доминик таким образом пытается создать себе имидж защитника обездоленных и просто хорошего человека.  
Конец ужина прошел в молчании.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что после гневной отповеди Доминика у Джоша появилась возможность подумать о настоящих проблемах, а не о своих чувствах и переживаниях, он быстро отмахнулся от чувства вины за содеянное. И вновь вернулся к размышлениям о том, какие отношения всё-таки связывают Кейси и Доминика. Этот вопрос стоял для него на повестке дня, и больше ничто не интересовало. Больше всего на свете Лэста занимала судьба Вебера. Своя собственная не интересовала вообще.  
Он ушёл через пять минут после Доминика, но в комнату возвращаться не торопился. Его ждал один серьёзный разговор с Уайтом. Не зря же он весь вечер только и делал, что засыпал Кейси молчаливыми угрозами, надеясь, что тот и без слов всё поймет. Половина дуэта «Белоснежка» всё прекрасно понимал, но делал вид, что занят содержимым своей чашки, а никак не убийственными взглядами напротив. Правда, один раз не удержался и ойкнул, когда Джошуа под столом стукнул его по ноге. Но это были только цветочки.  
Когда его схватили за руку и потащили под лестницу, Кейси с грустью подумал, что его жизнь, как история. Все события в ней рано или поздно повторяются. Только вот что-то делают они это слишком часто. Он даже заскучать не успел, а его снова потащили в тайную комнату.  
Увидев перед собой злого Джошуа, Кейси совсем не удивился и даже сумел одарить собеседника кривой ухмылочкой. Она Лэсту, скорее всего, не понравилась, потому что уже в следующее мгновение в стену, недалеко от головы Кейси, впечатался кулак. Уайт охнул от неожиданности и, скосив глаза, посмотрел на плоды чужих трудов. На пол посыпалось немного штукатурки. Видимо, удар всё же был не слабый. Если бы прилетело не стене, а Уайту, скорее всего, от его ровного, красивого носа не осталось бы и следа. А восстановить былую красоту смогла бы только ринопластика.  
– Я так понимаю, ты хочешь поговорить? – спросил Кейси, продолжая улыбаться.  
Лэст выглядел не лучшим образом. Маньяки в фильмах ужасов обычно выглядят куда добрее и благожелательнее.  
– Хотел. Очень хотел, – хмыкнул тот. – Надеюсь, ты не откажешь мне в малюсенькой услуге и честно расскажешь, что произошло в комнате, пока все были в отъезде.  
– А ты разве не видел?  
– Хотелось бы знать подробности. По какой причине у вас с Вебером внезапная любовь вспыхнула? Лизались вы, конечно, зачетно.  
– Правда?  
– Отвечай на вопрос, – прошипел Джошуа, зажимая руку на чужом горле. – Отвечай или я тебя прямо здесь прикончу.  
– Ты псих вконец охуевший, – бросил Кейси, понимая, что это в его ситуации не самый лучший ответ, который можно было дать.  
– Что у тебя с Вебером? – повторил тот, надавливая сильнее. – Что?  
– Ничего.  
Хватка на горле ослабла немного.  
– А поцелуй?  
– А что поцелуй?  
– Если у вас ничего нет, почему целовались?  
– Слушай, Лэст, тебе какая разница, кто с кем целуется? Если я не ошибаюсь, у тебя есть Лесли, и ты с ним тоже не песни дуэтом разучиваешь. Так какого хрена ты ко мне придолбался?  
– Плевать я хотел на того Лесли. Если бы ты на него нацелился, я бы слова против не сказал. Хоть поцелуй его, хоть с головы до ног оближи. Мне всё равно. Но Доминик только мой. И никто из вас не смеет на него претендовать.  
– Конечно, конечно, – засмеялся Кейси. – Все задрожали и бросились врассыпную. Лэст, тебе не кажется, что в своей ревности ты просто смешон? Если тебе так хочется, чтобы Вебер был с тобой, пойди и скажи ему об этом, а не угрожай посторонним людям под лестницей.  
– Слушай ты, мальчикодевочка...  
Кейси размахнулся и влепил Джошу пощечину. Тот, явно не ожидая подобной выходки, ухватился за щеку, но потом, оправившись от шока, ответил Уайту тем же самым.  
– Уайт, я не шучу, – произнес угрожающе. – Уничтожу, если ещё раз застану за чем-то подобным.  
– А чего бы Доминику не поугрожать? – усмехнулся Кейси. – Или сучки разбираются между собой, пока самец с восторгом наблюдает за этой травлей? Скажи-ка мне, великий и ужасный Джошуа Лэст, кто из вас под кого ложился? Не поверю, что Доминик под тебя прогибался. Кстати, чем дольше за тобой наблюдаю, тем сильнее убеждаюсь в том, что твоя крутость – это не более чем показуха, за которой ничего нет. Жалкое зрелище, говоря откровенно. Ты так бравируешь своим положением, а, на самом деле, Вебер прав. Ты такое же пустое место, как и мы все. За твоей спиной нет влиятельных родителей, будущего нет... Мы все пропадем за пределами «Белого олеандра». Все без исключения.  
– Я не пропаду.  
– Зря ты так думаешь. Хотя, может, подцепишь себе богатого папика и будешь для него прогибаться, чтобы он тебе денег на булавки отсыпал. И там тебе никто не позволит руки распускать, потому что, в мгновение ока от охраны своего покровителя огребёшь.  
– Уайт, а хочешь узнать своё будущее?  
– Из твоих уст?  
– Да.  
– Валяй.  
– Раз уж начали говорить о проституции высшего уровня, то, скорее, такая участь постигнет тебя. Потому как из нас двоих ты куда больше тянешь на роль потаскушки экстра-класса. Немного подрастешь и идеально впишешься в антураж какого-нибудь особнячка. Превратишься во вдувабельную любовницу с яйцами, которую хотят получить и передают от одного другому, потому что, действительно, способная «девочка». Может, один из покровителей расщедрится и выведет тебя на подиум. Будешь бегать по «языку», а потом топить своё горе в алкоголе, занюхивая его коксом. И рано или поздно наложишь на себя руки от безысходности. Чудная перспектива, как думаешь?  
– Просто великолепная, – улыбнулся Уайт. – Только кто тебе сказал, что, покинув интернат, я буду носить женские шмотки и рваться на подиум?  
– А разве нет?  
– А разве да? – передразнил собеседника Кейси.  
– Честно говоря, плевать мне на твоё будущее. Гораздо сильнее меня волнует настоящее. Ещё раз увижу, как ты своей костлявой задницей перед Вебером вертишь, налысо постригу. Понял меня?  
– Как страшно. Боюсь, трясусь, забился в угол, прикинулся ветошью, – на одном дыхании выпалил Уайт.  
– Ты не ерничай. Ты, действительно, бойся, сука, – зловещим шепотом выдал Джошуа. – А то оглянуться не успеешь, как на дне жизни окажешься.  
– Нам есть, куда падать? – усмехнулся Кейси. – Забавно. Я думал, что мы и так на дне...  
– Ты понял, что я хотел до тебя донести.  
– Понял. Но не факт, что принял к сведению.  
– Ты...  
– Ай, какая чудная картина, – раздался насмешливый голос.  
Вебер остановился на ступеньках и с интересом наблюдал за тем, что же происходит под лестницей. Его это зрелище откровенно забавляло, а уж дерзкие ответы Уайта вообще в восторг приводили. Почему-то Доминик был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а половинка дуэта «Белоснежка», если прижать её к стенке, не сможет за себя постоять. Но парень держался вполне достойно. Даже не испугался бешеного напора Лэста. И умудрялся дерзить в ответ. А ещё Доминику показалась немного смешной угроза Джоша постричь Кейси налысо. В случае с Уайтом даже отсутствие волос не стало бы проблемой. Он мог нацепить на себя парик и ходить с гордым видом, будто так всё и задумано.  
– Осталось только поаплодировать, – заметил Вебер, тут же претворяя в жизнь своё обещание.  
Пару раз хлопнул в ладоши и тут же посерьёзнел.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Джошуа, находившийся не в лучшем расположении духа.  
– Ищу своего друга. И почему-то нахожу в компании неадекватного придурка. Отойди от него, Лэст. Бить тех, кто слабее, конечно, просто и легко, но стыдно. А ещё подобное действо унижает. Не находишь?  
– Не нахожу, – бросил тот.  
– Значит, плохо ищешь. Кейси, – обратился Доминик к Уайту. – Оставь нас, пожалуйста, наедине.  
– С большим удовольствием, – отозвался тот, бросая в сторону Лэста ненавидящий взгляд.  
Кажется, только что Джошуа нажил себе ещё одного врага.  
Некоторое время оба молчали, слушая удаляющиеся шаги. Тишина и полумрак обволакивали их, как паутина оплетает глупую муху, попавшую в сети.  
– Я знал, что ты это сделаешь, – хмыкнул Доминик, становясь у стены и ковыряя пальцем ту самую выбоину в штукатурке. – Ты так предсказуем, Лэсси.  
– И тебе легче от того, что ты не ошибся?  
– Не поверишь, но да.  
– Почему же не поверю? Охотно.  
– И что же ты наговорил Уайту?  
– Тебя это не касается.  
– Нет, Джошуа. Меня это как раз очень сильно касается. Ты же не просто так его сюда притащил. А из-за поцелуя, который увидел?  
– Почему спрашиваешь, а не утверждаешь? Не уверен, что я мог взбеситься из-за ваших штучек?  
– Не уверен.  
– Нонсенс, Ники.  
– Мы ещё раз поцелуемся, – заявил Доминик. – Обязательно. И, скорее всего, на людях.  
– Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь?  
– Чтобы ты знал. И не кидался на Уайта с кулаками. Я, конечно, догадывался, что ты неадекват, но не думал, что настолько.  
Лэст подошел ближе, очертил пальцем контур чужих губ.  
– Понравилось с ним лизаться? – спросил тихо, неотрывно глядя Доминику в глаза.  
– А тебе нравится лизаться с Блиссом?  
– Это разные вещи.  
– Правда? По-моему, вообще никакой разницы.  
– Она есть. Мне девчонки не нравятся, а ты преимущественно на тёлок залипаешь. Но Кейси же не тёлка.  
– Это как посмотреть.  
– А как смотрел ты?  
– Я не смотрел. Я закрыл глаза. У него длинные волосы, кожа гладкая, губы помадой намазаны, от него пахнет типично-девчоночьими духами. Если не смотреть на него, то разницы абсолютно никакой. Потому да, мне понравилось.  
– И вы теперь встречаетесь?  
– Нет.  
– Почему тогда вечером о любви кричал?  
– Понравилось выражение твоего лица. Оно было таким... уморительным.  
– Тебе смешно, когда я злюсь?  
– Это забавно.  
– Иногда мне хочется убить тебя за эту невозмутимость.  
– Иногда меня посещают те же самые мысли в отношении тебя.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Вебер.  
– Взаимно.  
– Но в то же время ты мне дорог.  
Доминик промолчал, не желая повторять недавние ошибки.  
– Не скажешь мне, что и это взаимно? – улыбнулся Джошуа.  
– Ты, – начал Доминик, на время замолчал, а потом продолжил увереннее. – Ты... такой жалкий в своей любви. Не знаю, есть ли слова, наиболее точно характеризующие твоё состояние. Да, ты именно жалкий.  
– Может быть, – согласился Лэст.  
Он снова провел пальцем по контуру чужих губ. Скользнул на серединку нижней губы. Замер так и вздрогнул, когда Доминик, высунув кончик языка, коснулся его пальца. А потом, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом, обхватил его губами, немного посасывая. Втянул полностью в рот и прикрыл глаза. Его собственные пальцы коснулись губ Лэста, и, спустя мгновение, он почувствовал влажное прикосновение к ним чужого языка. Воспоминания об их бывших играх в любовь снова ярко вспыхнули в сознании.  
– А знаешь, что самое смешное? – задал вопрос Доминик, выпуская изо рта палец.  
– Что?  
– Что я в своей не менее жалок, и это так бесит.  
Он ухватил руку Джоша, несколько секунд смотрел на покоцанное запястье, а потом без сомнений поцеловал его.  
Почувствовал, как вторая ладонь Лэста скользнула на его плечо, поднялась на шею и замерла в нерешительности.  
– Что, придумал, как истратить своё нечестным путём заработанное желание?  
– Очень даже честным.  
– Мы же знаем, что нечестным. Не спорь со мной.  
– Придумал, но сейчас его тратить не собираюсь.  
– Думаешь, я тебя по собственному желанию поцелую?  
– Думаю, да.  
– Ну, рискни.  
Доминик снова потянулся к своей заколке, но Джошуа перехватил его запястья.  
– Не надо сегодня экспериментов с бабочкой, хорошо?  
– Но без неё ты не принимаешь отказы.  
– Не принимаю.  
– Тогда другого выхода нет. Трать желание.  
– Доминик, это не банальное желание. Это потребность.  
– Для тебя. А для меня?  
– Не знаю, но, надеюсь, что тоже.  
– Ты ошибаешься.  
– Я задыхаюсь без тебя, Вебер.  
– Я задыхаюсь рядом с тобой, Лэст. Кого убьём первым? Тебя или меня?  
– Умрём вместе?  
– Недавно ты пророчил нам обоим очень долгую жизнь.  
– Я передумал. Так что насчёт моего предложения?  
– Один раз. Только один раз. Но в обмен на это пообещай, что, когда я буду целовать Уайта, ты не будешь убивать его взглядом. Мы с ним будем это делать не ради удовольствия, а ради дела.  
– И что же это за дела такие?  
– Это его личные дела, потому не стану трепать языком.  
– Хорошо, обещаю.  
– Тогда отпусти руки.  
– И ты снова меня ударишь?  
– Как знать.  
– Не отпущу.  
– Не ударю.  
Джошуа послушно ослабил хватку на чужих запястьях. Доминик быстро сменил положение так, что теперь Лэст оказался прижат к стене. Вебер убрал челку от его лица, наклонился близко, лизнул нижнюю губу, верхнюю, чуть прихватил её зубами. Немного отстранился и прошептал тихо:  
– Ну, что? Готов?  
– Отрави меня своей ненавистью, Вебер, – прошептал Джошуа, цепляясь за его плечи и прикрывая глаза.  
– Отрави меня своей любовью, Лэст, – отозвался Доминик, опираясь на стену.  
– Сдохнем вместе, – усмехнулся Джошуа.  
– А иначе у нас никогда и не получалось, – ответил Вебер, наклоняясь и всё-таки касаясь его губ в поцелуе.  
«Если бы ты только знал, как символично твоё появление в стенах «Белого олеандра». Ни один интернат не может отразить твою суть лучше, чем этот. Ты – живое воплощение белого олеандра, его символ, его олицетворение. Изысканный цветок, чей внешний вид способен очаровать любого. Но, обманувшись внешностью, так легко получить порцию яда, который пройдет по венам и вызовет мучительную смерть. Твоя любовь убивает, Лэст. Убивает меня, как личность. И за это я ненавижу тебя. И себя тоже ненавижу за то, что не могу сопротивляться тебе...».


	12. Любовь, которую не ждали

Верджилу не спалось. Он сидел на кровати, как сыч на ветке, и всё ещё прокручивал в голове воспоминания о прошедшем дне.  
Он не очень-то любил поездки в город. Не потому, что в сравнении с другими людьми чувствовал себя ущербным, хотя, иногда и этот мотив проскальзывал. В городе на выходных стояло оживление, многочисленные семьи с детишками выбирались на отдых. Стоя в стороне, у автобуса, Верджил постоянно провожал таких детей взглядом. Улыбался, умиляясь, но в то же время отчаянно завидовал.  
В его жизни таких моментов счастья никогда не было. Из всех обитателей комнаты Кейси единственному посчастливилось хотя бы какую-то часть жизни провести рядом с близкими людьми, получив немного счастья. А, может, наоборот не посчастливилось. Потому как теперь, сравнивая прошлое и настоящее, он, скорее всего, понимал, что так, как раньше, не будет. Если несчастья случаются постоянно, с ними смиряешься, к ним привыкаешь. Когда всё идёт на контрасте, белое сменяет черное, а черное сменяет белое, приспособиться сложнее. Человек слишком привыкает к хорошему, расставаться с ним бывает очень больно. Но Верджил был уверен, что он ради одного момента счастья мог бы легко попрощаться со всем, что у него есть. Только бы раз, всего один раз почувствовать себя, по-настоящему нужным и любимым кем-то.  
Для воспитанников «Белого олеандра» эти вылазки в город были чем-то вроде праздника, где есть место песням, разноцветным шарикам, отпускаемым в небо на удачу, и фейерверкам. А Верджил понимал, что на этом празднике жизни они чужие. Нет, они, конечно, ведут себя цивилизованно, а не как дикари. Не прилипают к витринам магазинов, не орут, как сумасшедшие, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание, не пытаются наоборот бравировать чем-то. Где-то Пэймонт читал, что дети, лишенные многого, чаще всего и пытаются привлечь к себе внимание хамством, наглостью. Задирают нос, стремясь показать, что они выше. Маскируют за этой показной бравадой свою неуверенность и, как они сами думают, но старательно отрицают, неполноценность. В конце концов, у каждого, кто воспитывается в подобных заведениях, как бы они себя не позиционировали и насколько бы великолепными не считали, нет-нет, да и промелькнёт в голове мысль: «Почему меня оставили родители? Почему именно меня? Разве я такой плохой? Неужели я не заслуживаю любви? Даже самую малость...».  
Вот и у Верджила подобные мысли время от времени появлялись. Ему отчаянно хотелось знать, кто его родители. Почему они от него отказались, по каким причинам он стал для них обузой? В моменты размышлений на подобные темы он часто заходил в тупик, потому как не находил рационального объяснения, а какие-то фантастические версии выдвигать не хотелось. Ситуацию сложно было назвать приятной, но Верджил всё равно пытался как-то оправдать родителей, обеляя их в своих глазах тем, что у них просто не было выбора. Они сделали то, что должны были сделать. Быть может, они уже раскаялись в своем поступке, и сейчас очень сожалеют, что когда-то от него отказались. Верджил был романтиком. Не наивным и глуповатым, не возвышенным и верящим в чудеса. Он прекрасно понимал, что чудес на свете как раз не бывает и смотрел на мир не через линзы розовых очков, а более чем реально. Просто, как и многие другие воспитанники, он пытался построить в сознании свою, альтернативную историю, в которой не было места предательству. И люди, отказавшиеся от него, не были подонками. Они были лишь несчастными жертвами обстоятельств. Так всё в действительности или нет, он точно не мог сказать, но иногда по ночам, когда его одолевала бессонница, лежа в постели, представлял встречу со своими родителями. Ему хотелось бы знать, как они выглядят, как живут, чем занимаются. Возможно, он бы даже спросил, что толкнуло их на этот шаг, но потом обязательно добавил, что не обижается нисколько и желает им счастья. Несмотря ни на что.  
Но встреча с родителями была для него несбыточной мечтой. Потому единственное, что ему оставалось – это жизнь в вымышленном мире и наблюдение за маленькими детьми, идущими по улицам в компании любящих, заботливых родителей.  
В этот раз ничего не изменилось. Все выбрались в город и разбрелись по своим делам, а он остался сидеть в автобусе, не зная, чем себя занять. Город казался ему враждебным чудовищем. Верджил его не боялся, но неуверенность давала о себе знать. Ему казалось, что, как только он выйдет на улицу, все взгляды устремятся в его сторону, а некоторые, не особо вежливые люди будут даже перешептываться. Каким бы интеллигентным общество не было, воспитанники интерната всегда будут для него людьми второго сорта. Раз уж собственные родители их бросили, почему незнакомцы должны принимать с распростертыми объятиями? Конечно, ничего такого никогда не будет. Верджил часто думал о том, что адаптироваться в реальном мире, расположенном за пределами «Белого олеандра» будет достаточно сложно. Если вообще получится.  
Десяти минут мучительных размышлений хватило для осознания того, что ещё немного, и от подобных дум можно попросту свихнуться. Раз уж выехали в город, то можно хотя бы прогуляться. Первыми, на кого Верджил наткнулся, были Уэйн и Лесли. Они сидели на лавочке вдвоем, но каждый был занят своим делом. Блисс поедал мороженое, которое ему, скорее всего, и в глотку не лезло, потому как вид у парня был унылый. Верджил ещё в автобусе заметил, что настроение у Лесли весьма и весьма хреновое, но даже не стал уточнять, что, а вернее кто тому причиной. Ответ всегда был один и тот же. Или Лесли придолбался к Доминику, и тот послал его на хрен. Или захотел любви от Джошуа, а тот... Поступил точно так же, как и Доминик, отправив назойливого поклонника в далекие дали. В обычное время Верджил не стал бы ни о чём спрашивать, но сейчас ему нужно было отвлечься от своих проблем любым способом. Возможно, даже переключившись на чужие. Потому-то он и решил полюбопытствовать, по каким причинам Лесли повесил нос и сидит сейчас с таким видом, словно не десерт поедает, а жареных гусениц.  
– И что у нас случилось? – поинтересовался Верджил.  
– Тебе отвечать не буду, – проворчал Лесли, откусывая приличный кусок мороженого. – А то потом опять начнется возмущение, как я всех достал своими проблемами.  
– Бешенство, начальная стадия? – спросил Пэймонт, не отвечая на провокацию.  
Лесли, наверняка, надеялся, что его возьмутся переубеждать и даже утешать, чтобы узнать интересующую информацию. Но, как всегда, он просчитался. Верджил, конечно, нуждался в собеседнике, но не настолько, чтобы ради пары фраз вдруг начать прыгать вокруг, распевая привычную песенку о том, какой Лесли, на самом деле, замечательный. И какие все остальные мудаки, не ценящие тонкую душевную организацию.  
– Трагедия мирового масштаба, – бросил Уэйн многозначительно. – Ты же знаешь. Тут проблемы мелкими не бывают. Если что-то случилось, то это обязательно адовый пиздец или апокалипсис, как минимум. Как максимум, я даже представить не могу. Впрочем, Лесли всё умудряется раздуть до размеров катастрофы.  
– А ничего, что я здесь? – насупился Лесли.  
– Нет, – отмахнулся Верджил. – Ты нам не мешаешь. Сиди, ешь дальше.  
– Но вы меня обсуждаете!  
– И что?  
– Мне неприятно.  
– Я обращался к тебе? Обращался. Ты не захотел отвечать. Теперь я говорю с другим человеком, а не с тобой. Можешь дальше играть роль неприступной крепости.  
– Отлично вообще! – вспыхнул Блисс, вскакивая с места.  
– Если ты собрался сейчас убегать в слезах, предупреждаю сразу: догонять никто не бросится, – произнес Пэймонт.  
Уэйн хмыкнул.  
Гневный взгляд Лесли переместился с Верджила на него. Сноу никак не отреагировал. Его вообще нельзя было назвать чрезвычайно эмоциональным. Энергия ключом не била, выплеска не требовала. В учёбе Уэйн был типичным ботаником, по жизни незаметной тенью. Да, у него, несомненно, был талант в области фотоискусства, но, когда он им не занимался, Сноу для многих становился тенью. И нельзя сказать, что его подобная расстановка сил заставляла переживать. Ничего подобного. Ему нравилось жить в тихом, спокойном мирке, где нет места диким страстям, переживаниям и буре эмоций.  
Уэйн всегда всё обо всех знал, но своими знаниями не пользовался. Просто запоминал и, если его это не касалось, тут же выбрасывал из памяти, не строя коварных планов на тему: как можно с выгодой использовать свои знания. Он не был сплетником или интриганом. Его вообще ничто не волновало в этой жизни. Он не относился с трепетом к будущему, настоящему, прошлому. Предпочитал жить сегодняшним днем, не строя планов, чтобы потом не пришлось разочаровываться. Да, он хотел стать известным фотографом, но понимал, что едва ли эта мечта исполнится. Потому старался сейчас, пока есть возможность, насладиться любимым делом.  
Поняв, что его, действительно, никто не станет успокаивать, Лесли снова сел на лавочку и принялся дожевывать рожок.  
– С некоторых пор меня перестали радовать поездки в город, – поделился Уэйн.  
– Меня они никогда не радовали, – вздохнул Верджил.  
– Неужели никогда?  
– Ну, может, в самом начале.  
– А потом?  
– Потом ощущение новизны исчезло, и я понял, что мы в этом мире всё равно чужие. Сколько бы ни пытались стать своими, ничего не получится. Мы всегда будем жить с оглядкой на интернат. На то, что мы не такие, как все. Возможно, кто-то нас даже презирает за это. Без особых причин. Просто за то, что интернатские дети, а не выросшие в семье. Мы живем в четырех стенах, и те четыре стены – наш мир. Мир большой, огромный, в котором мы находимся сейчас, к нам довольно враждебно относится. Нас или ненавидят, или же начинают сочувствовать. И это неприятно. Я не хочу жалости со стороны окружающих. Всё же, несмотря на отсутствие у меня родителей, я такой же человек, как и они. А характеристика «интернатский» это почти, как клеймо. Оно никогда не исчезнет, и всю жизнь будет напоминать о себе.  
– Что-то ты совсем в уныние впал, – заметил Сноу.  
– Просто понял, что мы последний год учимся в стенах «Олеандра», а потом нас вышвырнут на улицу, и каждый начнет выбиваться в люди так, как может. Если есть какие-то амбиции, можно будет попробовать построить свою жизнь на высшем уровне. Если амбиций нет, можно прямо сейчас складывать лапки и идти на дно.  
– У тебя ведь есть амбиции.  
– Есть, – согласился Верджил. – А у тебя?  
– У меня тоже есть, но я не строю планы на будущее.  
– Почему?  
– Можно сколько угодно планировать, но будет всё так, как предначертано. Кто-то рожден счастливым. Кто-то не очень. Для кого-то испытания – первая ступенька на пути к счастью. Для кого-то начало падения в пропасть. От человека, конечно, тоже многое зависит, но далеко не всё.  
– От ваших разговоров можно повеситься, – влез в их общение Лесли.  
– Ты не подслушивай, – посоветовал Пэймонт.  
– Я и не подслушиваю. Если ты не заметил, я рядом нахожусь. Потому слышу всё, что вы говорите, независимо от своего желания или нежелания.  
– Лесли, а ты о чём-нибудь мечтаешь? – спросил Сноу.  
– Естественно, – проворчал он.  
Откровенничать с этими двумя ему не особенно хотелось хотя бы потому, что Верджил мог снова начать насмехаться. Он, конечно, не всегда это делал с целью обидеть. У него всё само собой получалось, без злого умысла. Но вовремя прикусывать язык не получалось, потому и сыпались остроты, иногда не просто задевающие, а больно ранящие. Лесли, на самом деле, считал себя человеком ранимым. Вполне заслуженно считал, надо сказать, потому как расстроить его было легче легкого. Любое грубое слово, любой поступок наперекор ему, способствовали ухудшению настроения. Иногда Блисс и всплакнуть мог, не видя в этом ничего страшного. Да, конечно, мужчины не плачут и всё такое... Но это же стереотипы, не так ли? Как и то, что настоящая женщина обязана носить платья, уметь флиртовать и стопроцентно мечтать о скорейшем замужестве. Если женщина не хочет замуж и детей, то она и не женщина вовсе.  
– И о чём ты мечтаешь? – продолжал допытываться Уэйн.  
Лесли на секунду задумался.  
– Вряд ли я буду оригинальным.  
– Вряд ли кто-то из нас в своих мечтах оригинален, – заметил Верджил. – Думаешь, до нас кто-то не мечтал об известности, деньгах, семье? Все мечтали, но достигли лишь единицы. Во всяком случае, первых двух пунктов.  
– О счастье я мечтаю, – произнес Блисс.  
– Хорошая же мечта, – улыбнулся Уэйн.  
– И о том...  
Вот на этом месте Лесли запнулся. Всё снова скатывалось в тему его отношений с новеньким. То есть, уже, конечно, не новеньким, но, по-прежнему, раздражающим Домиником.  
– Ну? – поторопили его в унисон.  
– О том, чтобы Вебер куда-нибудь делся. Хотя бы в «Даунхилл» снова вернулся, а не мельтешил перед глазами.  
– Кто о чём, а вшивый о бане, – произнес Верджил, окончательно разочаровываясь в умственных способностях Лесли.  
Оставалось загадкой, как человек, достигший успехов в учёбе, причем внушительных успехов, по жизни постоянно только и делает, что порет чушь и, кажется, исправляться не планирует. Для него эта глупость стала нормой жизни.  
– Но он мне, правда, мешает!  
– Он тебя вообще никак не затрагивает, – вздохнул Уэйн.  
– Он говорил Джошу, что, если тот его сломает, то он...  
Лесли снова запнулся. Других это вообще никак не касалось.  
– Договаривай уже, раз начал.  
– В «Даунхилле» у них что-то было, – невесело добавил Лесли.  
– С чего такие домыслы?  
– Да не домыслы это. Глаза откройте! Вебер ему себя обещал, если Джошуа своё превосходство над ним докажет. А мы же понимаем, что Лэст это может сделать.  
– С Домиником? Не думаю.  
– Уэйн, с чего ты так в Вебере уверен?  
– Не знаю, – хмыкнул тот. – Просто он у меня уважение вызывает. Интересная личность, говоря откровенно.  
– Ты с ним почти не общаешься.  
– Лесли, мы за свою жизнь встречаем сотни, а то и тысячи людей. И сколько из них становятся нам дороги? – вклинился Верджил. – Скольких из них мы можем назвать друзьями? Сколькими восхищаемся, но так и не решаемся с ними заговорить? Всё ведь относительно.  
– В любом случае, я хочу, чтобы он исчез из «Белого олеандра», – снова затянул знакомую песню Блисс.  
Верджил закатил глаза, понимая, что всё понеслось по накатанной.  
– Приятно было с вами поболтать, – произнес он. – Но, увы, вынужден откланяться. Раз уж есть возможность прогуляться по территории, которая не изучена вдоль и поперёк, я не упущу её.  
Отвесив шутливый поклон, он всё же ушёл, оставив одноклассников наедине.  
Ему совершенно не хотелось разговаривать о любви, а Лесли любой разговор умудрялся перевести в русло, важное именно для него. Все его заботы, так или иначе, упирались в вопрос взаимоотношений с Джошуа. В такие моменты Верджил чувствовал себя очень и очень странно. У каждого из его соседей по комнате был кто-то или что-то, к чему они испытывали теплые чувства. Уэйн любил своё хобби, Кейси свои воспоминания, Лесли – Джошуа. Джошуа, судя по всему, Доминика. Доминик себя. У Ферги и у того была любовь. Пусть придуманная и нереальная, но была. Он откровенничал с Моникой, приносил ей цветы и конфеты, один раз расщедрился на мягкую игрушку, но, когда её украли, решил, что тратить деньги на зверушек больше не станет.  
И только у Верджила не было никого и ничего, чем он мог бы дорожить. У него были дурацкие попытки флирта с учительницами, время, проведенное в библиотеке, мысли о том, что родители, возможно, были не так уж плохи. И... и больше ничего.  
Он с этим смирился и принял, как должное. Но как же отчаянно он мечтал хотя бы об одной живой душе, способной понять его, поддержать в трудную минуту, посмеяться, когда ему весело. Таких людей в его жизни не было. Ферги был, но... это же совсем не то. Друг – это прекрасно. Но любимый человек и друг понятия разные.  
В момент особых душевных терзаний он и встретил её... Свою мечту.  
Точнее, сначала он столкнулся с маленькой девочкой. Она сидела на асфальте и плакала. Размазывала слёзы по личику, и на щеках её оставались сероватые потеки, от слёз, смешавшихся с пылью. Скорее всего, малышка при падении ладошками об асфальт ударилась, измазав их в пыли. Мимо ребенка Верджил спокойно пройти не смог. В какой-то момент его даже посетила мысль, что она тоже одна из таких, как он. Но вскоре понял, что ошибся.  
Девочка относилась к нему настороженно, а потом, спустя пару минут общения, уже даже засмеялась и потянула за длинную прядку, сказав, что её мама носит такую же прическу, а мальчика с длинными волосами ей довелось увидеть впервые. Верджил засмеялся. Он не считал свои волосы длинными. Вот у Кейси – да, длинные, а у него – не то, чтобы очень. Даже у Доминика патлы и то длиннее.  
Сесиль охотно назвала ему свой возраст. Кажется, гордилась тем, что ей исполнилось целых четыре года. Рассказала о том, что была в книжном магазине с сестрой, но, пока та копалась в разноцветных томиках, успела заскучать и вышла на улицу. Собственно, отошла на приличное расстояние и поняла, что потерялась. Кто-то в толпе толкнул её, и она упала... Расплакалась, и тут появился он.  
Верджил купил бутылку минералки, достал из кармана чистый платок и принялся смывать с лица девочки пыль и слёзы. Дернул её за косичку, попросив не вешать нос. Подхватил на руки, и вдвоём они пошли туда, где предположительно должна была быть сестра Сесиль.  
И вот тогда он, действительно, увидел её.  
Ту самую единственную, как принято говорить в дамских романах самого низкого пошиба. Она стояла на пороге книжного магазина с томиками классиков в руках. На ней был серый свитер, серые же джинсы и легкая черная кожанка. Длинные светлые волосы были немного завиты на концах, губы слегка тронуты розовым блеском, а на кончике носа почти такие очки, как у самого Верджила. С дымчатыми стёклами. Глаза у неё, правда, оказались светло-зелеными, а не серыми.  
Девушку звали Кассандрой.  
Знакомство неожиданно получило продолжение. Вместо того чтобы всучить девушке ребенка и уйти, Верджил задержался на месте. И Кассандра сама предложила ему прогуляться. А в конце прогулки, когда Пэймонт сказал, что ему пора возвращаться домой, она неожиданно попросила номер телефона. Верджилу нечего было ответить в ответ на эту просьбу, и он честно признался, что телефона мобильного у него нет.  
– Не признаёшь технические достижения? – улыбнулась Кассандра.  
– Признаю, но телефона у меня всё равно нет.  
– А домашний?  
– Домашнего тоже нет, – вздохнул Верджил. – Дело в том, что я...  
Он на время замолчал, не зная, каким образом донести до девушки знания о своём положении.  
– Ты? – повторила она за ним.  
– Дело в том, что я живу в интернате, – решительно произнес Пэймонт. – Потому у меня нет телефона. Ни мобильного, ни домашнего.  
Теперь, когда он это произнес, пропасть между ними стала гораздо заметнее. Если раньше Кассандра ни о чём подобном не догадывалась, то сейчас на лице её легко прочитывалась растерянность. И это Верджила совершенно не удивило.  
– Извините, я, наверное, задержал вас, – Верджил улыбнулся. – Ещё раз прошу прощения, что занял ваше время.  
– Нет, что ты, – тут же запротестовала Кассандра. – Я очень благодарна тебе за сестру. Если бы не ты... Можно задать тебе один вопрос?  
– Вопрос? – эхом повторил Пэймонт.  
– Да.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ты часто выбираешься в город?  
– Зачем тебе?  
– Мне интересно. Ну, и ко всему прочему, мы могли бы ещё раз прогуляться втроём. Сесиль, кажется, понравилось в твоей компании. Правда, малышка?  
– Да, – кивнула Сесиль.  
– И мне... Мне тоже понравилось, – произнесла Кассандра, опуская глаза. – Мне, правда, хотелось бы ещё с тобой увидеться. Мы с сестрёнкой регулярно здесь бываем, так что, вполне возможно, что мы с тобой ещё пересечемся.  
– Если это и случится, то нескоро. Нас возят в город раз в две недели. По субботам.  
– А время?  
– В городе мы с десяти утра до пяти вечера. Так что в этом промежутке.  
– Я..., – голос девушки тоже звучал неуверенно. – Я буду ждать.  
Верджил удивился, но вида не подал. Лишь улыбнулся и спросил:  
– Зачем тебе это?  
– Разве нужны причины? Просто так...  
– Неужели весь день будешь ждать?  
– Да, – она, наконец, поборола свою стеснительность и посмотрела на Верджила. – Весь день. Надеюсь, мы увидимся.  
– Мы увидимся, – отозвался он.  
Ответ девушки был неожиданным и в чём-то даже шокирующим. Верджил никак не ожидал, что, узнав о его интернатской жизни, она захочет ещё раз увидеться. К тому же скажет, что будет ждать его весь день. Это было так мило и удивительно, что он невольно проулыбался, как дебил, всю дорогу. Не реагировал на вопросы товарищей, потому как попросту их не слышал. Он смотрел в окно, но вместо своего отражения в стекле видел Кассандру.  
Чем она его привлекла, он точно сказать не мог. Просто в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли, что она... неземная. Немного не от мира сего. Светлая, неиспорченная, добрая и очень-очень искренняя. Она трогательно заботилась о сестре и постоянно укоряла себя за то, что не смогла уследить за Сесиль, немного стеснялась, но, тем не менее, старалась поддержать разговор, чтобы Верджил не чувствовал себя лишним, вышагивая рядом с ними. Было заметно, что девушке немного трудно подбирать нужные слова, и она отчаянно смущается. Но становилось понятно, что это именно смущение, а не высокомерие.  
Она была идеалом, о каком только можно мечтать. Во всяком случае, для Верджила.  
За ужином он тоже думал о ней. Да и сейчас мысли о Кассандре Пэймонта не оставляли. Отчаянно хотелось с кем-то об этом поговорить и первым кандидатом на роль собеседника, конечно, оказался Ферги.  
– Хиллс, – позвал Верджил друга.  
Ответа не последовало.  
– Ферги, – громким шепотом повторил он. – Хиллс, не делай вид, что ты спишь, когда другу нужна помощь.  
– Какого плана? Ты думал над решением задачи, но ответ не сходится? И ты решил, что нужно решать её коллективно?  
На секунду Верджил завис. Он явно не такой ответ ожидал услышать. Потом отмахнулся от своих размышлений и ответил:  
– В каком-то смысле, да.  
– Слушайте, если вам не спится, то и другим не мешайте, – недовольно проворчал Кейси.  
У него настроение было просто отвратительным. Посмотревшись перед сном в зеркало, он отметил, что задушевный разговор под лестницей для него не прошёл даром. Кожа у него была очень чувствительной к любым прикосновениям, потому сейчас на ней отчетливо проступали синяки.  
– А кто-то вообще спит? – подал голос Уэйн.  
– Не думаю, – раздался в темноте насмешливый голос Доминика.  
– Кто следующий даст о себе знать? – поинтересовался Ферги.  
– Нет в комнате спящих, – заметил Джошуа.  
– Когда же ты в разговор вклинишься, Лесли? – спросил Верджил.  
– А я с тобой не разговариваю, – проворчал Блисс, обнимая подушку и утыкаясь в неё носом.  
– Как теперь жить? – задался Пэймонт риторическим вопросом.  
– Так о чём ты поговорить хотел? – Ферги присел на кровати, зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
– Я только с тобой поговорить хотел, а не со всеми, – проворчал Верджил.  
– Секретики на двоих, – гнусно захихикал Лесли.  
Верджил и Ферги, не сговариваясь, схватили свои подушки и метнули в ехидного комментатора.  
– Вы чем там швыряетесь?! – завопил рыжий, в которого один снаряд всё же попал.  
– О, ещё подушечка. Класс! – выдал радостно Вебер. – Не знаю, кого за неё благодарить, но спасибо.  
– Не думаю, что в этом зоопарке у нас получится поговорить по душам, – вздохнул Ферги. – Пойдём отсюда?  
– Куда вы пойдёте? Уже отбой был, – резонно заметил Лэст.  
– Вы только никому не говорите, что мы ушли. Мы сейчас смоемся на время, потом вернемся, – уверенно произнес Верджил, зажигая настольную лампу.  
Он быстро натянул джинсы, рубашку и накинул на плечи толстовку.  
– Не замерзну, – сказал, скорее, для самого себя. – Ферги, одевайся.  
Он решительно подошел к окну, распахнул его настежь, забрался на подоконник и выскочил наружу, искренне радуясь тому, что спальня у них находится на первом этаже, а не на втором или хуже того, на третьем.  
Ферги застегнул свою толстовку, тенью шмыгнул к окну, стремительно и бесшумно. Перемахнул через подоконник, и тоже оказался на улице.  
– Всем спокойной ночи, – пожелали оба, прикрывая окно.  
– И что теперь делать? – спросил Кейси, засовывая голову под подушку.  
– Кому-то придётся ждать их возвращения, – резонно заметил Сноу.  
– Куда они хотя бы пошли?  
– Да кто их знает, – пожал плечами Джошуа.  
– Ладно, так и быть, я подожду, – вздохнул Уэйн. – Не думаю, что они ушли спасать мир, и мы рискуем прождать их неделю.  
– О, да! Брюс Уиллис и Арнольд Шварцнегер местного разлива, – ядовито прошипел Лесли.  
– В любом случае, они ушли по делу, а не пыц-пыц-пыц делать, – подвел итог Уайт, собирая волосы в петлю.  
– Чего? – удивились Вебер и Лэст в один голос. – Что делать?  
– Не трахаться, – пояснил Уайт.  
– А, – протянули оба.  
И почли за благо заткнуться, чтобы опять что-то одновременно не ляпнуть.  
Ферги и Верджил тем временем уже добрались до леса.  
– Так о чём сверхсекретном ты хотел поговорить? – спросил Ферги с тоской думая, что кладбище совсем недалеко, и он мог бы заглянуть к Монике. Но Верджил вряд ли согласится составить ему компанию.  
– Ты мне друг, Хиллс? – добавив в голос серьёзных ноток, поинтересовался Верджил.  
– До этого момента вроде считался.  
– И, если тебе душу начну изливать, ты не скажешь, что я должен заткнуться?  
– В твоём рассказе будет что-то шокирующее?  
– Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся, Ферги?  
– Нет, наверное. Моника вряд ли может считаться влюбленностью...  
Верджил ухватил Хиллса за руки, заглянул в глаза и произнес:  
– А я, кажется, да.  
– Что да?  
– Я влюбился. Понимаешь, Ферги. Я и влюбился...  
Хиллс невольно отшатнулся от него.  
– Ты как-то странно выглядишь.  
– Это любовь меня меняет, – мечтательно протянул Пэймонт и тут же засмеялся. – Да не делай такое лицо. Дело не в тебе. Не в тебя я влюбился.  
– Я об этом не думал, – проворчал Ферги.  
– Ну, да, – продолжал ржать Верджил. – У тебя же на лбу бегущей строкой прописано: «Маньяк! В лес меня затащил. Сейчас скрутит, рожей в землю ткнёт, изнасилует». Расслабься, мне не до этого. У меня другие заботы. Как ты сам выразился, мне нужна помощь в решении одной нестандартной задачи. С не самыми благоприятными условиями.  
– И что за условия?  
– Есть один мальчик из неблагоприятной среды. Воспитанник интерната. Есть девочка из приличной семьи. Милая, добрая, скромная. Она заботится о сестрёнке, любит читать, не имеет вредных привычек. Она не размалевывает себе лицо, не гонится за модными брендами. Она приятная в общении и вообще вся такая, что просто ах... И вроде бы эти двое не должны были пересечься никогда, но так получилось, что пересеклись. И эта девочка мальчику очень понравилась. Он ей, наверное, тоже, – в этот момент Верджил нервно хихикнул. – Но вся проблема в том, что парень этот в жизни разбирается хреново. Более чем хреново, а потому не знает, к чему может привести новое знакомство. Но он почему-то хочет, чтобы привело, и потому сейчас нереально растерян...  
– Не нужно к гадалке ходить, чтобы понять, что мальчик из интерната – это ты, – протянул Ферги. – А девочка из хорошей семьи... Кто она?  
– Кассандра. Я встретил её сегодня, в городе, – пояснил Верджил. – Вместе с ней весь день и провёл. Просто понимаешь, со мной такого никогда не было. Она удивительная. Она нереальная. Она – совершенство. Такая... Я к ней прикоснуться боюсь. Даже за руку взять не смог. Потому что не оставляет чувство, что я её недостоин. Она же просто восхитительная, а я... Я ей не пара совсем.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Сам посуди. Мы живём-то в разных мирах.  
– Ну, да. Ты на Марсе, она на Венере.  
– Хиллс, а можно без подколок?  
– Я постараюсь, но не обещаю.  
– Реально, не знаю, что делать.  
– А что ты можешь сделать? Из интерната сбежать? Так какой в этом смысл?  
– Я не собираюсь бежать. Я думаю о том, как мне следует поступать.  
– Верить в лучшее? – предположил Ферги.  
– Ты просто капитан Очевидность, – усмехнулся Верджил.  
– Я не знаю, что в этой ситуации посоветовать, – честно признался Хиллс. – От слова «совсем». Но я желаю тебе удачи, сын мой. Пусть она тебе улыбнется.  
– Спасибо вам, отец, – Пэймонт сложил руки перед грудью и поклонился в знак признательности.  
– Не опозорь моё имя, сын.  
– Конечно, отец.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись.  
– Мы просто два идиота, – резюмировал Верджил.  
– Тебе простительно, – заметил Ферги, положив ладонь на плечо друга.  
– Почему это?  
– Ты влюбился. А влюбленные люди всегда немного идиоты.  
– Твоя правда, – вздохнул Пэймонт. – Слушай, ты точно уверен, что у меня с ней хотя бы дружба получится?  
– Я ни в чём не уверен, – вздохнул Хиллс. – Но, если не верить в лучшее, то и жить не за чем. Ты ведь хочешь жить?  
– Хочу. А ты?  
– Конечно. Потому и будем верить, что и в нашей жизни возможно что-то хорошее.  
– Будем, – поддакнул Верджил. – Непременно, будем.


	13. Ролевые игры

– Ники, – раздался мерзкий голос у самого уха. – Просыпаться пора, принцесса.  
Вебер приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на того, кто с утра пораньше решил испортить ему настроение. Впрочем, это и так было очевидно. Никто, кроме Лэста не называл его отвратительным «Ники». Лесли мог бы, конечно, но не рисковал. У Блисса был талант находить приключения на свою голову и ввязываться в неприятные ситуации, но даже он понимал, что, если огребёт от Доминика, то огребёт по полной. Желания проверить правдивость этого предположения как-то не возникало, вот Лесли и не провоцировал скандалы. Правда, его ненависть никуда не исчезла, она лишь затаилась и замаскировалась под равнодушие.  
– Совсем страх потерял? – поинтересовался Вебер.  
Однако, с тем, что уже пора просыпаться, поспорить было сложно. Доминик присел на кровати, запуская пальцы в волосы, пытаясь придать себе хоть сколько-нибудь презентабельный вид.  
– Нет. Просто подумал, что на Доминика ты сразу не откликнешься. А Ники для тебя, как красная тряпка для быка.  
– Ты для меня, как красная тряпка. Потому, если хочешь, чтобы утро было добрым, свали куда-нибудь.  
– Не свалю.  
– А что такое?  
– У меня, если ты помнишь, было в запасе желание.  
– И? Напомнить тебе о происшествии под лестницей?  
– Тогда мы заключили контракт, если ты не забыл. Это было не желание.  
– Во время заключения контрактов обычно на документе подписи ставят, а не целуются взасос, – резонно заметил Доминик.  
– Не делай вид, что тебе было противно.  
– Не было, – согласился Вебер. – Но и единороги волшебные вокруг не скакали, ромашки не цвели и бабочки не летали. Это было обыденно. Ты же понимаешь.  
– Понимаю, – кивнул Джошуа.  
Он и не настаивал на каком-то продолжении, развитии событий. Для них уже было привычно топтаться на одном месте, как в застоявшемся болоте. Делая шаг вперёд и десять назад. Потому что Доминику так хочется. А, если Доминику хочется, то никто, никогда не изменит его решение, как бы ни старался.  
Долгое время Джошуа считал, что после переезда в «Белый олеандр» у него не осталось никаких слабостей. Они сгорели вместе с прошлым. Лэст понял, что ошибся, в тот момент, когда увидел перед собой знакомое лицо и ощутил на себе очень даже материальный, осязаемый взгляд магически-зеленых глаз. Ради Вебера он, по-прежнему, готов был сделать всё, что угодно. Только теперь Доминик своё влияние на него старался не распространять. Он просто делал вид, что ему наплевать на бывшего друга, хотя время от времени истинные чувства всё же прорывались на свободу. Но Вебер давил их в зародыше, не позволяя расцвести в полную силу. Быть может, боялся. Быть может, на самом деле, отвращение испытывал при мысли о своих чувствах. Доминик ненавидел слабость, а чувства легко и просто вписывались в эту категорию.  
За два месяца жизни в одной комнате этот поцелуй можно было считать достижением, пусть даже он был не проявлением чувств, а чем-то вроде оплаты услуг. Один поцелуй, не больше. Стоило только разорвать его, как Доминик развернулся и ушёл, ничего не говоря, ничего не объясняя. Через пару дней он, на самом деле, поцеловал Кейси в коридоре, на глазах у какой-то малышни. Малышней, конечно, их назвать было сложно, но и, как особо взрослых, не охарактеризовать.  
Причем, выглядело всё достаточно достоверно, будто у Вебера, действительно, есть что-то к Белоснежке. Не знай Джошуа, что это игра, поверил бы безоговорочно.  
Иногда Лэст ловил себя на мысли, что его любовь к Доминику неправильная. Любовь не должна быть такой. Она должна радовать человека и давать ему силы на совершение каких-то безумных поступков, именуемых подвигами во имя любви. Его эта любовь мучила, делая безвольным, слабохарактерным идиотом, но отказаться от нее было выше его сил. Просто потому, что Доминик – это... Доминик. Иные характеристики вряд ли скажут больше. Для того чтобы понять Вебера, проникнуться им, нужно находиться рядом, наблюдать за ним, прикасаться к нему, разговаривать с ним... Соединив всё вместе, станет понятно, почему так просто потерять голову от Доминика. Отвратительное существо, если говорить откровенно. Вебер не был добрым, милым и застенчивым. Он был холодным и отчужденным. Его красота способна была покорить любое, даже самое холодное сердце. Холодность и отчужденность, которой он отвечал на пылкие признания, заморозить костры ада. Но иным его Джошуа не представлял. И не хотел представлять. Потому что безумно влюбленный, восторженный и податливый, готовый во всём уступать или идти на компромиссы – это не про Вебера. Если он станет таким, он перестанет быть самим собой, и львиная доля его очарования потеряется.  
У Джошуа было достаточно времени для того, чтобы изучить Доминика, и он не смог удержаться от соблазна сделать это. Сейчас он немного иначе смотрел на свои отношения с Вебером, проводил переоценку ценностей и понимал, что со стороны его обожание выглядело жалко. Точно так же, как выглядит в этот момент Лесли, пытающийся выбить себе хоть немного любви. Любыми способами. Истериками, соплями, нежностями, заботой. Последние два пункта, конечно, не бесят. Но вот первые два... А ведь всего пару лет назад он делал то же самое, что и Блисс, доставая Доминика своей любовью. Неудачная попытка суицида окончательно поставила крест на возможном уважении со стороны Вебера. Доминик придерживался мнения, что самоубийство – самое простое, что можно в этой жизни совершить. Намного сложнее преодолевать препятствия и жить, несмотря ни на что. Жить вопреки желаниям тех, кто тебя ненавидит. Жить, чтобы доказать самой жизни, что ты чего-то стоишь, и рано списывать себя со счетов только потому, что начало жизни не самое удачное выпало.  
Глаза – зеркало души. Джошуа неоднократно слышал это выражение. Достаточно заглянуть в глаза, чтобы увидеть душу человека. Можно было часами смотреть в глаза Доминику, но так и не увидеть желаемое. Вебер хранил свои эмоции слишком глубоко. Чтобы добраться до его секретов, нужно было открыть не семь, а семьсот семьдесят семь замков, и то, не факт, что за ними не обнаружится ещё море замков. Доминика невозможно было прочитать, как раскрытую книгу. Он больше походил на роль зашифрованного послания, над прочтением которого нужно долго-долго биться, относясь к написанному с повышенным вниманием, ведь одна ошибка может дорого обойтись.  
– Тогда какие ещё вопросы?  
– У меня нет к тебе никаких вопросов. Я хотел поставить тебя перед фактом.  
– Ммм, а это занимательно, – протянул Доминик.  
Он оперся ладонями на одеяло и приблизился к Лэсту, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
– Чем же?  
– Ну, чтобы ты поставил меня перед фактом, а не попросил о чём-то. Ново, потому занятно.  
Доминик улыбнулся, точнее, изобразил полуулыбку, приподняв уголки губ. Немного склонил голову на бок, придвинулся ещё ближе, как будто собирался поцеловать Джошуа. На самом деле, просто наблюдал за его реакцией на свои действия. Целовать же никого не собирался. У него это было в крови – маскировать свои истинные желания, никогда их не показывая. Да, конечно, когда они были под лестницей, никакие мифические существа рядом не летали, и небо вмиг чистым и ясным не стало. Тем не менее, это было очень и очень приятно. Почти так же, как в прежние времена, а, может, даже лучше. В любом случае, Доминику понравилось.  
– Вебер...  
– Да, Лэст?  
– Образ шлюхи, завлекающей клиента, тебе не к лицу.  
– Не льсти себе. Никто тебя завлекать не пытается.  
– Тогда что ты делаешь в данный момент?  
– Рассматриваю пятнышко в уголке твоего рта.  
– Пятнышко?  
– Да, вот тут, – Доминик прикоснулся пальцем к обозначенной территории, немного поскреб ногтем.  
– И что там?  
– Зубная паста подсохла.  
Вебер тут же отстранился, поняв, что со стороны их забавы выглядят совсем не безобидно. И, если они с Лэстом от этого кайфуют, то другие вряд ли придут в восторг. Особенно рыжая истеричка. Тот однозначно не оценит. Разве что в лицо вцепится и начнет опять кидать нелепые угрозы, которым никто значения не придаст.  
Ему, конечно, наплевать было на чувства Лесли, но, тем не менее, и свои слабости демонстрировать не хотелось. А, если бы кто-то понял, что Вебер, на самом деле, не бездушная скотина и у него тоже есть свой фетиш, он бы, наверное, потерял свою уникальность в чужих глазах, став таким же, как все остальные.  
– А наша игра на желания продолжается? – спросил Джошуа.  
– Хочется опять вырвать из моих рук победу и придумать что-то, что потешит твоё самолюбие?  
– Не думаю, что в этот раз выиграю я.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что изначально даю тебе шанс отыграться.  
– Уже интересно, – оживился Доминик. – Что же мы должны сделать?  
– Не мы, а ты.  
– Какая роль в этом отводится тебе?  
– Стороннего наблюдателя. На выполнение задания у тебя целых два месяца.  
– О, немалый срок. Надеюсь, ты не попросишь меня построить каменную стену вокруг «Олеандра», выкопать с помощью ложки ров, налить воды чашкой и пустить туда крокодилов?  
– У тебя очень странные фантазии.  
– Ну, если ты даешь столько времени, то и задача, наверное, сложная.  
– Для тебя ничего сложного.  
– Уверен?  
– Да.  
– Тогда говори, не тяни.  
– Кларисса Симонс, – произнес Джошуа и замолчал.  
Его слова повисли в воздухе. Доминик даже не сразу понял, что Лэст не шутит, говорит на полном серьёзе. И, кажется, даже не возражает против такого поворота событий. Его состояние можно было описать одним словом: неожиданно. Впрочем, это даже слабо сказано. Вебер просто выпал в осадок и не знал, как теперь восстановиться.  
– Что Кларисса Симонс? – переспросил тихо.  
– Соблазни её.  
– А ты?  
– Что?  
– Не будешь возражать?  
– Нет.  
– Но...  
– С чего бы мне этому противиться? Ты же знаешь, что у меня есть Лесли, а ты... Мы с тобой не вместе. И никогда вместе не будем. У нас с тобой только игра, никакой любви.  
– И ты веришь тому, что говоришь?  
– Стараюсь верить.  
– Получается?  
– С переменным успехом.  
– Как ты себе представляешь эту картину?  
– Какую?  
– Соблазнение Клариссы.  
– Понятия не имею. Это же ты у нас эксперт в области соблазнения директрис. Одна на тебя конкретно запала. Так почему бы не попробовать повторить это со второй?  
– Она меня ненавидит.  
– Она ненавидит всех воспитанников интерната. Что с того?  
– И ты говоришь, что даёшь мне шанс отыграться? Ты, кажется, хочешь моей смерти.  
– В отличие от тебя, я ничего такого не желаю. Наоборот, хочу, чтобы ты прожил долгую, счастливую, насыщенную жизнь.  
– Да. И чтобы на меня неожиданное наследство свалилось, – проворчал Вебер.  
– Не говори, что ты отказываешься.  
– Я не отказываюсь.  
– Значит, играем?  
– Играем.  
– Время до новогодних праздников, – повторил Джошуа, ощущая хотя бы временный, но всё-таки триумф.  
Растерянность на лице всегда уверенного в себе Доминика опьянила сильнее алкоголя. Кружила голову и заставляла чувствовать себя хозяином положения. Хотя бы раз в жизни. Вебер, соглашаясь на игру, явно на что-то другое рассчитывал. Он не думал, что Джошуа, поглощенный ревностью, способен вот так запросто от него отказаться, подсунуть кому-то другому. И надо же, просчитался... Лэст легко и просто отказался от идеи приковать его внимание к себе и дал понять, что ему уже наплевать на сторонние связи Вебера. Он свободен. Может делать, что угодно. С кем угодно. И когда угодно. Больше никто не будет его ревновать, не будет переживать и пытаться навязать своё общество. Всё правильно. Они порознь, и никогда не станут парой. Доминик не тот человек, которого можно привязать к себе. А, если это невозможно, то не стоит и пытаться. Не все пытаются пройти через стену, пробивая её лбом. Кто-то идёт дальше и ищет дверь. Вот и Джошуа перестал разбивать себе голову. Пусть Вебер делает, что хочет.  
– А сейчас?  
– Что?  
– Какое у тебя сейчас желание?  
– Ничего оригинального, честно говоря.  
– И всё-таки?  
– Я прислушался к твоему совету и подумал, что это, действительно, неплохо звучит. И выглядит, наверное, тоже.  
– Что именно?  
– Твоя идея с медсестрой и завтраком в постель мне понравилась.  
– И ты, действительно, хочешь увидеть меня в белом халате?  
– Нет. Я немного усовершенствовал идею. Хочу, чтобы ты пришел на занятия в женской одежде.  
– Мы обязаны ходить на занятия в форме.  
– Я знаю, – ослепительно улыбнулся Джошуа. – Но моё желание таково. Ты должен прийти туда в юбке и на каблуках. Всё, больше от тебя ничего не требуется.  
– И где, ваша светлость, я должен сейчас искать юбку и туфли?  
– А об этом я позаботился.  
Лэст тут же паскудно улыбнулся. Доминику отчаянно захотелось врезать ему по роже, чтобы не скалился так отвратно. Впрочем, долго созерцать насмешливую улыбку не пришлось. Джошуа с его постели поднялся и направился к своему спальному месту.  
– Не думаю, что в юбке я буду потрясающе смотреться, – проворчал Доминик. – Не с моими ногами в юбку лезть.  
– А что с ними не так? По-моему, красивые ноги. Прямые, длинные.  
– И волосатые. В отличие от Кейси я в душ с бритвой ходить не буду.  
– Об этом я тоже позаботился. Эстетизм ведь превыше всего, да? – усмехнулся Джошуа. – Доминик Вебер никогда не изменяет своим принципам.  
– Да, не изменяет.  
– Тогда это тебе.  
В сторону Вебера полетела упаковка. Он поймал её на лету, распечатал и удивленно моргнул.  
– Что это?  
– А ты не видишь?  
– Чулки?  
– Да. Наденешь их, и всё будет прекрасно.  
– И, конечно, нарочито-проститутские. С подвязками.  
– Тебе они подойдут.  
– Сдохни, Лэст, – мрачно выдал Доминик. – Больше у тебя никаких подарков для меня нет? Может, трусы кружевные? Или бюстгальтер? Ну так, для разнообразия. Надеть мне его, конечно, не на что. Но, может, у тебя фантазия разыгралась не на шутку...  
– Нет. Ничего такого я тебе не покупал. Но, если хочешь, в следующий раз куплю. Какой у тебя размер?  
– Чего именно?  
– Бюста, – невозмутимо отозвался Джошуа.  
– Я тебя ненавижу.  
– Странно. Впервые о таком слышу.  
– Нулевой, как и размер твоего мозга.  
– Брось, Вебер. Тебе же нравится шокировать. Так почему ты сейчас недоволен?  
– Как ты вообще их купил?  
– Сказал, что девушке подарок выбираю.  
– Девушке? – Доминик придушенно крякнул.  
– Думаю, меня бы не поняли, скажи я, что приобретаю подарок парню.  
– Туфельки ты мне тоже купил?  
– Естественно, – вновь расплылся в улыбке Джошуа. – На каблуке. Такой прозрачный тонкий-тонкий каблук. А ещё очень высокий. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти сорок второй размер. Не каждая мадам, знаешь ли, может такой ногой похвастаться.  
– Так и скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я свернул себе шею.  
– Этого я не хочу. Я просто хочу посмотреть на тебя в женских вещах.  
– Ты конченый извращенец, Лэст. Нарядил бы своего Лесли в подобные шмотки. Он худенький, тонкий, звонкий. На девчонку похож, в принципе. На нём это всё шикарно будет смотреться.  
– А я хочу посмотреть на тебе. Надеюсь, ты не испугаешься и всё-таки исполнишь моё желание.  
– Исполню, – прошипел Доминик. – Обязательно. Но не обещаю, что однажды не придушу тебя этим чулком.  
– Сравнивая нас, я прихожу к выводу, что лучше уж быть мной.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я всего-навсего извращенец, а ты потенциальный маньяк.  
– Знаешь что...  
– Что?  
– Я просто тебя ненавижу!  
– Ах, это... Знаю, знаю. Ничего нового.  
– Сгинь отсюда.  
– Конечно, – Джошуа в который раз за утро улыбнулся. – Конечно, я сгину. Тем более, что первый урок уже идёт. Так что не залеживайся особо.  
– Что?! – Доминик вытаращил глаза. – Урок уже идёт?!  
– Да, – улыбнулся Лэст, хватая пиджак и сумку с принадлежностями. – Поездка в город, видимо, так повлияла, что ты спишь сном младенца.  
– Если уже идёт урок, какого хрена ты тут светскую беседу разводил? Не мог сразу сказать обо всём?  
– Как это обычно делаешь ты, по голове кирпичом прикладывая?  
– Лучше так, чем в твоей ядовитой манере.  
– Я просто не хотел тебя смущать перед всеми.  
– Смотри, как бы я тебя перед всеми не смутил, – подарил ему мерзкую улыбку Доминик.  
– А ты сможешь?  
– Я постараюсь, – пообещал Вебер.  
– Буду ждать, – отозвался Джошуа.  
– Жди, дорогой, – усмехнулся Доминик, посылая Лэсту воздушный поцелуй вкупе с убийственным взглядом. – Девочку, значит, захотел во мне увидеть, – протянул задумчиво, оставшись в одиночестве. – Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. И как оно тебе понравится.  
Доминик вовсе не стремился выглядеть опрятно и красиво, как Кейси, наряжавшийся в женскую одежду. Наоборот, ему хотелось создать образ гротескный и пошлый, чрезвычайно пошлый. Чтобы от одного взгляда на него, все челюсти на пол уронили и долго не могли оправиться от увиденного зрелища. Если бы у него была возможность, он, вполне возможно, нацепил бы на себя ещё и женское нижнее бельё, но поскольку ничего такого у него не было, пришлось обходиться подручными средствами.  
Чулки оказались просто мерзким изобретением человечества. Да, несомненно, на девушках они смотрелись красиво, но вот на нём... Вполне возможно, что и на нём они смотрелись неплохо, только всё время норовили перекрутиться, а идиотские подвязки с поясом вообще вымораживали. Особенно добивал кокетливый бантик в том месте, где чулки соединялись с ними. Доминик вообще хотел пойти без них, потом подумал, что раз уж Лэст расщедрился и купил ему всё это барахло, он всё и наденет. Ничто не останется невостребованным.  
Причесавшись, Вебер навел на голове творческий беспорядок, растрепал волосы. Начесал их и обильно залил лаком. Потом подумал немного и вылил на себя половину флакона бабских духов, подаренных ему на память директрисой «Даунхилла». Возвращаясь от неё, он всегда пах этими духами. Они были отвратительно прилипчивыми, даже удушливыми, под стать названию. «Poison». Это слово целиком и полностью отражало их сущность.  
Доминик вытряхнул из пакета юбку. Она была довольно скромная, длиной до колена. Вебер усмехнулся и без сомнения взялся за ножницы, укоротив юбчонку раза в два так, что теперь она доходила лишь до середины бедра, как раз там и начиналась кружевная резинка чулка, которые Доминик с горем пополам, но всё-таки надел. Он некоторое время сомневался в правильности своих действий, потом беспощадно заткнул здравый смысл, заявив, что, если унижаться то по полной программе, не ограничиваясь полумерами. Он нацепил на себя юбку и с удовольствием посмотрел на отражение в зеркале. Рубашку он заправлять в юбку не стал. Расстегнул две верхних пуговицы. Галстук тоже затягивать не стал. Он свободно болтался на шее, придавая Доминику разнузданный вид. Вебер ещё немного подумал, подошел к тумбочке, на которой стояла косметика Кейси.  
– Надеюсь, Уайт не обидится. В крайнем случае, куплю ему новую, – усмехнулся Доминик, цепляя футлярчик с красной помадой.  
На этот раз Вебер отражением остался доволен. Улыбнулся и произнес мечтательно:  
– Какая восхитительная дешевка...  
Он, на самом деле, выглядел дешево и непристойно. Даже как-то подзатраханно, хотя секса, как такового, у него уже два месяца не было, и в ближайших перспективах не рисовалось, если, конечно, Кларисса Симонс не попадет под его очарование и не потащит в постель. Почему-то эта перспектива Доминика не радовала. Кларисса ему совершенно не нравилась. Нет, глупо было отрицать, что внешне она очень даже привлекательна, просто... Просто что-то в Доминике протестовало против именно этой женщины. Но делать нечего. Он согласился, принял условия игры, и теперь должен соблазнить её. Во всяком случае, попытаться, а не складывать руки ещё до начала отсчёта времени игры.  
Доминик надел туфли, прошелся в них по комнате. Понял, что не всё так страшно, как казалось. Перебросил пиджак через плечо, сумку повесил на сгиб локтя и отправился шокировать народ. Идти по коридору на каблуках было непривычно, но не отвратно. Во всяком случае, Доминик никакого смущения не испытывал. Понимал, что его такие игры, однозначно, не привлекают и не заводят, но и не вызывают желания попрощаться с завтраком, проблевавшись. Если кому-то нравится, то, пожалуйста, сколько угодно. Ему просто параллельно. Представив на секунду Джошуа на своём месте, Доминик усмехнулся. Тот, скорее всего, провалился бы сквозь землю от стыда, чем позволил себе пройтись по коридору в таком виде. Он слишком долго строил свой имидж брутального парня, чтобы так запросто с ним попрощаться.  
Походка у Вебера в этих туфлях получилась не соблазнительная вовсе, а какая-то откровенно блядская. Да и в целом, Доминик выглядел не особенно целомудренно. Впрочем, он на такой результат и рассчитывал, потому остался доволен. Первыми оценить его новый образ смогли работники столовой, обалдевшие от этого зрелища, когда Вебер завернул туда за леденцом. Даже денег с него не взяли, чем Вебер мог бы воспользоваться, но не воспользовался, оставив плату на прилавке.  
Доминик был собой доволен. Лэст, наверняка, надеялся, что он будет зажиматься и стесняться этого нового образа. Он решил действовать методом доказательства от противного. Вместо того чтобы надеть юбку, каблуки и потом передвигаться по стеночке, стараясь никому на глаза не попадаться, он решил создать тот самый образ, который у многих вызывает вовсе не восторг, а истерику и отвращение. Карикатурный образ, гипертрофированный. На высоченных каблучищах, с провокационно торчащими из-под края юбки кружевными резинками чулков, облитый сладкими духами, с яркой помадой, да ещё и с леденцом во рту, которым Вебер водил по губам.  
Идя по коридору, он приковывал к себе всё больше взглядов. И даже Кейси с Уэйном, стоявшие у окна во время перемены, увидев это зрелище не для слабонервных, подавились заготовленными речами и позабыли, о чём разговаривали. Уайт нервно сглотнул, Уэйн протер глаза, старательно убеждая себя в том, что ему это всё привиделось, и, на самом деле, это не Доминик, а кто-то другой.  
Доминик распахнул дверь кабинета настежь, оперся локтем на дверной косяк, не забывая при этом вторую руку манерно отставлять в сторону, забавляться с карамелью на палочке и придерживать пиджак. Несколько пар удивленных глаз уставились на него в упор. У Блисса челюсть, действительно, поздоровалась с полом, потому как Доминика в таком виде он увидеть не ожидал. Его взгляд скользнул снизу вверх, потом снова опустился сверху вниз, попутно отметив туфли, чулки и юбку. А ещё пошло размалеванные губы и дикий кавардак на голове вместо всегда опрятного удлиненного каре.  
Поняв, что не остался незамеченным, Доминик улыбнулся, отлепился от косяка, и протянул манерно:  
– Всем привет.  
Потом швырнул свой пиджак Лэсту.  
Тот всё ещё пребывал в некультурном шоке от увиденного шоу. Доминик не ошибся. Покупая ему бабские шмотки, Джошуа рассчитывал на другой результат. Для него не было секретом отношение Доминика к женщинам, его болезненная реакция на оскорбления с применением этого слова. Потому-то он пребывал в твердой уверенности, что Веберу будет стыдно пройтись по интернату в подобном облачении. Но Доминик не только не постеснялся. Он даже умудрялся кайф ловить от происходящего, наслаждаясь реакцией окружающих. Упиваясь их непониманием и, возможно, осуждением.  
– Доминик, с тобой всё в порядке? – спросил Ферги заботливо.  
– Лучше не бывает, – бодро отрапортовал Вебер.  
Он шел, покачиваясь на тонких каблуках и, судя по всему, направлялся не к своей парте, а к парте Джошуа, всё ещё стремительно охреневавшего от этих галлюцинаций. Хотя, они галлюцинациями не были. Но и в реальность подобного Джошуа верить отказывался.  
– Что ты с собой сделал? – хрипло выдал он.  
– Принял истинный облик, – заметил Лесли ядовито.  
Но Доминик лишь снисходительно ему улыбнулся, намекая, что Блисс может хоть в лепешку расшибиться, его не волнуют чужие замечания. Он обожает себя любого. Хоть в своей обычной ипостаси, хоть вот такого, раскрашенного и облитого отвратными духами. Дорогими, но такими противными.  
– А чему ты удивляешься, Лэсси? – обратился к Джошуа, останавливаясь у парты Джошуа и опираясь ладонями на столешницу. – Хотел девочку? Получи девочку. Раз уж тебе так хотелось посмотреть на моё дефиле, смотри.  
– Так это твоя затея? – выпалил Верджил, к которому, наконец, вернулся дар речи.  
Правда, ещё не в полном объеме. Пэймонту очень многое хотелось сказать, но почему-то преимущественно матами.  
– Моя, но я представлял всё не так...,– произнес Джош.  
– А как? – продолжал мурлыкать Доминик.  
Если уж вживаться в роль, то полностью. Так он решил для себя. Так и сделал. У него не только вид был откровенно развратный, но и все повадки, жесты, даже голос. Всё изменилось под влиянием момента. В этой шлюховатой особе с трудом угадывался прежний Доминик.  
– Элегантнее, – промямлил Лэст.  
– Врешь, – палец прикоснулся к его губам, заставляя замолчать.  
Джошуа отрицательно покачал головой, с ужасом думая о том, что Доминику взбредет в голову в следующий момент.  
Доминику взбрело залезть на парту. Точнее, присесть на самый её краешек и начать облизывать конфету. На самом деле, Вебер терпеть не мог леденцы, но искусство требовало жертв, и он эту жертву приносил, не сомневаясь в правильности своих поступков.  
Проведя леденцом по накрашенным губам и основательно измазав его в своей помаде, Доминик обратился к Лэсту:  
– Открой рот.  
– Что? – выдохнул тот.  
– Ничего, – радостно выдал Доминик, запихивая леденец в рот Джошу. – Скушай конфетку. Она вкусная. Круто, правда? Косвенный поцелуй. Ты же не брезгливый? Тебя не смущает, что на ней моя слюна?  
– Вебер, ты с ума сошел? – спросил Верджил, снова выпадая из астрала.  
Доминик же снова сменил положение. Плавно переместился со стола на колени Лэста, как это частенько делал Лесли. Микроскопическая юбка задралась, окончательно обнажая чулки и подвязки. Верджил и Ферги отчаянно фейспалмили, Блисс продолжал таращить глаза. У него до сих пор дар речи никак не проявился.  
– Доминик, прекрати сейчас же, – прошипел Джошуа, вытаскивая изо рта несчастную конфету.  
– Не-а, – радостно выдал тот, хватая Лэста за галстук и притягивая ближе. – Ну что? Насладился? Покайфовал? Унизил? Умничка мой. Медаль тебе за это и звание героя «Белого олеандра». В следующий раз будь креативнее, окей?  
Доминик собирался ещё что-то сказать, но в этот момент ладони Лэста легли на его бёдра, сжимая, надавливая практически до синяков. Джошуа, немного помучившись от неуверенности, сейчас полностью совладал с ситуацией и из защиты собирался переходить в нападение.  
– Знаешь, о чём я сейчас думаю, Ники? – спросил он задушевно.  
– О чём? – спросил тот, запуская руку в залаченные волосы, вторая по-прежнему, сжимала чужой галстук.  
– Что ты ещё немного повыкаблучиваешься, и мы друг друга трахнем.  
– Ещё немного, и нас сдадут в психушку.  
– Мне больше нравится перспектива, нарисованная мной.  
– А ты что? Уже возбудился?  
– А ты нет?  
– Да какая разница?  
– Вот и проверим.  
Джошуа убрал руку с одного бедра и полез Доминику под юбку. Тот вытаращил глаза и ударил Лэста по руке. Просто не хотелось, чтобы Джошуа понял: Доминик тоже не остался равнодушным к этому идиотизму.  
– Как ты смеешь лезть леди под юбку?!  
– Определись, Вебер, кто ты, на самом деле. Леди или всё-таки шлюха?  
– Гори в аду, Лэст.  
– Ты же знаешь, что гореть нам там вместе.  
Лэст резко ухватил Доминика за волосы. Вебер пискнул от неожиданности, а потом расслабился, поняв, что клок волос у него никто выдирать не собирается, просто решили немного побаловаться иллюзорной властью.  
– Если поцелуешь меня сейчас, ты – покойник, – выдохнул Вебер.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Лэст, собираясь всё-таки прикоснуться к ярко-накрашенным губам.  
Сегодня Доминик собирался в спешке, потому о своей любимой бабочке благополучно забыл. Она так и осталась лежать под подушкой.  
Ещё немного, и они бы, наверняка, поцеловались вновь, но в этот момент в коридоре раздался цокот каблуков, который становился всё громче. А за ним последовал и грозный выкрик:  
– Вебер! Лэст! Это что ещё такое?!  
– Это дуэт «ДжейДи» играет в ролевые игры, – произнес Верджил, поглядывая на одноклассников через раздвинутые пальцы. – А, если честно, то они просто идиоты.  
Вряд ли кто-то решился бы оспорить это утверждение.


	14. Наказание

Доминик и Джошуа снова стояли в кабинете директора. Кларисса Симонс вертела в руках ручку, думая, в кого из них лучше этой самой ручкой запустить. Или сегодня сдержаться и ничего не предпринимать? Честно говоря, она сама запуталась. Эти два воспитанника своими выходками ставили её в тупик.  
Кларисса всегда гордился тем, что её личное королевство под названием «Белый олеандр» тихое и спокойное. Здесь не бывает склок, дрязг и скандалов. Всё мирно и безмятежно. Тихо, как в склепе. Но не тут-то было!  
Стоило только на территории интерната появиться новому воспитаннику, как спокойной жизни можно было без колебаний сделать ручкой. Доминик Вебер сам по себе, возможно, был не так уж и страшен, но вот в компании с Джошуа Лэстом… Кларисса тяжело вздохнула. Она, в принципе, была женщиной умной, потому прекрасно поняла ещё в момент появления Доминика, что что-то произойдёт. Настолько говорящими были взгляды у обоих. То, что они были знакомы раньше, становилось понятно сразу, даже в личные дела заглядывать не нужно. Ненависть между незнакомыми людьми проявляется иначе. У этих двоих Кларисса видела иное отношение. Между ними явно имелось множество недоговоренностей и давних обид, а не неприятие с первого взгляда.  
Она совсем не удивилась, когда они подрались. Чего-то такого она и ожидала. Но вот такого, как сейчас даже в самых страшных фантазиях не рисовала.  
На столе перед Клариссой лежала докладная, которую написала Алисия Сильвер, учительница истории. Увиденное в классе произвело на неё такое впечатление, что она не смогла закрыть глаза на происходящее. Да что говорить о ней, представительнице старшего поколения, довольно консервативной особе, если даже одноклассники этих двоих явно пребывали в состоянии шока от выходки своих товарищей. Первый удар Алисия получила в тот момент, когда зашла в кабинет и увидела Вебера, восседающего на коленях у Лэста. Второй, более сильный удар был нанесен в тот момент, когда Доминик обернулся, а потом сполз с коленей Джошуа и встал в полный рост, одергивая юбку. Ярко намалеванные губы и внешний облик, наводящий на мысли о легкодоступных девушках, явно произвели впечатление на благообразную даму, потому что она, не раздумывая, потащила обоих к директору. И сейчас Кларисса сама могла полюбоваться чудом чудным и дивом дивным. Кто из парочки — чудо, а кто — диво, особой роли не играло. Факт, что они оба производили неизгладимое впечатление.  
Оправдываться никто не торопился. Доминик, продолжая играть роль манерной особы, разглядывал свои ногти, Джошуа мысленно считал, прикидывая, когда же мисс Симонс начнет на них орать. Счёт уже перевалил за несколько сотен, но Кларисса продолжала хранить молчание, ожидая, что первыми начнут воспитанники.  
Она снова взяла в руки докладную. Перечитала её. Вздохнула.  
Парочка из «Даунхилла» уже сейчас старательно действовала ей на нервы, обещая к концу года окончательно свести с ума.  
— Кажется, я понимаю, за что вас выперли из прошлого интерната, — произнесла, окончательно убедившись, что оправдываться перед ней никто не собирается.  
— Мы были слишком умными для «Даунхилла»? — предположил Доминик, разгрызая конфетку.  
— Вебер, — протянула Кларисса.  
— Да, мисс Симонс? — улыбнулся он.  
— Перед тем, как блистать интеллектом, мог бы позаботиться о своём внешнем виде.  
— А что с ним не так?  
Вебер был уверен в собственной неотразимости даже сейчас, когда на него нельзя было без отвращения взглянуть. Ну, во всяком случае, тем, кто привык к цивильной одежде, а не такому весьма и весьма посредственному косплею, когда парень пытается воплотить в жизнь нечто среднее между образами школьницы и проститутки.  
Кларисса хмыкнула презрительно, полезла в сумку, порылась там и швырнула Доминику упаковку влажных салфеток.  
— Для начала хотя бы вытри лицо.  
— Спасибо, мисс Симонс, — произнес Доминик, вытаскивая из упаковки одну салфетку. — Но мне кажется, вы ко мне немного несправедливы.  
— И что же несправедливого в моих речах?  
— Вы смотрите на внешность…  
— А ты богат духовно, — вздохнула Кларисса.  
— Именно, — радостно заключил Вебер, без приглашения плюхнувшись в стул, рядом с которым стоял.  
Женщина прищурилась, некоторое время смотрела на воспитанника с подозрением. Она прекрасно понимала, по каким причинам Доминик ведёт себя столь вызывающе. О его приключениях в «Даунхилле», пожалуй, знали слишком многие. Точно подтвердить никто не мог, но всё-таки люди шептались. Кто-то осуждал, кто-то завидовал. Кларисса всегда усмехалась, не зная, верить этим слухам или игнорировать. Сейчас склонялась в сторону первого варианта. Всё-таки Вебер отлично знал цену своей красоте и умело ею пользовался, если ему нужно было чего-то добиться. Он мог бы продаться, но лишь самым достойным. Достойных кандидатур среди сверстников, окружавших его, не было. А вот директриса «Даунхилла«… Для него она тогда была значительным достижением. Таким романом можно было гордиться. И колотить себе цену, взвинчивая её до небес. Чем Доминик и занимался.  
— Любишь себя? — спросила женщина.  
— Естественно, — отозвался Вебер.  
— Тогда зачем нарядился так?  
— Как так?  
— Неподобающе.  
— А это вы у своего лучшего ученика спросите, — засиял Доминик.  
— Джошуа, — Кларисса перевела взгляд на него. — Объяснишь, что происходит?  
Доминик снова начал вживаться в роль. Закинул ногу на ногу и выглядел откровенно противно. Если бы Кларисса не знала, что Вебер умеет выглядеть иначе, умеет подать себя, ни за что не поверила бы, решив, что её обманывают.  
— Вебер, — снова обратилась к нему директриса.  
— Да, мисс Симонс.  
— Я не разрешала тебе садиться.  
— У меня ноги устали. Я на каблуках ходил, — жалостливо выдал Доминик.  
— Быстро встань! — рявкнула Кларисса.  
Вебер скорчил недовольную рожу, но со стула поднялся.  
— Умница, Доминик, — прокомментировала его действия женщина и снова обратила свой взгляд в сторону Лэста. — Джош, я жду объяснений. По-прежнему.  
Первое впечатление всегда самое правильное. Впечатление, которое произвела Кларисса на Джошуа во время первой встречи, оказалось неизгладимым. Он понимал, что именно перед этой женщиной он всегда будет пасовать. Почему? Точного ответа на вопрос он не знал, но примерно догадывался, что тому виной. Дело в том, что в Клариссе чувствовалась сила и власть. Она могла рассуждать о том, как пекут пирожки из дрожжевого теста, и всё равно все, даже те, кто терпеть не может процесс приготовления пищи, будут слушать, открыв рот. Жадно ловя каждое слово. Кларисса характером напоминала Лэсту Доминика, а перед Вебером он всегда, иррационально пасовал. Так что и сейчас не мог нацепить на лицо маску самодовольства и попытаться, как Вебер, превратить визит к директрисе в цирковое шоу. Одно они уже устроили. Теперь вот снова оказались стоящими здесь. В какой-то момент Джошуа даже поймал себя на мысли, что кабинет Клариссы станет им домом родным, потому как, заигравшись, не заметят, как будут приходить сюда каждый день, чтобы снова получить порцию нравоучений.  
— Лэст, не заставляй леди ждать, — произнес Доминик, улыбаясь обворожительно.  
— Да заткнись ты, — прошипел Джошуа.  
— Впервые я соглашусь с Вебером, — протянула мисс Симонс. — Не заставляй меня ждать. Что произошло в классе? Почему Доминик сегодня в таком виде?  
— Мы поспорили, — отозвался Лэст.  
— И?  
— И всё. Мы просто поспорили.  
— Краткость — сестра таланта? — ядовито прошипел Вебер.  
— Теперь ты заткнись, — ответил ему Джошуа.  
— Замолчите оба, — повысила голос директриса.  
— Но как мы должны объяснить вам ситуацию, если вы запрещаете нам открывать рты? — снова принялся допытываться Доминик.  
В его адрес снова был отправлен многозначительный взгляд, призывающий заткнуться в самое ближайшее время, пока Кларисса ещё не очень зла.  
Вебер достал из сумки тетрадку и принялся обмахиваться ею, глядя при этом в потолок. Всем своим видом он как будто говорил, что больше ни слова не проронит, а потому к нему можно не обращаться.  
На самом деле, Вебер был занят невеселыми думами о том, что ему нужно каким-то чудом данную акулу попытаться соблазнить. А как это сделать, если она его всеми фибрами души терпеть не может? Джошуа был прав. Здесь не «Даунхилл». Здесь всё сложнее. И директриса круче. Недоступнее. К такой запросто не подойдешь. Она пошлёт, если ей что-то не понравится. И не станет придумывать какие-то глупые отговорки. Из уст Клариссы Симонс даже мат можно было ожидать. И как вот такую соблазнять? Она же вся из себя нереально крутая. Для такой воспитанники интерната, даже самые привлекательные, как грязь под ногами. Пройдёт мимо и не заметит.  
— Поспорили, значит, — повторила Кларисса, постукивая ручкой по столешнице.  
— Да, — уверенно ответил Лэст. — Это я подбил Доминика на такую выходку. Мы договорились, что, если он наденет на себя эти вещи, я отдам ему свою стипендию за месяц. Он надел. Так что это, по большей части, моя вина. Но мне хотелось проверить, насколько Вебер изменился со времён «Даунхилла». Оказалось, совсем не изменился. Всё так же меркантилен и падок на халяву.  
Доминик, услышав новую версию событий, покосился в сторону Лэста. Идея со стипендией его крайне заинтересовала. Так и хотелось сказать «ловлю на слове», но он вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не выставить Джошуа в неприглядном свете. Если бы он это сказал, обнаружилась бы правда. А она была весьма неприглядной.  
— Веселые у вас забавы, — цокнула языком женщина. — Если с внешним видом разобрались, то, может, объясните, по какой причине вас застали в кабинете так… Как застали. Миссис Сильвер едва удар не хватил от ваших выходок.  
— А что в них такого было? — приподнял бровь Доминик.  
— Ничего, — хмыкнула Кларисса. — Тут ведь каждый день трансвеститы друг другу на шею вешаются. Если бы вас не остановили, до чего бы вы дошли?  
— Насчёт трансвеститов, между тем, в точку. У вас тут фриков толпы ходят, а вы именно ко мне прицепились.  
— Ты мне особенно нравишься, — съязвила мисс Симонс.  
— Правда? — оживился Вебер.  
— Нет, — тут же посерьёзнела женщина. — Просто никто, кроме тебя не может похвастать тем, что он — ходячий магнит для скандалов.  
— Но это же моя вина, — снова встрял Джошуа.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты так его выгораживаешь, Лэст.  
— Он не выгораживает. Он меня сначала топит, а потом пытается спасти, — пояснил Доминик.  
— А ты вроде как не при делах. Овечка безмозглая, которая не может самостоятельно решения принимать. Так что ли?  
— Для нас это вопрос жизни и смерти, — пожал плечами Лэст.  
— Какой?  
— Разобраться, кто из нас лучше.  
— По-моему, вы оба одинаковы. Один какие-то глупые условия ставит. Второй на провокацию ведется. Я понимаю, когда участникам подобного спора лет по двенадцать, но вы же взрослые люди. Ведёте себя хуже детей, честное слово.  
— Дети друг другу на колени не садятся, — брякнул Доминик первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
— Кстати! Спасибо, что напомнил, — улыбнулась Кларисса. — Кто объяснит, по какой причине один из вас восседал на коленях у другого?  
— Вебер, иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить, — прошипел Лэст.  
— Я и сама ничего не забывала.  
— Давай, Джошуа, объясни, почему ты меня к себе на колени затащил, — хмыкнул Вебер.  
— Это моя вина, — обречено выдохнул Лэст.  
Кларисса хмыкнула.  
— Что такое? — удивился Джош.  
— Думаю, услышу ли сегодня что-то, кроме того, что это твоя вина.  
— Но это, правда, моя…  
— Спасибо, я это уже поняла.  
— Ну, понимаете…  
— Не очень.  
— Просто такая ситуация.  
— Ты можешь говорить по делу?  
— Я увлекся.  
— Чем?  
— Игрой. Ну, просто юбка, каблуки, макияж опять же. Вот я и увлекся. Представил, что это девушка, ну и…  
— Для того, чтобы можно было заиграться и поверить в то, что я девочка, нужно быть плохо видящим. Я вообще-то еб… лицом не вышел, — вовремя одернул себя Доминик.  
— Да заткнись ты уже, — процедил Джошуа.  
Он отчаянно пытался исправить положение, но Доминик тут же говорил то, что перечеркивало его слова. Вебера откровенно повеселила последняя отговорка. Как же, заигрался. Спутал. Учитывая ориентацию Лэста, как раз ничего и не спутал.  
— А ты хочешь озвучить другую причину? — обратилась к Доминику Кларисса.  
— Да.  
— И что это за причина?  
— Меня заранее собирались поставить в неловкое положение. Отсюда и бабские шмотки, и попытка усадить к себе на колени.  
— Совсем недавно ты пытался показать, что тебе эти, как ты выразился, бабские шмотки нравятся безумно.  
— Вам показалось.  
— Неужели?  
— Это… — снова начал Лэст.  
— Твоя вина? — хором спросили Доминик и Кларисса.  
— Да, — кивнул Джошуа. — Я же знал, что Вебер ни за что не откажется, только бы доказать, что он способен меня переиграть. Вот и выбрал самое унизительное испытание. Он ведь терпеть не может женщин.  
Джошуа очаровательно улыбнулся. Сначала Клариссе, а потом Доминику, понимая, что, если Вебер его прямо сейчас не убьёт, то это будет счастье. Самое настоящее, от которого хочется орать во всю глотку. Сильно-сильно. Встав посреди улицы и придурочно улыбаясь. Наплевав на то, что вокруг ходят люди, и кто-то из них даже пальцем у виска покрутит.  
— Я люблю женщин!  
— Неправда.  
— Да чтоб ты в этом понимал?!  
— Скажешь, что обожаешь их?  
— Да.  
— Тела. А души?  
— Слушайте, может, вы этот вопрос в другом месте решите? — спросила Кларисса. — Я вас сюда позвала не для того, чтобы личным психологом у каждого поработать.  
— Я люблю женщин, — повторил Доминик, не обращая внимания на заявления директрисы.  
— Но презираешь, — добавил Джошуа.  
— Презираешь? — ухмыльнулась мисс Симонс.  
— Да, — честно признался Доминик.  
— А почему?  
— А вы бы не презирали, если бы вас мать родная бросила?  
— Нет.  
— Вам меня никогда не понять. Вы, наверняка, в хорошей семье росли. Заботливые мамочка и папочка. Всё по первому требованию.  
— У меня не было отца. Но я не презираю мужчин, — ответила Кларисса. — Хоть это тебя и не касается, но я не могла промолчать.  
— Но мама-то была?  
— Была.  
— Хорошая, наверное.  
— Замечательная.  
— Вот и радуйтесь, что дерьма не половником, а только ложкой зачерпнули, — огрызнулся Доминик и решил, что больше ни слова не произнесёт.  
— Так, ладно, — Кларисса потерла переносицу, стараясь успокоиться и отвлечься. — Я не за тем вас в кабинет пригласила.  
— Да, мисс Симонс, — понимающе произнес Джошуа.  
Вебер промолчал, решив не ввязываться в очередной спор.  
— С этим нужно решать что-то. Я не могу оставить вас безнаказанными. Во-первых, вы должны извиниться перед миссис Сильвер и попытаться объяснить ей, что именно произошло в кабинете, и почему она стала свидетельницей той картины. Скандал этот выносить на всеобщее обозрение не станем. Но вы обязательно извинитесь. Да?  
— Конечно, мисс Симонс, — кивнул Лэст.  
— Да? — повторила женщина свой вопрос, обращаясь к Доминику.  
Он снова промолчал. Только посмотрел на нее уничтожающим взглядом.  
— Ладно, продолжай молчать, — хмыкнула она.  
— Вам станет легче, если я начну тут головой кивать, как болванчик китайский, отбивая поклоны? В таком случае, да, мисс Симонс. Да. Да! Конечно, да! Я извинюсь перед учительницей истории. Я ей в ноги упаду. Я что угодно сделаю, только бы она меня простила.  
— Ты переигрываешь, — бросила Кларисса равнодушно.  
— А во-вторых, что? — спросил Вебер, переходя к делу.  
— Во-вторых, мытьё полов в столовой в течение недели.  
Доминик ехидно ухмыльнулся.  
— Для кого-то одного, — тут же добавила женщина.  
— Для кого?  
— Я ещё не решила, — ответила мисс Симонс.  
— Но почему для одного? — возмутился Вебер. — Нарушали мы оба. Я, конечно, пошёл против устава, но ведь меня на этот поступок Лэст толкнул.  
— Разве? Тебя толкнула твоя меркантильность.  
— Тем не менее…  
— Я не сказала, что наказание ждёт именно тебя, а ты уже возмущаешься. Давайте сейчас и решим, кто именно будет мыть полы.  
Вебер и Лэст переглянулись. Они явно рассчитывали на другой результат. Если уж отвечать за их сегодняшний проступок, так вместе. В конце концов, они ведь оба в равной степени виноваты. К тому же, Доминик, на самом деле, никакой материальной выгоды не получает. Слова о стипендии — всего лишь отговорка, чтобы не лезть в дебри.  
— Думаю, будет честно, если это всё-таки… — начал Джошуа.  
— Выпадет на его долю, — закончил Вебер.  
— Окажется моя участь, — одновременно с ним закончил Лэст. — Всё-таки началось всё из-за меня.  
— Джошуа, у тебя сегодня повышенное чувство справедливости, — хмыкнула директриса.  
— Он просто реально смотрит на вещи, — заметил Доминик, прикидывая, куда можно выбросить палочку от леденца.  
— А ещё почему-то отчаянно пытается обелить тебя. Но я его мнение не разделяю. Потому полы в столовой будешь мыть ты, — обратилась Кларисса к Веберу.  
— Но почему?! — взвыл он.  
— Потому что мне так захотелось.  
— Это несправедливо!  
— Мир вообще несправедлив, мальчик мой.  
— Послушайте, мисс Симонс. Но ведь, по идее…  
— Замолчи, — холодно произнесла женщина, давая понять, что переспорить её всё равно не получится. — Мне наплевать на все доводы, которые ты сейчас приведёшь. Я уже приняла решение.  
— Да вы с самого начала знали, кого на каторгу отправите!  
— Может, знала. Может, нет.  
— Это нечестно!  
— Вебер, не пререкайся со мной!  
— Да вы меня просто ненавидите.  
— Не говори ерунды. Мне плевать на всех вас.  
— Тогда почему такое предвзятое отношение. Почему бы Джоша не отправить полы драить?  
— Он просто показался мне более человечным. Глядя на тебя, я вижу мелочного, самовлюбленного подростка, способного на подлость. Он лучше тебя, потому я и решила, что наказание должен понести ты.  
— Да у него самомнение до небес…  
— Замолчи, Вебер, — приказала Кларисса, не повышая голоса.  
На сей раз она была спокойна и невозмутима. Даже, если бы за окном сейчас приземлился космический корабль и из него вышли стройными рядами зеленые человечки, мисс Симонс и бровью бы не повела, разве что — хмыкнула равнодушно.  
— Отлично! — рявкнул Доминик, разворачиваясь на дурацких каблуках.  
Подхватил сумку и вышел из кабинета, грохнув дверью.  
— Действительно, отлично, — произнесла женщина равнодушно. Посмотрела на Лэста, всё ещё находившегося в кабинете, и сказала: — Ты тоже можешь идти. И скажи Веберу, что я не шутила. Эту неделю все столы и блеск полов в столовой на его совести.  
— Да, мисс Симонс, — покорно кивнул Джошуа.  
Доминик далеко не ушел. Стоял в конце коридора, сложив руки на груди. Из сумки торчали туфли. Ходить на каблуках Вебер больше не мог.  
Поравнявшись с ним, Лэст не удержался и показал бывшему другу язык. Тот размахнулся, как будто собирался одарить Джоша затрещиной, но Лэст увернулся.  
— И вовсе не обязательно было ей дерзить, — усмехнулся Джошуа.  
— А что, надо лебезить, как это делаешь ты?  
— Кларисса любит лесть.  
— И зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
— Даю подсказку, как начать её соблазнение.  
— Ты сегодня слишком щедр и великодушен.  
— У меня хорошее настроение.  
— В связи с чем?  
— Убирать всю неделю будешь ты, а не я.  
— Радуйся, Лэсси. Давай. Запусти в небо фейерверки, если тебе так хочется. И, если уж на то пошло, сразу придумывай второе желание, которое я могу исполнить для тебя. Потому что Клариссу мне всё равно не очаровать.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— С того, что у неё, похоже, уже имеется фаворит.  
— Ты имеешь в виду…  
— Да, я говорю о тебе, Лэст. Именно о тебе. Так что можешь праздновать победу, а я пойду.  
— Далеко?  
— Да.  
— А именно?  
— В душ. Смывать с себя мерзкий запах духов и лак с волос.  
— Обычно они выглядят лучше, чем с этим начесом.  
— Я знаю.  
— Тогда зачем намеренно себя уродовал?  
— Чтобы выглядеть карикатурной шлюшкой.  
— И тебе стало легче от того, что ты смог воплотить в жизнь данный образ?  
— Да. Кстати, я что-то там слышал о стипендии, которую ты мне отдашь, если я пройдусь так по школе. Неужели я, действительно, могу рассчитывать на такое щедрое подношение?  
Джошуа усмехнулся.  
— Деньги всегда были для тебя фетишем.  
— А что ещё может быть фетишем для нищего воспитанника интерната? — спросил Доминик, глядя в глаза собеседнику. — Любовь? Нет, конечно. Кому она нужна вообще, если от неё никакого толка? Миром правят деньги. Те, у кого они есть, устанавливают правила игры. Те, у кого их нет, находятся на самом дне. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я амбициозен и хочу всего самого лучшего. Не желаю размениваться по мелочам и считать каждый фунт. Мне нужны деньги и роскошная жизнь. Любовь — это мило, но она не кормит, к сожалению.  
— Думаешь, без тебя я этого не знал?  
— Знал. Но в твоей картине мира всё немного иначе. Ты ставишь превыше всего любовь, а деньги считаешь не столь важными. Зря…  
— Не буду с тобой спорить.  
— Да и не нужно.  
Доминик отлепился от стены и направился в комнату. Бросив учебные принадлежности на кровать, он взял необходимые вещи и направился в душ. С превеликой радостью избавился он от мерзких чулок и прочего барахла, что было на нем. Растер в ладонях немного шампуня и принялся смывать мерзкий лак, от которого волосы торчали в разные стороны, как иголки у дикобраза.  
У него было время подумать над событиями сегодняшнего дня, но, увы, систематизировать мысли не получалось. Они постоянно возвращались, непосредственно, к личности Джошуа Лэста, оставляя всё остальное незначительным и неинтересным. Доминик в своих мыслях сам себе противоречил. Совсем недавно с апломбом заявлял, что деньги для него — самое важное. И тут же от темы денег переходил к размышлениям о Джоше. Если бы они вышли из интерната вместе, держась друг за друга. Если бы попробовали пробиваться в жизни вместе… Что из этого вышло бы? Вовсе не обязательно строить какие-то отношения. По сути, отношений любовных, двусторонних у них никогда и не было. И сейчас не время начинать. Они могли бы просто попробовать объединить усилия ради достижения цели.  
— Ну да, — усмехнулся Вебер.  
Объединить усилия. Как же! А ещё снова спать в одной кроватке, держась за руки во время сна и просыпаться от чужого осторожного поцелуя. Идеальная картина семейной жизни. Просто хоть сейчас в рамочку и на стенку…  
Через полчаса стараний лак и прилипчивый запах духов окончательно исчезли. Доминик выключил воду, вытерся. Одевшись, собирался отправиться в комнату, но у выхода из душевой столкнулся с Лэстом. Тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты меня преследуешь или как? — спросил устало.  
— Не преследую. Просто составляю компанию.  
— А я просил тебя об этом?  
— Нет. Но мне и не нужно твое разрешение, чтобы перемещаться по территории интерната.  
— Ах, да! Как я мог забыть. Ты же сейчас в любимчиках у здешней директрисы. Тебе можно всё…  
— Доминик.  
— Что?  
— Я не об этом хотел поговорить.  
— А о чём?  
— Если хочешь, я могу тебе помогать.  
— С чем? С уборкой?  
— Да.  
— Спасибо, но не нужно. Я справлюсь самостоятельно.  
— Точно не хочешь помощи или просто гордость снова голову подняла?  
— Она её никогда не опускала.  
— И ещё я хотел извиниться.  
— За что?  
— За то, что тебе пришлось надеть на себя это барахло.  
— Не извиняйся.  
— Почему? Сейчас ты скажешь, что мои извинения ты тоже не принимаешь и не примешь никогда, да?  
— Нет. Просто тебе не за что извиняться. Если бы мне не хотелось сделать что-то, никто бы не заставил. Ты лишь подал идею, я за неё ухватился. Так что просто забудь. И о том, что на перемене было, тоже забудь.  
— Вебер, ты совсем не меняешься.  
— В каком смысле?  
— У тебя всегда и на всё один ответ: «Забудь». А, если я хочу помнить?  
— Помни, но не пытайся меня втянуть в сети мерзкой болезни под названием ностальгия. Мне не хочется жить прошлым.  
— А мне разве хочется?  
— Ты им живешь.  
— Кто тебе сказал?  
— Я знаю. Твоё прошлое – я, мною же ты и живёшь. Ты, конечно, можешь своего Лесли во всех позах переиметь, убеждая себя в том, что у тебя с ним любовь. Но, на самом деле, будешь думать о том, как это могло бы быть со мной, так ведь? Да ладно, не скромничай. Я прекрасно понимаю, что так. И мне это льстит, на самом деле. Мне вовсе не противно вспоминать о том, что когда-то мы вроде как были вместе. Мы просто всё испортили и упустили своё время. Сейчас уже прежние отношения не восстановить, а новые не построить, потому что мы с тобой слишком гордые и слишком принципиальные для того, чтобы признать свои ошибки. Мы до последнего будем откладывать разговор по душам в дальний ящик, а потом так и разойдемся, ничего не решив. Потому что у нас блядские принципы, — Доминик всё же криво усмехнулся. — А против принципов не попрёшь.  
— Послушав тебя, можно сделать определенные выводы.  
— Правда? И какие же?  
— Давай, я не буду говорить?  
— Да нет, скажи. Мне очень интересно.  
— У меня не утверждение, а, скорее вопрос.  
— Задавай, не бойся. Я не кусаюсь.  
— После сегодняшнего представления слабо верится.  
— Мы добавили немного яркости серым будням.  
— Пожалуй, много.  
— Пожалуй, да.  
— Ты когда-нибудь испытывал ко мне что-то большее, чем…, — Лэст запнулся.  
— Чем? — поторопил его Вебер.  
— Ты когда-нибудь любил меня? По-настоящему?  
Доминик усмехнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет. Конечно же, нет. А ты меня?  
— Нет, — так же быстро отозвался Джошуа. — Мне просто было интересно.  
— Вот видишь. У нас обоих был банальный интерес, а не сильное чувство. Так что, по сути, нам и жалеть не о чем. Правда, Лэст?  
— Правда, Вебер.  
«На самом деле, я любил тебя, Лэст. Любил так сильно, что готов был убить, только бы ты никому не достался. Знаю, это было глупо. Быть может, сейчас мои чувства стали рациональнее, не такими фанатичными, но и слабее они точно не стали. Я и сейчас тоже люблю, но знать тебе об этом совсем не обязательно».  
«На самом деле, я любил тебя, Вебер. Любил так сильно, что готов был умереть ради тебя, ради того, чтобы доказать силу своей любви. Это безмерно глупо и даже как-то по-детски, но, что есть, то есть. Ничего не изменить. И сейчас продолжаю любить, но это знание не сделает тебя счастливее, потому я не буду тебя им нагружать».


	15. Труп невесты

Кейси сидел на кровати, с плойкой в руках, старательно завивая длинные пряди на концах. В пакете, стоявшем рядом с кроватью, дожидался своего звездного часа очередной маскарадный костюм, соответствующий тематике праздника. Хэллоуин отмечать собирались немногие. Пожалуй, только Кейси, Уэйн и Ферги. Остальные особого рвения не проявляли. Уайт и Сноу собирались отметить данное событие очередной фотосессией, Ферги визитом к своей умершей наречённой. Джошуа и Лесли куда-то испарились, но на их поиски никто отправляться не торопился. Потому как все прекрасно понимали, какие именно дела заставили их исчезнуть из комнаты. Верджил снова отправился в библиотеку. В последнее время он ходил неизменно задумчивым, погруженным в себя и оживлялся лишь в тот момент, когда им предстояла поездка в город. Её он ждал, как манны небесной. Всё остальное отошло на второй план.  
Доминик особого желания праздновать тоже не выразил. Воспитанники, обитавшие в данной комнате, не позаботились о костюмах, сувенирах и конфетах, которыми можно было обменяться, услышав ключевую фразу: «шутка или угощение». Потому праздничного настроения не было. Хэллоуин обещал стать таким же унылым днём, как и все остальные.  
Кейси отложил плойку в сторону, поднялся с места и подошел к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на своё отражение. Получилось неплохо.  
Дверь комнаты открылась, и на пороге появился Доминик. Он некоторое время придирчиво разглядывал Уайта, потом подошел к нему ближе, обнял сзади и уткнулся носом в шею. От Кейси снова сладко пахло какими-то цветочными духами, а ещё чем-то таким офигенно вкусным. Наверное, лосьон для тела с кондитерской отдушкой.  
– Вебер, что ты делаешь? – хмуро поинтересовалась половина дуэта «Белоснежка».  
Доминик улыбнулся и посмотрелся в зеркало. Теперь без проблем можно было увидеть его косую ухмылочку.  
– Размышляю о том, что мы вместе классно смотримся. Правда? – спросил, прикасаясь губами к щеке Кейси.  
– Неплохо, но до идеала не дотягивает, – равнодушно ответил Уайт, пытаясь освободиться от объятий.  
Доминик засмеялся.  
– Не переживай. Это не временное помешательство и не внезапно проснувшаяся любовь. Просто я только что столкнулся в коридоре с твоим неудавшимся ухажером, он снова одарил меня «нежным» взглядом. Удивительно, как я не навернулся с лестницы и не сломал себе шею.  
Вебер разомкнул объятия и, оставив Кейси в одиночестве любоваться отражением, подошел к Уэйну, снова копающемуся в ворохе косметической продукции.  
– А этот парень тебе ничего не сказал? – насторожился Уайт.  
– А что он скажет? – пожал плечами Доминик.  
– Мало ли...  
– Нет, он ничего не сказал. И говорить не собирался. Я его, конечно, раздражаю, но вряд ли он отважится пойти войной против меня.  
– Доминик Вебер – гроза малолеток, – усмехнулся Уэйн. – Звучит.  
– Не только малолеток, – заметил Кейси. – Кажется, Джошу тоже немного не по себе в присутствии Доминика.  
– Пережиток прошлого, – бросил Вебер.  
– Судя по всему, прошлое было веселоё, – сказал Сноу.  
– Относительно.  
– Вы же были друзьями, да?  
– Да. Когда-то были.  
– Только друзьями?  
Доминик посмотрел удивленно на тихоню Сноу, никогда особой инициативы в разговорах на подобную тему не проявлявшего.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Ваше представление в классе все запомнят надолго.  
– А... это, – протянул Вебер. – Это было просто так. Башню сорвало, на адреналине больше, а не потому, что, на самом деле, понравилось. Ничего подобного. Просто мы оба немного сумасшедшие в таких выходках. Если шокировать, то по полной программе, не останавливаясь на середине пути.  
– У вас получилось, – усмехнулся Уэйн.  
– Да, а ещё у нас получилось разозлить Клариссу, и теперь я ежедневно пашу, как раб на плантации. Долбанная швабра мне скоро сестрой родной станет, – проворчал Доминик.  
– Так, может, больше не рисковать? И не совершать подобных поступков.  
– Я подумаю. Но не уверен, что получится.  
– Почему? – удивился Кейси, оторвавшийся, наконец, от созерцания своего отражения в зеркале.  
– Потому что наша игра на желания продолжается.  
– А отказаться от неё нельзя? – удивился Уэйн.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Доминик.  
– По-моему, отказаться можно от всего.  
– Но со стороны это будет выглядеть, как попытка избежать ответственности. То есть, отказавшись, Доминик фактически признает себя проигравшим, – пояснил Кейси, успевший досконально изучить Вебера и суть его отношений с Лэстом.  
Доминик улыбнулся ему снисходительно, как будто без слов сказал: «умница – дочка».  
Кейси снова устроился на кровати и прикрыл глаза, позволяя Уэйну заняться его лицом. Сноу открыл тюбик с тональной основой и принялся наносить её на лицо Уайта. Доминик с интересом наблюдал за этим занятием. Не то, чтобы его, на самом деле, увлекал процесс нанесения макияжа, но было интересно, насколько это сложно – добиться идеального сочетания цветов, чтобы нарисованное лицо действительно привлекательно выглядело, а не отталкивало.  
– Кого сегодня изображать будешь? – поинтересовался Вебер.  
– Эмили, – не открывая глаз, ответил Кейси.  
– Эмили? – переспросил Доминик.  
– Труп невесты, – пояснил Уэйн, старательно накладывающий синие тени на веки.  
– Это из мультфильма Бертона, да?  
– Угу, – отозвался Уайт.  
– Сиди тихо, – попросил его Сноу, снова набирая кисточкой тени.  
– Но у неё волосы синие были, – резонно заметил Доминик. – И кожа.  
– Кожа пусть белой остаётся. А волосы покрасим. – Уэйн подцепил баллончик с распылителем. – Вот. Посмотри, если интересно.  
Вебер повертел его в руках, изучая упаковку. Краска обещала придать идеально-синий оттенок, который не навредит волосам и смоется без проблем.  
– И платье у вас тоже есть?  
– У нас не платье.  
– А как тогда?  
– Отдельно корсет, отдельно юбка, – пробормотал Кейси.  
– Молчи, а то накрашу криво, – зашипел на него Сноу. – Всё правильно. Корсет и юбка. Фаты нет, но есть букет и заколки с белыми цветами. Перчатки кружевные тоже есть.  
– А почему именно этот образ? – не унимался Доминик.  
У него неожиданно случился приступ человеколюбия, и он решил поболтать со своими соседями по комнате. Пусть даже они сейчас занимались тем, что его волновало меньше всего на свете. Да и просто нужно было отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Сколько бы Вебер не строил из себя неприступную крепость, которую ничем невозможно зацепить, на самом деле, ему тоже свойственно было переживать. И сейчас был как раз один из таких моментов. Выйдя из столовой после уборки, Доминик в конце коридора заметил Лесли и Джоша. Блисс сидел на подоконнике. Лэст стоял рядом. Лесли положил ладони на плечи Джошуа. Вряд ли парочка кого-то видела, потому что была занята друг другом. В тот момент Доминик почувствовал нечто странное, как будто кто-то взял острую иголку и кольнул в сердце. Было не то, чтобы больно, но неприятно.  
И в душе снова поднялась волна чёрной ненависти. Зачем Лэст ходит за ним? Зачем иногда говорит о том, что испытывает к нему что-то большее, чем банальную похоть? Ведь, если разобраться, то он как раз ничего и не испытывает. Вся его забота и нежность направлены на Блисса. С ним он может вести себя, как с маленьким ребенком, сюсюкая и говоря какие-то милые глупости. С ним на пару делает домашнее задание, в то время как остальные всё выполняют самостоятельно. Рядом с ним смеётся. Доминику были адресованы не нежные слова и улыбки, а признания в желании обладать им, как сексуальной игрушкой. Их, конечно, тянуло друг к другу, и оба это понимали. Но стояло ли за сексуальным желанием что-то большее? В этом Вебер сомневался. У него, конечно, были чувства. Правда, они оставались невостребованными. А вот чувства Джошуа... Они, кажется, были заключены именно в желании Лэста один, а, может, не один, а несколько раз оказаться в постели с Домиником. Несколько, если понравится. Один, если наступит полное разочарование. Его мечта исполнится, и Доминик снова останется не у дел. Веберу не хотелось оказаться проигравшей стороной, потому и о своих чувствах он не собирался говорить. Казалось, он не выдаст их даже под пытками. Хотя, никто его пытать и не станет. Всё равно этот секрет никому, кроме него, не нужен. Вебер не был нежной барышней в кружевах, которая мечтает услышать из уст возлюбленного «я люблю тебя», и после этого будет счастлива нереально. Он просто не хотел проиграть в этом соревновании мерзкому Лесли. Признайся Доминик Лэсту, что испытывает к нему не только ненависть, обязательно проиграл бы. И, кто знает, возможно, эти двое посмеялись бы даже на пару. Золотое правило его жизни гласило, что Доминик Вебер никогда не проигрывает и не становится объектом насмешек. Потому и слабину давать ему непозволительно. Никогда и ни при каких условиях.  
– А ты что посоветуешь? – поинтересовался Сноу, открывая футлярчик с ярко-розовой помадой и набирая немного на специальную кисточку.  
Обвел контур губ, обозначив четко, и принялся сосредоточенно наносить косметическое средство. Кейси сидел тихо, как мышь, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда же закончится процедура придания ему сходства с мультипликационным персонажем.  
– Салли, например? – предложил Доминик.  
– Это...  
– Из «Кошмара перед Рождеством». Там как раз королевство Хэллоуин, – Доминик оживился, поняв, что появилась возможность поболтать о его любимых персонажах.  
Он любил мультфильмы Бертона, хотя временами они были откровенно отвратительными. Они не могли похвастаться великолепной графикой и совершенно очаровательными персонажами. Куклы, используемые в фильмах, были довольно уродливы, но чем-то эти мультики цепляли. Правда, Доминик так и не определил, чем именно.  
– Кукла, у которой руки-ноги отрывались?  
– Ага. Она самая.  
– Мы в прошлом году над её образом работали.  
– Ясно, – протянул Вебер. – И как? Получилось?  
– Очень даже мило вышло, – кивнул Уэйн.  
– Ещё Эльза Ван Хельсинг, как вариант?  
– Эмили милее, – улыбнулся Сноу. – Да и по тематике всё же больше подходит. День всех святых, призраки появляются. А чем труп невесты не призрак?  
– А..., – Доминик собирался сказать ещё что-то, но в этот момент его посетила «гениальная» идея. – Слушайте, а вы не хотите немного повеселиться?  
– Каким образом?  
– Например, по кладбищу походить в этом образе...  
– На кладбище нельзя фотографироваться, – озвучил народную мудрость Уэйн.  
– Я и не предлагаю вам фотографироваться там. Я предлагаю пошутить над Хиллсом.  
– Над Хиллсом? – эхом повторил Кейси.  
Сноу уже перестал колдовать над его лицом, и Уайт мог полюбоваться на результат чужого труда. Макияж, действительно, совпадал на все сто. Те же темно-синие тени, та же помада. Тон в тон. Если сравнить нарисованную героиню и его, то отличий в цветовой гамме макияжа не будет совсем.  
Уэйн набросил на плечи Кейси простыню и приказным тоном заявил:  
– Закрой глаза и сиди смирно, не дергайся. Будем перекрашивать волосы.  
Краска тоже идеально по цвету подходила, и Доминик с интересом наблюдал за тем, как светлые волосы Уайта становятся синими, в точности, как у Эмили.  
– Да. Просто он же, наверняка, пойдет сегодня на кладбище, наплевав на поверье.  
– Которое?  
– О Джеке с фонарем.  
– А...  
– В принципе, я бы мог роль Джека на себя взять. А Кейси с его образом идеально впишется в спектакль.  
– Каким это образом?  
– Ну, вы помните это..., – Доминик поднялся с места, протянул руку и произнес: – Куда же ты, дорогой? – он старался скопировать голос героини мультфильма.  
Получилось не очень хорошо, говоря откровенно.  
– Но он же не будет там свадебные клятвы произносить?  
– Не думаю. Да и вообще у нас ситуация обратная получится. В фильме герой не думал жениться на трупе. Он живой девушке собирался предложение делать. А тут Ферги разговорится со своей мертвой девушкой, а появится живая... Живой парень, то есть, – тут же поправил сам себя Вебер.  
– Неожиданно, но мне нравится идея, – отозвался Кейси.  
– Вам не кажется, что это немного жестоко? – нахмурился Уэйн.  
– Нет, – ответили ему хором.  
Доминик протянул Кейси руку, тот хлопнул Вебера по ладони. Хотя бы в каком-то вопросе они были полностью солидарны друг с другом.  
– Здесь так скучно, что хоть в петлю лезь, – проворчал Уайт. – Это реальная возможность развлечься.  
– Смотрите, как бы вам за эти развлечения не прилетело хорошенько, – вздохнул Сноу.  
– Ум, честь и совесть нашей эпохи, – ухмыльнулся Доминик.  
– Я просто не представляю, что может выйти из вашей затеи.  
– Неплохое развлечение.  
– Буду надеяться, что это всё-таки будет развлечение, а не трагедия.

* * *

Ферги Хиллс искренне считал себя готом. Иногда эмо. Но это больше из-за косой челки. Их философия не пришлась Хиллсу по душе. Все эти крики о выражении эмоций ярко, не скрывая ничего, вызывали у него раздражение. Он вообще не понимал, как можно держать душу нараспашку, позволяя всем и каждому туда заглянуть. Особенно раздражали эмо, склонные к показухе, которые только и делали, что слушали заунывные песни, лили слёзы, цепляли на себя розово-черные шмотки и пищали о том, какая жизнь отстойная штука, попутно выписывая какую-нибудь хрень на своих запястьях лезвиями. В «Белом олеандре» таких практически не было, но вот в другом интернате их водилось предостаточно. Но тогда особая мода была на это течение. Никто не понимал, в чем заключена суть философии, но, как это обычно бывает с чем-то новым и неизведанным, бросились примерять образы на себя. Кричать, что ты – эмо стало модно. Мнения тут же разделились, люди тоже. Появились два враждующих лагеря. Те, кто за эмо. И те, кто против эмо. Лишь единицы сохранили нейтральную позицию, и среди этих единиц как раз оказался Ферги. Ему было интересно наблюдать за эмо-командой. Они редко ходили поодиночке, больше группками. Девушки нежно прижимали к груди плюшевых мишек, парни все, как на подбор, жирно подводили глаза черным карандашом, красили патлы в черный цвет, не думая о том, что черная краска самая убийственная для волос, наносили себе несерьезные порезы на запястья. Было модно прикрывать их напульсниками, а потом как будто невзначай продемонстрировать товарищам. И это даже круто считалось, когда на твоем счету есть попытка суицида. Глядя на них, Ферги всегда неизменно приходил к выводу, что эти люди просто дошли до высшей точки своего идиотизма, вот теперь и проявляют его, прикрываясь модой.  
Мода на эмочек и эмо-боев схлынула так же внезапно, как и появилась. А покоцанные запястья у многих остались, как, впрочем, и воспоминания о временах, когда они вели себя, как идиоты.  
Хиллсу нравились ярые противники эмоциональных парнишек и девушек. Потому-то он себя и причислял к готам. Тоже, правда, больше показушникам. Он не проникался их философией, лишь подхватил то, что принято называть штампами. Носил черную одежду, слушал готический рок, постоянно ходил на кладбище, увлекался мистическими явлениями. Не то, чтобы всерьёз, но его это, на самом деле интересовало. Правда, лишь на уровне каких-то преданий и легенд. Желания освоить колдовство, стать некромантом или научиться разговаривать с духами у парня никогда не возникало.  
Что касается внешнего вида, то у него от природы была внешность подходящая. Волосы иссиня-черные, кожа бледная, как будто у вампира, к солнечному свету не восприимчивая.  
Мысли о смерти Ферги тоже периодически посещали, но не в том смысле, что он хотел умереть. Его просто занимал вопрос жизни и смерти. Их сосуществования рядом друг с другом. Справедливость или же её отсутствие в каждом конкретном случае.  
Украшения готические ему когда-то тоже нравились. Он носил браслеты, носил и черный шнурок с анкхом. Правда, потом устал от этого металлолома и забросил в самый дальний угол ящика. Иногда на него нападала ностальгия, и в такие моменты он доставал украшения, раскладывал их на кровати и смотрел на них. Чаще всего, вещицы вызывали улыбку. Конечно, они были всего лишь атрибутами показушной принадлежности к определенной субкультуре, но вместе с тем они являлись символами определенного периода жизни. А Ферги придерживался мнения, что не стоит жалеть в этой жизни ни о чём. Нужно всё принимать, как данность, а прошлое вспоминать с улыбкой. Даже, если воспоминания не очень радостные, всё равно нужно найти в себе силы улыбнуться...  
Хиллс сделал ещё пару штрихов на странице блокнота, дорисовывая паучку лапку, полюбовался на своё творение и улыбнулся. Отложил карандаш в сторону и ластиком немного подправил рисунок, убирая лишние линии. Откуда взялась такая любовь к паукам, Ферги не знал. Они не казались ему отталкивающими, более того, даже вызывали умиление. А вот примета, гласившая, что, убив паука, можно стать счастливым, вызывала лишь недоумение. Паук ведь такое же живое существо... Так почему его нужно убивать? Или это очередная попытка доказать, что в этом мире выживает сильнейший? Вообще у Ферги были предположения, по какой причине ему так нравятся паучки, но он старался к этим размышлениям не возвращаться, потому как они были связаны с его прошлым интернатом. С девчонкой, считавшейся его лучшей подругой. Она была пробивной и довольно дерзкой. Как будто парень, заключенный в женское тело. Никакой женственности и заскоков, свойственных слабому полу, никаких капризов и попыток обратить на себя внимание парней. Дралась она отменно, могла запросто в драку ввязаться, не думая о том, что противник её сильнее. Без причины никогда не нападала. Если била, то только тогда, когда других методов уже не оставалось. Эта девчонка как раз пауками и увлекалась, постоянно Ферги на уши приседала, рассказывая о своих любимцах, а он внимательно слушал, потому что рассказывала девушка, на самом деле, интересно.  
У этих двоих не было любви, а вот дружба имелась такая, что раз в сто лет встречается. О такой дружбе только мечтать. Расстаться было тяжело. Ферги даже собирался отказаться от переезда, но подруга настояла на том, что он обязан это сделать. Ради неё. Ради дружбы. Просто потому, что это шанс пробиться в люди. Шанс доказать, что для него найдется место среди лучших, и Хиллс отправился покорять «Белый олеандр» своим интеллектом. Не сказать, что ему тут не нравилось. Нравилось, даже очень. Но именно подруги не хватало. Верджил был отличным другом, но... не то. Самым верным и преданным другом для него навсегда осталась Сильвия.  
Она перед отъездом обняла его и долго не отпускала. А потом, привстав на цыпочки, чмокнула в нос. И Ферги подумал, что это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда девушка повела себя так... Более или менее нежно. Каким-то чудом она умудрилась вложить ему в карман послание. Небольшое, но написанное от души. Она желала ему счастья на новом месте и огромной удачи, в принципе, в жизни. В углу послания как раз и был пририсован паучок. Правда, рисовала Сильвия паршиво, потому в том чудовище с трудом распознавался паук. Но Ферги всё-таки догадался, что за диковинное существо ему изобразили.  
Хиллс грустно улыбнулся, поняв, что ностальгия посетила его в самый неподходящий для этого момент.  
В этот день он решил немного изменить своим традициям и наведаться на кладбище не днем, а вечером. Когда ещё не непроглядная темень, но и солнце уже зашло. Ферги опасался мистических явлений, но любопытство никто не отменял. Хиллс понимал, что, скорее всего, никого на кладбище не будет, но всё равно хотелось проверить, насколько правдивы легенды. Да хотя бы та, что о Джеке с фонарем рассказывает.  
Соседи по комнате куда-то запропастились. В комнате ни одной живой души, кроме Ферги, не обнаружилось. И где они все могут находиться, Хиллс даже отдаленно не представлял.  
Закрыв блокнот, он положил свою вещицу на тумбочку, накинул плащ и вышел из комнаты.  
К вечеру погода окончательно испортилась. На улице стоял туман, и Ферги с тоской подумал, что ему по этому туману через лес тащиться. Дорога наизусть выучена, конечно, потому риск заблудиться, в принципе, отсутствует. Но всё равно появилось какое-то странное предчувствие. Ферги вздрогнул, подумав, что сейчас, скорее всего, на лице отразились все эмоции, и выглядит он не лучшим образом. Территория «Белого олеандра» в этот час напоминала ему съемочную площадку какого-то мистического сериала, вроде «Сверхъестественного», и ощущение парня, естественно, не радовало и на подвиги не настраивало. Тем не менее, от идеи прикоснуться к миру мистики Ферги не отказался и решительно направился в сторону леса. «Олеандр» остался позади и возвращаться назад было уже как-то стрёмно. Хиллс даже себе не хотел признаваться, что он такой трус, который боится хруста веток под ногами. А он боялся.  
И мистические события не заставили себя ждать.  
Впереди замаячил слабый свет фонаря. Ферги отлично помнил, что фонарей здесь нет, а потому гореть они не могут. Приглядевшись, он понял, что фонарь не сам по себе существует. В тумане обрисовался темный силуэт. Плащ его развевался на ветру, лицо невозможно было разглядеть из-за капюшона, закрывавшего лицо. Силуэт не был статичен. Он двигался. И двигался уверенно в сторону кладбища.  
– Эй! – крикнул Ферги, не придумав ничего лучше.  
Доминик ухмыльнулся, но, помня о том, что Джеку не положено разговаривать, промолчал.  
Кажется, Хиллс всё-таки повелся на это представление, и сейчас бросится за ним вдогонку, чтобы развеять свои сомнения.  
– Эй, постой! – крикнул Хиллс.  
Доминик лишь ускорил шаг, прижав к голове капюшон плащ-накидки.  
Помимо этой вещи на нем ещё был полосатый костюм, как у Джека в «Кошмаре перед Рождеством» и белые перчатки. Это добро у него осталось после «Даунхилла». На прошлый Хэллоуин Вебер как раз этим героем и наряжался.  
Ферги, поняв, что отвечать ему никто не собирается, перешел с шага на бег. Доминик, конечно, понял, что его кинулись догонять и прогулочный шаг тоже сменился бегом. Он прекрасно понимал, что его местоположение для Хиллса загадкой не является. Тот ориентируется как раз на свет фонаря, и, пока свеча внутри горит, Ферги будет продолжать своё преследование. Вебер, конечно, мог весь вечер, ну, или не весь вечер, а всё то время, что горит свеча, убегать от Хиллса, его бы это не утомило. Но план был иной. И встреча в лесу с Джеком была лишь первым его пунктом. Конечной целью была встреча Ферги с синеволосой невестой.  
Задача Доминика состояла в том, чтобы заманить Ферги в глубину кладбища, а там уже Хиллса встретит «нареченная», выглядевшая сейчас просто волшебно. Туман делал своё дело. Оседая на волосах, он делал их влажными, а от влаги краска смывалась, и потому на лице Кейси появились синие полосы. Они же были на плечах и на платье. Было немного обидно, что такая красота испорчена.  
В руках у Кейси тоже был фонарь. Их обнаружили в кладовке. Свечи нашлись у Уэйна. Он вообще оказался запасливым. На каждый случай реквизит подбирал, а, отщелкав нужные ему фотографии, всё равно сохранял.  
Доминик бросился в сторону могил. Ферги, возомнивший себя охотником за приведениями, за ним.  
Вебер прихватил зубами перчатку, стягивая её с руки. Облизал пальцы.  
– Я всё равно тебя догоню, – крикнул Ферги.  
Вебер сжал фитиль пальцами, и кладбище погрузилось во тьму. Тот огонек, что вел Ферги, исчез. И в этот момент Хиллсу стало реально не по себе. Сначала он подумал, что это всё не более чем розыгрыш, оттого-то и бросился догонять проводника заблудших душ. Сейчас, когда свет погас, и не осталось ничего, кроме пустынного погоста, кровь в жилах застыла, а сердце запрыгало где-то в горле, забившись в сумасшедшем ритме.  
Это было жутко. Днем Ферги спокойно приходил сюда, а вот ночью...  
В общем, авантюра с проверкой правдивости легенд о дне всех святых уже не казалась такой хорошей, как раньше.  
Кейси понял, что сейчас настал его звездный час.  
– Зажигалку дай, – прошептал он Уэйну, сидевшему рядом с ним.  
Сигареты и зажигалка Кейси лежали в кармане его пиджака. Пожалуй, из всех воспитанников интерната Сноу был самым равнодушным к одежде, потому мог ходить в форме интерната даже в свободное время, а не только во время занятий.  
– Уверен, что хочешь этот розыгрыш до конца доводить? – уточнил на всякий случай.  
– Угу, – буркнул тот, хотя самого потряхивало.  
Меньше всего на свете Кейси хотелось находиться в это время и в этом месте.  
Ферги темнота напрягала. Он уже откровенно стучал зубами от страха, обхватил себя руками и сто раз обвинил в кретинизме. Самым лучшим вариантом ему в этой ситуации виделось посетить Монику. От её могилы он отлично знал дорогу назад, к интернату. Но сейчас, в кромешной темноте он даже не догадывался, где может располагаться последнее пристанище Моники Стайлз.  
– Волшебный дебил, – произнес он сам себе.  
И в этот момент понял, что рядом кто-то есть. Стоит за его спиной. Смотрит ему в затылок. Причем, настойчиво так смотрит.  
Доминик, подошедший к Хиллсу на цыпочках, ждал, что же тот сделает. И почувствует ли его присутствие рядом. Ферги резко обернулся и собирался схватить Вебера за руку, но тот сорвал с себя плащ, набросил его на Хиллса и, адски хохоча, сорвался с места. У него с ориентацией в пространстве не было никаких проблем. Он знал, как отсюда выбраться, потому даже в темноте не паниковал.  
Ферги ещё сильнее заколотило. В голову закралась мысль, что никакой это не Джек был, а смерть пришла проведать свои владения.  
Скомкав плащ, Хиллс вновь поозирался по сторонам, в надежде на то, что туман хоть немного рассеется. И в этот момент его взгляд снова выхватил огонек, призывно горящий в отдалении. И снова был расплывчатый силуэт. Только, на этот раз иной, неопределенный какой-то. И огонек этот не просто двигался по обозначенной траектории, а лихорадочно скакал. На самом деле, Кейси просто окончательно вживался в образ Эмили, танцевавшей в мультфильме на ночном кладбище. Вот и он вальсировать пытался, просто кружился. Вместе с ним прыгал и огонь в фонаре. Поворачивался Кейси спиной – огонь исчезал, поворачивался лицом – снова появлялся.  
– Где же ты, любимый мой? – провыл Кейси, стараясь изменить голос до неузнаваемости. – Я так долго жду тебя. Где ты?  
Уайт в этот момент выглядел ну просто феерически ужасающе. Краска стекала по лицу, тени размазались, тушь тоже потекла. По желанию Доминика ещё часть корсета и юбки была залита вишневым соком, как будто невеста подверглась нападению и теперь истекает кровью.  
Ферги пробрало. Голос он не узнал. Но не потому, что Кейси был отличным актером, а потому, что его страх просто все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы превысил. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось броситься подальше от этого места и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Во всяком случае, не по ночам.  
– Милый, – продолжал выть Кейси, приближаясь к Ферги. – Я так ждала тебя, и вот ты пришел.  
Уайт протянул руки к Хиллсу, окончательно убедившемуся в том, что нужно бежать, куда глаза глядят. И он побежал. Теперь, когда впереди маячил слабый огонек от фонаря, который держала невеста, Ферги более или менее сориентировался, куда ему нужно направить свои стопы. По-прежнему, прижимая к груди чужой плащ, он побежал к лесу, надеясь, что некто, разыскивающий любимого, не бросится за ним вдогонку. Но Кейси, разумеется, бросился.  
Бежать на каблуках было проблематично, конечно, но Уайт более или менее с этой задачей справился. Ферги один раз обернулся и понял, что лучше бы этого не делал. За ним гналось нечто жуткое. Синие лохмы занавешивали лицо, которое, возможно, было симпатичным когда-то, но не сейчас. В настоящий момент оно было перемазано чем-то темным. А на платье расплывалось огромное кровавое пятно.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь от меня убежать? – спросила невеста, обращаясь к Хиллсу. – Женись на мне, дорогой. Ты же обещал любить свою Эмили.  
Имя Кейси, конечно, зря назвал. Всю интригу убил. О существовании мультика «Труп невесты» Ферги, несомненно, знал. Однако ошибка Уайта особой роли не сыграла. Хиллс, считавший, что его, действительно, призраки преследуют, на оговорку даже внимания не обратил.  
Уайт окончательно проникся ситуацией и даже начал удовольствие получать от процесса преследования. Единственное, что немного удивляло – это то, что Ферги молчит и не орёт благим матом. Кейси подумал, что его одноклассник, скорее всего, совсем не боится. Убегает, но не боится. Просто решил подыграть.  
Ферги, тем временем благополучно добрался до леса, преодолел препятствие под названием «овраг» и собирался броситься к интернату, как позади него раздался сначала вскрик легкий, а потом поток многоэтажного мата. Кейси, не очень-то ориентировавшийся в этих местах, благополучно свалился вниз, в этот самый овраг. Он не успел вовремя затормозить, каблуки поехали по жидкой грязи и всё, что Уайт смог сделать – это нелепо взмахнуть руками, в попытке уцепиться за воздух. Потом земля как-то резко ушла из-под ног. И после непродолжительного полета Кейси грохнулся вниз.  
Хиллс этот голос, конечно, узнал. Страх его почти мгновенно испарился. Стало смешно, что он так повелся на дешевый розыгрыш.  
– Точно – идиот, – определился он, наконец, с точным диагнозом.  
Развернулся и пошёл обратно, чтобы получить подтверждение своим подозрениям. Подошел к оврагу и посмотрел вниз. Кейси сидел на земле, всё ещё держа в руках фонарь. Лицо у парня было недовольным. Белая некогда одежда сейчас была перемазана не только бутафорской кровью, но и грязью. Волосы Уайта, действительно, были синими. Это Ферги не привиделось. А по лицу просто косметика размазалась.  
Хиллс окончательно успокоился и даже нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.  
Плащ он накинул на плечи, и к груди больше не прижимал.  
– Кейси, – позвал осторожно, словно опасался, что ошибется.  
– Что? – ответил тот, при этом в голосе была уже не игривость, а что-то, схожее с болью.  
– С тобой всё в порядке?  
– Да. Видишь, присел тут отдохнуть, – насмешливо выдал Уайт. – Конечно, со мной не всё в порядке, – добавил немного злее. – Кажется, каблуки сыграли со мной злую шутку.  
Ферги спустился вниз, присел рядом с Уайтом на корточки.  
– Ногу подвернул?  
– Наверное. Болит невыносимо, – пожаловался Кейси.  
– Подняться сможешь?  
– Не знаю. Если честно...  
– Попробуешь?  
– Ну, давай.  
Ферги подал Кейси руку. Тот ухватился за неё и попытался подняться на ноги, но тут же взвыл от боли. Сейчас Кейси, как никто другой, понимал, что пришлось испытать русалочке из одноименной сказки. Каково это, когда каждый шаг причиняет невыносимую боль. Он снова опустился на землю.  
– Не могу.  
Ферги тяжело вздохнул.  
– Она не сломана хотя бы?  
– Нет, – уверенно заявил Кейси. – Просто вывих, скорее всего.  
– Ладно. Сейчас это особой роли не играет. Ночевать здесь – не лучшая идея, потому нам в любом случае придётся возвращаться в интернат. И иного способа я не вижу...  
– Кроме как добить меня? – криво усмехнулся Уайт.  
– Кроме как сделать вот это. Держи фонарь крепче. Будешь нам дорогу освещать.  
Того, что произошло в следующий момент блондин явно не ожидал. Ферги приноровился и поднял его на руки. Кейси чувствовал себя неуютно и подумал о том, что ему легче провалиться сквозь землю, чем находиться на руках у постороннего человека. Ему было немного стыдно за свой внешний вид, за свое расшатанное здоровье и за то, что другой человек вынужден нести его. А он, Кейси, далеко не пушинка.  
– Извини, – пробормотал Уайт.  
– Ничего, – отозвался Ферги.  
– Я тяжелый.  
– Может быть. В любом случае, нормально идти ты не можешь, а я не садист, упивающийся чужой болью.  
– Извини, – снова выдал Кейси.  
– Я уже сказал: ничего страшного.  
– Мне всё равно немного не по себе.  
– Почему?  
– Чувствую себя идиотом, когда меня несёт на руках другой парень.  
– Я думал, тебе нравится примерять на себя роль девчонки.  
– Не-а. Мне нравится преображаться. И некоторое время жить этим образом. Но быть девушкой я не хочу. И не хочу, чтобы со мной обращались, как с девушкой.  
– Понятно, – произнес Хиллс.  
– И вообще... В последний день пребывания в интернате я обязательно возьму ножницы и подстригусь.  
– Надеюсь, не под ноль?  
– Нет, конечно. Хотя, это тоже вариант. Но я слабо представляю себя в таком виде.  
– Я, если честно, тоже не представляю.  
Их появление из леса вызвало изумление у Доминика и Уэйна, стоявших у главного входа. Они уже начали беспокоиться и собирались отправляться на поиски Ферги и Кейси, как вдруг перед ними нарисовалась чудная картина. Доминик пару раз моргнул, но видение не рассеялось. Хиллс, по-прежнему, нес «невесту» на руках.  
Вебер и Сноу переглянулись, и на лице Уэйна Доминик прочёл то же самое удивление, что отражалось на его собственном.


	16. Соблазн

Время, отведенное на соблазнение, стремительно подходило к концу. Пролетел ноябрь, почти так же незаметно прошел и декабрь. Вся страна праздновала, но на территории «Белого олеандра» никакого ощущения праздника не было. Здесь не наряжали праздничную елку, не обменивались подарками и праздники, в принципе, праздниками не считали. Хотя бы потому, что их принято больше с семьёй отмечать, а семьи, как таковой, не было.  
Зима окончательно вступила в свои права. Унылые дожди сменились не менее унылыми снегопадами и морозами. Сейчас, когда кругом лежал снег, казалось, интернат окончательно впал в спячку, став тихим и безжизненным; жизнь на его территории на время остановилась. Не было ничего такого, что способно порадовать воспитанников. Все, как будто впали в анабиоз. Нет, все исправно учились, стараясь не снижать свои оценки, но учеба была обыденным событием. Чего-то яркого в жизни парней не происходило. Даже перепалки Вебера и Лэста прекратились. Вебер теперь большую часть своего времени уделял Клариссе, стараясь привлечь её внимание, но она не обращала на него внимания, шла, гордо вскинув голову. Доминик подолгу провожал её взглядом, стоя на месте и слушая, как хрустит снег под каблуками её обуви. И как развеваются полы пальто, когда она проходит мимо.  
Да, она оказалась несравненно круче своей предшественницы.  
Вебер окончательно освоился в «Белом олеандре» и о «Даунхилле» старался вспоминать, как можно реже. А лучше вообще не вспоминать, чтобы не сравнивать. И не думать о том, что далеко не все женщины ведутся на его внешнюю привлекательность, далеко не все западают на таких вот сладких мальчиков. Скорее всего, Кларисса была из тех дам, что приходят в чистейший экстаз от созерцания мужчин не очень привлекательных, но таких... Мужественных что ли? Наверное, именно так. Чуть краше обезьяны, но зато одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять: настоящий мужик. Доминик, по мнению директрисы, в эту категорию абсолютно не вписывался, а потому и интереса с её стороны не наблюдалось. Ни сексуального, ни какого-либо другого. Из общей массы воспитанников она его вообще никак не выделяла. Разве что отметила непомерную наглость, которая из него так и перла, просто с ног сшибала. Вебер был самовлюблен настолько, что все нарциссы мира, объединившись, удавились бы от зависти, потому как до него не дотягивали. Доминик был уверен на двести, а не на сто жалких процентов, что он – мечта любой женщины, подарок в прекрасной упаковке. Самый желанный из всех, что только можно загадать. Кларисса придерживалась иного мнения.  
Соседи, не знавшие, что это всего-навсего игра, спор двух бывших друзей, сочувствовали Доминику, думая, что он умудрился втрескаться в эту холодную, неприступную женщину. Доминик их мнение не опровергал, ему было наплевать на чужое мнение. Вебер старался не думать о том, что он снова проиграет, и ему придётся выполнять желание заклятого врага, как уже было однажды. Даже не хотелось представлять, какая извращенная фантазия придет в голову Джошуа. А то, что она будет извращенной, Доминик не сомневался. Это было как раз в порядке вещей.  
Когда они только заключили пари, Вебер был уверен, что обязательно найдет подход к этой неприступной крепости. Перепробует все возможные методы, но просто так не позволит себя победить. Какое у него было желание? На этот раз всё было ещё проще, чем в прошлый раз. Он вообще ничего не собирался загадывать. Хотел, сделав широкий жест, унизить Лэста. Мол, посмотри, какой я великодушный. Ты пытался меня к сексу принудить, в женские шмотки нарядить, а я ничего не прошу. И вообще не ради желания, а исключительно ради азарта играл.  
Лэст явно был бы удивлен подобным поступком. И чувствовал себя униженным.  
Доминик практически смирился с романом бывшего друга. Его ночные забавы и дневное тисканье рыженького почти перестали Вебера задевать. Он больше не психовал. Он вообще ничего не делал. Принял этот роман, как данность. В конце концов, он сам говорил Лэсту, что тот должен дорожить чувствами Блисса, а не считать его мебелью. Кажется, Джошуа прислушался к совету «друга». Лесли Доминика, по-прежнему, ненавидел, хотя ненависть эту старался так ярко, как раньше, больше не демонстрировать. Ему же это было невыгодно.  
Чем больше времени проходило, тем очевиднее становилось, что Вебер не особо-то заинтересован в отношениях с Лэстом. Джошуа теперь тоже свои чувства к Доминику не демонстрировал. А, может, просто переболел и выработал иммунитет. В любом случае, Лесли больше не видел тех искр, что раньше летели при пересечении взглядов. Доминик и Джошуа не пытались снова раздуть из искорки пламя, они вылили на тлеющие угли стакан воды, окончательно затушив его, и от любви их не осталось ничего.  
Со стороны это так и выглядело. На самом деле, всё оставалось на былом уровне, а, может, прогрессировало, но совсем не в ту сторону, в которую должно было. Лэст был уверен, что Доминик ему вообще противопоказан. В любом виде. Хоть любовником, хоть другом, хоть просто соседом по комнате. Он был подобен запрещенному препарату, к которому то и дело тянется рука, хотя и понятно, что несколько секунд, а, может, минут кайфа, не стоят нескольких дней, недель, месяцев ожиданий и страданий. Но отказаться всё равно не получалось. Джошуа сходил с ума от близости Вебера и невозможности хотя бы прикоснуться к нему. Вместо этого приходилось прикасаться к Лесли, находившемуся в зоне досягаемости, и млевшему от этих самых прикосновений. В конце концов, все оставались довольны и почти счастливы.  
Просто в какой-то момент Джошуа научился у Доминика скрывать собственные эмоции. Убивать их, если они мешают двигаться вперёд. И он убивал. Нельзя сказать, что ему это далось легко и просто. Это было мучительно и болезненно, но он справлялся.  
В последнее время Джошуа стал часто ловить на себе хмурые взгляды Доминика. Вебер явно бесился от того, что находился на грани краха. А он находился. Время, отведенное на соблазнение, улетало, а Доминик так ни на шаг и не продвинулся в своих намерениях. Кларисса Симонс оказалась крепким орешком, не падающим в объятия первого встречного. Не любовники выбирали её, а она выбирала любовников. Видеть в их числе Доминика женщина явно не жаждала. Данное открытие Лэста, конечно, не могло не радовать. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Доминик в очередной раз замутил с какой-то бабой, а потом всё его внимание оказалось направленным в её сторону.  
Да и не просто замутил, а реально втрескался по самое не могу. А все предпосылки к этому имелись. Кларисса Симонс была отражением Доминика. Даже не отражением, а его точной копией, воплощенной в женском варианте. Та же холодность и отчужденность. Красота, притягивающая внимание. Соблазнительная фигура. Совсем, как нравилась Веберу. Деньги... Это вообще стояло превыше всего. Доминик легко мог потерять голову от этой женщины и потом до самого выпуска таскаться за ней по пятам, как привязанный. Иногда Джошуа позволял себе понаблюдать за Домиником. Он видел взгляды, которыми Вебер провожал директрису. В этих взглядах было не только разочарование в том, что снова облом, но и реальная заинтересованность. Доминик явно поплыл от этой женщины. Она получила то, чего так и не смог получить Джошуа. Любовь Вебера.  
В любви часто, пожалуй, слишком часто появляется такая фигура, как треугольник. В любви часто кто-то бывает лишним. У них сложился даже не треугольник, а пятиугольник. Кларисса любила какого-то мужчину, её любил Доминик. Доминика любил Джошуа, а Джоша любил Лесли. И никто из них в этой ситуации счастлив не был. Все страдали. Кроме разве что Клариссы с её ухажером, если таковой имелся. Лэст не был уверен, что мисс Симонс с кем-то встречается, но больше склонялся в сторону мнения о том, что женщина не одинока. Слишком яркая для того, чтобы быть одиночкой.  
И он не был далек от истины. Кларисса, действительно, не была одинока. У нее был мужчина. Правда, в последнее время у них не очень ладилось, и мисс Симонс никак не могла понять, почему всё так складывается. Ведь долгое время они были вместе, подумывали о свадьбе, но потом разговоры как-то сами собой угасли, и тема больше не поднималась. Как будто даже слова о возможной женитьбе развеяли всё волшебство их отношений. А тут ещё и воспитанник интерната, как с цепи сорвался.  
Кларисса никак не могла взять в толк, что Веберу нужно от неё. Точнее, догадывалась, но судьбу своей предшественницы повторять не собиралась. Ей такое счастье не было нужно. Зачем? Вокруг есть взрослые, привлекательные мужчины, а не какой-то выскочка лет восемнадцати от роду. Клариссе это казалось чем-то неправильным. Разница в возрасте просто убивала. Их разделяло почти двадцать лет, она могла бы быть его матерью. А он старательно таскается за ней по пятам, делая вид, что безумно увлечен. Может, даже влюбился. Хотя в любовь Доминика Вебера сложно было поверить. Её даже представить оказалось проблематично.  
Однажды Кларисса не выдержала. Всё-таки позвала Доминика в кабинет и в кои-то веки не стала на него орать, а просто предложила поговорить. Вебер без приглашения сел на стул, закинув ногу на ногу, и принялся рассматривать носки своих ботинок, как будто они интересовали его намного сильнее, чем собеседница. Мисс Симонс многое в своей жизни повидала, потому совсем не удивилась такому поведению Доминика. Так вели себя многие воспитанники, пытаясь продемонстрировать своё превосходство.  
– Что тебе нужно? – спросила строго.  
– Мне? – удивился Доминик.  
– Ну, не мне же.  
– В кабинет меня пригласили вы. Так что, скорее всего, нужно вам.  
– Вебер, не дерзи.  
– Это моя стандартная манера общения.  
– Неправда.  
– Да откуда вам знать?  
– Слухами земля полнится.  
– И что же вы из этих слухов почерпнули?  
– Знание о твоей интрижке с директрисой «Даунхилла».  
– Не интрижке, а романе.  
– Какая разница?  
– Интрижка – это, когда трахнулись и разбежались. Роман – это, когда трахаются постоянно, а разбегаться не торопятся, – усмехнулся Вебер.  
Кларисса помрачнела.  
– Не мог бы ты придержать язык за зубами?  
– Вы стесняетесь?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда зачем присыпать истину блестками и заворачивать в красивую обертку, если можно сказать открытым текстом?  
– Ты разговариваешь не со сверстницей.  
– Ну, да. Я разговариваю с красивой, умной и состоявшейся в жизни женщиной.  
– Не опускайся до пошлых комплиментов.  
– Вы сомневаетесь в правдивости моих слов?  
– Ни секунды.  
– Тогда почему отказываетесь их принимать?  
– Потому что я не настроена на романы и интрижки с воспитанниками. Только и всего. Понятия не имею, чего ты добиваешься, но от меня ты ничего не получишь.  
– Уверены в этом? – снова изобразил кривую ухмылку Доминик.  
– Более чем.  
– Не зарекайтесь, мисс Симонс.  
– Не наглей, Вебер.  
– Наглость – второе счастье. Почему бы мне немного не побыть счастливым?  
– Знай, я не выпрыгиваю из одежды, завидев смазливое личико.  
– Вы только что разбили мне сердце.  
– Не лги.  
– Даже не думал это делать.  
– Считай, что я тебе почти поверила.  
– А, на самом деле?  
– Ни единому слову, – ответила Кларисса, подарив Доминику ядовитую ухмылку.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что.  
– Могу я узнать, в чем причина недоверия ко мне?  
– Ты мне просто не нравишься.  
– Совсем?  
– Совсем.  
– Вы многое теряете.  
– Ничего. Как-нибудь переживу.  
– Но всё-таки, не зарекайтесь мисс Симонс. А то вдруг однажды поддадитесь соблазну, и будет обидно проиграть это сражение.  
– Я не боюсь проигрывать.  
– Неужели?  
– Да. Я не считаю проигрыш стыдным. Особенно, если противник достойный.  
– А я – достойный противник?  
– Пока не знаю.  
– Думайте, мисс Симонс.  
– Не указывай, как мне жить, Вебер.  
– Я не указываю. Я просто... советую.

* * *

Последний день уходящего года подходил к завершению, а у Доминика так ничего и не получилось. Он старательно проваливал одну попытку за другой. Кларисса над ним смеялась, методично, раз за разом отшивая. Вебер негодовал, бесился и готовился признать своё поражение, в очередной раз. Проиграть два раза подряд. Что может быть унизительнее? Только то, что ему придется второй раз выполнять желание Джоша. А тот, наверняка, будет в душе ржать над неудачником, который никак не может схватить победу за хвост и удержать её рядом.  
Семь часов вечера. Ещё немного, и он может идти, сдаваться на милость победителя.  
Праздничного настроения у Вебера не было абсолютно, только неудовлетворенность всем происходящим, злость на самого себя, на Клариссу, оказавшуюся слишком упертой и несговорчивой. На Джошуа, который с самого начала знал, что ничего у Вебера не получится, вот и поставил такие условия. Доминик тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с кровати, намереваясь отправиться на поиски Лэста и досрочно признать своё поражение. И будь, что будет.  
О том, каким может оказаться желание Лэста на этот раз, даже думать не хотелось. На самом деле, мысли относительно желаний у этих двоих были абсолютно идентичными. Джошуа тоже пребывал в уверенности, что, если выиграет он, то удивит Доминика. Возьмет и ничего не потребует. Для обоих этот жест приравнивался к унижению. Попыткой продемонстрировать сопернику своё великодушие, поставить его в неловкое положение. Доказать, что, на самом деле, они лучше, чем кажутся.  
– Доминик! – дверь комнаты распахнулась у Вебера перед самым носом, когда он как раз собирался взяться за ручку.  
– Ты чего так орёшь? – удивился Доминик, глядя на Верджила.  
– Просто так, – отозвался Пэймонт.  
– У тебя что-то важное?  
– Тебя мисс Совершенство к себе зовёт.  
– Кто?  
– Ну, директриса.  
– А почему мисс Совершенство?  
– Привычка просто так о ней отзываться. К ней это прозвище давно прицепилось, она реально совершенство же. Ни к чему не придраться, потому как всё идеально. Как-то так, – неопределенно махнул рукой Верджил. – Не суть. Она хочет видеть тебя и сказала, что это срочно. Не придёшь через пять минут, она сама тебя найдет и за волосы в кабинет притащит.  
– Хорошо, – пробормотал Вебер.  
Руки у него похолодели. Стало не по себе. Заявление директрисы, откровенно говоря, настораживало. Да и не могло оно не настораживать. Кларисса была более или менее сдержанной, и для того, чтобы она перешла к подобным угрозам, должно было случиться что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Например... Она могла узнать о пари от своего любимчика. Уж чего-чего, а подобной перспективы Доминик не отметал. Джошуа вполне мог подойти к Клариссе и сказать, что они поспорили. Просто так сказать, чтобы в очередной раз напакостить. Не стал же он в первый раз играть честными методами, вот и сейчас не станет. Зачем? Главное же для него не участие, а победа. И никого не должно волновать, какими методами эта победа была вырвана из рук противника. На войне хороши любые методы борьбы.  
Встреча с директрисой в этом случае не сулила ему ничего хорошего, только очередную отповедь, и, возможно, исключение из «Белого олеандра», если уж мисс Симонс разозлится не на шутку. И тогда он вынужден будет вернуться в «Даунхилл». Эта перспектива Доминику совершенно не улыбалась. Да, директриса «Даунхилла» ему вроде как нравилась, и он, на самом деле, считал, что она шикарная женщина, но... Доминику сложно было в этом признаваться, но он уже привык к «Олеандру» и возвращаться в интернат уровнем ниже не хотел. Это больно ударило бы по его самолюбию. Во-первых. А во-вторых, как бы он не пытался убегать от себя, заверяя себя, что ему наплевать на прошлое, настоящее и будущее Лэста, правдой это не было и не обещало стать. Ему было интересно наблюдать за жизнью Джоша, за его преображением. За его новыми идеалами, новыми целями в жизни.  
Их вечное соперничество добавляло перчинки в относительно пресную жизнь. И возвращаться обратно сейчас...  
О возможном отъезде Доминик даже не хотел думать.  
Решив, что, чем дольше он размышляет, тем страшнее будет столкнуться лицом к лицу с директрисой, Вебер не стал откладывать дело в долгий ящик. Толкнул дверь и вошёл в кабинет. Удивительное дело, но Кларисса там была одна. Предполагаемый ябеда, которого Доминик сам себе пообещал порвать на британский флаг, как только появится такая возможность, отсутствовал. На секунду в голове Вебера промелькнула мысль, что Джошуа никому ничего не рассказывал, но он тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли. Заклятый дружок просто не мог промолчать. Да и не было у Клариссы иного повода для разговора с ненавистным воспитанником, а Доминик как раз таким воспитанником и являлся. Слишком много шума и скандалов принес он с собой в интернат.  
– Хотели видеть меня, мисс Симонс? – поинтересовался Вебер, закрывая дверь.  
Но при этом, впервые не рискуя садиться без приглашения. Кларисса оторвалась от созерцания столешницы и соизволила обратить царственный взгляд в сторону воспитанника. Даже улыбнулась ему.  
– Хотела, – согласно кивнула она.  
– Не тяните кота за хвост. Отчитывайте, если есть за что.  
– В том-то и дело, что мне не за что тебя отчитывать, – усмехнулась женщина. – Я просто подумала, что твои преследования – не самое плохое, что случалось со мной в последнее время.  
– Плохое?  
Доминик прищурился, пытаясь понять, шутит Кларисса или говорит на полном серьёзе. Мисс Симонс даже не собиралась шутить. У неё было дрянное настроение, испорченное ублюдком-женихом, решившим бросить её накануне нового года, и заявившим, что эти отношения не стоит тянуть в год грядущий. Причем, сделал он это по телефону, не решившись на разговор тет-а-тет.  
Она как раз собиралась ехать домой, когда раздался этот звонок, и... Торопиться теперь уже было некуда. Встречать Новый год тоже не с кем. Время шло, а Кларисса продолжала сидеть в своем кабинете. Наблюдала за падающими снежинками и думала о том, что, возможно, ей тоже стоит сегодня упасть ниже некуда, чтобы потом, оглянувшись, понять, насколько это мерзко и снова начать подниматься наверх. Просто забыться. Один раз. Наплевать на все правила и условности.  
– Назовешь себя подарком судьбы?  
– Почему бы нет?  
– Вебер, а давай поговорим, как деловые люди?  
– Давайте, мисс Симонс. Я готов вас выслушать.  
– Я подумала на досуге и пришла к выводу, что интрижка с тобой может быть не так уж плоха.  
– Интрижка?  
– Ну, говоря на твоем языке, трахнуться один раз и разбежаться. Я не нацелена на роман с тобой.  
– Но почему именно я?  
– А почему именно я?  
– Вы мне нравитесь, мисс Симонс. Или лучше, Кларисса?  
– Сегодня можно по имени.  
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Доминик, присаживаясь на край стола и отводя пряди волос от лица женщины. При этом кончики пальцев нежно пробежались по щеке. – Кларисса.  
Он притягивал к себе внимание, и директриса с удивлением понимала, что его голос, его взгляд... Вместе они производят просто неизгладимое впечатление. Вроде бы прикосновение нагловатого малолетки, (в принципе, даже не в этом суть), прикосновения постороннего мужчины, парня должны были вызывать у неё отвращение по отношению к ситуации и к самой себе. Но она не только отвращения не испытывала, она ещё и восторгалась тем, как сексуально, оказывается, может звучать голос Вебера. А глаза... Они у него вообще шикарные были. Во всяком случае, их цвет, который Кларисса сегодня впервые внимательно разглядывала.  
– Так почему же именно я? – повторила Кларисса.  
– Я ведь уже сказал вам. Вы мне нравитесь...  
– Не верю ни единому слову.  
– Почему?  
– Когда женщину, действительно, любят, или хотят, но маскируют свои желания под любовь, ведут себя иначе. В твоих действиях я вижу только голый расчет и неприкрытый цинизм. Ты – сволочь, Доминик. Холодная расчетливая сволочь, которая умеет мучить людей, но не умеет дарить им любовь. Бежит от любви, если встретит её, и предпочтет одинокую старость, потому что старость – это некрасиво, и не хочется видеть жалость в глазах того, кто рядом. Ты меркантильная дрянь, и за твоими действиями обязательно что-то стоит. По велению души ты никогда ничего не делаешь.  
– Это вместо предварительных ласк? Залепили бы уже тогда пощечину что ли, – хмыкнул Вебер.  
– Нет, это не вместо предварительных ласк.  
– А зачем тогда?  
– Просто хочу понять, для чего тебе так отчаянно хотелось затащить меня в постель. Снова эти ваши игры с Лэстом? Снова он спровоцировал, а ты повелся?  
Доминик потрясенно молчал, не зная, что сказать в ответ. Кларисса оказалась очень проницательной, и это напрягало, говоря откровенно. Почему-то Вебер был уверен, что она проникнется его несуществующими чувствами, поверит в любовь, но никак не ожидал, что она раскусит его так быстро.  
– Молчание – знак согласия, – заметила Кларисса, усмехнувшись.  
Доминик хотел возразить, но в тот же момент к его губам прижался палец с остро-заточенным ноготком, приказывая замолчать.  
– Странные всё-таки забавы у вас, Вебер, – произнесла женщина решительно. – В прошлый раз я удивилась, но значения не придала.  
– Именно поэтому я неделю мыл полы в столовой? – спросил Доминик.  
– Тебе сложно было это сделать?  
– Нет, но напрягало, что наказали только меня.  
– Но ведь Лэст помогал тебе, не правда ли?  
– Хотел помочь, но я отказался.  
– А почему?  
– Потому что мне не нужна жалость.  
– Хорошая жизненная позиция.  
– Мы поговорить по душам здесь собрались или по иным причинам?  
– Не думай, что только ты меня используешь. Я поступаю точно так же, как и ты.  
– А что у вас произошло?  
– Я рассталась со своим мужчиной.  
– Давно?  
– Три часа назад.  
– И уже готовы ему изменить? Не глупо ли? Быть может, вы ещё помиритесь?  
– Нет.  
– Так категорично?  
– Я не из тех людей, что сидят и склеивают разбитые чашки, – призналась директриса. – Я обычно выбрасываю мусор и покупаю новый сервиз.  
– Меня тоже типа покупаете?  
– Беру на время, – усмехнулась мисс Симонс.  
– А, если сильно понравится?  
– Не думаю, что ты способен чем-то меня удивить.  
– Неужели такие обширные познания в вопросе?  
– Мне и лет-то больше, чем тебе.  
– Может, вам мужчины не те попадались, и я на их фоне буду смотреться лучше?  
– Ты себя с другими не сравнивай. Ты собой будь. Только тогда, может быть, чем-то и удивишь.  
Кларисса с каждой минутой нравилась Веберу всё больше. Почему? Да потому что она сама была точно такой же расчетливой сукой, как он сам. Такой же циничной дрянью. Такой же... Она была просто такой же, и это объясняло всё.  
– А можно вопрос?  
– Можно.  
– Почему бы вам не отправиться в какой-нибудь клуб, не снять там парня...  
– Не подхватить какую-нибудь заразу, – продолжила Кларисса.  
– А презервативы – уже прошлый век?  
– Нет, не прошлый. Но я брезглива. Не хочу с первым встречным.  
– Меня вы вроде как знаете?  
– Знаю. И медицинскую карту твою знаю.  
– Слушайте, Кларисса, влепите мне уже пощечину, не церемоньтесь особо.  
– Я это и делаю. Только на словах, а не физически, – улыбнулась женщина. – Но больше не буду. Обещаю. Надеюсь, на твоей самооценке и сексуальных способностях мои слова никак не отразятся.  
– Не волнуйтесь. Неудовлетворенной не уйдёте.  
– Хотелось бы верить.  
– Я вам что, совсем не нравлюсь?  
– Наполовину. У тебя симпатичное личико, скорее всего, красивое тело. Надеюсь, с размерами всё тоже не плачевно. Просто знаешь, бывает такое, что парень слишком себя расхваливает, ничего, на деле, не умея...  
– Знаете, что вы сука? – хмыкнул Доминик.  
– Знаю, – улыбнулась Кларисса. – Что с того?  
– Нет... Вы не просто сука.  
– Неужели?  
– Вы шикарная сука, мисс Симонс, – выдохнул Вебер, наклоняясь близко к её губам. – Знайте, это был самый искренний комплимент, прозвучавший из моих уст в ваш адрес.  
– А это комплимент?  
– Да, это он.  
– Занятно.  
– Просто я хочу только таких женщин.  
– Женщин таких. А каких мужчин?  
Она над ним откровенно издевалась. И он понимал, что директриса издевается. Но ему, если честно, было наплевать на ядовитые слова, которые слетали с её губ, потому как он знал, что совсем скоро от её острот не останется и следа, а сарказм исчезнет в неизвестном направлении. Доминик умел убеждать женщин в своей правоте. Он умел их ублажать. Ему нравилось смотреть, как самые самовлюбленные стервы теряют голову; единственное, что им остается – стонать от наслаждения, и вместо оскорблений и язвительных замечаний с их губ слетает только одно слово: «ещё».  
– А каких мужчин я предпочитаю – не ваша забота, – ухмыльнулся Вебер.  
И прежде чем Кларисса успела ответить, заткнул ей рот поцелуем.


	17. Потерянные и безумные

Доминик появился на пороге своей комнаты в три часа ночи, когда остальные воспитанники уже давным-давно спали. Никто не ждал новогодних чудес, потому и не праздновали. Легли спать, как обычно, сразу же после отбоя. Задались, правда, вопросом, куда подевался Вебер? Особенно этот вопрос интересовал, что совсем неудивительно, – Джошуа. Время пари заканчивалось в новогоднюю ночь, и, если Доминик до этого времени не успеет затащить директрису в койку, ему придётся признать проигрыш. Лэсту отчаянно хотелось знать, где может шататься в это время Доминик, но он не стал этого делать. Открыть рот и поинтересоваться судьбой Вебера – всё равно, что признать свою заинтересованность в нем самом. А он ведь не заинтересован? Нет, конечно. Ему совершенно наплевать на то, что происходит в жизни бывшего друга. Это в «Даунхилле» они готовы были на всё ради благополучия друг друга. Ну, во всяком случае, думали так. Сейчас во взгляде Доминика не прочитывается ничего, кроме равнодушия. Джошу хотелось верить, что его собственный взгляд холоден ровно настолько же, насколько и взгляд Вебера.  
В конце концов, судьбой Доминика озаботился Ферги, и Верджил оповестил всех о том, что Вебер ещё несколько часов назад ушёл к Клариссе, да так и не вернулся. Некоторое время они обменивались хитрыми взглядами, потом заржали на пару. Они, как, впрочем, и все остальные соседи по комнате, знали о романе Доминика с директрисой «Даунхилла». В настоящий момент оба подумали об одном и том же. Да и не только они. Кейси, Уэйн, Лесли и Джошуа подумали в точности об этом же. Вебер с директрисой. И вряд ли она его отчитывает за плохое поведение. Скорее всего, Доминик уже добился того, чего хотел. В отличие от тех, кто остался в комнате, он более или менее празднует, если можно так выразиться. В любом случае, ему повезло больше, чем остальным.  
У Джошуа тоже было хорошее настроение ровно до того момента, как он услышал о приключениях Вебера. Вечер Лэста был вполне себе неплох. Уединившись в нише вместе с Лесли, они не то, чтобы отчаянно развратничали... Нет, как раз ничего особо развратного не было. Просто целовались. И это было сладко во всех смыслах. И чисто по ощущениям, и на вкус. На губах Лесли всё ещё был привкус карамелек, которые он съел за ужином, потому они были немного липкими, пахли лимоном и... напоминали о Доминике, повернутом на лимонной отдушке. Потому целоваться с Лесли в этот день было особенно приятно. Сейчас же настроение Лэста окончательно и бесповоротно окрасилось черной краской, словно ею с ног до головы окатили, и больше ничего радостного не осталось. Из-за душевных метаний ему не спалось.  
Он вышел из комнаты и стоял под дверью долгое время, сполз по стене и принялся гипнотизировать противоположную стену, стараясь не думать о том, что в данный момент может делать Доминик, наконец, дорвавшийся не столько до долгожданной победы, сколько до женского тела, если, конечно, он до него дорвался.  
Для своих восемнадцати Доминик был более чем развращенной особой. Впрочем, это и не удивительно. Его воспитанию никто не уделял внимания, никто не следил за нравственностью, потому Вебер мог творить, что угодно. Интернаты зачастую имеют не самую лучшую репутацию, даже самые элитные. Как ни крути, а первый шаг в разрушение самооценки его воспитанников уже заложен родителями, когда-то отказавшимися от них. А кто-то даже не удосужился отказ написать и просто подкинул ненужное дитя в приют. Кто-то и не в приют подкинул, а где-то в городе оставил, а добрые люди потом в приют отправили. В любом случае, повод для депрессии и переживаний был у многих. И Доминик нисколько не преувеличивал, заявляя, что, отнюдь, не все воспитанники интерната в дальнейшем смогут добиться высот в жизни. Кому-то уготована сладкая сказка, а кому-то совсем не сахарная жизнь. Не все способны преодолеть трудности, которые выпадают на их долю. Конечно, тяжело всем, не только интернатским, но у них гораздо больший надлом в душе. Самое же печальное – отсутствие близких людей, способных прийти на помощь в трудную секунду. На этом многие ломаются, и пытаются найти спасение в алкоголе и наркотиках. Сколько воспитанников, с которыми Джошуа не был даже знаком, закончили жизнь подобным образом? Он не думал, что единицы. Сотни. А, может, тысячи.  
Развращенность Доминика проявлялась как раз в сексе. Он никогда своих похождений не стеснялся, он упивался подробностями, хотя, рассказывал о них неохотно. В любом случае, он не был скованным и зажатым. Умел подстраиваться под атмосферу, что называется. В повседневной жизни он никого особо к себе не пытался привлечь. Не ставил перед собой задачу соблазнить, как можно большее количество людей. Вебер становился необузданным и развратным именно в постели. Хотя, конечно, Лэсту на себе это испытать не довелось. А вот слышать сколько угодно. С ним-то Доминик как раз немного стеснялся, потому как слабо представлял, что и как нужно делать. При этом боялся ошибиться, и эта боязнь способствовала усилению страха. Как следствие, ещё большему количеству ошибок. Может, сказывалось то, что тогда Доминик был моложе и не окончательно раскрепостился. Были ещё какие-то барьеры, сейчас, скорее всего, снесенные без особых сомнений.  
Да и, правда, чего стесняться?  
Лэст когда-то тоже стеснялся, а теперь перестал, поняв, что секс – это не что-то постыдное и мерзкое, а просто способ получить удовольствие. Вот только был у него один пунктик. Никак не получалось избавиться от мыслей о Вебере. До, во время, после процесса он ловил себя на мысли, что хочет видеть под собой, над собой – не важно, как, – Доминика. Хочет смотреть доверчиво ему в глаза и тонуть в этой зелени. Ощущать его уверенные прикосновения, а не мягкие, почти женские ласки Блисса. Такого влюбленного, милого, заботливого. И такого... ненужного.  
Но желания и возможности очень редко совпадают. Можно иметь одно, но мечтать о другом. Именно этим Джошуа, по большей части, занимался. Держал рядом Лесли, чтобы была возможность трахнуть кого-то под настроение, но думал о Доминике. Мечтал о нем и днём, и ночью. По-прежнему, смотрел на него, когда Вебер переодевался или таскался в душевую комнату. Как стягивал с себя одежду и становился под струи воды. Лэст прекрасно понимал, что фантазия его совершенно не оригинальна, но не мог отказать себе в такой малости, как мечты о Вебере, стоящим под водой. Он бы прикрыл глаза, ловил капли губами. С волос тоже капала бы вода. А он так и продолжал стоять до тех пор, пока не почувствует чужое прикосновение. Поняв же, кто его обнимает, не станет возмущаться и снова хвататься за свою мерзкую заколку с секретом, а просто обнимет в ответ. Дальше фантазия Лэста окончательно буксовала, потому как Доминик реальный не стал бы нежничать. Он снова ударил бы наглеца, посмевшего прикоснуться к его телу без разрешения.  
Размышления Джошуа были нарушены появлением непосредственно объекта его раздумий. Доминик шел по коридору с бутылкой мартини в руке. Неизвестно, где он её откопал, но факт оставался фактом: Вебер нажрался и сейчас близок к стадии, если не «дерево», то «разговорчивый придурок» точно.  
Доминик, заметив сидящего под дверью Джоша удивился. Подумал, что его приглючило на фоне выпитого, но потом, присмотревшись получше, понял, что ему не показалось. Лэст, действительно, сидит под дверью их комнаты. Стало смешно, даже очень смешно. Вебер пил, не закусывая, так что сейчас его вообще всё откровенно веселило, и настроение было мегапозитивное.  
Кларисса, корчившая из себя крутую барышню с амбициями, которую в жизни ничем не удивить, по сути, оказалась такой же шлюхой, как и многие девицы, встреченные Домиником на жизненном пути. Отдавалась директриса самозабвенно, со вкусом, что называется. Не лежала бревном, не ждала решительных действий исключительно от партнера, а принимала в процессе самое живое участие. Расстались они с Домиником вполне довольные друг другом. Даже на брудершафт выпили. Правда, это уже не в кабинете директорском, а на учительском этаже, где праздновали учителя, жившие при интернате. Пока они были заняты своим трепом, Доминик успел утащить у них бутылку мартини. Сделал несколько глотков, и ему стало хорошо. Очень хорошо. Напиток ударил в голову, и события сегодняшнего дня стали казаться ещё более офигенными, чем прежде.  
– Ох, мамочка ждёт возвращения сына? – хихикнул Вебер, прижимая к себе бутылку. – Или тебя просто вышвырнули из комнаты, чтобы никому спать не мешали своими игрищами любовными?  
– Фу, – Джошуа презрительно наморщил нос.  
– Что такое?  
– От тебя алкоголем разит за километр.  
Доминик ухмыльнулся.  
– Логично. Я же пил.  
– Поздравляю.  
– А рассказать, почему ты здесь сидишь, никак? Это страшный секрет?  
– Где хочу, там и сижу.  
– Так я насчёт места ничего и не говорил.  
– Вебер, иди, проспись.  
– Не могу. Я должен перед тобой похвастать своим достижением...  
Доминик присел рядом с Лэстом, поставил бутылку на пол и принялся обхлопывать себя по карманам, словно пытаясь что-то найти.  
– Ты выиграл этот раунд, соблазнил директрису. Спасибо, Ники, я в курсе.  
– Ненавижу, когда ты называешь меня Ники, – доверительно шепнул Вебер, выдохнув Лэсту в лицо.  
Тот помахал ладонью в воздухе.  
– От тебя спиртом тащит, – прошипел недовольно. – Не приближайся ко мне.  
– А я на позитиве, – поделился Доминик.  
– А я вижу, – передразнил его Джошуа.  
Вебер, наконец, нашел то, что искал и помахал перед лицом Лэста своим трофеем. Тот посмотрел на Доминика, как на больного, и спросил удивленно:  
– Что это?  
Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что ему показывают, но не думал, что у Вебера хватит ума притащить ему такую штучку. Хватило. Хотя, сейчас ум Доминика спал беспробудным сном, а вот вся дурость обнаружилась, как на ладони.  
– Моя личная гордость.  
– Трусы?  
– Ну, да.  
– И на кой хер мне, на ночь глядя, женские трусы?  
– Как доказательство, что я, реально, был с Клариссой.  
– Интересно, как она согласилась тебе их отдать? Или ты их стягивал, наплевав на протесты?  
– Я просто не спрашивал разрешения.  
– В смысле?  
– Забрал себе сувенирчик, да и всё.  
– У нашей бывшей директрисы тоже бельишко воровал?  
– Не-а, она мне на память о себе духи подарила. Чтобы я вспоминал о ней, нюхая тот кошмар.  
– А что за духи?  
– Те, которыми я обливался, нарядившись девушкой.  
– Действительно, кошмар, – согласился Джошуа. – И убери уже эти трусы, не мельтеши ими у меня перед лицом.  
– Не нравятся?  
– Нет.  
– Тебе они и не должны нравиться, – хмыкнул Доминик, скомкав кружевную вещицу и засунув её обратно, в карман джинсов.  
После чего окончательно потерял интерес к разговору. Основное его внимание теперь было направлено в сторону бутылки мартини, а не Джоша.  
Лэст поймал себя на мысли, что Доминик просто упивается своим триумфом, думая, какое желание может исполнить для него бывший друг. И, наверняка, придумает что-нибудь такое, поизощреннее, от чего волосы на голове зашевелятся, и вслух произнести данное желание не каждый отважится. Хорошо, если не заставит его эти самые трусы нацепить. С Доминика, особенно такого, пьяного и на всё готового, станется.  
– Мне кажется или ты изменился? – спросил Джошуа.  
Вебер оторвался от бутылки и посмотрел на Лэста.  
– В смысле?  
– Алкоголь хлещешь, как воду. И даже не поморщился.  
– А...  
– Что «а»? Печально это.  
– Ну, точно мамочка, – радостно резюмировал Доминик. – Расслабься, детка. Я знаю, что делаю.  
– И что ты делаешь?  
– Отмечаю праздник.  
– Какой?  
– О, – многозначительно выдал Вебер. – Двойной. Нет, тройной, – поправил сам себя и потрепал собеседника по щёчке.  
– Ты ведешь себя глупо, – слишком серьёзно произнес Джошуа, перехватив Доминика за запястье. – Как малолетняя тупая телка, впервые вырвавшаяся из-под родительского крыла на вечеринку. Для полноты образа не хватает только повиснуть на ком-то, потерять девственность по глупости, а потом блевать на ковер в собственной спальне и крыть матом всех, кто хочет тебе помочь.  
– Ничего не получится, – тут же отрицательно помотал головой Вебер.  
– Почему?  
– Девственность я уже давно, как таковую, потерял. А собственной спальни у меня нет, потому, если и буду блевать, то в общей.  
– Так, может, лучше не пить?  
– Может, лучше и не пить, – ухмыльнулся Доминик. – Но я не могу.  
– Почему же?  
– Потому что у меня тройной праздник, – снова напомнил Вебер.  
– Тройной? – изумился Джошуа. – С чего бы тройной? Новый год – раз. Секс с директрисой – два. А третье что? Выигранный спор? Хотя, логично, конечно. Правда, тройной праздник.  
Доминик нахмурился.  
– Четыре.  
– Что?  
– Четыре повода выпить, – пояснил Вебер.  
– Ники, ты бредишь. Скоро тебя протащит, и ты найдёшь ещё пятый повод для тоста. Например, день миграции пингвинов. Отлично, а?  
– Не делай вид, что ты ничего не помнишь.  
– Я не помню.  
– Зато помню я.  
– И что ты помнишь?  
– Всё, что нужно. А помнит ли Лесли?  
– Он тут каким боком?  
– Принимай подарок, – хмыкнул Доминик, приближаясь к Лэсту.  
Джошуа так и продолжал одной рукой сжимать его запястье, и это немного нервировало. Зато вторая рука была полностью свободна, и Доминик не упустил возможности провести тыльной стороной по щеке Лэста, резко отдернул руку, словно его обожгло огнем, и уперся ладонью в пол. Взгляд у Вебера, что удивительно, был совсем не мутный, а очень даже осмысленный. Доминик некоторое время смотрел на Джоша своим гипнотическим взглядом, а потом всё же приблизился и поцеловал немного обветренные губы. У его губ сейчас был ярко-выраженный алкогольный привкус, но Лэст думал о том, что его поцелуи Вебера всегда опьяняют. И дело вовсе не в спиртном, которое Доминик хлестал в этот вечер, а в том, что он особенный. Тот, кого Джошуа всегда хотел видеть рядом с собой. Может, не всегда, но с тех пор, как впервые увидел – точно. Он разжал пальцы, освобождая руку Доминика от захвата. Тот мигом сориентировался, провел ладонью по плечу, по шее, потянул светлую прядь челки. Хихикнул чему-то своему. На время отстранился, а потом снова подался вперёд и опять поцеловал, причем уже не так нерешительно, как в первый раз, а намного настойчивее, проводя языком по чужим губам, предлагая Джошу приоткрыть рот. И Лэст, конечно, приоткрыл, позволяя делать с собой всё, что угодно. Ему вообще всегда в присутствии Доминика крышу срывало, а когда тот проявлял инициативу и был таким, как сейчас, напористым, наглым, но в то же время нежным... Крыша обещала в ближайшее время обратно не возвращаться, потому что Доминик изящно отправил её в далекое-далекое путешествие.  
В этом Доминике не было той скованности и сдержанности, что несколько лет назад. Да и не только лет. Даже той, что присутствовала несколько месяцев назад. Возможно, виной тому был алкоголь. Возможно, радость от выигрыша. Может, и то, и другое. В любом случае, Вебер сейчас не держал себя в каких-то рамках, не пытался показать, что он способен себя всегда и везде контролировать. Маска холодности дала трещину и с минуты на минуту обещала рассыпаться на мелкие кусочки.  
Он делал то, что хотел. А хотел сейчас целоваться. Целоваться именно с этим человеком, а не с Клариссой или ещё кем-то там. Он, конечно, отрывался по полной, но удовлетворение полным не было. Да, он заставил кончить шикарную бабу, но ему этого оказалось не достаточно. Несколько минут облизываний с бывшим другом доставили куда сильнее, чем секс с Клариссой. Быть может, в любое другое время он бы начал на этот счёт сокрушаться, но в эту ночь его вообще мало что волновало. Мартини, радость от выигрыша, пустынный коридор и обжигающие прикосновения чужих губ... В настоящий момент это были составляющие его персонального счастья. Никто и ничто сейчас не могло отвлечь его от Джоша, от мягкого рта, от влажного языка, касавшегося его совсем не стыдливо, а очень даже напористо. Доминик прикоснулся своей ладонью к чужой руке. Это получилось непроизвольно, а как-то больше по привычке. Лэст тоже действовал больше на инстинктах. Почувствовав прикосновение, он тут же на него ответил. Они не то, что переплели пальцы, они сцепили ладони. А поцелуй всё продолжался и продолжался. Не так, как под лестницей. Немного счастья, а потом – будто ледяной водой окатили. Нет... Это длилось довольно долго. Лишь на время отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а потом снова, как прыжок в воду с отвесной скалы.  
Лэст даже как-то не особо верил, что Доминик сам его целует. Целует так, как во времена «Даунхилла», только ещё слаще. Увереннее, но в то же время как-то нежно, а не напористо. Более того, Вебер свои действия прекрасно контролирует, и даже под вопросом остается настолько ли он пьян, или здесь больше притворства, чем реального опьянения?  
– Восемнадцать, – выдохнул Доминик.  
– Что именно восемнадцать?  
– Лет. Тебе сегодня исполняется.  
– Правда, – усмехнулся Джошуа. – Я как-то об этом позабыл.  
– Потому я и говорю, что у меня куча поводов надраться в стельку.  
– Один из них отдай мне.  
– Который?  
– День рождения, конечно. Я не настолько обезумел, чтобы праздновать своё поражение в споре или надираться из-за того, что ты переспал с директрисой.  
– Она классная тетка.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
– Но тебе этого не проверить.  
– Я не жалею.  
– Но с тобой она не сравнится.  
– В смысле?  
– Тебя я хочу сильнее, чем её.  
– Да неужели? – хмыкнул Лэст.  
– Да, – пьяно хихикнул Доминик. – Намного сильнее. А хочешь, мы этим займемся? Вот прямо сейчас... Прямо здесь...  
– Судя по твоим тупым репликам и смеху не в тему, у тебя сейчас состояние нестояния во всех смыслах.  
– Пф! Ты плохо меня знаешь.  
– Неужели?  
– Да. Так что, давай? Наставь рожки своему Лесли. Они будут такие маленькие, миленькие и очень в тему на этой рыжей, кучерявой башке... Кстати, давно хотел спросить, да всё никак ситуации подходящей не было: почему ты с ним? Почему не с Кейси, например?  
– Потому что в меня влюблен он, а не Кейси.  
– А ты вроде как бюро добрых услуг? Помощь всем в тебя влюбленным?  
– Кейси, к тому же, больше на бабу похож. Ну, длинные волосы там, косметика эта вся. Ты же сам говорил. Я не люблю такое.  
– Ну, да, – согласился Доминик. – Однако он мне больше нравится, чем Лесли.  
– Так он тебе всё-таки нравится?  
– Ничего так.  
– Если нравится, чего ж ты его ещё не разложил?  
– Нафига?  
– Ну, он же тебе нравится.  
– Он мне нравится-нравится. А не нравится-люблю-хочу. Примерно так.  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Лэст.  
Он поднялся с пола, отряхнул джинсы, хотя они были чистыми, и собирался толкнуть дверь в комнату, как вдруг его дернули за штанину. Джошуа удивленно посмотрел на своего ночного собеседника, который, кажется, не настроен был на здоровый, крепкий сон.  
– Ты не ответил, – произнес Доминик, тоже поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы не смотреть на Лэста снизу вверх.  
– На что именно?  
– Хочешь заняться, – Вебер на время замолчал, потом не выдержал и заржал всё-таки, перед тем, как восторженным тоном произнес: – Любовью. Так что, хочешь? Или предложение для тебя не актуально?  
– Ты нажрался, Вебер.  
– Угу. Но ты-то трезв.  
– И что?  
– Возьмешь ответственность за происходящее на себя.  
– А потом ты мне шею свернешь за то, что я тебя не остановил.  
– Брось, Лэст. Ты же этого давно хочешь. И уже сколько терпишь? У тебя железная сила воли.  
– Я хочу. Но этого не хочешь ты.  
– Я никогда не делаю того, что мне противно.  
– В таком случае, всё ещё печальнее.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что ты себя ведешь, как дешевая шлюшка. И эту тактику поведения выбрал осознанно, а не случайно вышло. Правда? Это алкоголь на тебя так действует или тот факт, что директриса дала мозги разжижил? Никакой гордости не осталось.  
Вебер не удержался и ударил Лэста ребром ладони по щеке. Джошуа выхватил из рук Доминика бутылку с недопитым мартини, перевернул её и всё содержимое вылил на голову бывшему другу.  
– Проспись, шалава, – прошипел презрительно.  
Он собирался открыть дверь спальни, но Доминик снова дернул его на себя. На этот раз за рукав, а не за штанину.  
– Это я шалава? – процедил насмешливо.  
– Ну, не я же.  
– Тебе напомнить, кого в «Даунхилле» отодрал старшеклассник? Напомнить, кто на себя ярлык бляди добровольно нацепил? Что-то мне подсказывает, что это был не я.  
– Это было всего один раз.  
– Чуть-чуть не считается? Враньё. Очень даже считается.  
– Мне нужен был опыт.  
– Ты обещал его мне.  
– Ты сам сказал, что тебе моя клятва нахрен не приснилась. Какие теперь претензии?  
– Зачем ты вообще её давал?  
– Потому что был уверен: ты когда-нибудь мои чувства оценишь.  
– И как я, по-твоему, должен был их оценить?  
– Хотя бы раз в жизни сказать, что я тебе не безразличен.  
– Я говорил.  
– И как ты это говорил? Со своим неизменным «забудь»?  
– А у тебя такая тонкая душевная организация, что ты не перенес отказа? Ну, охуеть теперь, что. Я – скотина бессердечная, а ты – несчастная жертва любви к неблагодарному ублюдку. Давай, жалей себя. Поплачь в подушку, что я не оценил силу любви и не смог вовремя понять, кто мне, на самом деле, нужен. Я же без тебя пропаду, Лэсси. Я жить без тебя не смогу. Как мы вообще жили до того, как друг друга встретили? Кошмар, пиздец, апокалипсис.  
– Заткни свой рот.  
– Извини, но нет.  
– Тогда пошел на хуй.  
Джошуа предпринял третью попытку зайти в комнату, но Доминик снова не позволил ему это сделать.  
– Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока мы не договорим.  
– Мы всё обсудили. Или есть ещё вопросы мировой важности? Ты никак не можешь решить, кто из нас большая шалава? Так мой ответ: оба. На том и закончим. И, кстати... Сегодня ты тоже почему-то дерешься по-бабски.  
Лэст ядовито улыбнулся, глядя в глаза своему собеседнику. Вебер явно находился уже на грани. Он прищурился и, гипнотизируя Джоша взглядом, придумывал ему долгую, мучительную смерть. В итоге не придумал ничего лучше, чем в очередной раз ударить. Не успел. Лэст перехватил его ладонь в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица. Ничего не сказал, но потащил по коридору в противоположную от спальни сторону. Туда, где находились душевые.  
– Куда ты меня тащишь? – рявкнул Доминик.  
– Не ори. Всех разбудишь.  
– Мне наплевать на всех. Не отпустишь, я заору.  
– Ори, не отпущу.  
– Куда ты меня тащишь?  
– Глупости из головы выбивать. Раз уж крепкий, здоровый сон тебе, как вариант, не подошел. Пойдем по проверенной системе.  
Лэст втащил Доминика в душевую, толкнул в одну из кабинок и включил воду. По ночам вода была только холодная. Вебер, не ожидавший ничего подобного, заорал во всю глотку, но Джошуа тут же прижал ладонь к его рту, призывая заткнуться. Ему и самому пришлось мокнуть под холодным душем из-за нажравшегося в хлам придурка, решившего посреди ночи выяснить, кто из них большая шалава.  
Вода, на самом деле, действовала отрезвляюще. Доминик замерзал, его этот холод до костей пробирал. Но вместе с тем, было жарко. От того, что рот ему закрывала чужая ладонь. От того, что Джошуа стоял совсем рядом, прижимался к нему сзади, фактически вжимая собой в стену. Вебер чувствовал, что так просто они из душевой всё-таки не уйдут. Веселье только начинается.  
Вообще-то в первоначальном плане было цапнуть Лэста за руку, чтобы больше неповадно было вот так затыкать ему рот. Но потом эта мысль сменилась другой, более удачной. И вместо того, чтобы кусаться, Доминик завел уже свободные руки назад, обнимая Джоша. Конечно, по-хорошему, ему следовало ударить противника и выбраться из этого импровизированного вытрезвителя. Но... кто сказал, что Веберу хотелось выбираться из него?  
Джошуа почувствовал перемены в настроении Доминика. Немного ослабил хватку и тут же почувствовал прикосновение к ладони языка. Вебер почему-то её облизал, а не укусил. Лэст был уверен, что его обязательно попытаются укусить.  
Объятия в тот же самый момент исчезли. Доминик вывернулся из его рук, прижался спиной к стене. Теперь у него появилась возможность смотреть в глаза бывшему другу, считывать эмоции с его лица.  
– Давай, ударь, – усмехнулся Джошуа. – Это же традиция. А их нарушать не стоит.  
– Выключи воду, – попросил Вебер.  
– А, если не выключу?  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Ну, ради этого стоило жить. Сам Доминик Вебер говорит мне «пожалуйста».  
Джошуа пытался острить, на самом деле, постоянно напоминал себе, что нужно быть начеку. Ядовитой гадюке довериться безопаснее, чем Веберу. Та хотя бы сразу всем своим видом кричит, что ядовита, а этот старается обмануть.  
– И не смей говорить, что я – шалава, – произнес Доминик, расстегивая промокшую насквозь рубашку. – Не смей, потому что это не так.  
– Хорошо, это не так.  
– И не смей отказываться.  
– От чего?  
– От меня.  
– Ты мне и не принадлежишь.  
– А сегодня ночью могу.  
– Это мне на день рождения подарок такой щедрый?  
– Это моё желание выигранное. Хочу, чтобы ты сегодня был со мной, наплевав на своего Лесли. Секса не будет. Дальше, чем в «Даунхилле» не зайдём.  
Джошуа собирался сказать в ответ что-то язвительное, но не успел, потому что по его губам в очередной раз скользнул горячий язык. Вебер прижался к нему, обнял, притягивая ближе и... Язвительность окончательно испарилась. Она вместе со здравым смыслом составила компанию сдохшему пафосу.


	18. Наблюдатель

– Доминик...  
– Что?  
– Ты пьяный.  
– Угу. Я вообще никакой, – радостно заключил Доминик.  
– И чем ты гордишься?  
– Я не горжусь, я констатирую факт.  
– Так, может, разойдемся по хорошему? Не будем тут играть во внезапно проснувшуюся страсть?  
– Такое чувство, что мы на время махнулись местами.  
– Почему?  
– Обычно ты меня цепляешь, а я тебя отшиваю. А сейчас ты весь такой неприступный, что даже как-то неловко с тобой заговаривать. Вдруг ты меня пошлешь по далеким адресам.  
– Именно это я и делаю.  
– Конечно.  
– А ты думаешь, это особая разновидность искусства флирта?  
– Думаю, да. Ты просто пытаешься кокетничать, – Вебер снова усмехнулся и прикоснулся пальцем к щеке Лэста, стирая капельку воды.  
– Я не кокетничаю. Я пытаюсь воззвать к твоему здравому смыслу.  
– И как?  
– Пока безуспешно.  
– Неудивительно.  
– Правда?  
– Да. Он не просто уснул. Он впал в кому. И в ближайшее время выходить из неё не собирается.  
– Вебер, ты дебил.  
– Угу.  
– Ты пьяный дебил.  
– Два раза поддакнуть?  
– А обидеться и уйти ты не можешь?  
– На такую мелочь? Нет.  
– А на что обидишься?  
– Сегодня ни на что.  
– И даже, если я тебя сучкой назову, не оскорбишься?  
– Нет. Сейчас меня эти разговорчики заводят, как никогда прежде.  
– Ты больной просто.  
– Да ты не лучше, если честно.  
– Если честно, да, – кивнул Джошуа, соглашаясь с заявлением Доминика.  
Разговор резко оборвался, потому как найти подходящие слова больше не получалось, и мгновенно стало не о чем говорить. В сотый раз проходиться по теме того, что Вебер пьян, как скотина, уже не хотелось, тем более что Доминик не отрицал этот факт. Да, он пьян, но это не мешает ему действовать осознанно. Он прекрасно понимает, что делает, отдает себе отчет в своих действиях и не собирается в дальнейшем жалеть о том, что сейчас произойдёт. Вот только произойдет ли? У Лэста в самый неподходящий момент проснулись принципы, не позволявшие ему поступить неблагородно. Он не мог воспользоваться предложением пьяного человека, хотя изначально, когда Вебер только появился на территории интерната, он и об этом варианте тоже думал. Алкоголь – замечательное средство для развязывания языка. Кто-то, правда, может долго пить и не пьянеть, кого-то срубает сразу же. Доминик вроде всегда относился к первому типу, а сегодня его развезло в мгновение ока. Хотя, вполне возможно, что Вебер просто кривлялся. Ему нравилось доводить всё до абсурда.  
Молчание затянулось и порядком уже действовало на нервы. Доминик продолжал смотреть на Джоша своими магическими глазищами, и в этом взгляде было столько всего. Непонимание, удивление, даже разочарование какое-то. Скорее, не в Джошуа, а в самом себе. Из-за того, что он решился на подобный шаг. В мозгах светлело. То, что ещё совсем недавно казалось смешным, а временами героическим, сейчас не вызывало ничего, кроме отвращения. Всё-таки, это было совсем не в его стиле. Лучше бы он держал рот на замке, как делал всегда, а не устраивал здесь вечер откровений никому не нужных.  
– Не пырься на меня, – произнес Вебер.  
– На кого же мне тогда смотреть?  
– Не знаю. На меня не нужно. И вообще... Ты прав. Идея изначально была хреновая. Извини. Я пойду. Кстати, насчет желания. Ничего загадывать не буду, считай, что это желание сгорело неиспользованным. Нет такой вещи, которую я хотел бы получить от тебя или с твоей помощью. Спокойной ночи и с днём рождения.  
Доминик в последний раз, как ему казалось, коснулся ладонью чужой щеки. Он собирался покинуть душевую, когда на его запястье снова сомкнулась чужая ладонь.  
– Не уходи, – хрипло выдал Лэст.  
– Смысл мне торчать здесь? Лучше я почищу зубы и лягу спать. Надеюсь, голова завтра раскалываться не будет.  
– Не уходи, – повторил Джошуа.  
Вторая ладонь легла Доминику на затылок, а его рот снова накрыли чужие губы. Лэст целовал его как-то неуверенно. Прикоснулся и замер, не делая ничего. Кажется, в очередной раз не верил, что Вебер говорит на полном серьёзе. Он ждал подвоха каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Он понимал, что одна ошибка может дорого стоить. Доминик в любой момент мог рассмеяться и сказать, что ничего ему, на самом деле, не нужно. И слова о том, что он хочет в эту ночь, точнее, уже в этот жалкий кусочек ночи остаться с Лэстом, окажутся очередной жестокой шуткой.  
– Ну, – поторопил Джошуа.  
– Что?  
– Говори, что это был розыгрыш.  
– Не скажу.  
– Я тебе не верю.  
– Лэст, я не прикалываюсь. Я на полном серьёзе говорю.  
– Неужели?  
– Да, – кивнул Вебер. – Честно. Мне, правда, очень хочется в эту ночь быть с тобой. Хрен его знает, почему так получилось. Я же не скучаю. Я не люблю. Я хочу, чтобы ты навсегда из моей жизни исчез и больше никогда в ней не появлялся, но, вместе с тем... Ты мне нужен. Вот прямо сейчас, иначе меня наизнанку выкрутит и сломает, как спичку, в один момент.  
– Пить надо меньше, и всё будет окей.  
– А, может, я для того и нажрался?  
– Для чего?  
– Для того чтобы потом всё можно было списать на алкоголь, прикрыться отговоркой про опьянение, снимая с себя всю ответственность. Если тебе неприятно, не читай мне нотации. Просто оттолкни. Если тебе хорошо, просто заткнись и живи этим моментом, не думая о перспективах на будущее.  
Джошуа заткнулся. Доминик последовал его примеру. Приобнял одной рукой за шею и снова коснулся в поцелуе истерзанных губ. Вторая ладонь осторожно коснулась воротничка рубашки, прошлась по нему, вплоть до острого краешка. Пальцы легли на первую пуговицу, вытаскивая её из петли, плавно переместились вниз, ко второй. И так со всеми, осторожно, без показной страсти, которая отчаянно рвалась наружу, но ей не позволяли полыхать ярко, затапливая нежным, бережным отношением. И поцелуи были мягкие, не кусачие. Доминик и Джошуа не вгрызались друг в друга, не изображали из себя пылесос, засовывая язык в рот так, что он до самого горла достает. Они вообще язык практически не задействовали в поцелуе. Лишь иногда позволяли себе немного коснуться языком нижней губы своего партнера.  
Доминик сейчас был преисполнен решимости. Раз уж его не оттолкнули, раз ему позволили, он будет делать то, что хочет. Его не волновал тот факт, что он сдал себя с потрохами, рассказав о причинах, толкнувших его на эксперименты со спиртным. Его вообще ничто не волновало кроме кожи, горящей под его пальцами, кроме тихих вздохов, срывающихся с губ Лэста. Джошуа старательно делал вид, что ему всё равно, он может остаться равнодушным к действиям Доминика, но оба прекрасно понимали, что это ложь. Ему абсолютно не наплевать.  
Вебер ненавидел, когда его принуждали к чему-то, ненавидел, когда заставляли идти против воли. Но, если он чего-то хотел сам, он не задумывался ни о чем, кроме своего желания. И ему было наплевать на мнение окружающих. Да и почему оно, в принципе, должно его интересовать? В своей жизни он волен делать всё, что ему угодно, и посторонних это не касается, потому как неприкосновенность частной жизни никто не отменял.  
Окончательно разделавшись с пуговицами на рубашке, он взялся за пуговицу на джинсах, подцепил молнию, потянул её вниз. С большой неохотой оторвавшись от чужих губ, он коснулся подбородка, мягко касаясь губами то тут, то там, словно обрисовывая его беличьей кисточкой по контуру. Поцеловал в подбородок, чуть лизнул шею. Лэст прикрыл глаза и сменил положение, прислонившись спиной к стене. Доминик прикоснулся ладонью к его шее, скользнул ниже, забрался под полу расстегнутой рубашки, чуть надавил ногтями на кожу, не то, чтобы царапая, но причиняя легкую боль. Джошуа зашипел, ладонь сжалась на плече Доминика. Вебер коснулся губами основания шеи, его дыхание горячее, густое коснулось ключицы. Доминик поцеловал и её. Ему отчаянно хотелось не просто легко прикоснуться к коже, но и поставить на ней свою метку, кричащую: «моё, только моё; никто, кроме меня, права на этого человек не имеет», но приходилось сдерживаться, и потому всё, что ему оставалось – легкие, почти невесомые поцелуи.  
Вебер решительно опустился на колени и потянул чужие брюки вниз.  
– Заранее извини, – произнес тихо. – Я в этом, по-прежнему, мало что смыслю, потому шикарный минет не гарантирую.  
Джош положил ладонь ему на щеку. И Доминик, повинуясь ему самому непонятным инстинктам, потерся об нее щекой, чувствуя, какая она теплая. Повернул немного голову и снова поцеловал шрамы на когда-то порезанном запястье.  
– Главное, что это ты. Остальное – не важно.  
Вебер улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и всё же решился взяться за дело. Его колотило и потряхивало намного сильнее, чем Лэста. Тот, конечно, находился в предвкушении, и потому, в принципе, спокойным быть не мог, но Доминик всё же чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. В голову постоянно лезли мысли о том, насколько он хуже того же Лесли. А в том, что он хуже Лесли, Вебер даже не сомневался. У того на порочной мордашке было написано, что он уже неоднократно это делал, и вообще едва ли не виртуозно ртом работает. Вебер не умел, вот просто не умел и всё. А потому было страшно, как и в первый раз, тогда в темной комнате «Даунхилла». И было невыносимо просто думать о том, что Лэст сейчас на него смотрит, и, возможно, даже осуждает. Мало ли? Вдруг он, правда, из категории тех, кто любит минет, но искренне презирает тех, кто его делает?  
Джошуа любил оральный секс, но Доминика он любил гораздо сильнее. Потому, даже если Вебер всё-всё-всё сделал не правильно, он не стал бы возмущаться и орать на него, как потерпевший. Ему хотелось, отчаянно хотелось почувствовать прикосновения Вебера, но торопить его было как-то неприлично. И Джошуа покорно ждал, когда же Доминик решится перейти к решительным действиям.  
Теплое дыхание коснулось его кожи. Доминик некоторое время ещё сомневался, а потом высунул кончик языка и слизал несколько капель выступившей смазки. На вкус это было не то, чтобы противно, но непривычно. После торжественного разрыва отношений с Джошем Доминик только с женщинами, точнее, одной конкретной женщиной сексом и занимался, потому успел позабыть, как это всё происходит. Ему не было отвратительно, ему было почему-то любопытно.  
Поняв, что его действия отторжения не вызывают он стал действовать немного решительнее. Провел языком по стволу, стараясь не думать о том, как он выглядит со стороны. Сначала нерешительно, а потом, войдя во вкус, ещё раз и ещё. В какой-то момент он окончательно убедился в том, что ему это совершенно не противно. Скорее всего, потому, что рядом с ним находится именно Лэст, а Лэст ему, в принципе, не может быть противен. Доминик окончательно попрощался со скованностью и зажатостью, осознав, что если решился на что-то, то нужно идти до конца, а не метаться испуганным олененком по лесам. И, когда Доминик принял свои истинные желания, он окончательно распрощался со своим смущением.  
Джошуа наблюдал за этим преображением и с трудом верил, что это действия одного человека, а не разных. Один из них был немного скован и застенчив, его движения и прикосновения были очень сдержанными и дозированными. Как будто Доминик не до конца понимал, что именно делает. Сейчас от его нерешительности не осталось и следа, он снова стал таким, как обычно бывал в постели со своими девушками, то есть бесконечно развратным и не знающим слова «стеснительность». Его язык уверенно скользил по члену, оставляя на нем влажные полосы. Ладони легли на бедра, немного сжимая, фиксируя, а Доминик теперь мог извращаться так, как ему хочется. Хотелось сильно. Он обводил кончиком языка набухшие венки, прослеживая их, как будто прорисовывая, изучая. Иногда он отвлекался, прикасаясь легкими поцелуями к животу. И при этом каким-то чудом умудрялся действовать так, что член Лэста скользил как раз по ямке между ключиц. Это было как-то странно и вместе с тем немного волнующе.  
В очередной раз обозначив кончиком языка набухшую венку, он, наконец, обхватил влажными губами головку, втянул в рот в причмокиванием. Получилось пошло, развратно и очень сексуально. Он брал совсем неглубоко, понимая, что в противном случае его просто вырвет, вот и старался делать это как можно осторожнее. Однако, Джошу, кажется, и так всё нравилось, потому как его ладони сильнее вцепились в ткань рубашки Доминика, сжимая её. Лэст прикрыл глаза и тяжело дышал. Ему отчаянно хотелось надавить Доминику на затылок, чтобы тот взял глубже, но он понимал, что Веберу и так довольно проблематично со своими предрассудками справляться, потому старательно подавлял своё желание. Но темные пряди так и просились быть намотанными на кулак. И Джошуа подумал, что один раз он может себе это позволить... Ладонь переместилась с плеча на шею, пальцы вплелись в волосы, сначала лаская, а потом вдруг нежность обманчивая сменилась правдивой грубостью. Он схватил Доминика за волосы. Взгляды пересеклись. Доминик выпустил его член изо рта, облизал покрасневшие, припухшие губы и спросил нежно:  
– Собираешься член мне в глотку запихивать?  
– А ты против? – усмехнулся Лэст.  
– Не-а, – протянул Вебер, и эти слова послужили спусковым крючком.  
Сигналом к действию, сдерживаться после которого оказалось просто нереально. Доминик снова обхватил член губами. Вебер был таким послушным, покладистым, таким восхитительно-развратным с этим показным румянцем на щеках, с влажными прядями волос, прилипающих к лицу и шее, с трепещущими ресницами.  
Его вело, ему просто крышу сносило от того, что с ним делали. От этой показной власти, которой, на самом деле, нет и в помине. Его совершенно не смущал тот факт, что он не просто минет делает, а фактически его сейчас трахают в рот. Он сам от осознания этого факта с ума сходил и не очень понимал, почему его принципы не дают о себе знать. Он же не может от этого тащиться? Или всё-таки может? Может, однозначно. И он тащится...  
Когда всё закончилось, Лэст сполз по стене и некоторое время сидел с закрытыми глазами. Вебер тоже больше на коленки не опирался. Он сел прямо на мокрый пол душевой. Намочить одежду не боялся. Она и так после холодного душа была мокрой, липкой и противной. У Доминика тоже были закрыты глаза, по подбородку стекала слюна вперемешку со спермой. В какой-то момент он почувствовал чужое дыхание рядом со своим лицом. Джошуа провел языком как раз по этой полоске, слизывая всё, а потом прижался к губам Доминика. Его ладони занялись брюками Вебера. Расстегнуть их удалось с большим трудом. Доминик после манипуляций, проводимых с ним, возбудился не на шутку, ему и пары движений руки хватило бы, чтобы кончить.  
Собственно, тем Лэст и занялся. Провел рукой по возбужденному члену. Неспешно, как будто привыкая. Доминик застонал, запрокинул голову и едва не треснулся головой о стенку. Это было невыносимо. Невыносимо хорошо.  
– Раздвинь ноги, – шепотом произнес Джошуа.  
– Зачем?  
– Раздвинь и всё. Не спрашивай, зачем.  
Доминик хмыкнул, согнул одну ногу в колене и ухмыльнулся.  
– А стриптиз тебе не станцевать?  
– В другой раз, – усмехнулся Лэст, пытаясь стянуть мокрую ткань хотя бы с одной ноги, чтобы было удобнее.  
С большим трудом ему удалось осуществить задуманное. С одной ноги стащил полностью, на второй джинсы собрались «гармошкой». Вебер усмехнулся чему-то своему, выгнулся, упираясь затылком в стену, и всё же широко расставил ноги. Ему было стыдно. Ему было очень стыдно, но он почему-то ловил от этого сумасшедший кайф. Неудивительно, что он мгновенно записал себя в законченные психи.  
Джошуа приблизился к нему совсем близко. Доминик распахнул глаза и несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Вебер обнял Лэста и притянул ближе к себе. Джошуа прижался губами к его шее. Влажной, пахнущей лимонной отдушкой и совершенно не зацелованной. Он лизнул бьющуюся жилку, прихватил мочку уха, чуть надавив зубами. Доминик вскрикнул от неожиданности, но сам же зажал себе рот рукой.  
Лэст приспустил рубашку с одного плеча бывшего друга, чтобы оставить след своего поцелуя и там. Его длинная челка время от времени касалась кожи, и это было щекотно. В какой-то степени, даже мило. Доминик хихикнул, а потом положил ладонь Лэсту на плечо, без слов говоря, что ему в данный момент нужно. Джошуа и сам это прекрасно знал, потому без споров и возмущений принялся спускаться поцелуями по торсу. Лишь один раз отвлекся, чтобы прикоснуться губами к темному пятнышку под глазом Доминика. Эта родинка его невероятно заводила. Она была такая... такая... У Лэста слов не хватало для того, чтобы родинку охарактеризовать. В любом случае, она его всегда с ума сводила.  
В отличие от Доминика у Лэста в этом деле было куда больше опыта, потому и минет в его исполнении получился куда более шикарным. Устроившись меж разведенных бедер, он с энтузиазмом взялся за дело. Он не боялся показаться развратным, не боялся прослыть шлюхой в представлении Вебера. Они теперь практически уравнялись в этом. Доминик вряд ли мог что-то вякнуть после того, как позволил так с собой обойтись. После того, как словил кайф от почти принудительного минета. Джошуа и изначально скромничать не собирался.  
Он медленно провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра. Доминик вздрогнул. Он обожал, когда к нему притрагивались именно так, и Лэст, конечно, об этом знал. Ему, наверное, хотелось, чтобы Вебер, как можно дольше оставался в такой позе, как сейчас, потому и ласки его были неспешными. Выглядел Вебер потрясающе. Жадно ловящий ртом воздух, с широко расставленными ногами, время от времени прикусывающий губы, чтобы не застонать, как последняя сука, которая мечтает о трахе, но вынуждена мучиться от неудовлетворенности...  
Лэст практически сразу взял на всю длину, и принялся извращаться по полной программе, как ему только было угодно. Доминик окончательно решил, что не хочет открывать глаза, потому что наслаждался он даже звуковым сопровождением, и это было так восхитительно, что словами не передать. Однако соблазн оказался велик, и Доминик всё же посмотрел на Лэста. Зрелище было одно из самых развратных, которое он когда-либо видел. Доминик никогда не думал о том, как выглядит Джошуа в такие моменты с Лесли, а сейчас задумался и почему-то уверился на сто процентов, что с Блиссом Джош выглядит совсем иначе. Сдержаннее, наверняка.  
У него сейчас на лице было весьма удивительное выражение. Такое развратное, но вместе с тем такое... Такое... Нереальная смесь из покорности с желанием подчинять. Из восхищения и презрения. Из ненависти и любви. Наверное, только в одно это выражение лица можно было бы влюбиться. И Доминик влюбился бы, не приключись с ним неприятность под названием «любовь» намного раньше.  
Он вцепился ладонями в плечи Лэста, последний раз толкнулся ему в рот и всё-таки кончил с низким горловым стоном.  
– Иди ко мне, – шепнул, отдышавшись и сдвигая ноги.  
– Иду, – хмыкнул Джошуа, придвигаясь и вновь нападая на Вебера с поцелуями.  
Теперь они уже не просто целовались, как это было прежде. Не было соприкосновения губами, и периода ожидания, какого-то затишья. Они вылизывали рты друг друга, теперь уже, действительно, едва ли не до горла доставая языком. Отрывались друг от друга и снова целовались, как обезумевшие, не желая надолго оставаться без чужих прикосновений, без чужих поцелуев и ласк.  
– Доминик...  
– Что?  
– А, спорим, я знаю, что ты скажешь?  
– И что я скажу?  
– Забудь. Правильно? – Джошуа посмотрел на парня, прищурившись.  
Доминик отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Неправильно.  
– А что ты тогда скажешь?  
– Помни. Всегда это помни. С кем бы мы не оказались в постели, в дальнейшем, друг друга однозначно не забудем. И новых пассий будем мерить по определенным стандартам. Лучше тебя, хуже тебя...  
– Твоя правда, – согласился Лэст.  
– Я знаю, – усмехнулся Доминик, наклонившись к Джошу за последним поцелуем. – Я это прекрасно знаю.

* * *

Лесли Блиссу в новогоднюю ночь не спалось. Точнее, сначала спалось, а потом кошмары начали мучить. В этих кошмарах огромное чудовище с многочисленными щупальцами и почему-то ярко-зелеными глазами пыталось его придушить. Он убегал, а чудовище бросалось вдогонку, не позволяя ему остановиться ни на секунду. Это была вечная игра в догонялки. В какой-то момент Лесли споткнулся, упал на землю, и в тот же момент почувствовал, как щупальца оплетаются вокруг его горла. Кислород в легких заканчивается, воздуха не хватает, а перед глазами всё уже плывет.  
Он заорал благим матом и проснулся, понял, что во сне умудрился грохнуться с кровати и сейчас лежит на полу, закутанный в одеяло, как в кокон.  
Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы понять: от его крика никто в комнате не проснулся. А ещё то, что соседние кровати пустуют. Обе. Ревность, то самое чудовище из сна подняло голову и тут же нарисовало в воображении Лесли картинки весьма сомнительного в плане цензуры содержания. Но так с ним всегда бывало, когда он думал о Джошуа и Доминике. Ему казалось, что все видят притяжение между этими двумя, потому должны понять, по какой причине он так загоняется. Но никто его не понимал.  
Лесли временами ненавидел сам себя. Именно за то, что не мог собраться с силами и послать Лэста в известном направлении. Быть может, в самом начале, в первое время после разрыва отношений ему было бы больно, но ничто не вечно. Даже боль. И она рано или поздно проходит, не оставляя на память ни следа. Ему было жаль отпускать Джошуа. Он так долго мечтал о нем, так долго добивался его внимания. Было обидно вот так, запросто от него отказаться.  
Конечно, предполагать, что Вебер и Лэст сейчас вместе, было глупо. Этого просто не могло быть. Все ведь слышали, что Доминик ушел к директрисе. Скорее всего, он до сих пор с ней и находится.  
Лесли старательно убеждал себя в этом, но всё равно, с завидным постоянством приходил к выводу, что сам ни хрена не верит в придуманную историю. Он не верит, что Доминик в объятиях директрисы. Намного легче ему поверить, что Доминик сейчас обжимается с Джошем, пока никто не видит. Специально выбрали время, думая, что никто их не застанет на месте преступления.  
– У тебя паранойя, – поставил сам себе диагноз Лесли.  
Но всё-таки решил прошвырнуться по этажу. Просто так. На всякий случай.  
Он надел футболку, джинсы и осторожно, на цыпочках вышел в коридор. Свет в коридоре горел приглушенный. В душевых в это время свет обычно не горел. Обычно, но не сейчас. Полный решимости разобраться в том, ошибочна его теория или же всё-таки правдива, Лесли направился туда.  
Блисс подошел к дверям душевой и понял, что сделал это напрасно. Потому что в тот же момент услышал сорванный всхлип Джошуа, который отчаянно пытался сдерживать себя, но проваливал одну попытку за другой. С его губ то и дело срывалось мерзкое имя. Причем звучало оно так нежно, что Лесли едва не удавился от ревности прямо на месте. Судя по всему, эти двое там вовсе не купались, а занимались как раз тем, о чем он, Лесли, подумал в самый первый момент. Он заглянул внутрь душевой, челюсть его резко поехала вниз. В кабинке, расположенной наискосок к двери, как раз той, на которую открывался отличный вид с того места, где стоял Лесли, находились двое. Кто эти двое, несложно было догадаться. Вебер, всегда надменный, наглый, циничный и практически невозмутимый сейчас стоял на коленях. Его ладони лежали на бедрах Лэста, а сам Джош держал Вебера за волосы, управляя его действиями. Искренне наслаждаясь тем, что происходит.  
Лесли стоял на месте и не находил в себе сил уйти отсюда, как можно скорее. Не то, что уйти. Убежать, как можно быстрее. Забиться в темный угол и прорыдать там несколько дней, в одиночестве. Выскребая из сердца осколки надежд и мечтаний. Вытаскивать их голыми руками, не обращая внимания на боль в порезанных пальцах, не думая о том, что можно ещё что-то склеить, залечить и попытаться начать сначала. Лесли хотелось бы найти себе такой уголок и укрыться там надолго, но уголка не было. Ему приходилось делить комнату с другими людьми, среди которых был не только предатель, превративший эти самые мечты о светлом будущем и не менее светлой любви в крошево. Ему приходилось делить комнату ещё и с той сволочью, которая строила из себя нечто неземное, стоящее выше их всех, а на самом деле...  
Лесли знал, что он шлюха. Прекрасно это знал и даже не спорил ни с кем, когда его оскорбляли. Констатация факта ведь оскорблением не считается, правильно?  
Он знал таких же, как он. Немало повидал их, как во время учебы в «Белом олеандре», так и в других интернатах. Но никогда не встречал шлюх, похожих на Вебера. Таких, с гонором, уверенных в своей уникальности. Доминик не походил на среднестатистическую шалашовку, которую можно зажать в темном углу и потискать, полезть в брюки безнаказанно. Вебер не стал бы терпеть подобные выходки. Он явно приложил бы своего обидчика лицом о стену или об асфальт, что там ближе находится. А сейчас спокойно делал то, чего хотелось Лэсту, и при этом ловил кайф нереальный от всего происходящего с ним. Ему не было противно. Ему было просто зашибись. О Джоше даже и говорить не нужно. Тот вообще был вне себя от восторга, и на лице это прекрасно отражалось.  
– Раздвинь ноги, – раздалось в тишине.  
– Зачем? – поинтересовался обладатель ненавистного голоса.  
– Раздвинь и всё. Не спрашивай, зачем.  
– А стриптиз тебе не станцевать?  
– В другой раз, – отозвался Джошуа.  
Лесли снова заглянул в душевую, но увидел только часть представления. Голую ногу, согнутую в колене, ладонь, скользившую по этой самой ноге. Теперь уже во всхлипах-стонах заходился Доминик. Они поменялись местами, и Джошуа, скорее всего, решил порадовать своего дружка из «Даунхилла» глубоким минетом. Видимо, задуманное осуществлялось весьма и весьма продуктивно, потому что Доминик скулил почти без остановки. Он шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, он подвывал, он что-то шептал. А Лэст продолжал наглаживать бедра любовника временного. Впрочем, может, и не временного.  
Блисс не знал, сколько времени точно прошло. Счет времени потерялся. Казалось, что оно вообще остановилось и больше не двигается вперёд.  
Лесли понял, что эта блядь кончила в тот момент, когда в тишине раздался его хриплый, с ума сводящий стон. В этот момент Лесли в чем-то даже понял Джоша. У Доминика голос был потрясающий, на грани. Сексуальный. Не нарочито, а именно от природы. Такой услышишь и уже с ума сходишь.  
– Иди ко мне, – произнес Вебер.  
– Иду, – отозвался Лэст.  
И вскоре разговор стих. Остались лишь поцелуи. Серьёзные. Долгие, влажные.  
Блиссу хотелось завыть от обиды, никак не получалось. Но именно в тот момент, когда он услышал, как Джошуа отозвался и сказал, что идет к Доминику, из глаз потекли слёзы. Одна, вторая, третья... Они капали и капали, и не было возможности их остановить. Не получалось взять себя в руки и сказать себе, что это всё не смертельно. Бывает и хуже. Но Лесли не хотел думать о том, что хуже. Он думал о том, что увидел.  
И ненависть, до этого спавшая в его душе, затаившаяся, начала пробуждаться.


	19. Просто тряпка

— Ты тряпка. Самая настоящая тряпка, о которую вытирают ноги все, кому не лень, — произнес Лесли в пустоту, шмыгая носом.  
Он сидел под лестницей, размазывая по лицу сопли, и думал о том, что судьба снова жестоко над ним пошутила. И винить, по сути, некого. Он мог продолжать пребывать в счастливом неведении, но сам же разрушил свои замки из песка. Никто не заставлял шататься по интернату в столь позднее время, никто не заставлял его стоять и смотреть за тем, что вытворяет парочка из «Даунхилла». Лесли, конечно, всегда подозревал, что они свою ненависть лишь на публике разыгрывают, а, на самом деле, друг по другу с ума сходят, только и ждут удобного момента, чтобы остаться наедине. Но, естественно, получить подтверждение своим подозрениям не хотел. Ему хотелось обратного. Чтобы Джошуа не только на словах, а на деле подтвердил свою любовь. Ведь в реальности, а не на страницах книг, сказать «я люблю тебя» проще простого. Особенно, если любви, как таковой, не испытываешь совсем. Джошуа Лэст частенько шептал ему, что любит, но это было обыденно, без чувств, и звучало по эмоциональной окраске не как проявления истинной любви, а как благодарность за то, что позволил в очередной раз себя трахнуть, и Джошу не пришлось работать рукой.  
Доминику Джошуа ничего о своих чувствах не говорил, но и так становилось понятно, кто из двоих любовников ему дороже. От кого его бросает то в жар, то в холод, а от кого — хорошо, если не воротит.  
Доминик Вебер был самовлюблен до ужаса.  
Лесли Блисс себя просто ненавидел. Да и за что можно себя любить? Каждое утро на него из зеркала смотрела самая посредственная мордашка, волосы были идиотски-рыжими, цвета морковки, веснушки на переносице казались уродскими. Правда, роли особой уже не играли. Что они есть, что их нет, всё равно лучше Лесли не стать никогда, ни при каких условиях. Глаза карие, как у сотен тысяч людей по всему миру, ничего особенного. Совсем ничего. Глазу не за что зацепиться. Вебер в их интернат, как будто с обложки модного журнала сошел. У него и волосы всегда красиво уложены были, и не вились совершенно. Доминик тщательно следил за их длиной, и, как только они немного отрастали, хватался за ножницы, как будто у него пунктик определенный на этом был. И глаза у него были красивые. И родинка эта дурацкая не уродовала совсем. Про одежду и говорить нечего. Одевался Вебер всегда со вкусом, хотя, казалось, на него мешок надень, и он всё равно будет прекрасен. Неудивительно, что Джошуа так долго пускал на Вебера слюни. Удивляло лишь то, что продержался так долго, и не набросился на бывшего друга в первые же дни пребывания того в интернате. Этот поступок был бы вполне оправданным. Доминик, скорее всего, возражать не стал бы. Его показательные выступления в душе наглядно продемонстрировали, какой он, на самом деле, целомудренный. Вел себя так, что многие проститутки выстроились бы в очередь за мастер-классом. Он не был невинным. Он был ужасно развратным, в то время как вроде ничего выдающегося не делал, особо не изощрялся. Более того, со стороны это могло показаться едва ли не изнасилованием. А когда жертва изнасилования выглядела привлекательно? Бред же, на самом деле. Правда, тут была всего лишь игра, не больше…  
Лесли закусил губу. Сравнение, пришедшее ему в голову, оказалось совсем не радостным, и только сильнее угнетало его сейчас.  
Был ли он когда-то жертвой изнасилования? Нет, не был. Его соседи по комнате в другом интернате время от времени становились, а он – нет. Он добровольно стал шлюшкой, даже не пытался сопротивляться, ни разу. Даже для вида. Безоговорочно принял чужие условия и стал играть по ним, понимая, что никогда никого переиграть не сможет. Он создан для того, чтобы подчиняться. Самостоятельно ему в этой жизни никогда и ни за что не пробиться, сколько бы он не пытался. Жизнь не научила его кусаться. Кому-то она отращивает зубы, ему выбила, поняв, что они совершенно не понадобятся. Лесли никогда, никого укусить не сможет, потому что он — тряпка, а вовсе не мужчина. Он тот, кто стелется под ноги другим, кто пытается во всём угодить, но своё мнение никогда не сможет отстоять. Он реально баба, продающая себя за минимальную цену. Немного внимания, немного ласки, немного заботы. И всё, можно распоряжаться сколько душе угодно. До тех пор, пока не надоест, и новый «хозяин» не оттолкнет его от себя.  
Лесли пытался сравнить себя с Домиником, но приходил к неутешительным выводам. Вебер, наверняка, знал себе цену и понимал, что цена эта очень и очень высока. Лесли выбирали, а Доминику позволяли выбирать, с кем быть. Лесли всегда подчинялся, Доминик подчинял. Лесли был чем-то обыденным. Доминик едва ли к подаркам судьбы не приравнивался. Во всяком случае, в ситуации с Джошуа. А другие ситуации Лесли и не волновали вовсе. Он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этих двоих, а перед глазами с завидным постоянством всплывали картинки, недавно увиденные в душевой. Ненависть. Чистейшая просто ненависть. Посмотришь на это, и никогда ни с чем не спутаешь.  
Подстилка. Потаскушка. Шлюшка. В ушах, как назло зазвучал голос Доминика, с завидным постоянством повторявший эти слова. Доминик уже давно так его не называл, но в памяти всё надежно отпечаталось. И вылезло в самый неподходящий, а, может, в самый подходящий момент. Лесли так и надирало бросить упрек в лицо Веберу, сказав, что тот ничем не лучше его. Но тут же горестно вздыхал, понимая, что Доминику эти слова совершенно не подходят, они диссонируют с его образом. Вебер позиционировал себя иначе, совершенно не так, как Лесли. У рыжего на лбу едва ли не бегущей строкой было обозначено «даёт по первому требованию». У Доминика вообще никакой строки не было, но в нем чувствовалась какая-то… порода, скорее всего. Как будто он по ошибке попал в интернат, а, на деле, принадлежит к семье аристократов. У него были грациозные, изящные в какой-то мере движения. На него хотелось смотреть, когда он что-то делал. Когда он говорил, хотелось слушать. Когда смотрел на собеседника, хотелось преданно заглядывать в рот, ожидая приказаний, а, как только он озвучит свои желания, тут же броситься их выполнять. Правда, Доминик не всегда был таким. Он умел быть веселым, смешливым, даже глупым. Но никогда не был… бабой. А Лесли как раз был. Истеричной хабалкой, которая только и умеет, что ныть, стенать и добиваться поставленных целей с помощью своих постельных навыков. Вероятно, потому Джошуа так и тянуло к бывшему дружку. Ведь Лэст был именно «голубым», а не любителем трансвеститов или карамельных шлюшек. Ему нужен был равный. Впрочем, это тоже под вопросом. Лесли не думал, что дело там в равенстве. Скорее всего, Лэсту просто нужен был именно Доминик. Многие смогли бы играть на равных с Джошуа. Никто, кроме Доминика, не смог бы его подчинить.  
Это угнетало сильнее всего. Лесли понимал, что уж он-то, однозначно, никого подчинить не сможет, потому что слабак. Клинический случай, не поддающийся лечению.  
В очередной раз утерев сопли, он всё же решил отправиться спать. Ведь даже самая сильная истерика не могла исправить положение, в котором он оказался.  
Лесли делал ставки, как будет развиваться ситуация утром, и неизменно склонялся к варианту, что, скорее всего, парочка из «Даунхилла» перестанет скрывать свои отношения и уже начнет активно проявлять чувства на публике. Но он ошибся. Утром ничего не происходило. За завтраком Доминик и Джошуа снова сидели друг напротив друга, а не рядом, снова делали вид, что ничего друг для друга не значат. Вот совсем-совсем не значат. И вообще с трудом терпят это соседство. Возможно, Лесли продолжал бы в это верить, если бы накануне не стал свидетелем яркого проявления взаимной страсти.  
У Джошуа и Доминика мозги были заняты другими мыслями, и там не находилось места романтичной чуши. У Вебера болела голова, потому времени заниматься самобичеванием не нашлось. Он думал лишь о том, что зря вчера пил, и вообще лучше ему к спиртному не прикасаться. О происшествии в душе он ни капельки не сожалел. Если бы отмотали время назад и позволили ему выбрать из двух вариантов: секс с Лэстом или же спокойный сон, он без лишних сомнений и метаний выбрал первое. Доминик вообще не был склонен к такой мерзкой привычке, как сожаление о совершенных поступках. Раз уж он что-то сделал, значит, сделал осознанно, а не потому, что в голову пришла какая-то блажь. Он хотел Лэста? Хотел. Смысл жалеть? Нет смысла.  
Джошуа сожалел. Но не о том, что сделал, а о том, что в ближайшее время возможности повторить это всё не появится. Откуда бы ей взяться этой возможности? Они с Вебером решили делать вид, что это был всего-навсего минутный порыв, нечто вроде подарка на день рождения для одного, и подарка за победу в споре для другого. Они никогда не искали легких путей, они любили всё намеренно усложнять. Когда-то Вебер навязал ему эти условия игры, и он их принял. Всех всё устраивало, а потому менять что-то они не собирались.  
Лесли хмуро посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого. Как же они оба его бесили! А особенно Вебер. Снова сидит с невозмутимым выражением лица, как будто это не он вчера, то есть, сегодня ночью вел себя, как последняя проститутка, раздвигая перед Лэстом ноги. Не он хрипел и стонал от восторга. Конечно, не он. Двойник его.  
Вообще-то покер-фейс был на лицах обоих. И это раздражало невыносимо. Лучше бы Джошуа светился, как фонарь в саду, лучше бы пытался к Доминику приставать с непристойными предложениями, чем вот так. Мог бы уже открыто признаться в том, кого он мечтает трахать, да и дело с концом. Смысл сейчас сидеть с невозмутимой рожей? Да и Вебер ничем не лучше. Вон сидит, чай в стакане размешивает, о чём-то с Пэймонтом разговаривает, и никаких пылких взглядов в сторону Джошуа, никаких попыток прикоснуться к нему. Лесли немного отодвинул стул, задрал скатерть, в попытке заглянуть под стол. Ноги друг другу парни тоже не поглаживали. Сидели спокойно, никак не проявляя свои истинные чувства.  
Отмороженные суки.  
На время взгляды Лесли и Доминика пересеклись. Доминик продолжать смотреть спокойно, не проявляя эмоций, а Блисс не сдержался и прошептал одними губами:  
— Шлюха.  
В этот момент он чувствовал себя почти героем. Он столько раз мысленно унижал Доминика, выплевывая ему в лицо оскорбления, а сейчас его мечта исполнилась почти в полной мере. Вебер прищурился и посмотрел ещё внимательнее, пристально так, изучающе. И ощущение триумфа Лесли вмиг покинуло, появилась неуверенность, тем не менее, он решил сам для себя, что взгляд ни за что не отведёт.  
— Что? — почти ласково спросил Доминик.  
Впрочем, он и сам уже понял, по какому поводу его разглядывают сейчас с таким повышенным интересом. А разглядывали его так, словно пытались дыру прожечь. Возможно, мысленно уже и прожигали.  
Ещё тогда, будучи в душевой, он почувствовал присутствие третьего человека, как будто кто-то за ними наблюдает. Но не стал ничего говорить. Если человек смотрит, значит, ему хочется смотреть. Никто его к этому не принуждает. Пусть он и стыдится, что не может совладать с собой и отвести взгляд, а ему, Доминику, стыдиться нечего. И сегодня, почувствовав на себе убийственный взгляд, Вебер безошибочно определил личность наблюдателя, решившего посмотреть кино для взрослых в режиме реального времени. Извращенное удовольствие. Боль, приносящая наслаждение. Мазохизм на добровольной основе. Веберу довелось однажды оказаться на месте Лесли, но он не стал смотреть, он просто ушел, чтобы потом выместить свою злость с помощью кулаков. Но сейчас ситуация явно разворачивалась по иному сценарию. Драки просто не могло быть, потому как силы изначально были не равны.  
— Шлюха, — повторил Лесли громче и увереннее.  
Так что теперь услышали все без исключения. И эти слова всех, несомненно, заинтересовали. Особенно Джошуа, сидевшего рядом с Лесли.  
Глупо было отрицать, что он тоже заметил наблюдение со стороны. Он, конечно, не увидел лица человека, стоявшего за дверью душевой, но ясно понял, что они с Домиником не одни. Есть ещё кто-то, кто за ними наблюдает. Но почему-то не думал, что этот человек — Лесли. Джошуа казалось, что у того больше мозгов в голове, и он не станет смотреть на то, что способно причинить ему боль.  
Вместо того чтобы начать активно всё отрицать, Доминик растянул губы в похабной улыбке и заботливо поинтересовался:  
— Надеюсь, ты кончил?  
Разговоры за столом снова стихли, и, как это обычно бывало, наступила гробовая тишина. За соседними столиками люди активно общались, но здесь снова в воздухе запахло грозой, причем не просто грозой… Тут, скорее, штормовое предупреждение впору было объявлять.  
— С чего бы? — зло бросил Лесли.  
Доминик взял в руки стакан с чаем и с задумчивым видом сделал глоток, не торопясь отвечать на поставленный вопрос.  
— Ну, а для чего обычно люди порно смотрят? Кто-то для того, чтобы опыта набраться, кто-то для того, чтобы подрочить. Чему тебе учиться у меня? — философски заметил Вебер. — Это тебе впору мастер-класс объявлять. Опыта у тебя и так выше крыши, так что, скорее всего, преследовал ты вторую цель. Потому и спрашиваю, ты кончил?  
— Нет.  
— Печально. Значит, я не очень старался. Извини.  
Присутствующие за столом окончательно потеряли дар речи. Последние слова всех окончательно запутали, и воспитанники почему-то решили, что Вебер и Блисс были вместе, причем последнему это не понравилось. Представить такое было сложно, конечно, но на своё воображение никто не жаловался. Четверо парней пребывали в состоянии шока, трое знали правду.  
— Сука, — прошипел Лесли.  
— Ты? Я и так это знаю. Остынь, — презрительно выдал Доминик.  
— Ты мне рот не затыкай…  
— Ну, да. Оставлю эту привилегию Джошу. С членом во рту не особо-то поболтаешь, правда?  
— Не делай вид, что ты сам весь чистый и непорочный. Сам такая же блядь, как и я…  
— Я никогда не говорил, что отличаюсь целомудрием. Я развратный. Я грязный. Я просто мерзкий. Не отрицаю этого, я этим горжусь, — засмеялся Вебер. — И другим это нравится. Другие от этого просто тащатся. Ну, во всяком случае, тот, кого так безуспешно пытаешься привязать к себе ты, однозначно, тащится. И знаешь, что самое интересное? Тебе таким, как я, никогда не стать. Потому что дворовая шавка никогда не станет породистым кобелем. Понимаешь, деточка?  
— Это ты кобель?  
— Ну, явно не ты.  
— Ты слишком много о себе возомнил.  
— Мне позволили это сделать.  
— Кто?  
— Те, кто меня обожал. Тебе не понять. Тебя никто, никогда не полюбит. Тебя всегда будут использовать. Ты это и без меня понимаешь, но, раз уж так ратуешь за откровенность, то будь добр, слушай. И не затыкай уши, потому что я всё равно до тебя докричусь. Не знаю, что с тобой было в прошлом интернате, но чувство собственного достоинства ты благополучно утратил и даже забыл о том, что это такое. Быть может, когда-то у тебя были задатки, но сейчас от них ничего не осталось. Сладкая шлюшка, которую может при желании натянуть каждый, и, возможно, даже не в одиночестве, а на пару с кем-то, если захочется. Ты мерзкий, противный и вообще — живое воплощение ванильной тупой бабы, почему-то, имеющей член.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — процедил Лесли.  
— За что? За правду? Так её вообще редко кто любит. Чаще всего, люди хотят верить в сказку, а не в жестокую реальность. Но, знаешь, им потом так больно разочаровываться, — Доминик закатил глаза. — Твоя придуманная реальность — это игра воображения. Перестань жить мечтами. Может, что-то путёвое из тебя тогда и получится.  
Лесли схватил свой стакан с чаем и собирался выплеснуть его Доминику в лицо, но тот весьма своевременно просчитал маневр Блисса. Он размахнулся и, не дожидаясь, когда в лицо ему плеснут кипятком, выбил из-под Лесли стул. Блисс, явно не ожидавший такого поступка, полетел на пол, приземлился на локти и благополучно пролил весь чай на себя. Кожу, словно огнем обожгло, и на глазах выступили слёзы. Блисс закусил губу, чтобы не завыть в очередной раз и не показать, насколько ему обидно и больно.  
И снова осознал, как сильно задевает его бездействие Джошуа. Вместо того чтобы остановить своего бешеного дружка, он наблюдал за происходящим с отсутствующим взглядом. Возможно, разделял мнение Доминика, поддерживал его взгляд на данную ситуацию. Хотя, с чего бы ему не поддерживать, если он сам принимал участие в ночном шоу и получал от него нереальное удовольствие? Естественно, он примет сторону Доминика, а не кого-то постороннего. Пусть даже посторонний — его любовник. Правда, этот факт совсем ничего не меняет, и вряд ли изменит. Джошуа им совершенно не дорожит. Если Лесли исчезнет, никто этого не заметит. Наплевать на посторонних. Джошуа не заметит. Он так и будет заглядывать в рот Веберу, надеясь на его благосклонность.  
Доминик, тем временем, поднялся из-за стола, обогнул его и подошел к Блиссу, всё ещё лежавшему на полу.  
— Показал своё превосходство? Молодец, — фыркнул, занося ногу над чужой ладонью.  
И явно собирался наступить.  
Вебер, если в нем пробуждали жестокость, не всегда умел вовремя останавливаться, а сейчас был как раз один из таких случаев.  
— Тебе хотя бы раз в жизни пальцы ломали? — спросил, улыбнувшись.  
— Нет, — хрипло отозвался Блисс.  
— Исправить что ли этот недочет?  
По его лицу невозможно было понять, правду он говорит или пытается шутить. Кажется, не пытался. Да и не шутят такими вещами.  
Вебер всё же поставил ногу на чужую ладонь, но не надавил сильно, и не с размаха опустил каблук ботинка, как мог бы сделать.  
— Ещё один визг с этой стороны в мою сторону, и я тебя раздавлю, — произнес Доминик, наклонившись к Лесли. — Считай, что сейчас у меня просто хорошее настроение, и я не хочу омрачать его дракой. Хотя, хорошая драка ещё никому не помешала. Но с тобой-то… Стыдно девчонку бить.  
Он потрепал Лесли по волосам, продолжая сладко улыбаться, а потом всё же не удержался и ударил носком ботинка по ребрам. Развернулся и, как ни в чём не бывало, направился обратно к столу. Мысленно же пообещал самому себе, что это, на самом деле, был последний раз, когда он жалеет тупенького Блисса, не понимающего, что все его попытки выглядеть крутым и сколько-нибудь значимым, в любом случае, обернутся прахом. Потом тот напросится и получит сполна, что называется.  
Сев на место, Доминик так же невозмутимо продолжил пить свой чай.  
— Ты в аду сгоришь, урод! — рявкнул Лесли, поднявшись на ноги. — Так и знай.  
— Не сгорю, — снова улыбнулся ему радушно Доминик.  
— Почему это?  
— Ты веришь в загробную жизнь?  
— Верю.  
— А я – нет, — Вебер произнес это таким тоном, что всем стало понятно: разговор окончен.  
Лесли может лаять дальше, но Доминик не станет отвечать на его реплики.  
Но Блисс и так уже понял, что разговор этот не принесет ему победы. Рядом с Вебером его слабость особенно заметна. Доминик, не прикладывая к этому особых усилий, подавляет его. Потому Лесли, наплевав на недоеденный завтрак, выскочил из столовой, как ошпаренный. Впрочем, почему как? Он, и, правда, был облит кипятком по собственной вине.  
— Куда это он? — задался вопросом Ферги.  
— Предсмертную записку писать, — вздохнул Верджил.  
— Вполне реально, — хмыкнул Доминик.  
— И ты так легко об этом говоришь? — удивился Кейси.  
— А что он должен сделать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джошуа. — Человека можно унизить ровно настолько, насколько он позволит. У каждого есть своя планка. Кого-то можно смешать с грязью, кому-то даже носки ботинок ею не замарать. Просто кто-то позволяет себя унизить. Кто-то ломает противника. И, в конце концов, первым начал Лесли. Он же оскорбил, а не Вебер.  
— А почему он это сделал? — полюбопытствовал Уэйн.  
Конечно, он, как и все остальные, присутствующие за столом, понимал, в чём причина негодования Лесли, но слабо в это верил. Слишком спокойными были оба парня, чтобы поверить в какое-то ночное происшествие с их участием.  
— Потому что имеет склонность совать нос туда, куда не просят, — заметил Доминик, поставив стакан с чаем на стол. — Сам виноват, что не смог вовремя включить мозги и уйти в туман.  
— Что у вас произошло?  
— А вам оно нужно? — огрызнулся Джошуа.  
— Нужно, раз спросили, — хмыкнул Вебер. — Любопытство — та черта, что губит многих людей. Увы, ему подвержены многие. Вам интересно знать? Мы трахнулись. Трахнулись, черт побери! И, теперь, когда вы об этом узнали, вам стало легче?  
За столом во второй раз за день воцарилось гробовое молчание, только теперь оно затягивалось ещё сильнее, чем прежде.  
— Ну, а на какой ответ вы рассчитывали? — фыркнул Доминик.  
— Он это видел? — зачем-то уточнил Уайт, хотя и так было ясно, что Блисс всё видел.  
— Да, — хмыкнул Лэст. — Видел. Возможно, даже наблюдал с живейшим интересом.  
— Ты даже не извинился перед ним?  
— За что?  
— За то, что он увидел.  
— Его никто не заставлял смотреть.  
— Но и тебя никто не заставлял говорить, что любишь его, когда, на самом деле, он для тебя значит меньше смятой салфетки.  
— Почему я не мог потешить его самолюбие? Он хотел это слышать? Хотел. И я давал ему то, чего он хотел.  
— Он хотел именно любви, а не слов.  
— Он знал, что я его не люблю. Если рассчитывал на что-то другое, то он просто идиот.  
— А ты просто дрянь.  
Голубые глаза смотрели на него равнодушно, в них не отражалось ни малейшего намека на раскаяние.  
— Я знаю об этом, — улыбнулся Джошуа. — Дрянь. Безоговорочно.  
— Как бы печально это для тебя не прозвучало, но миром правят дряни, — заметил Доминик. — Потому что чаще всего они сильнее, а мальчики-одуванчики, вроде Лесли — толпа, которой можно управлять. Слабые, легко идущие на поводу у других людей… Есть ли что-то, за что я могу его уважать? Вряд ли.  
— Оба вы сволочи, — вздохнул Кейси, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Неудивительно, вас друг к другу так тянет. Вы идеальная пара, как не посмотри.  
Он замолчал, поняв, что всё равно не в силах изменить чужое мнение и направился к выходу из столовой.  
— Кейси, — окликнул его Доминик.  
Уайт притормозил и обернулся.  
— Хочешь совет?  
— Давай, — усмехнулся Кейси.  
— Ищи его в душевой. Такие, как он, имеют склонность к показухе и суициду на людях. Быть может, он там сейчас пытается отпилить себе руку. А, может, жрет аспирин, надеясь отравиться таблетками. Думая, что это реально снотворное.  
Джошуа прикусил губу, поняв, о чем говорит Доминик. Как раз о его прошлых попытках выразить свою любовь. Теперь, когда жизнь поставила его на место Доминика, было смешно думать о том, что он мог тогда бесславно сдохнуть в луже собственной крови. Кому от этого стало бы легче? Никому, естественно.  
Кейси, услышав слова Доминика, лишь кивнул. Почему-то не возникло сомнений в том, что Вебер знает, о чём говорит. Возможно, в его жизни был опыт общения с подобными людьми. Возможно, ему самому доводилось стать объектом любви подобного человека, потому сейчас он сидит и с таким равнодушием говорит о том, что Лесли, возможно, решился на суицид.  
Доминик не ошибся.  
Блиссу казалось, что сейчас в его ситуации нет более подходящего выхода, чем распрощаться с этой жизнью раз и навсегда. Чтобы потом, когда его тело обнаружат, Джошуа и Доминик поняли бы, что натворили. Он не понимал того, что ни Лэст, ни Вебер вину на себя не возьмут. Они её просто не почувствуют, потому что, по сути, вины их в этом нет. Нельзя полюбить по заказу, нельзя на всякую любовь отвечать взаимностью. Их уже давно переклинило друг на друге, а все остальные им мешали. Точнее, не мешали ровно до того момента, пока не лезли в их отношения, пытаясь качать свои права.  
Изначально Лесли, действительно, собирался наглотаться таблеток, потом решил, что, когда вокруг будет много крови, получится красочнее, зрелищнее. Он решительно направился в комнату, взял там нож для бумаги и пошел в душевую.  
Пустил воду, а потом без колебаний выдвинул лезвие и просто провел им по коже, без нажима. Чтобы ощутить прикосновение металла, чтобы самого себя убедить, что это не страшно.  
В этот момент он услышал, как кто-то приближается к душевой.  
— Блисс! — раздался крик, но не испуганный, а какой-то больше приказной.  
Этот голос принадлежал вовсе не Джошуа. Тот и не думал идти, извиняться за свой поступок.  
Лесли вздрогнул, услышав выкрик. Рука дернулась, и нож рассек кожу, оставляя на ней неглубокий, но кровящий след. Это длилось всего мгновение, но Лесли зажмурился от боли и едва не заныл. Теперь он склонен был ставить под сомнение своё недавнее решение. Довести начатое до логического завершения он вряд ли сможет.  
Всё ещё сжимая нож в руке, он обернулся и увидел Кейси, стоявшего в дверном проёме. Уайт внимательно смотрел на него, но не торопился подходить.  
— Пришел посмотреть на бесславную кончину ненужного человека? — спросил Блисс, вновь занося нож над рукой. — Смотри, если хочешь.  
Он собирался полоснуть по коже второй раз, теперь уже осознанно, но в тот же момент почувствовал, как изменилось настроение Кейси. Из сочувствующего и сострадающего человека Уайт превратился в человека, который чем-то невероятно разозлен.  
Лесли и пискнуть не успел, как Кейси преодолел расстояние от двери до раковин, резко развернул Блисса лицом к себе. Лесли, не ожидавший ничего подобного, растерялся, разжал пальцы, и нож упал в раковину. Несколько секунд Кейси просто смотрел ему в глаза, как будто заново изучал, и Блисс поймал себя на мысли, что ещё немного, и его поцелуют.  
Но вместо поцелуя получил кое-что другое, совсем не похожее на проявление нежности. Уайт размахнулся и отвесил ему затрещину такой силы, что Лесли ничего не осталось, кроме как взвизгнуть от неожиданности и схватиться за щеку. Одарив одноклассника пощечиной, Кейси так ничего и не сказал. Он продолжал стоять напротив и гипнотизировать Лесли своим презрительным взглядом.  
И Блисс удивленно таращил на него глаза, не понимая, как один и тот же человек может быть таким разным. В этом отчужденном, озлобленном парне он не узнавал вечно позитивного Уайта, который никогда ни с кем не спорит и вообще придерживается позиции «мир во всём мире».  
— Суки, как же вы меня достали, — произнес Кейси разгневанно. — Почему каждый второй подросток считает необходимым хотя бы раз в жизни, да попрактиковать нечто подобное? Хочешь сдохнуть? Сделай это в тот момент, когда никто не увидит, никто не придет на помощь. Да вообще из интерната свали, чтобы никого поблизости не было. Но нет, вы не можете без показухи и пафоса. Вам обязательно нужен тот, кто прибежит вас спасать и будет сопереживать, бинтовать запястья и утешать, говоря, что вы бедные, несчастные, обществом непонятые. Никто вас не любит, никто не уважает, никто не понимает. Сколько лет ты живешь на свете? Сколько? Да ты и половины жизни не прожил, а уже страдальца из себя корчишь. Кто порадуется тому, что тебя не станет? Кто будет сожалеть? Думаешь, Джошуа тут же раскается и бросится оплакивать твою могилу, поняв, что тебя уже нет? Да нет же! Ты ему живой не нужен, а мимо мертвого он пройдет и не заметит, что это ты валяешься под ногами, а не мешок с мусором. Такие простые мальчики-девочки. Я умру, и мне станет легче. Уверен? Хотя, конечно, легче. Проще всего покончить с собой, намного труднее жить и пытаться бороться за своё светлое будущее. Уйти всегда просто, а ты попробуй выплыть на поверхность из того дерьма, в котором плаваешь. Нет, конечно. Мы опустим руки и пойдем на дно, потому что это нам кажется самым оптимальным решением. До нас ведь никто не был в такой ситуации. Никто не любил безответно, никто не получал отказов. Совсем никто и никогда. Как ты бесишь меня, слабак и тряпка!  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — прошептал Лесли, окончательно запутавшийся в ситуации, происходившей с ним.  
— Хочу узнать, какого хрена ты тут из себя корчишь человека, умирающего во имя высокой цели, достойной уважения.  
— Я люблю его…  
— И что?  
— А он меня нет.  
— Раньше ты этого не знал? Вот совсем не знал? Даже не догадывался? Да ты всем окружающим мозги протрахал своими подозрениями на тему того, что эти двое — любовники. Ты всё прекрасно знал. Чего же так долго этот торжественный момент откладывал? Сразу бы за лезвие и схватился, да зарубок себе на запястье наделал, лесник-любитель. Зачем тянул? Мучился, наверное. А хочешь, я тебе помогу. Это будет выглядеть уважительнее, чем суицид. Кто-то, возможно, даже подумает, что ты сопротивлялся…  
Кейси схватил Блисса за руку, подтянул обратно к раковине, взял нож и занес его над чужим запястьем.  
— Ну, как? Давай?  
— Не надо! — Заорал Лесли, впервые испугавшись по-настоящему.  
— Да почему же? — криво усмехнулся Уайт. — Очень даже надо. Или лучше не на руке, а вот тут?  
Он приставил лезвие к горлу Блисса.  
— Крови будет больше, эффектнее будешь смотреться.  
— Пусти меня, — захныкал Лесли. — Пусти, Уайт.  
— Боишься? Страшно тебе? Значит, от чужих рук умирать страшно, а самому себя убить — это подвиг? Дебил ты, Блисс. Дебилом был, дебилом и умрёшь.  
Выпалив это всё практически на одном дыхании, Кейси сложил нож и снова бросил его в раковину, под продолжавшую хлестать воду. Оттолкнул от себя Блисса так, что тот, явно не ожидавший, что его так просто отпустят, практически к стене отлетел. Порез на руке кровоточил немного, по щекам снова лились слёзы. Лесли отчаянно шмыгал носом, не зная, что теперь делать и как смотреть в глаза человеку, который только что отчитал его вот так, безжалостно и… очень заслуженно.  
Закрыл лицо руками и зарыдал.  
— Никому не нужны твои слёзы, — припечатал безжалостный голос. — Сейчас они ничего не изменят. Не только сейчас. Вообще никогда.  
— С каких пор ты стал таким жестоким, Уайт?  
— Я всегда был таким, Блисс. Если в повседневной жизни я ношу маску клоуна и самого заботливого в мире человека, это не значит, что я, на самом деле, такой. Мне тоже бывает плохо, меня тоже моментами посещает отчаяние, но кто, кроме меня об этом знает? Разумеется, намного легче прикинуться слабым и несчастным ребенком, которого нужно пожалеть. Но мы давно не дети. Смирись с этим, Лесли. У нас нет детства, мы уже сейчас должны бороться каждый за себя. Спасти себя сможешь только ты. Никакая любовь не выживет за стенами интерната. Потому что там тебе просто некогда будет о ней думать.  
— И всё-таки, ты жестокий, Кейси.  
— Я просто-напросто реалист, — пожал плечами Уайт.  
На время он вернулся к раковинам, забрал нож и произнес:  
— Заберу, на всякий случай, чтобы соблазнов не возникало. Второй раз, конечно, останавливать не стану, но всё же, будь добр, свои суицидальные наклонности проявляй где-нибудь за пределами интерната.  
Он всё-таки ушел, а Лесли так и продолжал сидеть на полу, понимая, что Кейси прав. Детство умерло, и все давно это поняли. Только он никак не может понять. Хотя, чего ждать от тряпки?


	20. Сомнения, метания и страхи

Верджил никогда не понимал смысл дня святого Валентина. Точнее, раньше не понимал, а сейчас ждал его с каким-то особенным трепетом и даже грустью, потому как не мог провести этот праздник вместе с Кассандрой. У них были странные отношения. Вроде есть, и в то же время вроде их нет. Потому как невозможно говорить об отношениях, когда видишь человека раз в две недели и проводишь с ним всего пару-тройку часов в день. А возможности чаще встречаться у них не было.  
Пэймонт никогда не думал, что сможет вот так, запросто, влюбиться. Что называется, с первого взгляда. Увидеть и тут же пропасть, поняв, что перед ним именно тот человек, который ему нужен. Ни секунды не сомневаться в правильности принятого решения. Это было так странно, что Верджил даже терялся временами, не понимая, как с ним такое могло произойти.  
У него не было возможности проверить это на практике, но он был уверен, что он типичный бабник, который будет волочиться за каждой юбкой. Зачем? Просто, чтобы побороть свои комплексы, восполнить недостаток женского внимания. Возможно, даже его пассиями будут женщины постарше, которые по возрасту годятся в матери. Когда они будут восхищаться им, он будет получать то, чего не получил в детстве. Верджил на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процента был уверен в том, что так всё и будет. Но все эти проценты оказались ошибочными. Лишь одна сотая, кричавшая о том, что Верджил Пэймонт, скорее всего, однолюб, оказалась правдивой. С тех пор, как на пути Верджила встретилась Кассандра, он перестал отпускать свои шуточки в сторону учителей, перестал болтать о мифической свадьбе с Уайтом и начал больше думать о свадьбе настоящей. Точнее о том, что, скорее всего, у него ничего с Кассандрой не получится, и как раз она станет самым большим разочарованием в его жизни.  
Пэймонт никогда не думал, что настолько полон предрассудков, а сейчас только тем и занимался, что искал в себе недостатки, способные помешать его отношениям с Кассандрой. Думал о будущем. О том, что будет после того, как он покинет стены интерната. Что с ним станет? Куда он попадёт, чем будет заниматься? В отличие от многих подростков, встречающих время студенчества с улыбкой на лице, с радостью и мечтами о большом будущем, Верджил был мрачен и задумчив. Ему всегда казалось, что любовь должна приносить радость. И она приносила, но вместе с радостью были и другие чувства. Побочный эффект, так сказать. Пэймонт, конечно, верил в любовь и не был в ней разочарован, но в то же время она его не окончательно опьянила и не вскружила голову. Он оставался всё тем же реалистом, трезво смотрящим на ситуацию и понимающим, что материальное благополучие сейчас в большем почете, нежели чувства. А потому, выбирая между ним и кем-то из состоятельной семьи Кассандра, скорее всего, остановит выбор на втором варианте. И это будет, наверное, правильно. Во всяком случае, с точки зрения рационализма. Верджил девушку даже осуждать не стал бы, потому как позиция очевидна, в ней нет ничего удивительного. Рай в шалаше — романтичная сказка, которая кажется прекрасной лишь в фантазиях. В реальности она далеко не так красива. Особенно, если учесть, что на дворе не всегда лето.  
Да и не обязательно соперник должен быть из семьи состоятельных людей. Верджил просто утрировал, представляя миллионера, который вдруг начнет ухаживать за Кассандрой. Не факт, что этот парень будет миллионером. Он может оказаться из семьи среднего достатка, но всё же из семьи… Отсутствие родителей было для Верджила камнем преткновения. Он понимал, что родители Кассандры не придут в восторг, узнав, с кем встречается их девочка. Конечно, есть шанс, что они добрые, понимающие и примут любой выбор дочери, как должное, но намного чаще Верджил приходил к выводу, что они, скорее руку на отсечение дадут, чем позволят дочери сойтись с выходцем из неблагополучной среды.  
В самых-самых откровенных разговорах с самим собой он признавал, что если бы его дети, которые, не факт, что вообще будут, привели домой воспитанника интерната и представили в качестве второй половины, он, наверняка, не стал бы бегать в радостном экстазе. Хотя бы потому, что всем давно известно: в интернате обычно воспитываются те, кто не нужен родителям. Старшее поколение, способствовавшее их появлению на свет, скорее всего, давно променяло детку на стакан огненного пойла, а, может, на что похуже. Ещё, как вариант, есть молодые мамаши. Совсем-совсем молодые. Девчонки-щкольницы, решившие не делать аборт, но и воспитывать ребенка не собиравшиеся. Для многих характеристика «воспитывался в интернате» синоним словосочетания «мертвый генофонд». Никто ведь не даст гарантии, что этот человек родился просто у безголовой малолетки, бросившей ребенка в попытке забыть ошибки молодости, а не у какой-нибудь алкоголички, лишенной родительских прав.  
В таких метаниях и терзаниях проходил почти каждый день Верджила. И, чем больше он думал, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что он Кассандре не пара. Скорее, камень, который может потянуть её на дно, а не способствующий продвижению наверх.  
Верджил ясно осознавал, что в этой ситуации у него никак не получается зарекомендовать себя, продемонстрировав свои лучшие черты. Очевиден лишь тот факт, что он трус, который не может решить проблемы, предпочитая убегать от них. А потому вообще недостоин Кассандры.  
Чем чаще он об этой девушке думал, тем чаще к такому неутешительному выводу приходил. Кассандра, на самом деле, была какой-то неземной. Её нельзя было назвать дурочкой, витающей в облаках, но, в то же время она и слишком приземленной она не была. С ней было интересно, с ней было весело. С ней было просто хорошо, и Верджил никак не мог понять, чем он смог привлечь такую девушку?  
Ферги на правах лучшего друга постоянно слушал импровизированные исповеди Верджила. Он, конечно, всё понимал, в чём-то даже сочувствовал, но в то же время думал о том, что ему это на себе почувствовать — не дано, потому и советовать что-то не в его компетенции. А ещё Хиллс ловил себя на мысли, что все, без исключения, влюбленные люди — немного дураки. Временами, кстати, не немного. Что Верджил, что Лесли, сходили от своих чувств с ума, придумывая миллион проблем, которые, по сути, яйца выеденного не стоят. Любовь, какой бы она не была, — это всего-навсего опыт. Положительный, отрицательный… Не важно. Это просто опыт, который может в дальнейшем пригодиться, а может и не принести никакой пользы. Однако и вреда от него никакого.  
Если бы Пэймонт знал, что лучший друг в мыслях сравнивает его с Блиссом, наверняка, придушил бы Хиллса, не раздумывая. Но он не знал и верил, что друг, действительно, разделяет его переживания и проблемы.  
Ферги занимали и собственные мысли. У него в жизни шел тот самый период, когда старые ценности теряют свою значимость, а новые ещё не появились. Он пытался переосмыслить всё, что с ним происходило раньше, и мучительно думал, стоит ли это всё тащить в новую жизнь или же прекратить. Всё чаще склонялся к мысли, что надо придумать что-то новое, а от старого отказаться. В категории «старого» находились прежние взгляды на жизнь и псевдовлюбленность. Не то, чтобы Ферги разочаровался в этих походах на кладбище, просто понял, что они не более чем ребячество, попытка убежать от реальности в вымышленный мир, где вроде как есть родственные души. А ему нужно было взрослеть, и первым пунктом на пути к взрослению был как раз уход в реальность из мира фантазии. Прощание с Моникой Стайлз и чужими родителями, которых Ферги долгое время приписывал себе.  
После нового года время как будто побежало быстрее, и все с тоской поняли, что осталось совсем немного до начала взрослой жизни, где каждый будет сам за себя. И не будет больше их комнаты на семерых, не будет этих перепалок, не будет драк и смеха. Вообще ничего не будет. И нет гарантии, что когда-нибудь они все снова соберутся вместе, чтобы вспомнить о времени, проведенном в «Белом олеандре». Скорее всего, даже с лучшим другом общение прекратится.  
Ферги тяжело вздохнул и отложил в сторону игрушку, которую так долго и старательно выбирал. Несмотря на то, что он зарекся приносить Монике игрушки, сейчас у него был повод это сделать. День святого Валентина, как-никак. А это традиция — одаривать любимых мишками Тедди и шоколадками в виде сердечек. Помимо всего прочего, это вообще последний раз, когда он придет её проведать, так что в последний раз можно и небольшой презент сделать, а не только цветы стандартно положить.  
Верджил по пятам следовал за Хиллсом, мучаясь проблемой выбора. Ему тоже нужен был мишка. Желательно, самый большой и самый красивый, для того, чтобы подарить его Кассандре. Конечно, сегодня ещё не день влюбленных, но, поскольку возможности выбраться за пределы интерната у него в ближайшее время не будет, нужно сделать подарок заранее.  
В глубине магазина Верджил заметил ещё одного знакомого. Лесли копался в горе плюшевых сердечек, старательно выбирая, как будто они чем-то отличались друг от друга. На самом деле, они были совершенно одинаковыми, но Блисс проявлял особую педантичность, старательно оглядывая каждую игрушку. Там ему не нравилась надпись, там строчка, которой игрушки были прошиты. Ему вообще всё не нравилось, и идея казалась глупой, но Лесли ничего лучше не придумал.  
— Посмотри туда, — Верджил замер у прилавка с мишками и толкнул Ферги. — Интересно, для кого это он старается?  
Хиллс посмотрел туда, куда ему указывали и тоже изрядно удивился.  
Вообще-то сам собой напрашивался ответ, что старается Блисс для Джошуа, с которым они, кстати, помирились. Точнее, не так. Лесли его простил, несмотря на то, что Лэст даже не думал просить прощения.  
Да и с чего бы он вдруг стал извиняться перед Блиссом, если он не чувствовал своей вины совершенно. Доминик вообще на эту тему не высказывался. Его признание в столовой на тему совместно проведенной ночи так и остались единичным случаем откровенности. В дальнейшем шатен рот не раскрывал, стараясь держать свои мысли при себе, и его снова можно было заносить в книгу рекордов, сопроводив надписью «Самый равнодушный человек на земле». Нет, Доминик, конечно, не молчал целыми днями. Он активно общался со всеми, кроме Блисса, объявившего ему молчаливый игнор, на который Вебер, к слову, даже внимания не обратил. Что неудивительно. У него никогда не было потребности в общении с Лесли, потому и тотальный игнор со стороны последнего Доминика нисколько не задел. Даже наоборот вызвал улыбку, если не приступ хохота.  
Происходящее в этом треугольнике окружающих удивляло, на самом деле. Они ждали несколько иного поворота событий. Почему-то все были уверены, что Лэст бросит Лесли окончательно, и они начнут вести себя с Домиником, как пара. Но тут-то и начинался основной диссонанс. Их трудно было представить в паре. Просто потому, что даже равноправие как-то слабо рисовалось. Здесь никто не смог бы подчиниться, никто не смог бы уступить. Они могли только цапаться, решая, кто должен заправлять всем, и на это ушла бы вся их жизнь. У них, возможно, была страсть, но не было желания над отношениями работать, разбавив страсть чем-то ещё. Вероятно, получив выплеск, она снова уснула до поры, до времени, чтобы в очередной раз проявиться, когда её станет слишком много. Впрочем, возможно и желание работать тоже было, но оно пасовало перед принципами, придуманными когда-то, уже устаревшими, но никак не желавшими умирать. Доминик и Джошуа не могли сдаться, не могли определить, кто же из них, скорее победит в схватке, а раз невозможно определить победителя, то и награды никакой не будет.  
Поскольку определиться они не смогли, всё вернулось на круги своя. И снова Блисс бегал за Лэстом, как собачка. Снова он готов был на подвиги, только бы Джошуа был рядом, только бы не забывал…  
О том, что произошло тогда в душевой, Лэст, возможно, даже не знал. Возможно, не придал значения. В любом случае, отчитывать за попытку суицида он Лесли не стал. Не было скандала, не было попыток извиниться перед Блиссом и убедить его, что он — самое ценное, что есть в жизни Джоша. Кажется, даже Уайт дорожил рыжеволосой истеричкой сильнее, чем вторая половина. Впрочем, о поведении Уайта в душевой тоже мало кто знал. То, что он не успокаивал Блисса, а отвешивал ему пощечины, так и осталось тайной на двоих. В любом случае, метод оказался действенным. Мысли о самоубийстве Лесли больше не посещали.  
— Для своего ДиЭл, наверное, — отозвался Ферги. — Вроде он больше ни к кому чувств не питает.  
— Ой, не скажи, — засмеялся Пэймонт.  
— А к кому? — нахмурился Хиллс.  
— К Доминику он тоже неровно дышит.  
— Ну, он же его терпеть не может.  
— В точку. Но мы же не можем сказать, что он к Веберу равнодушен.  
— Это точно. Равнодушием там и не пахнет.  
— Признаться, в их противостоянии я больше Доминику симпатизирую, — признался Верджил.  
— Почему?  
— Да как сказать…, — Пэймонт снова принялся перебирать плюшевых зверей. — Дело в том, что Вебер так не унижается, как Лесли. Ну, и просто мишуры на ситуацию не вешает. Ему, кажется, на происходящее вообще наплевать. Есть — хорошо. Нет — не нужно. Он не цепляется ни за кого, а живет своим умом. Собственно, за это и уважаю, хотя с первого дня его пребывания в интернате, недолюбливаю.  
— Всё тот же принцип?  
— Который?  
— Новички – зло.  
— Согласись, что-то в этом есть, — улыбнулся Верджил.  
— Трудно не согласиться. Пока он не появился, мы жили тихо, спокойно и почти счастливо. Никаких скандалов не было, и…  
— И?  
— И Джошуа больше доверия внушал, чем теперь.  
— Просто мы не знали, какие скелеты хранятся у него в шкафу.  
— А теперь знаем?  
— Приоткрыли завесу тайны. Его шрамы на запястье… Он тоже резал вены.  
— Думаешь, из-за Вебера?  
— Понятия не имею, но подозреваю, что да.  
— Дебил он тогда.  
— Дебил, — поддакнул Пэймонт. — Было бы из-за кого.  
— Ты, я смотрю, пламенной страстью к Доминику не пылаешь.  
— Да я, в принципе, и не должен. Не мой профиль деятельности. А ты?  
— Что? — решил уточнить Ферги.  
— Страстью пылаешь? — невинно поинтересовался Верджил.  
Хиллс схватил первого попавшегося под руку мишку и стукнул шутника-самоучку по голове, чтобы неповадно было глупости городить. Пэймонт засмеялся, обратив на себя внимание Лесли, всё ещё копавшегося в горе плюшевых сердец. Только сейчас он понял, что находится в магазине сувениров в компании своих соседей по комнате, и, вероятно, они тоже его заметили. Быть может, ещё раньше, чем он их.  
— О, Бенедикт! — выдал Ферги восторженно.  
— Какой ещё Бенедикт? — удивился Верджил, не ожидавший такого резкого перехода.  
— Из пьесы Шекспира, — отозвался Хиллс.  
Приложил ладонь ко лбу, сделав вид, что вот-вот хлопнется в обморок и выдал нечто иное:  
— О, Доминик!  
Лесли моргнул, услышав это. У него в окружении был лишь один человек с именем Доминик. И то, что эти двое сейчас топтались в магазине игрушек, обсуждая личность Вебера, наводило на определенные подозрения. То есть, Лесли наводило. У других вряд ли возникли бы подобные ассоциации, но Блисс в делах житейских всегда отличался «умом и сообразительностью».  
— Так вы не любите меня? — жалостливо спросил Пэймонт, вновь цитируя классика.  
— Конечно, нет, — усмехнулся Ферги.  
— Коварный человек. Чудовище! — припечатал Верджил, сложил руки на груди и сделал вид, что смертельно обижен.  
— Деточка, хочешь, я тебе мишку куплю? Или шоколадку?  
— Засунь ты себе этого мишку…  
— Куда?  
— В ухо.  
— Не влезет, — резюмировал Хиллс.  
Они снова заржали.  
— Ферги, тебе не кажется, что мы умом тронулись? — спросил Верджил, пытаясь быть серьёзным.  
— Не-а. Мне нравится выражение лица Блисса, который эту чушь слушает и, вроде бы, верит.  
— Он вообще всему верит. Так, всё. Прекращаем ржать, а то нас сейчас из магазина выставят. Выбираем игрушки и уходим.  
— Ты для Кассандры выбираешь?  
— Естественно, — улыбнулся Пэймонт. — А ты для Моники?  
— Угу, — пробормотал Ферги. — Это будет мой последний подарок.  
— Почему последний?  
— Просто я подумал, что пора взрослеть и смотреть на мир реально.  
Верджил удивился.  
— А как же готика? Вот это всё…, — он помахал руками в воздухе, не зная, как сформулировать свои мысли.  
— Готика у меня в душе, — пафосно заявил Ферги. — Да ладно, шучу. Я же, по сути, не гот. Просто так получилось, что мне черный цвет нравится. И пауки. И украшения металлические… раньше нравились. У меня в свое время часто спрашивали: гот я или не гот. Однажды надоело отнекиваться, и я сказал, что да. Пусть думают, что хотят. Вообще я такую интересную вещь заметил…  
Он снова принялся разглядывать игрушки, думая, какая из них больше подойдет. В итоге остановился на медвежонке с цветком в руках, а не с сердцем.  
— И что это за вещь?  
— Чем больше ты обнажаешь перед людьми душу, тем меньше тебе верят. Когда вываливаешь на них ворох невероятной информации, они почему-то верят. Странные такие существа.  
— Не все же.  
— Не все. Но тенденция наблюдается.  
— В общем, верно подмечено, — согласился Верджил.  
Он тоже, наконец, определился со своим выбором, взял медведя с полки и собирался идти к кассе, но обернулся и снова наткнулся на задумчивый взгляд Лесли. Блисс, поняв, что его взгляд не остался незамеченным, тут же отвернулся, сделав вид, что это вообще не он. Может, кто-то похожий на него, но не он. Ему не хотелось в настоящий момент разговаривать ни с Пэймонтом, ни с Хиллсом. Ни, уж тем более, с ними обоими, потому что вдвоем они были язвительными и ядовитыми. Даже Ферги, обычно ратовавший за уважение к ближнему.  
Давно известно: когда хочешь быть незаметным в щекотливой ситуации, чаще всего повышенное внимание к себе и привлечёшь. В этот раз традиция тоже сбоев не дала, она получила очередное подтверждение. Не помог даже тот факт, что Лесли старательно пытался замаскироваться, даже приподнял воротник своего темно-зеленого пальто и поправил берет на затылке, закрывая рыжие волосы. Признаться откровенно, сегодня Блисс выглядел намного привлекательнее, чем обычно. Во всяком случае, сам себе нравился хотя бы потому, что додумался распрямить волосы. Теперь они не вились пружинками, а были прямыми. Достаточно было одного взгляда в зеркало, чтобы Лесли почувствовал себя счастливым.  
Правда, тут же и повод для грусти нашелся. Блисс никак не мог понять, отчего он раньше не дошел до этой замечательной идеи? Уже давно выглядел бы привлекательнее, и каждая перепалка с Вебером не начиналась словами «тупая овца». Вебер чаще всего именно так к Лесли и обращался, игнорируя факт наличия у парня нормального имени. Впрочем, Доминик никогда не скрывал истинного отношения к Блиссу. Лесли его раздражал, и притворно улыбаться тому, кто противен, Вебер не собирался.  
Блисс вздрогнул, когда за его спиной нарисовались двое. Причем они умудрились подкрасться как-то незаметно, словно по воздуху летели.  
— Привет, Лесли, — радостно заявил Верджил.  
— Здравствуй, Блисс, — не менее радостно выдал Ферги.  
— Виделись, — проворчал Лесли, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.  
Желание купить что-то окончательно пропало. В компании пересмешников ему вообще не хотелось ничем заниматься, потому что язвительный комментарий мог полететь даже в сторону самого безобидного поступка.  
— Решил купить немного атрибутики праздничной? — поинтересовался Пэймонт.  
— А вы шли за «Плейбоем», но по ошибке завернули сюда?  
— А хамить-то зачем? — удивился Верджил.  
— А затем, что не ваше дело.  
— Какое ядовитое существо, — вздохнул Ферги.  
— Сам ты существо, — окрысился Лесли.  
— Блисс, не нарывайся.  
— А то что? Тоже мне пальцы сломать пообещаете?  
— Действенный способ, кстати, — ухмыльнулся Пэймонт. — С тех пор, как Вебер тебе это сказал, ты его перестал затрагивать.  
— Но от этого бесить меня он не перестал.  
— Естественно.  
— Слушайте, что вам от меня нужно? — обозлился Блисс. — Выбираете своих мишек, и выбирайте дальше. Не мешайте мне.  
— Ты выбираешь подарок? — романтично пропел Ферги.  
— Наденешь костюм купидона и будешь дефилировать по комнате, — подхватил Верджил.  
— А крылья будут?  
— А стрелы?  
— А розочки дарить?  
— А валентинки разносить?  
— А рот закрыть? — спросил Блисс, стараясь переорать вошедших в раж придурков-одноклассников.  
— Легко, — отозвался Ферги, приложив ладонь к его рту. — Так лучше?  
Блисс стукнул его по руке.  
— Себе, а не мне.  
— Не вижу смысла. Мы же просто любопытствуем, — засмеялся Верджил.  
— Шутки у вас всегда были дебильные.  
— Какие есть, — пожал плечами Хиллс.  
— Отвалите от меня. По…  
— Что?  
— Пожалуйста, — обреченно выдохнул Лесли. – Мне, правда, нужно побыть одному и немного подумать.  
— О чем?  
— О ком? — влез Пэймонт.  
— О, Доминик, — пропели они уже хором.  
Лесли посмотрел на них тяжелым взглядом, не зная, как поступить. То ли продолжать держать себя в руках, то ли уже сорваться, да послать их матом в одном известном направлении, которое им вряд ли понравится, но зато отразит всё, что хотел сказать Блисс. И уточнения не потребуются.  
— Слушай, а, может, ты, правда, Доминику хочешь в своих чувствах признаться? — продолжил подначивания Ферги.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда зачем тебе эти мишки-зайчики-открытки?  
— Может, я сам себе их покупаю, — хмуро ответил Лесли.  
— Правда?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда кому?  
— Ну, не ваше же дело.  
— Если Джошуа, то сразу откажись от идеи. Он не оценит, — заметил Верджил.  
— Сам знаю, что не оценит, — ответил Блисс и, поняв, что в покое его не оставят, продолжил копаться в ворохе игрушек.  
— И смысл тогда тратиться?  
— Моя стипендия. На что хочу, на то и трачу.  
— Он всё равно выбросит.  
— Я и не ему покупаю! — рявкнул Блисс, и тут же прикусил губу, поняв, что глупым образом себя выдал.  
Только что, сам того не желая, он спровоцировал новый поток вопросов. Конечно, его подозрения оправдались, потому как уже в следующий момент Ферги поинтересовался:  
— А кому тогда?  
— Не важно.  
— Решил отомстить и завести себе «подружку» из младшеньких? — усмехнулся Верджил.  
В его сторону тут же был отправлен уничтожающий взгляд.  
— Думайте, что хотите.  
— Ты же знаешь, мы не отстанем.  
— Да вам-то оно зачем?  
— Интересно просто, — выразил общую мысль Хиллс.  
— Нет, никого я заводить не собрался. Просто хотел поблагодарить одного человека. Только и всего.  
— Кого именно?  
— Не вас, однозначно.  
— Печальная история, — проблеял Верджил. — Как же мы, да без твоего подарка.  
— Не из младших, — задумчиво протянул Ферги. — Старшие – мы. Выходит, что всё упирается в нашу комнату. Не мы. Не Доминик. Не Джошуа. Остается два варианта, и что-то мне подсказывает, что ворох романтической мишуры свалится не на Уэйна.  
— Кейси? — решил всё же уточнить Верджил.  
Лесли стойко молчал, не желая разговаривать с двумя назойливыми одноклассниками.  
— Кейси, — резюмировал Хиллс, поняв, что ответа они не дождутся.  
— Блисс, — Пэймонт осторожно коснулся чужого плеча. – А, Блисс?  
— Что? — огрызнулся тот.  
— День влюбленных как бы…  
— Спасибо, я знаю.  
— Тогда почему Кейси?  
— Я же не в любви ему признаваться собрался, а просто подарить… игрушку, — выдохнул Блисс, окончательно перестав сопротивляться и отпираться.  
— Прямо при всех подаришь?  
— Нет. Я вообще дарить не собираюсь. Просто на кровати оставлю. Анонимно… Блин, вот вы из меня правду вытащили. Кому от этого стало легче?  
— Ты думаешь, ему понравится? — Ферги эта идея по духу не пришлась.  
Уж он-то точно знал, что Кейси Уайт не ценит подобные проявления нежности по отношению к нему, считая, что это всё как-то слишком по-женски. А он, несмотря на имидж любителя женских шмоток, особого восторга не испытывает, когда за ним начинают ухаживать, как за девушкой.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Блисс.  
— А вдруг ты его разозлишь?  
— С чего бы?  
— Ну, вдруг.  
— Извинюсь.  
— Это так в твоём стиле, — вздохнул Верджил.  
— Что именно?  
— Сначала сделать ошибку, а потом извиняться за нее. Не лучше ли их совсем не делать?  
— Идите вы уже, — прошипел Лесли. — Вы добивались от меня ответа? Добивались. Вы его получили? Получили. Так оставьте меня в покое и не лезьте со своими советами.  
— Пожалуй, это лучшее, что мы можем сделать, — согласился Ферги. — Идём, Верджил?  
— Идём, — согласился тот, прижимая к себе медведя.  
— Скатертью дорога, — прошипел Блисс.  
— И тебе не хворать, — усмехнулись друзья, направляясь к кассе.  
— Как же вы меня бесите, — тихо произнес Лесли, провожая обоих недобрым взглядом.  
Впрочем, его бесили не только они. Его уже начинал бесить и сам интернат, в стенах которого ему придется прожить ещё несколько месяцев. К счастью, только месяцев, а не лет. А потом… Потом свобода.


	21. Кассандра

После магазина игрушек Верджил в сопровождении своего верного оруженосца отправился в цветочный магазин. Ферги тоже понадобился букет, поскольку, в настоящий момент, на территории интерната можно было достать только подмороженные палки вместо красивых цветов. Он так придирчиво выбирал, что Верджил даже немного позавидовал подобному рвению и стремлению из прекрасного выбрать лучшее. Ему, в принципе, все цветы нравились, без исключения, и он никак не мог определиться с тем, что купить.  
– Что мне выбрать? – пробормотал он.  
Обвел растерянным взглядом все возможные сорта роз. От многообразия красок в глазах рябило. Свой отпечаток накладывал ещё и тот факт, что Верджил пребывал в состоянии, близком к предобморочному. Нервничал нереально и всё время порывался прикинуться мебелью, потому как сегодня, именно сегодня, не имея возможности отложить этот разговор на потом, он собирался, наконец, признаться Кассандре в своих чувствах. Но не был уверен, что сможет сделать это так, что девушка обрадуется, а не убежит от него в неизвестном направлении. Верджил чувствовал себя, по-настоящему, глупо. Сказывался недостаток женского внимания и отсутствие опыта отношений, как такового. В его годы многие сверстники уже успели не только влюбиться, но и сексуальный опыт получить, а он всё ещё оставался совершенно непосвященным в тонкости отношений между полами человеком. Влюбленность его одновременно радовала и угнетала. Он боялся сказать что-то не то, сделать не то. В общем, облажаться и потерять всё доверие со стороны девушки, заработанное с таким трудом.  
– Цветы, – подсказал ему Ферги.  
– Твои советы, как всегда, актуальны, – заметил Верджил. – А я думал купить упаковку тостов и преподнести Кассандре именно их. Знаешь, чтобы, поджаривая хлеб, она вспоминала обо мне.  
– Не дергайся ты так, – улыбнулся Хиллс. – Нет в этом ничего страшного.  
– Ты говоришь с такой уверенностью, словно сто тысяч свиданий в своей жизни посетил.  
– Ни одного, ты же знаешь. Но я не влюблен, потому голова у меня более ясная, чем у тебя, и со стороны я всё прекрасно вижу.  
– И что ты видишь?  
– Что ты нервничаешь.  
– Ничего подобного.  
– Не лги отцу, – строго заявил Ферги.  
В их общении это обращение имело место быть. Распределение ролей как-то само собой получилось. Ферги взял на себя роль отца, Верджил старательно исполнял роль неразумного сына, готового выслушать наставления и дельные советы. Кажется, сейчас ему точно не помешал бы совет и хороший пинок для ускорения.  
– Хорошо, не буду. Да, я нервничаю. Я не знаю, что делать. Сейчас я грохнусь в обморок, меня никто не откачает, и я...  
– Наконец, помолчишь, – оборвал Пэймонта Хиллс. – Слушай меня внимательно и запоминай. Почти все девушки питают слабость к розам. Не все, но многие. Поскольку ты не знаешь, какие цветы любит Кассандра, будем идти по проверенному пути и купим розы. Надо только определиться с цветом.  
– Вот эти, – ткнул Верджил в тёмно-бордовые.  
– Нет, эти мы брать не будем.  
– Почему? Они красивые.  
– Потому что язык цветов имеет множество нюансов, и, если ты преподнесешь своей избраннице ту розу, которую мне сейчас показал, можешь её обидеть.  
– Да почему? Красиво же.  
– Но не подходит по ситуации. Их обычно дарят представительницам старшего поколения. Молодой девушке их дарить весьма неосмотрительно. Точно так же пролетают и желтые розы.  
– Конечно, они же к расставанию.  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Разве?  
– Да. Они не символизируют расставание. Они просто говорят о нежной дружбе, а ты, насколько мне известно, в любви собрался признаваться.  
– Тебе известно правильно.  
– Для того чтобы признаться в любви можно подарить букет из светло-зеленых роз. Хотя, в устоявшихся парах они уже будут говорить о ревности.  
– Они страшные, – вынес вердикт Верджил.  
– Я просто предложил, – пожал плечами Ферги. – Если светло-зеленые не подходят, то можно попробовать подарить розы искуственно-выведенные.  
– Синие?  
– Нет, синие – это не то. Они символизируют таинственность. А потому дарят их людям загадочным. Одна из разновидностей селекции – розы лавандовые. Они как раз и считаются символом дня святого Валентина. Их принято дарить возлюбленным.  
Верджил посмотрел на предложенный вариант и снова скривился. Лекция по языку цветов, кажется, совершенно его не радовала. Самые красивые розы оставались не у дел, а те, что пострашнее, активно рекламировались.  
– Вижу, сын мой, ты снова недоволен, – усмехнулся Ферги.  
– Они далеко не прекрасны, – вздохнул Пэймонт.  
– Тогда у тебя есть три проверенных варианта.  
– Какие?  
– Розовые, белые и красные.  
– И что каждый цвет означает, магистр Цветовод?  
Ферги улыбнулся.  
– Белый – невинность и чистота. Но в то же время здесь есть одно «но». Белые розы символизируют недопустимость отношений. Когда их преподносят молодой девушке в сочетании с красными, намекают, что чувства есть, но они не могут получить продолжение. Красный... Наверное, ты и сам догадался, что означает красный цвет. Страсть и пылкую любовь. У тебя, возможно, такая, но это как-то напористо будет смотреться. Не находишь?  
– Я уже ничего не нахожу, – признался Верджил. – У меня закипают мозги, и я не знаю, что делать. Просто не знаю. Единственное, что я понял: ты активно советуешь мне купить розовые розы. Их же и подарить.  
– Точно, именно так, – подтвердил Ферги. – Дело в том, что розовые розы – самый лучший подарок для молодой особы. Символ юности, скромности, нежности и изящества. Вот их-то как раз принято дарить молодым девушкам, признаваясь в своей симпатии, намекая на возможность отношений. Конечно, красные больше бросаются в глаза, но я думаю, Кассандре розовые розы понравятся. Тем более, сам говоришь, что она скромная и очень нежная. Почти, как эта роза.  
Верджил посмотрел подозрительно на друга.  
– Смотри у меня, – произнес предупреждающе. – Если твоим выбором мне прилетит по голове, я наплюю на нашу дружбу, и...  
– И?  
– И сам тебя этими розами отхожу.  
– Не сомневайся. Покупай. Не прилетит.  
– Знаешь, что меня в данный момент больше всего интересует? – спросил Верджил.  
– Что? – отозвался Хиллс.  
– Откуда у тебя такие познания во флористике?  
– А, это... В библиотеке неожиданно обнаружилась книга о цветах, я на досуге проштудировал. Оказалось, интересная наука.  
– В библиотеке?  
– Да.  
– В интернате?  
– А где ещё?  
– Что-то я там подобных книг не находил.  
– Ты просто плохо искал, – заверил друга Ферги. – Вернемся из города, я тебя лично отведу к стеллажу, на котором она стоит, и покажу, откуда почерпнул знания.  
Верджил хмыкнул. Странное всё-таки чтиво можно найти в библиотеке интерната. Помимо учебной литературы там, оказывается, и подобные книги водятся.  
Но, на самом деле, Пэймонт за лекцию о значении цветов роз был благодарен.  
Заручившись мысленной поддержкой Хиллса, Верджил всё-таки отправился на свидание, искренне надеясь, что не поставит себя в глупое положение. Чем меньше времени оставалось до встречи, тем страшнее Пэймонту становилось. В каждую их встречу больше всего на свете ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и не появляться до тех пор, пока Кассандра не отправится домой. Но она и не думала уходить. Она всегда ждала его. Иногда вместе с Сесиль, иногда в одиночестве, но всё равно ждала.  
Конечно, ему это внимание льстило. Оно не могло не льстить. Но иногда, оставаясь наедине с самим собой, Верджил неизменно задавался вопросом: чем же он может привлечь Кассандру? Неужели он на фоне её окружения выглядит выигрышно? Вряд ли. Судя по рассказам девушки, она не была изгоем в своем классе, с ней активно общались, друзья-подруги тоже имелись. Потому вариант с общением от безысходности отметался сразу же. Девушка не была одинока и за первого попавшегося собеседника не хваталась. Ей, действительно, нравилось общаться с Верджилом, и она, не раздумывая, шла на эту встречу вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз встретиться со своими друзьями.  
На самом деле, Верджил, сам того не понимая, безошибочно угадал верный вариант. Кассандра, действительно, общалась с ним потому, что он на фоне её постоянного окружения казался самым... настоящим, а не красивой картинкой с морем амбиций, которые получены исключительно за счёт достижений родителей. Старшее поколение добилось высот, а дети возомнили, что к этим достижениям причастны, вот и позиционировали себя, как невесть что, не понимая, что их время ещё не настало. Их возможностей пока никто не знает. Вероятно, стоит им только подхватить бразды правления из рук родителей, как корабль, плывший верным курсом, внезапно пойдет на дно, и ничего не останется от размеренной, сытой жизни.  
К своим шестнадцати Кассандра успела устать от людей, заполнивших её жизнь, потому что в них ничего нового не видела. Каждый их день был наполнен одними и теми же ценностями, одними и теми же разговорами. Девушки неизменно трепались о косметике, о парнях и ставили любовь едва ли не во главе всего. Кажется, для многих замужество было едва ли не основной целью в жизни. Кассандра редко могла поддержать подобные разговоры. Вещи ей, в основном, покупала мама, сокрушаясь, что дочь не проявляет никакого интереса к собственному гардеробу. Кассандра, правда, послушно всё надевала, но не бегала за матерью с просьбами купить ей это, это и ещё вот это. Ей вообще мало что нужно было в жизни. Когда родители снова начали капать ей на нервы вопросами о том, почему она до сих пор одна, когда другие девочки уже на свидания ходят, Кассандра ничего не ответила. Только пожала плечами. Неделю спустя начала встречаться с мальчиком, который ей не то, чтобы нравился... Просто не был противен, как многие одноклассники, кичащиеся собой.  
Неожиданно, но родители обрадовались, а Кассандра махнула на всё рукой. Долго играть она не смогла, через два месяца отношения окончательно сошли на нет, и Кассандра снова начала проводить время в одиночестве, за компьютером. Или за книгами. Родители, которые сами особо активную светскую жизнь не вели, снова начали смотреть на неё косо. Кассандра недоумевала, что им от нее нужно. Обычно родители хотят видеть скромных, усидчивых детей, которые по вечерам сидят дома, одеваются не слишком вызывающе и вообще – пример для подражания. Её родители почему-то хотели обратного. Возможно, боялись, что Кассандра лишает себя радостей жизни? Так ей этих радостей и в школе было достаточно, когда на переменах она слушала рассказы из жизни «одноклассников», почему-то такие же одинаковые, как и сами люди, находившееся рядом. Почти во всех рассказах рефреном звучало одно и то же «напились, разгромили дом, потрахались». Слушая это, девушка всегда задавалась одним и тем же вопросом: неужели родители хотят от неё такого? Чтобы она тоже нацепила невыносимо короткую юбку, отправилась на вечеринку и там повисла на первом попавшемся парне, чтобы быть, как... как все?  
Пожертвовать своей индивидуальностью?  
Кассандра не была серой мышкой, не была застенчивой девочкой, о которую каждый желающий вытирает ноги и за чей счёт пытается самоутвердиться. Она была милой, забавной, привлекательной особой. Она не чуралась флирта и могла пококетничать с кем-то из одноклассников. Другое дело, что особой радости она от этого общения и флирта не испытывала. Ей было скучно в общении с ними.  
А потом...  
Потом появился Верджил.  
Сказать, что он понравился Кассандре внешне – это ничего не сказать. Он ей просто безумно понравился. Наверное, потому, что не был слащавой картинкой, а оказался вполне себе мужественным парнем, не похожим на тех, кто окружал Кассандру в повседневной жизни. И общаться с ним оказалось интересно.  
Сначала, правда, напрягло его заявление, что он воспитывается в интернате. Кассандра, как и многие люди, оказалась подвержена влиянию стереотипов. Она была наслышана о том, как живут в интернатах, какие нравы там царят, какие люди оттуда выходят. Воображение мгновенно нарисовало какой-то гротескный образ воспитанника. Всенепременно асоциального типа, который совершенно не признает никаких условностей. Наглый, мерзкий, озлобленный на весь мир. Но в то же время одного взгляда на Верджила было достаточно для того, чтобы понять: это всё выдумка. В интернатах живут точно такие же люди. Они ничем не отличаются от тех, кто воспитывается в семье. Сволочи могут вырасти в любой среде, что в благоприятной, что в неблагоприятной.  
Общение с Пэймонтом затягивало. Каждую встречу девушка ждала с нетерпением. И всегда нервничала. Боялась, что в один из дней она напрасно прождет, а Верджил так и не приедет. Возможно, ему это общение уже и не нужно. Возможно, он и раньше развлекался, а она с чего-то решила, что они уже стали хорошими друзьями?  
Вот и сегодня она половину дня, как на иголках просидела. За завтраком то и дело роняла то ложку, то салфетку. А под конец вообще умудрилась толкнуть чашку и разлить чай на скатерть. Родители снова смотрели на нее с неодобрением, как будто пытались понять, в чём причина нервозности, но пока так её и не нашли.  
Ещё в прошлый раз Кассандра и Верджил договорились встретиться в торговом центре, потому-то сейчас девушка и бежала туда, думая, что Пэймонт мог неправильно всё понять. Увидеть, что её нет на месте, обидеться и уйти, не дождавшись.  
Она едва не влетела в стеклянные двери, которые едва-едва успели разъехаться, иначе столкновения было бы не избежать. Осмотрелась по сторонам и бросилась к эскалатору. Попутно оглядывалась по сторонам, пытаясь найти в толпе знакомый силуэт. Верджил обнаружился на третьем этаже. Он разглядывал витрины одного из магазинов, стоя спиной к эскалатору, потому момент появления Кассандры пропустил.  
Но это было и к лучшему.  
Если бы он пристально смотрел ей в лицо, Кассандра, наверняка, стушевалась бы и не смогла сделать то, о чём давно мечтала, но на что до сих пор не решалась.  
Девушку немного удивляло, что за всё время их общения Верджил не делает никаких попыток к сближению, не пытается, грубо говоря, под юбку ей залезть, как могли поступить одноклассники или же другие парни, долгое время общавшиеся с ней. Не все, конечно, пытались. Они, чаще всего, ограничивались лишь пошлыми намеками, почему-то приравнивающимися к шуткам. И вообще Кассандру раздражали. Верджил же вообще никогда ни о чем подобном не шутил. Да что там шутить... Он даже не заговаривал. И это девушке, конечно, нравилось, но в то же время становилось непонятно, в качестве кого Пэймонт её воспринимает. То ли девочка-друг, то ли потенциальная девушка. Он никогда не намекал на возможность отношений, никогда не говорил, что хочет быть больше, чем другом. И это Кассандру расстраивало.  
Не то, чтобы она была сторонницей быстрого развития отношений... Просто хотелось знать, что о ней думает Верджил и думает ли вообще? Или она придумала то, чего нет? И теперь нет иного выхода, кроме как распрощаться с иллюзиями и понять, что он никогда не думал о ней, как о возможной своей девушке.  
Пэймонт нервничал. Точнее, уже не просто нервничал, а начал чувствовать себя идиотом. Он решил, что подождёт ещё несколько минут, а потом развернется и уйдет. Только выбросит мишку и цветы в мусорную корзину. Хотя, может, и не выбросит, а подарит первой попавшейся женщине, которую увидит, чтобы обидно не было за бездарно потраченные деньги. Возможно, эту самую женщину неожиданный подарок порадует.  
Сегодня его никто не ждал. И первым делом Верджил подумал, что, скорее всего, ему так решили намекнуть, то есть, даже не намекнуть, а открытым текстом сказать, что встреч больше не будет. Он может благополучно похоронить свои мечты и больше не тратить время и нервы на размышления о том: достоин или недостоин. Не строить никаких планов, не ждать с воодушевлением поездок в город. Просто забыть об этой встрече, вернуться в свою прежнюю жизнь, где нет места любви. Где нет места мыслям об этом чувстве. Есть только глупые заигрывания с учительницами и весьма расплывчатые представления о возможной жене, которая вроде как ужинами его кормить не будет.  
Когда первый поток паники схлынул, Верджил сумел убедить себя в том, что совсем не в стиле Кассандры вот так молчаливо уходить, не сказав ни слова. Она обязательно сказала бы, что встреч не будет, а не ставила наивного влюбленного в глупое положение. Немного успокоившись, Пэймонт решил подождать. Кассандра ведь ждала его раньше, вот и он её подождет. Развлекать себя было нечем, и парень принялся разглядывать витрины.  
Потому благополучно пропустил тот момент, когда появилась Кассандра. Увидел лишь, как к нему кто-то метнулся со стороны эскалатора, а потом прижался сзади, обняв, практически повиснув на нём. Девушка уткнулась носом ему в шею и прошептала тихо-тихо:  
– Верджил.  
Пэймонт стоял и боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не разрушить волшебство момента, которое сейчас окружило его со всех сторон. Он чувствовал себя нереально счастливым и никак не мог поверить, что Кассандра его, на самом деле, обнимает, а не просто, по обыкновению, держит за руку.  
И Верджил подумал, что хотел бы вот так целую вечность простоять. Конечно, не посреди торгового центра, а вместе с Кассандрой, чувствуя, она рядом, и она вовсе не выдуманная, настоящая. Обнимает его, ничего не говорит, только тяжело дышит, словно совсем недавно бежала, и ещё не совсем после бега в норму пришла. И руки обвивают его шею, а ноздри щекочет аромат легких, совсем ненавязчивых духов.  
Молчание затянулось, и Верджил поймал себя на мысли, что это уже даже немного неприлично с его стороны. Стоять столбом и молчать, словно ему рот зашили.  
– Ты пришла, – произнес он первое, что пришло в голову.  
Конечно, в этих словах не было осуждения за опоздание. Только радость.  
– Прости меня, – снова прошептала девушка, не расцепляя объятий. – Я опоздала сегодня. И знаешь, я боялась, что...  
– Что? – эхом повторил Пэймонт.  
– Что я приду, а будет поздно. Ты подумаешь, что я тебя бросила, и уйдёшь.  
Сегодня Кассандра решила откровенничать, как никогда раньше. Ей хотелось, наконец, расставить все акценты, разобраться, какие отношения связывают их с Верджилом, и есть ли вообще какие-то отношения. Она не устала от их общения, просто ей стало казаться, что они застряли на одном уровне, да так никогда с него и не сдвинутся, если кто-то один не сделает шаг вперёд. Если Верджил не может взять на себя ответственность, это сделает она. К тому же, сейчас такое время, когда инициатива, исходящая от девушки никого не отпугнет, скорее, обрадует.  
Боялась ли Кассандра отказа? Да, несомненно. Но понимала, что лучше честный отказ, чем хождение вокруг, да около. Пэймонт не походил на человека, который убегает, как только услышит о симпатии в свой адрес, хотя... В конце концов, она может в любой момент сделать вид, что пошутила. Для этого достаточно засмеяться и сказать о своем плохом чувстве юмора, что проявляется столь странным способом.  
В любом случае, Кассандра не была уверена в своих силах.  
Она разомкнула объятия, и Верджил получил возможность, наконец, повернуться к ней лицом, а не смотреть на отражение в стеклянной витрине магазина.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся он и чмокнул девушку в макушку.  
– Привет, – отозвалась Кассандра, смутившись под взглядом Пэймонта. – Ещё раз прости за опоздание. Я, на самом деле, не думала, что так получится.  
– Ничего страшного. Я рад, что ты пришла.  
– Я не могла не прийти.  
Разговор завис. Верджил не знал, на какие ещё отвлеченные темы можно поговорить. Кассандра уже сказала всё, что хотела сказать, потому ждала реакции на свои слова. Мысли обоих сейчас двигались в одном направлении, но выразить свою мысль пока никто не решался. Пэймонт сильнее сжал ладонь в кулак, и тут же вскрикнул от резкой боли в руке. Виной тому был один-единственный пропущенный шип на розе, который сейчас и проткнул кожу. И только, когда Верджил ощутил боль, он понял, что уже несколько минут стоит с цветами и мишкой в руках, но до сих пор не додумался подарить их девушке. Со стороны это могло выглядеть так, словно он вообще кому-то другому презенты приобрел, а чувствует себя скованно потому, что она застала его едва ли не на месте преступления.  
Пэймонт кашлянул деликатно. И всё-таки решился вручить девушке подарок. Правда, это не отменяло того факта, что он чувствовал себя дураком и жалел, что не потренировался на ком-то другом. Например, на лучшем друге. Тот мог бы молча посидеть напротив Верджила и послушать его пространные объяснения. Однажды отрепетировав, Пэймонт вряд ли смущался бы, как ученик начальной школы, впервые решивший не дернуть девочку за косу, а преподнести ей стандартные для этого праздника подарки.  
– Знаешь, – протянул он. – Тут такое дело... Вообще-то я хотел бы сказать много-много красивых слов, но, если честно, у меня с красноречием не очень. То есть, конечно, нормально у меня с ним, но вот именно в этой ситуации я теряюсь и не знаю, что можно сказать. Но я всё же попытаюсь. Дело в том, что совсем скоро день влюбленных. И, как известно, в этот день считается едва ли не правилом хорошего тона признаваться в своих чувствах, если до этого самые главные слова произнесены не были. Я понимаю, что нам тобой пока рано говорить о каких-то чувствах. Мы даже пообщаться толком не можем в силу определенных обстоятельств, и я не знаю, кем для тебя являюсь. От скуки ты со мной общаешься или же потому, что считаешь меня другом. В любом случае, я хотел бы поздравить тебя с наступающим праздником, потому как, непосредственно, четырнадцатого числа я выбраться за пределы интерната не могу, а показаться грубым совсем не хочется.  
– Верджил...  
– Потому я хочу подарить тебе этого мишку, – Верджил протянул девушке букет и добавил, протягивая игрушку: – И эти цветы.  
Понял, что натворил и тяжело вздохнул. Всё-таки не смог сделать всё правильно и практически выставил себя на посмешище. Кассандра некоторое время смотрела на него, не отрывая взгляда, а потом прикрыла рот ладонью и всё-таки засмеялась.  
Пэймонт сокрушенно думал о том, что он просто придурок, который только и умеет, что совершать ошибки. И даже сотня репетиций ему не поможет, потому что в самый ответственный момент он всё равно ошибется и сделает всё не так, как было запланировано заранее.  
– То есть, конечно, наоборот, – он попытался исправить положение. – Этого мишку, – теперь он, действительно, протянул девушке плюшевого зверя. – И этот букет.  
Кассандра перестала смеяться и внимательно посмотрела на Верджила.  
Нерешительно, как будто сомневаясь, протянула руку к медведю, а потом и к букету.  
– Только осторожнее. Там один шип не удалили, – пробормотал Пэймонт.  
– Ты поранился? – тут же забеспокоилась Кассандра.  
– Царапинка просто, – отмахнулся парень, улыбаясь радушно.  
– Давай, посмотрю?  
– Да ладно. Там, правда, ничего серьёзного.  
– Всё равно, давай посмотрю. Кажется, на первом этаже были скамейки. Пойдем туда?  
– Хорошо, – согласился Верджил, вновь почувствовав себя в глупом положении.  
А всё потому, что игрушка и цветы до сих пор оставались у него в руках. Кассандра, обеспокоенная его здоровьем, подарки так и не взяла.  
На первом этаже и, правда, стояли скамейки. Кассандра села совсем близко к Верджилу, взяла в руки его ладонь и внимательно осмотрела. Пэймонт не лгал. На ладони, действительно, была лишь маленькая царапинка. Тем не менее, девушка всё равно полезла в сумку, достала оттуда пластырь с изображением смешной зверушки и наклеила его поверх царапины.  
– Вот, так будет намного лучше, – произнесла, проводя пальцем по ладони Пэймонта.  
– Спасибо, – отозвался он.  
Не удержался и снова тяжело вздохнул.  
– Что такое? – удивилась Кассандра.  
– Мне уже как-то неловко третий раз пытаться подарить тебе символы дня всех влюбленных и толкать торжественные речи, – сказал Верджил, посадив медведя Кассандре на колени, а букет всё же передав ей в руки. – Потому прими их просто так, безо всяких сопроводительных речей.  
Девушка потянулась к своей сумке, вытащила оттуда коробку шоколада, сделанную в форме сердца, и протянула её Верджилу.  
– Если честно, я тоже подумала, что должна поздравить тебя с грядущим праздником. Правда, совсем не знала, что тебе дарить, поэтому выбрала такой, не очень-то подходящий парню подарок. Но всё-таки прими его, пожалуйста, – выпалила на одном дыхании, стараясь не смотреть Пэймонту в глаза.  
– Спасибо, – растерянно выдал он, прикасаясь к коробке.  
Кассандра, всё ещё немного нервничавшая, продолжала сжимать пальцы на упаковке.  
– Тебе тоже спасибо, – сказала девушка. – Большое спасибо, – добавила чуть тише.  
– Это значит да? – тихо спросил Верджил.  
Кассандра подняла глаза, оторвавшись от созерцания пола, и улыбнулась.  
– Смотря, какой вопрос изначально подразумевался.  
– Мы поздравляем друг друга с днем влюбленных. Значит, мы больше, чем...  
– Друзья? – подсказала девушка.  
– Да.  
– Да.  
– То есть, правда, больше, чем приятели?  
– Больше, – кивнула Кассандра. – Ну, во всяком случае, мне хочется думать, что больше. Точнее, как друг, ты меня устраиваешь, но я не хочу, чтобы ты был мне только другом. Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой продолжили встречаться. Как... Как настоящая пара. Пусть даже вот так, как сейчас. Раз в две недели, на пару часов, но всё равно продолжили. Мне с тобой очень хорошо, правда. Очень-очень хорошо.  
«Мальчики не любят болтливых девушек», – напомнила она сама себе и замолчала.  
Но на этот раз не стала сидеть тихо и скованно, как раньше. Она всё-таки отпустила коробку, отложила цветы в сторону, придвинулась к Пэймонту ближе. Пальцы осторожно коснулись его лица. Девушка потянулась, сняла с парня дурацкие солнцезащитные очки, которые, по сути, совершенно лишними были, и теперь могла без проблем заглянуть в глаза своему собеседнику.  
– Ты, правда, мне очень нравишься, – произнесла тихо.  
Прикрыла глаза и прижалась губами к его щеке. Быстро отстранилась, думая о том, что сейчас поступила опрометчиво. Возможно, первый шаг собирался сделать Верджил, а она ему всю малину испортила, полезла вперёд со своей инициативой.  
– Кассандра?  
– Да?  
– Не хочу показаться наглым, но можно ещё раз? – усмехнулся Пэймонт.  
Девушка улыбнулась и кивнула. Она собиралась снова поцеловать его в щеку, оставив прозрачный след своего блеска для губ, но, на сей раз, первый шаг всё же сделал Верджил, и поцелуй получился настоящий, не в щеку, а в губы. Правда, поцелуй этот вышел немного смущенным, нерешительным, поскольку целовать кого-то Пэймонт тоже пытался впервые в жизни. И ладно бы кого-то... Так ведь нет. Он целовал девушку, которая казалась ему самым прекрасным созданием на земле, к которому прикасаться нужно осторожно. Беречь, чтобы ни в коем случае не запачкать грязью, которой так много вокруг. Не только, в общем, но и в его собственной жизни.  
Но эти осторожность и сдержанность не отменяли того факта, что поцелуй был просто прекрасен.


	22. Ночь на кладбище

– Лэст, – с придыханием прошептал кто-то ему на ухо. – Джошуа.  
Некто, взявший на себя роль будильника, явно не собирался так просто отступать, потому за словами последовали дела. Мягкие губы обхватили мочку уха. Но ненадолго, лишь на мгновение. А потом язык прошёлся по ушной раковине, лаская.  
Джошуа махнул рукой и прошипел:  
– Блисс, отстань от меня.  
В комнате установилось гробовое молчание. Никто Лэста больше не целовал, а пальцы, до этого пробегавшиеся по груди, на время замерли. После – вовсе исчезли.  
– М-да, Лэсси, так меня ещё никто не унижал, – хмыкнул Доминик, пересаживаясь на свою кровать. – Пойду, найду веревку покрепче, да повешусь с горя.  
Джошуа посмотрел на Вебера, моргнул. Но Доминик оставался на месте, и не был игрой воображения. Видение не менялось, и каштановые волосы не становились рыжими. Зеленые глаза не превратились в карие. Перед ним, действительно, сидел Вебер, а не Блисс. Выходит, что это именно Доминик пытался разбудить его таким способом. От разочарования Лэст едва не застонал. Если бы он знал, что это Вебер, если бы лучше прислушался к человеку, зовущего его. Если бы вовремя открыл глаза и посмотрел в эти глубокие омуты, что так манили к себе. Тогда...  
А что тогда? Ничего. Как и сейчас. Как и раньше. Как и сотни раз в былое время.  
– Что за дебильные шутки? – спросил Джошуа, решав не демонстрировать открыто своё разочарование. – С каких это пор неприступный Вебер стал таким мягким и податливым? Не верится.  
– Захотелось, – хмыкнул Доминик. – Только и всего. И кто запретит мне делать то, что хочется? Правильно, никто.  
– Ты что-то скрываешь?  
– Не договариваю.  
– И?  
– Но сейчас скажу.  
– Я весь внимание.  
– Дальше играем на желания или нет?  
– Оу, в этот раз предлагаешь ты? У тебя появилась потребность в чём-то?  
– Да пошел ты, – произнес Вебер.  
Поднявшись с кровати, он направился к выходу из комнаты. Голос за спиной заставил его притормозить.  
– Подожди. Я согласен.  
Доминик ухмыльнулся, но, когда обернулся, ухмылки на лице уже не было.  
– На этот раз игра только для тебя. И ещё... Играем не на желания, а на сюрприз.  
– Почему так?  
– Потому что в прошлый раз соблазнением занимался только я. Ты занял позицию наблюдателя. На этот раз я хочу наблюдать, а ты – выполняй. Я верю в твои силы.  
– Что от меня требуется?  
– От тебя требуется совсем немного. Проведи один час на кладбище.  
– Так просто?  
– Ночью.  
– Ты свихнулся? – переспросил Лэст.  
– Нет. Я в здравом уме. И я хочу, чтобы ты провел час на ночном кладбище.  
– Я туда не пойду.  
– Ну, тогда и сюрприз не получишь.  
– Вебер...  
– Да?  
– Скажи честно, оно того стоит?  
– Думаю, для тебя оно стоит ещё больше. Я предлагаю заплатить ничтожно-малую цену.  
– И что это?  
– Моё тотальное унижение.  
– Да неужели?  
– Да. Причем добровольное. Сам увидишь. Вообще-то я не думал, что до этого дойдёт, но мне захотелось... Неожиданно захотелось сделать что-то экстраординарное. Надоело однообразие, если честно.  
– Завесу тайны ты, конечно, не приоткроешь?  
– Конечно, нет, – согласился Доминик. – Кстати, поднимайся скорее. Все уже завтракают. Остался лишь один голодающий.  
Вебер скрылся за дверью. Впрочем, и до этого было понятно, что разговор окончен. Доминик никогда не продолжал разговоры, которые его не интересовали. А этот себя уже исчерпал.  
О том, какой сюрприз может ждать его в случае победы, Лэст даже не догадывался. Он сидел на кровати и тупо пялился в стену, пытаясь понять, каким ветром надуло голову Веберу, что он вдруг решил стать таким вот нежным и ласковым. Пусть даже нежность и ласковость продлились не более пяти минут и снова сменились стандартным равнодушием.  
Спрашивать было бесполезно. Доминик уже дал понять, что на вопрос не ответит. Даже не намекнет. Если Джошуа хочется получить ответ на вопрос, нужно играть. В противном случае, сюрприз так и останется загадкой. Лэсту искренне хотелось верить, что наградой за его победу станет не шоколадка и не плюшевое сердечко, а, может, и вовсе бумажное. От Доминика вполне можно было ожидать подобной выходки. Как покупка валентинки может быть тотальным унижением? Вебер просто сказал бы, что ему пришлось переступить через себя, чтобы купить этот атрибут слюнявой романтики, и вряд ли Джошуа удалось бы переспорить оппонента.  
Доминик шел по коридору, перебросив сумку со школьными принадлежностями за спину, и пытался хоть немного отвлечься. Настроение у него было не то, чтобы скверное, но явно не самое радужное. Бесил тот мерзкий факт, что Джошуа спутал его с Блиссом. Не нарочно так сказал, а именно спутал. Это задело Доминика сильнее всего, и он готов был придушить Джоша прямо в комнате. Но любое проявление агрессии могло показать его истинные настроения, обнажить правду, показав, насколько Вебера зацепило. Джошуа не должен был знать её. Ни в коем случае, иначе он собой возгордился бы и начал думать, что не безразличен Доминику. А эта проблема нужна была Веберу так же сильно, как собаке необходима пятая нога. То есть, совершенно без надобности. В отличие от рыжего мечтателя, рисовавшего в воображении картины счастливой дальнейшей жизни, он ни о чем подобном не думал. Задумывался иногда, но сам же свои мысли отметал, в душе посмеиваясь над этим слюнтяйством. У них с Лэстом не могло быть счастливого будущего на двоих. Между ними стояли давние обиды, ненависть и боязнь показаться слабыми и ведомыми. У них были всё же принципы, о которых уже сотню раз говорилось, но которые не теряли актуальности. Тем не менее...  
Вебер любил. Убегал от своих чувств, но так и не смог убежать.  
Они были сильнее и неизменно настигали парня, не позволяя окончательно, раз и навсегда забыть о существовании в его жизни человека по имени Джошуа Лэст.  
Насчёт тотального унижения Доминик не солгал. Вебер, действительно, готов был сделать сюрприз ко дню влюбленных, хотя никогда этот праздник не жаловал, считая, что он не более чем предлог для раскручивания на деньги покупателей, сметающих с полок залежалый шоколад и не менее залежавшиеся игрушки, которые в обычное время вообще никому не нужны, мимо них легко проходят и не замечают.  
Сюрприз...  
Доминик, усмехнулся, представив, как отреагирует на его подарок Лэст, если, конечно, решится отправиться ночью на кладбище и проведет там целый час. Он и сам отреагировал бы на такое неоднозначно.  
Он не мог точно сказать, в какой момент в его воображении появилась эта картинка, но она, однозначно, не давала ему покоя. Лежа по вечерам с закрытыми глазами, Вебер то и дело пробуждал в сознании это видение и думал о том, что, в принципе, должно получиться неплохо. Неплохо – ещё слабо сказано. Должно получиться крышесносно. Доминик это понимал, но, одновременно с этим, думал о том, насколько это будет унизительно для него. Тем не менее, вещи для своего маскарада во время поездки в город купил. А ещё долго пытал Уэйна, выбранного в качестве консультанта по одежде, насколько черный цвет и кожа сочетаются с металлом. Сноу долго убеждал Доминика в том, что это классика практически, а потому сочетается замечательно. Вебер продолжал сомневаться. Впрочем, у него было множество причин для переживаний. Он никак не мог переступить через себя и признаться, что ему хочется получить порцию открытого восхищения со стороны Лэста, а не просто говорящий взгляд, скользящий по спине.  
В столовую возвращаться Доминик не стал и сразу же отправился в кабинет. Бросил сумку на парту, опустился на стул. Некоторое время сосредоточенно смотрел в одну точку, потом закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности и не думать о том, какой он идиот. Добровольно унизиться перед Лэстом, просто потому... Потому что захотелось в очередной раз получить подтверждение тому, что чувства Джошуа не угасли. Они, по-прежнему, имеют место быть.  
Какой от них толк? Иногда Доминик и над этим размышлял. Чужие чувства не делали его счастливее, они вообще ничего в его жизни не меняли. Тем не менее, ему хотелось знать, что он многое значит для заклятого друга. Это было так занимательно, так сладко, так... В любом случае, эта любовь тешила самолюбие и была невероятно лестной. Наверное, она льстила бы Доминику ещё сильнее, если бы у него самого никаких чувств к сопернику не имелось.  
Они неоднократно обещали, что сломают друг друга. Из их уст постоянно сыпались какие-то угрозы, обвинения и пожелания. Причем, желали оба вовсе не долгих лет жизни, не любви и счастья. Но ломать так и не начали. Единственное, что они, действительно, делали, так это испытывали терпение друг друга, соревнуясь в искусстве замораживания собственных сердец, старательно убивая в себе эмоции. Они хотели жить спокойно. А спокойствия безоговорочного можно добиться только одним способом, забыв о том, что на свете есть другие люди. Забыв о сострадании, любви и жалости. О человечности, в принципе. Не оглядываясь на других, легче построить собственную жизнь. Никто не будет тянуть назад. И это правильно, ведь будущему и прошлому не суждено пересечься.  
– У Вебера проснулась повышенная тяга к знаниям? – поинтересовался Верджил, присаживаясь на своё место.  
Ферги приземлился рядом с ним и принялся раскладывать принадлежности. Открыл учебник, чтобы повторить весь необходимый материал.  
Другие одноклассники ещё не подтянулись, потому в классе их было только трое.  
Доминик приоткрыл глаз, посмотрел на Пэймонта и снова крепко зажмурился.  
– Я всегда хотел знать, как можно больше, – пробормотал с закрытыми глазами.  
– Ты же знаешь, я не о том, – усмехнулся Верджил, сложив руки, как примерный ученик и продолжая смотреть на Вебера.  
– Знаю. Насчёт учебы – это был сарказм. Правильно?  
– Да.  
– А что именно тебя удивило? – поинтересовался Доминик.  
– Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.  
– Где же я могу быть в это время, если вот-вот начнутся занятия?  
– Почему-то я думал, что ты в спальне.  
– Неужели?  
Голос у Вебера был ровным и спокойным. Даже, если замечание Пэймонта ему не понравилось, он никак себя не выдал.  
– О, какие люди, – ядовито выдал Лесли, появившийся в кабинете.  
Его присутствие Доминика тоже изрядно удивило. Блисс, как, впрочем, и все остальные, был уверен в том, что Вебер сейчас предается разврату с Лэстом, раз уже подвернулась возможность, и они остались наедине. Потому-то, увидев Доминика на занятиях, а не в объятиях Джоша, все терялись и ляпали первое, что в голову приходило. Даже Блисс, позабывший о своём решении всегда, неизменно, Вебера игнорировать. И тот не утерпел.  
– С добрым утром, овца, – радостно произнес Доминик, сменив положение.  
Подтянул сумку ближе и решил использовать её в качестве подушки. Сумка, конечно, эту роль исполняла не с блеском, но всё же оказалась лучше твердой поверхности стола.  
– Оскорбление неактуально, – прошипел Блисс.  
– А это от прически не зависит, – хмыкнул Вебер.  
– Началось, – тяжело вздохнул Ферги.  
Они с Верджилом обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
– От чего тогда зависит? – ядовито поинтересовался Лесли.  
– Это состояние души.  
– В смысле?  
– Ты тупой что ли?  
– Если тебя не понимают, значит, ты хреново объясняешь.  
– Ничего подобного. Значит, тот, кому объясняю, просто не дорос. И мозг у него маленький. Совсем-совсем. Незаметный практически.  
– А обязательно оскорблять?  
– А обязательно доёбываться?  
– Без мата ты разговаривать не умеешь?  
– С тобой только так.  
– Я особенный?  
– Ты мелкая, тупая овца, которая меня бесит. И тебе хочется только хамить.  
– И что в тебе только Лэст нашёл? – передернул плечами Лесли.  
Доминик оторвал голову от импровизированной подушки и посмотрел на Блисса, как на идиота, давая понять, что эта тема несколько интимная и обсуждать её в присутствии посторонних не просто тупо, а мегатупо. Но когда Лесли разбирался в таких вещах? Он вообще редко правильно оценивал ситуацию. Ломать дрова – его стихия. Совершать минимум ошибок, выходя победителем из ситуации – не знаем, не умеем, не практикуем.  
– Брюки снять? – улыбнулся Вебер.  
– Кому? – растерялся Блисс.  
– Мне.  
– Зачем?  
– Посмотришь... Покомплексуешь, – хмыкнул Доминик.  
– Хочешь сказать, что это – единственное, в чём у тебя передо мной преимущество?  
– Нет. Но это просто самое наглядное, – Вебер притворно зевнул. – Всё, отстань. Надоел.  
– А я хочу знать.  
– У Лэста и спроси.  
– То есть, ты сам не знаешь?  
– Лесли, заткнись, а? – предложил ему Верджил.  
Но Блисс так просто не сдавался. Он вообще редко чувствовал момент, в который нужно остановиться, не раздувая из искорки пламя.  
– Но я, действительно, хочу знать. Ничего ведь выдающегося нет. Разве что самомнение раздутое, да рожа смазливая. И что с того? Больше нет людей красивых на этом свете? Да сколько угодно их найдется. Нет самовлюбленных? Да и их при желании можно найти целое море. Тогда что в нём такого особенно, что Лэст с ума сходит и на коленях ползать готов, чтобы вот этот мудак, на себе зацикленный, в его сторону посмотрел? Что в нем особенного? Скажите мне! Объясните, раз я сам такой тупой и ничего не понимаю. Я хочу это знать!  
Лесли понесло. Он орал и не мог остановиться. Его едва ли не трясло от ненависти и злости, которые сейчас старательно рвались на свободу. Им надоело скрываться внутри. Они жаждали выхода.  
Орал ровно до тех пор, пока в его сторону не полетела тетрадь в твердой обложке и с громким стуком не соприкоснулась с доской. Бросил её, разумеется, Вебер.  
– Да завали ты уже ебальник! – не удержался Доминик. – Не знаю я, что во мне Джошуа нашел. Не знаю и знать, если честно, не хочу. Ты любил когда-нибудь по настоящему, овечка Долли? Вот реально любил, а не с показушным самопожертвованием, как сейчас? Той любовью, что ослепляет и не позволяет видеть недостатки возлюбленного или возлюбленной. Той любовью, что ломает тебя всего. Той, что затыкает разум, а, в особо запущенных случаях, даже убивает его. Той, когда ты не просто говорил человеку, находящемуся рядом, что он – сволочь, и наигранно вздыхал, а, на самом деле понимал, что он – сука последняя, но без него жить невозможно. Любил когда-нибудь так, чтобы каждое прикосновение или поцелуй охуеть как вставляли, и только от них трясло круче, чем от самого разнузданного секса? Да не любил ты так никогда. И я не любил. И Джошуа твой тоже не любил. Мы все трое имеем о любви самое слабое представление. Он хочет нас обоих, но ни одного из нас не любит. Тебя хочет, как телку. Меня, как мужика. В этом единственная разница между нами, в остальном его отношение к нам обоим ничем не отличается. А ещё в том, что у тебя заёбы женские, и ты грезишь о большой, чистой, необъятной любви. У меня их нет, потому мне так легко было согласиться на тот трах в душе, который ты с таким интересом созерцал. И, если ты там увидел великую любовь, ты идиот. Можно блевать, делая минет любимому человеку, можно в порнухе сняться, самой-самой извращенной с человеком, которого первый и последний раз в жизни видишь, не испытывая особого отвращения. Заставить кончить можно любого, но, скажи мне, Лесли, как определить, что кончает человек в объятиях того, кого любит? Поделись секретом, потому как мне он не известен! Слова? Да ты и сам знаешь, что это смешно. Не всегда, признаваясь в любви, человек, действительно, любит. Не всегда молчание – признак равнодушия...  
– Правда?  
Доминик резко обернулся, прервав свою тираду на полуслове. В дверях стоял Лэст. Притом, неизвестно, как долго он там стоял и много ли услышал. Судя по всему, последняя фраза Вебера точно не осталась незамеченной. Джошуа услышал её и примерил на их ситуацию, решив, что Доминик говорит о себе. Вебер, действительно, говорил о себе, но признаваться в этом Джошу не собирался.  
– Что именно? – дерзко бросил он.  
– Что молчание – не всегда признак равнодушия.  
– Не в нашем случае, – отозвался Доминик, фыркнув презрительно.  
Он прошествовал к доске, у которой валялась его тетрадка. Поднял её, отряхнул от мела и направился к своему месту.  
– Разговор окончен, – добавил, обращаясь к Блиссу.  
И по его тону все, даже Лесли, поняли, что разговор, действительно, окончен.

* * *

Наступил обычный, ничем не примечательный вечер, что было немного удивительно, учитывая, насколько яркое утро тому предшествовало. Впрочем, после инцидента в классе, никто не горел желанием обсуждать произошедшее событие. В комнате стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом страниц. Верджил на пару со своим другом повторяли неправильные глаголы немецкого языка, Уэйн снова занимался просмотром фотографий, Кейси просто лежал на кровати, разглядывая потолок. Доминик разглядывал журнал, купленный в городе. Его интересовали не столько статьи, сколько картинки, на которых были запечатлены роскошные машины. В реальности о таких только и оставалось, что мечтать, но Доминику хотелось, чтобы в его жизни появилось хоть немного роскоши. Пусть даже эта роскошь – не более чем фотографии. Лесли с недовольным видом жевал печенье, словно вместо лакомства ему подсунули нечто отвратительное на вкус, но, на самом деле, еда была совершенно ни при делах. Блисс до сих пор бесился из-за утреннего разговора. Из-за того, что Доминик так резко высказался в его адрес, а Лэст в очередной раз подтвердил факт существования у него чувств к Веберу. Всего одно слово, один вопрос, и всё стало по своим местам. Не заметить любовь и надежду в этом вопросе, заданном с таким неподдельным интересом, мог только упоротый придурок, вроде Вебера, считавшего собственное мнение единственно-правильным.  
Лесли забросил последний кусок печенья в рот, отряхнул пододеяльник от крошек и тоже потянулся к учебнику, но в этот момент услышал голос Джошуа.  
– Я пойду.  
– Куда? – поинтересовался Кейси, приподнявшись с кровати и опираясь на локти.  
Волосы его впервые за долгое время не были перехвачены резинкой, и Блисс неожиданно подумал о том, что длинные волосы у парней это не так уж и противно. Уайту, во всяком случае, шло. Особенно, когда он одевался в мужскую одежду, а не в женскую.  
– На кладбище, – равнодушно отозвался Лэст, застегивая куртку.  
– Перехватил эстафету у Ферги? – удивился Уэйн.  
– Нет, просто...  
– Просто поспорил, – вмешался Доминик.  
– С кем? – нахмурился Лесли, заранее зная, какой ответ получит на свой вопрос.  
– По-моему, очевидно, – заметил Кейси.  
– По-моему, тоже, – усмехнулся Сноу.  
– Со мной, овечка, со мной, – произнес Вебер. – Дуэт «Белоснежка» прав. Всё, действительно, очевидно.  
– И на что поспорили?  
– На тебя, – хмыкнул Доминик. – Если Джошуа на кладбище нужное время не проведет, ты станешь моей собственностью.  
Лэст прекратил застегивать куртку и посмотрел на Вебера с недоверием. В его глазах читался один-единственный вопрос: «Это, что, реально твой сюрприз?». Доминик отвернулся от него и снова принялся листать журнал, как будто там было сосредоточенно всё самое главное и интересное для него.  
– Мы, правда, на это спорили? – удивился Джошуа.  
– Да, – ответил Вебер, глядя на бывшего друга честными-пречестными глазами. – Именно на это мы и спорили. Просто не хотелось раньше тебя расстраивать. Может, твоя фантазия убежала в далекие дали, но я изначально подразумевал под ставкой именно его.  
– Но...  
– Отказываешься играть? – прищурился Доминик. – Хорошо, значит, ты пролетаешь. Лесли, овечка моя дорогая, иди сюда. Теперь ты будешь со мной. Иди, не бойся. Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Разве что шерсть немного обкорнаю, – взяв с тумбочки ножницы, он пощелкал ими в воздухе.  
Вебер осклабился, и Лесли вздрогнул. Его подобная перспектива совершенно не радовала. А ещё бесили отношения «ДжейДи». Совсем они свихнулись, что ли? Уже на других людей играют.  
– Я не вещь вообще-то, – прошипел Блисс, кидая в сторону Лэста недовольные взгляды.  
– Это ты не мне объясняй, а тому, кто играть согласился, – кровожадно выдал Доминик.  
– Я иду, – перебил его Джошуа. – Сколько там продержаться нужно? Час?  
– Час.  
– Засекай время. Я пошел.  
И он, правда, пошел. Хлопнула дверь, и Лесли удивленно посмотрел на неё. Надо же, Джошуа всё-таки решился сыграть.  
– Ферги, – обратился к парню Доминик.  
– Да?  
– Через час сможешь прийти на кладбище?  
– Зачем? – не сразу въехал гот.  
– Сказать Лэсту, что время вышло, и он выиграл.  
– Почему я?  
– Потому что ты – единственный, кто без страха ходит между могил и не падает в обморок от каждого шороха. К тому же, ты знаешь местность и не заплутаешь в трёх соснах, да и в овраг не свалишься.  
– В смысле, почему я, а не ты.  
– Потому что я ухожу прямо сейчас.  
– За ним?  
– Ну, да. Мне нужно быть уверенным в том, что он играет честно и не пытается меня обмануть.  
– Конечно, всё только ради спора, – ядовито прошипел Блисс. – Конечно! Все уже верят. Наверняка, будете там обжиматься.  
– Угу, – поддакнул Доминик. – А ещё обязательно трахнемся в сугробе, чтобы жизнь разнообразить. Это же так романтично – задницей в снег.  
– А не пошел бы ты? – огрызнулся Лесли.  
– А не заткнулся бы ты? – передразнил Вебер, откладывая в сторону журнал.  
Из шкафа торжественно было извлечено его полупальто, ослепительно белое, подаренное директрисой «Даунхилла». Оно само по себе выглядело замечательно, а когда Вебер его надевал... В общем, на модели оно смотрелось ещё лучше. Доминик натянул на руки перчатки, обмотал вокруг горла вязаный шарф, а голову закрыл капюшоном. В отличие от Лэста, совершенно о своем здоровье не заботившемся, Вебер свалиться с простудой не хотел.  
– Ферги, – вновь обратился он к Хиллсу. – Умоляю тебя, даже не прошу. Приходи через час, скажи, что время вышло. А то есть риск, что, опоздав на пару часов, ты найдешь там только две ледяные фигуры.  
– Окей, – кивнул Ферги. – Иди, я скажу.  
– Спасибо, – радостно выпалил Доминик и тоже направился к двери, незаметно взяв с тумбочки чужие перчатки и рассовывая их по карманам.  
– Хоть бы ты там, действительно, замерз, – прошипел ему вослед Лесли.  
– Хоть бы ты язык прикусил, – громко отозвался Вебер.  
И, что удивительно, Блисс, на самом деле, прикусил язык, поняв, что его реплика была услышана адресатом.  
Доминик пробежал по коридору, пересек холл, толкнул дверь и оказался на улице. Замер на мгновение и с наслаждением вдохнул морозный воздух. А потом, не раздумывая, направился в сторону старого кладбища. Он шел быстро, втайне надеясь, что Джошуа нигде не заплутал, и не придется его искать. Мало ли... Вдруг он, как и Кейси осенью, прохлаждается в овраге с подвернувшейся ногой?  
Лэст не потерялся. Он стоял на дороге, отделяющей кладбище от леса, и раздумывал, куда ему теперь следует направиться. Доминик сказал, что нужно провести час на кладбище, но каких-то особых указаний не давал. Потому Джошуа решил, что можно и не заходить глубоко, можно переждать здесь, на дороге.  
– Вот что мы делаем, – протянул Доминик, приближаясь к нему. – Обмануть пытаемся?  
– Разве? – отозвался Джошуа, выдохнув облачко пара. – Мы договаривались, что я приду сюда? Договаривались. Я пришёл и стою. К тому же... Приз не особо интересен. Я принимаю участие не ради этого сомнительного выигрыша, а просто... Просто... Просто потому, что мне захотелось прогуляться вечером.  
– Ну, да, – усмехнулся Вебер, остановившись рядом с Лэстом. – Делать тебе больше нечего, кроме как по кладбищу разгуливать в ожидании чудес. Можешь обманывать себя, но меня-то не нужно.  
– Ты, значит, обманывать меня можешь, а я тебя не могу?  
– Ты реально думаешь, что я отправил тебя мерзнуть здесь из-за Блисса? Не будь таким наивным, Джошуа. В случае выигрыша я, действительно, устрою тебе сюрприз, и Лесли там вообще никакой роли не играет.  
– Подаришь открытку и скажешь, что, офигеть, как долго её выбирал?  
– Выбирал я как раз недолго, сразу поняв, что это как раз то, что мне нужно. Но это далеко не открытка.  
– А что тогда?  
– Увидишь, – ответил Вебер. – Я уже говорил. Это моё тотальное унижение. Если я это сделаю, упаду, наверное, просто ниже некуда. Но я хочу это сделать. Вот так-то.  
Он щелкнул Джоша по носу и замолчал. Лэст решил не действовать ему на нервы и тоже закрыл рот.  
– Лэст? – тихо позвал его Доминик через некоторое время.  
– Что?  
– Ты замерз?  
– А что?  
– Ничего. Просто спросить хотелось.  
– Хотел предложить согреть меня своими горячими объятиями?  
– Ещё один, – притворно вздохнул Доминик, закатив глаза. – Кажется, я понимаю, по какой причине ты сошелся с Блиссом.  
– И по какой?  
– Вы оба озабоченные.  
– В смысле?  
– Когда я собирался сюда, он отчего-то решил, что я с восторженными визгами отдамся тебе под ближайшим деревом.  
– Это было бы неплохо, – протянул Лэст.  
– Вот прямо сейчас, – отозвался Вебер. – Подожди, сейчас за презервативами сгоняю и предадимся страсти.  
– Не говори это таким серьёзным тоном.  
– А я разве шучу? – усмехнулся Доминик.  
– А разве нет?  
– Тебе не кажется, что разговор съехал с основной темы?  
– Кажется, но мне и эта нравится.  
– Ты замерз? – повторил вопрос Вебер, проигнорировав реплику Джоша.  
– И что ты скажешь, если я отвечу "да"? Вот руки у меня замерзли, и карманы не спасают.  
– Скажу, что ты балда безмозглая, – ответил Доминик, снимая с себя шарф и вытаскивая из карманов перчатки Лэста. – Вечно я слежу за твоим здоровьем, которым ты, кажется, совсем не дорожишь. Знаешь, что у тебя мерзнут руки и забываешь перчатки. Знаешь, что без шарфа выходить тебе нельзя, но всё равно выскакиваешь на улицу без него. Почему носить тебе это всё должен именно я?  
– Потому что ты старше и заботишься о том, кто моложе и глупее?  
– Наверное, так и есть.  
– Наверное, – улыбнулся Джошуа.  
Он подумал о том, что ему подобная забота очень льстит и напоминает о временах «Даунхилла», когда Вебер, действительно, считал своим долгом приносить ему забытые перчатки и шарфы. Сваливал с уроков и развлекал его разговорами, если Джошуа всё-таки заболевал. Когда у него болело горло, Доминик болтал сам, придумывая какие-то грандиозные истории, которые, возможно, произойдут с ними в будущем. Держал за руку по ночам, потому что Лэст боялся одиночества в темноте. Вроде понимал, что в комнате не один, но не мог уснуть до тех пор, пока его руку не сжимала чужая ладонь. Отдавал ему свою порцию какао, зная, что Лэст любит этот напиток и может пить его сколько угодно. Доминик его, конечно, не целовал по утрам, но иногда Джошуа просыпался от того, что кто-то заботливо гладил его по щеке. Неудивительно, что кем-то был Вебер. Доминик никогда не говорил ему слов любви, но... Быть может, они и не были нужны? Быть может, Вебер думал, что Джошуа поймет всё без слов и не считал нужным их произносить? А Лэст ждал только дурацкого признания и не замечал иных проявлений заботы и любви.  
Глупо было задавать этот вопрос во второй раз. К тому же, Джошуа знал, какой ответ на его вопрос даст Доминик. Он снова скажет «нет», но за этим «нет» будет скрыто «да». Конечно, да. Ведь иначе было бессмысленно тогда устраивать драку, бессмысленно желать смерти человеку, который предал, но который до этого предательства был безразличен.  
Доминик Вебер любил его когда-то...  
Джошуа Лэст понял это слишком поздно. И не в его силах было пытаться что-то изменить сейчас. Тем не менее, он не смог удержать себя в руках и прошептал тихо, но с расчетом на то, что Доминик услышит:  
– Прости меня.  
– За что? – хмыкнул Вебер.  
– За всё.  
– Не извиняйся. Эти извинения мне не нужны.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что не нужны. Возможно, потому, что они уже не актуальны...  
– Упёртый Доминик Вебер.  
– Глупый Джошуа Лэст.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Ники.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Лэсси.  
«Люблю тебя, Доминик...»  
«Люблю до безумия, Джошуа...»


	23. День всех влюбленных

В стенах «Белого олеандра» день всех влюбленных ничем выдающимся не был. В обычных школах – это, действительно, праздник, который ждут с особым нетерпением, втайне лелея надежду, что признание не будет односторонним, и объект желания ответит взаимностью. По коридорам ходят школьники, наряженные купидончиками, на первом этаже обычно продают розы и открытки, а во время уроков те самые купидоны разносят подарки адресатам. В этот день и занятия-то не особо похожи на занятия. В школу в день влюбленных ходят не за знаниями, а покрасоваться. Кто больше роз получит, кому пришлют больше открыток. И кто, по сути, самый популярный.  
Здесь ничего подобного, естественно, не практиковалось. Да и какой смысл отмечать день влюбленных, если в стенах интерната учатся одни парни, и нет ни одной девушки? Разумеется, нет в этом никакого смысла. Даже минимального. Потому-то день святого Валентина интернат «Белый олеандр» встретил гнетущей тишиной и рутинными событиями. Подъем, завтрак, уроки... Ничего нового, ничего экстраординарного вообще не намечалось. Во всяком случае, утром никто не знал, какие события ждут их вечером, и к каким последствиям это всё приведёт, потому-то так отчаянно скучали.  
Единственный, кто находился в предвкушении – Джошуа, которому на месте не сиделось, и до сих пор не давал покоя вопрос, каким окажется подарок Доминика, если, конечно, этот подарок, на самом деле, существует, а не был придуман. Лэст старательно перебирал в уме все возможные варианты, но ничего умного так и не смог придумать. Чаще всего, фантазия скатывалась к мишкам-сердечкам-конфетам, и дальше не двигалась, как будто наткнулась на высоченную стену, через которую невозможно перелезть, да и обойти нельзя, потому как длинная очень.  
Вебер, если что-то экстраординарное и задумал, то выдавать свои планы никак не собирался. На занятиях он даже вида не подал. Вёл себя так, словно сегодня не день влюбленных, а самый обычный, ничем не примечательный день. То есть, вообще ничего произойти не должно. Он только внимательнее обычного вел себя на уроках, отчего-то проявлял повышенное желание пообщаться с учителями, потому как то и дело поднимал руку, выражая своё стремление поделиться знаниями, и вообще всячески изображал примерного ученика. Впору было награждать его лаврами главного ботаника всех времен и народов. Волосы у него снова были собраны с помощью печально известной для Джоша бабочки. Обычно Доминик позволял себе оставить верхнюю пуговицу рубашки расстегнутой, сейчас этого легкомыслия не наблюдалось. Для сходства с ботаником не хватало только очков на носу. Когда Доминик не отвечал на вопросы, от старательно записывал лекции, интересовался тем, где можно найти дополнительный материал. В общем, старательно затыкал за пояс лучшего ученика класса, пребывавшего сегодня в полусонном состоянии. И ничто не могло пробудить Джоша от этой полудремы. Даже Лесли, который полез к нему на перемене со своими знаками внимания.  
В последнее время в их отношениях наметилось охлаждение. То есть, оно и раньше, конечно, было. Но сейчас особенно ярко обозначилось. И не только со стороны самого Лэста, но и со стороны Блисса, который, вроде как помнил о своих обязанностях безумно влюбленного, но роль исполнял уже не так охотно, как прежде. Да, были истерики, были скандалы, снова был секс и перемирие, но это было как-то технично, больше по привычке. Уже даже для самого Лесли. И Джошуа заметил, как рыжеволосая куколка начала от него отдаляться. Может, у него появился кто-то другой на примете. Может, просто надоело унижаться, и Блисс потихоньку начал взрослеть.  
Поняв, что на его действия почти не реагируют, Лесли перестал навязывать свои объятия, сел на соседний стул и произнес шёпотом:  
– Ты снова думаешь о нём?  
– Ага. А ещё пью кофе, ношу с собой зеркалку, сижу на подоконнике, закутавшись в клетчатый плед, и курю ванильные сигареты, – на одном дыхании выпалил Джошуа.  
– Не обязательно передергивать.  
– А что я должен делать, позволь спросить? – заинтересованный взгляд синих глаз скользнул по лицу Блисса.  
– Сказать правду.  
– Какую правду?  
– О том, что неравнодушен к Веберу.  
– Ты уверен в этом?  
– Да.  
– Обломись, детка. Потому что это не так.  
– Ну, конечно, – фыркнул Лесли.  
Джошуа оторвался от своих записей и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Потом оглянулся и посмотрел на Доминика. Тот уже по привычке положил школьную сумку себе под голову и пребывал в состоянии полудремы. На переменах Доминик всегда только тем и занимался, что спал. Изредка разговаривал с кем-то, чаще пытался компенсировать недостаток сна. В комнате спать ложились сразу после отбоя, но разговоры не стихали ещё долгое время. Вебер, принимавший в обсуждениях самое живое участие, потому и не высыпался.  
– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
– Я уже сказал. Правду.  
– Она у всех разная. Ты же знаешь.  
– У вас одна на двоих.  
– Если так, то моё мнение уже было озвучено Домиником.  
– То есть, меня ты хочешь, как тёлку, а его, как мужика, но любви ни к кому не испытываешь? – уточнил Блисс.  
– Да, – без зазрения совести солгал Джошуа, понимая, что его собственная правда никого счастливее не сделает.  
Знание о его любви разозлит Доминика, расстроит Лесли. А у него самого на шее, как будто петля затянется. До тех пор, пока его чувства не были озвучены, он может от них отказываться. Когда он скажет о них вслух, все преграды будут уничтожены, и он не сможет дальше удерживать себя в руках. Он снова сорвется, начнет бегать за Домиником, как в «Даунхилле». Но, если тогда Вебер смог его полюбить, то теперь на это нет никаких шансов. Доминик изменился. Изменился навсегда.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Блисс. – Отлично просто.  
– Отлично, – подтвердил Джошуа. – И ещё...  
– Что?  
– Давай, эти глупые вопросы больше не будут проскальзывать в нашем общении? Они меня бесят.  
– Как хочешь, – бросил Лесли. – Как тебе будет угодно, – добавил немного погодя.  
Вернулся к своей парте и до конца учебного дня не делал больше попыток заговорить с Лэстом. О том, чтобы заговорить с Домиником, даже речи не было. Лесли, может быть, понимал чувства этих двоих, но так и не смог смириться с тем, что Вебер своим появлением сломал его призрачное счастье. Пусть, оно было придуманным. Но всё-таки было. А сейчас от него и следа не осталось. Больше не было мечтаний о совместной жизни с Джошем, не было размышлений о любви. Был лишь горький вкус разочарования на кончике языка.  
Доминик, конечно, чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, но глаза не открывал. Он и так понимал, кто именно на него смотрит. Он умел различать взгляды, и сейчас эта была не ударная доза ненависти, а пресловутая страсть, когда взглядом будто облизывают, не имея возможности прикоснуться в реальности. Впрочем, прикоснуться Джошуа как раз мог. В самое ближайшее время. Вечером, когда настанет время получения приза...  
Проходя мимо его парты, Доминик на время притормозил, и на тетрадку Джошуа опустился сложенный вчетверо листок. Поймав недоуменный взгляд, Вебер хмыкнул, усмехнулся и с невозмутимым видом отправился к выходу. Джошуа развернул листок и прочитал то, что было адресовано ему. Там было совсем немного. «Встретимся ночью в душевой?». Даже не утверждение, а вопрос. Кажется, Доминик сомневался в том, что Джошуа придёт к нему за своим призом. Лэст не удержался от смешка. Его воображение подкинуло картинку новогодней ночи. Интересно, Вебер снова напьется или же сегодня будет трезвым? Потому и сказал, что этот подарок будет для него тотальным унижением? Знать, с кем он находится. Ясно это осознавать и не иметь возможности – потом списать всё на алкогольное опьянение? Наверное, так всё и есть. В любом случае, ему понравилось предложение Доминика. Пусть их безумие снова будет единичной акцией, пусть даже за ней не последует продолжение... Сегодня он снова получит свой момент кратковременного счастья.  
Доминик, бросив записку на парту, не стал дожидаться ответа. И, хотя на листике был вопрос, Вебер на сто процентов был уверен в том, что Джошуа в душевую придёт. Обязательно придёт и долго раздумывать не будет. В конце концов, он хотел этого не меньше, а то и больше, чем Доминик. Его практически трясло от невозможности остаться наедине с бывшим другом. Глупо было бы отказываться от такого шанса.  
Вебер вытащил заколку из волос, положил её в карман сумки. Тряхнул волосами, засмеялся чему-то своему. И направился в столовую.  
Единственный, кто после занятий отправился в комнату, был Кейси. У него с самого утра состояние здоровья оставляло желать лучшего. Нереально болела голова, всё время клонило в сон и даже немного подташнивало. Он с трудом переходил из одного кабинета в другой, думая о том, что это будет счастье, если его не вырвет прямо тут. Или же, если он не рухнет в обморок. Но он из принципа не уходил с уроков. Не хотел пропустить ни одного занятия. Для всех праздник был днем разочарования, для Кейси днем разочарования в квадрате.  
Добравшись до комнаты, он бросил сумку на пол и сразу же рухнул на кровать, не переодеваясь в повседневные вещи. Мигрень решила атаковать его в самый неподходящий момент, и никакие обезболивающие не помогали. Хотя, Кейси подозревал, что в словах Вебера есть истина. Все лекарства, которые есть в местном медпункте – это одно и то же лекарство. Обыкновенный аспирин, рассованный по разным упаковкам.  
Он не мог сказать, сколько времени точно прошло, но в какой-то момент он уснул...  
А, когда проснулся, увидел на кровати игрушечного мишку. Того самого, что является символом праздника. Это было немного неожиданно получить в день всех влюбленных подарок, учитывая тот факт, что никто особо симпатию свою в отношении Кейси не проявлял. Кроме разве что малолетки, старательно отшиваемого прежде и окончательно ушедшего в тень после того, как Уайт пару раз поцеловался с Домиником в коридоре. С Вебером мальчишка соперничать не решился, понимая, что это с самого начала обреченное мероприятие. Он до Вебера не дотягивает. И проиграет при любом раскладе. Кейси присел на кровати, потер пальцами виски и всё-таки взял мишку на руки. Некоторое время с интересом его разглядывал, посадил себе на колени... Личность дарителя Уайта, несомненно, занимала. Хотелось узнать, кому в голову пришла безумная идея поздравить его с праздником, подарив такую ерунду.  
Своих соседей Кейси сразу же отмел, как вариант. Уж кто-кто, а они знали, как он относится к подобным вещам. Может, его излишне романтичный образ создавал обманчивое впечатление, будто Кейси тащится от такой мишуры, как цветочки, игрушки, воздушные шарики и всё остальное, что так нравится среднестатистической девушке. Но в реальности всё обстояло иначе, и Уайту это не нравилось. Даже немного раздражало.  
Посадив медведя на тумбочку, Кейси решил осмотреть кровать и пол рядом с кроватью. Может, во сне он умудрился смахнуть на пол открытку, способную хотя бы частично приоткрыть завесу тайны, обозначив личность дарителя. Открытки не было. Только игрушка. И спросить, как назло, было не у кого. Обитатели комнаты опять где-то шатались, Уайт находился в гордом одиночестве.  
В общем-то, картинка событий рисовалась в воображении Кейси более или менее яркая. Он окончательно убедил себя в том, что дарителем может быть только один человек. И от этого человека получать подарок парню совсем не хотелось. Роль дарителя в размышлении блондина была окончательно и бесповоротно отдана малолетнему ухажеру. Оставить подарок у себя означало – принять ухаживания. Следовательно, оставался лишь один вариант. Выбросить игрушку, чтобы глаза не мозолила, а потом пойти и сказать, что она была напрасной тратой денег.  
Преисполненный решимости, Кейси ухватил игрушку за мягкую лапку и вылетел в коридор, едва не сбив с ног Лесли. На время они замерли друг напротив друга. И первым всё-таки решился заговорить Уайт.  
– Ты в комнату заходил, когда я спал?  
– Да, – кивнул Блисс, пока не очень понимая, чего от него хотят.  
– Здесь никто из малолеток не отирался?  
– Вроде нет. А что?  
– Да просто такая ситуация получилась...  
– Какая? – заинтересованно спросил Лесли.  
– В начале года у меня тут один ухажер нарисовался, – пожаловался Уайт, вводя соседа по комнате в курс дела. – Как раз из младших. Что-то там пытался о любви своей до меня донести, но, естественно, мне его чувства ни о чем. Я с мелочью не связываюсь, да и связываться не хочу. В итоге, я его отшил. И он вроде как всё понял. Больше ко мне не приставал. Но сегодня вот... – Кейси помахал в воздухе игрушкой. – Сегодня я эту вещь нашел на своей кровати. Кроме него больше некому мне игрушки таскать. Ну, никто бы больше не додумался, на самом деле. Правда, я не до конца уверен, что это точно он. Хотел пойти, вернуть ему подарок, но... Вдруг это не он? Тогда я в глупую ситуацию попаду.  
Блисс смотрел на игрушку в руках Кейси и никак не мог решиться на признание. Судя по всему, Верджил и Ферги оказались правы. Подарок Уайта не обрадовал. Скорее, разозлил. Но ведь он злился больше оттого, что ему была неприятна личность предполагаемого дарителя. У Лесли с языка буквально рвалось признание, но он боялся реакции на него. Не мог же он точно определить, что скажет ему Кейси, как только услышит, что подарок – дело рук Блисса, а не поклонника из среды младшекурсников.  
– А, если это не он, что ты будешь делать?  
– Выброшу медведя.  
– Совсем? – глупо спросил Лесли.  
Уайт фыркнул.  
– Половину. А половину оставлю. Естественно, совсем.  
– Но зачем?  
– Зачем мне игрушка от кого-то постороннего, кого я знать не знаю? – разумно поинтересовался Уайт. – То есть, это, конечно, приятно. Но мне игрушка не нужна.  
– Но она красивая.  
– Обыкновенная, – пожал плечами Кейси.  
– Но человек деньги тратил, – слабо запротестовал Блисс, думая, что всё-таки придется извиниться за своё подношение.  
Сам того не желая, он соседа обидел. Оскорбил, скорее, подарив такую «девичью» атрибутику. Лучше бы, на самом деле, ничего не делал.  
– Я его об этом просил?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда какие ко мне вопросы?  
– Никаких.  
– Ладно, – махнул рукой Кейси. – Не о том вообще речь. Ты точно никого в комнате не видел?  
– Нет.  
– Пойду, у других поспрашиваю. Спасибо, что помог.  
Кейси собирался уходить, но Блисс неожиданно ухватил его за рукав, давая понять, что разговор не окончен.  
– Подожди.  
– Что ещё?  
– Мы не договорили.  
– Так вроде всё, что хотел спросить, я уже спросил...  
– Ты точно выбросишь игрушку?  
– Да, скорее всего.  
– Не делай этого, – горячо выпалил Лесли и добавил чуть тише: – Пожалуйста.  
– Она тебе так нравится, что ли?  
– Она очень милая. И я, наверное, порадовался бы, если бы мне такую подарили, – не очень разборчиво сказал Блисс, понимая, что ещё немного, и на щеках его запылает румянец, выдающий с головой.  
– Не вижу проблемы. Попросил бы Джошуа купить. Не думаю, что он отказал бы в такой малости.  
– А я не хочу, чтобы мне подарки дарили по просьбам. Я что не заслуживаю их просто так? Чтобы кто-то купил и подарил, как тебе? Обязательно просить нужно? Поцелуй выпрашивать, объятия выпрашивать. Пару нежных слов даже не выпрашивать, а вымаливать? Так мне жить предлагаешь?  
– Тебе не кажется, что мы вообще с темы съехали?  
– Не кажется!  
– Ну, если она тебе так нравится, могу тебе подарить. Хочешь?  
– Хочу! – рявкнул Блисс. – Отлично просто. Спасибо, Уайт!  
Он выхватил из рук Кейси игрушку с такой силой, какой Уайт даже не ожидал от этого человека. Прижал медведя к груди и метнулся в комнату. Бросился на кровать и уткнулся носом в подушку, приказывая себе не расстраиваться из-за слов Кейси. Он ведь не виноват в том, что Джошуа не додумался до такой простой вещи, как подарок на день влюбленных. И, наверное, поступил честно, потому как, если он и должен кому-то дарить презенты, то Доминику, а не Лесли.  
Кейси удивленно посмотрел на это представление, и решительно направился к кровати Лесли, лежавшего в обнимку с медвежонком.  
– Блисс, – позвал осторожно.  
– Чего тебе? – проворчал тот.  
– Ты из-за чего злишься?  
– Из-за правды.  
– Какой?  
– Жестокой.  
– С тобой поговоришь, как воды напьёшься, – вздохнул Уайт.  
– Так не разговаривай, – ответили ему зло.  
– Я тебе мишку, между прочим, подарил...  
– Которого до этого собирался выбросить.  
– Но ведь не выбросил, а отдал тебе.  
– Ой, спасибо тебе большое, Кейси, – язвительно произнес Блисс. – Это так благородно с твоей стороны. Что я делал бы без тебя, такого щедрого? Наверное, сдох бы от безнадеги и осознания, что вообще никому не нужен. А теперь у меня есть игрушка!  
– Она тебя уже бесит?  
– Уже бесит.  
– Вот и отлично, – подвел итог Уайт, снова выхватывая зверя из рук Лесли. – Я доведу начатое до конца. Выброшу её, чтобы обоих не бесила.  
– Нет!!! – заорал Блисс, мигом прекратив изображать умирающего лебедя. – Не надо этого делать, – сказал уже намного тише.  
– Да уж, – многозначительно протянул Кейси. – Ещё немного, и я подумаю, что она – твоих рук дело, но этого ведь не может быть, потому как...  
– Моих, – проворчал Лесли, подняв глаза на собеседника. – Да, моих. Это я его купил. Это я его тебе подарил. Но, если не нравится, отдавай. Будем считать, что я сам себя в этот день решил порадовать. Ну?  
Он протянул руку, ожидая, что Кейси отдаст ему игрушку, но Уайт почему-то не торопился избавляться от презента. Он опустился на свою кровать, снова посадил мишку себе на колени и принялся внимательно разглядывать.  
В голове ни одной дельной мысли не появилось. Наоборот, какой-то раздрай поселился. Кейси мог подумать на кого угодно, но только не на Блисса. Вспоминал своё поведение в душевой и понимал, что вряд ли захотел бы покупать подарки человеку, приставлявшему к горлу нож, пусть и не по-настоящему. Но Лесли вообще трудно было понять. Он был совершенно алогичен.  
– Зачем? – только и смог выговорить он.  
– В благодарность.  
– За что?  
– За то, что в душевой мозги мне вправил.  
– Я не думаю, что ты бы, на самом деле, довел начатое до конца. Ну, может пару порезов сделал, но что-то серьёзное... Заплакал бы от боли и перестал.  
– Заткнись, – пробубнил Лесли.  
– На правду не обижаются, – усмехнулся Кейси.  
– Я, действительно, собирался...  
– Ой, прекрати, – отмахнулся Уайт.  
– Ты мне не веришь? – нахмурился Блисс.  
– Нет.  
– Да я..., – начал Лесли, осекся и произнес. – И правильно не веришь.  
– Вот видишь, – улыбнулся Кейси.  
– Ты мне мишку возвращать будешь?  
– Нет.  
– Выбросишь?  
– Нет, конечно.  
– Тогда что?  
– Тогда... Спасибо за подарок, – Блиссу подарили ещё одну улыбку.  
– Пожалуйста, – проворчал Лесли, но долго не смог удерживать себя в руках и тоже улыбнулся в ответ.

* * *

– Доминик...  
Конечно, Лэст не мог упустить такую возможность. Конечно, он пришёл в душевую. И теперь стоял с раскрытым ртом. С его губ сорвалось лишь имя собеседника, и на большее Джошуа просто не хватило. Он не знал, какие ещё слова можно произнести, чтобы не поставить себя в глупое положение, ведь с языка рвались только глупости. Вебер же, наоборот, поняв, что его идиотская затея пришлась Лэсту по вкусу, улыбнулся. Повернулся к нему лицом, сдувая прядь, которая настойчиво лезла в рот, оперся ладонями, затянутыми в кожаные перчатки без пальцев, на раковину и посмотрел торжествующе. Кажется, тотального унижения не вышло. Вместо него проявилось нереальное восхищение.  
– Нравится? – спросил Вебер, немного закусив губу.  
– Безумно.  
– Я старался.  
– И...  
– Да?  
– И что мы будем делать?  
– Можем целоваться, если хочешь. Можем взять у Сноу фотик и сделать несколько снимков на память, – подал пару идей Доминик. – Можешь просто стоять и смотреть, если тебе это, реально, нравится.  
– Очень.  
– Что?  
– Очень нравится. Очень-очень нравится, – произнес Джошуа.  
– Отлично, – ответил Вебер, запуская ладонь себе в волосы. – Я рад, что понравилось.  
Он выглядел сейчас просто офигенно. Во всяком случае, именно это слово первым делом приходило на ум Лэсту, когда он оглядывал своего дружка из «Даунхилла». Была, правда, ещё одна ассоциация, но она уже не проходила цензуру.  
Картинка из глянцевого журнала. Нереальная. Восхитительная. К которой прикоснуться страшно, чтобы волшебство не рассеялось. Именно так Джошуа характеризовал то, что видел перед собой. Вебер не экспериментировал с одеждой. Никогда. Он носил только то, что ему шло. Насколько ему идет это, он не мог знать, потому как никогда прежде не одевал ничего подобного. Сейчас... Сейчас надел и не прогадал. Ему невероятно шло всё, без исключения. И черные джинсовые шорты, и такого же цвета укороченная куртка. И перчатки эти, и немногочисленные металлические украшения. Цепочки и браслеты. Кольца Вебер на дух не переносил, они его раздражали неимоверно.  
– А где же тотальное унижение? – всё-таки решил уточнить Лэст, полагая, что, возможно, что-то пропустил.  
– Этот проститутский наряд не считается? – усмехнулся Доминик.  
– Он не проститутский.  
– Какой же тогда?  
– Обалденный.  
– У нас полярно разные взгляды на ситуацию.  
– Кажется, да. В любом случае, Вебер, ты – чистый секс.  
– Секс чистым не бывает. В большинстве случаев он – грязь, но грязь приятная.  
– Могу с тобой поспорить.  
– А смысл?  
– Нет смысла, – улыбнулся Джошуа. – Но ты, правда, нереально сексуальный.  
– Какие развратные дети в наше время, – вздохнул Доминик. – Молодые, ранние... Не по годам озабоченные.  
– Ты старше всего на несколько месяцев.  
– Но ведь старше же.  
Лэст, наконец, смог хотя бы частично усмирить свои эмоции, шагнул вперёд. Пересек душевую и подошел к раковинам, у которых всё это время стоял Вебер.  
– Мы, правда, можем целоваться? – на всякий случай уточнил Джошуа.  
– Да.  
– И прикасаться к тебе можно?  
– Да.  
– И ты не будешь размахивать своей заколкой, обещая воткнуть её мне в глаз?  
– Не буду.  
– И с чего бы такая щедрость?  
– Ты выиграл спор. Ты провел час на ночном кладбище. От своих слов я не отказываюсь. Заслужил. Потому...  
Вебер не стал долго рассуждать о том, сколько ещё бонусов записал на свой счёт Джошуа, он просто взял и поцеловал Лэста. Причём не так, как в прошлый раз, когда начинали они с медленных, осторожных прикосновений. Он сразу поцеловал его всерьёз, не деликатничая, не кокетничая, не примеряя на себя образ томной барышни, которая тащится от неторопливых поцелуев, от того, что с ней носятся, как с хрустальной. Нет, ему этого не хотелось. Его внешний вид несколько диссонировал с внутренним настроем. Внешность кричала «хочу отдаться», действия убеждали в том, что Доминик хочет брать, и о том, чтобы отдаваться, речи вообще не идёт. Однако Вебер прекрасно знал, что и сегодня не отдаваться, не брать он не будет. У них всё пойдёт по проверенной программе, без новшеств. Впрочем, им и так было хорошо в объятиях друг друга.  
Джошуа, разорвав поцелуй, недолго думая, отвел волосы, мешавшие ему, отодвинул немного воротник куртки и прижался губами к шее Доминика. Поцеловав сначала легко, почти невесомо, потом лизнув чувствительную к прикосновениям кожу. Не сдержался и всё-таки поставил на ней засос. В конце концов, Вебер сам сказал, что сегодня можно делать всё, что угодно, и он не будет возражать. По негласному договору Джошуа, конечно, понимал, что и сегодня им никакого секса не светит, но вот трогать, целовать, просто стоять, вдыхая аромат чужого одеколона можно сколько угодно, и он будет это делать. Если Доминик скажет, что ему надоело, он не хочет, чтобы это продолжалось, Лэст не станет протестовать, но сейчас, пока его не останавливают, нужно пользоваться ситуацией.  
– Повернись, – шепнул он на ухо Веберу, который, кажется, реально получал наслаждение от того, что к нему прикасались, целовали, скользили ладонями по его телу.  
– Зачем? – спросил Доминик, чувствуя, как Джошуа снова прихватывает губами мочку его уха, как ладонь скользит вниз по торсу, а потом принимается расстегивать его шорты. – Ты же понимаешь, для «присунуть» есть Лесли. Я тебе этого не позволю, скорее, нос сломаю, чем ноги под тобой раздвину.  
– Уже раздвигал.  
– Не под тобой, а перед тобой. Это разные вещи.  
– Я знаю. Но было классно.  
– Было классно, – согласился Доминик.  
– И всё-таки повернись.  
– Ну, хорошо, – хмыкнул Вебер, поворачиваясь лицом к зеркалам, вновь опираясь ладонями на раковину. – Повернулся. Что дальше?  
– Ничего. Просто лови кайф, – хмыкнул Джошуа, немного приспуская куртку.  
Сначала с одного плеча, потом с другого, обнажая кожу, которую теперь можно было беспрепятственно целовать.  
Лэст подумал лишь о том, что совершенно не лишней была бы сейчас заколка Вебера. Доминик собрал бы волосы, и они не мешали так. Не лезли в рот, когда он целовал шею, касался губами плеча, всё ещё стараясь расстегнуть шорты Вебера. Пуговица давно поддалась, дело осталось за молнией. Джошуа решительно потянул её вниз, расстегивая. Доминик прекрасно видел в зеркале всё, что с ним сейчас делали, видел своё отражение и... совершенно не стеснялся. На его щеках не играл предательский румянец, дыхание не было затруднено. Вовсе нет. На чувственных губах цвела ехидная ухмылка, а в глазах без труда прочитывался вопрос: «удивишь меня чем-нибудь?».  
Вряд ли Джошуа мог его удивить. Да, если честно, и не пытался. Он просто хотел, чтобы Вебер получил удовольствие.  
Доминик продолжал делать вид, что его происходящее вообще никак не волнует, и он совсем ничего не предвкушает, но, когда чужая ладонь скользнула по его торсу ниже, и Лэст неторопливо, будто поддразнивая, провел ладонью по его члену, Вебер определенную часть своей спеси благополучно потерял. Но глаза закрывать из принципа не стал, решив, что обязательно досмотрит всё представление до конца. Поняв, что Доминик трезвый куда более развязный и безбашенный, чем в состоянии опьянения, Лэст усмехнулся. У всех людей обычно наоборот, но Вебер и здесь сумел отличиться.  
– Тебе не стыдно? – на всякий случай решил уточнить Джошуа.  
– Ни капельки, – произнес Доминик, чувствуя, как по его члену медленно скользит чужая ладонь. Это было приятно.  
Нереально приятно.  
Что неудивительно. Джошуа, пожалуй, на каком-то подсознательном уровне чувствовал, как именно нравится Доминику. Как нужно ласкать, чтобы Вебер терялся в ощущениях и чувствовал себя просто восхитительно. Вот, например, сейчас ему точно было хорошо, и он с каким-то извращенным удовольствием наблюдал за тем, что делает Джошуа. Опустил взгляд вниз, скосил немного в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на это ещё и в зеркале. Лэст обхватил его одной рукой за талию, не поверх куртки, а забравшись под неё, а сам по большей части только и делал, что целовал ему шею, облизывал её, оставляя влажные следы. И ещё терся о Доминика своим телом, вероятно, думая о том, что вполне мог бы присунуть не только Лесли, но и Веберу. Доминик прекрасно чувствовал через ткань чужих джинсов, что Лэст возбужден не хуже него, и, наверное, полкоролевства отдал бы за возможность овладеть тем телом, которое сейчас ласкал, если бы у него эти самые полкоролевства были.  
– А у тебя «мокрые» сны бывали? – спросил Вебер.  
– Естественно.  
– Помнишь, чем они заканчиваются?  
– Да.  
– Тогда не трись об меня. Иначе последствия будут, как у этих самых снов. Обкончаешься, как малолетка, раньше, чем кончу я. Не волнуйся, я тебя без десерта не оставлю. Потом тоже рукой немного поработаю. А, может, и ртом... Смотря какое настроение будет.  
– Сучка ты, Доминик. Язвительная сучка, – хмыкнул Джошуа, но тереться о Вебера всё же перестал.  
В качестве мести за оскорбления не удержался и несильно укусил Доминика за плечо.  
– Угу. А ещё похотливая, – засмеялся Вебер, запрокидывая голову, чтобы прикоснуться губами к чужой шее. – Немного быстрее можно?  
– Можно, – ответил Джошуа, действительно, ускоряя темп движений.  
Доминик приобнял его одной рукой, ладонь, обтянутая кожаной перчаткой, легла на щеку, и поцеловал, впервые за этот вечер закрыв глаза, но не потому, что его вдруг стеснительность одолела. А потому, что с закрытыми глазами чувствительность обострялась в разы, и даже такие стандартные действия были чем-то офигенно необычным и нереально кайфовым.  
Лэста тоже по полной программе протащило от визуального ряда. Особенно от того, что он был в двойном размере. Доминик тот, что рядом, и тот, что в отражении. И можно смотреть и тут, и там на этот чуть приоткрытый рот, на выгнутую шею, смотреть в эти потемневшие глаза, в которых отражается хренова доза похоти и восторга от всего происходящего. А ещё от голоса Доминика, когда тот кончал. У него вообще нереально сексуальным голос становился в этот момент. Правда, выстанывал Доминик вовсе не имя любовника, это просто был томный выдох и протяжный стон. Лэсту отчаянно хотелось, чтобы хоть один раз, но произнес Вебер его имя.  
Доминик таких роскошных подарков ему не делал. Ни имя, ни фамилия, ни даже дурацкое «Лэсси» не срывалось с его губ.  
Джошуа собирался вымыть ладонь, потом, поняв, что Доминик на него всё-таки смотрит, усмехнулся и поднес ко рту, облизав один палец.  
– И как? – поинтересовался Вебер.  
– Хочешь попробовать?  
Доминик ухмыльнулся.  
– Я твою глотал. Думаешь, свою будет противнее слизывать?  
Недолго думая, он наклонился к ладони, маячившей перед лицом, и всё-таки провел по ней языком.  
– Извращенец, – хмыкнул Джошуа.  
– Ты забыл сказать конченый, – засмеялся Вебер,   
– Два конченых извращенца, – резюмировал Лэст.  
– Почему два?  
– Потому что меня твои действия нереально заводят.  
Доминик промычал что-то маловразумительное, потому как в этот момент облизывал чужие пальцы, ничем не перепачканные. Их, в принципе, и облизывать не нужно было. Но это он уже инициативу решил проявить.  
– Кстати, о действиях, – деловито произнес Вебер, застегивая свои брюки и принимаясь за чужие. – Я, кажется, обещал тебе кое-что.  
Он плавно скользнул на колени и без ложной скромности, потратив некоторое время на расстегивание джинсов, принялся за дело. Лэст окончательно убедился в том, что Доминик трезвый куда более развязный, чем пьяный. Словно два разных человека.  
Блисс, которого в недобрый час снова понесло в душевую, замер на пороге, не зная, что ему делать. То ли опять стоять и смотреть, то ли броситься бежать.  
Доминик, в очередной раз почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, отвлекся от своего дела и посмотрел в сторону двери. Взгляды пересеклись, и Вебер вместо того, чтобы покраснеть и смутиться... подмигнул Блиссу, а потом пошло облизал губы и снова принялся ублажать Джоша минетом.  
Лесли с трудом сглотнул и всё же бросился прочь от душевой, понимая, что Лэст, восхищенный действиями своего развратного дружка, скорее всего, даже не заметил, что их кто-то застал. А Лэст, на самом деле, не заметил, потому что для него никого не существовало в мире, в тот момент. Никого, кроме Доминика...  
Что, впрочем, уже давно стало нормой. Во всяком случае, для него.


	24. Весеннее обострение

– Насладился в полной мере? Понравилось? Проникся?  
Ладонь легла ему на плечо, а ухо опалило горячим дыханием. Со стороны эти объятия смотрелись весьма двусмысленно, больше походя на объятия любовников. На самом деле, эти двое были едва ли не заклятыми врагами, готовыми в любой момент друг друга уничтожить, если появится такая возможность. Хотя, Веберу как раз было параллельно на то, что происходит в жизни Лесли, это Блисс проявлял повышенный интерес к жизни Доминика.  
– Пошел к чёрту, – отозвался Лесли.  
– Не понравилось? – разочарованно протянул Доминик, присаживаясь на парту Блисса. – Совсем-совсем?  
– Я не смотрел.  
– А почему? Антураж не по нраву?  
Лесли не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как показать собеседнику средний палец и отвернуться к окну, всем своим видом показывая, что не будет больше реплик с его стороны.  
– Не хочешь разговаривать?  
– Видеть тебя не желаю.  
– Да ладно. Что я тебе сделал?  
– Кроме того, что в день всех влюбленных трахался с моим парнем? Ничего. Только это.  
– О, это так печально.  
– А, по-твоему, норма?  
– Я просто не придаю этому значения.  
– Надо же. А мне казалось, тут у кого-то принципы. Ошибся, значит? У Вебера ни гордости, ни чести. Блядство в крови. Наверное, по наследству передалось. От мамочки шлюшки, которая родила и бросила, не разобрав, от кого же такое сокровище нагуляла.  
Глаза Доминика потемнели, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Лесли знал, куда нужно бить. Каким-то чудом умудрился обнаружить уязвимое место. Конечно, подобная проблема была актуальна для всех воспитанников интерната, но для Вебера она была раз в пять болезненнее, чем для остальных. Именно по этой причине он женщин презирал, поэтому ненавидел сравнение с ними, считая, едва ли не смертельным данное оскорбление. Женщины в его представлении прочно ассоциировались с блядями. Даже самые скованные, самые не раскрепощенные. Он знал, что при умелом подходе все они становятся одинаково развратными, у всех одинаковая психология, одинаковое мышление. Все они сучки продажные...  
И сейчас Лесли без ложной скромности, открытым текстом заявил, что считает Вебера абсолютно таким же.  
– Блисс...  
– Что?  
– Если я тебя не убью, то покалечу стопроцентно. Лучше захлопнись.  
Лесли прищурился и посмотрел на своего оппонента, впервые такого задумчивого и озлобленного одновременно.  
– Уже боюсь, – хмыкнул насмешливо.  
– Бойся, – прошипел Доминик. – Бойся, на самом деле, потому что раздавлю...  
– Сколько раз?  
– Что именно?  
– Сколько раз за то время, что ты в интернате, у вас было это?  
– Тебе зачем?  
– Просто хочу знать.  
– Статистику выявляешь?  
– Сколько раз? – повторил Блисс.  
– Дважды. Оба раза ты видел.  
– Не верю.  
– Да не верь. Мне-то что?  
– Не может быть, чтобы так... редко.  
– Почему же? Остальное время занято тобой.  
– И, зная о моём существовании, ты всё равно лезешь в отношения?  
– Да, – ответил Доминик. – Я легко и просто лезу в отношения. Мне-то что от того, что у вас отношения? У меня же их нет, а я тоже хочу поклонения и восхищения. В конце концов, любовницы часто уводят мужей из семей. И не думаю, что они испытывают угрызения совести.  
– А тебе не стремно быть всего лишь любовницей?  
– Нет. Потому что я не любовница.  
– Кто тогда?  
– Никто, – усмехнулся Вебер. – Призрак, который больше в вашей жизни не появится. Не волнуйся, то, что ты видел в душевой, было в последний раз.  
– Охотно верю, – засмеялся Блисс.  
– Да не верь, мне-то что.  
Доминик сполз со столешницы и направился к своей парте.  
– Доминик, – позвал его Лесли.  
Вебер обернулся.  
– Что?  
– Ты любишь его. На самом деле, любишь. Иначе не сделал бы этого. Такие, как ты, не унижаются. Такие, как ты, не опускаются до того, чтобы быть любовниками. Разве что любовниками миллионеров, но Джошуа не миллионер... Значит, есть другая причина. И эта причина очевидна. Ты втрескался в него.  
– Тебе показалось, – усмехнулся шатен. – Я люблю только себя.  
– Как знаешь, – отозвался Блисс.  
Доминик снисходительно ему улыбнулся, хотя улыбку выжать получилось с трудом.  
«Неглупая овечка...»

* * *

Наступившая весна не принесла с собой практически никаких перемен. В интернате по-прежнему, было серо и уныло. Солнечный свет редко заглядывал в гости, а вот деревья, окружавшие «Белый олеандр» стали, казалось, ещё внушительнее, чем прежде.  
Теперь комнаты практически целыми днями пустовали, а воспитанники проводили время на улице. Вебер, расправившись с заданиями, мог до позднего вечера бродить по лесу, изученному вдоль и поперек, но всё равно не надоедающему. Весна всегда была любимым временем года у Доминика. Оживала природа, оживал и он, как будто стряхивал с себя сонное оцепенение зимнего периода и начинал жизнь заново. Он не солгал Блиссу, заявив, что между ним и Джошем больше ничего не будет. Между ними, действительно, ничего больше не было. Совершенно. Они не обменивались страстными взглядами, не пытались залезть друг другу в кровать. Они вообще не обращали друг на друга внимания. И Блиссу оставалось лишь догадываться, каким образом, у них получается так достоверно играть роль равнодушных особ. Как? Ведь это, на самом деле, было интересно. Даже очень интересно. Он видел, какими они могут быть, оставаясь наедине. Он не верил, что такая страсть может затухнуть в один момент, не разгоревшись до предела. Если только её не тушили целенаправленно.  
С Лэстом Блисс этот вопрос больше не обсуждал. Понимал, что правдивого ответа не дождётся. Вебер и Лэст играли в свою игру по особым, глупейшим правилам. Никто не мог выиграть, никто не мог проиграть. Они так и находились в подвешенном состоянии, не позволяя своей гордости сломаться. Не позволяя уничтожить в себе предрассудки и признаться в истинных чувствах. Прожили в «Олеандре» вместе восемь месяцев, но так и не сказали друг другу о своей любви.  
Лесли считал их идиотами, но вместе с тем иррационально радовался. Ведь Джошуа, несмотря ни на что, был с ним. Он не уходил к Доминику, не разрывал отношения, считая, что лучше в одиночестве, чем вместе, с кем попало. В общем, снова, достаточно умело создавал иллюзию счастливых отношений. Вебер, с наступлением весны, когда не бродил по лесам, шатался в кабинет к Клариссе, на правах друга. Их отношения, действительно, остались на уровне интрижки. Одна случайная ночь, которая ничего не изменила в их отношениях, разве что мисс Симонс перестала Доминика третировать. Да и смысл орать на человека, пытаясь учить его жизни, если тебе довелось побывать с ним в одной постели?  
Вебер не мог точно сказать, зачем к ней приходит. Наверное, просто для того, чтобы поговорить с кем-то по душам. Он прожил в комнате со своими соседями восемь месяцев, но так и не стал «своим». Доминик, по-прежнему, был одиночкой, в то время как остальные уже разбились по парочкам. Уэйн секретничал с Кейси, Верджил с Ферги, Джошуа с Лесли... Ему пары не нашлось, потому поболтать за жизнь он приходил к Клариссе. Удивительное дело, но она его не прогоняла.  
Их встречи напоминали заседание клуба интеллектуалов. Они говорили не о повседневных проблемах, а о прочитанных книгах, событиях истории, обсуждали кинематограф. Иногда даже в шахматы играли, правда, на первых порах Вебер только и делал, что проигрывал. Потом приноровился и стал играть гораздо лучше. Иногда ставил шах, иногда мат. В эти моменты он ликовал, Кларисса смеялась.  
Доминик называл её по имени, она его тоже. Обращение по фамилии осталось в прошлом. Их отношения чем-то напоминали братско-сестринский тандем, если не брать в расчет то событие, с которого это сближение началось. Они не стеснялись в выражениях, когда обсуждали что-либо. Впрочем, Вебер никогда не стеснялся. Ему это чувство, в принципе, неведомо.  
Разговоры с Клариссой были неплохим развлечением и способом отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Доминик мог смеяться в присутствии женщины, мог обсуждать то, что ему интересно. Иногда позволял себе пошлые шутки. Кларисса не протестовала. В общем, они были довольны друг другом на все сто процентов.  
И, тем не менее... Приближался выпуск, и одиночество Вебера с каждым днем обнажалось всё сильнее. Прошлое тянуло его назад, оно не отпускало, не позволяло решительно шагнуть в будущее, тем и бесило.  
Всё чаще вспоминался разговор с Блиссом, оказавшимся довольно проницательной сволочью. В ушах звучал голос Лесли:  
«Ты любишь его».  
Доминик отрицал это.  
Тогда.  
Сейчас.  
Всегда.  
Доминик знал, что его слова лгут.  
Они были лживыми тогда.  
Они остаются такими сейчас.  
Они всегда будут такими...  
Доминик так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как его одиночество наглым образом нарушили. Несложно догадаться, кто это самое одиночество нарушил. Больше не было в интернате сталкеров, способных ходить за Вебером по пятам. Никто особенно не интересовался судьбой этой холодной гадины, а Доминик был почему-то рад. Как и многие тщеславные люди, он обожал внимание. Как и многим, ему это внимание могло надоедать. И сейчас, как никогда прежде, ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Но Лэст не очень-то считался с его мнением. Он пытался вломиться в жизнь Доминика, оставшись там навсегда. Постоянно чем-то о себе напоминая. Хоть следами кровавых цепочек из разрезанных запястий, хоть засосами, медленно сходившими с кожи, хоть своими внезапными появлениями на пути, когда никто его не ждал.  
Почувствовав пристальный взгляд в спину, Вебер обернулся. Джошуа стоял в отдалении и смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. Словно пытался гипнотизировать.  
– Ты, – выдохнул Доминик.  
Это прозвучало своеобразно. Смесь из злости с обреченностью, горький вздох и немного, совсем чуть-чуть радости. Тщательно скрываемой, но прорывающейся наружу.  
– Я.  
– Преследуешь меня?  
– Пытаюсь понять, почему ты постоянно сюда приходишь?  
– И почему же?  
– Пока так и не понял.  
– Ясно, – произнес Вебер, снимая с себя пиджак и бросая его на траву.  
Недолго думая, он сел на постеленную ткань, с тоской подумав о том, что от травы на ткани обязательно останутся зеленые полосы. И ему придется заниматься стиркой. Вебер прикрыл глаза и прислонился спиной к дереву, вдыхая аромат свежести, царившей в лесу. Подставил лицо редким солнечным лучам, проникавшим сквозь ветки деревьев, и разморено улыбнулся.  
Он знал, что Джошуа совсем скоро последует его примеру. Тоже бросит свой пиджак на траву, сядет рядом. В былые времена Лэст вполне мог положить голову на колени Доминику, сейчас вряд ли решился бы на это, потому как понимал: подобные вольности остались воспоминанием о временах «Даунхилла», здесь подобные трюки не прокатывают. Ничего, кроме насмешки со стороны Вебера его излишне романтичные стремления не вызовут, а становиться посмешищем не хотелось.  
Доминик не ошибся. Джошуа, действительно, приблизился к нему, бросил свой пиджак на землю и сел рядом. Только вот глаза закрывать не стал и теперь смотрел на Вебера неотрывно. Доминик улыбнулся ещё шире, чем обычно. И не спешил убирать улыбку с лица.  
– Ты снова на меня смотришь, – не спросил, а констатировал факт.  
– Да.  
– А зачем ты это делаешь?  
Джошуа некоторое время молчал, не зная, стоит ли опускаться до примитивных, пошлых комплиментов, но в итоге всё же опустился и произнес тихо:  
– Ты такой красивый, Доминик.  
– Рыжик обидится, – ответил Вебер, не реагируя на неприкрытую лесть.  
– И что с того?  
– Не знаю. Просто говорю очевидные факты.  
– С каких пор тебя стали волновать чувства других людей?  
– Я старею и становлюсь сентиментальным, – усмехнулся Доминик.  
В конце концов, он позволил себе открыть глаза и посмотреть на собеседника. Джошуа смотрел на него в упор. По его лицу тоже скользили солнечные лучи, и Вебер, присмотревшись внимательнее, понял, что у Лэста тоже есть веснушки. Разумеется, не такие яркие, как у Блисса, но есть. Едва заметные, на переносице.  
– Что такое? – растерялся Джошуа, поняв, что Доминик смотрит ему в переносицу.  
– У тебя веснушки, как у девчонки, – засмеялся тот.  
– Веснушки не только у девчонок бывают.  
– Не только, но у них они милые. А твои почему-то смешат.  
– Ну, хотя бы не раздражают, и то достижение, – хмыкнул Лэст.  
– Они должны меня раздражать?  
– Не знаю. Тебе виднее.  
Джошуа пожал плечами, сделал вид, что отвлекся на нечто постороннее и начал копаться в траве. Сорвал травинку и принялся её жевать, не подумав о том, что в лесу пыльно, грязно и условия практически антисанитарные. Потому с его стороны этот поступок был более чем опрометчивым.  
– Мы больше не играем на желания, – произнес Лэст, нарушая затянувшееся молчание.  
– Не играем, – согласился Вебер.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я не вижу в этом смысла.  
– Раньше видел?  
– Да, а сейчас понял, как всё запущенно.  
– Запущенно?  
– Разве ты сам этого не видишь?  
– Нет.  
– У нас с тобой просто нет никаких желаний. Мы играли три раза. Все три раза привели к сексу. Ну, почти все. В любом случае, мы ничего не можем придумать. Просто ищем повод снова побыть вдвоём. Не так, как сейчас, а именно в сексуальном плане... Печально знать, что у нас совсем никаких мечтаний нет. Очень печально.  
– У меня есть мечты, но они все тесно связаны с тобой.  
– Неужели?  
– Я хочу, чтобы у меня была семья. И ты вполне мог бы стать моей семьёй.  
– Хм, занятно, – усмехнулся Доминик.  
– Что в этом занятного?  
– Ты сам веришь тому, что говоришь? Реально веришь, что я мог бы стать для тебя семьёй? По-моему, общение с Блиссом не пошло тебе на пользу. Вирус повышенного романтизма тобой успешно подхвачен.  
– Это моя давняя мечта.  
– Со времен «Даунхилла»?  
– Да.  
– Понятно.  
– И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?  
– Давай, не будем сейчас играть в игру под названием «романтичные сопли нынче в моде»? Я не хочу. Ностальгия мне чужда. О чём ты там ещё мечтаешь?  
– О счастье.  
– И оно тоже заключено во мне?  
– Представь себе.  
– Ты наивный, Лэст.  
– Я знаю.  
– А хотел казаться крутым.  
– Я и был таким, пока...  
– Пока?  
– Пока не появился ты. И не испортил мне репутацию.  
– Да уж. Давай меня обвиним во всём и отправим на суд. Судьёй назначим Блисса, чтобы я вообще не смог отвертеться и получил пожизненное.  
– Вебер, ты такое мудло.  
– Здравствуйте, приехали. Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что ты никогда не любил и не понимаешь, что это такое.  
– Спорить не стану. Это так. Не любил, не люблю и в дальнейшем не планирую учиться этому гиблому делу.  
– Так почему же мы больше не играем на желания? – Джошуа повторно задал вопрос, интересовавший его сильнее, чем что-либо другое.  
– У нас однообразные желания. Надоело.  
– Раньше тебя это не напрягало.  
– Раньше мне никто не говорил правды...  
– О чём?  
– О том, что ты, увы, не миллионер.  
– А, если бы я был таковым?  
– Тогда я бы подумал. Хотя, не факт. Но, возвращаясь к реальности, замечу, что всё же это, на самом деле, достаточно унизительно – прятаться по душевым, чтобы пару минут потискать кого-то.  
– Это ведь не всё?  
– Не всё.  
– Какие ещё причины?  
– Я обещал, что больше никогда к тебе не прикоснусь. И ты не прикоснёшься ко мне. Я пообещал больше не вмешиваться в ваши отношения с Блиссом, и я сдержу слово, – ответил Доминик после нескольких минут молчания. – Уже говорил это однажды, но повторю и сейчас. Блисс – единственный, кто тебя, по-настоящему, любит. Держись за него и не упускай. Ради тебя он сделает всё, и вместе вы не пропадёте. Только дай ему уверенность в том, что он тебе нужен. Позволь поверить в искренность твоих чувств. И, когда он поверит, он будет землю носом рыть, только бы тебе было хорошо...  
– Нужно ли мне это? Вот в чём вопрос?  
– Думаю, да.  
– Ты ошибаешься.  
– Что тебе тогда нужно?  
– Ты, – не раздумывая, ответил Джошуа.  
– Я не помогу тебе построить новую, счастливую, жизнь. Я, скорее, разрушу всё хорошее, что есть в прежней.  
– Наплевать.  
– Ты сам сказал, что я мудло.  
– Наплевать.  
– Я ненавижу тебя.  
– И на это тоже наплевать.  
– Да почему?! Я тебе открытым текстом говорю, что жизнь тебе поломаю, а ты, как попугай, одно и то же заладил. Наплевать, наплевать. Мне не наплевать! Я хочу, чтобы у тебя жизнь сложилась хорошо, а со мной...  
Доминик прикусил язык, поняв, что только что нагородил. Фактически, он признался в своей заинтересованности. Открытым текстом заявил, что Джошуа ему не безразличен. Лэст это, конечно, заметил и лишь усмехнулся.  
– Так всегда было, да, Доминик?  
– Что именно?  
– В лицо «Отвали от меня, Лэст». За глаза «Я всё сделаю для твоего блага».  
– Я никогда и ничего не делал ради тебя.  
– А перчатки и шарфы?  
– Просто не хотел вирус подхватить. Ты же всё время рядом со мной отирался, и я мог заразиться в любой момент.  
– А какао?  
– Может, у меня на него просто аллергия?  
– А то, что ты меня за руку держал, чтобы я мог уснуть?  
– Возможно, у меня тоже была боязнь темноты? И ощущение чужой руки в моей ладони успокаивало и придавало уверенности? – предположил Вебер. – Пойми, для тебя я ничего не делал. Я всё делал и продолжаю делать только для себя. Тешу своё самолюбие, упиваясь тем, что здесь, в интернате я что-то собой представляю, что-то значу. Я играю, я пытаюсь получить от жизни всё. А игроки обычно – циничные суки, которые слово «любовь» лишь в кроссворды вписывают, но не в свою жизнь.  
– Всё равно...  
– Наплевать, да?  
– Да, – решительно ответил Джошуа.  
Доминик сначала улыбнулся ему, потом засмеялся.  
– Тогда ты просто дебил, Лэсси. Наивный, верящий в сказки дебил.  
– Пусть так, – пожал плечами Лэст. – Зато я могу с уверенностью сказать, что в моей жизни была настоящая любовь.  
– С чего бы? – фыркнул Вебер.  
– С того, что ты сам перечислял признаки настоящей любви. Напротив всех пунктов я могу смело ставить галочку, потому что это всё у меня было. Я любил тебя той самой любовью, которая ослепляет и не позволяет видеть недостатки возлюбленного. Той любовью, что ломала меня всего. Той, что затыкала разум. Той, когда я не просто говорил человеку, находящемуся рядом, что он – сволочь, и наигранно вздыхал, а, на самом деле понимал, что он – сука последняя, но без него жить невозможно. Любил так, что каждое прикосновение или поцелуй охуеть как вставляли, и только от них трясло круче, чем от самого разнузданного секса. С того, что я до сих пор не меняю своего мнения. Понимаю, что ты – настоящая дрянь, если, конечно, это не маска. Понимаю, что ты совсем не идеальный. Понимаю, что ты никого, кроме себя не замечаешь в этой жизни, но я не могу сказать себе, что с этого дня я должен прекратить к тебе тянуться. Потому что в любом случае, я сорвусь. Потому что я не любил когда-то... Потому что я люблю тебя сейчас.  
– Что? – хмыкнул презрительно Доминик.  
– Ничего, – отозвался Джошуа надменно. – Забудь.  
Он подарил собеседнику ослепительную улыбку. Только что он сделал то, о чём так давно мечтал. Поступил в точности, как когда-то Вебер с его «люблю – забудь».  
Вебер не растерялся. Он снова засмеялся, потом положил ладонь на плечо Лэсту и заявил радушно:  
– Знаешь, я верю, что однажды ты превзойдешь своего учителя.  
– Думаешь, мир станет лучше от того, что нас таких будет двое?  
– Наплевать на мир. Главное, чтобы нам было хорошо.  
– Эти слова... Они так в твоём стиле.  
– Хоть что-то в этой жизни должно оставаться неизменным. Так пусть это буду я, – радостно заявил Доминик.  
– И это здорово, – произнес Джошуа.  
– Что именно?  
– Что ты остаёшься прежним. Хотя, я бы мог с этим поспорить...  
– Думаешь, я изменился?  
– Думаю, да.  
– Ты...  
– Просто заткнись.  
– Лэст, ты охренел что ли? Рот он мне затыкает!  
– Заткнись, – повторил Джошуа, приближаясь и целуя Вебера.  
Бабочка была на месте. Доминик мог в любой момент вытащить заколку и всё-таки процарапать ею кожу. Мог даже не прибегать к помощи этой игрушки. Мог просто ударить и уйти, ведь никто не держал его руки. Никто даже не пытался ограничивать его свободу. Вебер мог уйти, но он не ушел. Вместо этого он толкнул Лэста на траву, и сам потянулся за ним, не разрывая поцелуя. Он чувствовал, как Джошуа цепляется ладонями за его плечи, словно боится отпустить, и, как следствие, упустить навсегда. Джошуа боялся отказа, боялся очередного «уйди, отвали, отстань», тем не менее, всё равно поцеловал Доминика. И тот почему-то не оттолкнул, а подхватил это начинание.  
Уперся локтями в землю, не думая о том, что стирать теперь придётся не только пиджак, измазанный травяным соком, но и рубашку.  
«Не уходи», – читалось в глазах Лэста.  
«Не отпускай», – отвечал ему мысленно Доминик.  
«Я всегда принадлежал лишь тебе».  
«Весь твой, до последнего вздоха».  
– Зачем ты меня провоцируешь? – спросил Вебер, запуская в волосы Джошуа пальцы, пропуская сквозь них светлые пряди.  
– Зачем ты поддаёшься на провокацию?  
– Зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым.  
– Твоё счастье в моих прикосновениях что ли? Не говори чепухи.  
– Моё счастье в тебе.  
– Я утяну тебя на дно.  
– Мы и так на дне. Куда ещё можно упасть?  
– Лэст, я не верю в эту любовь. У нас вообще не любовь...  
– А что у нас?  
– Уйди, пока не поздно.  
– Уже.  
– Что?  
– Уже поздно.  
– Почему?  
– Заткнись и поцелуй меня. Просто поцелуй. Один. Единственный.  
– Одного не хватит.  
– Два раза целуй. Три, пять, десять.  
– Двадцать, – усмехнулся Вебер, прихватывая нижнюю губу и немного её покусывая.  
– И двадцать тоже хорошо, – улыбнулся Лэст, закрывая глаза. – Не думай о Лесли, не думай об обещаниях, которые давал. Ни о чем не думай. Выброси из головы всё, что тебе мешает. Быть может, мы последний раз в этой жизни целуемся.  
– Вообще? – уточнил Доминик.  
– Друг с другом, – ответил Джошуа.  
И Вебер подумал. И эта перспектива совершенно не понравилась. Потому он снова прижался к влажному, приоткрытому рту, понимая, что Лэст недалек от истины. Возможно, это, действительно, их последние поцелуи друг с другом. Ведь ничто не изменит его решения. Если он уйдет, то навсегда. А он решил исчезнуть из жизни Джошуа Лэста, как только они выйдут за ворота интерната. Просто потому, что так будет лучше... Просто потому, что так нужно. Просто потому, что чтобы построить что-то новое, нужно разрушить что-то старое. Например, жизнь, в которой красной нитью проходила болезненная страсть к человеку, этой любви совершенно не заслуживающему.


	25. Месть сладка?

Лесли взбежал вверх по ступенькам и полетел в комнату, не разбирая дороги. Едва ли не сшибая с дороги всех, кто имел глупость стоять у него на пути. Он столько раз пытался убедить себя в том, что ему наплевать, столько раз приказывал забыться и отвлечься... Иногда у него это почти получалось, но в последний момент всё ломалось. Снова ломалось. Отстроенная стена давала трещину и рушилась, как замок из песка. Так произошло и в этот раз, когда Блисс решился прогуляться по лесу, вместо того, чтобы сидеть в душной комнате, в гордом одиночестве. Его вечно несло в самое неподходящее время, а самые неподходящие места. То в душевую, то в лес. Наверное, если бы «ДжейДи» вздумали уединиться где-нибудь на краю света, в Антарктиде, например, Лесли и туда бы занесло попутным ветром. У него был просто-таки талант видеть то, что не предназначено для его глаз.  
Влетев в спальню, Лесли не стал бросаться на кровать и рыдать от горя, как это бывало обычно. Вместо этого он схватил со своей тумбочки стакан с недопитым чаем, и со всей дури запустил им в стену, надеясь, что осколки брызнут во все стороны. А он потом станет их собирать, и неважно, что острые края будут впиваться в пальцы. Наплевать на боль физическую. Ему нужно было вытравить боль душевную. Любыми возможными способами.  
Наверное, он так и продолжал бы строить мифические планы мести, если бы в этот момент не заметил на прикроватной тумбочке Доминика бутылку с недопитым йогуртом. И план реальный родился сам собой. Лесли отключил здравый смысл окончательно и бесповоротно. У него перед глазами стояла лишь одна картина, а в ушах звучал голос, нашептывающий одно и то же: «Обманут, обманут, снова обманут». И это была чистая правда. Его в очередной раз обманули.  
Вебер, недавно кричавший о том, что никогда в жизни больше к Лэсту не приблизится, сегодня очень даже приблизился. Не просто подошел, а снова целовал его, снова шептал что-то на ухо, снова прикасался к нему, как... Как к человеку, который ему, действительно, дорог. В какой-то момент они перестали целоваться. И Лесли был уверен в том, что сейчас Вебер начнет Лэста раздевать, чтобы продолжить по уже проверенной программе. Но его предположение не получило подтверждения. Эти двое стаскивать одежду и предаваться страсти не торопились. Они просто сидели рядом, а потом Лэст неожиданно Вебера обнял. Доминик некоторое время не знал, куда пристроить свои руки, затем всё-таки обнял Лэста в ответ.  
Дальше смотреть на это представление Блисс не стал. Он понял: ещё немного, и он окончательно слетит с катушек, поэтому нужно поскорее убираться. И он убрался.  
А сейчас выместил всю свою ненависть на несчастном стакане. Самые крупные осколки Блисс, конечно, собрал и выбросил в мусорное ведро, а вот те, что помельче... Их он отбирал с особой тщательностью, а потом, недолго думая, открутил крышку, заглянул в бутылочку и, посмотрев, что йогурта там ещё достаточно, бросил стеклышки в напиток. Взболтал его, вновь закрыл крышкой и поставил на место.  
– Приятного аппетита, сука, – прошипел, представив, что будет с Домиником, когда он этот напиток попробует.  
Злость ослепляет. Всегда. Неизменно. Иногда она дает силы для того, чтобы преодолеть все препятствия, подняться на вершину. Иногда наоборот заставляет человека совершить ошибку, возможно, роковую. И в случае с Лесли второй вариант был наиболее актуален, хотя, Блисс в этот момент, конечно, считал, что едва ли не подвиг совершает. Он готов был засмеяться от радости, как ребенок, которому подарили самую желанную игрушку. Неоднократно Лесли ловил себя на мысли, что Доминик пробуждает в нем какое-то странное, маниакальное начало, но никогда прежде мысли не обретали материальную форму. Никогда прежде Блисс не совершал решительных действий, а сейчас он, наконец, сделал то, что хотел, и был практически счастлив. Ему безумно хотелось, чтобы это стекло прорезало мерзкую глотку, и больше не было Вебера в стенах интерната. Только бы не мельтешило перед глазами это мерзостное создание, которое даже человеком называть не хотелось.  
О том, что фактически совершает преступление, он не задумывался. Это его совершенно не волновало. На первый план безоговорочно выбилась одна мысль: Доминик должен сдохнуть, потому что в противном случае от этой дряни никак не избавиться. Такие, как Вебер, просто не уходят. Они сначала нервы основательно вытрепят и, только поняв, что противник сломлен, удалятся, гордо вскинув голову. Им даже не придет на ум попытаться исправить ситуацию. Их вообще ничего в этой жизни, кроме собственных амбиций не волнует. Мерзкие отродья...  
Если бы у Лесли имелся яд, он, не раздумывая, отравил бы Вебера. В тот же самый день, когда Доминик только появился на территории «Белого олеандра», когда принес с собой перемены, далеко не в лучшую сторону. Если до этого всем жилось спокойно, то теперь уже ничего такого не было, о прошлом вспоминали, тихо вздыхая. Особенно острые приступы ностальгии как раз Блисса и посещали. Быть может, раньше Лэст не так старательно разыгрывал спектакль под кодовым названием «Любовь», не пытался показать, что Лесли для него много значит, но зато искренности в его действиях было намного больше. Если его целовали, то целовали потому, что хотели этого, а не для того, чтобы вызвать огонек ненависти и ревности в глазах Доминика. Если говорили какие-то нежные слова, то делали это для того, чтобы, на самом деле, порадовать. А не для того, чтобы Вебер в очередной раз своим ядовитым тоном произнес, что ему эти разговоры спать мешают. Всё делалось лишь с одной целью: хоть как-то расшевелить Доминика. Посмотреть на его реакцию. Есть она? Нет её?  
Она была всегда. Вебер ревновал. Сколько бы он не отрицал факт своей любви, её видели все. Все без исключения. А Лесли так ещё с самых первых дней понял, что Вебер для Лэста едва ли не смысл жизни. И это было не то, чтобы неприятно... Это было больно и мерзко. Очень-очень больно и невероятно мерзко.  
Расставаться с мечтой больно. Терять заветную мечту больно вдвойне. У Лесли мечты были обыкновенные, приземленные даже. Он хотел быть с Джошуа, он хотел счастья. Но пока рядом отирался Вебер, это счастье не было возможным. Находясь рядом с Блиссом, Джош ни на секунду не забывал о бывшем дружке. Лучше бы тогда вообще не подходил и не говорил лживых слов. Лучше бы...  
Лесли тяжело вздохнул. Нет, не лучше. Доминика он ненавидел бы при любом раскладе. Он и сейчас-то его с трудом переносил. А, если бы Вебер вдруг решил открыть свою душу и откровенно признаться в своих чувствах? Тогда Блисс возненавидел бы его в разы сильнее, ведь Джошуа незамедлительно переметнулся бы к Доминику.  
Бросив последний взгляд в сторону йогурта с сюрпризом, Лесли вышел из комнаты, решив, что ему нужно прогуляться. Главное, в лес не заходить, и всё будет отлично.  
Но не тут-то было.  
Он столкнулся с Лэстом и Вебером у главного входа. Удивительное дело, но Вебер сегодня выглядел не так, как всегда. Не было его дурацкой ухмылочки и надменного взгляда. Доминик даже цеплять Блисса не стал со своими стандартными подколками. Он быстро прошел мимо и направился в комнату. Лесли и Джошуа остались наедине.  
– Ну что? – преувеличенно радостно спросил Блисс.  
– А что должно быть? – меланхолично спросил Лэст.  
– Тебе хорошо было с ним?  
– О чём ты?  
– О страстных объятиях посреди леса.  
– Ты следишь за нами? – усмехнулся Джошуа.  
– Само собой получается. Не нарочно. Наблюдение за брачными играми двух озабоченных уродов мне удовольствия не доставляет.  
– Уродов, значит?  
– Моральных. Внешне вы просто конфетки, – хмыкнул Лесли.  
– И какие я должен выводы сделать из своей речи?  
– Да никаких, в принципе.  
– Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
– Может, хватит спектакль разыгрывать на тему того, что меня любишь до безумия. Если и есть на свете человек, который способен довести тебя до умопомрачения, так это только Вебер. Это понимаем и ты, и я.  
– Не беси, а?  
– Чем?  
– Своими попытками читать мораль.  
– Ну, конечно! Неприятно правду слушать? Тоже боишься своих чувств к нему? Хочешь сказать, что с ним у тебя только секс? Не верю!  
– Да, пожалуйста, – пожал плечами Джошуа. – Мне, признаться, наплевать, что ты думаешь на этот счёт. И думаешь ли вообще.  
– Могу я задать тебе один вопрос?  
– Задавай, – равнодушно отозвался Лэст.  
– Разве он лучше меня? И, если да, то чем? Скажи мне. Я очень хочу это знать.  
Джошуа долго над ответом не думал. Он улыбнулся и произнес:  
– Он не хуже. И не лучше. Он просто другой. Ты хочешь знать, люблю ли я его? Да, люблю. Ты сам говоришь, что это очевидно. Да, очевидно. Я люблю. Я безумно люблю Доминика и никогда от своих чувств к нему не откажусь. Он был и остается самым важным человеком в моей жизни, и сместить его с этой позиции никому не под силу. Ни тебе, ни толпе пидовок, похожих на тебя. Хотел откровенности с моей стороны? Пожалуйста. Я тебя не люблю и не любил. Я всегда тобой пользовался и не думаю, что у тебя хватит силы воли, хватит самоуважения для того, чтобы сейчас влепить мне пощечину, сказать, что я – тварь, и перестать унижаться. Если ты хочешь быть со мной и дальше, будь. Но знай, что моё сердце отдано другому человеку, который никогда это подношение не оценит.  
– Неужели?  
– Да, не оценит, – повторил Джошуа, проходя мимо Лесли.  
Он тоже направился в комнату, показав, тем самым, что дальше обсуждать тему своих чувств к Веберу не собирается.  
Неожиданно стало весело, и Джошуа засмеялся. Вот и последовал совету, вот и заставил Блисса поверить во взаимность чувств. Отлично просто.  
Но молчать или пытаться переубеждать Лесли Джош больше не собирался. У него не то настроение было. Да и разговор в лесу покоя не давал.

* * *

Лэст считал поцелуи Доминика. Один, второй, третий... На третьем всё и прекратилось. Вебер отстранился от него, сел на землю и тяжело вздохнул, а потом запустил пальцы в волосы и дернул себя за прядь. Ослабил узел галстука, словно ему тяжело дышать. Он ничего не говорил. Молчание начинало угнетать.  
– Почему остановился? – спросил Джошуа.  
– Не нужно просто, – хрипло ответил Вебер. – Так лучше будет для нас обоих.  
– Думаешь?  
– Уверен.  
– Ты ошибаешься.  
– А ты придумал то, чего нет.  
– И что же это?  
– Свою любовь ко мне. Возможно, это просто была благодарность. Возможно, восхищение. Ты перепутал и решил, что испытываешь ко мне что-то серьёзное.  
– Считаешь, что тебя невозможно полюбить?  
– Можно, но твоя любовь неправильная.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом. Она должна радость приносить, а не мучить. Твоя тебя мучает.  
– Но любящий человек сам, добровольно, обрекает себя на мучения. Его никто не заставляет.  
– Лэст...  
– Что?  
– Не рассчитывай на пылкие признания с моей стороны.  
– Я и не рассчитываю.  
– Беззаветно любишь?  
– Получается, так.  
– Беззаветно, но не безответно, – хмыкнул Доминик.  
– Что? – удивился Джошуа, подумав, что ему послышалось.  
– Ты же всё прекрасно слышал. Зачем переспрашивать?  
– Да, не нужно, – согласился Джошуа и решился сделать кое-что.  
Он не рассчитывал на положительную реакцию со стороны Вебера. Думал, что Доминик снова взбесится, получая знаки внимания. Но Вебер не взбесился. Почувствовав чужие объятия, он некоторое время сидел, не зная, как отреагировать, а потом обреченно вздохнул и обнял Лэста в ответ. Уткнулся носом ему в макушку. И замер, стараясь не думать о том, что ледяной кокон, в котором он всё это время пребывал, дал трещину, позволив пробиться наружу истинным чувствам.  
Скользнул губами по дрожащим светлым ресницам. Прикоснулся к кончику носа, к щекам, на мгновение – к губам. И, наконец, прижался губами к виску, замирая так.  
– Люблю тебя, – прошептал едва слышно. – Просто, иррационально люблю.  
– А где вечное «забудь»? – спросил Джошуа.  
– Не в этот раз.  
– Ты всё равно уйдёшь?  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что так будет лучше.  
– Кому?  
– Тебе. Ты потом и сам поймёшь. Даже спасибо мне скажешь.  
– За что?  
– За то, что подарил свободу.  
– От чего?  
– От этой любви. Я ведь уже сказал, у тебя любовь больная. На зависимость похожа. Когда меня рядом не будет, ты сможешь вздохнуть свободно. Полюбишь кого-то более достойного. Кто любви, действительно, заслуживает. С кем будешь, по-настоящему, счастлив.  
– Но...  
– А со мной нет.  
– Кто тебе сказал?  
– Мне нечего тебе предложить. Совсем нечего. Даже самая сильная любовь ломается под напором бытовых мелочей. Знаешь, сколько было таких вот, как мы? Молодых, влюбленных, переполненных энтузиазмом. Думавших, что жизнь сказка, и всё будет так, как они мечтали? Сколькие из них в итоге остались вместе, пройдя с блеском через период тотального отчаяния? Скажи мне, Джошуа. Ты много таких примеров знаешь?  
– Нет.  
– Вот и я не знаю.  
– У тебя всё снова в деньги упирается? – усмехнулся Лэст.  
– А во что ещё оно может упираться? Добиваться чего-то нужно в одиночестве. Идти к цели тоже нужно в одиночестве.  
– Ты в этом уверен?  
– На сто процентов. Что я могу тебе дать? Что? Себя? Какая тебе от этого выгода? Лицо моё будешь видеть? Да тебя от него тошнить начнет, и любая мелочь скандал спровоцирует, если у нас не будет хотя бы минимума необходимых вещей. Если у нас крыши над головой не будет. Всё, что у меня есть – это дурацкая, никому не нужная красота, которая меня прокормить не в состоянии. От меня никакой пользы нет, и пока я не добьюсь чего-то в жизни, я не буду думать о любви, даже, если...  
– Если? – эхом повторил Джошуа.  
– Если она сильная и настоящая.  
– А когда добьёшься?  
– Когда добьюсь... Быть может, я вообще ничего не добьюсь и за стенами интерната пропаду навсегда.  
– Не думай об этом.  
– О чём мне тогда думать?  
– О том, что ты поднимешься по карьерной лестнице и будешь много значить в обществе. И тогда...  
– Тогда я попытаюсь найти тебя. Я понимаю, что у тебя уже будет своя жизнь, в которой, возможно, уже не будет места мне. Но я всё равно попытаюсь найти. Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть на тебя и понять, насколько ты изменился.  
– Вебер...  
– Да, Лэст?  
– Я буду ждать, когда ты меня найдёшь.  
– На это может уйти вся жизнь.  
– Я всё равно буду ждать.

* * *

Йогурт стоял на тумбочке до вечера. Лесли то и дело косился в сторону бутылочки. И, как только взгляд останавливался на ней, в душе снова поднималась волна черного негатива, способного уничтожить всё светлое и доброе в радиусе километра. Блисса настолько взбесила сцена объятий в лесу, что он готов был жизнь отдать за один только взгляд на умирающего Вебера. Ну, может, не умирающего, но хотя бы харкающего кровью, если порежет осколком десну, язык или щеку. Что угодно пусть порежет, только бы ему было больно. Очень больно. Так же, как и Блиссу. Только Лесли мучается от боли душевной, а Вебер пусть помучается от боли физической.  
План начал проваливаться с треском в тот самый момент, когда в комнате появились все остальные воспитанники. Доминик так к еде и не прикоснулся и вообще напоминал амебу, в полубессознательном состоянии, которая никак не поймет, что с ней происходит, потому её и колбасит из стороны в сторону. Вебер, на самом деле, находился не в своей тарелке. После сегодняшнего признания. Он долго держал рот на замке, он долго приказывал себе не думать ни о чем подобном, навсегда из памяти вычеркнуть и методично взращивать в себе ненависть. На первом этапе пребывания в интернате у него это получалось, но, чем больше времени проходило, тем хуже становилась игра одного актера. Он всё хуже и хуже справлялся с ролью.  
А сегодня окончательно её провалил.  
Но, наверное, глупо было и в дальнейшем молчать, бросая изредка свои «ненавижу». Уже и принципы, и гордость, и самовлюбленность спасовали перед желанием сказать правду. Он сказал то, что должен был сказать. И даже тот факт, что на признание, сказанное в полный голос, глядя в глаза Джошу, его не хватило, он чувствовал себя подавленным. Его это бесило. Не сам факт любви, не сам факт признания. А то, что этими словами он фактически связывал человека по рукам и ногам, дав призрачную надежду на возможную встречу в будущем. Усугубил положение. Пока он молчал, Лэст ведь считал, что безразличен ему. И потому... Потому мог свободно жить, не оглядываясь в прошлое, а строя своё будущее. Теперь у него был повод вновь и вновь возвращаться к прошлому и ждать. Тратить свою жизнь на ожидания. Возможно, бессмысленные.  
В связи с далеко не радостными размышлениями у Вебера напрочь пропал аппетит, и к напитку парень не притронулся.  
– Я хочу есть, – заявил Кейси. – А до ужина ещё целых полтора часа.  
– Не нужно было обед пропускать, – резонно заметил Верджил. – Снова фотографировались, наверное?  
– А почему нет? – улыбнулся Уэйн. – Когда ещё я найду себе такую замечательную модель? И найду ли?  
– Как на этот раз фотографировались?  
– А догадайся, – засмеялся Уайт.  
– Действительно, Белоснежку изображал? – спросил Ферги.  
– Нет, – отрицательно покачал головой Кейси.  
– Образ весны? – включился в угадайку Джошуа.  
– И снова мимо, – улыбнулся Сноу.  
– «Белый олеандр»? – спросил Доминик.  
– В смысле? – влез в разговор Лесли, всё это время сидевший на своей кровати.  
– В смысле, серия фотографий об интернате. Не обязательно позировать с заранее нанесенной косметикой и в женском платье. Не обязательно пытаться делать фотосессии полупрофессиональные. Может, им просто захотелось сделать пару фотографий на память, – развернуто пояснил Вебер.  
Кейси и Уэйн переглянулись. Предположение Доминика оказалось ближе всего к истине. Они, действительно, сегодня фотографировались на память. Потому никаких особых приготовлений не было, и Кейси не подбирал себе старательно наряды. Он просто надел зеленую толстовку, коричневые джинсы и такую же бейсболку. По сути, он сегодня даже и не позировал. Он просто дурачился, а Уэйн снимал.  
– Бинго, мистер Вебер, – произнес Уэйн.  
– Угадал?  
– Угадал.  
– Вот так-то, – улыбнулся Доминик, вновь воткнув наушник в одно ухо.  
– И всё-таки я хочу есть, – вздохнул Кейси.  
– Подожди. Скоро ужин.  
– Я сейчас хочу.  
Доминик посмотрел в сторону своего йогурта.  
– Кейси, ты не брезгливый? – поинтересовался.  
– Смотря в каком вопросе.  
– У меня просто йогурт недопитый. Половина бутылочки, если не ошибаюсь. Если очень хочешь есть, можешь забрать.  
– Правда? – обрадовался Уайт.  
– Да, – кивнул Вебер.  
– Доминик, ты мой спаситель! Спасибо большое.  
– Да ладно, – махнул рукой Вебер. – Ничего особенного, на самом деле. Угощайся.  
Кейси схватил бутылочку с йогуртом, вернулся на своё место, открутил крышку. Лесли смотрел на него расширяющимися от ужаса глазами. У него было два варианта: промолчать или же прямо сейчас сказать правду. Если бы к йогурту потянулся Доминик, он продолжал бы хранить молчание и ни слова бы не сказал, потому как в своём поступке не раскаялся. Не было ни капли сожаления. Он смотрел бы на кровавую пену, вытекающую изо рта Доминика без жалости, без страха. Но одна мысль о том, что сейчас стекло попадет в рот Кейси, вызывала приступ неконтролируемой паники и ужаса. Уайт – единственный воспитанник интерната, который более или менее симпатизировал Лесли. Который мог поговорить с ним по душам, а не крыть матом. Единственный, кто время от времени проявлял заботу в отношении Блисса. Он не мог допустить того, чтобы Кейси выпил этот йогурт, потому-то и выкрикнул:  
– Не пей его.  
Разговоры в комнате стихли. А Кейси, продолжая держать бутылочку в руке, спросил удивленно:  
– Почему?  
– Наверное, думает, что у меня слюна ядовитая, – фыркнул Доминик.  
– У этого йогурта срок годности закончился, – брякнул первое, что пришло ему в голову, Лесли.  
– Ничего подобного, – возразил Вебер. – Он изготовлен недавно.  
Уайт покрутил упаковку.  
– Правда, свежий, – поддержал высказывание Доминика.  
– Не пей, – повторил Лесли почти с отчаянием в голосе.  
Это прозвучало так тихо, что Кейси вряд ли услышал, потому поднес бутылку ко рту и собирался сделать глоток. Блиссу ничего не оставалось сделать, кроме как сорваться с места и выбить упаковку из рук Уайта. Всё это произошло в рекордно-короткие сроки. Он метнулся к Кейси, выбил йогурт и теперь смотрел на то, как бежевая жидкость растекается по полу, в проходе между кроватями.  
– Ты озверел что ли?! – выпалил Уэйн, наблюдавший за происходящим, но ничего не понимавшим.  
Зато, кажется, понял Вебер. Потому что он поднялся со своего места, схватил бутылку и, нацепив на лицо самую радостную ухмылочку, спросил:  
– И что же там было, Блисс?  
– Ничего, – прошипел Лесли.  
– Ничего? – повторил Доминик. – Слабо верится. Яд для крыс, найденный в подсобке? Не удивлюсь, если именно он.  
В комнате стояла гробовая тишина. Все и так уже поняли, что бутылка с йогуртом была отправлена в полет не просто так. Вероятно, на то имелась весомая причина, и Доминик не паранойил, предполагая, что против него затевалась какая-то дрянь. Джошуа наблюдал за действием, разворачивающимся перед ним, затаив дыхание. Он тоже понимал, что Лесли явно что-то натворил. Вот только что... Неужели, на самом деле, решил отравить Доминика из ревности?  
– Сам не скажешь? – продолжал допытывать Вебер.  
– Мне нечего сказать.  
– Неужели? Тогда почему ты выбил йогурт из рук Кейси?  
– Потому что.  
– Интересно, а там ещё осталось? Может, заставить тебя выпить? – предположил Доминик.  
Он потряс бутылкой в воздухе. На лице появилось заинтересованное выражение. Он резко перевернул бутылку, подставляя ладонь. И вместе с йогуртом на его ладони оказались осколки. Доминик слегка надавал на один из них пальцем, словно проверяя, стекло это или не стекло. Оказалось, стекло, потому как оно легко, без особых усилий прорезало кожу, и из ранки начала сочиться кровь.  
Доминик усмехнулся.  
– Даже так.  
– Что? – спросил Лэст, которого на большее не хватило.  
– Если честно, я думал у твоего любовника мозгов больше. Если бы он мне крысиный яд подсунул, больше баллов получил бы, а так сразу видно, что бестолочь. Хочешь знать, что в йогурте было? Битое стекло. Новый, улучшенный наполнитель.  
– Блисс, ты свихнулся? – с трудом произнес Кейси.  
– А он всегда со сдвигом был, – усмехнулся Доминик, хватая Блисса, который, казалось, превратился в статую, не способную с места сдвинуться, и потащив к выходу. – В душевую не входить, – произнес, мило улыбаясь. – Мы там будем стены в красный цвет перекрашивать.  
Хлопнула дверь. Доминик бросил осколки в мусорное ведро и потащил, слабо сопротивлявшегося Лесли в сторону душевых, пустовавших в это время. Он втолкнул его внутрь, а потом, ничего не спрашивая, не пытаясь выяснить, что толкнуло Блисса на этот поступок, отвесил ему первую хлесткую пощечину.  
– С женщинами будем драться по-женски, – усмехнулся Вебер, выдавая Блиссу вторую пощечину, пришедшуюся на вторую щеку.  
Эти пощечины сыпались одна за другой, а Лесли только и делал, что отступал назад, не понимая, что загоняет самого себя в ловушку. И, действительно, загнал, потому что в один момент он просто понял, что за спиной у него раковины... Вебер подошел к нему совсем близко, ухватил за горло и прижал лицом к зеркальной поверхности.  
– А хочешь, я твоей башкой это зеркало пробью? – прошипел угрожающе.  
– Отпусти, – хотел сказать Блисс, но вместо этого из горла вырвались лишь маловразумительные хрипы.  
– Вряд ли ты этого хочешь, – сам ответил на вопрос Доминик. – Вдруг осколки рожу располосуют, а у тебя, кроме неё ничего и нет-то. Мозгов кот наплакал, как я посмотрю.  
Доминик резко отшвырнул парня от себя, в одну из кабинок. Лесли запнулся о порог, и свалился к ногам Вебера. Тот за шкирку втащил Блисса внутрь и пустил холодную воду. Даже не холодную, а просто ледяную. Поставил Лесли на ноги и снова перехватил его горло.  
– Я обещал утопить тебя в унитазе. Но, думаю, что придушу тебя здесь, да и дело с концом.  
Лесли решительно не хватало воздуха. Хватка на горле не ослабевала, а в легких последний кислород сгорал. Ему было холодно и страшно, а голос пропал. По подбородку стекала кровь из разбитых губ, потому и не было заметно, как они стремительно синели.  
– Ты никому в этом мире не нужен, – прошипел Вебер на ухо своей жертве. – Никому. И, если сдохнешь, никто жалеть не станет...  
– Вебер, отпусти его! – услышал он чужой голос и почувствовал, как кто-то резко отрывает его от Блисса.  
Признаться, он, на самом деле, не ожидал, что кто-то пойдет за ним в душевую. И совсем-совсем не ожидал, что нарушит его воспитательные работы Кейси. Хотя... Кажется, это было в порядке вещей. Ведь, кроме Уайта Блисс вообще никого не интересовал.  
– Понимаю, – хмыкнул Доминик, усмехаясь. – Ладно, овца, живи. Считай, что легко отделался.  
Блисс, поняв, что его больше не удерживают, съехал вниз по стенке и заплакал. Сначала тихо, чуть слышно, а потом в полный голос. Закрыл лицо руками, размазывая по нему воду, слёзы и кровь.  
Он всегда терялся в таких ситуациях. Он никогда не умел постоять за себя. Он с ранних лет был всего лишь куколкой для битья. И, если старшеклассникам хотелось на ком-то размяться, то, чаще всего, выбор падал на него. Им было наплевать на то, что мелочь постоять за себя не может. И ещё он понял, что сопротивляться и просить бесполезно, потому что эти просьбы не только не помогают, они ещё сильнее усугубляют ситуацию. Наверное, поэтому, став старше, он понял, что не хочет ещё и сексуальному насилию подвергаться, потому добровольно подался в бляди.  
Из более или менее нормального человека, действительно, превратился в потаскуху.  
Он был уверен, что здесь, в «Олеандре» ему будет проще и легче. И ему, правда, было проще. До тех пор, пока на территории интерната не появился надменный Вебер, пока он не влез в отношения его отношения с Лэстом. Раньше Лесли был уверен, что Джошуа сможет при необходимости его защитить, но... Когда Блиссу противостоял Доминик, выбор Джоша был очевиден. Хотя, после сегодняшнего дня Лесли понял, что Лэст даже скрывать свою точку зрения уже не собирается. Да, он любит Доминика. Да, он поддерживает Вебера. Да, они оба суки последние. Но жизнь – жестокая игра. Чего ты хотел-то, мальчик?  
Уайт выключил воду и присел рядом с Блиссом на корточки. Тот реветь не прекратил, но хотя бы тональность приглушил и не завывал, как белуга.  
– Зачем ты ему стекло подбросил? – тихо спросил Кейси.  
– Я... я... ненавижу его. Хочу, чтобы он умер, – решительно выпалил Лесли, давясь слезами и отчаянием. – Пусть убирается отсюда ко всем чертям. Ненавижу!!!  
– А ты не думал о том, что, если он умрёт, твой замечательный Джошуа тоже долго не протянет?  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что он к Веберу тянется точно так же, как ты к нему. В своей любви вы с ним одинаковы. Одинаково тупы.  
– Пока его не было, Лэст меня любил...  
– Не-а. Поверь, со стороны виднее. Он тебя не любил. Всё было абсолютно идентично. Просто теперь, на контрасте ярче видно, что он к тебе испытывает, а что к Веберу. Блисс, нам скоро интернат покидать, а ты смотришь на жизнь, как первоклассница наивная. Как ты в жизни-то пробиваться будешь с таким представлением о мире?  
– Не знаю, – шмыгнул носом Лесли. – И знать не хочу.  
– Намучается же кто-то с тобой, – улыбнулся Кейси, проводя ладонью по мокрым волосам.  
Лесли вздрогнул от неожиданного прикосновения, но всхлипывать перестал и облизал стремительно пересохшие губы.  
– Обними меня, – прошептал.  
Это было удивительно даже для него самого. Изначально он и просить не собирался, но сейчас как-то само собой с языка сорвалось.  
– Иди сюда, проблемная деточка, – произнес Кейси. – Обниму, только не хнычь больше. Не реви, Блисс. Стыдно в твоём возрасте. И футболку свою сними. Она мокрая и противная.  
Уайт расстегнул свою толстовку и протянул её Блиссу. Лесли надел сухую, теплую вещь и только тогда понял, насколько сильно замерз. Он потянулся и прижался к Уайту, а тот всё же выполнил обещание и истеричного соседа обнял. Даже по волосам его погладил.  
– Вот зачем всё так гротескно воспринимать? – спросил Кейси тихо. – Выйдем мы за пределы интерната. Там море людей, море кандидатов на роль идеальной любви, а ты циклишься на одном человеке, который о тебя ноги вытирает. Мазохизм какой-то... Ну не реви, Лесли, не реви. Всё у тебя будет хорошо. И полюбят тебя, и самым лучшим считать будут. Просто это не твой человек, и потому...  
Он замолчал на середине заготовленной речи, почувствовав, как Блисс, перебирает его волосы. Пальцы осторожно отводят волосы от шеи, и прикасаются к коже.  
– Что ты делаешь, соблазнитель фигов? – спросил Уайт довольно грубо.  
Лесли посмотрел на него серьёзным, осмысленным взглядом. И прошептал тихо-тихо:  
– Согрей меня, Уайт.  
Кейси ничего ответить не успел, потому что уже в следующий момент Блисс его поцеловал.


	26. Затишье

– И почему я не удивлена? – хмыкнула Кларисса, глядя на Доминика, появившегося на пороге кабинета. – Снова драка. И снова Вебер – самый первый её участник.  
– Кларисса, – протянул он.  
– Не в этом случае, – холодно произнесла женщина.  
– Хорошо, мисс Симонс, – ухмыльнулся Доминик. – Да, я признаю свою вину. Я, действительно, устроил драку, но это была всего лишь ответная реакция. Первый шаг сделал мой противник.  
– И что же это был за шаг?  
– Стекло.  
– Что? – удивилась Кларисса.  
– Он подбросил стекло в мой напиток. Я не мог закрыть на это глаза.  
– Стекло? – переспросила женщина, не ожидавшая подобного ответа.  
– Именно, – прошептал Вебер, опираясь ладонями на стол и пристально глядя в глаза собеседнице. – Стекло. Самое настоящее. Я ничего не придумываю. Если хочешь, можешь спросить, что там произошло, у моих соседей. Уверен, они не откажутся поделиться знаниями и поведать тебе грустную историю о страданиях одной ревнивой мышки...  
Доминик прикусил язык, поняв, что только что сболтнул лишнего. Очень много лишнего. У него не было желания открывать Клариссе душу, рассказывая о своих похождениях, но он только что это сделал, совершенно случайно. Больше по инерции, чем от чистого сердца. Мисс Симонс только усмехнулась. Честно говоря, что-то подобное она давно предполагала, и сейчас абсолютно не удивилась, услышав откровения Вебера относительно его личной жизни.  
Вебер, по-прежнему, смотрел ей в глаза, боясь отвести взор. Словно это могло стать обозначением очередного поражения. А Кларисса лишь улыбалась.  
– Ревность, значит, – протянула она.  
Доминик хранил молчание.  
– Выходит, я не ошиблась.  
– В чём?  
– Когда интересовалась типом мужчин, который тебе нравится. Такой тип, действительно, существует.  
– Разве мы собрались здесь для того, чтобы поговорить об этом?  
– Нет, это просто к слову пришлось. Но я всё же думала, что ошиблась. Оказывается, я попала в десятку.  
– Говоришь таким тоном, словно я тебя в ту ночь чужим именем назвал, а ты сделала вид, что не заметила.  
Кларисса усмехнулась, поднесла к губам чашку с чаем и сделала глоток. Вебер женщину в такие моменты просто ненавидел. Она старательно делала вид, что ничего, вообще ничего не происходит. Они просто собираются поговорить по душам; оттягивала самые главные слова, а до этого говорила размеренно и на отвлеченные темы. Доминик чувствовал себя так, словно его помоями облили. Что, если он, действительно, так облажался?  
Вдруг в самый неподходящий для этого момент с его губ сорвалось чужое имя?  
– Ты в гроб меня своим молчанием загонишь, – проворчал Доминик.  
Кларисса махнула ему царственно рукой.  
– Присядь, отдохни, расслабься. И не переживай так сильно...  
– Я что, правда, назвал тебя чужим именем?  
Директриса посмотрела на него, прищурив глаза, а потом засмеялась. Поставила чашку на стол, сложила руки перед грудью и посмотрела уже серьёзным взглядом. Вебер неожиданно поёжился.  
– И?  
– Я же сказала, расслабься. Не назвал. Если бы это случилось, я бы, не задумываясь, выставила тебя за дверь. Просто...  
– Просто что?  
– Просто умная женщина всегда почувствует разницу между тем, когда реально хотят её, а когда хотят кого-то другого и фантазируют об этом человеке. Я не могу на что-то пожаловаться, но не могу сказать, что было просто нереально хорошо, потому как мысли твои были направлены на кого-то другого. И я даже знаю, на кого.  
– Можно не уточнять?  
– Можно, – кивнула Кларисса. – Но думаю, я не ошибаюсь в своих предположениях. А ты точно знаешь, с кем хотел быть.  
Вебер сделал вид, что не услышал последнюю реплику. Принялся с повышенным интересом разглядывать потолок, чтобы не выдать себя окончательно.  
Впрочем, Кларисса и не настаивала. Она была на сто процентов уверена в своей правоте. И, надо сказать, заслуженно присвоила себе звание интеллектуальной особы. Она не ошибалась, думая, что Доминик большую часть времени думает о Джошуа. Ну, может, не большую часть, но вот тогда точно о нём думал. В принципе, несложно было догадаться, что к чему. Не сложно было сопоставить несколько фактов и получить ответ на все вопросы.  
Одно только появление Вебера заставляло женщину задуматься. Потом эта безобразная выходка с дефиле в женской одежде. Ещё множество мелочей, которые складывались понемногу в общую картину. И стали цельным полотном.  
Мисс Симонс оперлась локтем на столешницу и посмотрела на Вебера. Он скопировал её жест и принялся пристально смотреть на свою собеседницу.  
– О чём ты думаешь, Доминик? – поинтересовалась женщина.  
– А ты? – отозвался он.  
– О том, что, скорее всего, наказания не последует.  
– Почему так?  
– Потому что у тебя особое положение с некоторых пор.  
– Со времен новогодней ночи?  
– Именно.  
– Да ладно. Наказывайте, мисс Симонс, – вновь переходя на официальный тон, произнес Вебер. – На этот раз даже возмущаться не стану, потому что, действительно, заслужил. Всё нормально. Это же ваша обязанность поддерживать порядок в интернате, иначе все от рук отобьются.  
– Не отобьются.  
– Ну, как хочешь, – пожал плечами Вебер. – Это единственное, о чём ты думала? Или есть ещё поводы для размышления.  
– Есть.  
– Какие же?  
– Ты читал когда-нибудь «Капитаны песка»?  
– Было дело.  
– И какое мнение об этой книге составил?  
– Неоднозначное.  
– Почему же?  
– Я не жил в Бразилии в то время. И не могу оценить достоверность. Историей любви не проникся, герои мне не понравились.  
– Может, потому, что есть среди них похожие на тебя?  
– А они там есть?  
– У меня одна параллель в мыслях возникла.  
– Правда?  
– Да, Доминик.  
– И кого же я тебе напоминаю?  
– Кота.  
– Вот то странное существо, корчащее из себя франта, которое сошлось с проституткой?  
– Именно.  
– Спасибо, Кларисса. Ты всегда умела поднять мне настроение.  
– Я просто подумала, что ты, действительно, похож на него. Подумала о твоей дальнейшей жизни. О том, что, возможно, ты тоже будешь использовать женщин для достижения своих целей. Тот, кто дарит им ласку. И тот, кто их обирает... Проще говоря, пользуется женскими слабостями.  
– Кто виноват, что женщины так падки на красивых мужчин?  
– На самом деле, не отрицаешь, что, возможно, после интерната станешь за счёт посторонних женщин выбиваться в люди?  
– Этого я не говорил, – заметил Вебер.  
– Но и не отрицал.  
– Отрицаю!  
– Правда?  
– Да. Это унизительно... И не напоминай мне про «Даунхилл». Я сам знаю, что там делал. Но предпочитаю думать о том, что это была ошибка моей юности.  
– Неужели, на самом деле, собираешься пробиваться в жизни самостоятельно?  
– Я очень на это надеюсь, – ответил Доминик. – Я попытаюсь. Тем более что у меня есть стимул.  
– Какой?  
– Это секретная информация.  
– Очередное пари с Лэстом?  
На секунду Доминик задумался. А ведь, на самом деле, их договор походил на пари, которые они заключали раньше. Только теперь цель была поставлена конкретная, было ради чего идти на риск. Вообще-то, намного проще было изначально не расставаться и пытаться построить будущее вдвоём. Но Вебер всегда всё усложнял. Он не умел жить без сложностей.  
– Что-то типа того, – улыбнулся он.  
– И что теперь на кону?  
– Не скажу.  
– Это личное?  
– Кларисса..., – протянул он.  
– Что? – вполне правдоподобно разыграла недоумение женщина.  
Доминик засмеялся.  
– Да, это очень личное.

* * *

– Что у вас снова произошло? – поинтересовался Пэймонт, поднимая лицо к небу.  
– Ничего, – отозвался Кейси. – А что должно было произойти? Просто разговор у нас не вышел таким, каким я его планировал... Блисс всегда убивал и продолжает убивать меня своей глупостью.  
– Тем не менее, игрушку в подарок ты принял, – заметил Ферги.  
– Ну, игрушка – это не глупость. Это просто попытка сделать приятный сюрприз. Пусть и не очень удачная.  
Кейси замолчал, не зная, что ещё можно сказать на этот счёт. Да и нужно ли вообще говорить? Это его личное дело, и он сам способен разобраться со своими проблемами, не впутывая сюда всех окружающих.  
Хотя, это происшествие в душевой Уайт и не считал проблемой. Просто один неприятный эпизод его жизни. И да, именно неприятный, потому что секс от отчаяния вряд ли можно назвать высокой целью. А Лесли рассчитывал именно на такой результат, когда начинал приставать к Уайту. У него ничего не вышло. После того, как он присосался к губам Кейси, стараясь, как он выразился «согреться», Уайт вытаращил глаза от удивления и замер, не зная, как реагировать на подобную выходку. С одной стороны было приятно ощущать прикосновения другого человека, чувствовать его дыхание на своих губах... Но, в то же время, были моменты, отталкивавшие Кейси. И едва ли не самым основным был тот факт, что это делается не по желанию, а просто, чтобы почувствовать, что хоть кто-то Блисса хочет, любит, считает красивым. Конечно, Уайт мог это сделать, но не захотел. Да и зачем? Очередная ложь? Очередной обман? Очередная попытка убежать от себя. Кейси не считал, что должен подставлять плечо каждому страждущему. Он не спасательный круг, он не обязан всех вытаскивать на поверхность, если они сами себя топят.  
Естественно, он оттолкнул Лесли и ушёл, наплевав на то, что тот снова зашелся в рыданиях на тему того, что его вообще никто не любит. Даже Кейси, который, казалось бы, проявлял заботу, сейчас отказался свою симпатию столь примитивным способом доказывать. Лесли, кажется, и границы не проводил. Он не понимал, где начинается любовь и заканчивается забота. Если Кейси когда-то сказал, что у него милая улыбка, это ещё не повод виснуть у него на шее и пытаться расплатиться за заботу своим телом. Для Лесли это было вполне нормально, отдаться в благодарность за пару добрых слов. И Уайта это печалило.  
– Но разговаривать вы перестали, – заметил Верджил.  
Их с Ферги эта проблема волновала, как никого другого, потому что теперь повышенное внимание Блисса оказалось обращено в их сторону. Они нормально поговорить не могли, потому как рядом тут же оказывался Лесли, интересовавшийся буквально всем. Что, как, почему? Он как будто не понимал, что у друзей могут быть свои секреты, свои интересы, в суть которых они не собираются посвящать посторонних. К тому же... Верджил никогда не скрывал, что в противостоянии Лесли – Доминик, поддерживает второго. Точнее, не то, чтобы поддерживает. Но позиция Вебера ему всё-таки ближе. Блисс убивал в Пэймонте веру в существование разума у некоторых людей. Нет, конечно, учился Лесли отлично, но... А-оценок явно было недостаточно для того, чтобы назвать Блисса умным парнем. Оставалось только удивляться, как он с такими умственными способностями дотянул до своего возраста.  
Хиллс и Пэймонт, конечно, раздражались. Но послать назойливого парнишку отчего-то пока так и не решились. Наверное, давала знать о себе жалость, которую они хотя бы немного, но испытывали к Блиссу. Ему и так постоянно доставалось. В том числе, и от самого Верджила. Теперь, когда до выпуска оставалось всего ничего, парни решили держать себя в руках и не срываться на мелкое недоразумение.  
– Разве? – притворно удивился Кейси, засовывая руку в карман и доставая сигареты.  
Прихватив одну губами, он чиркнул зажигалкой, подкуривая.  
– Да, ты и сам это знаешь, – подтвердил Ферги. – Когда он подходит, ты вечно отворачиваешься и уходишь. Когда с нами разговариваешь ты, и внезапно появляется он, ты находишь причины для ухода. Такое чувство, что вы стали едва ли не заклятыми врагами.  
– Я ведь уже сказал. Просто разногласия.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – не стал спорить Пэймонт.  
– Разногласия, так разногласия, – кивнул Хиллс.  
– Я не люблю оправдываться. Не умею этого делать, – произнес Кейси, давая понять, что он не будет вдаваться в подробности и пояснять причины своего конфликта едва ли не на пальцах точно не станет.  
А в мыслях ещё промелькнула мысль о том, что мириться с Блиссом он, скорее всего, тоже не будет. Просто условия тому не способствуют. Как раз конец года наступил, время, когда пора задуматься о будущем, а не о прошлом. Интернат – это прошлое, будущее – взрослая, самостоятельная жизнь.  
– Никто и не просит, – улыбнулся Верджил. – Не злись, Уайт.  
– Не злюсь, – проворчал тот, выпустив струю дыма. – Даже не думал злиться. Просто... Не хочу затрагивать эту тему. Раз мы с ним не разговариваем, значит, на это есть свои причины, разглашать которые я не собираюсь. Нет в этом ничего криминального, но и занятного тоже нет. Человеческая глупость просто временами переходит все границы, вот и всё.  
Глупость в человеческом обличье в данный момент как раз наблюдала за тремя воспитанниками, прогуливающимися по лесу. Там были Ферги и Верджил. Но ещё там был Кейси. И этот факт отбивал всё желание подойти и пообщаться с соседями по комнате. Блисс, в принципе, совсем уж тупым не был. Он понимал, что его общество не особенно приятно Пэймонту и Хиллсу, но в то же время он никак не мог избавиться от одиночества, не мог заглушить сосущую тоску в груди, не дававшую ему вздохнуть свободно и почувствовать себя человеком. Он с ужасом понимал, что совсем скоро выйдет за пределы интерната и... потеряется там, потому что у него нет ни одной живой души, которая могла бы поддержать в трудный момент. Никого абсолютно. Ни друзей, ни любимого человека. Он один, совсем один. Одиночество убивало Блисса.  
Есть такие люди, которые всеми силами хватаются за одиночество, боятся с ним расстаться. Они его холят и лелеют, как любимое дитя. Держат за руку, не давая уйти. Скорее человеку, пытающемуся ворваться в их жизнь, укажут на выход, чем расстанутся со своим привычным состоянием. Таких людей Лесли не понимал. Он боялся одиночества, он ненавидел это чувство. Словно стоишь на ровном месте, и тебя обдувает ледяной ветер. Никого рядом нет, только что перекати-поле изредка летает.  
А сейчас он как раз в таком положении и оказался. Раньше у него была возможность поболтать с Кейси, сейчас этого не осталось. Он сам, своими нелепыми проявлениями нежности всё испортил. Полез к человеку, не ожидавшему ничего подобного, с поцелуями, хотя мог ограничиться простым «спасибо», и этого было бы достаточно. Во всяком случае, Уайт оценил бы гораздо выше, чем поцелуй.  
Одно время Лесли казалось, что он Уайту нравится. Наверное, именно потому он и решился соседа поцеловать. И экспериментальным путем выяснил, что снова себе напридумывал сказок нежизнеспособных. Спутал нормальное, человеческое отношение с влюбленностью. Наивно было так думать. Достаточно вспомнить первое утро нового года, когда Кейси отхлестал его по щекам. Тогда ведь Блисс тоже был уверен, что его обязательно поцелуют. Что получил в итоге? Правильно, затрещину. Так почему же он подумал, что сейчас что-то изменилось? Наверное, виной тому было обманчивое ощущение защищенности, появившееся рядом с Уайтом, в его объятиях. Словно парень, на самом деле, обнял его от души, а не по обязаловке, как частенько делал Джошуа. Но обнимают ведь не только любимых людей. Эта мысль появилась в голове Лесли слишком поздно, когда уже поздно было что-то менять.  
Расположение Кейси он потерял. Кажется, навсегда. Во всяком случае, сейчас полагать так были все основания. Уайт старательно избегал его компании. Стоило только нарисоваться на горизонте, как блондин тут же находил себе неотложные дела и удалялся. Лесли чувствовал себя облитым грязью, но стойко держался.  
Но заговорить не решался до определенного момента. До сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня в нем неожиданно проснулась решительность, и он подумал, что нужно действовать.  
Лесли вздохнул тяжело и всё-таки направился к соседям.  
Когда он появился, разговор внезапно стих. Верджил и Ферги переглянулись, словно ожидали того, что сейчас снова будет драка, только вместо Вебера на рыжего с кулаками накинется Кейси. Уайт с кулаками набрасываться не торопился. Он медленно подносил к губам сигарету, делал затяжку... Создавалось впечатление, что в этой сигарете едва ли не смысл его жизни заключается. На самом деле, одна благополучно истлела. Кейси сделал всего пару затяжек, а потом просто зажал сигарету в руке. До тех пор, пока она не дотлела до фильтра и не обожгла пальцы. Эта боль его немного отрезвила.  
– Я не помешаю? – спросил Блисс.  
– За всех сказать не могу, – отозвался Ферги.  
– Я тоже, – поддакнул Верджил. – Мне – нет.  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – хмыкнул Уайт, в очередной раз подтвердив теорию о том, что он Блисса избегает.  
Он, действительно, собирался уходить, но в этот момент услышал окрик Лесли:  
– Подожди!  
Кейси притормозил, замер на месте. А потом всё же соизволил повернуться лицом к соседу по комнате.  
– Чего тебе? – спросил недовольно.  
Блиссу было не по себе. Он нервничал и кусал губы, не зная, как начать разговор. Во всяком случае, в присутствии Верджила и Ферги было немного не по себе. Они ведь не при делах. В курс дела их никто не вводил, потому о приключениях в душевой парни имели самое смутное представление.  
– Я как раз с тобой и хотел поговорить.  
– О чём?  
– Может, не при всех? – промямлил Блисс, понимая, что у него нет никакого желания втягивать в разборки непосвященных соседей.  
– Мы пойдем, – принял решение Пэймонт, потянув Хиллса за рукав пиджака. – Пожалуй, вам, действительно, есть, что обсудить без посторонних.  
Лесли проводил их взглядом. Удивительное дело, но сейчас, когда они ушли, Блисс почувствовал себя ещё неувереннее, чем прежде. Хотя бы потому, что, если Уайту придет в голову съездить ему по роже, как уже делали другие, никто не поможет и спасать не кинется. А на лице Кейси отторжение без труда прочитывалось.  
Он затянулся в очередной раз, усмехнулся и выдохнул дым в лице Блиссу. Это было неожиданно, потому Лесли даже отпрыгнуть не успел. У него заслезились глаза, а на душе как будто серый пепел сигареты осел, и стало совсем грустно.  
– Чего тебе? – спросил Кейси, бросив сигарету на землю и затушив её носком ботинка. – Хотел что-то сказать? Говори. У меня нет желания стоять здесь и молчать. Помолчать я могу и в более приятной компании. Впрочем, поговорить тоже.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Что именно?  
– Зачем намеренно жестокость демонстрируешь, которая тебе не свойственна?  
– Я тебе уже говорил, что моя доброта – не более чем маска.  
– Неправда!  
– Да откуда бы тебе знать?  
– Я..., – Блисс начал, но тут же запнулся, сомневаясь, что над его ответом не будут смеяться.  
В очередной раз стать посмешищем ему совсем не хотелось. Но к тому всё шло. Постоянно.  
– Ну же?  
– Чувствую это, – произнес Лесли, шмыгнув носом.  
Не потому, что снова собирался заплакать, а просто, по привычке больше. На самом деле, подсознательно он боялся того, что к нему опять будут физическое насилие применять, потому каждое слово подбирал с осторожностью, чтобы ничего лишнего не сболтнуть, как это часто бывало. Ну, не умел он тонко чувствовать настроение окружающих людей. Не умел. Хотел бы научиться, да ничего не выходило. Единственное, что Блисс умел в совершенстве, так это наживать врагов и находить неприятности на свою голову многострадальную.  
– Всю жизнь ты что-то чувствуешь, но ни хрена к голосу здравого смысла не прислушиваешься, – философски заметил Уайт. – Вот что тебя сейчас заставляет ко мне придалбываться? Хочешь сказать, тебе плохо живется? Так каждый получает ровно столько, сколько заслужил. Не хотел бы, чтобы с тобой обращались, как с тряпкой, с тобой и не обращались бы...  
– А что я, по-твоему, должен был делать? В драку лезть при каждом удобном случае? Так мне же первому и достанется, в случае чего. Я с самого детства только и делаю, что ненависть у всех провоцирую. Меня никто не любит. Меня все ненавидят. Даже Лэст. Особенно, он...  
– Он здесь при чём?  
– При том.  
– Ну, да. Прости, забыл. Ты его любишь так, что руки и ноги трясутся, во рту пересыхает, и как-то само собой получается ноги под ним раздвинуть. Извини, но где же чувства? Не вижу их совсем. Хотя наблюдал внимательно. И, возможно, постарался бы тебе помочь, если бы не одно «но».  
– Какое?  
– Ненавижу, когда люди добровольно унижаются.  
– Когда я унижался?  
– Сам этого не видишь? – усмехнулся Уайт. – Тогда ситуация ещё более запущенная, чем мне казалось. Ты даже косяков своих не замечаешь, что довольно печально. Ладно, хочешь быть тряпкой до конца жизни, будь ею. Ничего больше посоветовать не могу.  
– Но...  
– Что «но»?  
– Скажи, я обидел тебя? Да?  
– Когда бы?  
– Тогда, в душевой.  
– Если честно, мне наплевать, – честно признался Кейси. – Это было неприятно, но не смертельно.  
– Неприятно?  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что, Блисс. Не тупи.  
– Я, правда, не понимаю.  
– Неудивительно, что вы трое никак не разберетесь между собой, и единственное, что у вас есть – это страдания и мучения бесконечные. Никогда не думал о том, насколько унизительно пользоваться секонд-хендом? Нет, в принципе, не стыдно. Все с кем-то расходятся и заново влюбляются. Ладно, не все. Но многие. И это нормально. Лишь отдельным людям везёт найти свою судьбу с первого раза. Так, чтобы на всю жизнь. Есть те, кто способен разбить пару. Есть те, кому противно это делать. Мне противно об этом даже думать, не то, что делать. Тем более, я не влюблен до безумия, меня не тянет к тебе, как магнитом. Я не готов за пару минут близости с тобой идти на подвиги, мне это и без подвигов не нужно. Мне неприятно, что человек, который, вроде как любит другого, вешается на меня, пытаясь какие-то чувства ко мне изобразить. Если не пытается, то ещё противнее. По сути, мной пользуются. Я не хочу уподобляться Веберу, который на каждом углу орёт, что он невъебенно-крутой, и потому никто никогда рядом с ним стоять не будет, потому что недостойны, а потом прячется по душевым с Лэстом и вполне позволяет не просто стоять рядом, а делать вполне определенные вещи. Если бы он был таким, как говорит, подобных поступков не последовало. Это довольно мерзко. Нет, я понимаю, что есть такие люди, которые не отказываются от того, что им предлагают. Просто потому, что хотят получить выгоду. Предложили – не стану отказываться. Вдруг больше не предложат. Я не вправе их осуждать, но и делать так, как они не стану. Если хочется любви вчетвером, поищи себе другой объект для неё.  
– То есть, я тебе неприятен?  
– Я такого не говорил. Мне неприятна ситуация.  
– А я?  
– Слушай, Блисс. Ну, кому ты свои мозги пожертвовал? А главное – когда? Вроде такой умный мальчишка, учителя нарадоваться не могут, а в жизни вечно, как что брякнешь, так сразу придушить тебя хочется.  
– Ты на вопрос не ответил, – упрямо повторил Лесли.  
– Я обязан это сделать?  
– Не обязан, но...  
– Что? – снова поторопил своего собеседника Уайт.  
– Ты мог бы со мной быть?  
– Нет.  
– Совсем нет?  
– А разве можно как-то иначе?  
– Ну, я имею в виду, не сейчас...  
– Не сейчас?  
– Нет, – Лесли потупился и принялся гипнотизировать взглядом землю. – Не в этой ситуации просто. Если я расстанусь с Лэстом. Вот, совсем расстанусь. То есть, больше не буду о нём говорить, не буду с ним общаться. Ну, естественно, шл... шл...,– это слово явно давалось ему с трудом. – Шлюхой его не буду. Ты мог бы со мной попробовать?  
– Странные вопросы задаешь.  
– Нормальный вопрос.  
– Можно я не буду на него отвечать?  
– Почему?  
– Предпочитаю размышлениям реальные дела. Когда ты, действительно, расстанешься с Лэстом, и не с криками, ссорами и скандалами, а в своих мозгах, я подумаю над твоим предложением.  
– В своих мозгах?  
– Да. Когда перестанешь думать о нём, о нём и ещё раз о нём. Когда перестанешь терпеть унижение и позиционировать себя, как давалку безотказную. Когда, если не станешь личностью, но хотя бы начнешь делать первые шаги на пути к становлению ею, я обязательно подумаю о возможности что-то с тобой начать.  
Лесли тяжело вздохнул.  
– Что такое? – насторожился Кейси.  
– Думаешь, у меня получится?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Уайт. – Честно, не знаю. Но у тебя есть стимул измениться, если, конечно, ты, действительно, хочешь попробовать быть со мной. Возможно, в процессе изменения ты придешь к выводу, что я тебя недостоин, а ты заслуживаешь чего-то большего. Я не отметаю такой возможности. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты стал собой, а не забитой туповатой курицей, которую из тебя сделали в прошлом интернате, а ты перетащил свои привычки сюда, приспособившись так, как было проще всего. Вспомни, какой ты, на самом деле, Блисс. И будь собой.  
– Я..., – неуверенно начал Лесли.  
– Ну же.  
– Я попытаюсь, – произнес Блисс. – Я, правда, попытаюсь стать лучше. Попытаюсь стать самим собой.  
– Вот и славно, – улыбнулся Уайт.


	27. Буря

У Джошуа настроение было на нуле. Что, в общем-то, неудивительно. Оно у него постоянно падало ниже уровня плинтуса по ряду понятных причин. Все они, так или иначе, были связаны с Домиником, с его отношением к жизни и к самому Лэсту. После признания Вебер как будто потерял интерес к бывшему другу и снова с головой погрузился в свои собственные дела, в которых места любви не находилось. Точнее, как думал Джошуа, не находилось места для любви к нему, но не для любви к Клариссе. Конечно, дамочка-директриса оказалась в фаворе. Доминик большую часть своего времени уделял ей, и, как только появлялась возможность, тащился к ней в кабинет. История повторялась в деталях. Точно так же, как и тогда. Сначала признание в любви, а потом оглушающая новость о том, что на место объекта любви выбран другой человек. Девушка. Конечно, ведь это правильно. Это естественно. А Доминик всегда стремится выглядеть правильным в глазах общества. Он просто не может себе позволить появиться где-то в компании мужчины, потому что это может поставить пятно на его репутации. Хотя, казалось бы, какая репутация? Откуда ей вообще взяться? Однако Доминик как будто стеснялся своего происхождения, пытался от него отмахнуться и убежать. Мальчик из высшего общества, зашедший в круг нищебродов, чтобы развлечься и посмотреть, как живут другие слои общества. Не более того. А сиротка – это просто маска, которую он носит временно.  
Вообще-то, в этот раз гробовое молчание Вебер не хранил. Когда Джошуа спросил, какие отношения связывают Доминика с Клариссой, Вебер признался, что они просто друзья. Лэст кивнул, соглашаясь. Но почему-то не поверил. Наверное, по той простой причине, что уже был в такой ситуации. Думать о том, что его снова предают, не хотелось.  
Джошуа постоянно был занят мыслями о том, как рассорить Доминика и директрису. Чтобы и дружбы между ними не осталось, если Вебер, конечно, не соврал, и у них, действительно, только дружба. Мало ли, к чему эта дружба привести может? Сейчас – дружба, потом – роман.  
Лэст не понимал одного. Директриса «Даунхилла» и директриса «Белого олеандра» – разные личности. То, что директриса старого интерната считала счастьем, для Клариссы было не более чем мимолетным приключением. К тому же... Ей было интересно общение с Домиником. По ряду личных причин. Женщина готовила себя к встрече с одним трудным подростком, который вот-вот должен был ворваться в её жизнь. И не факт, что рядом с ним Вебер не покажется ангелом. Просто в грядущем выпуске не было никого более скандального, чем Доминик, вот Кларисса и закаляла характер. Пыталась понять, насколько ей хватит терпения с новым воспитанником, которого должны перевести в интернат в начале следующего учебного года.  
К тому же Вебер возвращался от директрисы подозрительно счастливым, что тоже наводило на определенные подозрения. У этого счастья не было двойного дна. Доминик, действительно, был счастлив, но не потому, что ему удалось привлечь внимание директрисы, а потому, что у него была возможность поговорить с кем-то ещё, помимо соседей по комнате. Кларисса с успехом исполняла роль старшей сестрички, а, может, даже матери, если закрыть глаза на событие, подтолкнувшее их к общению. Находясь рядом с ней, Доминик чувствовал себя увереннее, чем обычно. Эти разговоры по душам с ехидными замечаниями, язвительностью с обеих сторон и шутками, понятными только им, были чем-то таким... домашним, наверное, что Вебер просто забывал на время о своём истинном происхождении. О том, что на самом деле, никого у него нет. И никогда не было. Лэст, конечно, этого не понимал. Он давно смирился со своим положением, понял, что родителей нет, не будет никогда. Они не появятся из ниоткуда, не протянут к нему руки и не скажут, что искали его. Он один в этом мире и пробивать себе дорогу нужно самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи.  
Пожалуй, из всех воспитанников интерната Доминик испытывал самую сильную потребность во внимании со стороны окружающих. Ему хотелось чувствовать себя нужным, необходимым хоть кому-то, раз уж родители так с ним обошлись. Некому было научить его любви, состраданию и пониманию. Некому было привить ему нормы поведения в обществе. Доминик всему учился сам, без посторонней помощи, потому и знания получились какие-то однобокие. Он воспринимал всё исключительно так, как видел, а видел не всегда нормально. Оценивать адекватно не получалось. По правде сказать, себя Вебер считал человеком второго сорта, и это знание вызывало у него отчаяние. Доминик старательно скрывал свои истинные чувства за маской самовлюбленного нарцисса, считающего, что весь мир должен лежать у него под ногами, наглого и циничного. Он хотел казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле, не понимая, что его восприятие не всегда совпадает с восприятием окружающих. И то, что ему кажется, единственно-правильным решением, может оказаться дорогой в никуда, тупиком. Если бы Доминик не бежал от себя и был самим собой... Кто знает, возможно, у него было бы намного больше друзей. И его любили бы искренне, а не благоговея перед силой и жестокостью, которую он старательно в себе взращивал.  
Такого его смог полюбить только один человек. Быть может, потому, что в компании Лэста Вебер время от времени позволял себе оттаивать. Правда, потом шел на попятный, опасаясь, что это тоже будет расценено, как слабость.  
Но, несмотря на их взаимное влечение, да и не только влечение, а нечто большее, понимать друг друга они так и не научились. Доминик пребывал в твердой уверенности, что всё и так ясно, дополнительных пояснений не требуется. Джошуа и так во всём разберется. Джошуа не разбирался. Он хотел, чтобы Доминик ему всё рассказывал, в деталях, а Вебер молчал, лишь продолжал летать на крыльях любви. Или на чём он там летал, возвращаясь от Клариссы?  
План родился сам собой и казался Лэсту едва ли не гениальным. Хотя, на самом деле, его можно было охарактеризовать лишь, как откровенную глупость. Но любящие люди, попав под влияние ревности, редко сохраняют способность трезво мыслить. Чаще всего ревность застилает глаза и заставляет совершать ошибки, за которые можно заплатить очень высокую цену. Именно это и произошло с Джошем. Правда, изначально он не думал, что его ошибка приведет к таким последствиям. Он был уверен, что впереди его ждёт триумф. Ждало падение.  
Правда, пока он об этом даже не догадывался.  
У него имелась конкретная проблема, и эту проблему следовало разрешить в кратчайшие сроки, чтобы на нервы не действовала и позволила вздохнуть свободно. Нужно было перетянуть внимание Вебера на себя. А для этого следовало оттолкнуть от Доминика директрису. Когда общение с ней сойдёт на «нет», Вебер снова начнет общаться с ним. Джошуа, кажется, отказывался слушать самого Доминика, постоянно повторявшего одно и то же. Не усложняй. Не усугубляй. Если сейчас привыкнем друг к другу, расставаться будет больно. Лэст знал, что ему больно будет в любом случае. Что усугубляй, что не усугубляй. Он уже прирос к Веберу и вряд ли сможет так просто от него отвыкнуть. Точнее, отвыкнуть он никогда не сможет. Разве что на время позабыть...  
Лэст не видел смысла в расставании. Он вообще не понимал Доминика. Никогда не понимал, чем тот руководствуется в своих поступках. Почему намеренно выбирает длинную дорогу, которая, всенепременно, утомит его, если можно немного сократить и пойти напрямую, а не плутая по бесконечным обманчивым тропкам. Но Доминика, в принципе, сложно было понять. Что говорить о посторонних, если он сам терялся от своих мыслей?  
Джошуа тяжело вздохнул. Вебер снова учесал в кабинет директрисы. И возвращаться не торопился.  
В голове было пусто, а на душе отвратно. Говоря откровенно, хотелось рвать и метать. И неизвестно, каким чудом Джошу удавалось удержать себя в руках.  
Помимо него в комнате находился только Лесли, который с каким-то преувеличенным интересом перелистывал комиксы, купленные в городе. На самом деле, он их давно прочитал. Просто не знал, чем себя занять, а разговаривать с Лэстом не было никакого желания. Они уже приличное время не разговаривали, да и вообще старательно делали вид, что друг друга не знают и никогда не знали. Лишь вынужденно существуют в одной комнате. Что, кстати, было не так далеко от истины.  
Потому-то Блисс и удивился, когда на его кровать полетел пакет. И прозвучал едва ли не приказной тон:  
– Надевай.  
Лесли посмотрел на своего собеседника удивленно.  
– Зачем? – спросил тихо.  
– Так нужно, – усмехнулся Джошуа, не открывая карты.  
Он зачем-то полез в вещи Вебера, и Лесли стало не по себе. После случая в душевой он старательно избегал Доминика и ничего общего с ним иметь не хотел. А его, кажется, собирались нарядить в одежду ненавистного Вебера. Во всяком случае, интуиция подсказывала Блиссу что-то подобное.  
– Что ты собираешься сделать?  
– Провернуть один план.  
– А мне обязательно в этом участвовать?  
– Да. Больше некому.  
– Лэст, я не буду надевать это...  
– Почему же?  
– Потому что Вебер меня убьёт.  
– Не убьёт. Он даже не узнает.  
– Ты окончательно свихнулся на идее трахнуть его, но поскольку он против, решил устроить маскарад?  
На секунду Джошуа замер, потом повернулся в сторону Блисса и посмотрел на него изучающе. Что-то привлекательное в этой идее, определенно, было. Интересно, а почему он раньше, самостоятельно, до подобного не додумался? Разумеется, настоящего Доминика никто не смог бы заменить при всём желании. Но хотя бы на время создать иллюзию, подарить несколько секунд счастья безумно влюбленному... Джошуа ухмыльнулся.  
– Нет, до этого я как-то не додумался.  
– Учти, носить это не буду.  
– Носить никто и не заставляет. На несколько минут примеряй и всё.  
– Зачем?  
– Тебя не касается.  
– А кого это тогда касается, если не меня? Кажется, ты всё-таки меня просишь это надеть, а не кого-то постороннего.  
– Не болтай, а переодевайся, – прошипел Джошуа, преисполненный решимости.  
Наконец, он нашел то, что искал. Любимая белоснежная толстовка Доминика была вытащена на свет и тоже брошена на кровать Блисса. Эту вещь Вебер носил постоянно. Чем-то она ему нравилась, потому первым делом в глаза должна была броситься одежда, а не сама модель. Модель, правда, ещё не знала, что ей придется принимать участие в импровизированной фотосессии. Ей только предстояло узнать о планах Джошуа на свою персону.  
Лесли неуверенно потянулся к пакету и заглянул внутрь. Там лежали уже знакомые ему чулки и юбка, в которых когда-то заявился на занятия Доминик, а ещё... Ещё среди вещей обнаружился каштановый парик. Блисс подцепил его пальцами, как будто ему неприятно прикасаться к этой вещи, и вытащил на свет, состроив презрительную физиономию. По всему выходило, что он в своих предположениях не ошибся, и Лэст, действительно, предлагает ему одеться, как Доминик. Даже вон парик соответствующий подобрал, в точности копирующий прическу Вебера, как по цвету, так и по длине. Чуть длиннее спереди, чуть короче сзади.  
– А линзы ты мне не купил? – язвительно поинтересовался Блисс. – Зеленые такие, яркие. Чтобы уже точная копия получилась. Не ограничивайся полумерами.  
– Купил, – равнодушно отозвался Джошуа, бросив на кровать ещё и коробочку с линзами. – Вот, надевай.  
– Не буду, – прошипел Лесли.  
– Будешь, – тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Лэст.  
– Иди к черту! – выпалил Блисс.  
– Ты наденешь это всё.  
– Нет!  
– Да!  
– Нет!!  
– Да!!  
– Да нет же!  
– Наденешь, – зло процедил Лэст, подцепив Лесли за подбородок, задрав его и глядя неотрывно в карие глаза, на дне которых уже появился страх.  
Впрочем, как и всегда, когда к Блиссу применяли физическое насилие. Он первое время даже простых прикосновений боялся, думая, что в любой момент рука ласкающая может превратиться в руку, причиняющую боль.  
Джошуа гипнотизировал своего собеседника взглядом, губы были поджаты. Взгляд не выражал ничего, кроме холода и равнодушия. Джошуа по своей любимой привычке о чужих чувствах не думал совершенно, его не волновало ничто, кроме собственных ощущений. Ему хотелось видеть Блисса не просто в женских шмотках. А в женских шмотках, сочетающихся с иллюзорной внешностью Доминика. Это было ещё обиднее, ещё унизительнее. Если раньше он просто мечтал о Вебере, находясь рядом с Блиссом, то теперь решил окончательно убить индивидуальность. Он не скрывал, что ему нужен Доминик и скрывать не собирался.  
Именно в этот момент Лесли впервые почувствовал ненависть не к Доминику, а к Джошу, который обращается с ним, как с вещью. Нет, откровением для него это не стало. Он и раньше понимал, что не особенно нужен Лэсту, но ещё верил в чудо. Сейчас... Веры в чудеса не осталось. Перед ним распростерлась лишь реальность, не особенно радостная, говоря откровенно. Но зато иллюзии испарились.  
– Возражения не принимаются. Ты надеваешь эти шмотки, надеваешь парик и линзы, мажешь свою веснушчатую морду тональником. А потом выходишь в коридор, и позируешь так, как я тебе скажу. Больше мне ничего от тебя не нужно. И трахать тебя в таком обличье я не собираюсь.  
– Да неужели? – фыркнул Блисс.  
– Не собираюсь, – повторил Джошуа уверенным тоном.  
Возражения, действительно, не принимались. Это стало понятно по голосу, в котором даже намека на обманчивую ласковость не осталось, только злость и желание поскорее увидеть результат работы, а не тратить время на объяснения.  
– А, если не надену?  
– Пожалеешь, – хмыкнул Лэст и вышел из комнаты, оставив Блисса наедине со своеобразным маскарадным костюмом.  
Лесли было противно, мерзко и горько. И, в первую очередь не из-за ситуации, хотя, и она была неприятной. Больше было противно от самого себя, не способного дать отпор и послать Джошуа в известном направлении, которое нравится далеко не каждому. Он вполне мог бы это сделать, но не сделал, потому что снова дали знать о себе страхи, рожденные воспоминаниями о физической боли.  
Блисс вздохнул тяжело и принялся стаскивать с себя школьную форму, в которой был всё это время. Прикоснулся к чулку. Ему было противно держать эту вещь в руках, отвратно думать о том, что до него её надевал Вебер, а теперь придётся ему. Это было так унизительно, что в сравнении с ним даже избиение в душевой меркло. В отличие от Доминика, старательно создававшего себе в том маскараде образ кричащей дешевки, Лесли не мог пересилить себя. Он и так был дешевкой, а наряд этот только подчеркивал его истинную природу. В очередной раз ему захотелось уменьшиться до размеров микроба и исчезнуть из этой жизни. Навсегда.  
Однако сказать твердо, решительно «нет» он так и не смог. Снова не смог. Да что там об отказе наряжаться другим человеком говорить, если он, до сих пор, не решился сказать Лэсту о том, что больше не является его собственностью. Что больше не будет перед ним унижаться и вообще решил начать новую жизнь.  
Уайт особой заинтересованности к его персоне не проявлял, делая вид, что ему вообще на происходящее наплевать. Но иногда, когда их взгляды пересекались, Кейси вроде как без слов спрашивал, когда же начнутся решительные действия. Лесли убеждал самого себя, что вот сегодня он обязательно сделает то, что должен был сделать уже давно, но так этого и не сделал. Всё оставалось лишь на уровне размышлений.  
Продолжая ненавидеть самого себя, Блисс натянул на себя предложенную одежду. Толстовку Вебера, воняющую мерзкой лимонной отдушкой, надел со скрипом. Уж очень велико было отвращение к её хозяину. Да ко всему прочему, вещь была немного великовата и откровенно Блисса бесила. Подойдя к зеркалу, он надел парик, а после вставил линзы. От него самого мало что осталось. Из зеркала на него смотрел другой человек. Другой, но не Вебер. Со спины, наверное, можно было перепутать с Домиником, но лицо его сразу выдавало.  
Лесли взял упаковку с тональным кремом и принялся наносить эту мерзость на лицо. Надавил слишком сильно на тюбик, и крем брызнул прямо на одежду, теперь скрыть тот факт, что в отсутствие хозяина толстовку кто-то брал, оказалось нереально. И Блисса охватила паника. Он понял, что пожалеет в любом случае. И снова получит от кого-то. То ли от Вебера за испорченную одежду, то ли от Лэста за испорченное настроение. Оно у него и так было отвратительным, а неповиновение могло окончательно разозлить.  
Блисс вышел в коридор и тут же был схвачен за руку. Джошуа посмотрел на него изучающе, как археолог смотрит на найденный артефакт, решая, какова его ценность.  
– Сойдет, – бросил равнодушно.  
Так ничего и не пояснив, потащил парня по коридору.  
– Куда ты меня тащишь? – возмутился Лесли.  
– Не важно, – на ходу бросил Лэст.  
– Нет, это важно.  
– Я уже сказал, мне нужно сделать пару фотографий.  
– Со мной? – в очередной раз протупил Блисс.  
– С Домиником.  
– Так с ним и фотографируйся.  
– Вот я и собираюсь.  
– А я зачем?  
– Блисс, ты совсем тупой?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда какого хрена вопросы тупые задаёшь? Ты будешь роль Вебера исполнять. Теперь дошло? Или ещё пояснения требуются?  
– Ненавижу, – прошипел Лесли.  
– Отлично, – отозвался Джошуа. – Мне, если честно, наплевать.  
Блисс неожиданно притормозил посреди коридора, топнул ногой, как обиженный ребёнок и внезапно заорал во весь голос:  
– Блядь, да как же вы оба меня заебали!!! Нравится друг другу жизнь портить? Пожалуйста! Но зачем ещё и других в это дело втягивать?!  
Лэст зажал ему рот ладонью и тут же взвыл, почувствовав, как Блисс со всей дури его цапнул. Лесли и сам от себя такого не ожидал. Просто, наверное, злость все пределы перешагнула, потому что укусил он Джоша с каким-то извращенным наслаждением и почувствовал кратковременный триумф, ощутив на языке привкус чужой крови. Лэст, недолго думая, отвесил ему затрещину. Блисс сорвал с ноги ботинок и метнул его в голову Джошу. Лэст успел отскочить, и ботинок, брошенный с остервенением, пролетев мимо его головы, благополучно состыковался с окном. Раздался звон битого стекла, а Джошуа изумленно вытаращился на всегда тихого и послушного Блисса. В этом беснующемся, гневливом существе ничего не было от привычной, податливой потаскушки, которая умела только ластиться, но не умела посылать на хер решительно и навсегда.  
– Озверина обожрался? – спросил Лэст удивленно.  
– Ненавижу тебя, мудак, – продолжал орать Блисс. – Если тебе так нужно, сам и наряжайся своим Домиником. К зеркалу, и вперёд, за дело...  
Момент, когда Джошуа оказался рядом с ним, Блисс благополучно пропустил, занятый своим представлением. Поэтому, когда его обхватили руками и оторвали от пола, замер на время, а потом начал вырываться с двойным усердием. Он размахивал руками, пытаясь ударить Лэста, но тот успешно уворачивался, хотя понимал, что долго в таком темпе не протянет. Уж очень активно Лесли сегодня сопротивлялся. Удивительно было даже то, что объятия не помогали. Обычно Блисс от одного прикосновения таял, а сейчас его, кажется, эта показная нежность сильнее взбесила.  
– Пусти, урод! – рявкнул он, пытаясь вывернуться из крепкого захвата.  
В определенный момент он умудрился пнуть Джоша по коленке. Лэст втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Лесли, почувствовав вкус победы, размахнулся, и снова повторил свой трюк на бис. Джошуа его не выпустил, а вот на пол они вместе грохнуться умудрились. Лэст ухватил сопротивляющуюся жертву за капюшон, подтянул ближе к себе и прижал к полу.  
Закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в шею, наслаждаясь. Со спины Блисса, действительно, можно было принять за Доминика, если, конечно, не брать в расчет некоторые детали. Например то, что Лесли ростом ниже. И в плечах уже. Да и вообще фигура такая... весьма своеобразная. Бедра немного округлые, как у девушки, а талия тонкая. Девкой, скорее всего, он был бы краше, но как-то природа ошиблась.  
С каким-то ужасом Блисс думал о том, что ему не вырваться из захвата, и Джошуа сейчас с ним может сделать всё, что угодно. А тот, полностью погрузившись в вымышленный мир, сейчас думал только о том, что под ним находится Вебер, а не кто-то иной, потому кайфовал, его доставляло только от одного вида каштановых волос, знакомой толстовки, от которой пахло любимым сочетанием запахов Доминика, по сути, его собственным запахом. К тому же, юбка и чулки Джошу тоже были знакомы, и потому пробуждали вполне определенные желания. Лэст подумал, что нужно было додуматься до этого раньше и надевать на Лесли весь маскарадный костюм. Тогда, наверное, ему было бы бесконечно хорошо даже в постели с этой безмозглой пидовкой.  
Он отвел волосы от шеи и нежно прикоснулся губами к коже. Лесли охреневал от такого поведения, понимая, что его так нежно никогда прежде не целовали. И вряд ли поцелуют, если он будет в своем истинном облике. Эта нежность была предназначена Веберу, а не ему.  
– Ещё раз ко мне прикоснешься, я тебя, урода, кастрирую! – рявкнул Блисс.  
Джошуа засмеялся.  
– А, знаешь... Если бы мы с ним оказались в подобном положении, он сказал бы точно такие же слова, – прошептал на ухо, мягко прихватывая губами мочку.  
И запуская ладонь под коротенькую юбку.  
Блисс задрожал. Его не оставляло ощущение, что его сейчас изнасилуют. Почему изнасилуют? Да потому, что в данный момент он совершенно Лэста не хотел.  
Доминик, покинув кабинет директрисы, собирался пойти в спальню. Но у дверей притормозил, потому что услышал крик. Голос был ему знаком. Очень хорошо знаком. Вебер некоторое время раздумывал, стоит ли идти и посмотреть, кого там Блисс кастрировать собрался. В итоге любопытство победило, и Доминик отправился посмотреть бесплатное кино. Прошел по коридору до конца, свернул налево и замер, увидев дивную картину. Сначала он, конечно, узнал Лэста. Он его и не мог бы с кем-то спутать. А вот Блисс... Его внешний вид явно вызвал в сознании Доминика дичайший диссонанс.  
Сначала он обратил внимание на белоснежную толстовку, подумав, что у него есть точно такая же. Судя по всему, у Лесли имелась идентичная шмотка. Он просто не носил её в знак протеста против Вебера. И только потом посмотрел на всё остальное. От увиденного чуть челюсть не отпала, потому что он увидел на Блиссе уже знакомые чулки, знакомую же юбку. И знакомые волосы. Конечно, предполагать, что Лесли волосы покрасил, было глупо. Потому Доминик сразу просек фишку с париком. Когда Блисс поднял глаза, Вебер окончательно выпал в осадок, потому что на него уставились не привычно-карими глазами, а глазами почти такого же, как у него самого цвета.  
Доминик моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, но всё оставалось по-прежнему. Вырывающийся Блисс и обезумевший Джошуа, всё время порывавшийся вжать Лесли лицом в пол, чтобы тот меньше болтал. От него требовалось в данный момент немного. Только лежать и не открывать рот, чтобы его голос, отличавшийся от тональности Вебера, не портил роскошную иллюзию.  
– Дурдом сгорел, а психи разбежались? – язвительно спросил Доминик, сложив руки на груди.  
Он не думал уходить. Наблюдал за происходящим с живейшим интересом, думая, когда же Лэст, наконец, заметит наблюдателя. И что он сделает? С невозмутимым видом продолжит своё дело, как когда-то в «Даунхилле» или же посмотрит в глаза своей, как бы истинной любви, и остановится?  
– Отвали, – прорычал Джошуа, не понимая, с кем вообще разговаривает.  
– Окей, – хмыкнул Доминик. – Но, если отвалю, то навсегда.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но в этот момент услышал отчаянный крик Блисса:  
– Вебер, спаси меня!  
Лэст, как бы сильно процессом поглощен не был, а выкрик услышал и поднял глаза на человека, наблюдавшего за его действиями. Доминик криво ухмыльнулся, как уже бывало прежде, и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
– Веселье, как я посмотрю, в самом разгаре?  
– Вебер, уйми своего психа, – обратился к нему Блисс, получивший свободу и сумевший, наконец, выбраться из-под Джоша.  
Судя по всему, ему этот маскарад доставлял минимум удовольствия.  
– Спрашивать, что здесь происходит, глупо, – вздохнул Доминик. – Судя по всему, здесь проходит импровизированное косплей-пати. Надо же! Даже толстовку, как у меня достать умудрились...  
– Это твоя, – брякнул Лесли, не подумав.  
– Моя?! – Вебер тут же растерял всё равнодушие и метнулся к Блиссу.  
Тот снова подумал, что его будут бить, и едва ли в размерах не уменьшился.  
– Ты что, на свою потаскуху мои вещи надеваешь?! – рявкнул Доминик, подлетая к Блиссу и резко дергая за молнию. – Совсем из ума выжили? Это мои вещи! Мои! Личные. Да как мне её теперь надевать? Я даже, если через дезкамеру её пропущу, надеть не решусь, а ведь это была моя любимая повседневная одежда... Хрен с ними, с чулками. Хрен с той юбкой. Но толстовка же моя.  
Он сорвал с несопротивляющегося Лесли свою вещь и бросил её Джошу.  
– Стирай. В пяти водах. В десяти. В тридцати. После него я её носить не буду, пока не поверю в то, что она чистая.  
– Я? Стирай? – удивился Джошуа.  
– А кто? – насупился Вебер.  
Он тяжело дышал и, кажется, из-за шмотки был нереально зол.  
– Я пойду, – пискнул Блисс, понимая, что сейчас тут из-за одной только толстовки может драка начаться.  
– Вали! – прикрикнули оба в один голос.  
И Лесли поспешил свалить. Джошуа швырнул толстовку обратно, Веберу.  
– Сам и стирай.  
– А что трудно постирать? Задача невыполнимая? Я, кажется, в воде разрешил выстирать, а не в крови пятисот девственниц.  
– Я не обязан выполнять твои прихоти.  
– А это я надел вещь чужого человека, без спроса взятую, на прожженную потаскуху?  
– Да какая вещи разница? Что одна потаскуха её надевает, что другая. Не отличишь ведь.  
– О, какие громкие заявления, – прицокнул языком Доминик. – С каких пор ты стал таким разговорчивым Лэст?  
– С таких.  
– Запомни, беляночка. Я не потаскуха и никогда ею не был.  
– Был. И есть.  
– Да что ты говоришь? Это, наверное, я бросаюсь на все, что готово дать, лишь бы не чувствовать себя одиноким. Да, Лэсси?  
– А разве нет, Ники?  
– Аргументы?  
– Сам ты не знаешь? Это, наверное, я сплю с Клариссой.  
– Мы с ней не любовники, – процедил Вебер.  
– Кто же тогда?  
– Я уже говорил. Мы с Клариссой друзья.  
– Друзья? – усмехнулся Джошуа. – Такие же, как я с Блиссом? Или ближе? Она тебе деньги даёт за то, что ты ей вставляешь время от времени? Или на добровольной основе всё происходит? Скажи, как?  
– Лэст, ты мудак, – прошипел Доминик.  
– Не меньший, чем ты. Скажи, Вебер, а она тебя целует? По-дружески... Или вы без поцелуев обходитесь? Чисто секс без нежностей?  
– Я с ней не сплю!!! – заорал Доминик.  
– Ни черта твои признания не стоят, подстилка, – выплюнул ему в лицо Джошуа. – И сам ты ничего не стоишь. И не значишь. В принципе. И в моей жизни. Кстати, на вопрос ты так и не ответил. Она тебя целует? Целует так, как я?  
Он ухватил Вебера за воротник рубашки, оттолкнул к стене. Прижал собой и прикоснулся к губам Доминика в требовательном, почти жестоком поцелуе, когда слово нежность остается за пределами понимания, а губы в кровь, и от этой жестокости почти оргазм. И нереальное наслаждение, хотя казалось бы, понятия несовместимые.  
Доминик выхватил из волос бабочку и ловким движением приставил острый конец заколки к сонной артерии Лэста.  
– Руки прочь, детка, – выдохнул ему в губы Вебер. – Некоторые подстилки сами решают, под кого стелиться, а под кого не нужно. Ты попал во вторую категорию.  
Доминик в последний раз прихватил искусанные губы легким поцелуем, а потом оттолкнул Джоша от себя.  
Вообще-то, изначально, у него была идея – воткнуть игрушку своему противнику в ногу. Но Доминик понял, что, окажись на месте Лэста кто-то другой, он, не задумываясь, сделал бы это. А Джошуа он ударить не мог, потому и остановился лишь на угрозах.  
– Двуличная тварь, – бросил ему вослед Лэст.  
– Может быть, – усмехнулся Доминик, всё ещё сжимая в пальцах заколку.  
– Не может быть, а правда.  
– Как знаешь.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Доминик.  
– Взаимно.  
– Ты умер для меня.  
Доминик некоторое время молчал, потом улыбнулся и произнес насмешливо.  
– Умер? Отлично. Так забудь меня. Забудь навсегда!


	28. Ненависть

Всё это время, что прошло с момента ссоры, Джошуа ходил мрачнее тучи. Вебер, разумеется, извиняться перед ним не торопился. Да и вообще не собирался. Слишком сильной считал обиду. Ко всему прочему, не в его это было стиле – бросаться в ноги истеричным идиотам, которые не умеют держать эмоции под контролем и отличать правду от вымысла. Джошуа жил мечтами, отказываясь реально посмотреть на вещи. Он видел только то, что хотел видеть. Почему-то в его представлении ситуации обозначилась такая мерзопакостная вещь, как измена. В честность Вебера он категорически не верил. Просто не получалось. Пару раз он порывался покараулить возле кабинета Клариссы, чтобы понять, что там, на самом деле, происходит, но тут же одергивал себя, заявляя, что не стоит Вебер того, чтобы за ним ещё и шпионить. Потом он же первый над этим поступком и начнет ржать, обозвав Джошуа неудачником и параноиком. Нельзя сказать, что он будет так уж неправ в своих рассуждениях.  
Доминик делал вид, что Лэста знать не знает. Когда тот смотрел на него, Вебер демонстративно отворачивался, находил себе любое занятие, какое только под руку подворачивалось. Хоть тесты штудировать, хоть цветы на окнах поливать, хоть с веником по комнате бегать. Правда, иногда смущение показное уступало место настоящей злости, и в такие моменты Вебер ограничивался одним, простым и понятным жестом, обозначающим направление, в котором Джошуа предлагалось отправиться.  
Лэсту отчаянно хотелось услышать извинения. Лэсту отчаянно хотелось услышать очередное признание. Пусть даже оно ничем не будет отличаться от всех предыдущих. Пусть это снова будет хриплый шепот, а не громогласное заявление. Да даже пара слов, написанных на бумажке, только бы не это гнетущее молчание.  
Несколько раз Джошуа ловил себя на мысли, что сам может подойти и извиниться. Сказать, что был неправ, перегнул палку. В результате чего ему приходилось самого себя одергивать, чтобы, действительно, не пойти и не начать унижаться перед Вебером. Когда их взгляды пересекались, в глазах Доминика без труда прочитывалось: «Ты ведь сам ко мне приползёшь». Никто не знал и даже не догадывался, сколько усилий приходится прилагать, чтобы, действительно, не приползти.  
Вот и сейчас Лэст исподтишка наблюдал за Вебером. Тот решил составить партию Верджилу и Ферги, сел играть с ними в карты. Джошуа старательно делал вид, что самое интересное в его жизни – учеба, потому прикрывался учебником. На самом деле, при каждом удобном и неудобном случае смотрел на Вебера. Тот, конечно, эту «хитрую» маскировку раскусил ещё на самой первой стадии, но вида не подавал, гадая про себя, когда же Джошу надоест гипнотизировать его спину. Правда, сам же себе отвечал, что, скорее всего, никогда не надоест. Джошуа Лэст готов был смотреть на него часами, не уставая от однообразного зрелища.  
Доминик вытащил заколку из волос и тряхнул головой, позволяя прядям рассыпаться по плечам. Кажется, немного ослабил галстук. Джошуа, наблюдавший за действиями бывшего друга, закусил губу. Стараясь не думать, что там ещё Вебер делает. Как старательно выбирает карты, проводя пальцем по краю бумажного прямоугольника, как неосознанно облизывает губы, когда напряжен и не знает, какой ход сделать... В «Даунхилле» они когда-то играли в карты, и Джошуа прекрасно помнил все уловки и штучки, используемые Домиником.  
Они, правда, действовали исключительно на Лэста. Все остальные не обращали ровным счётом никакого внимания, а потому шансов выиграть в той компании, в которой сейчас шла игра, у Вебера не было. Если бы напротив сидел Джошуа, победа давно осталась бы за Домиником.  
– Я не восприимчив к гипнозу, – задумчиво произнес Доминик, вытаскивая карту. – Потому совсем не обязательно делать то, что ты делаешь.  
– Ты о чем? – удивился Верджил.  
– Я о том, что кое-кто сейчас старательно меня гипнотизирует, – всё тем же серьезным тоном выдал Вебер, собрав карты и положив их себе в карман.  
Резко обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Лэстом, не успевшим снова вернуться к своему учебнику.  
– Нравлюсь? – спросил нежно, проведя кончиком языка по губе. – Очень нравлюсь?  
– Да пошел ты, – огрызнулся Джошуа, снова уткнувшись в учебник.  
– Ну, хочешь, я пойду, – продолжал издеваться Доминик.  
Поднявшись со своего места, он подошел к чужой кровати и вырвал учебник из рук Лэста.  
– Отдай, – прошипел тот, встав с постели.  
– Не-а, – протянул Вебер. – Не отдам. Лгунишки должны понести заслуженное наказание.  
– Я говорю, учебник отдай! – рявкнул Джошуа.  
– Лови, – произнес Доминик, распахнув окно и зашвырнув книгу со всей дури.  
Куда она улетела, оставалось только догадываться.  
– Ты..., – злобно выдохнул Лэст.  
– Не беси и не пялься на меня.  
– Ты меня одним фактом своего существования бесишь.  
– Что, наконец-то, мы - квиты?  
– В каком смысле?  
– Ты тоже желаешь мне смерти?  
– А, может, и так.  
– Отлично, – хмыкнул Вебер. – Теперь у нас взаимность, о какой можно было только мечтать. Никогда бы не подумал, что мы настолько хорошо будем понимать друг друга. А то всё «люблю», да «люблю». Уже уши вяли.  
– О, нет, – простонал Уэйн, понимая, к чему снова идёт разговор. – Только не начинайте сначала.  
– Да почему бы не поговорить с приятным собеседником, – усмехнулся Джошуа. – Он ведь так редко снисходит до простых смертных.  
– Простых? – Доминик вытаращил глаза. – Это ты простой смертный? Вы недооцениваете себя, господин некромант. Были бы вы простым смертным, не смогли бы видеть того, кто умер. Тем более, разговаривать с ним и сверлить спину взглядом. А, хотя да, я же забыл, что вы имеете склонность к некрофилии. Так что любоваться трупами вполне в вашем стиле.  
– Вебер, прикуси язык.  
– Нечего было на меня пялиться.  
– Я не пялился.  
– Вот и отлично, – бросил Вебер. – Кстати, напоминаю, если ты вдруг забыл. Вон та рыжая овца тебе всегда без проблем даст, так что можешь в его сторону призывные взгляды побросать. Может, с ним больше повезёт.  
– Чего сразу я? – окрысился Блисс. – Я вообще не при делах.  
– Да ты всегда не при них, – хмыкнул Доминик. – Как был, так и остался.  
– То есть, как это не при делах? – удивился Джошуа, впервые услышавший что-то подобное. – Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Что хотел сказать, то и сказал, – огрызнулся Лесли, глядя на Лэста с отвращением. – Мы с тобой больше не вместе. То есть, мы и раньше, вместе не были, но сейчас я просто подумал, что мне такие отношения вообще ни о чем. Не собираюсь я больше за тобой бегать и волочиться, как придурок. Извини, Лэсси, – Блисс нарочно употребил это прозвище, которое так активно эксплуатировал Доминик. – Но мне надоело быть безвольной куколкой, которую используют исключительно для удовлетворения физиологических потребностей. Я хочу любви. Настоящей, искренней, а не лживых слов и обещаний, которые даны лишь для того, чтобы Вебера побесить.  
– Овца, – восхищенно протянул Вебер. – Уважаю. Вторую часть своего проникновенного монолога ты, конечно, глупейшим образом слил. Но первая была, что надо. Слышал, Лэсси? Все тебя бросили. Ты теперь один, и некому тебя утешить. Пойди, поплачь под душем, как суровый мужчина. Чтобы слёз не было видно. И это... Подружи с рукой своей. Уж она-то никогда не предаст.  
– Блисс, как это всё понимать? – Джошуа уже не обращал внимания на ядовитые реплики Доминика.  
В этот момент его гораздо сильнее занимал вопрос отношений с Лесли. Как так случилось, что его преданный поклонник вдруг с холодом в голосе говорит, что больше знать его не желает и вообще, давно определился с тем, что не следует тратить своё время на недостойного человека?  
Взгляд Лэста скользил по лицу Блисса. Джошуа как будто без слов хотел до истины докопаться. Так, чтобы Лесли всё ему сам рассказал, а не пришлось каждое слово из него щипцами вытаскивать.  
– А это можно по-разному, понимать? – спросил Блисс, поднимая на своего собеседника взгляд, наполненный разочарованием.  
В нем без труда можно было прочитать единственное послание: «Ты так ничего и не понял?». Джошуа, на самом деле, не понимал, потому что был уверен: Лесли с ним навсегда. Ну, не навсегда, конечно, а до тех пор, пока он нужен Лэсту. Как только его услуги потеряют свою важность, Джошуа отшвырнет назойливое насекомое от себя и будет жить так, как ему хочется. С тем, с кем, действительно, хочется. И первым кандидатом на роль соседа по квартире, явно не Лесли числится.  
– То есть, ты меня бросаешь?  
– Да.  
– А почему?  
– Ты издеваешься что ли? Это же очевидно.  
– Тебе – да, мне – нет.  
– Я куклой быть не хочу.  
– И что?  
– И то. Потому ухожу.  
– Ты и не кукла, – вмешался в этот познавательный диалог Доминик. – Кукол обычно сажают на полочку, за стекло. Наряды им красивые покупают, любуются время от времени. А тобой никто не любовался, никто тебе подарков не делал. Короче, даже не куклой, а кем-то таким считали... Ниже уровня плинтуса.  
– Вебер, заткнись, – хрипло выдал Джошуа, понимая, что его, на самом деле, кидают, а не просто так тут распинаются о высоких чувствах.  
– А то что? – хохотнул Доминик.  
– По еблу заеду.  
– Я отвечу, – хмыкнул шатен.  
– Сейчас речь не о тебе, – отмахнулся Лэст, вновь поворачиваясь к Блиссу. – Что же так на тебя повлияло? Или кто?  
– Не твоё дело, – немного подрагивающим голосом ответил Лесли.  
Как бы то ни было, он всё-таки Джоша опасался, понимая, что тот вполне способен сейчас кинуться в драку. И не факт, что кто-то будет его, Блисса, спасать. Это на людях обитатели комнаты все такие замечательные, живущие по принципу: «один за всех, все за одного». Когда дело касается внешней политики, все они – друзья навек. Когда оно касается внутренних отношений, принцип меняется, приобретая вид: «один против всех, все против одного».  
– Да нет, – ледяным тоном отчеканил Джошуа. – Дело как раз моё. И ничьё больше.  
– С тех пор, как Вебер здесь появился, тебе вообще на всё наплевать было. Теперь проснулся? – хмыкнул Лесли, не очень понимая, почему из него именно сейчас эта наглость полезла.  
Так внезапно, что он даже сам от себя не ожидал.  
Сколько раз он придумывал ситуацию, когда сможет бросить в лицо Джошу упрек, выскажет всё, что думает о нём, но ни разу не претворял задуманное в жизнь. А сейчас его как будто за язык кто-то тянул. Хотелось высказать всё-всё-всё, без исключения. От первого до последнего слова, от первой до последней претензии. На самом деле, предъявлять особо-то и нечего было. После длительных размышлений Блисс пришел к выводу, что он сам во всём виноват. Уайт был прав абсолютно во всём, когда говорил, что человек сам устанавливает планку, некую цену себе. И обращаются с человеком так, как он сам позволяет с ним обращаться. Не хочешь быть половой тряпкой, не будешь. Рано или поздно надоест терпеть, и позиция вечного страдальца утомит. Тогда-то и придет понимание, что именно следует в жизни менять.  
– Вебер у нас теперь камень преткновения? – хмыкнул Лэст. – Чуть что, так сразу все разговоры к обсуждению его персоны сводятся.  
– Вебер – твой фетиш, только и всего, – заметил Блисс.  
– Я разве это скрывал?  
– А разве нет?  
– Не тебе меня судить.  
– Не тебе меня допрашивать.  
– Кому тогда?  
– Я уже сказал, тебя это не касается. У меня своя жизнь, у тебя своя. Я не считаю нужным оправдываться перед тобой. Если я тебя бросаю, значит, у меня есть на то причина.  
– Ты меня бросаешь? – презрительно спросил Джошуа. – Ты? Меня? Да что ты о себе возомнил, мочалка рыжая? Кто ты такой? Бросает он меня... Хм, даже звучит смешно.  
– Но он, действительно, тебя бросает, – со злорадством в голосе заявил Доминик, появившись у Лэста за спиной на манер голливудских фильмов, где в самый ответственный момент за плечами героя начинают маячить ангел и демон, которые нашептывают на ухо варианты действий.  
– Вебер, захлопнись, – прошипел Джошуа.  
– Захлопываться сам будешь, а мне не указывай, – прорычал Доминик.  
Лэст резко повернулся к нему, на время забыв о том, что совсем недавно допрашивал с пристрастием Блисса.  
– Чего ты добиваешься?  
– Ничего, – улыбнулся Доминик. – Просто радуюсь тому, какой ты неудачник. Разве мне запрещено радоваться такой мелочи?  
В отличие от своего, не особо внимательного заклятого друга Вебер точно знал, что послужило поводом для расставания. Чья вина, а, может, заслуга есть в том, что Блисс сейчас начал показывать маленькие, острые зубки. Пусть ещё не очень заметные, но имеющие шанс отрасти и выгрызать, в дальнейшем, скупые подарки у судьбы.  
Как Блисс постоянно натыкался на проявление страсти между Вебером и Лэстом, так и Вебер однажды стал свидетелем проявления... наверное, всё-таки нежности между Лесли и Кейси. И вспомнил свой давний разговор с Уайтом, когда тот делился своими мыслями на тему того, какая всё-таки милая улыбка у Блисса, какая она замечательная. Да и вообще Блисс милый. Нужно только найти к нему правильный подход и позволить почувствовать, что он любим. Любим хоть кем-то.  
Доминик терпеть не мог Блисса, но одновременно с этим в некоторых моментах понимал рыжую болонку, как никто другой. Пожалуй, даже неизвестно было, кто из них двоих больше нуждался в любви. То ли Лесли, который открыто признавался в том, что ему этой самой любви не хватает. То ли Доминик, который тщательно скрывал свои истинные чувства, бравируя рассказами об обожании, направленном в его сторону. Обожание было, но Доминик не хотел этого слепого подчинения и восхищения. Он, как любой другой человек, хотел любви. Нормального человеческого отношения.  
Ни на чём особо пикантном Доминику парочку спалить не довелось. Он видел лишь поцелуй. Единичный, не долгий. Но передающий заботу и нежность в полной мере, не то, что их с Лэстом пошлые облизывания в душевой.  
– Значит, уже нашел себе кого-то, кто способен по достоинству твою любовь оценить? – хмыкнул Джошуа. – Неужели, действительно, отыскался кто-то, кого не тянет блевать от твоих вечных загонов? Сочувствую этому человеку.  
– А чего же сочувствуешь, если тебе всё равно? – поинтересовался Блисс. – Самолюбие зацепили? Бросили, вместо того, чтобы ждать, когда ты бросишь? Ай, какое несчастье. Прости меня, дрянь такую. Как я мог? Сам до сих пор не пойму.  
Вебер сдавленно захихикал. Ему нравилось то, что происходило в комнате. Даже очень нравилось. Особенно реплики Блисса доставляли. Вместо стандартного: «я люблю тебя, Джошуа» звучало нечто совершенно иное. Такое... нагловатое, скорее всего. Да, именно нагловатое. Доминик раньше и не думал о том, что Блисс способен без воплей, ора и визга что-то до собеседника доносить.  
– Кто он?  
– Тебя не касается.  
– И давно вы с ним?  
– Месяц почти.  
– То есть, ты уже месяц, как меня бросил?  
– А ты только это понял? – взмахнул ресницами Лесли. – Слоу, такое слоу.  
– Я его знаю?  
Лесли не ответил. Да и не собирался отвечать.  
– Младше нас, да?  
– Лэст, отвали от человека, – произнес Доминик. – Тебе сказали, что тебя это не касается. И тебя это, действительно, не касается.  
Блисс удивленно вытаращился на Вебера, который впервые в жизни его поддерживал. То есть, не совсем впервые. Сегодня вон даже признался, что уважает его. С Домиником явно творилось нечто странное.  
– Так младше или нет?  
– Лэст тебя послать далеко-далеко? – спросил Лесли.  
Некоторое время Джошуа прикидывал, что к чему. Озарение стало внезапным, но почему-то совсем не удивило. Лэст просто сопоставил некоторые факты и пришел к выводу, что, кроме Уайта, некому было посмотреть в сторону Блисса. Лесли не стал бы связываться с теми, кто младше. Он цеплялся лишь к тем, кто мог поддержать его после выхода за ворота интерната. Малышня явно не могла. Им ведь ещё год-два-три учиться. А Блисс уже через месяц стены «Олеандра» покидает. Так что вариант был всего один.  
– А, я понял, – протянул Джошуа насмешливо. – Где Уайт?  
В комнате наступило гробовое молчание. Даже Вебер перестал отпускать свои язвительные комментарии, поняв, что сейчас, скорее всего, будет драка. Не из-за чувств, а из принципа. Джошуа не мог позволить себе промолчать в данной ситуации и на всё закрыть глаза. Ему хотелось, если не получить реванш, то хотя бы выпустить наружу всю злость, накопившуюся в душе.  
– Молчите, да? – прошипел Лэст, обводя взглядом всех, присутствующих в комнате. – Ну, молчите дальше. Я его найду в любом случае. Если понадобится, даже из-под земли достану.  
Он сорвался с места и бросился к двери. Доминик и Блисс переглянулись и одновременно метнулись вслед за Лэстом.  
Каким-то чудом сейчас они поняли друг друга без слов и даже решили действовать сообща.

* * *

Кейси стоял у раковин в душевой с ножницами в руках и собирался кардинально менять имидж. Вообще-то, изначально он планировал подстричься в последний день пребывания в интернате, но сейчас ему уже не хотелось ждать. Он собирался подстричь волосы пусть не до минимума, но хотя бы каре сделать. В последний раз взглянув на себя прежнего, он вздохнул, щелкнул ножницами и собирался отрезать первую прядь, как вдруг услышал гневный вопль:  
– Я убью тебя, сука!  
Он обернулся резко и увидел на пороге душевой Джошуа, чьё выражения лица лишь подтверждало недавнее заявление. Лэст на мирную беседу настроен не был, у него отчаянно чесались кулаки, и хотелось заехать кому-нибудь по морде. Первым кандидатом оказался Кейси. Правда, Уайт совсем этому не удивился. Он не был дураком, потому прекрасно понял, что именно взбесило Джошуа.  
Лэст в кратчайшие сроки преодолел расстояние, разделяющее их и со всей дури впечатал кулак в зеркало. На некогда гладкой поверхности появились трещины. Кейси едва успел отскочить, как посыпались осколки, которые могли бы зацепить его. Ножницы упали в раковину, жалобно звякнув.  
– Просто убью, – повторил Лэст.  
– А можно убивать сложно? – хмыкнул Кейси, не обращая внимания на угрозы.  
Джошуа не на такой расклад рассчитывал. Он привык к тому, что перед ним Лесли благоговеет, слово лишнее сказать боится. Уайт – это другое дело. Кейси Джоша совершенно не боялся, в его глазах не было страха, не было трепета. Голос не дрожал и вообще сейчас Кейси напоминал вовсе не загнанную в угол жертву, а второго хищника, приготовившегося к броску.  
Джошуа был раздражен. Даже взбешен. Изначально из-за Вебера с его насмешками, позднее из-за Блисса с его изменой. Но больше всего раздражал именно Кейси. Тем, что посмел куклу себе забрать, тем, что не боялся авторитета Лэста, тем, что сейчас не в ноги бросался, вымаливая прощения, а стоял напротив с кривой ухмылкой, словно ждал от своего противника решительных действий. Кейси, действительно, ждал. И Джошуа решающий момент не стал оттягивать, бросившись в драку...  
Вебер и Блисс безошибочно определили местонахождение обоих. Сначала по выкрику, потом по звону битого стекла. Лесли в воображении мигом нарисовал страшную картину того, что Джошуа действует примерно по одному принципу с Домиником, только более решительно. Если Вебер лишь угрожал пробить зеркало чужой головой, то Лэст это уже успешно сделал.  
– Не вмешивайся, – бросил ему Доминик. – Не думаю, что от тебя будет какая-то польза. Сам же первый получишь.  
И Блисс вынужден был согласиться. Драки никогда не были его коньком. Впрочем, если разобраться, то он вообще в противостояниях всегда проигравшей стороной был, что в драках, что в словесной пикировке.  
Доминик всё же ушел вперёд, без сомнений бросившись в гущу событий. Из душевой доносился мат, причем озвучивался он на повышенных тонах, а потом ещё и выкрик:  
– Вебер, ублюдок, пусти меня сейчас же!  
Лесли с опаской заглянул внутрь помещения. Оба участника драки были живы. Джошуа отчаянно матерился, всё время пытаясь вырваться из захвата своего дружка, но Вебер делал вид, что ничего не слышит, потому продолжал его удерживать. Лэсту снова разбили губу, из которой хлестала кровь. Сам Джошуа умудрился разбить своему оппоненту нос, так что Кейси не мог похвастать тем, что вышел из драки победителем.  
Он старательно вытирал кровь рукавом своей водолазки, которая сейчас уже была ни на что не похожа. Рукав был перепачкан кровью, на белой материи ярко выделялись бурые пятна. Ко всему прочему Кейси умудрился загнать в руку несколько небольших осколков зеркала. С какой-то потрясающей отстраненностью он вытаскивал эти стекла из ладони, глядя на то, как в раковину стекает розоватая от его крови вода.  
– Я уничтожу тебя, Уайт! – продолжал орать Джошуа. – И тебя, и твою подстилку!  
Кейси не обращал на него ровным счётом никакого внимания, продолжая заниматься своими делами, а именно – разглядыванием своего отражения в зеркале. Оно не радовало. Нос ему разбили. Хорошо, хоть не сломали. Руку порезало осколками, волосы тоже частично были перепачканы кровью. Водолазку придется стирать. На теле будет множество синяков, которые, к счастью, рано или поздно сойдут. На шее снова останутся синяки. Кажется, у Лэста в привычку вошло – пытаться задушить его.  
– Заткнись, Лэст, – прошипел Вебер.  
– А ты вообще не лезь.  
Лесли шагнул в душевую, обратив всё внимание на себя.  
– О, какие люди, – пропел Джошуа. – Я смотрю, вы с Вебером уже спелись. Конечно, у вас же много общего – две подстилки...  
Договорить он не успел, потому что Вебер резко развернул его лицом к себе и врезал ребром ладони по щеке. Щеку обожгло болью, а в уголках глаз неожиданно заблестели слёзы.  
– Не смей так говорить, – холодно выдал Доминик. – Никогда.  
– Ты что, на их стороне? – усмехнулся Джошуа.  
– Я на твоей стороне. Но в данной ситуации ты меня бесишь. Собака на сене. Мерзкая и отвратительная. Ещё раз рыпнешься в сторону кого-то из них, получишь от меня. И я не шучу...  
Джошуа смотрел на Вебера, понимая, что в этот момент Доминик реально не шутит. Он, на самом деле, принимает точку зрения новообразовавшейся парочки, и, если Лэст пойдет против них, Вебер пойдет против него.  
– Почему? – хрипло выдохнул он.  
– Ты мудак, Джошуа, – произнес тем временем Кейси.  
Лэст дернулся в сторону раковин, собираясь снова заехать по ухмыляющейся роже, но Доминик ухватил его за запястье и дернул обратно, к себе.  
– Стоять на месте, – прошипел зло.  
– И по каким же критериям ты это определил? – хмыкнул Джошуа, глядя на своего оппонента с ненавистью.  
– Сначала ты сам говоришь, что тебе на Лесли наплевать, и ты слова против не скажешь, если я буду с ним. Ты его даже не любишь, а сейчас пытаешься здесь кого-то убедить в том, что тебя до глубины души задели, – отозвался Уайт. – Тебе же всегда было наплевать на всех, кроме себя, любимого.  
– Его и задели, – мрачно заявил Блисс, посматривая с опаской в сторону Джоша. – Бросили такого прекрасного. И даже не сказали об этом.  
– А ты вообще рот закрой! – рявкнул Лэст. – Овца тупая!  
Чего он, действительно, не ожидал, так это того, что Лесли отважится поднять на него руку. Наверное, если бы Доминик Джоша не сдерживал, Блисс и не отважился бы, потому как мог получить впечатляющую отдачу. Сейчас же в нем проснулось нечто вроде обостренного желания справедливости, потому что он подошел к Лэсту и влепил бывшему любовничку пощечину. Это было совсем не больно, ведь Блисс, на самом деле, физической силой похвастаться не мог. Это было больше обидно. Лесли предал его, а теперь ещё и с пощечинами к нему лезет, как будто имеет на это право. Джошуа негодовал, и, скорее всего, действительно, ответил бы на эту пощечину внушительной затрещиной, если бы не мертвая хватка на запястье.  
– И, правда, тот ещё мудак, – произнес с какой-то легкой грустью «лисенок».  
И потерял интерес к Лэсту окончательно.  
Джошуа наблюдал за тем, как Блисс носится вокруг своей длинноволосой дылды, как улыбается ему, да и вообще всячески демонстрирует истинную заботу и... возможно, любовь? В отношении себя Джошуа никогда ничего подобного не замечал. Было восхищение, было благоговение, восторг. Но не было именно человеческого отношения. У них в отношениях изначально равноправие не просчитывалось, было лишь превозношение со стороны одного и принижение со стороны другого. А вот равенства, как такового, не наблюдалось.  
Когда Лесли и Кейси уходили и душевой, Джошуа предпринял попытку броситься вслед за ними, но снова почувствовал крепкую хватку на своем запястье. Поднял глаза на того, кто его останавливал. Доминик снова смотрел на него отчужденно, даже зло. Впрочем, он большую часть времени смотрел на него так. Но сейчас к этому отчуждению и озлобленности прибавилось ещё что-то... Что-то такое знакомое, что Лэсту уже доводилось видеть в этих глазах. Тогда, в «Даунхилле».  
Поняв, что из захвата так просто не вырваться, Джошуа предпочел сесть на пол, выбрав место, свободное от осколков. Вебер опустился рядом с ним на колени, приобнял за плечи и трагичным голосом заметил:  
– Бедный, бедный мой друг. Никем не понятый, всеми покинутый. Какая печальная у тебя судьба.  
– Ты сука, Вебер, – произнес Джошуа, пытаясь высвободиться их этих объятий, но Доминик не торопился его отпускать.  
Вебер сделал вид, что оскорбления не заметил. Прикоснулся пальцем к поврежденной губе и спросил тихо:  
– Больно?  
– Нет. Всё зашибись, – хмуро отозвался Лэст.  
– Знаешь, – Доминик, наконец, перестал дурачиться и заговорил уже серьёзным тоном. – Человека либо любят, либо нет. Промежуточных состояний не бывает. Равнодушие и ненависть – относятся к одной категории. Категории «не любят». А, когда не любят, отпускают легко и безболезненно. Не пытаются строить из себя героев, бить кулаками в грудь и кричать: «Давай начнем всё сначала». Потому что, когда не любят, начинать ничего не захотят. Лучше быть одному, чем вместе с кем попало. Запомни это.  
– Решил озвучить тот принцип, по которому сам живешь? Намекаешь мне на то, что я – кто попало, а потому ты не со мной? Зато Кларисса – само совершенство! С ней можно быть.  
Доминик разомкнул объятия, посмотрел на Джошуа пристально. Наклонился к нему близко-близко, как для поцелуя, но вместо того, чтобы на самом деле, поцеловать, прошептал:  
– Ты самое тупое существо, из всех, что я встречал в этой жизни. Даже Блисс сообразительнее. Ты вообще замечаешь что-то, кроме иллюзий, созданных твоей ревностью? Ты видишь настоящих людей, а не те образы-ярлыки, которые на них наклеиваешь? Ты меня-то настоящего знаешь? Только и умеешь, что ходить и орать на каждом углу, как сильно меня любишь, а я – паскуда такая, по достоинству столь щедрый подарок не оценил. В твоей жизни властвует позиция, гласящая, что на свете есть только два мнения: твоё и неправильное. Вот и всё... Открой глаза, реально посмотри на мир, и ты поймешь, что многое из придуманного тобой – ерунда, не имеющая ничего общего с событиями реальной жизни.  
Лэст посмотрел на Доминика и усмехнулся.  
– А что в той реальной жизни я должен был увидеть? Признаться самому себе, что влюблен в потаскушку, которая ради красивых шмоток готова в чужую постель запрыгнуть? Которая о своей любви говорит, но сама той любви никогда не знала. Так теперь я это знаю и не сказать, что мне от этого знания весело.  
– Я не потаскушка, – произнес Вебер, хватая одноклассника за галстук.  
Заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
– Разве? – засмеялся Джошуа. – По-моему, как раз она и есть.  
– Я не с Клариссой.  
– Конечно. И никогда не был. Верю.  
– После новогодней ночи никогда.  
– А то, что ты у нее в кабинете живешь практически, мне привиделось.  
– Вполне возможно.  
– Сука.  
– Ты такой предсказуемый, – хмыкнул Доминик.  
– Скажи, Вебер, а, если я вдруг стану миллионером, ты на меня посмотришь? Я смогу твоё расположение купить? Или же ты и тогда, из принципа, меня будешь игнорировать? Есть надежда, что я куплю не только тело, но и душу, и сердце? Что ты целиком и полностью будешь принадлежать мне? Или и в подобной ситуации мне не на что надеяться?  
Доминик взмахнул ресницами, закрывая на время глаза. Признаться откровенно, в этот момент ему отчаянно хотелось потуже затянуть галстук на чужой шее, ограничив доступ воздуха. И только, когда Лэст начнет задыхаться, снова узел ослабить. Хотелось отхлестать по щекам и обложить матом. Потому что... Потому что Джошуа так ничего и не понял. Он видел только то, что хотел видеть, а видел через призму ревности до ужаса искаженные факты.  
– Не на что, – отозвался Вебер. – Тебе, на самом деле, не на что надеяться.  
– Значит, мне и деньги не помогут?  
– Тебе они никогда не помогут, если ты будешь таким же идиотом, как сейчас.  
– Вебер...  
– Что?  
– Скажи, что я делаю не так?  
Доминик посмотрел на него серьёзно и произнес:  
– Всё. Всё без исключения ты делаешь не так.  
Он поднялся на ноги, собирался уходить. И тут они поменялись местами, потому что теперь его ухватили за запястье, ему не позволяли уйти, его пытались удержать. Джош, поняв, что Доминик замер, позволил себе обнять его, прижаться сзади. Осторожно убрал волосы от шеи, провел по ней языком, прикоснулся губами, чувствуя, как Вебер на секунду задерживает дыхание.  
– Побудь немного со мной, – прошептал, пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы на чужой форме. – Сегодня, сейчас... Побудь со мной.  
– Ты лижешься, как собака, – произнес Вебер отчужденно.  
– Тебе неприятно?  
– Мне противно. Противно до тошноты.  
Доминик легко освободился от чужих объятий, и всё-таки направился к выходу из душевой. Но на пороге обернулся.  
– Если не веришь мне, спроси у Клариссы, что именно нас с ней связывает. Правда, не думаю, что её ответ что-то изменит. Ты обвинишь нас в сговоре и будешь ненавидеть уже обоих. Но, если интерес всё-таки пересилит, полюбопытствуй.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что она на этот вопрос ответит?  
– Тебе ответит, – ответил Вебер, особо подчеркнув первое слово. – Тебе обязательно ответит.  
– Какая честь... Я, что, особенный?  
Доминик приподнял уголок губ.  
– Она думает, что да. Я когда-то тоже думал, пока ты не начал всё ломать из-за своего идиотизма.  
– Вебер, что это значит? Эй, подожди! Ответь мне!  
Доминик не ответил. Он даже не обернулся.


	29. Смотрины

– Предки – это проблема. То есть, не проблема, конечно. Это отлично, когда они есть. Но в некоторых ситуациях они вгоняют меня в ступор. Особенно, если учесть, что я очень редко общаюсь со старшим поколением. И вообще слабо представляю, что они могут у меня спросить. Ещё слабее представляю, что я могу им ответить, если вдруг вопросы будут провокационные.  
– Будь собой, и всё получится.  
– Подойти к её отцу, стукнуть по плечу и сказать: «Привет, папа»? А с матерью начать флиртовать, как с нашими училками? Боюсь, тогда они, не раздумывая, предадут меня анафеме и запретят Кассандре подходить ко мне ближе, чем на километр.  
Верджил тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку скамейки. Ферги тоже вздохнул, поняв, что эти переживания будут темой дня на протяжении ещё двух недель. Ровно до тех пор, пока Верджил не встретится с родителями Кассандры, которые неожиданно вновь озадачились вопросом личной жизни дочери и узнали о её отношениях с Пэймонтом. Разумеется, новость восторга у старшего поколения не вызвала. Они долго расспрашивали Кассандру о том, как так получилось, что она начала встречаться с воспитанником интерната. И в своём воображении нарисовали едва ли не самое страшное чудовище, какое только можно придумать. Верджил был для них человеком незнакомым, абстрактным, а потому можно было приписывать ему абсолютно любые качества, какие только на ум придут. Приходили отнюдь не положительные, а отрицательные черты, становившиеся штрихами к общему портрету.  
До выпуска оставалось совсем немного времени. Как раз две недели, во время которых предполагалось сдать последние экзамены, а потом со спокойным (что, на самом деле, сомнительно) сердцем отправляться во взрослую жизнь. Сегодня была последняя вылазка в город в качестве воспитанников интерната. Сегодня же должна была состояться встреча с Кассандрой, которая почему-то никак не появлялась на горизонте, заставляя Верджила чувствовать себя идиотом и нервничать. Разумеется, нервничать... Потому как иначе у него не получалось.  
Новость о том, что родители Кассандры хотят с ним познакомиться, прозвучала, как гром среди ясного неба. Практически, как приговор. Верджил, конечно, понимал, что рано или поздно это должно произойти. Всё логично. Ведь родители беспокоятся о своих детях, им интересно, с кем проводят время их чада. Хочется быть уверенными в том, что компания хорошая, и, отправляя ребенка на встречу с друзьями, ты ничем не рискуешь. Хуже, если родителям наплевать на то, что происходит в жизни их ребенка. Родителям Кассандры было интересно посмотреть на человека, в которого умудрилась влюбиться их дочь. Естественно, в их понимании Пэймонт должен был оказаться воплощением ада, потому как хороших девочек всегда тянет к плохим мальчикам. Классическая картина из разряда «барышня и хулиган». Очарование порока...  
Если бы они хоть однажды посмотрели на Верджила, вряд ли их ассоциации остались прежними. В нем не было никакого порока, он сам не походил на хулигана. Скорее, тип интеллектуал-отличник. Не тихоня. Постоять за себя в случае чего сумеет, но и не хулиган, бросающийся в драку при каждом удобном и неудобном случае.  
Ожидание, как всегда, было хуже самой страшной пытки. Он понимал, что в реальности всё может быть не так ужасно, как он представляет. Но пока что реальной встречи не предвиделось. Были лишь попытки представить, как всё произойдет, и, чаще всего, они заканчивались провалом. Полным и окончательным фиаско, если говорить начистоту.  
– Ну, не настолько естественно, – хохотнул Хиллс, представив действия друга, направленные на родителей Кассандры. – Просто не пытайся выглядеть хуже, чем ты есть. Но и не пытайся казаться лучше. Ты не ангел во плоти, но и не ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи. Веди себя так, как ведешь со мной...  
– То есть, действительно, хлопнуть его по плечу и сказать: «здравствуй, отец»?  
– Можно без хлопка. И ограничиться одним «здравствуйте».  
– Ты бы видел, что я сделал на четырнадцатое февраля, – горестно вздохнул Верджил. – Я тогда от стыда сквозь землю хотел провалиться.  
– А что ты сделал?  
– Перепутал всё, что только можно перепутать.  
– Расслабься, Пэймонт. У всех в жизни бывают провалы. Ты не первый и не последний. В конце концов, взгляни на ситуацию с другой стороны. Кассандра продолжает с тобой встречаться, у вас всё отлично. Чистая романтика и планы на совместное будущее, а ты печалишься, как будто тогда провалил всё безоговорочно, и она с тобой рассталась.  
– Может, она меня просто пожалела?  
– Верджил...  
– Что?  
– Не будь дебилом. Она тебя любит. Разве она тебе этого не говорила?  
– Говорила, но...  
– Вот и поверь ей, а не своим домыслам.  
– Это сложно.  
– Поверить ей?  
– Не слушать свой внутренний голос.  
– Так это он во всём виноват?  
– Исключительно он. Понимаешь, до тех пор, пока я не окажусь за пределами интерната и не смогу полностью контролировать свою жизнь, я так и буду метаться из стороны в сторону, не зная, что делать. Мне нужно больше свободы, больше забот, больше... общения с Кассандрой. Пока я в интернате, у меня есть море свободного времени. Мне нечем себя занять и потому я постоянно накручиваю себя. Наверное, ты прав. Нет ничего страшного в знакомстве с родителями девушки, которая мне нравится. Они ведь не монстры и, наверняка, попытаются лояльно ко мне относиться. Не отрицаю, что они могут быть и настороженными. Я бы сам насторожился, выбери мой ребенок такого кавалера, но всё-таки... Я хочу верить в лучшее.  
– Если веришь, так всё и будет, – улыбнулся Ферги.  
Верджил подозрительно покосился в его сторону.  
– Что такое? – удивился Хиллс, едва не подавившись колой.  
– Да вот думаю кое о чём.  
– О чём?  
– Ты вообще гот или как?  
– Странные мысли, – хмыкнул Ферги.  
– Нет, вполне нормальные. Сколько слышал, готы, по большей части, пессимистичны должны быть. А тут чистейший позитив, как ни крути.  
– Стереотипы, – отмахнулся брюнет.  
– Кстати, не жалеешь, что перестал посещать кладбище? – поинтересовался Верджил, закидывая руки за голову и оглядывая людей, проходящих мимо.  
– Я был там недавно.  
– Да?  
– Да. Ходил к Монике. Она меня не забыла.  
– Душевно пообщались?  
– Очень душевно, – засмеялся Хиллс. – Теперь даже мне это кажется смешным, хотя в начале прошлого года было едва ли не отдушиной. Вообще-то, я не жалею о том, что делал. У меня останутся яркие воспоминания об этом общении. Кстати, об общении... Не хотелось бы окончательно портить тебе настроение, но где Кассандра? Мы здесь уже почти час сидим, а она так и не появилась.  
– И, наверное, не появится, – вздохнул Верджил.  
– Пэймонт, я тебя укушу.  
– Зачем?  
– Затем, чтобы ты со своим упадническим настроением поскорее попрощался.  
– Но она реально не придёт. Я в этом уже на сто процентов уверен.  
– И снова думаешь, что тебя бросили?  
– А о чем же мне ещё думать?  
– О чём-нибудь позитивном.  
– Например?  
– Ну, может, у неё какие-то дела неотложные появились. Она не смогла тебя предупредить, но, разумеется, очень сожалеет об этом.  
Пэймонт многозначительно хмыкнул. Несомненно, ему хотелось думать о чём-то подобном. Лучше пусть будут неотложные дела, чем расставание на такой вот ноте.  
Он постоянно бросал заинтересованные взгляды в сторону прохожих, пытаясь заметить хоть кого-то, отдаленно напоминающего Кассандру, но девушки не было. Конечно, в толпе мелькали блондинки, но именно та, которую он ждал, так и не появилась.  
Зато время от времени в их сторону подозрительно косился какой-то мужчина в рубашке и джинсах. Глаза мужчины были скрыты темными очками, но иногда он их снимал и оглядывал толпу, как будто тоже ждал кого-то, да так и не дождался.  
Ферги его, кажется, тоже заметил, потому что фыркнул недовольно и тут же отвернулся, бросив между делом:  
– Меня бесит тот мужик.  
Он не стал уточнять и тыкать пальцем, показывая, какой именно. Тем более Верджил и так его понял. Его самого угнетало повышенное внимание со стороны мужчины, который, оглядев толпу, неизменно, возвращался взглядом к ним двоим.  
– Меня не бесит, но раздражает.  
– Тебе тоже кажется, что он за нами наблюдает?  
– Угу, – подтвердил Пэймонт. – Так и хочется ему неприличный жест показать.  
– Не рискуй, – хмыкнул Ферги. – Вдруг он его по-своему расценит?  
– Как?  
– В неприличном контексте.  
– Ты думаешь – извращенец?  
– Кто его знает.  
– С виду вроде приличный.  
– Все они приличные, а потом выясняется, что как раз среди таких вот, как он, больше всего маньяков.  
– Тоже верно, – согласился Верджил, поежившись под пристальным взглядом.  
Мужчина как будто чувствовал, что сидящие на этой лавочке активно обсуждают его личность, и она им, судя по всему, не очень-то нравится.  
– Если он подойдёт к тебе и предложит посмотреть на котят или мороженое купить, откажись. Жизнь дороже, – прошептал Хиллс.  
– А с чего ты взял, что он ко мне подойдет? Вдруг он тобой заинтересовался? – возразил Пэймонт.  
– На тебя он чаще смотрит.  
– На тебя просто стесняется.  
– Да, конечно.  
– Он покорен. Влюбился с первого взгляда.  
– То есть, ты точно уверен, что он того?  
– Может, и не того. Но смотрит-то он на нас, а не на девушек. Тут хочешь – не хочешь, начнешь догадки строить.  
– В общем, да, – поддакнул Ферги, с тоской глядя на напиток, который теперь в глотку не лез. – Может, пойдем отсюда?  
– Так я Кассандру ждал. Ты, в принципе, можешь идти.  
– Ты продолжишь ждать?  
– Продолжу, – кивнул Верджил.  
Снова поднял глаза и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд со стороны загадочного мужчины. Не удержался и показал ему язык, а потом отвернулся. Потому-то и не увидел, как мужчина покинул свой наблюдательный пункт и направился к их лавочке.  
Он подошел к Ферги и Верджилу и, наконец, решился заговорить. Голос у него был вкрадчивый и довольно интеллигентный, что только сильнее убедило друзей в том, что мужчина явно извращенец, выслеживающий наивных парнишек.  
– Прошу прощения, – начал он. – Но, быть может, кто-то из вас – именно тот, кого я ищу?  
Парни переглянулись.  
– В каком смысле? – криво усмехнулся Пэймонт, которого данное заявление напрягло.  
– Дело в том, что я жду здесь одного человека, а он никак не появляется. Всё время, что я нахожусь здесь, вы тоже сидите на лавочке. Вот я и подумал, что, возможно, разгадка ближе, чем мне кажется.  
– Вы что, не знаете, как должен выглядеть тот, кого вы ждёте? – удивился Ферги.  
– Нет. Я знаю только имя.  
– Ну, хоть что-то, – хмыкнул Верджил. – Только боюсь, что вы всё-таки ошиблись адресом, и мы вам не подойдем.  
– А что за имя? – полюбопытствовал Хиллс.  
– Верджил Пэймонт, – произнес мужчина.  
А парни замерли, на время растеряв всю уверенность, что до этого момента прочитывалась на их лицах. Они переглянулись, а потом так же синхронно посмотрели в лицо мужчине. Выглядели они растерянными.  
– А..., – протянул Ферги неопределенно.  
– Надеюсь, что это всё-таки вы, – без тени улыбки на лице заметил мужчина, глядя на Ферги.  
– Почему?  
Заявление поставило парня в тупик. В ушах тут же зазвучали слова друга о том, что он понравился этому извращенцу сильнее, потому чаще смотрят на него.  
– Вы показались мне более интеллигентным, чем ваш товарищ.  
– Всего-то язык показал, – хмыкнул Верджил. – Вы на нас так смотрели, что впору было подумать о том, что... Короче говоря, много чего подумать. Скажите спасибо, что я вам более грубый жест не показал. Предпосылки к этому были.  
– Спасибо, – совершенно серьёзно откликнулся мужчина. – И всё же, кто из вас Верджил?  
– Он, – ответил Ферги, косясь в сторону приятеля.  
– Так получилось, что я, – отозвался Пэймонт.  
– Вот как, – голос прозвучал немного разочарованно.  
И Верджил, в общем-то, понимал, почему так получилось. Он тоже не обрадовался бы собеседнику, который совсем недавно повел себя достаточно оскорбительно в отношении него.  
– Да, так.  
– Тогда, быть может, мы с вами поговорим в более подходящей обстановке?  
Ферги, до этого старательно внимавший словам мужчины, сдавленно хихикнул, понимая, что хотя бы частично, но его предсказания относительно котят и мороженого исполняются. Пусть даже не дословно, но предложение всё-таки озвучили.  
Мужчина причину смеха не понял, потому посмотрел на Хиллса удивленно, приподняв бровь. Ферги на это никак не отреагировал.  
– Да прямо сейчас, – фыркнул Верджил. – Вы ещё скажите, что хотите мне котят маленьких показать или мороженым бесплатно угостить.  
– Зачем?  
– Вам лучше знать.  
– Но...  
– И вообще в полицию вас сдать нужно!  
– За что? – искренне изумился мужчина.  
– За то, что к приличным людям на улице пристаёте.  
– Но я...  
– А что, скажете не так?  
– Конечно, нет. У меня к вам деловой разговор.  
– О чем? Я вас даже не знаю!  
– Я разве не представился? – спросил мужчина.  
– Нет! – хором отозвались друзья.  
– Гарольд Браун, – произнес их собеседник.  
И Верджил подумал, что только он мог быть таким идиотом. Только его могло постичь такое «счастье».  
Несомненно, эта фамилия была ему знакома. Да и как не знать, если точно такую же носит возлюбленная? Впрочем, имя тоже оказалось знакомо. Всё-таки, во время редких встреч Кассандра и о своей семье рассказывала...  
– Я отец Кассандры, – произнес тем временем Гарольд.  
– Ферги, что он сказал? – растерянно переспросил Верджил.  
– Он сказал, что он – отец Кассандры, – повторил Хиллс.  
– Именно так, – подтвердил мистер Браун.  
Верджил нервно хихикнул. Потом протянул своему собеседнику ладонь для рукопожатия и пробормотал:  
– Приятно познакомиться. Я – Верджил Пэ...  
Договорить он не смог, потому как уже в следующий момент закатил глаза и рухнул в обморок. Ферги едва успел подхватить товарища, стремительно летевшего на встречу с асфальтом.  
– Что с ним? – удивился Гарольд.  
– Счастье привалило, – отозвался Хиллс.  
– То есть?  
– К таким новостям заранее готовить надо, а не, как кирпичом по башке, стучать.  
– Но разве я...  
– Вы, – мрачно бросил Ферги.  
Гарольд невольно поёжился и спорить с мрачным подростком не стал. Встреча оставила у него двоякое впечатление. Говоря откровенно, он рассчитывал увидеть перед собой нечто совершенно иное. Например, неформала какого-нибудь, с головы до ног обвешанного железом, возможно, даже с татуировками. Или с волосами дикого цвета. Но выглядели кандидаты на роль жениха Кассандры вполне цивильно, даже не отталкивали ничем. Разве что один из них не удержался и показал ему язык. Мистер Браун до последнего сомневался, что один из этих молодых людей окажется избранником его дочери, усиленно разыскивая в толпе нечто такое, от чего глаза на лоб полезут, но так и не обнаружил. Решил подойти к парням, сидевшим на лавочке и, что называется, не прогадал.  
Единственное, что его напрягло и удивило – это враждебное отношение к нему незнакомых людей. И только теперь, когда Верджил находился в бессознательном состоянии, мужчина, наконец, понял, чем была вызвана враждебность, и почему Пэймонт вдруг начал читать ему нотации о котятах и сливочном лакомстве.  
Наверное, окажись Гарольд в подобной ситуации, отреагировал бы ещё агрессивнее. Не стал сдерживать порывы и, на самом деле, показал наблюдателю неприличный жест.  
Верджил заинтересовал родителей Кассандры с тех самых пор, как она вернулась домой с игрушкой и букетом. Первое время девушка старательно избегала расспросов. Отвечала родителям общими фразами, без особых подробностей. А, когда они предложили привести мальчика домой, чтобы они могли с ним познакомиться, начала придумывать отговорки вроде того, что ещё не время. Родители не отставали, и Кассандра сдалась. Призналась, что человек, с которым она встречается – воспитанник интерната, потому привести его домой она не может. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. И тогда родители решили сами посмотреть на избранника дочери. Решено было, что на встречу отправится Гарольд. Поговорить, что называется, как мужчина с мужчиной. Кассандра на полном серьёзе заявила, что у родителей паранойя. И в знак протеста закрылась в своей комнате. Вечером, правда, маме удалось уговорить дочь из комнаты выйти и прислушаться к доводам разума, то есть к их с отцом... Девушка тяжело вздохнула, но согласие дала. Внешность Верджила из принципа описывать не стала. Сказав, что, раз уж ей испортили свидание, то и она союзником родителям не станет. Хотят увидеть Верджила, пусть сами и ищут.  
– И всё-таки, почему он в обморок упал? – поинтересовался Гарольд, получив в свой адрес ещё один недовольный взгляд Хиллса.  
– Я же сказал уже.  
– Счастье привалило?  
– Да.  
– Как это будет звучать в развернутом варианте?  
– Нервы сдали, – пояснил Ферги.  
Вариант получился не развернутым, но зато более доступным.  
– И долго он ещё без сознания пробудет?  
– Понятия не имею, – проворчал Хиллс. – Я отойду на пару минут. Побудьте здесь и присмотрите за ним.  
Ферги ушел. Гарольд остался наедине с женихом дочери. Не удержался и тяжело вздохнул. Всё-таки не зря говорят, что инициатива наказуема. Если бы они с женой не торопились и дождались момента, когда Кассандра сама приведет Верджила домой, чтобы познакомить с ними, таких инцидентов, наверняка, удалось бы избежать. Но они решили, что лучше разбираются в жизни дочери, потому, в очередной раз полезли с указаниями. И кому от этого стало лучше?  
Мрачного вида парень вернулся через некоторое время с бутылкой обыкновенной минералки в руках. Отвинтил пробку, налил немного воды себе в ладонь и побрызгал Верджилу в лицо. Пэймонт, наконец, начал подавать признаки жизни. Открыл глаза, некоторое время таращился на небо, пытаясь понять, где находится. Потом воспоминания начали возвращаться, и Верджил с тоской подумал о том, что, как всегда, по одной отвратительной традиции, поставил себя в глупейшее положение. Сначала невоспитанной выходкой, потом не менее хамоватыми выражениями. А после всего ещё умудрился в обморок завалиться, как кисейная барышня, увидевшая таракана, и лишившаяся чувств по столь глупой причине.  
Подумал ещё и о том, что, если у него когда-нибудь будут дети, он никогда не отправится на встречу с женихами дочери, чтобы оценить кандидата. Мало ли, какой там кавалер окажется... Вдруг точно так же, как и он, завалится в обморок при виде возможного тестя?  
Если бы знакомство с родителями состоялось при иных обстоятельствах, он, наверняка, не стал так отчаянно переживать. Просто подготовился бы уже. Знал точно, как себя нужно вести. Оделся подобающе. В конце концов, цветы купил Кассандре и её матери, чтобы не казаться хамом при появлении на пороге дома с пустыми руками. Какое теперь у потенциального родственника осталось впечатление, лучше не думать.  
– Вы в порядке? – поинтересовался Гарольд, поняв, что Верджил уже пришел в себя и сейчас таращится в небо, боясь посмотреть на собеседника.  
– Да, мистер Браун, – отозвался он бесцветным голосом. – Спасибо.  
– За что?  
– За то, что поинтересовались моим самочувствием.  
– Не обращайте на него внимания, – вмешался Ферги. – Он не отошел от нервного потрясения, потому ещё какое-то время будет вести себя, как идиот.  
– Почему? – нахмурился Гарольд.  
– Потому что я вас боюсь, – честно признался Пэймонт, всё же посмотрев в сторону отца Кассандры. – И вас, и миссис Браун. И вашей реакции на меня. Не думаю, что вы в восторге от того, что ваша дочь связалась с воспитанником интерната. Пусть даже у меня самые серьезные намерения, и я искренне хочу сделать вашу дочь счастливой.  
Как это часто бывало, в момент, когда голова готова была взорваться от перенапряжения нервного, Верджил начал болтать, чтобы хотя бы частично от своей нервозности избавиться. А ещё ему почему-то казалось, что его никто не хочет слушать, и вообще считают букашкой недостойной. Вот сейчас Гарольд скажет, что запрещает ему подходить к Кассандре ближе, чем на километр, развернется и уйдет. Потому-то Верджил и пытался вывалить на мужчину ворох информации, которая казалась ему важной. Очень важной.  
Ферги посмотрел на друга со скепсисом на лице. И подумал, что впервые в жизни влюбится в тот момент, когда у него уже будут какие-то успехи за спиной, а не интернатские будни. Когда никому ничего не придется доказывать, и девушки, с которыми он будет встречаться, уже сами будут выбирать себе кавалеров, не дожидаясь решения родителей.  
Верджил говорил, говорил и говорил. Его невозможно было остановить. Казалось, что как только он откроет рот, на него сразу же обрушится ворох гневных претензий, возможно – отпор. И сегодня Пэймонт впервые столкнётся с таким понятием, как разочарование в любви. Хотя... Кто сказал, что в случае неодобрения со стороны четы Браун, он тут же послушно смирится с подобным положением дел и забудет о Кассандре? Он будет искать её повсюду и везде. Если понадобится, он превратится в сталкера, будет ходить за ней по пятам, и, в конце концов, докажет, что он достоин этой девушки.  
Но, удивительное дело, Гарольд молчал и внимательно слушал пылкую речь Верджила, думая о том, что в своё время точно так же, пылко доказывал родителям своей девушки, что никогда ей ничего плохого не сделает и вообще, если они воспротивятся их отношениям, сделают самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Правда, у него тогда на кону стояла всего-навсего прогулка, на которую не желали отпускать девушку, носившую сейчас фамилию Браун. Так, может быть, и Верджил достоин того, чтобы дать ему шанс, позволив встречаться с Кассандрой?  
Верджил, поняв, что рот ему никто затыкать не собирается, начал говорить уже увереннее, но без самохвальства и восторга собой, прекрасным. Но и без былой дрожи в голосе, которая изначально там проскальзывала.  
– И, если вы думаете, что я хочу попасть в семью только ради денег, то вы ошибаетесь, – продолжал бодро вещать Пэймонт, не позволяя своему собеседнику ни слова вставить в эту пламенную речь. – Я обязательно найду себе работу. Я всё сделаю для того, чтобы ни от кого не зависеть. Касси для меня вовсе не билет в лучшую жизнь, если вы вдруг подумали такое. Нет-нет, ничего подобного. Я, на самом деле, хочу, чтобы у неё всё в жизни было хорошо. И, не знаю, поверите ли вы мне, но я люблю вашу дочь. На самом деле, люблю. Потому...  
На плечо ему легла ладонь. Верджил испуганно дернулся в сторону и удивленно посмотрел на Гарольда. Потом растерянно на Ферги, словно интересовался у своего друга, что не так сделал? Со стороны всё-таки виднее.  
– Простите, – выдохнул Верджил, закрыв лицо руками. – Это нервное. Но мне, действительно, не по себе.  
– Я же говорил, – развел руками Хиллс. – Он просто перенервничал.  
– Из-за этой встречи? – удивился мистер Браун.  
– Я представлял её несколько иначе, – признался Пэймонт. – Гораздо более продуманную, заранее спланированную. Когда и вы с миссис Браун, и я будем морально готовы к знакомству.  
– Кассандра хорошо о тебе отзывалась, – заметил Гарольд.  
Верджил улыбнулся, услышав эти слова. Разумеется, он обрадовался, узнав, что Кассандра, действительно, хорошо к нему относится, а не играет роль в общении с ним, обсуждая за спиной и называя наивным идиотом, поверившим в симпатию со стороны девочки из хорошей семьи.  
– Судя по всему, тебе моя дочь, на самом деле, дорога.  
– Она потрясающая девушка! – с жаром выпалил Верджил.  
На лице у него продолжала играть улыбка счастливого идиота. Ферги покачал головой, окончательно убедившись в том, что Пэймонт конкретно влюбился. А ещё в том, что сам не влюблялся никогда. Общение с Моникой можно расценить, как заскоки молодости, о которых в зрелом возрасте вспоминают с улыбкой.  
– Простите, – выдал снова Верджил, поняв, что слишком эмоционально реагирует.  
А Гарольд неожиданно рассмеялся.

* * *

– Они не будут возражать! Ты слышал? Слышал?  
Радостно вопрошал Верджил, идя спиной вперед и только время от времени оборачиваясь назад, чтобы не зацепиться за выемку в асфальте и не растянуться на нём.  
– Слышал, слышал, – согласно кивнул Ферги. – Вот видишь, я же говорил, что ничего не страшного не будет. У тебя просто склонность накручивать себя.  
– Я посмотрю на тебя, когда ты влюбишься.  
Это прозвучало почти, как угроза. Хиллс засмеялся.  
– Думаю, я буду в своей влюбленности более рациональным.  
– Не зарекайся! – усмехнулся Верджил. – Я тоже думал когда-то, что меня влюбленность не коснётся... До сих пор не могу поверить, что отец Касси не против моих встреч с ней. Я смогу с ней видеться. И это будут не встречи раз в две недели, а, когда захочу. Когда я думаю об этом, я чувствую себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.  
– Знаешь, после той проникновенной речи ни у кого язык не повернулся бы отказать тебе в такой малости. У мистера Брауна просто был шок.  
– Намекаешь на то, что он может передумать?  
– Конечно, нет. Ты был очень убедительным.  
– Но я, действительно, люблю Кассандру.  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Ферги. – Знаю, как никто другой. Ведь это я всё это время работал твоим психологом.  
– А потом ещё свидетелем на свадьбе поработаешь.  
– На свадьбе? Уже? Так быстро? По-моему, ты торопишь события.  
– Я просто мечтаю и строю планы. Когда человек перестаёт мечтать, он перестаёт жить. Разве нет? – поинтересовался Пэймонт.  
Он, наконец, развернулся, чтобы не идти против толпы. На время остановился, посмотрел на небо, на ярко светившее солнце и счастливо улыбнулся.  
– Конечно, да. Готов подписаться под каждым твоим словом, – согласно кивнул Ферги. – Ещё немного по городу побродим? Или пойдём к автобусу? – спросил, поняв, что Пэймонт снова витает в облаках и далёк от реальности.  
Верджил посмотрел на него, прищурившись, и внезапно предложил:  
– Давай наперегонки?  
– А давай, – согласился Хиллс. – Раз, два, три... Побежали!


	30. Одна ночь на двоих

На территории интерната стояла небывалая тишина. Вещи у большинства воспитанников, покидающих интернат в этом году, были собраны, потому комната выглядела пустой и безжизненной. Сами воспитанники находились во дворе. Сидели вокруг костра и любовались звездами, строя планы на будущее. И обещая друг другу встретиться через пару лет. Пусть и не на этом же самом месте, но всё-таки собраться. Просто для того, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга, узнать, что стало с ними после выпуска. Все с энтузиазмом поддержали эту идею, кроме Вебера, который сдержанно улыбнулся, а после пожаловался на головную боль из-за дыма и ушел в комнату.  
– Что с ним? – удивился Блисс, провожая взглядом теперь уже бывшего одноклассника.  
– Да так, – дернул плечами Джошуа, сидевший у огня с цветком в руках.  
Он с каким-то отчаянием отщипывал лепестки и бросал их в костёр.  
– И всё-таки? – спросил Уэйн.  
– Если он уходит, то навсегда. Возможно, ему хочется сказать, что он тоже придёт на эту встречу, но его идиотские принципы не позволяют и этого, – отстраненно ответил Лэст, на время обернувшись и посмотрев на удаляющийся силуэт.  
– А ты?  
– Что я?  
– Придёшь на встречу? – уточнил Кейси.  
– Постараюсь. Не думаю, что смогу пропустить данное событие. К тому же, любопытство никто не отменял. Мне хочется увидеть вас и посмотреть, насколько вы изменились.  
– Разве ты не с Вебером уходишь? – удивился Лесли.  
Джошуа пристально посмотрел на своего бывшего и усмехнулся. Потянулся и потрепал Блисса по волосам.  
– Перестань верить в бесконечную любовь. Её не существует, – произнес немного разочарованно. – Так же, как и мы с Вебером не существуем, как пара. То, что ты видел в душе, не было любовью, не было страстью. Это было всего лишь игрой на желания.  
Лэст окончательно смял ни в чем неповинный цветок и бросил его в огонь.  
– Ну да, – хмыкнул Лесли.  
– Ты опять не веришь?  
– Ты и сам себе не веришь.  
– Мы просто...  
– Идиоты, – фыркнул Блисс и отвернулся от Лэста, снова обратив внимание в сторону Уайта.  
Джошуа вздохнул тяжело, поднялся с места и, не поясняя причины своего ухода, направился в сторону интерната. Впрочем, никто не кинулся его останавливать. Никто не просил вернуться, потому что все и так понимали, куда именно идёт Лэст. А идёт он к Веберу. Джошуа ни на что особо не надеялся, но мечтал хотя бы поговорить по душам и расстаться друзьями, а не смертельными врагами. Он понимал, что бессмысленно говорить Доминику о своих чувствах в очередной раз, бесполезно пытаться бить на жалость. Вебера не остановят ни слова любви, ни просьбы остаться. Доминик, действительно, уйдёт. И, если захочет, никто не сможет его найти.  
Пройдя по коридору, Лэст на время притормозил у общей спальни, а потом решительно толкнул дверь. Доминик лежал на кровати, лицом к входной двери. Он посмотрел на посетителя и снова прикрыл глаза, не придав значения появлению Лэста.  
Джошуа подошел к его кровати и некоторое время стоял, не решаясь ничего сказать.  
– Можно? – спросил, всё же переборов смущение.  
Вебер улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.  
– Ложись, – ответил без тени иронии и немного подвинулся к стене.  
– Я вообще-то хотел присесть.  
– Ну, присаживайся, – усмехнулся Доминик.  
– Знаешь, пожалуй, я воспользуюсь твоим предложением и прилягу.  
Доминик снова улыбнулся, но комментировать это заявление не стал. Он замер, почувствовав, как рядом с ним ложится другой человек. Пожалуй, бессмысленно было тянуть дальше, бессмысленно снова надевать на себя маску отчужденности и равнодушия к Лэсту. Ведь, на самом деле, Доминик был далек от равнодушия.  
Они лежали в темноте, не решаясь нарушить её словами, потому что всего одной фразы достаточно было для того, чтобы снова испортить всё, а портить не хотелось. И всё-таки Лэст решил начать разговор, а не просто лежать в тишине.  
– Ты уйдёшь? – спросил, заранее зная ответ.  
– Да, – отозвался Вебер. – Завтра утром.  
– И на встречу не придёшь, если пригласят?  
– Нет.  
– А почему?  
– Не хочу ворошить прошлое. Я уже говорил как-то, но повторю ещё раз. Чтобы шагнуть в будущее нужно убить прошлое, чтобы оно не позволяло тянуть назад. И я без сожаления откажусь от своего прошлого. Не хочу быть излишне сентиментальным и нежным. Это не в моих правилах.  
– От воспоминаний обо мне тоже откажешься?  
Доминик не отвечал. Задумался, как лучше сформулировать ответ. Он при любом раскладе получался именно сентиментальным и чрезвычайно нежным, а Веберу не хотелось раскисать. В то же время в голове билась одна настойчивая мысль, что нужно хотя бы раз побыть, по-настоящему, сильным, признавшись в своих слабостях, а не строя из себя железного человека, имеющего о чувствах самое слабое представление. Доминику хотелось сделать что-то такое, передающее его настоящие чувства. Возможно, погладить Джоша по щеке, или взъерошить ему волосы или же просто переплести ладони, как когда-то в «Даунхилле» и однажды здесь. Но это было так сопливо, что Вебер тут же отмел эти идеи. Нельзя раскисать, нельзя поддаваться ностальгии, иначе и уйти у него не получится.  
– Нет, – наконец, ответил он. – Тебя не забуду.  
– Правда?  
– Да. На это есть свои, особые причины.  
– И какие же?  
– Да так, – Вебер помахал ладонью в воздухе. – Не думаю, что я смогу это сказать...  
– Почему?  
– Потому что подобные слова действуют не хуже ошейника, привязывая одного человека к другому, а я не хочу держать тебя на поводке.  
– Ты и так держишь. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Потому скажи, не бойся... Я хотя бы буду знать, на ожидание чего уйдёт вся моя жизнь.  
– Вся жизнь? – переспросил Доминик. – Не очень ли громко звучит?  
– В самый раз, – ответил Джошуа.  
– Думаешь?  
– Знаю. Я же говорил, что буду ждать тебя всю жизнь, если понадобится. И я знаю, что буду это делать. Скорее всего, напрасно.  
– Почему напрасно?  
– Потому что я знаю тебя. И знаю, что ты трус, Ники.  
– Трус? – удивился Вебер.  
– Да, – подтвердил Лэст. – Именно трус. Ты не станешь меня искать, наплевав на обещание. Не важно, получится у тебя добиться успеха в жизни или же не получится. И в том, и в другом случае ты найдешь сотни отговорок для того, чтобы не прийти. Как и сейчас, будешь говорить о том, что эти отношения потянут нас назад, что они только боль нам причинят и вообще никому, на самом деле, не нужны. До последнего будешь убегать. Мешать тебе будет абсолютно всё. Плохо то, что я не девушка. То, что я не миллионер. То, что я не зеленый в крапинку... Отговорки, по сути, не важны. Важно лишь то, что они будут всегда. Иногда я думаю над тем, а почему именно ты? Почему не кто-то, более достойный любви? Тот, кто оценит её и примет... Но ответа так до сих пор и не нашёл. Наверное, это просто вирус. Я подхватил его и заболел. Кажется, болезнь неизлечимая, – он усмехнулся своим словам. – Да, именно так.  
Вебер ещё некоторое время колебался, а потом протянул руку и всё же прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к щеке Лэста.  
– Прости, – произнес тихо.  
– За что?  
– За трусость.  
– Ты даже спорить со мной сегодня не будешь?  
– Не вижу смысла в этом споре. Ты прав, Джошуа. Я трус и всегда им буду. И, конечно, ты прав. Я не стану тебя искать. Несмотря на обещание, всё равно не стану.  
– Если этого не сделаешь ты, это придётся сделать мне.  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы быть с тобой.  
– Ты...  
– Они не согреют меня.  
– Кто они?  
– Все остальные. Те, кто достойны любви. Хотя... Я придерживаюсь мнения, что любви достойны абсолютно все. И трепетные ромашки, и ядовитые молочаи, и кактусы с километровыми колючками. Достойны все, оценить может далеко не каждый.  
– Ты такой романтик...  
– А ты такая отмороженная сука.  
– Какое милое замечание, Лэсси.  
– Зато правдивое.  
– Иди сюда.  
– Куда именно?  
– Ближе ко мне.  
Джошуа хмыкнул удивленно, но всё же придвинулся и почувствовал, как Вебер прижимается к нему, обнимая. Без пошлого подтекста, просто обнимая.  
– Дай мне руку, – прошептал несмело, боясь отказа.  
Лэст и сейчас спрашивать не стал, зачем. И так понял, что за этой просьбой последует. Их ритуал, зародившийся в «Даунхилле». Доминик, действительно, накрыл его ладонь, переплетая пальцы.  
– Друзья навсегда? – выдохнул неуверенно.  
– Нет, – решительно ответил Джошуа.  
– Почему нет?  
– Не хочу быть тебе другом.  
– А кем хочешь?  
– Тем, кем хочу, вряд ли стану, потому и смысла говорить не вижу.  
Доминик закусил губу и некоторое время её покусывал, потом всё же собрался и произнес без сомнений:  
– Ты был моей первой и последней любовью. Не знаю, достаточно ли тебе этого знания для того, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым, или нет. Но я не вижу смысла и дальше молчать. Пусть это признание станет первым шагом в моей борьбе с трусостью. Я, на самом деле, тебя любил... и люблю. Перебравшись сюда, я не ожидал, что увижу тебя. Это стало неожиданностью. Не скажу, что изначально приятной. Вообще-то я был уверен, что ненавижу тебя до трясучки, и единственное моё желание – с тобой разделаться. Но кому я лгу? Когда я, на самом деле, этого хотел? Разумеется, никогда. Прости меня, Лэсси.  
– За что на этот раз? – усмехнулся Джошуа.  
– За всё.  
– Не извиняйся. Эти извинения мне не нужны.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что не нужны. Возможно, потому, что...  
– Сейчас ты скажешь, что тебе эти извинения уже не актуальны? – спросил Доминик, вспоминая разговор на ночном кладбище.  
– Сейчас я скажу, что давно тебя простил, потому и не считаю, что ты должен за что-то извиняться.  
– И всё-таки, прости.  
Джошуа ничего не ответил. Лишь положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Вебера, всё ещё согревавшей его щёку. Закрыл глаза и подался вперёд, к Доминику, вспоминая первый поцелуй в «Даунхилле», когда они лежали на одной кровати и болтали о повседневных заботах. Когда он всё-таки решился своенравную сволочь поцеловать, а она не стала убегать от прикосновений, лишь замерла и ждала, чем это обернется. Вот и сейчас Вебер замер. Поступок Лэста не стал неожиданностью; он не только предполагал, он знал, что, в конце концов, Джошуа поступит именно так, как сейчас. Он снова его поцелует вместо того, чтобы мучительно подбирать слова и рассуждать о том, какое будущее ждёт их вместе, а какое, если они будут жить по отдельности. Всё равно Доминик не станет слушать, а в сотый раз сотрясать воздух было уже достаточно глупо. Потому-то Лэст и выбрал этот способ передачи своих эмоций.  
Язык скользил по губам, не уверенно и напористо, а больше просительно. Слегка касаясь уголков, линии посередине губ. Вебер послушно приоткрыл рот, позволяя чужому языку скользнуть внутрь. А, как только этот поцелуй закончился, уже сам прижался к чужим губам.  
– Доминик, – хрипло выдал Джошуа.  
– Что? – спросил тот, старательно маскируя свою нерешительность.  
– Давай станем любовниками.  
– Но...  
– Я знаю, ты уходишь. И я не смею тебя задерживать. У меня и не получится это сделать при всём моём желании. Но сейчас... Давай проведём эту ночь вместе? Пожалуйста, не отказывайся. К тому же, клятва ещё в силе. Я должен тебе свой первый раз.  
Вебер удивленно моргнул, глядя на Лэста. Он не понимал. Совершенно ничего не понимал.  
– Этого же не может быть, – произнес он.  
– Почему?  
– Я сам видел тебя в «Даунхилле» с тем старшеклассником. Мне же это не привиделось. Если бы привиделось, не было бы драки. И мы не расставались бы с тобой. Но я видел своими глазами. Тебя и его...  
– Ты видел просто два обнаженных тела. То, что он был старше, вовсе не гарантирует того, что он был в активе.  
Доминик снова моргнул.  
– Почему же ты не доказывал мне обратное, когда я тебя сукой затраханной называл? Или, когда я, уже будучи в «Олеандре» припоминал тот случай?  
– Потому что тебе бесполезно что-то доказывать. Как, впрочем, и мне...  
– Ты всё ещё о Клариссе?  
– Да.  
– Неужели ходил к ней?  
Джошуа тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ходил.  
– И что она сказала?  
– Что таких дебилов в интернате ещё никогда не было, а потом выгнала из кабинета.  
– И как ты расценил этот ответ?  
– Его можно по-разному расценить. Между вами ничего нет, и она думает, что мы с тобой вместе. Второй вариант. Между вами что-то есть, но Кларисса не считает нужным обсуждать свои отношения со мной. Почему-то хочется верить, что она меня прогнала из-за первого варианта.  
– Она прогнала тебя именно из-за него, поверь мне. – Доминик коснулся губами кончика носа Джоша. – Кларисса уверена, что у нас с тобой роман полноценный, хотя чего нет, того нет. Да и никогда не было.  
– А что насчёт моего сегодняшнего предложения? – напомнил Джошуа.  
– Провести ночь вместе?  
– Да.  
– Быть может, просто поспим на одной кровати, взявшись за руки? Этого не будет достаточно?  
– Противно, да?  
– Нет. Просто думаю, что это не самое логичное развитие событий в нашей ситуации.  
– Плевать мне на логику. Я хочу. Безумно хочу почувствовать, как это с тобой, Ники. Когда у меня ещё будет возможность проверить?  
– И, правда, когда? – эхом повторил Доминик.  
– Так ты согласен?  
– Я...  
– Скажи, что согласен.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
– Задолбал, честное слово.  
– Но я согласен, – пробормотал Вебер. – Наверное, – добавил гораздо тише.  
– Тогда... Я в душ, – бросил Джошуа.  
... Когда он вернулся в комнату, свет в комнате уже горел. Вебер сидел на кровати, зажав ладони между коленей, и покусывал нижнюю губу. Он по-прежнему, придерживался мнения, что зря согласился на это предложение, зря принял его. Одна ночь не сделает Лэста счастливее, скорее, даст глупую надежду на то, что однажды они всё-таки будут вместе, как и в эту ночь. И вообще, впереди множество таких ночей, поделенных на двоих.  
Поняв, что его одиночество снова нарушили, Доминик поднял глаза на Джоша, улыбнулся ему и снова произнес:  
– Иди сюда.  
Лэст решительно пересек комнату, присел рядом с ним на кровати.  
– Ложись.  
В голосе всё ещё были слышны нотки сомнений, которые Вебер старательно подавлял, но с которыми окончательно расправиться так и не получалось.  
Он быстро разделался с чужой одеждой, лежавшей теперь рядом с кроватью. Сначала на пол приземлился галстук, за ним пиджак и рубашка, следом – брюки и нижнее бельё. Расправившись с ней, Вебер начал снимать свою одежду. Она тоже отправилась на пол. Доминик старался избавляться от нее быстро, без показной медлительности и излишней эмоциональности, когда во все стороны летят пуговицы, отрываются собачки от молнии и вообще можно сразу же на помойку изодранную одежду выбрасывать.  
Он положил ладонь на щеку Джошуа и почувствовал, как в тот же самый момент его действия в точности отзеркалили, чтобы в дальнейшем повторять все его действия. Ладонь соскользнула с щеки. Пальцы осторожно коснулись подбородка, скользнули на шею, на плечо, вниз по руке, чтобы, в конечном итоге снова соединить руки. Чувствовать крепкое рукопожатие как будто без слов говорящее, что его никогда не отпустят, всегда будут рядом. Всегда с ним. И он не одинок.  
– Ты дрожишь, – тихо произнес Джошуа.  
– Раньше такого не случалось.  
– Какого именно?  
– Мы никогда не оказывались в одной постели полностью обнаженными. Это немного пугает...  
– Чем?  
– Не знаю. Наверное, тем, что я боюсь сделать что-то не так и причинить тебе боль. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.  
– Это мой выбор, – выдохнул Джошуа. – Это исключительно мой выбор...  
Доминик наклонился к нему так, что кончики волос прошлись по щеке. Джошуа не удержался и потянул его за прядку.  
– Что такое? – удивился Вебер.  
– Поцелуй меня, Ники, – с улыбкой произнес тот.  
– Конечно, Джошуа, – ответил Доминик, прикрывая глаза и прикасаясь к его губам.  
«Конечно, поцелую. И ещё не раз...».  
С трудом заставив себя отвлечься от податливых, мягких губ, он спустился чуть ниже, на подбородок, к шее, к ключицам. Ладони скользили по телу, медленно и не очень уверенно, потому как опыта в подобных отношениях у Вебера было ноль целых, ноль десятых. Он боялся облажаться, он боялся опозориться так, что на всю жизнь запомнится, тем не менее, уходить не собирался. Лэст в его руках плавился, как воск над огнем. Каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждое нежное слово, слетавшее с губ Вебера, для него было чем-то таким... Он даже слов не мог подобрать для того, чтобы хоть как-то охарактеризовать происходящее. Для него всё происходящее было исполнением мечты, счастьем. Моментом, когда восторг переполняет каждую клеточку тела, когда нет никаких мыслей в голове, кроме упоения, что сродни искрящейся таблетке, с шипением растворяющейся в воде. Счастье разливается по венам, как пузырьки, что бегают в бокале с шампанским, и ничего не остается, кроме человека, находящегося рядом, кроме его голоса, дыхания, его прикосновений. Всё остальное вторично и не нужно...  
Пальцы скользнули по его губам, и он тут же, не задумываясь, прихватил их, втягивая в рот, облизывая, смачивая слюной. Правда, периодически замирал, чувствуя прикосновения губ к своей шее. Длинные пряди волос время от времени касались его кожи и было немного щекотно, но почему-то Лэста совсем не тянуло на смех. Для него всё было предельно серьёзно. На самом деле, его лихорадило не меньше, а то и больше, чем Доминика, и вообще напряжение не отпускало с самого начала. С тех самых пор, как он додумался предложить Веберу стать любовниками. На фоне последних событий он совершенно не сомневался в том, что Доминик откажется. Вполне возможно, отказ прозвучит даже не интеллигентно, а исключительно грубо, но Вебер почему-то согласился.  
Доминик провел влажными пальцами по его подбородку, оставляя неширокий, влажный след на коже. Прикоснулся к бедру, сжимая его, слегка царапая кожу ногтями. Лэст немного прогнулся в спине, запрокидывая голову, цепляясь ладонями за спинку кровати, чтобы ненароком не сорваться и не располосовать Доминику спину. А прецеденты были, потому как Джоша настойчиво тянуло вонзиться ногтями в напряженные плечи, вгрызаясь в рот требовательным поцелуем.  
– Точно хочешь это сделать? – спросил Вебер в последний раз.  
– Да, – сорвался томный выдох с искусанных губ, и в тот же момент Лэст почувствовал вторжение пальцев в своё тело.  
Было... Не сказать, что неприятно. Просто непривычно.  
Но, в принципе, привыкнуть можно ко всему. Он быстро привык к этому движению пальцев внутри себя и в какой-то момент даже стонал, тут же услышав тихий смешок, а после – почувствовав, как его рот накрывают чужие губы. И Вебер, словно извиняясь, сладко, нежно и как-то очень-очень трепетно его целует. Отстраняется на время и тут же снова припадает к губам.  
Его ладони легли на плечи Доминика, ногти всё же слегка царапнули по плечам. Посмотрев в глаза Веберу, он прошептал так тихо, что практически по губам читать пришлось:  
– Давай же.  
– Точно?  
– Да, Доминик. Да.  
Вебер резко откатился в сторону, потянулся к своим брюкам, валявшимся на полу. Достал оттуда глянцевый квадратик и, прикусив один край, разорвал упаковку.  
– Прости, – прошептал, вновь нависая над Лэстом.  
Перехватил ногу Джоша под коленкой, задирая её выше, прижимая к ребрам, закрыл глаза, закусил губу и всё же толкнулся внутрь чужого тела. Не резко и торопливо, а осторожно, стараясь сдерживать порывы. Услышал, как Джошуа зашипел, будто кошка, а потом всё-таки ощутил, что его не просто по плечам полоснули ногтями, а вцепились в них со всей дури.  
Доминик распахнул глаза и посмотрел в лицо Лэсту. Тот тяжело дышал и прикусил губу, отчего по подбородку теперь стекала струйка крови. Джошу было больно. Больно, но не смертельно. Орать во весь голос не хотелось, прибить Доминика вроде бы тоже. И удивительное дело, стыдно не было. Наверное, если бы Джошуа оказался в подобном положении с кем-то другим, он бы постоянно прятал лицо в подушку, отворачивался от своего партнёра, не смея в глаза ему смотреть, потому что стыд с головой затопит. С Вебером такого не наблюдалось.  
– Больно? – поинтересовался Доминик. – Если больно, я вытащу. Ты только скажи.  
– Если ты сейчас вытащишь, я тебя придушу, – отозвался Лэст. – Или изнасилую. А, может, и то, и другое.  
– Всё-таки ты некрофил, – захихикал Вебер.  
– Ой, заткнись, – простонал Джошуа, обхватывая Доминика за шею руками и притягивая к себе. – Заткнись и трахай.  
– Хорошо. Иди сюда, мой сладкий, – засмеялся Доминик, опираясь ладонями на кровать и снова нападая на Джоша с поцелуями.  
Он снова двинул бедрами, а Джошуа вместо того, чтобы просто лежать и ждать, подался вперёд, навстречу ему, не резко насаживаясь, а лишь стараясь слегка ускорить процесс. Одна его рука соскользнула ниже, осторожно провела по чужому торсу, кончиками пальцев, неторопливо, надеясь, что Доминику это прикосновение понравится. Веберу, конечно, нравилось. Ему безумно нравилось.  
Лэст отдавался без смущения, с восторгом, стараясь не думать о дурацких отголосках боли, а больше сосредотачиваясь на приятных ощущениях, хотя пока их было не так уж и много. Но, в общем и целом, настрой, мысли, с которыми он шел на получения первого опыта в нижнем положении, перекрывали все негативные стороны.  
Вебер снова принялся его целовать. Не только в губы, но и в нос, в щеки, касался губами ресниц.  
Спустя некоторое время, наконец, додумался прикоснуться ладонью к члену Джоша. После пусть и осторожного, но болезненного проникновения возбуждение практически исчезло. Доминик обхватил член своего партнёра и начал двигать ладонью в такт своим движениям. При этом стараясь наблюдать за эмоциями, отражающимися на лице Джоша. Тот вновь выгнулся, практически сводя лопатки вместе, приоткрыл рот. Кончик языка скользнул по припухшим губам.  
– Какой ты... – выдохнул Доминик.  
– Какой? – хрипло ответили ему.  
– Охренительный.  
– А ты, оказывается, можешь быть не только отмороженной сукой, – хмыкнул Джошуа.  
– Накажу, – выдохнул Вебер.  
– Как?  
– Вот так.  
Он несильно шлепнул Лэста по ягодице.  
– Как страшно! – усмехнулся тот.  
– Не страшно?  
– Не-а. Приятно.

* * *

– Как ты? Всё нормально?  
– Ещё.  
– Что?  
– А что непонятного в моих словах, Вебер? Давай ещё раз.  
– Лэст.  
– Что такого? Может, я хочу натрахаться на годы вперёд?

* * *

Джошуа проснулся и некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами, прогоняя под сомкнутыми веками события вчерашней ночи. Взгляд ярких глаз, ставших вчера почти черными, глупые замечания, которые его не раздражали, а веселили. Прикосновение пальцев к его лицу, осторожные поцелуи, а потом собственные крики и стоны. Расцарапанная спина Доминика, его стон, в котором, наконец-то, прозвучало имя любовника. След от укуса на загорелом плече... Лэст провел ладонью по второй половине кровати, понимая, что, скорее всего, она будет пустовать. И не ошибся. Кровать была пуста. Вебер исчез.  
Джошуа вздохнул и открыл глаза. Хлопнула дверь, и на пороге появился Верджил.  
– Доброе утро, – произнес Пэймонт. – Я шел тебя будить, а ты уже проснулся. Иди в столовую. Щедрое государство в последний раз накормит нас завтраком.  
– Верджил...  
– Да?  
– Скажи? А Вебер уже уехал?  
– Да, ещё рано утром, – кивнул Пэймонт. – Вместе с Клариссой. Но она уже вернулась обратно.  
– Эх, Ники. Даже сейчас ты меня обманул, – усмехнулся Джошуа, вспоминая ночной уговор, согласно которому Вебер должен был оставить ему хоть что-нибудь в качестве сувенира. На память.  
– Но он просил кое-что передать тебе, – Верджил подошел к кровати Лэста и протянул ему конверт и заколку-бабочку.  
Джошуа улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо.  
– Да не за что, – отмахнулся Пэймонт. – И всё-таки, поторопись, скоро уезжаем.  
Лэст согласно кивнул, а потом решительно рванул конверт, распечатывая.  
«Как мы и договаривались, я оставляю тебе на память сувенир. Понимаю, что он вряд ли вызовет у тебя много положительных эмоций, учитывая то, в каких ситуациях я прибегал к помощи этой заколки. Но посмотри на обстоятельство с другой стороны. Бабочка – символ души. Я улетаю от тебя, но моя душа остается с тобой. Прости меня, если сможешь, моя первая и единственная любовь... А ещё всегда улыбайся, потому что у тебя самая красивая в мире улыбка».  
Джошуа перевернул листок и усмехнулся. Там было написано всего шесть строчек. Припев любимой песни Вебера. Фактически руководство к действию.  
Such mich - find mich, treib mich weiter.  
Halt mich - zwing mich, immer weiter.  
Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los.

Jag mich - fang mich, treib mich weiter.  
Halt mich - quäl mich, immer weiter.  
Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los. (с)  
– Где бы ни был, я обязательно найду тебя, Доминик, – прошептал он в тишине.


	31. Эпилог

В большом выставочном зале собралось множество народа. Люди ходили между стендов и с интересом разглядывали работы известного фотографа. Работы были незамысловатые, но... живые. В них чувствовалась именно жизнь, настоящие эмоции, а не натянутые улыбки, искусно разыгранная ревность или злость, отвращение на лицах или симпатия. «Люди в моей жизни» гласила надпись на рекламном плакате. Поскольку фотограф был модный, посетители на выставку шли с интересом и подолгу рассматривали работы, коих было бесчисленное множество. Несмотря на то, что выставка носила такое название, главными героями её были лишь несколько человек, чьи лица чаще других мелькали на снимках. Брюнет с каким-то, немного отчужденным, выражением лица. Рыжеволосый парнишка, который на части фотографий был с кудрявыми волосами, а на части с распрямленными. Голубоглазый блондин, смотревшийся как-то... солидно, скорее всего. Блондин-интеллектуал в серых очках. Ещё один блондин с длинными волосами, который на части фотографий вообще представал в образе девушки. И люди с удивлением понимали, что это, на самом деле, один и тот же человек. А ещё зеленоглазый шатен, чей взгляд даже на фото как будто говорил: «Весь мир лежит у моих ног. А, если ещё не лежит, то обязательно будет». Самого фотографа на снимках не было, но и так можно было понять, чья это выставка, увидев ещё одного шатена в окружении тех самых парней, что были запечатлены на фотографиях. Уже повзрослевших, но не изменившихся до неузнаваемости. Тем более что прошло с тех пор не так уж много времени. Всего лишь два года.  
Поздравления и восторги остались позади, и теперь товарищи предавались воспоминаниям о своих интернатских буднях, делясь новостями из жизни, событиями, которые произошли с ними за этот период.  
Уайт подстригся, но сейчас снова начал отращивать волосы. Он уже мало походил на того парня из интерната, который одевался в женскую одежду и красил губы красной помадой. Он подался в театр, решив, что ему это занятие ближе всего. С Блиссом они, по-прежнему, были вместе, и, кажется, пока расставаться не собирались. Рядом с Кейси Лесли, действительно, чувствовал себя любимым и нужным. То есть получил как раз то, чего ему не хватало раньше. Он стал спокойнее и, наверное, умнее, получив определенный жизненный опыт. Поступил в педагогический колледж, решив, что будет преподавать в дальнейшем химию. Верджил встречался с Кассандрой. Кажется, они даже снимали вместе квартиру. Пэймонт работал в фирме отца Кассандры, начиная с самых низов, но искренне веря, что однажды пробьётся наверх, попутно получал экономическое образование. Ферги подался в медицину. Время от времени встречался с девушками, единственную свою пока так и не нашел. Уэйн, как и мечтал, стал фотографом, в отношении с девушками царила та же неопределенность, что и у Хиллса.  
Джошуа изучал социологию, снимал квартиру вместе с одной из своих однокурсниц.  
Отношений не заводил, несмотря на то, что соседка постоянно пыталась его вытащить хоть куда-нибудь и познакомить с «одним милым мальчиком». Милые мальчики почему-то все, как один, оказывались экземплярами похлеще Блисса в интернатские годы, потому и отношений никаких не получалось. В принципе, Джошуа никаких надежд на эти знакомства и не возлагал, наивно продолжая ждать Вебера, который, скорее всего, так к нему никогда и не придёт.  
– О Доминике никто ничего не знает? – спросил Уэйн, осторожно глядя в сторону Лэста, который в этот момент выглядел особенно печальным.  
– Нет, – отозвался Ферги. – Ничего.  
– Абсолютно, – добавил Верджил.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что его никогда и не было, – улыбнулся Джошуа. – Но потом я смотрю на заколку, которую он оставил, и понимаю, что он не призрак. Он, действительно, существовал.  
– Эту заколку трудно забыть, – вздохнул Блисс. – Впрочем, самого Вебера тоже.  
– Это точно, – усмехнулся Лэст. – Прошу прощения, но я, пожалуй, ещё немного поброжу по выставке, посмотрю на фотографии.  
На самом деле, его не волновали все фотографии. Его интересовала лишь одна, на которой был запечатлен Вебер в маскарадном костюме. Джек с фонарем, призрачный персонаж, что появляется лишь раз в год, но свет его фонаря помогает затерявшимся путникам отыскать верную дорогу.  
Джошуа осторожно прикоснулся к стеклу, за которым находилась фотография.  
– Я готов ждать тебя целую вечность, – прошептал он. – Я готов искать тебя не меньше. Но быть может, ты всё-таки дашь мне хоть какой-нибудь знак?  
Разумеется, никто ему не ответил... На иной результат глупо было рассчитывать.  
Покинув выставочный зал, Джошуа вышел на улицу и поёжился от холода. Осень в этом году «радовала» проливными дождями. Воздух не успевал прогреваться, потому на улице было сыро, холодно и противно.  
Выставка Лэсту понравилась, встреча с бывшими соседями по комнате в интернате тоже добавила положительных эмоций, которые, впрочем, тут же перечеркивались тем фактом, что Доминик так и не появился. Но удивляться было нечему. Он же говорил, что не придёт.  
Джошуа вышел из метро и включил знакомую, до дыр заслушанную песенку. Ту самую, строки из которой написал ему в прощальном письме Вебер.  
Проходя мимо кофейни, расположенной недалеко от его дома, Джошуа с сомнением покосился на дверь. Соседка говорила, что сегодня вечером у неё свидание, потому домой она, скорее всего, не придёт. В квартире всё равно пусто и одиноко, а здесь, вполне возможно, будут люди, и в толпе его одиночество хотя бы на мгновение растворится.  
Он решительно толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь. В кофейне была масса народа. Джошуа осмотрелся в поисках свободных мест, и... В тот же момент позабыл о том, ради чего, собственно, зашел в это заведение. Свободных мест было немного. Четыре-пять от силы, и одно из них было рядом с...   
Лэст отказывался верить, что это действительно Доминик. Но подсознание кричало об обратном. Аккуратно уложенные волосы. Каштановые пряди спереди немного длиннее, чем сзади. Белоснежная рубашка, темный жилет. На стуле висит белоснежное полупальто. То самое, которое носил Доминик. На столе лежат учебники, стоит чашка кофе и тарелочка с пирожным.  
Парень что-то пишет в тетради, время от времени поднося карандаш ко рту и покусывая его. Дурная привычка, от которой Доминик так и не избавился.  
Джошуа улыбнулся. Неужели это тот самый знак, который он просил сегодня на выставке? Неужели это, на самом деле, его заслуженная награда?  
Он подошел к Веберу сзади, но говорить ничего не торопился. Ждал, когда же Вебер обернется. Но тот был настолько поглощен учебным процессом и музыкой в наушниках, что вообще ничего не замечал. Потому вздрогнул и выронил карандаш, когда его внезапно обняли и уткнулись носом в шею. И до боли знакомый голос прошептал слова из его любимой песни:  
– Lass mich - lass mich, lass mich nie mehr los...  
Всё ещё отказываясь верить в реальность происходящего, он обернулся и столкнулся лицом к лицу с человеком, которого не видел чуть больше двух лет, но так и не смог забыть. Он поднял руку, прикоснулся ладонью к щеке Джоша и прошептал хрипло, как будто только-только зашел в комнату с мороза:  
– Лэст...  
– Вебер..., – так же хрипло ответили ему.  
– Как ты оказался здесь?  
– Снимаю квартиру неподалеку. А ты?  
– Общежитие студенческое совсем рядом.  
– На кого учишься?  
– Программирование, IT-технологии. А ты?  
– Всё проще. Социология.  
– Тоже важная наука.  
– Вебер...  
– Да?  
– Прекрати спрашивать о таких незначительных вещах. Спроси лучше о чём-нибудь личном.  
Доминик на время задумался, потом в ярких зеленых глазах появились смешинки.  
– О личном, говоришь?  
– Ну, да.  
– У тебя есть парень?  
– Нет, – отрицательно покачал головой Лэст. – А у тебя? Парень? Девушка?  
– Никого, – улыбнулся Доминик. – Совсем никого. Быть может, потому, что всё это время я помнил о нашем уговоре и ждал...  
– Ждал? – эхом повторил Джошуа.  
– Ждал, когда ты найдешь меня?  
– Правда?  
– Чистая. Знаешь, даже те два года, что мы провели вдали друг от друга... Я не завел отношений, потому что просто не могу думать ни о ком другом. Я хотел тебя найти, перебороть свой страх быть отвергнутым, перебороть все остальные страхи, но так и не смог этого сделать. Ведь я обещал искать тебя лишь в том случае, если я добьюсь в жизни успеха, а пока я его не добился, и потому...  
– Вебер...  
– Да?  
– Замолчи, пожалуйста.  
– А в противном случае ты меня придушишь? Или изнасилуешь? Или и то, и другое? – усмехнулся Доминик.  
– Ты помнишь эту ночь?  
– Разумеется, помню. Ведь в это утро я потерял свою душу, оставив её одному человеку...  
Джошуа провел пальцем по щеке Вебера, и Доминик замолчал, оборвав себя на полуслове. Лэст наклонился к нему совсем близко и прошептал:  
– Не уходи. Останься со мной...  
– Не отпускай, – выдохнул Доминик. – И тоже не уходи, не хочу думать, что у тебя есть кто-то, кроме меня.  
– Я всегда принадлежал лишь тебе.  
– А я весь твой, до последнего вздоха...  
Вебер протянул ладонь Лэсту. Тот ответил на рукопожатие и, недолго думая, переплел его пальцы со своими, прежде чем почувствовал обжигающее прикосновение губ.  
«Люблю тебя, Доминик».  
«Люблю до безумия, Джошуа».  
«Вместе навсегда?».  
«Вместе навсегда!».


End file.
